


Flower of the Planet\星之花

by Jieyuan00



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Many other characters - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieyuan00/pseuds/Jieyuan00
Summary: time travel，剧情向，HE





	1. Chapter 1

第一次见到那孩子是在拍征兵海报的时候。

 

有段时间萨菲罗斯一直在思考为何来来往往人员众多，他却一眼看到了那个缩在角落意图减少存在感的问题儿童——安吉尔说只有他认为是问题儿童，但萨菲罗斯觉得这是年长者的偏爱，全然不顾自己在对方眼里是什么形象。

是因为自己作为特种兵强化过的双眼吗？显然说不通。是因为人来人往唯有他漠不关心地坐在一旁打游戏吗？有点道理，但还是不够。最后他反复审视那孩子时，觉得问题是出在对方黄金陆行鸟般飞翘的金发上，那实在引人注目，并且足够激起人的好奇以及……手痒。

 

皮手套下的手指微微动弹了一下。

 

“克劳德。克劳德·修雷。”安吉尔简单地说，他正在给打光过的破坏剑喷漆，连头都没抬。因为是金属所以会生锈，如果他想要这把剑一直维持这个形状和重量，定期维护是必要的。

萨菲罗斯交叠双臂，指尖在皮衣上敲了敲，刚刚与他对上视线的男孩迅速把脸埋了下去。他若有所思地问道，“你儿子？”

安吉尔抬起头来，因为萨菲罗斯十分罕见地开了个玩笑。但是在他能说些什么之前，杰内西斯已经接过话茬。

“那样的日子

好似幸福将永远持续

但是——”

“直接说吧，我听不懂。”安吉尔忽略掉好友不满的咋舌声。

“第二幕。”萨菲罗斯点头同意，“安吉尔，你的帽子有点绿。”

 

安吉尔花了些时间才反应过来。

一时之间他竟不知该说些什么，无论是萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯站在统一战线还是他们俩开了个俗气的玩笑，都没有寻常到他能依照惯例回应。他最终放弃般举手投降，“请问关联是？”

“你是黑头发。”杰内西斯合上Loveless，从讲台上一跃而下，“我们知道，深色是显性基因，你不可能有个金发的孩子。”

萨菲罗斯决定不纠正其中细微的不严谨。

“如果我说是弟弟，是不是我父亲的帽子就有点绿了？”安吉尔好笑地问。

“不会的，因为我知道你没有弟弟，所以绿帽子只能是你的。”

“那么为了我的荣誉，”安吉尔朝男孩那边招了招手，“也为了你们难得的好奇。”

 

克劳德几乎是马上就注意到了安吉尔的动作，这令萨菲罗斯觉得他不像先前假设的沉浸于游戏，反倒是一直注意着这边。当男孩对上安吉尔的视线时，明显流露出淡淡的欢欣，可是见到招手的动作和变作了困惑与迟疑，明亮的色彩从他脸上消失了。但仿佛不希望安吉尔失望似的，他放下平板穿越人群走了过来。看得出他不大喜欢与人接触，尽量避着视线，也踩着不容易碰到人的路线，脚下步伐飞快。

飞快大抵是因为腿短，萨菲罗斯有些恶意地想，面上倒是半点不显。他想起了第一次离巢时撒腿疯跑的小雏鸟，总是三两步就被父母追上。这是杰内西斯告诉他的，知道一些神罗第一将军不曾涉猎的范围令他觉得愉快，所以意外地说的不少。眼下萨菲罗斯能确定同僚一定也有同样的想法。

毕竟实在太像陆行鸟了。

 

男孩躲在了安吉尔身后，沉稳的年长者亦没有强迫他什么，只是摸了摸男孩的脑袋——令人惊异的是他的头毛居然是软的，虽然一松手就会翘起来，可是抚摸起来时无疑十分柔软。也就是这时候他们意识到男孩真的是太小了，安吉尔安抚他的时候居然需要稍稍弯腰。

 

“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”姓氏也被说出来的时候男孩似乎有点紧张，没什么表现，但就是给人这种感觉，“由于某些原因暂时由我照顾。后勤的意思是如果要上学必须登记一个在职监护人，所以暂时记在我的名下。他有点害羞，刚来不久放着一个人我也不大放心，所以这几天会先带着。如果我不在的话，你们……算了。”最后一句是小声咕哝出来的，但是被提到的二人倒颇有自知之明地没有就这个问题发言。

安吉尔说话的时候克劳德一直低着头，大概真有点内向，但显然是个不懂什么规矩的乡下小子，不过萨菲罗斯也不大在乎这种小细节。考虑到这么个小东西要仰头看他们也挺吃力，他不打算要求更多。

“因果之缘，梦想也好，荣耀也罢，已然尽失。”杰内西斯已然翻开下一页。

“小拉普索道斯诗人，”安吉尔不得不重申，“我自认为是个粗人，不太理解有限的五章残卷要如何表达那么多不同的意思。所以看在我们打小认识的份上，直接说吧。”

“别说废话。”红发青年言简意赅。

他看出了安吉尔的避重就轻，说的尽是些无关紧要的信息。而关于他们如何相遇，为什么要带在身边，还给予修雷这个姓氏的庇护，则半点解释也没有。不过好友的想法并不难猜，几乎可以确定是顾虑到男孩的心情。

所以他更好奇了。

“嗯……我思考一下从哪里开始。”安吉尔摸着下巴沉思，他总是力图将事情做得妥当，每一句话都深思熟虑，“好像轮到我了，杰内西斯，也许晚饭的时候我能给你一个更好的答复。”

才想起他们还在拍摄途中的杰内西斯眼神闪了闪。

 

“萨菲罗斯。”最后杰内西斯坐到了银发的大将军身边。沙发不大，他坐得挺远，单手支着下巴望着安吉尔的方向。沉稳的青年正依照摄影师的要求将巨剑背在背上，伸手勾住剑柄摆出正欲拔剑的动作，坚毅与成熟就是他的主题。“你想的吧？”他忽然低声询问。

“不想。”萨菲罗斯也压低了声音回应。他闲来无事，一直慵懒地靠着沙发打哈欠。不像安吉尔，他不需要保养自己的刀，因为那是测试品，有实验人员负责。

“骗人，你肯定想摸。”

原来他根本没在看安吉尔，佯装正经的他正注意着余光里的金发男孩，此时对方正百无聊赖，或者说坐立难安，竭力将视线集中在安吉尔身上。他明白的，憧憬英雄的孩子在面对偶像时总会有点无所适从，自己最初也是这样。但是一想到这些情绪大概是因为身边的大将军，杰内西斯心中不由得生出一丝抵触。

萨菲罗斯，神罗的英雄，众望所归。

他也明白这份不快不是什么值得骄傲的事，所以表现得不大明显，况且另一件事转移了他的注意，于是他们两人因为一只陆行鸟达成了奇异的和谐。

“我还什么都没说你就知道了，你觉得有说服力吗？”

“是你想摸，别扯我下水。”萨菲罗斯懒洋洋地否认，“走过去，伸出手，不是什么可耻的事，大不了被安吉尔念上一顿。还是说你居然在害羞？”

“该死的这时候装什么装，为什么我们就不能让事情简单点？老老实实地承认你对那陆行鸟一样爆炸的金毛充满好奇，然后我就过去和他说神罗的大将军对他有点兴趣，顺带摸摸他的脑袋把他带过来，回头和你描述一下手感。”

“计划不错。”萨菲罗斯假笑着称赞，“可是听起来我全无好处，为什么我不直接问一下安吉尔呢？”

“因为如果安吉尔知道了，他会怜悯地给你制造机会，而你会因为无地自容下不了手”沉重地道出事实，杰内西斯不耐烦地问道，“如何？”

“不如何，我拒绝。”

 

在杰内西斯发飙以前，萨菲罗斯抬手召来了工作人员，以本人不自觉的但仿佛是嘲笑对方智商的语气命令道：“把落在那边的平板电脑拿来。”

声音不大，但是足够男孩听到，即使他没有反应但是萨菲罗斯确信他听到了。

他从穿着工装的某人手里接下了电脑，边缘一角刻着小小的PHC-005，是神罗研发部门的前沿产品之一，萨菲罗斯之前也收到一个序列号003的，前两位是谁倒也毋庸置疑。相应的应用开发并没有跟上，与内网同步的话大致功能和普通电脑差不多。他扫了一眼界面，意外地发现除了基础系统外什么都没有。

这小鬼刚刚到底干了什么？

 

“……克劳德。”他斟酌了一下使用了这个名字，如果安吉尔这么说了那就没有问题，对于同僚的关系人他也需要稍稍注意。奇异的是这个词令男孩微微颤了一下，萨菲罗斯记下这点，“安吉尔给的东西要收好，流出去对他来说会有些影响。”他晃晃平板，示意小家伙自己来拿。

克劳德一动不动。

 “ **克劳德** 。”他重复了一遍。杰内西斯稍稍注意起来，虽然不认为萨菲罗斯会在这种小事上计较，但是对于好友的被监护人他还是得上点心。“如果你无所谓的话，我看看操作记录了。”

他摘下手套，修长有力的手带着点温度落到了屏幕上，测试品为了方便检验有专门的后台界面。其实他对此没有半分兴趣，但是见金发的孩子一点反应也没有，也就无所谓地翻看起来。

 

无效操作。

无效操作。

无效操作。

……

 

“不会用？”萨菲罗斯眉梢一挑，像是戏耍老鼠的猫一样愉悦地笑开，等待着男孩的恼羞成怒。

 

克劳德站了起来。

克劳德朝他走来。

克劳德蹲回角落。

 

杰内西斯笑出了声，他甚至不需要看萨菲罗斯的表情。

他第一次遇到这么有意思的家伙。

 

 

 

特种兵有特种兵的餐厅，但是安吉尔义无反顾了选择了去外头。

因为餐厅没有儿童餐。

 

“安吉尔，我假设你知道，儿童餐和成人餐唯一的区别就是分量？”杰内西斯踩着不紧不慢的步伐跟在身后，他知道爱好如老年人般的好友一般喜欢去些有老妈妈感觉的店。萨菲罗斯在他身边，稍慢半步，饶有兴致地盯着克劳德。

男孩把脸埋在安吉尔脖颈间，炸开的金发看上去就像一团别有风格的围脖。

“我还知道比起你母亲拿手的苹果派，你更喜欢溜去镇上吃炸鸡。”头也不回地揭了杰内西斯的短，安吉尔迈向朝下的螺旋走道。随着下行光线逐渐黯淡，一部分是因为日落，一部分是因为高层建筑遮蔽了光芒，“她总是苦恼为什么自己孩子的心不在家里，哪怕变着法地做营养均衡的美味佳肴。”

“说的好像哪次没你份似的。”杰内西斯反唇相讥，同时大步迈过一小泊水洼，下层的路不知为何总是湿漉漉的。

 

他们二人交谈时萨菲罗斯总是成为一个合格的倾听者，因为他无话可说。但是随着两位一等兵的叙述，他渐渐地在能脑海里勾勒出一些清晰的图像。

巴诺拉村，应该是在米德加稍北的地方，常年有着充沛的阳光，但是雨水可能不太丰富。安吉尔解释正是因为这样巴诺拉才会以笨苹果出名，与南边的产物不同，北边的总是更加爽脆鲜甜。绵延不断的大片苹果树在原野上起伏，紫色的果实间杂其中，饥渴的旅人可以随意采摘而不被指责。

更多的细节就没有了，他们以为他对此不感兴趣，因此说的不多。

其实还好，萨菲罗斯想，听一听也无所谓。

 

推开狭小木门的时候风铃清脆地晃荡了几下，安吉尔掂了掂坐在他胳膊上的男孩，倒不是觉着重，只是想着待会儿还要抱上座位的话现在就没必要放下。与杰内西斯预料得一模一样，吧台厨娘是个矮胖矮胖的圆墩，结实的手臂，围裙与帽子，和神罗餐厅里的并无两样。餐厅里头并没有别的人。

 

“马可欣，加张儿童椅。”安吉尔显然是熟门熟路地招呼着，褐发的胖妇人从吧台下边拎出个小木凳来，安吉尔接下后回头问道，“吧台还是四人桌？”

萨菲罗斯无所谓地摇头，伴随他的动作束起的银发如月光般流淌，胖妇人眼中一亮，旋即又因正宗而被忐忑掩去。安吉尔来的时候从不带武器，也许因为他平时就不怎么用。

“四人桌，吧台可不好说话。”杰内西斯拉开座椅拽出吱呀一声，用行动说明了一切。

安吉尔颔首，他垛稳凳子将克劳德放下，“我也是这么想的，毕竟吧台的座位没有椅背，我担心他会摔下去。”麂皮小靴子一晃一晃的踩在凳子上，粗糙的做工不像米德加这种繁华大都市常见的品种，倒像来自某些荒野地区。

“那你问什么废话。”杰内西斯扔了张菜单给萨菲罗斯。

“毕竟，”安吉尔坐在了克劳德旁边，他的所作所为简直就是一个称职的奶爸，不过自打杰内西斯认识他的时候就已经是这样了，“没有人阻止你们和老板娘聊聊。”

 

店里的位置对他们而言有些狭小。萨菲罗斯稍稍往后靠坐着，他的位置不大好，得缩着脚才不至于与安吉尔撞上。现在他怀疑杰内西斯那么果断就是为了能像现在这样舒舒服服地伸展四肢，长腿直直戳到克劳德的凳子下。

特种兵的感官足以让他在进入的一刻掌握整个空间，无论是蛀了虫的窗格、蔫了些许的野花还是许久不用的吊扇上一丝油腻的灰尘，全都不落。他不大明白安吉尔选择这里的理由，不过至少足够安静。

出乎他们意料的是，一向尊重他人意见的安吉尔没有询问克劳德，直接向马可欣要了份软贝炖蛋还有小份的苹果馅饼，外加一点覆盆子酱，这么软绵绵的东西无疑给孩子的。他自己则是腌鳕鱼、烤羊腿、酸乳酪以及蔬菜杂汤。萨菲罗斯沉默地注视着菜单，当他随意指了个并不知道是什么，但可以确定是主食的“Tourt”后，同僚们的眼神瞬间就变了。又是这样的默契，萨菲罗斯狐疑地看着他们，最终补充要求其它杰内西斯的一样。毕竟年少的诗人至少会顾忌自己进餐时的优雅。

 

“那么，”杰内西斯端正地坐好，双手交叉垫住下颌，“在正餐上来以前，我们的前菜准备好了吗？”

安吉尔了然笑笑，“他们了解到什么程度了，塔克斯的调查报告？”

一等兵的被监护人，毫无疑问严谨细致的塔克斯会将他调查得连第一张尿布的颜色都清清楚楚，然后记录备案。杰内西斯换了个单手支头的姿势，不知从哪儿变出安吉尔的PHC，在上头划拉了一下调出数据。开口前他望了眼克劳德又与安吉尔对视，无论哪方都没有问题的样子，“尼布尔海姆——小得我没听说过——的外乡人，单亲的斯特莱夫家庭，斯特莱夫夫人在分娩后身体状况一直十分糟糕。而就在两个月前，从五台归来的你恰巧走了途径尼布尔海姆的道路，又善良地救助了他们一家。对此我的评价是……这路绕得确实有点远。”

“魔晄炉出了问题算是理由吗？”

“你自己都不信，一个小小的魔晄炉怎么可能惊动一等兵，那里还有别的什么。”

“正确，而且涉及到了保密条例。”谈到这里本应该无解了，因为安吉尔不是那种会违背承诺的人，可是这次情况有点不一样，他扬起眉毛，“不过我在那儿什么也没找到，至少神罗要求的部分。如果不是情报出了错，那就是已经被什么人带走了。”

 

食物被端上了桌。

房间狭小、光线昏暗，食物看起来就不大上相，闻起来也有些廉价的浓烈。对此萨菲罗斯并没有要求太多，在军队里不会总有良好的进餐条件。他只是有点在意为什么连看起来最麻烦的烤羊腿都上了，那个连安吉尔都闻之色变的Tourt还没出现。

而餐桌的另一边，年幼的孩子低垂视线，默默地用调羹挖起蛋来。安吉尔从自己的肉食中每样切下一点堆到男孩的蛋羹上。

 

红发青年没憋住笑，不知为何这笑是对着萨菲罗斯的。

“怎么？”

“你会知道的。”

 

萨菲罗斯摩挲了一下杯沿，那是连啤酒花都没加的粗劣艾尔酒，泡沫里夹着点泛酸的甜味。他无所谓地放开还沾着水汽的杯子，执起刀叉开始切割羊排，末了慢条斯理地问道，“神罗要求的东西没有找到，那么你找到了什么？”

安吉尔的动作停了下来。他一开始就没想瞒着，也不是多大的事，说辞也早已准备好，只是一直没找着说出口的机会。没有犹豫的，他摸出一颗魔石放在杯杯碟碟的空隙里。一瞬间空气似乎都燃烧起来，呼吸里带着滚烫的温度，烈火般灼热的色彩流淌在晶体中。但也只是一瞬间，它就静静地躺在烤羊腿与熏肉之间，像一颗召唤魔石该有的那样。

 

沉默了会儿，安吉尔又隐约觉得这画面哪里不对。

 

杰内西斯率先拿起它，试探性地将力量灌注其中，流光溢彩的红色比在安吉尔手中时更为显眼。他震惊地朝安吉尔看了一眼，安吉尔点头回应。这是一颗自然魔石，他能感觉出来，但是无法探查里头的是什么，也许要找个地方召唤才能一揭谜底。萨菲罗斯随后也掂量了一下，微微的热意滚落在掌心，但是他没有试图探查，毕竟他对火属性的敏感度确实不如杰内西斯。而且，他对魔石本身并不是那么在意。

“它该被镶嵌在女神的冠冕上。”杰内西斯赞叹出声，他们几人都能看出这颗召唤魔石的价值不低于巴哈姆特，只是他想不出更适合形容的词汇了，“我想象不出来它会出现在尼布尔海姆那种小地方，至少该是人迹罕至的荒野、群龙守卫的边境，又或者是通往地底的无尽深渊。”

“我简单地说明一下。”安吉尔轻轻敲了敲桌子，将话题从魔石上拉回来，“这颗魔石是克劳德的。我在尼布尔海姆停留期间他找到了我，希望用这个魔石交换治愈他母亲的机会。斯特莱夫夫人目前被安置在神罗旗下的军队医院里，在她恢复健康以前，我想我有义务照看他一段时间。”

 

清晰易懂，简明利落，一贯的安吉尔风格。

显然也疑点重重。

 

“那么——”萨菲罗斯切下一块小羊排，“为什么是安吉尔？”

他是在问克劳德，杰内西斯马上意识到。魔石交易不只有神罗官方平台，黑市也炒得很热，但是无论走哪种途径，都没有比选择安吉尔更为可靠的了。他们明白这点是因为了解安吉尔那固执的正派作风，但是这样的选择对于一个乡下小子而言未免太过睿智。

安吉尔没有阻止。

一个能认出魔石并了解其价值的乡下小鬼，因缘际会地获得了一颗罕见的自然魔石，还恰巧遇上巡视的神罗一等兵，这不是巧合能解释的。萨菲罗斯已经问得够轻松随意，他算是对间谍之流最不关心的人，因为从未放在眼里。

不过现在看来，克劳德更像那个不把萨菲罗斯放在眼里的人，他只是机械地动着勺子。

“克劳德，我知道你听见了。”安吉尔温和地说，宽厚的大手搭上男孩的后颈，“你必须说清楚，不然我没办法把你放在身边，我也需要对其他人负责。”

男孩停下勺子，咽下嘴里的肉糜。他抬起头来时神情有一点困惑，秀气的眉毛轻轻拧着，似乎没意识到自己已经成了谈话的中心。杰内西斯心想如果这真是一个间谍，成功的基础已经有了一半，因为长得好看的人总是会有些特权的，至少他生不出厌恶之感。

 

“修雷先生，”这是男孩在他们面前第一次发出声音，模仿成人的腔调只是令人感觉更加稚嫩，“你可以把我送去福利院，我并不奢求其他，你已经做得够多了。”

 

“聪明。”萨菲罗斯抿了口酒，一如他所想淡得像水一样，“聪明过头了。”

“萨菲罗斯。”安吉尔神色微变。

没理会安吉尔的呵止，萨菲罗斯低低地笑了，“这么说了之后安吉尔就无法问下去，也不会送你去福利院，是吗？你对他的了解真是非同一般，值得称赞。”

“萨菲罗斯！”

男孩宝石般美丽的蓝眼睛定定地注视他，面无表情，看不出生气还是害怕。萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，“但是有一点你没算清楚，魔石的事安吉尔还没有上报。为了保护你他或许不会说出去，但是我会，一旦塔克斯介入事情就不会像现在这么轻松。你，还有你的母亲结局都不会太好。也许你需要我介绍一下塔克——”

“过了！萨菲罗斯！”

即使是恐吓也过分了。安吉尔明白萨菲罗斯可能并未抱持敌意，只是平静地陈述他所认为的事实，但是他看起来就像是在讯问。

“安吉尔，是你太纵容他了。”萨菲罗斯冰冷地回应，但是也没显得太上心，他觉得已经没必要在这件事上花更多的时间，“事情一点也不复杂，如果他不解释清楚，那么就把一切交给塔克斯。你没时间管一个目的不明的小鬼，这样对你们都好。当然，如果那就是你的决定，我不会干预。”

 

一时之间餐桌上的空气凝固了。

餐刀在杰内西斯手中转了两圈，他知道以安吉尔的固执是不会轻易被说动的。平心而论，萨菲罗斯的建议相当中肯，如果是他也会建议安吉尔给些钱了事，别惹麻烦上身。不过他的想法与萨菲罗斯有些出入，应该没什么太大的阴谋，只是普通的乡下人想贪些便宜，他在巴诺拉的十几年见过不少。也许过几天拜访一下斯特莱夫夫人是个不错的选择。

 

只是……杰内西斯不确定地望着那个小脑袋，克劳德像是什么都没有发生一样，无所谓地低下头开始挖苹果派，任凭萨菲罗斯怀疑的视线落在身上。这不是一个 **孩子** 该有的表现，他太平静了，一定有什么地方出了问题。

 

 

 

 

“我很抱歉，萨菲罗斯。”回去的路上安吉尔忽然轻声说道。

他稍微动了动手臂，好让克劳德枕在他肩膀上时能睡得更轻松些。这是真的睡着了，因为男孩总是对别人的接触十分紧张，此刻却完全放松下来，安吉尔也是花了很长时间才让克劳德不那么抗拒。某种意义上还是挺有成就感的。

“……没什么。”萨菲罗斯有点迟疑地回应，安吉尔总是先道歉的那个，无论错在哪方。但是这次他觉得自己可能也有些责任，“我没在生气。”也许是因为杰内西斯去书店取书了，没有第三者的情况下他能稍稍放开一些，而安吉尔恰好是那种能令人敞开心扉的人。

“我知道你是在担心——”

“我没有担心，安吉尔，要是你连应付一个小鬼的实力都没有，神罗的素质就堪忧了。”

“我知道了。”安吉尔压下嘴角的笑意，没有再继续这个话题。眼角是一撮蓬松的金毛，越过男孩睡得歪斜的脑袋，余光里可以看到萨菲罗斯冷峻的侧脸，“说起来，你是不是又长高了？”距离上次见面也有一段时间，十七岁的青年似乎又高了不少，也许很快就会超过他了。倒是杰内西斯一直在对自己的身高忧心忡忡，他不希望任何一方面弱于萨菲罗斯。“我第一次知道你也是在你七岁的时候，那时你就是一个英雄了。”

这个也字透着股意味深长，萨菲罗斯叹了口气，“说吧，仅此一次，我会听的。”

安吉尔向他们介绍克劳德的目的十分明显，他大概是想在平常去的店里，轻轻松松地来一次久违的聚会，说起来萨菲罗斯还是第一次知道安吉尔喜欢什么样的店。不过一切显然被他的发言毁了，尽管萨菲罗斯觉得自己并没有错，也不明白安吉尔为何打定主意要收养一个来路不明的孩子。

没错，是收养。

 

“我知道你在七岁，甚至更早的时候就是英雄了，杰内西斯家里还收藏了你的一打海报——啊，别跟他说。”不知道是否有意说漏嘴的，安吉尔又顺带揭了杰内西斯的底，不过从他宽厚的个性来说应该是无意的，“你和我们不一样，很不一样。当然，无疑是褒义的，只是很多时候我都不知如何与你交谈。”

萨菲罗斯耸肩，“所以这是我第一次见你们来这种店。”这句话听起来竟有些抱怨的意思。

“总觉得你不会喜欢，”打量着青年梳得齐整的银发、纤尘不染的皮衣，以及不轻易离身的野太刀，安吉尔如此评价，“你看起来就是要坐在高级餐厅里，面前的菜必须是一个大盘子里放上一小撮的那种，高脚杯里的红酒还得是固定产地的。”

“除了糖水一样的酒，还行。”

“那么下次我再邀请你。”安吉意外但又高兴地点头，然后继续方才的话题，“在巴诺拉，地主家七岁的孩子稍稍识些字，但也只会读些童话或者传奇；如果生在平民家会有许多事要做，夏秋割来野生的苜蓿晒干了做牛羊的口粮，冬季则是收获苹果的季节，空闲下来时我经常会在地里挖蚯蚓或者逮青蛙去喂鸡——据说那样的鸡蛋比较美味。你可能难以想象，逮住一只小青蛙，用线吊着在湖边晃荡，不一会就能钓上块头特大的牛蛙。”安吉尔娓娓道来，这些事他与安杰内西斯一般不会提起，到这个年纪再说些小孩的玩物总归奇怪，“普通人在七岁的时候就是这样的小鬼。他们傻乎乎的，懂的东西不多，也没什么复杂的心思，最多有点小聪明。”

“你怀里的那个可不是什么普通小鬼。”萨菲罗斯提醒，纵然他没有经历过正常的童年，但是普通小孩是什么样他还是有点底的，至少不是克劳德这样。

“他是。”安吉尔笃定道，“虽然有些敏感和内向，但是和这个年纪的男孩们一样，崇拜着英雄和冒险。”

 

**“萨菲罗斯，克劳德很喜欢你，他看着你的时候眼中全是憧憬。”**

 

“哦？”萨菲罗斯怀疑自己听错了，“你管那叫憧憬？”

“我也很惊讶，但是我找不到比憧憬更适合的词。”小小的、蹲坐在角落里的身影，在萨菲罗斯挥动正宗时眼睛一眨不眨地盯着，纯净的蓝色闪耀起来仿佛落进了星芒，那几乎是安吉尔所见过最美丽的色彩，“我还拍了照，回头发给你感受一下。”

“他只是不太擅长与别人交流。”安吉尔又继续说道，没来由的他觉得克劳德与萨菲罗斯有些相似，只是表现的方式不大一样，“跟在我身边的一个月，他从来没有主动开过口，有些问题也不会回答。每天点菜的时候我都换着花样，但是至今不知道他喜欢吃什么。唯有今天，他看着你的时候，我意识到他也能与其他孩子一样。所以如果可以的话，我希望你能稍微友善点。”

“所以你还是打定主意要收养他，就因为一颗魔石？”萨菲罗斯还是无法接受，整件事最不可理喻的就是这点，“魔石还给了杰内西斯。”他又补充道，他们三人中显然杰内西斯比较适合它。

 

其实安吉尔自己也不大理解，他虽然算是传统意义上的好人，但是也没同情心泛滥到这个地步。圆盘下的贫民窟里有多少面黄肌瘦的孩子，他永远也不可能顾得上，唯有做好自己能做的。

而当初小小的孩子举起流淌着火焰般瑰丽色泽的魔石，向他提出交换时，也只是单纯地要钱而已，钱货两清是最好的选择。但是安吉尔无法忘记那时的场面，纵使男孩的衣服磨得掉色起毛、金发与脸颊也蒙上了泥泞的污水，望向他的眼神却那么令人印象深刻——

 

迷惘、失意，焦急、痛苦，谨慎、怀疑。

最深处却透着坚定无比的 **希望** 。

 

没有人能拒绝这样的一双眼睛，它们太具有感染力了。

 

他摇了摇头，将回忆甩出脑海，“不会有事的，连塔克斯都不能从他的履历里找出点不对劲——除了那个不知名的父亲，不过我认为这是最无所谓的部分。他只是个普通的孩子。”安吉尔试图说服萨菲罗斯，也像是要说服自己，“看在我的份上，稍微满足他对英雄的憧憬吧。”

“……如果你这么希望。”

这算是同意了，对于萨菲罗斯来说，扮演英雄得心应手。

 

他稍稍偏过头去，忽然发现那一团炸开的金毛就在眼前，随着行走带起的风微微摇晃着，毫无防备。他盯着小小的金毛脑袋看了一会儿，看得连安吉尔都不由得侧目，“怎么了？”反正这一次，安吉尔是没能猜透萨菲罗斯的心思。

萨菲罗斯收回视线，“没什么。今晚我点的那个Tourt是什么？最后都没有出现。”

“那个啊，”安吉尔翘起嘴角，不像杰内西斯那般要笑不笑，稳重的笑容在他脸上是如此自然，“下次再一起来吧，我会告诉你的。”

 

 

 

 

——在那之后不久。

 

“安吉尔！”红发青年旋风般冲进安吉尔的办公室，双手撑在桌上，身子前倾几乎凑到安吉尔脸上，一点也没有平日里的斯文样，“你猜我召唤出了什么？不死鸟！居然是不死鸟！天啊，神罗追踪了这么多年连它们的一根毛都搞不到，怎么会出现在克劳德手上！你问过他吗？”

“等等，太突然了，让我冷静一下。”安吉尔放下几张人事调动通知，有些头痛地按着额头。比起惊讶，他显然忧虑更甚，“有其他人看见吗？”

一路走来兴奋劲稍微淡去的杰内西斯立刻明白了他的意思，“没有直接目击者，但是能量波动太大，不可能避过检测。不过应该没什么问题，使用者是我，一般不会联想到小陆行鸟那儿。”

“小陆行鸟？”安吉尔默默地在心里给这个比喻点了个赞，最终还是没能压下嘴角的笑意，“精确。”但是碍于形象他不能笑得更多了，微微一咳将话题拉了回来，“那要编个好理由，你看着办，过一会就要写报告了。”

“他没提过吗？”

“他要是能开口说话就谢天谢地了，我现在重新考虑把他送去学校到底是不是正确的了，让很可能被孤立……比起这个，还有什么事？”

安吉尔只是顺口以问，但是杰内西斯竟严肃地站直了身子，“你把魔石给了我，陆行鸟却记在你的名下，我觉得这说不过去，本想问问是不是应该过户到我名下的。”

 

安吉尔莫不做声，沉默地盯着他，深邃的眼神中传递着『就凭你』三个字。

 

杰内西斯不以为意，“能复杂到哪去，给张床，吃穿都有工作人员。而且学校方面你肯定给他报的一定是寄宿，毕竟平时我们根本不在。”

“……我们不谈这件事，他已经姓修雷了。杰内西斯。我们是朋友，那颗魔石更适合你，这样就足够了。假使你仍感到有所亏欠，我这里确实还有一个问题。”安吉尔拉开抽屉，抽出最上面的一沓文件递了过来。杰内西斯一眼就认出照片上的女人是陆行鸟妈……是斯特莱夫夫人，因为没长开的男孩五官里有母亲柔和的影子。

这是一份医疗报告。

安吉尔都觉得苦手的事……杰内西斯迅速翻了翻，面色凝重起来。

“觉得为难的话就算了，我再想想——”

“确实很难，由你来做也更加合适。”杰内西斯收下了报告，“但是什么都不做对我而言更加为难，所以交给我吧。毕竟我们是朋友。”他微微一笑。

 


	2. Chapter 2

克劳德•修雷面无表情地注视着镜子，镜子里的克劳德•修雷也面无表情地盯着他。  
他眨了眨眼，扶着盥洗池往前靠了点，凑得足够近时撩起了一丝额发。白皙的皮肤上散落着点点不祥的阴翳，稍一触碰便传来尖锐的疼痛，似乎还有谁在他耳际疯狂大笑，整个世界都震颤起来。他摇晃了一下，差点从椅子上摔下去，但是动作又轻得像猫一样，外头的一等兵只当他微微挪动了一下。  
脏污的液体渗了出来，带着点腥气，顺着鼻翼流淌而下，滴滴答答落到白瓷池子里。

星痕。

他又被安吉尔碰到了。  
昨天安吉尔挥剑的时候戴着露指手套，安抚地揉蹭他的脑袋时指腹直接触碰到了他的皮肤。头发遮挡的部分其实无所谓，不会被注意到，但是后来被触碰到的后颈实在无法掩藏，此时伴随着疼痛星痕正一点一点腐蚀到深处，不过也已经减缓下来 ，再过几天就能逆转。只要能小心点，再小心点，别再被碰到……  
他应该拒绝的。像第一次见面的时候，在感到疼痛的一瞬间拍开安吉尔的手，维持他一贯的生人勿近的态度。可是克劳德绝望地意识到拒绝安吉尔的好意正变得愈发困难，事实上他就是那么喜欢安吉尔，他依赖他，被触碰的时候高兴得不知如何是好。

安吉尔的手很大，十分有力，能轻而易举捏碎他的脑袋，但是因为是安吉尔所以恰恰相反，那是一双正试图保护他的手。带着些粗糙的厚茧，非常温柔，非常温暖……就和扎克斯一样。  
扎克斯喜欢揉他的脑袋，飞翘的金发被揉乱又压扁，最后总会弹回原来的样子，分毫不差，所以扎克斯特别喜欢这样玩。那时克劳德才十五，已经十八的特种兵比他高上一个头有余，伸手一勾然后另一只大手一盖，一点都不带商量的。他每次都向扎克斯抱怨别闹了，但其实他很享受这样嬉闹的时刻，他只是不好意思说出来，反正扎克斯会明白的。  
如果当时说出来就好了。  
如果能坦率地说我很开心就好了。

“可是你知道的，你一直都知道不是吗？”镜子里的男孩困惑地看着他，仿佛不明白这个虚伪的人在忏悔什么，“归根究底，你只是希望自己好过罢了。”

“是的，我知道。”克劳德闭上眼，不去看对方质问的脸，“所以这是我应得的。”  
没能说出口的话只会深埋心里，永远见不得光，然后一点一点烂掉，因为他想要道歉的人都已经不在了。扎克斯还活在贡加加，爱丽丝刚流落圆盘下，可他们不是克劳德认识的扎克斯与爱丽丝，不再是。无论曾经多么喜欢、多么在乎、多么习惯，错过的东西永远也不可能回来，所以遗憾才会是遗憾。这一点，他比谁都要清楚。  
他现在必须一直小心翼翼地活着，不能出一点差错，不会留下哪怕一丝遗憾的可能。  
所以即使感到痛楚也没关系，他可以忍耐。他喜欢安吉尔的手，喜欢安吉尔抚摸他时温暖如春日里和煦的风。

克劳德捧了一把水，用力地泼到脸上。 

 

“她究竟是什么……一等兵……连将军……”  
“安吉尔……遗孀……虐恋情深……”

电梯门在面前合上，也掩去了护士站处的窃窃私语。拜特种兵的身体素质所赐，萨菲罗斯能将模糊的细语听个大致，只是有些细微的词汇不明所以。由于斯特莱夫夫人是安吉尔送来的，记录显示前些日子杰内西斯也来看了一趟，今天他的拜访大概会让话题陷入新一轮高潮。他没有任何感想，只不过特种兵的频繁造访确实能令斯特莱夫女士得到更为细致的照顾，对此安吉尔应该是赞成的。  
他打开PHS。  
几封来自拉扎德的任务列表，宝条的例行试验通知，卢法斯的聚会有邀请，乏善可陈，他匆匆扫了几眼然后按下删除，历史记录很快就到了底。  
他的目光落在了来自安吉尔的已阅邮件上。

叮——  
电梯到了。

斯特莱夫夫人被安置在顶层的加护病房，整层就只有她一人。戒备等级很高，因为这几天有些怖恐分子不大安分。据称都市开发部的执行总监萨里耶提失踪了几天，今早部门办公室收到了他的尾指，但是绑匪尚未提出什么要求。大抵是回不来了，神罗从不向怖恐分子妥协。  
安保人员朝萨菲罗斯敬了个礼，让开门的位置。

“你好呀，年轻的小先生。”枯瘦的女人放下手中织着的一小团毛衣，眨了眨瑰丽的绿眼睛，然后朝来人露出一个明亮的微笑。与萨菲罗斯理解的乡下女人有些不同，不过确实带着股淳朴、和善，还有显而易见的没主见与怯懦。  
然后见到她的那一刻萨菲罗斯就明白过来，医生说的『像一朵美丽的花正在枯萎』究竟是什么意思。斯特莱夫女士就要死了，不是因为深度中毒而显出的魔晄眼，也不是因为病痛折磨而瘦削的脸颊、皱巴巴的皮肤。战场上用魔石可以复活濒临死亡的士兵，但那是因为他们寿命未尽。女人的『生命』已经枯竭，如同迟暮的老人腐朽的古树，再也没有挽救的余地。所以安吉尔几乎是收养了克劳德，不出意外会照顾他至独立。  
这不太好，因为将死之人能做出什么是无法预料的，讯问也就没有了意义。  
馥郁的百合香气弥散在房间里，正热烈绽放的白花被修剪整齐插在水瓶里，不见一丝残枝败叶。房间的采光很好，大片的落地玻璃透进落日的余晖，将病房染作暖融融的淡橙色，于是女人的笑也被映得温暖无比。  
看上去不讨厌，萨菲罗斯这么想着，拉开椅子落了座，向女士示意，“萨菲罗斯。”  
“胡妮丝，胡妮丝•斯特莱夫。”  
萨菲罗斯思忖一会儿。来之前他并未想好要说什么，他甚至根本没打算坐下，这只是一次心血来潮的拜访，一阵莫名且错误的冲动。不过既然坐定，他也不会浪费机会，毕竟有些在安吉尔那儿没能继续的话题也许能在这儿得到答案。

“萨菲罗斯……我可以这样称呼你吗？”胡妮丝打破了沉默，声音里有些试探、有些渴望，“你是安吉尔的朋友吗？”  
萨菲罗斯被问了个措手不及，半晌迟疑地点头道，“是。”  
女人笑靥如花，她笑起来的时候眼角褶起深深的痕迹，可是岁月剥夺不去沉寂在她身上的美丽。萨菲罗斯发现胡妮丝很非常爱笑，克劳德与她截然不同，还有对人的称谓，克劳德至今都拘谨地说着修雷先生。他不明白为什么如此爱笑的女人会有一个性情寡淡的孩子，虽然他不大理解正常人的世界，但这确实感觉不对。  
“那么小先生，请问你看到我的孩子了吗？他叫克劳德，头发翘得和陆行鸟一样，怎么弄都不服帖。他不太擅长和别人说话，总不能与其他孩子玩到一块儿，虽然固执，可是也非常胆小。”胡妮丝拉扯了一下针线，有些急迫，又有些失落，“我已经很长时间没见过他了，安吉尔说会带他来见我，可是一次也没有——我知道不应该要求太多，安吉尔也不会骗我——我真的很担心，因为那孩子很害怕寂寞。”  
不，我觉得他胆子大过头了，萨菲罗斯默默地想。他尚不明白勇气并非无所畏惧，而是即使怕到骨子里，也绝不允许自己后退一步。不过……一次也没有？是顾虑到女人的身体状况吗？  
“见过。”萨菲罗斯简单回应，“他很好。”  
别样的光彩绽放在女人眼里，她坐直了身子，期期艾艾地问道：“他现在多高了？有好好吃饭吗？玩得来的朋友有吗？会不会给安吉尔添了不少麻烦？”  
“……”

也许是气氛不错，也许是因为接下来萨菲罗斯并没有什么安排，也许只是胡妮丝的笑太具有迷惑性——因为很少有人会对萨菲罗斯露出这样温暖的表情，于是在短暂的沉默过后，他居然开始回答了，安吉尔大概会吓上一跳。  
“109至115公分之间，因为头发所以不太准确……”他一边说一边一边注意着女人脸上每一丝细微的表情变化，指尖每一次不自觉地摩挲，谈及孩子的每一个细节都令她欢欣雀跃。这些应该不是伪装的，她就和看上去一样的简单易懂，同时又对自己的孩子充满爱意，“总的来说，安吉尔并不觉得麻烦，可能还很喜欢。”

『你的母亲是个很好的人。』

萨菲罗斯顿了一下，感到了轻微的不自在，他避开胡妮丝的视线，目光落在她手头的小红毛衣上。他对男孩了解的不多，再谈下去就会变成单方面的倾听，所以他换了个话题，“我想知道你是怎么沾上魔晄的。尼布尔海姆确实有魔晄炉，但是你并不在那工作，工人也不会暴露在这么高的浓度下。”  
“魔晄？”胡妮丝看起来困惑极了，“你是说村子外头那些巨大的锅炉吗？我去应聘过，但是他们不需要女人。不需要我这样的，力气不够，也笨手笨脚。”她有些沮丧，神色黯淡下来，“我并不是一个称职的母亲，挣钱太难，能留给克劳德的时间又太少。当我意识到的时候，他已经不怎么说话，也不太会笑了。”

不是因为魔晄炉，与塔克斯的报告一致。  
根据其他方面的调查，胡妮丝带着身孕出现在尼布尔海姆的时候双眼就是这样，那时候魔晄炉还没建起来。没有人知道这个单身女人之前经历了些什么，她在一个雾霭的清晨出现，虚弱地寻求一个落脚处。乡下地方，对于单身母亲虽有同情，但对『不检点』的人却也生不出多少怜悯。  
这个细节其实非常奇怪，因为克劳德的双眼是纯粹的蓝色，清亮的、剔透的，没有一点儿杂质。怀孕的妇女会将魔晄带给孩子，这是已经被证明的事，除非他们不是母子，但这不可能，塔克斯不可能没做鉴定。  
塔克斯们还关注了一些其他细节，比如胡妮丝确实笨手笨脚，曾雇佣她挤牛奶的汉考克先生抱怨『她连顺着乳房往下挤都不会，我的小牛们痛得哞哞直叫』，帮忙洗衣服的时候则『连血渍不能用热水洗都不知道，洗坏了我多少衣服』。看起斯特莱夫女士在来到尼布尔海姆这个偏远小山村以前不谙世事。  
或者说，过着养尊处优的生活。

“那么——”萨菲罗斯意识到问些塔克斯都调查过的事没有意义，如果他们问不出来，他就没有必要继续。于是他换了个方向，但是没抱多大希望，因为安吉尔与杰内西斯不可能忽略这点，“魔石呢？那颗召唤魔石你是怎么得到的？”  
胡妮丝脸上困惑更甚，“你在说什么？”  
“这可真是意料之外……”

如果说是伪装，未免太过高明。心跳没有变，呼吸频率也没有——这不是萨菲罗斯观察到的，而是一旁维持她生命的仪器平稳如初，而她的反应又是如此迅速自然。只是这太出乎萨菲罗斯意料，他原以为斯特莱夫夫人是某个家族的落魄后裔，带着传家的魔石流亡，或者私奔到山沟里，这应该就是事情的全貌，而不是重重疑团又回到克劳德修雷身上。

也许是说得太久，胡妮丝抿了抿干渴的双唇，伸手去够床头的杯子。扎着针头的手上青色的血管凸起，见状萨菲罗斯自然而然起身替她去取，他不知道自己为何会这么做，就只是……只是下意识的。

 

“萨菲罗斯！”  
“等等——”

 

一声剧烈的怒吼倏忽炸裂，萨菲罗斯想都没想抄起正宗反身一挥，刀背划过淡银的轨迹。有太多怖恐分子或者是复仇者喜欢从背后袭击，他已经习惯了，只是他不太想斯特莱夫女士被鲜血惊扰。可是他错愕地发觉正宗落在了空处，取而代之的是低处什么东西扑了过来，在看清以前他就反射性地一脚踹了出去。  
“住手萨——”  
杰内西斯的声音哽在喉中，他稍慢半步接住撞过来的男孩，后退两步以卸掉冲劲，即便如此还是险些撞到墙上，胸口一窒肋骨隐隐作痛。可怕的力度令他几乎停止了思考，萨菲罗斯是刚刚是认真的——  
认真得足以击退训练有素的士兵，也足以杀死毫无防备的孩子。

克劳德咳嗽着，鲜血从口中、从鼻腔大量涌出，但是他挣扎着要从红发青年的怀中挣脱，随即呕出了更多的血，滴滴答答落到了地上。杰内西斯不敢太用力，他意识到男孩的内脏受伤了，很可能是断裂的肋骨插进了肺部，或者更糟，犹豫之下竟被对方挣脱开去。克劳德踉跄了两步，然后直直地栽倒在地上。  
血泊在他脸边扩散开来，玷污了软软的毫无生气的金发。男孩颤抖着朝萨菲罗斯的方向伸出手，细嫩的手指在瓷砖上抓出惨烈的血迹，一瞬间蓝眼中绽开耀眼的光彩。

妈妈啊——  
夺走她一次还不够吗，萨菲罗斯？

“不！安吉尔会杀了我的——”杰内西斯近乎崩溃地哀嚎，小心翼翼地撑起克劳德的身体，他快要窒息了。男孩似乎又要反抗，但是已经没有了挣扎的力气，漂亮的蓝眼睛渐渐黯淡下来，“听得见吗？没有人打算伤害你妈妈，别害怕，集中注意呼吸！血吐出来！”他抬起头来朝后头吓呆了的门卫吼道，“叫医生！急救！”  
“魔石。”萨菲罗斯勉强找回自己的声音，他知道自己用了多大的力道，他没想到事情会变成这样，“治愈魔石。”  
“他骨头断在里面了，魔石没用！”反复的愈合与撕裂只会白白耗费体力，没受过重伤的萨菲罗斯根本不知道这回事，“复活带了吗……啊我带了。”杰内西斯已经乱得语无伦次，他不是没杀过人，可是女人和孩子——他不是安吉尔那种正直到骨子里的正派人物，但也不曾对无辜弱小出手——太糟糕了，他为什么没能抓住克劳德？  
匆匆赶来的医疗队将他们从混乱中拯救出来，一道而来的还有警卫，萨菲罗斯惊讶地发现混在警卫堆中里的还有西装革履的伊丽娜。困惑只在娇小的金发少女脸上维持了一瞬，显然局面复杂得连塔克斯都无法保持镇静，但是她很快反应过来，朝萨菲罗斯点头示意后确认了房内的情况，开始向上级汇报情况。

一种奇怪的感觉击中了萨菲罗斯。他不是觉得愧疚，也没有担忧，这一层就有急救设施，以神罗的医疗条件男孩不会死的，甚至不会留下任何后遗症。但是当他看着克劳德瘦弱的身躯被抱上平车，熙熙攘攘的医护人员包围下只能隐约看到无力垂下的手时，却无法克制地烦躁起来。  
『他看着你的时候眼中全是憧憬。』  
那不是憧憬，安吉尔，至少憧憬的对象不是我。如果是，他不可能认为我正试图伤害他的母亲，也不可能用那样的声音喊出我的名字。那么多的憎恨，那么多的绝望，我甚至没能分辨出是他。  
可是心烦意乱之余，他还感到了莫名的兴奋。  
细想下去之前，萨菲罗斯意识到了一个更为严峻的问题，斯特莱夫夫人——

萨菲罗斯迟疑地转过身。  
他刚刚在斯特莱夫夫人面前，几乎杀死了她的孩子。

“小先生？”胡妮丝试探性地发出声音，她的手还搭在床头铃上，方才是她召来了医生，门卫的速度不可能如此之快。她听上去还算平静，只是有些恐惧，有些紧张，“那孩子会没事的，是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯缓缓点头，细细地注视着对方脸上细微的情绪变化。  
“太好了……”胡妮丝舒了口气，微微一笑，“真的是太好了，他还那么小，令我想起了克劳德，如果克劳德出了事我真的不知道该怎么活下去。虽然不知道是谁家的孩子，能没事真是万幸，你不该这么伤害他的。”  
“……你说什么？”萨菲罗斯感到血液逐渐冰凉下来，虽然它们从未炽热，可是也从未如此寒冷。女人温柔且暖和的笑容竟令他感到一丝畏惧，他以为自己无所畏惧。胡妮丝•斯特莱夫与盖斯特形容的『母亲』不同，与安吉尔和杰内西斯交谈中的『母亲』不同，她甚至不知道方才那个想从神罗将军手下救下她的孩子是谁。

『我已经很长时间没见过他了。』  
安吉尔不可能阻止他们见面，他们见过了，但是胡妮丝从来不知道。塔克斯也不可能没做个人讯问，但是记录没有显示，因为他们发觉这是没有意义的。魔晄中毒会使人疯狂，使人失去理智，显而易见，胡妮丝•斯特莱夫便是如此。

“他叫克劳德，克劳德• 斯特莱夫。”萨菲罗斯不知道自己为何要试图解释，但是他迫切地想要证明些什么，一些他一直以来相信的东西。  
“他也是这个名字吗？和克劳德正好一样呢。你是说……你以为他是我的克劳德？”仿佛不可置信似的，胡妮丝惊讶地拔高了声音，“不是的，先生。母亲怎么会认错自己的孩子呢？哪怕是忘记自己，我也不会忘记克劳德的。他不是克劳德。”

 

妈妈……  
克劳德嗡动着嘴唇，汩汩血流中冒出几个气泡，宝石蓝的眼睛中虚无一片，杰内西斯几乎不敢对上那死寂的目光。  
然后下一秒瞳孔忽然扩散开来，男孩的呼吸停止了。

 

冷……非常的冷。  
尼布尔海姆坐落于绵延不断的山脉之中，秋日叶落之前便能冻得人瑟瑟发抖，家里也很少生火，他们光是活下去便已竭尽全力。他的手总是暖不起来，冻得泛红，有时会感到疼痛。可是更冷的地方是心里，妈妈越来越虚弱了，保持清醒的时间也越来越短暂，闪烁着魔晄般青绿的眼睛明亮得叫人害怕，这就是生下他的代价。  
他必须离开这里，必须到镇上去，再让妈妈留在尼布尔海姆的话她会死去。

为什么哪怕重来一次，我还是要失去她呢？

身后的雪地里留下深深浅浅的脚印，打着转儿落下的雪花又逐渐将它们掩去，深夜里积雪泛着明亮的白，与钴蓝的夜幕倒映成荒诞的画面。没有人帮他，他们不相信那个单亲妈妈要死了，她虽然看上去瘦削，但是没有任何病状；他们也救不了她，魔晄中毒不是小地方的赤脚医生能治的。离开尼布尔海姆要经过森林狼的领地，每年都有几个男人死在途中。  
黑夜里绿莹莹的眼睛闪烁着，它们跟在男孩身后，爪子陷进厚雪中发出沙沙的声响。森林狼们的肚皮瘪着，毛皮黯淡无光，肋骨一根一根贴在皮下。杀人是冒险的，刀与棍棒，它们尚在考量，不如等待这个人类自己倒下。雾气自它们鼻息中泛起，涎水顺着獠牙流下，它们按捺着跟在男孩身后。

克劳德踉跄了一下。  
像是一个信号，胸前长着一撮银毛的头狼一跃而起，目标直指男孩裹在厚重围巾下的脖子。它的前爪触及男孩肩膀将他扑倒在地，低头便要咬开围巾。下一秒它悲惨地嚎叫起来，一把匕首狠狠地扎进了它的脖子，拔出来时一股血柱喷溅出来，洒在雪地上泛着腥臭的味道陷了下去。  
忽如其来的变故震慑住了狼群，它们谨慎地围成一个圈，判断着情况。  
情况糟透了。滚烫的血令克劳德冻僵的手稍稍恢复了知觉，他活动了一下手指，将自己藏在狼尸之下。他下手很准，直取动脉，但是凭着这么把小刀要穿透厚重的皮毛已经耗尽了他的全力，不会再有更好的瞄准机会了。他刚好落在了林地的开阔带，腹背受敌，如果能找到一块岩壁……  
粘稠的血滴在他的脸上，他贪婪地舔舐着，汲取珍贵的热量。  
狼群又蠢蠢欲动。

男孩站了起来，但即使站起来也只是比巨狼稍微高上一点，没有任何威慑力。圈子正逐渐缩小，鲜血刺激了它们的嗅觉，还有胃口。狼不会吃掉同伴，可是死去的同伴就不再是狼了，严酷的冬天教会他们严酷的生存法则。克劳德丢下头狼的尸体，稍稍移动，他身后的狼迟疑地散开一些，身前的狼则嗅了嗅那块肉的味道，有一部分被吸引过去了，相当一部分。  
克劳德外套一脱甩向身后的两只黑狼，趁着遮蔽视线的瞬间突破重围朝远处隐约的山壁轮廓跑去。他知道这是徒劳，森林狼的速度比他快上太多，但总要一试。

左腿一阵剧痛，他失去平衡狠狠栽倒在雪地里，匕首不知飞到了哪去。然后是肩膀，没咬中大血管，衣服还是太厚，但是獠牙陷入了他的肌肉中，咕噜咕噜撕掉一大片皮肉。恶臭的热气喷在耳际，他听到了自己被咀嚼的声音。  
一并滚出去的鲜红魔石在雪地里散发着微弱的光芒。  
我不能死……妈妈在等我……爱丽丝……扎克斯……我不想死在这里……  
他挣扎着朝魔石爬去，拖着几条死死咬住他的狼，竭尽全力，爬行过后留下一道长长的血路。群狼正将他的身体撕碎，他疼得感觉不到哪里被撕咬，不过也没那么疼，他经历过的远比这个要多。右手抓住了微烫的魔石，这是不死鸟的魔石，他在尼布尔海姆的水塔中找到，范围杀伤足以了结这群饿狼。他回忆着每一次战斗的感觉，有自己的也有扎克斯的，将魔力灌入赤红的晶体中，然后引导着召唤兽的降临。  
魔石没有一丝动静。  
他绝望地闭上双眼，松开了手，魔石重新落在雪地上，被某只毛茸茸的脚一踩不知道滚去了哪里。

明明连萨菲罗斯都没能杀死我，现在却要死在这了吗？  
明明我已经不再软弱，为什么还是什么都保护不了？

 

一声枪响爆鸣在漆黑的森林里。  
然后接二连三，每一枚子弹都精准地穿透了巨狼的头颅，炸裂的脑浆飞溅在雪地上，散发着腾腾热气融化了积雪。余下的狼群毛发倒立，朝来人的方向低低地嘶吼着，但是下一声枪响炸开的弹雨将它们的气势打得粉碎，转瞬便呜咽着四散开去。这种连射技巧克劳德只知道一人展示过，他勉强抬起脑袋，被血浸透的视野里正飞奔来一个红色的身影。

“为什么你会出现在这里？”瓦伦丁先生的声音可怕至极，他迅速捧起雪堆在男孩身上，半是为了止血半是为了擦尽血迹看清伤口，显然他没有魔石，“你不该这么莽撞，至少和村里的男人一道……该死，你需要专业的人来看。”看到外翻的伤口，一向寡言的他居然骂起了脏话。  
“没事。”克劳德呵了口气，失了血的唇泛起白色，他实在太冷了，“我以为……我没想到你会回来。”  
“为什么？”文森特解下披风将男孩裹了进去。  
克劳德缩进男人的胸膛，没有回答。  
故友的表情看上去好多了，想必是已经见到了露克蕾西亚。多年以前，或是多年以后的某一天，当他们久别重逢时，年长的男人面上严肃依旧，可是一直困扰着他的那些沉重的东西忽然就烟消云散了。克劳德发自内心地为这样的好友高兴，可是想要开口时又变得不自信起来。  
一道经历了那么多以后，文森特对他而言亦师亦友，即使不开口请求也会得到帮助，可现在他们只是见过几面的陌生人，那么，他又什么理由去请求这头独行的地狱犬呢？克劳德确信在有人需要的时候文森特会伸出援手，他知道好友的秉性，虽然看起来冷漠，却是毋庸置疑的友善和温柔，文森特值得信赖。可是……可是为什么就要帮助他呢？为什么克劳德•斯特莱夫会有这个资格呢？

克劳德深深信赖着文森特，他只是没办法相信自己。

“我想去镇上。”半晌，他轻声说。  
“暴风雪快来了，回尼布尔海姆是最好的选择。”文森特的声音隔着胸膛传来，低沉的、稳重的，“你想去镇上做什么？”  
“妈妈病了，我想去找医生。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“……”  
“所以你一开始找到我，不是因为露克蕾西亚想见我，而是希望我带你母亲去看医生？”  
“……”  
文森特了然。他低头毫不意外地看见了男孩难堪的表情，对方因受到帮助而感到羞愧。他惆怅地叹了口气，加紧了步伐，因为怀里身体的温度正逐渐降低，“你唯一的错误就是没早点告诉我，有求于人不是什么可耻的事，从来不是。”

克劳德咬紧牙关，克制不住地发抖。文森特以为他感到冷，小心挑着没有被浸湿的地方拥紧了些。风雪里冰霜凝结在男孩的睫毛上，像极了颤颤巍巍的眼泪。

他们在神罗别墅的旧址设法找到了点应急的东西，总算把克劳德包扎得不那么凄惨。文森特随后拎着克劳德回到家中，自己则要离开一趟去找医生，临行前他将焰色的召唤魔石重新放到了男孩跟前。  
“我不会问你从哪得来的，但是不要交出去，哪怕是特种兵也不行。也别提到我，会惹上很大的麻烦。”黑发男人不厌其烦地强调这一点，将特种兵三个字咬得很重，雾气散开在空气里，“医生的事我会想办法，魔石你自己留着，总有一天会用得上。”  
克劳德没有接，他希望文森特能收下不死鸟，总比留在一个不能使用魔石的人手里要好。  
见状文森特蹲了下来，牵起克劳德没有受伤的右手，将魔石放在了小小的手心里。背对着房屋光源的克劳德能看清那双猩红之眼里流露的淡淡暖意，他想起文森特总是十分招小孩子喜欢，然后在他反应过来以前，大手自然而然地就罩到了他的头上，胡乱地揉了揉。  
“等我回来。”他与克劳德碰了碰额头，旋即转身隐没于无尽的风雪中。

暗色的血顺着魔石流淌而下。  
克劳德忽然明白了一切，跌跌撞撞伸出手要拉住他的衣角——  
文森特。他的老师，他的战友，他的同伴，他的慰藉，他的救赎。他离去的背影就和扎克斯一模一样。  
“文森特！”他向前一步踩到积雪里，受伤的腿一软就跪了下来，绝望的嘶喊被淹没在寒风的哭泣里，“等等我，文森特！”克劳德虚弱地在在雪里挣扎了几下，黏腻的血又渗了出来，大滴大滴的泪水模糊了视线，“别丢下我……求你别再丢下我……文森特……扎克斯……”

他再也没有回来。

 

真是个糟糕的梦。  
他感觉血都要凉透了，身上不剩一丝温度。

“你觉得这事能瞒过去吗？”窸窸窣窣的声音传来，有些轻佻，但是和扎克斯那种莽撞与活跃不同，是更为优雅与高傲的语调，可是二者又有某种奇异的相似之处，“塔克斯似乎打算把事情压下去，内网上连医疗记录都查不到。”  
“瞒不住。”另一人淡淡回应。  
细细分辨之下或许还有几分沮丧，但是克劳德来不及考虑，他在那声音出现的瞬间紧绷，猛然睁眼朝另一侧缩去——他本想干净利落地一跃而起，可这不是他身经百战的身躯，还有着力点太软——结果撞上病床的护栏，杰内西斯眼疾手快地扶稳了床，“手——小心手！”  
克劳德想都没想就拔掉了针头，又后退了一点直到背部触到墙。  
萨菲罗斯。  
萨菲罗斯交叠双臂坐在床边，近乎透明的淡青色双眼投来一瞥，男孩的呼吸一窒，回忆纷至沓来。爱笑的妈妈，萨菲罗斯俯下身，妈妈倒在血泊里，浑浊的双眼再也映不出她孩子的身影。一切最后湮没在他心中永远不会熄灭的火海中，那是他永远挥之不去的噩梦。

哇哦，简直是一只毛绒绒的炸起来的小雏鸟，尤其是惊恐的眼睛。  
萨菲罗斯维持着面无表情的状态，心里默默地想着，虽然从不会看气氛，但他明白适时保持沉默总是没错的。

“别吓他，萨菲罗斯。”杰内西斯的话叫萨菲罗斯无趣地转过头，红发青年摊开双手示意没有武器，不过他不觉得这种战场上的手势此时有用，“别害怕，没人会伤害你……或者要我给你念上一段loveless吗？”  
“别过来！”克劳德的尖叫破了音，整个人简直贴到墙上去了。杰内西斯没戴手套，上头沾了血，留着会被安吉尔发现。但是他误以为这孩子真的有这么讨厌loveless，于是露出了震惊且受伤的表情。  
“loveless也救不了我们了，大诗人。”  
“你闭嘴。”杰内西斯忿忿地坐了回去，沮丧地叹了口气，“我们需要安吉尔。”这种情况下一个安吉尔能顶上十个杰内西斯，不以萨菲罗斯衡量则因为这人彻彻底底是个负数。  
“值得庆幸，你还有些自知之明。”可怕至极的声音从后头传来，杰内西斯僵硬地转头看见安吉尔推门而入，这才明白方才萨菲罗斯的『瞒不住』是什么意思。他背对着玻璃窗所以看不到，但是从萨菲罗斯的反应来看也许安吉尔待了不只一会儿。  
他绝望地给安吉尔让开道。

安吉尔。  
克劳德稍稍冷静，竭力忽视掉萨菲罗斯的存在，脑海中快速闪过事情的前因后果。没什么复杂的，他失控了，然后被萨菲罗斯一脚踹飞，内脏扭曲的钝痛几乎令他呕吐。只是踹了一脚，只是……去他的只是一脚！  
他要怎么冷静？  
现在他这么弱，什么都做不到了，这和以前有什么分别？

“发生了什么？”安吉尔担忧地抚摸了一下他的额头，他感到男孩的体温有些偏高了，还淌了不少汗。刺痛令克劳德瑟缩了一下，他很好的控制住，但是安吉尔依旧注意到并且收回了手。  
“没什么。”克劳德挤出简短的几个字，无论是忽然的失控还是差点被萨菲罗斯一脚踹死，他都不希望更多人知道。像是要说服安吉尔，他重复道，“什么事也没有。”  
“可是你现在在病床上。”安吉尔不赞同地看着他，然后用视线询问从方才便一言不发的二人。  
“其实——”  
克劳德拉住了安吉尔的手。  
这是他第一次主动伸手，安吉尔一愣， 不太确定是什么意思。  
“我很好，真的很好。”他试图微笑，但是脸颊太过僵硬，看上去像被胁迫般恐惧。见安吉尔神色变得更加忧虑，他明白问题所在，不再勉强做出表情，“妈妈呢？妈妈现在怎么样了？”

安吉尔的表情凝固了。  
他有些不知所措，不自在地避开了男孩蓝宝石般纯粹的双眼。“她……她睡着了，下次再来看吧。”最终，安吉尔这么说道，“我们先回家好吗？”  
克劳德发誓他并不想叫安吉尔为难，他以后也绝不会再说这种话，但是眼下……如果安吉尔问起他为什么失控，他要怎么回答？因为萨菲罗斯终一天会杀死妈妈？一个谎言总需要无数谎言来填补，而他并不擅长。  
我很抱歉，安吉尔。其实我不难过……至少没那么难过，因为这是一早就知道的事，已经习惯了。

 

小屋的灯光将雪地映成温暖的橙色，男孩静静地趴在积雪里，一动不动。他又听到了几次枪响，此起彼伏，渐渐地远去了。神罗制式自动步枪的连击声他再熟悉不过，准头其实不高，但是弹雨倾泻时几乎避无可避。文森特没有治愈，不知道防御还在不在，他的手枪没法遮挡身体。  
扎克斯有破坏剑，但克劳德最后还是失去了他。  
他本可以逃走的。

文森特……如果我没有……如果我能再长大点……

克劳德动弹了一下冻僵的手指，将魔石紧紧地纳入手中。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，又跌倒了，最后他放弃了站直的打算，一点一点朝家里爬去。还有妈妈，现在还不是自暴自弃的时候，不能让妈妈担心。他又花了些时间站了起来，平复因失血造成的眩晕，最终推开老旧的木门。  
伏在桌上浅寐的女人被惊醒了，油灯闪烁了一下，炸开几星火花。她困惑地看着脏兮兮的男孩，每一丝细微的表情变化都那么残忍，可是又叫人无比痴迷。克劳德从未感到这般的寒冷，从心脏的深处，一直凝结到四肢百骸，冻住了他的一切。  
男孩眨了眨干涩的眼睛，没有哭，因为眼泪早已流尽。

“你是谁？”女人微笑着问道。


	3. Chapter 3

关于安吉尔的新儿子、发了疯的胡妮丝以及小餐馆里的Tourt的事，很快都被萨菲罗斯抛在脑后，安吉尔回到米德加后不久他便又被派到五台压阵。这一年来，他、安吉尔与杰内西斯基本上在五台轮替，春天到来之前都是杰内西斯的任务了。  
神罗的这个决定无疑是愚蠢的，熟悉情况的将领并不应该被轻易换下。不过也有其他方面的考量，比如战争已经接近尾声，与其让一个将领持续作战不如借此训练他们；又比如军队的权力太过集中并不是好事，适度的调换有利于平衡。但最重要的也许是五台并不强大，发动侵略神罗根本没想过这么个小地方还有反扑的力量，而在有先进能源、武器与特种兵的前提下也并非自大。  
萨菲罗斯度过了乏善可陈的三个月，不紧不慢地战斗，不紧不慢地指挥，不紧不慢地休息，远没有多年以前初阵时的兴奋与紧张——不过或许那时也并没有紧张，他记得不是太清了。  
三个月后乘飞空艇离开的时已经是大雪纷飞的深冬，他偶然从落地窗往下方苍茫一片的白色看去时，清晰地意识到这应该是他最后一次来了。大雪掩去了一切鲜血与硝烟，饥饿与寒冷会磨蚀掉战斗民族的最后一丝血性。  
五台完了。

对此，萨菲罗斯没有任何感想。

临近东大陆的时候PHS响了几下。  
看来是到了信号区。跨大陆通讯并非做不到，实验室那边早已提出了可靠的电离层短波辐射理论，但是考虑到受众与利润并未发展下去；同时，军队通讯的保密性也更倾向使用电报或者更原始的纸质命令。来回几趟萨菲罗斯已经习惯了这样的情况，他放下书，把PHS从行囊里勾了出来，清亮的天光在他轮廓分明的脸上投下深深的阴影。  
几封来自拉扎德的任务列表，宝条的例行实验通知，卢法斯的聚会邀请……卢法斯设置的是群发，这倒是毋庸置疑。他再往下翻了翻，有些惊讶地发现没有安吉尔的邮件，也没有留言，而正常情况下细心的同僚一般会摸估着时间打声招呼。  
他按下已阅邮件一栏，界面弹出了来自安吉尔的最近一封邮件。

『很可爱吧？』  
年长的特种兵有时候并不像看上去那么沉稳，人类与所表现的与他们的本质也有所不同，还是总是如此？

指尖在按键上流连了片刻，萨菲罗斯继续往下翻阅，那句话下边是一张非常美丽的照片。  
是的，美丽，那是萨菲罗斯唯一能想到的词语，哪怕他自己就是完美的存在。背景昏暗模糊，细碎的灰尘闪烁，男孩稚气的侧脸被远处的暖光映得微微发亮，淡金色的短发仿佛透明般化在了空气里。角度与构图无比合适，对焦也恰到好处，看得出来花了些时间，也看得出来……动作维持了很长时间。  
然而照片中最为光彩夺目的却是他的眼睛。像是在极北之地的雪原，漫漫极夜过去，天际绽放第一缕曙光；又像是在寥无人迹的荒野，热夏里仰望夜空，瑰丽的星云绚烂盛开。宝石蓝的眼中微光闪烁，那么的专注，那么的虔诚，那么的……美丽，他从未意识到“美”这一概念具有如此的感染力，连呼吸都不由自主为它放轻。  
这就是安吉尔收养他的原因，一双令人无法拒绝的眼睛？ 

萨菲罗斯盯着屏幕看了一会儿，直到PHS震动起来。  
来自拉扎德的电话。

 

“三十分钟到了。”

孩子们发出惊恐的尖叫，像群无助的鸡崽一样拼命地挤作一团。克劳德被推搡着抵到了墙角，他低垂头颅，表现得和其他人一样瑟瑟发抖，尽量不引人注意——尼布尔海姆的童年证明了他至少在这件事上天赋异凛。光头上有刺青的男人随意拎起一个有着褐色短卷发的男孩，扯着头发就往礼堂大门外拖去。男孩蹬着腿，凄厉地嘶嚎着，在回音效果良好的礼堂显得分外可怕。绝望的哭泣令克劳德心里一阵抽搐，他想起了丹泽尔，想起那个全心全意依赖着他的男孩，他几乎就要动了。  
男孩被带到了门外，然后他们听到了一声枪响。  
身旁的孩子呜咽起来。

克劳德缓缓抬头，正对上赫里克老师再也不会合上的眼。  
那是他的班主任，脸上还带着未褪去雀斑，笑起来也有些腼腆，在米德加这群人小鬼大的小大人中经常表现得无所适从，被追问有没有女朋友时还会捂起脸。第一个孩子要被带走时他站了起来，没来得及说完一句话，一颗子弹就叫他永远地闭上了嘴。

雪崩……也曾经做着这样的事吗？  
他们被称为怖恐分子，他们自以为正义，自诩为了保护星球，可是对普通人而言就是彻彻底底的灾难。每一次引爆、每一次偷袭都带给米德加恐慌与伤害，都让无辜的人失去了生命，可是他们却视之为必要的牺牲。神罗是错误的，那么雪崩就能代表正确吗？真的就没有其他办法了吗？  
挥之不去的罪恶感令克劳德几欲作呕，他克制不住地呜咽了一下，捂着嘴，强迫自己将思绪集中在现实中。

“还有上百个小鬼，这得杀到什么时候才能杀完啊……”盘膝坐在门边的青年懒洋洋地打了个哈欠然后继续无聊地甩着刺刀活动关节。二号，克劳德给他的编号，五台口音，这几人或多或少都与五台有些关联。“不如十分钟杀一个，或者我们玩点花样？随便抓一个绑上炸药再放他出去，我想知道神罗狗会不会直接击毙他们。哈！就像杀死我们的孩子一样。再或者浇上汽油，看看火球能滚多远也很不错。”  
这人的精神不太稳定，在团队合作中往往会带来大麻烦，能被容忍的唯一原因应该就是实力不俗。克劳德注意到他的枪上嵌着绿色魔石，两颗……不，三颗，手套上也有。  
“别做多余的事，我们的目标不是军队。”光头的一号关上门，“阿弗拉，身份资料怎么样了？”  
“数据库有了，但是这么多孩子？”四号扶了扶眼镜，将电脑转了过去，“要一个一个辨认吗？”  
“不用。”光头转过身，再次来到蜷缩在角落的孩子们面前。  
“孩子们，你们现在有一个机会。”男人和颜悦色地说道，只是过于强壮的身躯与无情的行径早已烙下可怕的阴影，“你们当中有些人的父母很了不起，非常了不起。所以只要他们愿意付出点代价，你们就能活得更久一点。下面我念到名字的就站起来，当然，你们也可以选择不相信——”   
疯子二号快乐地吹了声口哨，随意抬手就是一枪，尖叫声中又有一个孩子倒在血泊里。  
光头弯下腰，从反射性抽搐的身体上扯下一小块金属片，“嗯……我看看铭牌，哈特兰小先生。”  
“都市开发部二科职员，克拉伦斯•哈特兰的儿子。”四号冷漠地补充。  
“我很高兴我们没得罪什么大人物。”光头彬彬有礼地说道，暗褐色的眼睛扫过一众乌央央的小鬼，“好了，我想你们应该已经明白坦诚的重要性。阿弗拉，念名字。”

“考尔比•J•D•霍利尔。”  
“斐迪南•S•格里芬”  
“扎克利……”

十个人。五人分守两扇门，孩子身边两人，摆弄电脑一人，看似队长的光头来回走动。还有一个他几乎忽略了，气息全无的忍者正黏在天花板的阴影中，多亏了尤菲的神出鬼没。  
他们训练有素，在军队服役过，从他们突入到将学生集中期间根本没有警报响起，他们控制住了监控系统，也可能是电力系统。但是其中几个也干过不少时间的自由佣兵，克劳德能分辨出他们之间的配合并不是那么良好，有可能是五台方面临时组建的队伍。  
他又隐晦地观察着礼堂本身的情况，仅有的两扇门与为了隔音而键得厚重的墙壁是一开始就知道的。厕所的窗户也许能通往外界，但是在抵达那儿以前他就会变成死人。中央空调的管道以孩子的身体可以通过，但是该死的通道口在天花板上，他跳不了那么高。这些也正是怖恐分子们选择礼堂的理由，易守难攻。  
但这些并不是最为严峻的问题。  
最糟糕的是，礼堂的墙壁上有好几处安置了炸药。

“克劳德•修雷。”被唤到名字的克劳德一惊，然而戴着眼镜的女人似乎更加惊讶，她向光头示意，“吉涅德，逮到大鱼了，如果没有错的话这里有个神罗一等兵的孩子。”

克劳德不自在地微微压低脑袋。   
军队应该已经封锁了这片区域，他们逃走的唯一方式就是挟持人质，在这一点上他们依旧很聪明，人质的数量其实越少越有利。

“克劳德。”吉涅德放轻声音重复了一遍，“到这边来，过会儿你就能见到爸爸了。”

不能跟他们走。克劳德倾听着孩子们无助的啜泣声，他知道因为安吉尔的关系也许自己能获救，可是剩下的孩子几乎是必死无疑，这是一场报复，也是一场恐吓。他必须留下来，这里只有他受过训练，能在千万分之一渺茫的机会里抓住一线生机。  
有些人可以自由自在、漫无目的地活下去，可是克劳德不行。如果没有必须要做的事，如果没有责任没有命令，他就没办法好好的活着。危险降临，可是某些沉睡在他血液中的东西也在被唤醒，胸膛微微发烫，如同生命再一次回到这具毫无意义的身躯中。  
一瞬间关于扎克斯、关于萨菲罗斯与杰诺娃、关于神罗的烂账还有星球的未来这些事全部被抛在脑后，他不知道到底哪边比较重要，他一直不擅长取舍所以被人说作优柔寡断，他只是不能选择无动于衷。  
因为他必须成为英雄，在继承了扎克斯的人生之后。  
这是他的责任。

吉涅德微微皱眉，“不在？”  
“我们经过了他的班级，理论上在这。”拉弗尔敲了下回车，“没有照片？”她有些难以置信。

感谢安吉尔。他觉得克劳德太瘦了，可怜巴巴的，至少脸上得长点肉再照，所以这件事暂且搁置了。否则以克劳德陆行鸟般引人注目的金发，不到一秒就会被认出来。  
但是很快克劳德心中的庆幸破灭了。

“他们是同学，对吧？”一直无所事事的二号从门边晃了过来，吉涅德并没有刻意制止他的意思，他们明白神经质的青年想做什么，“你认识克劳德吗？”他弯下腰凑近一个高年级的女孩，得到否定的回答后露出了愉快的笑容，“Bingo！”  
比眨眼更快的、他利落地割开了女孩的喉咙，像是裁纸刀切入纸箱发出嗤的一声。女孩捂着喉咙倒了下去，发出咕噜咕噜的挣扎声，她并未马上死去，但是鲜血会流进她的肺，过不了过多久便会痛苦至极的窒息而死。克劳德感觉心要坠到胃里去了，他恨透了这种无能为力的感觉，不甘心令他克制不住地颤抖。  
扎克斯，爱丽丝，我就是这么看着你们死去的……无动于衷……为什么我总是这么软弱……  
“小鬼们，事情很简单，把克劳德指出来，然后你们就能多活上一会。现在我再问一遍，克劳德是谁？”  
几双眼睛向他看来。  
扎克斯帮我帮我帮我……

“克劳德今天没来。”金发的男孩面无表情地站了起来，他本应该表现得更为害怕，但是光是压抑住内心疯狂的尖叫便以竭尽全力，“他妈妈生病了，所以最近一直没来学校。”很好，听起来不赖。他不知道身边的小同学们会有什么反应，但是吓懵了的他们也许不会说些多余的话，“我能看看她吗……我是说她受伤了。”他小小地挪动了一步。  
“哇哦，一个勇气可嘉的小英雄。”二号神经质地踮起脚，克劳德拿不准他是什么意思，但是他必须抓紧时间朝女孩靠近，“也许我有荣幸得知英雄的名讳？”  
“……扎克斯。”克劳德在舌尖咀嚼着这个名字，仅仅是念上一遍便足以带给他莫大的勇气，他不去想会不会当场被揭穿，揭穿他也无能为力了，“扎克斯•菲尔，来自贡加加……”  
“没人问你这个！”  
一阵天旋地转之后男孩栽倒在地上，过了会儿剧痛才从头侧传来，温热而黏腻的液体渐渐浸润然后流淌，一滴一滴落在地上。好像还开始流鼻血了。他只是被枪托打中，还行，总比子弹好。二号的靴子正在他的面前，抬了起来——克劳德闭上眼等待它落下——青年却不耐烦地走开了。

“有点奇怪。”一直默不作声的八号忽然开口，她先前只是沉默地待在孩子身边守备，“他为什么主动站出来？”  
二号停了下来。  
克劳德望向八号，那是一个大概比他大上一些的少女，此时淡褐色的双眼正一眨不眨地盯着他。她知道些什么。这个想法令克劳德感到震惊，但是他不确定为什么自己会有这种念头。  
“什么意思，西斯内？”  
“也许他就是克劳德，所以他才站起来。”  
“哈，我还以为你要说什么呢，唯有这点是不可能的，不承认有什么好处呢？”青年懒懒地挥了挥手，“最重要的是，安吉尔修雷是黑头发，我可从未见过黑头发的家伙能生出金发的小鬼。一个绿了的特种兵？如果是真的那还真是大快人心！”

过关了。再次感谢安吉尔，还有他的绿帽子。

克劳德轻轻吁了口气，紧张感也被冲淡了些许。他不再管西斯内的视线，无论她知道些什么都不可能再开口，这群人并非彼此全然信任。他小心翼翼地爬到被割喉的女孩身边，尽可能的让自己显得温柔可靠，“我要替你做些应急处理，别害怕，别乱动好吗？”  
扎克斯教过他的，扎克斯不是那种多么细腻的人，但是他总是愿意为了朋友竭尽全力。年轻的特种兵把自己知道的一切都教给他，只为了让他怯懦的朋友在战场上能有哪怕只有一丝的机会活下去。  
男孩摸出只笔，商店街那种随处可见的圆珠笔。他手很稳，迅速拆掉笔芯拔掉两头，弄出个空心管来。他用衣袖擦干女孩留着血的伤口，青年割得干脆利落，某种意义上也是好事。然后没有犹豫的，在所有人不可置信的目光中，他把笔管插进了女孩的气管中。  
女孩捂着脖子抽泣了一下，战战兢兢地恢复了呼吸。

吉涅德望了他一眼，目光中带着疑虑，但是隐隐又有些赞许，“了不起的手法。”  
“我父亲是医生。”一旦第一个谎言被接受，后面的就会容易起来，最危险的时候已经过去了。也许再过十分钟会有下一个人死去，有可能就是他，毕竟他引起了这些人的注意，但暂时是安全了。

克劳德摇摇晃晃地回到自己的位置，坐下来时口袋里的硬物硌到了他。  
有时候也并非全无退路，至少这群怖恐分子们并没有搜PHS，毕竟他们不觉得这有什么意义。

 

萨菲罗斯抵达的时候，其他人已经讨论了一会儿了——但也不是很久，要将大部分人聚齐总得花些时间——在他到来以后也只是简单地示意了一下，在场人士的地位并不需要对他卑躬屈膝。萨菲罗斯找到了面色沉郁的安吉尔，自然而然地便在他身边落了座，再旁边是拉扎德，这个位置就是为他留的。  
具体情况拉扎德已经在PHS里说得很清楚。一伙流窜自五台的武装分子，挟持了神罗旗下的一所初级学校，提出了一些要求，然后每隔三十分钟枪决一个孩子，他们已经杀掉了七个，或者更多。

至少我很欣赏这次他们提出的诉求……萨菲罗斯获得一份文件，包括武装分子的资料以及学校的结构图……至少这次提出的是“释放俘虏”以及“越冬物资”之类的实际问题，而不是上一次傻兮兮的“要你们的战犯为五台的英灵下跪！”，姑且不论他自己是怎么想的，神罗绝不会允许这种有失体面的事发生。他们也没有封锁消息，稍稍操纵了一下舆论风向，一切复仇的怒火便尽数倾泻到五台方面去了。  
我也很欣赏这次他们选择的筹码……想到这里时，萨菲罗斯倒是有些担忧地看了安吉尔一眼。  
安吉尔微微摇头，没有做声。

“入侵路径还没查出来吗，韦德（Veld）？” 『那个草包』海廷加（Heidegger）不耐烦地将文件翻得哗啦作响然后甩在桌上，问题直指对面的塔克斯主管，“我以为这种秘密行动本该被你们掐死在摇篮里，而不是闹得人尽皆知，更何况是学校！”他又重复了一遍学校这个词，粗犷的络腮胡一抖一抖，“纳入重点保护的学校！”  
韦德交握双手置于下颌，不置一词地注视着震怒的海廷加。他知道这个名义上的治安维持部部长，塔克斯、特种兵与军队的上司，并没有看上去那么生气。这只是一种姿态，一种技巧，为了显示自己不那么无能的虚张声势，海廷加配得上屁股底下位置的也就只有他的忠心，或是说……谄媚了。韦德沉默的注视叫海廷加渐渐的说不出话来，然后直到大汉闭嘴之后，男人才打了个响指，叫曾把最新的消息投影到墙上。  
“根据调查，他们从第七区的城门走进来的。”韦德顿了一下，留下了足够的时间让海廷加难堪。他扯了扯嘴角，有时候冷漠的塔克斯领袖并不介意报复，即使海廷加还不足以让他生气，但是总归是有点烦的。在总裁点头后，他又继续说道，“通行文件来自常驻部队的卡里斯中尉，不过他现在已经是囚犯卡里斯了。被贫民区的妓女拴住了裤腰带，没什么复杂的，我们的防御系统并没有什么问题，除了——”  
除了叫你的士兵管紧他们的裤腰带。没说出口的话叫海廷加涨红了脸，因为军队这块是他的问题。

“这个问题到此为止。”神罗总裁敲了敲桌子，“下一个问题，应急预案？”  
拉扎德动了下身子，但是在他站起来以前，总务部的库伊特（Kuijt）率先开口，“不接受妥协。先生们女士们，这不仅仅是钱和物资的问题。维持战争已经是很大的负担，而我们向五台提供的每一笔资源，都意味着战争的延长，也意味着更多士兵的死去，我想你们非常清楚这一点。除此之外，我没有意见。”  
“但是情况特殊。”都市开发部部长的位置坐着一只玩具猫， “那些孩子的父母大部分都在神罗供职，如果处理不当，对神罗自身稳定的影响会难以估计，希望你也能考虑到这一点。”  
“反正是怖恐分子杀死了他们的孩子，有任何问题吗？”海廷加嗤笑出声。  
大概是这插话太没有水准，会议桌上陷入了一阵沉默，没有人想接海廷加的话茬，也没有人愿意多费唇舌跟他解释情况。过了会儿，欣赏够了新指甲油的斯卡雷特（Scarlet）换了个姿势，托腮凝视对面的拉扎德，“既然最后要歼灭他们，不如试试我们的新武器？定向爆破最近有了新进展。”

拉扎德按捺得越来越辛苦，萨菲罗斯发觉他的太阳穴上青筋暴起，甚至比安吉尔还要激动。但是最后他还是克制着、平静地开口了，“我恐怕不行，尊敬的斯卡雷特部长，爆炸不一定能，而且对圆盘的结构可能有些影响。”他知道他们在这儿耗的每一秒钟都意味着更多的孩子死去，所以话语极尽简短，“他们训练有素，但是特种兵足以应付他们，唯一的问题在于全部制服以前如何夺回人质。如果萨菲罗斯与安吉尔一起突入的话——”  
“也许小鬼们早都死了。” 斯卡雷特不耐烦地打断了他话，“如果你的结论是让他们两个突入，从破坏程度看，不如采取我的意见。爆炸不行，生物研究部总可以提供一些……气体？”

“老规矩，投票。”神罗总裁冷冷地下了决议。

总务部有一票，武器开发部一票，都市开发部一票，治安维持部三票，生物研究部与宇宙开发部在这个问题上根本没有发言权，副总裁一票。最后老神罗有决定权。

“投我自己。”艳丽的女人率先举手。  
“斯卡雷特。”海廷加朝她一笑。  
“拉扎德。”机器猫开口。  
“斯卡雷特方案的破坏度应该更小。”库伊特决定。  
“拉扎德。”韦德简单地说。  
一直没有发言的卢法斯成了众人关注的焦点，他沉吟了一会儿，忽然望向拉扎德，“如果我们动用了两名一等兵，告诉我，我们的主管大人，那些孩子的生存几率有多大？”  
“……比斯卡雷特的方案要高。”  
但也不会很高，九个人，萨菲罗斯便足以解决他们全部。但是他们不了解礼堂内部目前的情况，也许萨菲罗斯进入的一瞬间他们便会杀死全部的人质，也许还准备了不少针对特种兵的手段。  
“那么，我想结论已经很明确。”金发的少年微微一笑，笑容叫安吉尔的心坠入谷底，“斯卡雷特。”

“安吉尔。”总裁忽然微微侧向一言不发的一等兵，暧昧不明地问道，“作为计划备选执行人之一，你的意见是？”  
安吉尔的心重重地跳了一下，他震惊地抬起头，事情似乎峰回路转？一般这种情况下哪怕是萨菲罗斯也只能负责听从命令，与拉扎德的任务不同，几位部长与总裁的决议不容拒绝，至少在这以前神罗先生从未询问过他们的意见。  
他知道自己必须抓住这唯一的机会，不仅仅是为了克劳德，只要能让那些孩子多上哪怕只有一分生存的可能，他都会试上一试。

在安吉尔细想之前，他的PHS忽然响了。  
他只设置了最为简朴那款的来电铃声，克劳德的事令他忧心忡忡，来会议室之前忘记设置静音，此时单调的声响回荡在室内。饶是安吉尔也有些尴尬，他翻开PHS准备掐掉，动作却冻在了那儿。  
“怎么？”萨菲罗斯偏头一看，也震惊了。

来电显示的备注是『儿子』。  
他错过的三个月里……究竟发生了什么？ 

简单地解释情况后，安吉尔将PHS开了外放，他已经请求在座的人不要发出声音，因为不知道那头究竟是什么状况。接通以后，PHS传来一阵摩擦的声响，隐隐夹杂着孩哭泣的声音。安吉尔紧皱的眉稍稍松开一些，虽然忧虑依旧，但至少这样否决斯卡雷特的计划有了一点理由。  
艳丽的女部长关注的却不是这点，也没有一点难堪的神色。她不经意地扫了眼长桌，发觉总裁虽然没有如其他人般盯着PHS，却毋庸置疑在专注地听着。这样暧昧的态度值得玩味，她想，她并没有那么坚持自己的计划。  
然后PHS中传出了清晰的敲击声，一段及其规律的重复的敲击声。  
治安维持部的几人神色微变，连草包海廷加都拿起笔开始做记录。

前面一段重复序列只是预警，然后那头开始传递一些简单却关键的信息。劫匪的人数、位置、武器配备、人质的状况……这套暗码本来就是为了特殊情况传递消息用的，并没有加密的考量，基本听过一遍就可以直接理解其中的意思。声音断了一次，与那群怖恐分子又“处决”了一个孩子的时间一致，更加验证了些什么。  
最后三长一短，“汇报完毕”。

“没有可信度。”海廷加率先质疑，“塔克斯的情报显示是九人，但——”  
“这恰恰是最可靠的地方。”韦德柔和且危险地说道。整场会议他一直看起来认真严肃，但直到此刻他眼中闪烁着鹰隼般锐利的光芒时，众人才意识到先前他可能只是了无兴趣地履行职责而已。  
“他汇报的十人才是真实情况，因为多出来的那个是塔克斯。”  
在海廷加炸开并嚷嚷某些阴谋论以前，韦德赞许地询问安吉尔，“你的新儿子？你教的？”  
安吉尔不可能回答这个问题。他自然是没教过这些军队的事，可是职责所在，他也不应该隐瞒……至少在一切情况分明以前，他不打算谈论这个问题，“既然有内应，我想我们已经没什么可犹豫的？”  
“韦德！塔克斯默许了这次袭击！”海廷加拍桌而起咆哮着，他像一头被深深激怒的雄狮，“你们……你们本可以阻止这一切！我们本来不必面对这坨烂事！”  
“塔克斯不需要外行人的指手画脚。”  
“哈？外行人？如果你所谓的内行指的是杀死自己的妻子女儿、把自己的故乡夷为平地？”  
“海廷加先生。”曾冰冷地微笑着，刚刚那句话在整个塔克斯都是禁忌，“容我僭越。在我们的成员冒着生命危险潜入怖恐组织，获取情报并阻止了大部分袭击的时候，您和您的部下在什么地方？在——”  
即将脱口而出的失言被韦德制止了，他不去理会海廷加扭曲的脸，只是向神罗总裁示意，“您的意思是？”

“拉扎德。”中年男人不带什么情绪地宣判，“希望你能给我一个满意的结果。”

 

“我有时候不明白。”安吉尔活动了一下关节，语气中流露出深深的疲惫，“塔克斯的事，五台的事，还有很多很多的事。在军队事情不会这么复杂，做出决定时没有这么多的势力博弈，也不必费心思揣摩长官的意图。我知道世界从来不会那么简单，不像杰内西斯想的那么简单，但是我以为我至少能坚持自己一直以来相信的，现在看来天真的反而是我。”  
“相信什么？”  
“荣耀和梦想，还有相信你，英雄。”  
魔石在皮手套上碰撞声，萨菲罗斯的动作停了下来，然后他又无意识地开始摩挲这些晶亮的球体，绿意流淌微微发亮。他以前听这些话时并没有什么感觉，有太多的人这么说，有太多的崇拜他也畏惧他，以致他对那个“萨菲罗斯”竟有些陌生。但安吉尔的话却令他想起了一双眼睛，一双明亮得叫人心动的眼睛。  
他一直被那样的目光注视着吗？哪怕不是憧憬，与崇拜无关，可是……可是感觉不坏。

『你是完美的，完美的神明不需要俯瞰地面的蝼蚁，他们的存在毫无意义。』  
宝条又说错了一点，尽管他一贯疯言疯语。总是忍受他神经质的话语也并非全无好处，至少，某些时候能带来一点意外的乐趣。

“那么你现在还相信吗，安吉尔？”萨菲罗斯嘴角勾起浅淡的弧度。  
“你在想什么？”安吉尔意识到这句话不像听起来那么简单，他不由得怀着希望盯着萨菲罗斯，银发青年促狭笑着的模样莫名的令人安心。  
“你的小朋友很聪明……非常聪明，我之前的评价也许有些失误，他聪明得恰到好处。你觉得他为什么把‘人质只有孩子’这件事重复了那么多次？”淡青色的双眼闪过愉快的痕迹，那个名为克劳德的孩子虽然弱小，可是其他方面却来带不少惊喜，弱小的人也有弱小的生存方式。萨菲罗斯觉得自己有点欣赏那只小陆行鸟了，也许事情结束以后，看在安吉尔的份上他们能好好相处，“想想看，那些孩子与怖恐分子的区别在哪？某些能令我们区别攻击的特质，一击毙命的机会？”  
“你的意思是——”安吉尔简直惊呆了，因为这个大胆的计划，也因为这是克劳德的主意，“做得到吗？不……我不是怀疑你的能力，只是礼堂里的情况可能有些变化，也许并不能做到一击必杀……”  
“关于这点，我想塔克斯会很好地提供帮助。”萨菲罗斯把两颗复活丢给安吉尔，“不出意外的话，你不会用上其他魔石的，做你想做的事就好。”

“不能辜负他的信任，对吧，陆行鸟爸爸？”


	4. Chapter 4

砰——！

一滴血落在少女脸上，然后更多的，滴滴答答连成粘稠一线的血落了下来。没有人反应过来发生了什么，克劳德不明白，怖恐分子们也不明白。直到西斯内面无表情地后退了一步，忍者的身体从天而降，像滩呕吐物般摊开在地上，鲜血溅上了她的迷彩服。  
她朝上空放了一枪。 

“西—斯—内—！”  
一阵令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫在门边爆发。电光火石间西斯内就地一滚闪离原位、几声枪响炸开、银色的手枪脱手而出，最后鲜血溅射开来。“住手！射线交叉了！”吉涅德咆哮着叫他们住手，但是火花四溅中自己也不得不开始闪避流弹，混乱持续了十几秒才停下，本来备受惊吓的孩子又哭成了一片。  
“哈，我就知道……”二号大步走来，捂着半边的脸，踉踉跄跄。被击中时他以惊人的反应速度侧身避开了弹道，子弹从右眼穿入又在炸开前从太阳穴穿出，这种情况下竟没有死去，流血与剧痛令他更加兴奋。如果他不是个变态，就是个难得一见的天才。“我能闻到你的味道……带着点腐烂的腥臭……还有妓女才有的骚味……”他连给自己施加一个回复的想法都没有，冲着倒下的西斯内又开了几枪，末了扯着少女的鬈发将她提了起来，“他妈的神罗的臭婊子！背叛自己的族人就这么爽？”  
“呵。”是谁背叛了谁？是谁令我一无所有，又是谁给了我新的生命？这些西斯内甚至不屑解释，她只是冷漠一笑，朝青年的脸狠狠啐出一口血沫。

那样的眼神深深地刺痛了青年，他沉默了一会儿，脸上忽然咧开一个扭曲的笑。将西斯内重新掼到地上后，他兴奋得抖抖索索，当即开始解皮带。

“我$%你$%的住手！别在这时候疯！”吉涅德正要上前却被二号的枪口制止了，光头皱起眉，声音也变得可怕起来，“这是什么意思。”  
“别阻止我……你也是！”青年扭头看向其他同伴，“只是一个合适的惩罚，一次神圣的净化，你们不会想阻止我的，是吗？是吗！”  
“你他妈的要让我们看着你强奸？！”阿弗拉忍无可忍地骂了脏话，“吉涅德，行行好，杀了她。”  
“尸体也可以。”青年耸肩，向吉涅德比了个邀请的手势。

克劳德静静地看着这一切，他强迫自己仔细地看着，不放过每一个细节，机会转瞬即逝。  
他不是没经历过这些，只是那两年在他一生中太过短暂，更何况更为重要的事物占据了他的心，别的事已经记不太清。军队是强奸的温床，这话没错。他们不会直接强迫你，那会留下痕迹，痕迹足以送他们上军事法庭。可是多的是别的办法，比如让你整整一个月待在敢死队里，神罗的军队总有永无止境的镇压任务，死亡的恐惧足以令大部分人屈服。可是他不，他害怕战斗但是他必须战斗，他加入军队不是为了躲在后头舒舒服服地吃空饷，而是为了成为特种兵，为了——  
那你是为了什么呢，西斯内？神罗值得你付出这么多吗？  
哪怕它是个罪恶累累、糟得不行的公司，对某些人而言依旧意义非凡？

“值得吗？”吉涅德俯视着少女脏污的脸，子弹打一开始便在膛中，只待扳机触发，“神罗给了你什么，让你选择背叛你的故乡？”他愿意给自己的同胞最后一丝怜悯。另外几个佣兵摇了摇头，重新走回自己的位置。  
“神罗有我的一切。”西斯内虔诚地抬起头，然后又吃力地跌落，她要死了。  
忽然她的瞳孔紧缩，死死地望向克劳德的方向，淡褐色的眼睛对上宝石蓝的，男孩正面无表情地注视着她。失血令她视线模糊，也许是她看错了，可无论如何，别看。别看着我。他们会做很可怕的事，所以别看着我。  
很快她意识到了自己的失误，移开视线时已经来不及了。

“你在看什么？”青年神经质地笑笑，重新站直了身子，他注意到了克劳德，毕竟在一群只会尖叫着缩起来的小鬼里，直直地注视这边实在太过显眼。而且他早就记住了这个讨人厌的小鬼，他的眼神和脚下的这个婊子一样叫人恶心。“你也想试试？”他迈了过去，却又停了下来。  
西斯内拽住了他的脚，污血顺着嘴角滴下，瞳孔已经涣散，没有人知道为什么她还能动。

在他的脚碾下去以前，克劳德站了起来，他的动作令二号改变了主意，一个充满活力、有着不屈眼神的玩具无疑比濒死的有趣。美好的东西总叫人想要破坏，并且他意识到这对西斯内而言是个更好的惩罚。  
少女无力的手留不住他离开的步伐，青年朝男孩走去，留下一串沾血的脚印。  
克劳德的表情却没有一丝变化，也许是他一贯如此，也许是面前的人根本没资格令他的情绪波动。青年的阴影包围了他，手里杂耍般灵活地玩着小刺刀，深褐色的双眼里映进一个不屈的灵魂。有时候克劳德不大明白，是战争使人的本质发生了变化，还是只是释放了人类被压抑的本性？战场上肆意屠杀的士兵也许在故乡是个敦厚老实的农夫，有些挣钱的小聪明却生不出害人的坏心思；大行强暴凌辱之事的人也有呵护在掌心的妻女，怎么可能体会不到别人的痛苦？   
“我得教教你，别用这双野狗般的眼睛盯着人。”刀尖抵上了男孩的左眼，可是没有退缩，没有颤动，甚至没有眨眼。矮小的男孩明明仰着头，却给人一种俯视的错觉。青年手一颤划破了克劳德的眼睑，那一瞬间他感觉到了危险，那是多少次出生入死后才得到的经验与直觉。可是又仿佛只是个错觉，他手底下依旧是个傲慢而无知的小鬼，除了那双玻璃般无机质的蓝眼睛——

克劳德笑了。  
从来没有人敢说他的眼睛像狗，因为他们知道这是一匹永远不会被驯服的野狼，沉默，可是随时都会发动致命一击。像希德那样说话对他而言还是有些困难，但是这不妨碍他表达出自己的不屑，他以克劳德斯特莱夫惯有的轻淡语气平静地开口。  
“杂碎。”

 

青年一动不动，他再也不能动弹，一道细细的血线出现在他裸露的胳膊上，血珠细细密密地渗出然后汇聚流下。混凝土的墙上绽开一道熔岩般内敛的细线，忽然万千惊雷骤然炸开，爆破的风裹挟碎石狂乱地翻卷而过，礼堂的钢架结构发出震颤的悲鸣，碎成千片的吊灯如烟花般盛大坠落。他不可置信地看着自己胸前漫出更多的血，剧痛中踉跄一跪，身子断成了两截啪嗒落地。  
自始至终克劳德都没再看他一眼，男孩双眼一眨不眨专注地凝视前方，破开的正门透进灿烂天光，灭世的炽天使带着伟岸的身影降临在他面前。如此光辉，如此耀眼，如同上天将所有的荣耀与恩宠倾注。

太糟糕了，他想。  
原来我从未忘却。

 

“真是可怕的力量啊。”韦德轻轻叹了口气，合上电脑，不去看建筑轰然倾塌的残骸，“一刀。仅仅是一刀就将建筑斩成两半。无论速度还是力量，都不是人类可以达到的程度，斯卡雷特还是低估了他们，萨菲罗斯的控制力远在破坏性之上。神罗创造出了世界上最为锋利的兵器，可是如果有一天他们失控，没有人能控制住。”塔克斯的首领似乎预见了未来的一丝端倪，但是他没有再说下去，眼下的平静也不是那么容易打破的。  
“他们将来会与神罗产生矛盾？”曾掐掉了无线电，他有预感这不是可以被听到的对话，“我以为他们利益一致……情况也许会发生变化，但是难以想象会演变到那个地步，神罗不会这么愚蠢的。”  
“我曾在任务中毁掉了卡姆镇，这不是什么机密。”韦德回忆道，他感觉脸上的伤痕隐隐发痛，“矛盾总有诞生的一天，我们永远不会知道在什么时候、以何种形式出现。”回想起那个夜晚，他的故乡被夷为平地、什么都没剩下的夜晚，韦德一贯坚毅的声音有些黯淡。

他牺牲了这么多，可是最后神罗开始变得不信任他，他们不认为韦德能放下仇恨，扶植海廷加就是这个原因。海廷加总是愿意与他唱反调，因为韦德是他现在位置的最大威胁，为了保住自己，他必须死死地抱住社长的大腿。他的作用并不是为神罗出谋划策，事实上他什么都不做就已经帮了大忙，他的存在就是横隔在韦德与神罗之间的一根刺。  
说不恨也确实不可能。但是韦德憎恨的对象并不是神罗，虽然命令是神罗下的，可是做出了那样决定人的自己，是他自己选择了执行命令。  
是他亲手杀死了艾菲。

“如果有一天神罗下令摧毁巴诺拉，你认为安吉尔与杰内西斯会如何自处？”  
曾思考了一阵，他不确定韦德先生这么问是为什么，但还是严谨地开口了，“如果情况不严重，会将他们的亲属疏散，这样基本不会有影响；如果情况严重，会以最快的速度处理完毕然后伪装成意外事故，同时为了保密性，执行任务的应该是塔克斯。最坏的情况是事情泄露，为了安抚他们，塔克斯会被推上台面做替罪羊，最后所有人都得到满意的结果。”  
“想法真肮脏啊，曾。”  
“得您真传。”  
他们相视一笑，更像两个老朋友。塔克斯的上下级关系没有军队那么严格，一方面因为确实人少，另一方面则是韦德将下属当孩子看待，他们可以无话不谈。只是轻松的调侃并不能掩去深重的忧虑，曾的笑容里依旧有些苦涩。  
“别担心了，我们总不能因为未曾发生事愁眉苦脸，还是想象出来的危机。”韦德拍拍曾的肩膀，他知道年轻的后辈总是过度担忧，“况且这并不是我最担心的部分，哪怕是特种兵的复仇也不足以摧毁塔克斯，神罗在战斗力上总是注意平衡彼此的。”  
“但是——”  
“小心萨菲罗斯。如果神罗与特种兵的矛盾撕裂开来，那么突破口一定是萨菲罗斯。”

韦德没有在意后辈震惊的神情，他只是晃动了一下马克杯，黑咖啡的波澜模糊了他的倒影。他在神罗待的时间足够长，在萨菲罗斯还是个孩子的时候就接触过他。他也明白杰诺娃计划并非简单的古代种再现或者人类强化这么简单，宝条一定隐瞒了某些事，但是神罗不允许塔克斯的手伸得那么远，所以韦德只是隐约嗅到了些不对劲的征兆。  
“‘神性的流出’，这就是宝条给萨菲罗斯的名字，因为他的完美无缺。那个疯子虽然不通人情世故，可是对于自己的实验从不妄下断言，萨菲罗斯确实是完美的。”  
“没有完美的人。”曾下意识否定，“只要是人就一定会有弱点。而且萨菲罗斯的一切都是神罗给予的，三名一等兵中，唯有他没有理由背叛神罗。”  
“没有完美的人吗……”韦德轻轻叹息，放下了马克杯，“你说得很对，缺陷才是人类的本质。”  
可这正是为什么他如此警惕萨菲罗斯，因为他确实是完美的，完美得……不像人类，他并不想用怪物形容那个孩子，但同时他也觉得萨菲罗斯已经不是通常意义上的人类。  
他无法理解人类是什么样的存在。尽管生活环境的问题很好地掩盖了这一点，但宝条似乎没意识到这种情况是危险的。他不明白什么是努力，因为一切都可以轻而易举做到；他不明白什么是挫折，因为他的人生里没有一丝失败的阴霾；他可能甚至不明白什么是感情，因为很少有能够与他交流的人，完美也注定了他与这个世界的联系十分淡薄。所谓的『神性』，其实就是与『人性』相对的东西，比起赞美，韦德更觉得这个名字讽刺意味十足。  
安吉尔与杰内西斯虽然也是压倒性的强大，可是他们无疑更接近人类，亲人、朋友、敌人，挫折、努力、胜利，人类要成长起来所需的一切他们都经历过，说起来安吉尔最近还添了个有趣的儿子，一并给塔克斯添了不少麻烦……想岔了。韦德摇摇头，将思绪从这件米迦德花边新闻上拉回来。如果一个人有所顾虑，他就不再危险，

你的敌人不是人类，你无法用人类的思维揣摩他，还有什么比这更为可怕吗？  
对此，韦德并不抱乐观态度。

“别放在心上，说到底也只不过是我的猜测，也许根本不会发生。”见曾开始认真地思考，韦德微微一笑，有时候年轻的后辈就是如此较真，是优点也是缺点，“把手头的事整理一下，待会转交给西斯内。今天你不应该在直接反驳海廷加，所以我会将你撤职，有其他的任务交给你。”  
“是。”  
“没什么要说的？”  
青年犹豫了一会，似乎不知道该不该开口，但是困惑最终战胜了他，“韦德先生……为什么要将西斯内暴露出去？”

哪怕克劳德当时曝出了第十人的存在，韦德也没有将卧底揭开的必要。在海廷加那留下把柄不说，西斯内接下来的任务也不得不中断，关于这次袭击的不作为甚至会导致与特种兵方面的隔阂，毕竟安吉尔的养子因此遭遇了危险。曾不认为他的师长会这么失策，但也确实不明白为何韦德会做出这样的举动。

“我还在想你打算什么时候问。”男人的声音里带着微微的骄傲与赞许，若是曾没能注意到这件事，也许韦德会十分失望，“你在察言观色方面还是有些欠缺，不过还有时间，好好练练。社长在询问安吉尔的时候其实已经下了决定，拉扎德的方案势在必行，所以我不能让某个草包毁了这个计划，只有西斯内的存在能说服他。”但是并不是因为卧底使营救成功率提升，而是……暴露塔克斯的失职以使海廷加觉得自己扳回一局，这样才能叫他闭嘴。  
曾短暂地沉默了一阵，显然是联想到许多不得不顾忌海廷加的心情而被迫修改的计划，在膈应塔克斯这一点上，海廷加确实发挥了完美的作用。然后他捋顺了逻辑，指出其中的硬伤，“说不通，如果您想让他闭嘴，一开始站在斯卡雷特那边就好，海廷加会很乐意支持拉扎德的。谁都知道治安维持部名义上有三票，但是因为那个草包实际上就只有拉扎德的一票。”  
“最重要的是，我想让西斯内活下来。”韦德认真地盯着曾的眼睛，被韦德注视其实是件很可怕的事，但是塔克斯明白这鹰隼般的视线对他们而言没有丝毫危险，“一开始我不知道社长的倾向，斯卡雷特的提议西斯内无疑能应付。可是现在是萨菲罗斯动手，如果我不将西斯内的存在说出来，等待我们的必然是她的尸体。在我眼里没有什么比你们的生命更重要，就只是这样。”

“可是社长没理由这么做……”曾单手抵在下颌，隐约抓到了问题的关键，“就因为安吉尔的儿子？”  
韦德摇头，“因为克劳德•斯特莱夫。”

 

克劳德•修雷低垂头颅。  
也许并没有低头，萨菲罗斯旋即否定了这个想法。从他的角度只能看到男孩的头顶，陆行鸟般金毛一如既往胡乱地飞翘，有些地方沾上了血迹。萨菲罗斯微微皱眉，不动声色地看了一眼安吉尔。很好，安吉尔正在抢救那个塔克斯，他总是这么恪尽职守，萨菲罗斯应该能够在安吉尔注意到这边以前将事情掩盖过去。  
他并不是害怕安吉尔——也绝不可能害怕——哪怕上次错手杀死克劳德的事败露导致被同僚说了通道理，他也只是意识到男孩受伤会令安吉尔不高兴。不过这就足够了，他不希望友人感到不快，至少不想再被抓着碎碎念。  
萨菲罗斯提着男孩的后领将他从脚下的血泊里拎起来，放到一旁没有内脏也没有残肢的的空地上，然后惊讶地发现男孩在颤抖。他抖得非常厉害，但是又十分克制，身子绷得紧紧的像根木头。  
害怕？

害怕。  
恐惧深深攫住了克劳德的心，他一边呵责自己的软弱，一边克制不住地战栗。可以理解不是吗？他现在这么弱，这么小，全部的性命都维系在萨菲罗斯手中。太近了，银色的长发擦过他的鼻尖，他能看清对方皮衣上每一络纹理的走向。正宗闪过冰冷的光芒，上面一丝血痕也没能沾到，克劳德能清晰地记起每一次被贯穿的痛楚，还有片翼天使撕碎他时脸上浮现的微笑。他不畏惧疼痛，也不畏惧战斗，甚至死亡也不能令他动容，他只是害怕好容易拥有的一切被夺走。  
冷静，冷静下来，这个萨菲罗斯暂时不会发疯，他来救你，是你呼唤了他。假装被那些怖恐分子吓坏是个不错的主意，等安吉尔过来这场酷刑就会结束，然后你就可以像以前一样躲得远远的。

『你又要逃走了吗，克劳德？』  
是的，蒂法。我知道这不应该，我得面对他，可是……可是就一会儿，一小会儿就够了。如果谁能给我有一个没有萨菲罗斯的地方，我什么都可以为他做任何事。

一阵衣料的摩挲声中，萨菲罗斯单膝跪了下来，淡青色的眼睛直直对上宝石蓝的。他伸出手来，皮制手套在他眼前渐渐放大。克劳德怔怔地看着他，不明白发生了什么。  
这个萨菲罗斯和他记忆中的不大一样，更年轻，五官更加柔和，最令克劳德困惑的是他没有笑。萨菲罗斯应该笑的，像是遇见猎物的猫，没有怜悯，没有慈悲，只因对方的挣扎与绝望愉快笑开。而不现在这样，微微蹙起眉，眼里仿佛有那么一点类似担忧的东西闪过，就像人类一样，就像……很久很以前，克劳德还是个菜鸟新兵时，躺在地上仰望着的那个屠龙的英雄一样。

英雄。

男孩狠狠地拍开了萨菲罗斯的手，喘着气，瞪着眼，颤抖比先前更甚。萨菲罗斯的手僵在半空，他缓缓眯起眼，风暴在狭细的竖瞳中酝酿。他被激怒了，他认为安吉尔确实需要管教一下这个问题儿童。但是下一秒风暴又骤然散去，取而代之的是深深的困惑。  
鲜血溢出了克劳德的眼眶，像是眼泪一样，顺着脸颊的弧度流淌而下。  
那不是愤怒或者憎恨，萨菲罗斯忽然发觉，男孩眼中自始至终只有深深的恐惧。  
“别管我。”克劳德蠕动着嘴唇，压低了声音，竭力不要说出太过刻薄的话，“还有比我更需要治疗的人，所以别管我。”他指了指先前被割喉的女孩，再不管可能就真的要死了，然而不知为何萨菲罗斯并没有注意到她，“笔管要先拔下来。”他低下头，不再直视萨菲罗斯的双眼，他怕自己再次失控。  
过了会儿，可能没有很久但是克劳德觉得是相当漫长的时间后，萨菲罗斯站了起来，最终消失在他的余光里。 

 

我知道他们是不一样的。克劳德咬紧牙关。一开始就知道，比任何人都有清楚，因为我是那么的憧憬他。萨菲罗斯曾经是我的英雄，当我还是个孩子的时候他是那么的耀眼，那么的夺目。可是他已经不是了，终有一天不再是，可为什么还要让我看到这个一触即碎的梦，浮光掠影般的转瞬即逝的梦？  
为什么要在我已经放弃的时候，让我看见自己曾经的梦想？

 

因为放不下心来，做完必要的检查后安吉尔让克劳德暂时留在办公室里。一方面是稳重的男人坚持这种时候必须陪着，另一方面则是不想给塔克斯下手的机会，毕竟这孩子今天的表现太过异常，韦德似乎很感兴趣。安吉尔一直在等待克劳德自己开口，可是其他人并不会有这种耐心。  
然而当雪花般的文件飞到拉扎德桌上时，他才意识到计划总是赶不上变化。有许多事并非需要特种兵部门处理，但是作为关系人少不了走些程序，与其交给海廷加导致日后更多的麻烦，拉扎德情愿自己辛苦些把事情都担下来。而少有的靠谱的安吉尔自然有推卸不了的责任，毕竟他得掩饰克劳德的事，这是交换条件。  
时针指向六的时候，安吉尔决定不能再让克劳德等下去了。

“没关系，我可以自己回去。”睡眼惺忪的男孩没什么情绪地说着，但是安吉尔明白克劳德已经尽量表现得友好了，如果可以他一般都不会开口，“或者我睡会客室、沙发、地毯都可以，工作结束了我们再一起回去。”仅剩的右眼眨了眨，似乎有些期待。魔石的治愈效果有限且会产生抗性的，非必要的情况下他们一般将问题交给医院，虽然慢，胜在稳妥。  
“都不太好，克劳德。今晚办公室会很吵，你睡不好的。”至于一个人回去，这种事安吉尔连想都没想过，“或者我找个人送你回去，顺便带你解决晚饭……萨菲罗斯？”  
不，跟他待在一起我会死的，或者我宁愿死。安吉尔摸估着克劳德的眼神就是这个意思，如果不是极度的不情愿，男孩是不会表现出抗拒的情绪的。大概是上次的一脚给他留下了非常可怕的心理阴影，这种情况安吉尔也觉得有些棘手。  
“你还在害怕他？”  
“没有。”  
“不用顾虑我，害怕也没关系。”  
“没有。”  
“如果你再逞强，我会考虑带你去做心理辅导。”安吉尔严肃地说，军队里不缺心理医生。他蹲下来与克劳德平视，双手安抚性地搭上男孩的肩膀，“不喜欢萨菲罗斯也没关系，我不会强迫你和他相处，但是你不能这样继续下去。问题出在哪？是医院的事吗？”

……等等。  
为什么不是萨菲罗斯工作，然后安吉尔请假带他回家？  
克劳德慢了半拍才想起这个问题，不过没有任何用处，他不可能向安吉尔提出这样的要求。而且眼下更麻烦的是这次安吉尔似乎不打算让他轻易揭过——其实克劳德不讨厌这种麻烦，但是他总是回答不好，结果只会让男人更加的担心，选择沉默则带来另一种意义上的忧虑。

“今天的事我很惊讶。”安吉尔斟酌措辞，虽然他一次都没戳到过克劳德的底线，但是也因此不大确定话能说到什么程度。目前看起来还行，可以继续，“你的那通电话——”  
“你的书架。”克劳德垂下眼，不敢对上安吉尔的视线，他不想看到怀疑、失望或者别的什么，“上面有神罗的士兵手册。”  
安吉尔沉默了一会，沉默令克劳德忐忑不安，最后一声叹息仿佛落在了他的心上。年长的特种兵对这个解释不置可否，也许只是因为克劳德始终无法将信任交付而沮丧，总之他没有继续这个话题。“你暗示的信息是萨菲罗斯发现的，也只有萨菲罗斯能明白，那时候我真的非常吃惊，但是也有点高兴。萨菲罗斯虽然个性有些缺陷，但并没有外人想得那么糟糕，我以为你是因为相信他……如果不是，为什么会想到这种计划？”  
要相信一个人能一刀斩断一座混凝土建筑，即使是见识过萨菲罗斯力量的安吉尔，也觉得过于惊人了。能在性命遭遇威胁的时候将一切都托付给一个人，那难道不应该是超乎寻常的信赖吗？  
“萨菲罗斯那么强，”克劳德困惑地反问，“怎么可能做不到？”他们有哪一次战斗是没有将四周毁得看不出原型的？  
他说得太理所当然，安吉尔竟找不到一丝反驳的余地，最后他变得比克劳德更加困惑，“你害怕他，却依旧相信他？”  
“我不怕他。”克劳德重申。  
“那为什么——”

“修雷先生。”克劳德觉得喉头发干，呼吸困难，“我也不相信他。”说出来了，很好，安吉尔似乎没有因此生气，“不是因为医院的事，我知道是我太冲动了，那是一个战士正常的反应。只是……”他一顿，自己都有些茫然。  
只是什么？因为萨菲罗斯会毁掉他所拥有的一切？不会的，在那以前他一定已经找到应对的方法，他能杀死萨菲罗斯一次就能杀死他无数次。因为萨菲罗斯是杰诺娃的完美宿主？他并不在乎，即便安吉尔每次的触碰都会带给他疼痛，他依然愿意留在青年身边。

都是借口，不是吗？从很久以前开始，他一直将自己埋在无数虚妄的假象里，因为只有这样能让自己好过一点。现实总是那么的残酷，生活总是那么艰难，如果学不会欺骗自己，要怎样才能活下去？

“他太强大了。”克劳德接着说下去，力图使自己也相信这个理由，“我只是……只是不大习惯。尼布尔海姆是个很小的乡下地方，一年到头见不到什么大人物。有时候会有检查魔晄炉的士兵经过，会分给我们从未见过的巧克力和口香糖，一开始孩子们还会把口香糖吞下去。”他以为自己忘了这些事，可是随着叙述，那些原本淡去的画面忽然鲜活起来，“我没见过什么世面，那时候对我来说最可怕的人就是蒂法的爸爸……蒂法是我们那儿最漂亮的女孩，所有的男孩子会围着的那种。洛克哈特先生则是我见过最为强壮的人，他能轻轻松松撂倒三个比我大上许多的小伙子。”  
男孩的陈述中有些不协调的地方，与他的表现非常不协调，他自己没有意识到，但是安吉尔发现了。可令安吉尔不解的是，克劳德现在说的这些也并非虚假，因为安吉尔知道乡下地方是什么光景。  
“萨菲罗斯不一样，与我理解的强大完全不一样，已经超出了我的想象，我只知道他无所不能。修雷先生，你知道，人有时候没办法接受自己无法理解的事物，米德加的人不也畏惧着特种兵吗？他可以轻而易举地伤害我，有时候我会知道原因，就像在医院的时候，可是有时候我却不明白为什么。”   
“他还做了什么？！”安吉尔惊了，同时显然是想岔了。  
从尼布尔海姆开始，几乎夺走了我所珍视的一切。要否定这个答案还真是困难重重，克劳德摇摇头，“这只是个比喻。我并不害怕他，但是我也不想待在危险身边。”  
“克劳德，”安吉尔咽了口唾沫，他看上去比方才还要震惊，神色也动摇起来，“你觉得我也会伤害你吗？”

……糟了，安吉尔也是特种兵。  
克劳德试图挽回些什么，但是说出来的话却叫安吉尔更加受伤，“如果是修雷先生的话没关系。” 即使星痕很疼，他可以为了那一丝温暖忍耐，比起疼痛更可怕的是孤身一人。蒂法告诉过他，学不会一个人生活就必须学会忍耐，他不想失去安吉尔，“我可以接受，没关系的。” 

有时候真觉得自己挺失败……安吉尔站了起来，使劲地抹了把脸，又焦躁地耙了耙头发，一时之间竟不知道该说些什么。可以接受什么？伤害吗？这孩子一直是抱着这样的心情待在他身边的吗？这句话叫安吉尔的心彻底跌入谷底，如果今天他没有问，克劳德是不是一辈子不会说出来？  
“克劳德，你实话告诉我。”他知道自己语气过分严厉了，但是经过一天的折腾与担惊受怕，安吉尔实在无法控制住情绪。他也没法询问男孩有没有一点儿相信他，他没有信心，哪怕相处了四个月他也没能让克劳德放下戒心，他本以他为可以做到。“我做错了是吗？你不想与我一起生活是吗？如果是，告诉我，我现在可以重新安排，如果这就是你希望的。”  
“……”  
“我知道了。”  
安吉尔疲倦地转身，他暂时不想管这件事了，至少眼下不行，他知道这种状况无论做出什么决定都会令人后悔。他需要别的东西分散一下注意，公文就很不错。  
皮带传来轻微的牵拉力道。

你知道的。明明一直都知道。  
自欺也好欺人也罢，你只是害怕梦想再一次破灭。  
谎言会带来伤害，逃避会带来遗憾，而现在安吉尔正因为你感到难过。如果你不能坦诚，他会一直难过下去，这都是你的错。你已经错过了扎克斯，错过了爱丽丝，那么多重要的话再没有说出口的机会，现在你还打算保持沉默吗？

可是……我要怎么开口？

小小的手无力地松开。  
“我很抱歉，安吉尔。”他听见自己轻声说，不带一丝迷茫与犹豫，“我爱你。”

 

在安吉尔反应过来以前，幼小的孩子已经跑出了办公室，这是克劳德第一次喊他的名字。他不是追不上，只是追上了也不知该说些什么，他们都需要冷静。神罗大厦是安全的，没有通行证的克劳德也跑不出去，过会儿他会找到男孩，跟他道歉，然后他们再好好谈谈。  
直到两个小时后怎么也找不到人之前，安吉尔一直是这么想的。


	5. Chapter 5

“啊……嗯啊……啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
克劳德缩起腿坐在马桶盖上，正对着高档红木的隔门，放空的脸上写满生无可恋。

PHS电量耗尽时他匆匆一瞥，七点多一点，那时候隔壁已经酣战三十分钟有余；而现在他已经研究完毕水箱的结构，数清楚木门的每一丝纹理，就差将自己的羽绒小马甲拆开来揪着绒毛玩了。沙哑又愉悦的呻吟骤然拔高，克劳德一颤，将马甲套了回去，用帽子兜住脑袋，尽管这并不能隔绝噪音，但是聊胜于无。

要回去找安吉尔吗……他苦涩地抿了抿唇，否决了这个念头。安吉尔在工作，而且应该暂时不想见到他，否则这会儿安保人员该找过来了。他也不想这么快就面对安吉尔。从很久以前开始克劳德就擅长逃避，躲在扎克斯的人格里，从第七天堂逃走，明明知道只要走出一步就能改变一切，但是他就是做不到。改变这件事本身，总是比其余部分来的困难。眼下如果离开这里，他也只能去楼上或者楼下的厕所，其他地方人来人往，他不想被注意到。  
忽然有点想念妈妈。她是克劳德在这座陌生的城市里唯一一个熟悉的人，一点对于过去的留恋，哪怕去了说不上话，能隔着玻璃看看也很好。此时此刻他没有别的地方可以躲藏，然后短暂地休憩一会。  
想到这里，男孩仰头望着正上方的通风口，撑着墙爬上去是够得到的。大厦的防御在他看来简直儿戏，当然，也是因为这栋建筑设计的目的并非作为堡垒。但是还有两个问题，一来路线根本不记得，二来有几个大跨度的地方以他现在的身体可能过不去。如果迷路或者是受伤卡在哪儿，无疑更令安吉尔为难。

“我喜欢你的味道……非常青涩……”轻佻的男声响起，听起来并不像是足以出入神罗的年纪，偏年轻了。克劳德意识到他们终于结束了，现在是高潮过后的调情时间，虽然他觉得那味道应该指的是厕所自带的熏香味，但是感谢盖住了一些他并不想闻到的东西。“睁开眼睛，我想看到你的眼中只有我，看清楚……是谁在操你。”  
“卢法斯。”窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声传来，女人发出一声满足的喟叹，“卢法斯……”  
一瞬间克劳德的心情就像吃了苍蝇一样恶心，恶心得连想起安吉尔与妈妈都觉得是亵渎。他早该想到的，敢在公司这么玩并且乐意这么玩的家伙整个神罗都不超过两个，其中一个他再熟悉不过。他就是觉得恶心，可能是卢法斯令他想起了一些不快的事，该死的他连那边抽纸的声音都听得清清楚楚。  
“乖，做得很好。站得起来吗？”   
“站不起来你抱我？”  
“你还想再被抱一次？”卢法斯轻轻笑了，语调里带着尚未褪去的情欲气息，避重就轻吻去了女人的娇嗔，“别忘了还要替我办事，可别太贪心了。”  
“非要说这么煞风景的话……还是赶着去见别的女人……”  
“你不就是喜欢这样的我吗？”

卢法斯在调情一事上确实继承了他种马父亲的天赋，至少克劳德从未见过有谁能这么游刃有余地说着残忍的话，却依旧赢得女人们的欢心。伴随高跟鞋踩着凌乱的步伐离去，厕所最终重归安静，克劳德松了口气，搓了搓脸想将恼人的记忆甩出脑海。  
指尖有些黏腻。  
他震惊地看着手上还有袖子上染开的黑色液体，当即跳下马桶打开门，冲到洗手池边就爬了上去。暖色的壁灯下映出半张污黑的脸，星痕斑驳其上。一定是之前安吉尔检查伤口的时候碰到了，他那时心不在焉，什么都没注意到。用水稍稍清洗后变得没那么可怕，可也绝不是能蒙混过关的程度，克劳德此时心中庆幸与焦虑搅成一团，不知如何是好。

“我在想谁这么不识趣一直在隔壁偷听，还想问一声听得开不开心……”忽然卢法斯的身影出现在镜子里，他根本就没有离开。克劳德迅速抹了把脸，一边痛斥自己的大意一边站了起来，他拿不准金发少年究竟是什么意思，但是他知道这是个能给安吉尔找点麻烦的家伙。  
卢法斯并不打算仰望一个小鬼，他低着头叼起根烟，慵懒地点着后呵了口气，“听得懂吗，修雷小朋友？”  
沉默是克劳德唯一的应对。  
“还真是和传闻一样沉默寡言。”卢法斯捋了捋微微凌乱的金发，“我猜猜，和安吉尔吵架了？”男孩的表情没有一点波澜，这倒出乎卢法斯意料，他以为该恼羞成怒的。但是他也不觉尴尬，无所谓地要将撩拨的话说完，“待在这里这么长时间也没人找来，该不会已经忘记了吧？”  
“与你无关。”克劳德微微侧脸，但很快意识到卢法斯并没有注意到星痕，现在的他们还未意识到杰诺娃是怎样的灾难。  
“确实没什么关系，我只是觉得很有趣，非常有趣。”烟味开始弥漫在不大的空间里，呛得人想要咳嗽，克劳德微微皱眉，“中午的时候关于你们的处理方案分裂成了两派，斯卡雷特的毒气提议被采用的时候，我第一次见到安吉尔的表情那么难看。”他顿了一下，想知道这句话会带来什么反应。动摇一闪即逝，可确实存在，卢法斯笑笑，“我本以为他有多宝贝一个来路不明的小鬼，事实不过如此？”  
低劣的挑衅，急于进攻，然而最后方向选错了，这个卢法斯比克劳德印象里的要稚嫩得多，但是一样烦人。男孩压下对于安吉尔的愧疚，冰冷地开口，“我不习惯这种说法的方式，如果你想说什么，直接告诉我。”  
“哦？”卢法斯挑眉，倒是不馁，“要不要跟我一起出去吃个晚饭？我认为，我们应该都饿了。”饿字咬得特别重，似乎意有所指。

他们之间的沉默持续了一分钟。

“行。”克劳德从洗手池跳了下来，双手往兜里一揣头也不回地走了出去。卢法斯还不明白与他说话的技巧——直接，直接远比那些弯弯绕有用得多。当然他也一直不明白这类人在想些什么，不过无所谓，现在能离开才是当务之急。  
卢法斯吹了声口哨，跟着晃悠了出去，腿长的优势此刻尽显，“不问一下原因？”  
“随便。”  
“这么容易被拐走，安吉尔会伤心的。”  
克劳德停了下来，摸出PHS时才想起已经没电了。指腹摩挲了一些小巧的机型，那是安吉尔特意挑给他的儿童款，上头还挂着非常可爱的陆行鸟布偶。最终他将PHS揣回兜里，无所谓地继续前进。如果卢法斯真的简单邀请他去共进晚餐，他不会忘记通知安吉尔的。如果不是——

留下才真的会令安吉尔伤心，克劳德清晰地认识到了这个事实。  
他其实一直都明白的，他无法向安吉尔坦诚，无法接受哪怕一个简单的拥抱，无论男人如何努力他都不能给予相应的回应。安吉尔值得更好的人，他会有一个妻子，然后有许多听话或者捣蛋的小安吉尔，无论哪一个都比克劳德这种阴郁家伙讨人喜欢。更何况他根本不是一个孩子，装得可怜兮兮地博得同情以获取不该属于自己的东西，连自己都觉得恶心。  
只是这么想的时候，稍微有一点，只是一点，他可耻地感到了难过。

 

“我不该那么和他说话的。”交叉的双手抵在额前，安吉尔挫败地开口，“我竟然说这是个错误，在他试图向我解释的时候……正常情况下他得到的应该是褒奖，而不是像这样，全然的否定与怀疑……”他反复回忆着当时的画面，思考说出的每一个字、用的每一种语调，还有男孩每一丝不明显的反应，纵使无济于事可就是克制不住，“这还是他第一次愿意说起过去……”

还有『我爱你』。

而他将这一切都毁了。  
美丽的花朵需要漫长时间来浇灌，毁灭却只是一瞬间的事，爱好园艺的安吉尔再清楚不过。

萨菲罗斯无所谓地翻开文件的下一页，茶几上处理完毕的部分竟堆得比安吉尔桌上的要高。只能说同僚乱了分寸，心思早就飞到他家小陆行鸟身上去了，对于这种感情用事他不大能理解，“兴许又是一番谎言，他隐瞒得还不够多吗？”  
虽然没什么恶感，但是萨菲罗斯也不认为克劳德会说实话，所以明知道这一点却依旧被牵着走的安吉尔在他看来非常奇怪。  
安吉尔喉咙滑动了一下，“萨菲罗斯，有时候人们说谎不见得是为了伤害对方。”  
“哦？”青年瞥了沮丧的同僚一眼，“见识到了。”  
……萨菲罗斯令人感到不易接近，某种程度上来说确实是有道理的，如果不是知道他毫无恶意，恐怕连安吉尔也会认为这是一种挑衅。但是又有时候这种直接令人感到羡慕，至少安吉尔希望克劳德能够直接地表达出自己的感受，而不是藏着，小心翼翼的。他想了想，举了个例子，“如果宝条的外出考察明天就结束了，你问起我这件事，我说不知道，这就是善意的谎言。”  
“真的？”萨菲罗斯的笔停在了半空中。  
“假的。”安吉尔勉强笑笑，“说起来你是有多讨厌他……”  
耸了耸肩，青年没有回答这个问题，“但是这没有丝毫用处。宝条什么时候回来，不会因为你说或不说有所改变，逃避现实于现状无益。”  
“至少有个不错的夜晚，不是吗？”  
“安吉尔。”萨菲罗斯放下最后一份文件，手一扬钢笔划过一个利落的弧度落到办公桌上的笔筒里，“如果你认为他说谎也没关系，我不会质疑，毕竟你有你的做法。”他觉得同僚的话确有几分在理，但是不够，“问题是你很介意。你不是想说服我，你只想说服自己。”

安吉尔呆住了。  
萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，坦然地沐浴在青年呆滞的视线中。很复杂吗？如果真的不介意就不会有现在的场景，像往常一样当个傻兮兮的陆行鸟爸爸，什么都不问什么也不想就行。 但现在安吉尔看他的视线仿佛在看一只怪物，“怎么？”  
“没什么，只是觉得需要重新认识一下你……不提这个，你说的很对，我确实很介意。”然后在萨菲罗斯惯例的弃养建议出现以前，他眉头皱得更紧，微微叹了口气，“但不是谎言本身，我只是……只是拿不准该怎么对待他。”

“萨菲罗斯，人类是一种很脆弱的存在，比你了解的更为脆弱。靠得太近会受伤，离开太远又会寂寞，把握其间的距离是门非常细致的学问。大多数时候，这个底线可以被试探出来，成为相安无事的前提，可是克劳德不行。”他一直觉得克劳德只是不大擅长交流，慢慢来一切就会有所改变，可也许事实并非如此，这才是挫败的根源，“我没接触到过，不，有时候我甚至觉得他没有底线。”  
安吉尔不自觉地敲打着桌面，这个话题令他有些焦躁。外头天色已暗，落地玻璃映着房间里的绰绰重影，与大都市的斑斓的灯光融为一体，搅得人更加心烦意乱。  
“如果你被侵犯会怎么做？战斗，反抗，或者至少表现出自己的愤怒。这些会成为下一次对话的准线。可是我不明白那孩子是怎么想的。如果他能为了自己的利益欺瞒些什么还好，可是现在这样，什么都能接受，我连什么时候伤害到了他都不知道。这几乎令我感到……可怕。”  
有时安吉尔夜半会去看看克劳德睡得好不好，门外悄悄一瞥能见到被子微微起伏，露出小半个金毛脑袋。那时他觉得放下心来，可是现在他不敢去想这会不会又是另一种伪装。他当然可以要求一起睡，但是这有什么意义？就像现在去道歉确实能解决问题，但事实上他不道歉也会是一样的结果，克劳德会像什么都没发生一样跟他回家。重点不在于事情如何被解决，而是他根本无从知晓到底有没有被解决。

先前只是随意听听牢骚的萨菲罗斯开始怀疑自己的耳朵，没有底线？“你说的和我见到的似乎并不是同一个人，我倒觉得他处处是底线。”而且不是海廷加那种典型的一踩就炸，事实上，萨菲罗斯认为是莫名其妙的不踩也炸。  
安吉尔就静静地盯着他，不说话。  
“不是我的错。”  
“我没这么说。”  
“你就是这么想的。”萨菲罗斯按捺下些微的不快。他认识了好几年的朋友，为了维护一个陌生人——也许算不上陌生人，正在心里责备他。“『满足他对英雄的憧憬』？真是抱歉，可能我们理解的英雄不一样，了解真相以后他是恐惧还是戒备都与我无关。”  
安吉尔有些讶异，他没料到萨菲罗斯还记得那番话，这也许是这个糟糕的晚上唯一一件好事。“那也许这个消息能让你高兴一点。他并不是怕你，他只是单纯的不喜欢特种兵而已，也包括我在内。”  
“不喜欢——”青年拉长了语调，怀疑般挑起一边的眉，“与英雄？”

不矛盾的，人心所想与表现出来的本就不一样，杰内西斯就是个很好的口是心非的例子。但是安吉尔本来心就乱，一时之间也拎不清，眼下实在没法跟萨菲罗斯解释。就在这时，办公室门传来了拘谨的敲门声。  
门没锁，他存了私心想等等看克劳德会不会自己回来，但是从发声的高度来看只是普通的工作人员，安吉尔只好喊了声进来。

士兵先是向二人敬了个礼，然后该向安吉尔报告的时候，支支吾吾地就是开不了口。这足够令安吉尔产生了不好的感觉，他严肃地命令士兵：“直接说。”  
“是、是！长官！”士兵站了个标准的军姿，“没能找到克劳德•修雷！”  
“监控？”安吉尔十分冷静地询问，丝毫不见方才颓丧的模样。他第一反应是又一批怖恐分子，但是马上反应过来，如果他们能混进这里，目标就绝不可能是克劳德。迅速镇定是军人的必修课，而且一件事将他从另一件事中拯救。  
“保卫科说没有监控！”  
“没有？！”这个答案所料未及。  
“是的，我跟他们解释过是修雷长官的命令。但是他们的意思是，更高级别的人下令关闭了部分摄像头，所以没拍到他的去向。”说完这一切，小兵像耗尽了全部勇气般闭上眼等待责罚，毕竟他知道弄丢的人是什么身份，无论安吉尔平时脾气有多好，这都不是能揭过的事。

更高级别的人。萨菲罗斯若有所思。拉扎德肯定没这个功夫。联想起先前的事，韦德其实有些嫌疑，但是他应该不会留下这么明显的证据。至于海廷加……说不清楚，有些人的思维不是那么好揣摩的。

安吉尔闭上眼思考了会儿，然后拿起办公室的电话，叫前台帮他转去医院。确定那边没有人之后，他叮嘱医院方面随时注意情况，然后又拨去公馆。这个顺序是下意识而为，却也暴露了他的不自信，他有一瞬间想过这会不会是离家出走。公馆理所当然没有消息。放下电话后，一时之间安吉尔竟不知道还能做些什么。士兵还站在那儿，战战兢兢。  
“你再去调看一下出入口的记录，可以的话问一下是谁下的命令。”  
然后安吉尔想起了什么，离开座位快步走了出去。

冰冷的灯光落在金属的回廊上。这个时间点大厦留着的人已经不多，一路上都没遇上人，脚步声在空旷的走廊里回荡。纵使士兵告诉他能搜查的地方都已经查过了，安吉尔还是觉得那里应该会留下点痕迹。独立的空间，不会被人注意到，还有可以洗脸的水源，克劳德一定在厕所待过， 他几次在医院的厕所找到过他。然后应该能找到一些线索。他只是难以相信有一天这会因为自己。  
拐进门的时候他愣住了。萨菲罗斯绕过青年，正对上从隔间里退出来的少女。  
这里是男厕。

“贵安，萨菲罗斯阁下，安吉尔阁下。”西装革履的褐发少女点头示意，他们不在一个系统内，不存在上下级关系，所以没有敬礼的必要。安吉尔马上认出这是白天他复活的塔克斯，可是出现在这里，塔克斯？  
西斯内除下一次性PVC手套，将试剂瓶封入物证袋然后塞进手提包里，她的工作似乎已经结束。安吉尔匆匆一瞥看见了包里的其他透明袋，有揉皱的卫生纸，棉签，最薄的那几个可能是毛发。  
一个可怕的想法击中了安吉尔，他的脸一下失去了血色。  
“那里面是什么？”他摇晃了一下旋即拦住了西斯内的去路，娇小的女孩被埋在他的阴影里，“打开。”  
他捧在手心里的男孩，那个敏感而内向的孩子，在他沉浸在无用的颓唐中时，也许被——  
西斯内迅速后退拉开了距离，单手搭在后腰处，手枪带来一点安全感，不过她清楚对于两个特种兵而言那不过是玩具。他们的力量太可怕，西斯内压抑住内心的恐惧，勉强挤出一句话，“与您无关，修雷上校，您越权了。”  
“打开。”这次是直接的命令，“或者我自己来。”  
反抗无用，西斯内马上得出这个结论。无论拿出谁做挡箭牌，在绝对的武力之前没有任何用处，此时应当优先保护自己。即便如此，她依然试着做出最后的努力，“您打算毁掉证据吗？”  
“毁掉？不，怎么可能？我现在只想找到我的孩子！”  
惊讶之色浮上西斯内的脸庞，她看了看因震怒而一拳捶裂了墙壁的安吉尔，又看了看抱胸倚在一旁面无表情的萨菲罗斯，不确定地开口，“……克劳德之前在这里？”不知为何她隐约有些慌乱，得到肯定的答案后马上将所有的东西都倒在了洗手池上，在安吉尔上前翻看之际退到一旁用无线电通知某些人。

“是……情况有变……那孩子也在现场……是……他已经知道了？”她没有避讳两名特种兵，因为她知道他们的听力有多么的惊人，“是，我明白了。”

萨菲罗斯慢慢走到西斯内面前，等着她汇报完情况。他的存在已经是足够的压力，西斯内别开视线，低头盯着将军的靴子。她听到冰冷的声音自颅顶传来，“你调查的人是谁？”  
没有回答。  
这就是答案。她正试图保护某个人，十分重要的人，否则没必要冒着得罪他们的风险，而萨菲罗斯大概也能猜到是谁。如果是这样，安吉尔恐怕没什么胜算，哪怕加上他也没有，这下问题真的严重了。  
“事情可能并没有那么糟糕。”西斯内压下心中的战栗，试图挽回一点事态，“真相要等化验结果出来才知道。”紧张地注意着安吉尔的神情，她不希望这个今天救她一命的人被愤怒冲昏了头脑而做出不可挽回的事，“请不要冲动，也许不是那么回事，至少等到水落石出——”  
忽然她按住耳机，一阵刺耳的电流声后，又一个人接入了频道。

这次只是简短的交流，几乎是单方面的几句交待。西斯内皱着眉，似乎有些困惑不解，过了一会她忽然反应过来自己听到了什么，瞳孔骤然一缩，接着不知所措地看向安吉尔。感觉到这灼灼的视线，安吉尔放下捏在手中的密封袋，等待着她的说辞。  
他不会知道西斯内说出这个消息是经过怎么样的挣扎，良知与操守总是难以兼顾，但是最后西斯内还是开口了：“如果您想见到克劳德的话……第五区，他现在在那里……”

 

头很痛，像是一千个嘴碎的女人在脑海中聒噪。  
不同寻常的热度令他挣扎着睁开眼，模糊的视野里是一片鲜红的火光，记忆渐渐回到卢法斯脑中。CD哼唱着流行的歌。高速公路上路灯快速掠过。货车刺眼的远光灯。下意识地打了方向盘。剧烈的撞击。钢筋如瀑布般倾泻。

『你想杀我，为什么？』  
男孩困惑地看着他，仿佛感觉不到被钢筋贯穿的疼痛，被火光映得泛绿的蓝眼中只有深深的不解。似乎对他而言，谋杀这件事带来的惊讶远胜于作为被害者的愤怒与恐惧。他剧烈地咳起来，无力地松开右手，一直钳制着的钢筋擦着卢法斯的脖颈捅出窗外，鲜血顺着钢铁的轨迹滴滴答答落下。  
『算了……』得不到回答的克劳德不再勉强，将头转了回去，平静地闭上眼，『油箱在漏，快点走。』

“平躺，卢法斯，我已经叫了救护车。”黑西装的男人蹲在他身边，手中绿色的魔石散发着柔和的光芒，一股温热的力量流淌进体内，“伤口不严重，具体的要等医院检查。”  
“他怎么样了？”卢法斯偏头望向火场，浓烟涌动着，低处的金红色随着升腾渐渐与夜色融为一体，隔得这么远裸露的皮肤仍被熏得发烫。金属的车架在高温下逐渐扭曲，贯穿车厢的钢筋正软化变形。很安静，不是没有声音的那种安静，而是只能听到燃烧时噼啪的声响，这通常意味着死亡。  
“如你所想，不可能活下来了。”  
这句话意有所指，卢法斯转向曾，对方正专注地凝视着残骸，没什么特别的情绪，一副公事公办的模样。他嗤笑了声，“就这么认定是我做的？”他一下就想起了克劳德的反应，虽然惊讶，但无疑坚定地认为这是卢法斯的安排，这态度令人感到好奇，也令人十分的……恼怒。  
曾摇了摇头，与韦德不同，比起经验与直觉，他更愿意相信证据与合理的推理。即使卢法斯有充分的动机，但是眼下并没有直接的证据，“副驾驶座撞上货车是因为你转了方向盘，看起来像是故意让他送死，不过实际上应该是本能反应，即使是特殊训练的保镖也可能犯下这种错误。况且你能把他带出来也不像是计划好的，谁也没料到他会与安吉尔吵起来。”  
“你的语气可不是这个意思。”  
“谁知道呢？”曾耸了耸肩，盘腿坐到了卢法斯身边， “别再试探了，我也不清楚韦德先生的态度。”  
“韦德谁也猜不透，不过有什么所谓？那个老不死的倒挺好懂。”卢法斯收回了视线，仰望着米德加深邃的夜空，不屑地撇下嘴角，“一个活着的儿子，总比一个死掉的重要。”  
这句话有许多不同的理解，一个活人比死人重要，又比如……一个活人比另一个死人重要。曾听得懂，但是不打算顺着说下去，“是的，很高兴你意识到了这一点，所以玩火焚自的事情不要轻易尝试。”他望着渐渐熄灭的火焰，看来油箱里并未加满魔晄，这也是为什么卢法斯没受什么严重的伤，因为没有发生爆炸。“毕竟，不是每次都有这么好的运气能全身而退的。”他总结道，亦像是忠告。

全身而退吗……卢法斯摸了摸脖子，那里之前有一些擦伤，如果那一瞬间克劳德没有替他挡下就绝不只是擦伤。下意识的反应。为什么？  
这个问题也许永远也不会有答案了。

曾忽然站了起来。  
比起救护车，先一步赶到的是另一辆神罗制式的军用车，越野轮胎急刹时在地面刮出几道狂野的焦痕。车未停稳便有一双军靴落到了柏油马路上，向前飞奔了几步，又迟疑地停下，它们的主人正因为面前的情况手足无措。  
安吉尔看看烧焦的残骸，又看看曾和躺在地上狼狈不堪的卢法斯，他没发现自己想看到的东西，目光最后又缓缓凝固在残骸上，一些流金的灰烬随风散开。他后退了几步转过身去，嘴角动了动，一时之间不知道该摆出什么表情。又回头看了一眼，像被烫到一样马上缩了回来，绝望的脸深深地埋在手中。

最糟糕的情况，曾隐隐占据了卢法斯身前的位置，紧张地等待着特种兵接下来的举动。他看见从驾驶座下来的西斯内，少女神情闪烁，她知道自己做错了什么，她本该等曾处理完现场再告知安吉尔一切。未能舍弃的人性，曾明白。值得庆幸的是真相并未暴露，一切还有回旋的余地，并且那位特种兵似乎顾不上这边的情况了。

“不……”军队出身的魁梧男人此刻竟像个无助的孩子般不知所措，“这不可能……”他来回踱了几步，忽然一把将头发向后捋去，发狠似的盯着萨菲罗斯，“冰魔石。”  
萨菲罗斯一直注意着好友的情况，他第一次见到安吉尔情绪这么不受控制，但是他却不知道应该说些什么或做些什么，说实话他甚至不明白为什么对方会难过到这种程度。如果是杰内西斯在这，也许能处理得更好，这是他们之间的差距，但此时萨菲罗斯确实希望另一位朋友在这。最后他摇头，“别看了。”  
“我知道你带着，给我。”  
“你知道烧焦的人是什么样子，没什么好看的。”萨菲罗斯再次拒绝。战场上烤焦的尸体并不少见。被火焰魔法燎上几分钟的皮肤会收缩开裂，熔化脂肪油腻腻地黏着一层；如果烤得够久，肌肉会收缩变干，骨骼扭曲成诡异的形状，这大概就是克劳德现在的样子，有伤口的话肌肉还会炸开。萨菲罗斯感到了那么一点可惜，但也只是一点，因为那双眼睛确实干净漂亮，但现在应该只是两颗黑洞，连复活也无法挽回。  
安吉尔深深吸了口气，“给我。这是我的责任。”  
萨菲罗斯定定地看着他，那双隐忍着痛苦的淡色眼中没有任何拒绝的余地，他眨了眨眼，最终缓缓地摸出他要的那颗魔石。

炽热的蒸汽蒸腾而起遮蔽了视线，但是在绝对的严寒面前，火焰最终偃旗息鼓，只余下透彻的冰晶。所有人的注意都集中在了车厢里。安吉尔拒绝了萨菲罗斯的代劳，至少他要亲自把克劳德带回来，然而当他终于下定决心往进去时，出乎意料的画面震慑住了他。  
什么都没有。  
他感觉到心脏又开始跳动，血液又开始流淌，呼吸又可以为继。  
没有烧焦的骨头，没有扭曲的尸体，克劳德不在这。无论他现在在哪，都有可能是活着的，这比任何消息都来的让人开心。安吉尔觉得仿佛重新活了过来，喘出几声脱力的笑。笑着笑着忽然想起了罪魁祸首，于是他敛去笑容，面无表情地朝卢法斯走去。

正宗无声地抵上西斯内的后颈，冰冷的，冻住了她举枪的动作。

曾挡在安吉尔身前，任何武力的升级都不是他想见到的结果，“他姓神罗。”  
“我有分寸。”安吉尔温和但是不容抗拒地将曾拨到了一边，一等兵与塔克斯的战斗力不在一个级别。曾看着动弹不得的西斯内，以及她身后那双注视着这边的绿莹莹的眼睛，韦德先生的话忽然在他心头响起，小心萨菲罗斯。他最终放弃了抵抗，只能寄希望于安吉尔的自律。然后安吉尔说出了令他不得不别开脸的宣判，“我带了回复。”  
他一拳揍了下去。

 

萨菲罗斯放下了正宗。他走到那堆残骸面前，一半是出于无所事事，一半是出于一种道不明的奇怪心理。克劳德不是一般的小鬼，这一点他早已知晓，但是在这种情况下逃生还是极大地勾起了他的兴趣。  
踩到了什么液体。  
他让开脚，露出下面流淌着盈盈绿色的魔晄。不只这一滩，小小的水洼缀连着通往高速公路的护栏，不像是溅射的痕迹。萨菲罗斯跟了过去，从护栏往下望去，是漆黑中闪烁点点星光的贫民窟，广袤地铺开向城市的边际。  
风掀起了他的长发，米德加的第一片雪花缓缓落下。


	6. Chapter 6

睁开眼的时候是一片苍茫的灰黑色。   
呼出的雾气氤氲在眼前，化作诡谲地姿态消散在空气里。破落的屋顶泄下一丝星光，细碎的银屑般的雪花落进黯淡的瞳仁里，睫毛颤了颤，他合上眼，然后再睁开。整个身体都失去了知觉，唯余迟钝的痛感，于是他明白自己被冻僵了。  
冻僵？  
他知道这个词的意思……不对……他闭紧双眼，混乱的画面闪过……握着草叉的男人一不留神就被陆行鸟啃了头发……妓女顺着腿的弧度将网纹丝袜褪下，狭小的房间里烟雾缭绕……不对……巨蟒吞下尚在抽搐的幼鹿……被捆绑的男人惊恐地看着自己的尾指被砍下……不对！这些不是他的记忆！  
像是宇宙伊始星云绚烂绽放，海量的信息涌入他的大脑，每一根神经末梢都炸开无数火花，无数混乱的记忆正侵蚀他的思维。  
从高楼坠落瞬间的害怕与悔恨……婚礼上新娘幸福地微笑……溺死之人徒劳地伸手……伸手……他伸出手想挽留离去的挚友……挚友……扎克斯……就是这个，一定还有些什么，他挣扎着在纷杂的人物之中寻找认识的脸，但是他们一闪即逝，马上被陌生的东西取代。太多了，真的太多了，像是在沙滩上捡拾一粒特别的砂砾，最后手里什么都抓不住。

『好害怕……我不想死……』  
女人哭泣着说。  
有那么一瞬间他分不清这究竟是回忆还是现实，每一寸光影，每一丝声响，还有窒息般的痛苦和绝望，因为太过深刻而牢牢地刻在他的心中，真实得难以置信。他看见眼泪模糊了女人石榴石般美丽的双眼，干涩的嘴唇一张一合。  
『我多么希望你死在那个时候，如果你被他杀死该多好……克劳德……』

猛地吸了一大口气，男孩再一次睁眼，喘息着冷静下来。克劳德•斯特莱夫，这就是他的名字，他知道自己是谁。慢慢来，已经抓住了最关键的线索，剩下的不会太难，在这件事上他有经验。强行忽略掉那些纷杂的画面，几分钟或是几小时以前发生的事渐渐回到脑中。  
谋杀，尽快离开。  
安全的地方，没有人知道的。现在他需要这个，别的都不重要。  
男孩把短暂的混乱抛之脑后，努力地控制着自己的身体。先是指尖颤动，然后是手臂、肩膀，他感觉到自己的心跳在加速，血液欢腾在血管中，伴随着每一次呼吸躯体如春日里的嫩芽一般复苏。他撑着身子坐了起来，然后离开身下的木头碎片，莹绿色的液体滴滴答答落下。  
冷。他看了眼自己赤裸的身子，然后环顾四周，不知道是什么地方，但是一堆又一堆的破烂码得还算整齐。他设法找到一张毯子裹住自己，接着摇摇晃晃地找到了门，腐朽的木门一推即开，迎面扑来刺痛脸颊的寒风。

远处微光闪烁，像是晚归时回家时守候的灯，看得他有些怔忡。

 

安吉尔组织人手沿公路与支道搜索的时候，萨菲罗斯随便打了个招呼便离开了。将军的时间不应该浪费在这种无用小事上，所有人都这么认为，混乱之中也没人注意到，这给了他独自行动的便利，也意味着满足好奇的机会。  
他体会不到友人所表现的焦虑，虽然看得见，可说实话不大能理解。有些人说他过于冷漠，但是作为特种兵而言恰到好处。事实如此，不过也因此不会妨碍他去做感兴趣的事。

靴子踩在玻璃渣上发出嘎嗒声响，地上堆积着细碎的砂砾、未烧尽的木炭、零零碎碎的空罐头。高架下的桥墩处是流浪汉的聚居处，破落的棚屋稀稀拉拉分布着，因为钢架勉强能遮挡风雨。某些任务会经过这种地方，他匆匆一瞥，没怎么注意过，但是此刻还是发现了某种违和感。  
没有人。哪怕是外出觅食，也不至于这么多的屋子里一个人也没有，何况现在可不是什么外出的时候。  
但是萨菲罗斯很快不再想这件事，这对他而言没有意义，并且黑暗中一点魔晄闪烁着幽幽绿光吸引了他，哪怕不是特种兵强化过的视力也能轻易看到。他踩着碎石走过去，痕迹已经很淡了，延伸自某个棚屋。斟酌片刻，他先去勘察屋子，有一些细节必须确认。

正宗撩开棉絮般的蛛网，门框矮得他得躬下身方能进入，还是有一些飘尘落到了散开的银发上。屋里不暗，杂物乱得几乎没有下脚的地方。然后如他所料，屋顶——或者头顶——空荡荡的大洞正灌进冷风，因为门没关上的缘故。即使有缓冲，普通人从那个高度掉下来应该会受伤，踹过对方一脚的萨菲罗斯很清楚男孩的身体有多么柔软，然而他并没有嗅到血腥味，唯有魔晄刺鼻的气味萦绕。是的，魔晄。破洞投下的微弱光柱中是一滩大大溅射开液体，被覆盖在薄雪下，形状隐约可见。

卢法斯的车没有爆炸，火焰也没有预料中那么猛烈，说明油箱里剩下的魔晄不多，正常情况理应如此。  
可是如果那些魔晄流到别的地方呢？

这个想法有些荒谬，可是对熟稔宝条那一套的萨菲罗斯而言，并非那么难以接受。他屈膝半跪下来，摘下手套伸手捻了捻一些液体。冰冷。男孩已经离开有一段时间，但是考虑到魔晄挥发的速度，残留量其实非常可观——不是随便沾上的程度——至少泡了个魔晄浴。  
萨菲罗斯不由得联想到实验室里那些样本。它们奇形怪状，能力也往往超乎想象，其中不乏对这种剧毒能源适应良好品种，主动地吸收魔晄也不是不可能。塔克斯的报告真实可靠，但是并不意味着巨细无遗，他们至今也没搞明白胡妮丝是怎么中毒至衰竭的，而现在萨菲罗斯替他们找到个不错的理由——人体实验，并且不在神罗旗下。  
因为神罗从不放过一个样本。

萨菲罗斯退出了棚屋，慢条斯理地将手套戴回去。特种兵戴手套从不是因为冷，只是为了将杀戮的武器握得更紧。他单手平持长刀，刃身映出一双不带任何情绪的魔晄眼，结论已然明显。  
一切都说得通了，过于成熟的表现、不同寻常的身体还有面对他时值得玩味的态度，如果克劳德是某个非法实验的产物，这些将不再奇怪。现在问题变成如何说服安吉尔他捡回家的孩子不是人类，他深知同僚能做出最为妥善的处置，但是——指尖轻弹，正宗发出清越的嘶鸣，像是切换了某个开关，一头杀戮的野兽将被释放。  
在安吉尔知道一切以前处理掉。对所有人都好。善意的谎言，不是吗？

安吉尔若是知道自己的话被这么解释，恐怕会不顾身份与实力去打死他。

如同来时一样靴子碾过细碎的砂砾，萨菲罗斯沿着干涸的魔晄走去。这种毫无征兆的变化常常叫人害怕，毕竟谁也不想上一秒和平相处的人下一秒却令自己身首异处，但是萨菲罗斯知道自己只不过做出了正确的选择。人类与人类形状的生物是截然不同的东西，一旦界限划下就再无挽回的余地。无论男孩会不会落得和别的实验产物一样发狂的下场，只要他存在就会令安吉尔困扰，并且事情一旦曝出，不可避免地会牵连到后者。  
没什么的，他摧毁过的美丽事物如此之多，不曾一次感到惋惜。这是神罗教给他思维模式，一切服务于最大的利益，完美无缺。  
脚步却停在薄薄的积雪前。  
一种奇怪的情绪忽然化开在他心头，杀意微淡。萨菲罗斯不知道要怎么形容，像被柔软的羽毛骚到，就只是……只是有点想笑。他不自觉地压下嘴角，但是四周没有人，这个事实默许他笑出了声。 

一小串脚印留在雪地上，浅浅地走向平民窟的深处。那真的是非常可爱的小脚丫，清晰印出了每一根脚趾，步与步之间的距离甚至不足他的三分之一。小小的感觉踩在他的心上，触碰到某个柔软的地方，柔软得他以为不曾存在的地方。一瞬间萨菲罗斯想到的不是脚印证明了男孩还维持着人形，也不是赤着脚可能造成冻伤，甚至没有思考这种情况下克劳德究竟要前往何处。  
他只是在脑海中构建了一段简单但是清晰的画面，金发男孩踩在积雪上，小短腿啪嗒啪嗒迈得飞快。仅仅是想象一下，笑意便怎么都压不下去。  
似乎有点明白安吉尔的心情了。

笑了一会，雪地剩下两串足迹相伴。

 

和以前不一样了。  
绕了好几圈甚至差点迷了路，克劳德才意识到眼前的建筑就是教堂。米德加并非凭空建立的都市，在圆盘立起来以前，这里原先有些小镇，原住民和追寻大都市繁华而来的淘金者们渐渐沦为二等人，之后教堂才逐渐没落。他才知道原来墙沿被酸雨蚀刻的面目全非的浮雕是骑着狮鹫的英雄，长矛挥舞刺向传说里的巨蟒；拱门上烫着金色的冬青，枝头累累果实被融化的雪水湿润，半掩着的门缝渗出柔和的光。  
克劳德怔怔地望进建筑深处。没有种花的女孩，也没有沾着露水的花儿。领了圣餐的流浪汉们躺在长椅上，打着惬意的呼噜，间或咕哝着一两句含糊不清的呓语；烛台上灯火摇曳，蜡滴长长地凝固成一小涓溪流，光影交错间圣母像朝世人投以悲悯的一瞥。  
里头十分温暖、舒适，是他现在最需要的，可是冻得青紫的脚迟迟迈不开步子。  
这里不属于他。不再属于他。  
已经回不去了。

畏缩着后退了一步，后背撞上了什么东西。  
“不进去吗？”可怕至极的声音从头顶传来，带着点不明显的困惑，“你一直站在外边。”

什么时候——  
一瞬间关于那个人的记忆从一团乱麻中抽离出来，清清楚楚，一丝不落。萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯令克劳德•斯特莱夫拾起最大一片拼图，终于完整起来。但是在那以前恐惧与战意两种截然不同的情感控制住了他，身体先于思考猛地窜进了狭细的门缝，像只灵活无比的躲避陆行鸟，生性胆小的它们总能第一时间避开掠食者。萨菲罗斯下意识伸手一捞，揪下一条脏兮兮的烂布，他沉默着看了会，又沉默着扔去了一边。

膝盖压在木地板上被硌得生疼，从冻僵中舒缓过来使得这份疼痛变得更加难以忍受，克劳德放轻呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地穿行在黑暗中。黑暗与狭小的空间令他有些不适，不过总算彻底摆脱魔晄的影响按照自己的意志行动。他受够了这种感觉，找不到自己，不知道要做什么，所有事都乱糟糟的不受控制。他永远也忘不了模糊的视线里扎克斯离去的背影，伸出的手却什么都没能抓住，那是他一辈子都无法愈合的伤痕。  
但是……魔晄？克劳德轻手轻脚地摸上自己的右肋，那里曾是钢筋贯穿的地方，现在已经什么都不剩。他有些困惑，又有些了然，并没有在这个问题上纠结。也许在很久以前，他就已经接受自己不再是人类了。  
老旧的木门一推发出刺耳的吱呀声，克劳德的注意重新回到现实，这才是最大的问题。他意识到自己不该躲进来的，不该让萨菲罗斯踏入这里。

萨菲罗斯没有掩饰自己的存在，他踩着随意的步子，正宗的尖端划拉在地板上，咔哒咔哒似在示威。他确实在示威，几个被惊醒的流浪汉看见了他，咒骂声在看清来人的瞬间被咽了回去。哪怕不知道这是萨菲罗斯，魔晄眼的出现总归令人忌惮，它们意味着特种兵、力量，以及一些普通人惹不起的麻烦。  
“你们有一分钟离开。”声音不大，但是在小教堂里清晰地回荡着。这就是萨菲罗斯的目的，目击者太多了，杀掉则会惹来一些更加解释不清的麻烦。似乎没有人注意到溜进来的小老鼠，一切尚在可控范围内。  
站立不稳的醉汉跌跌撞撞地绕着萨菲罗斯逃向大门，不一会儿就清了个干净。年迈的神职人员犹疑不定地看着伫立在门前的青年，萨菲罗斯没有理会他，微微侧头，发觉教堂后头还有个小门，不过是锁着的。他又将视线移了回来，自己的脚边有融化的水渍，可是没有克劳德的，也许该称赞男孩的细心或者临危不乱？这种时候还记得打个滚，了不起的反追踪技巧。最后他盯着颤巍巍的老头，“三十秒。”  
“至少告诉我为什……”  
“二十五。”  
“这么冷的天你让我去哪？”  
“二十。”  
“你们不能这么做！当初神罗和我们有协定！”  
“十，九……”  
老人闭上了嘴，愤懑地抖了抖胡子，不再言语。神罗是独裁者而非统治者，米德加的建立与维持已经说明了这一点。他四处看了几眼，抄起仅剩的一瓶红酒，拖着过脚的袍子匆匆经过萨菲罗斯，顿了一下，又匆匆跑了。这让以为他要砸瓶子的萨菲罗斯顿觉无趣。

不过没关系，现在是属于他们的时间了。  
他将唯一出口关上。

变化的气氛与温度令克劳德打了个冷战，光是克制着不要发抖已经竭尽全力，即使萨菲罗斯什么都不做，他也快要冻死在这里。他甚至不知道自己为什么躲起来，教堂就这么大，迟早会被发现，可是他敏锐地察觉到不能出去。不是因为萨菲罗斯支开了所有人，也不是因为对方封闭了全部出口，这只是一种习惯，一种默契。他一直不知道萨菲罗斯在想些什么，但是他能辨别出什么时候杀意毕现，无数次战斗后这已经成为了本能，如果不希望同伴成为牺牲品，萨菲罗斯总是对“夺走你珍贵的东西”的游戏乐此不疲。  
卢法斯要杀他，他不知道为什么，但是依照他对神罗家几档子烂事的了解，高架桥上的事不可能是意外。那么这也是萨菲罗斯出现的原因？如果是，克劳德艰难地咽下唾沫，呼吸愈发地疲倦，安吉尔知道吗？  
他狠狠地咬上手臂，半是为了抵抗寒冷带来的睡意，半是不想再思考这件事。

地板吱呀一声，克劳德心头一跳。  
萨菲罗斯踱到左侧第三排的长椅，优雅地，胜券待握地，每一步都落在克劳德的心尖上。他当然有优雅的余裕，一个是神罗顶级的战斗力，一个是手无寸铁的孩童，这场不公平的战斗从一开始就结局注定。  
克劳德闭上眼，屏住了呼吸，摒除一切纷乱的念头，将所有注意集中在声音上。  
正宗无声贴上椅背，轻轻一挑便掀了起来。

就是现在！

长椅落地露出空无一物的底下与身后彩绘玻璃破碎的声音几乎同时响起，萨菲罗斯错愕地转身，恰见到金色的发丝一闪而逝。方才那不是躲藏的老鼠露出的马脚，而是冷热不均下老旧的木头自然发出的声响！可是他怎么能确定声音不会出现在自己那边？来不及细想，萨菲罗斯紧跟着那个身影翻出了窗户，迎面而来的寒风掀起他的长发，黑色的靴子啪叽落到雪上。  
男孩跑不掉的，积雪上会留下——  
萨菲罗斯震惊了。  
他左右匆匆各瞥一眼，小小的，露着五个脚趾头的足迹。来的时候克劳德便站在教堂门前，出于好奇他一直看着，竟没注意到教堂周围的脚印竟全然相同。可是男孩为什么要在外头走这么多圈？预计到有人会追来？不……说不通，如果是这样他一开始就该往没有积雪的地方跑。  
但这到底是什么乱七八糟的玩意儿？  
若是杰内西斯在场大概，会因萨菲罗斯如此人性化的表情而惊讶许久，但这确实是他生平第一次，体会到了智商不够用的错觉。

大门处传来轻微声响，然后接连不断的踩雪声传来。也许这又是一个错觉，但是不碍事，他的速度与反应足以弥补情报上的劣势，于是萨菲罗斯毫不迟疑地绕去了正门。

搭在刀柄上的手指交替活动了一下，兜过转角的瞬间萨菲罗斯久违地感到了愤怒，他提醒着自己别太出格，但是又觉得只是一个人的话处理尸体也并非难事。两种念头交织了一会，最终找到克劳德的想法占了上风，门边喝得醉醺醺的老头侥幸捡回一命，“有人经过吗？”  
“什么？”老家伙打了个酒嗝，怂胆因为酒精大了起来。  
刀尖抵上对方的喉咙，随着呼吸一前一后精确移动，没有缝隙地紧密贴合着。与此同时萨菲罗斯仍注意着周遭的动静，除了扑簌的飞雪外没有别的迹象，没有走远。  
“要杀就杀，早就受够你们了，嗝！神罗做了多少遭天谴的事……杀人……改造人体……你们这些怪物迟早得——”  
疼痛使得他噤了声，呆呆地看着眼前白发的战士。深冬里那头白发看起来真的非常寒冷，可是不及淡青色双眼的万分之一。那不是人类该拥有的眼睛，应该是更冷酷、更残忍的……野兽。他不知道自己哪句话触怒了他，也许是全部。一般时候人并不会刻意踩死某只虫子，但是被咬的时候也不介意动动脚，不是吗？沉重的压迫感叫他膝盖一软跪了下来，抖抖索索挤不出完整的话，“没……没……”  
刀尖离开了他，沾着不多的血，从锐利的边缘滴下。完美的工艺使得长刀几乎不会留下敌人的血迹，但是萨菲罗斯依旧面无表情地将正宗插进雪地擦干净。过了一会似乎才发现老家伙还在，薄唇微掀吐出个滚字。

一定还在附近，但是没有效的搜寻方法，始料未及的状况并没未令萨菲罗斯感到焦躁，相反的，愤怒过后兴奋隐隐占据上风。不是什么好征兆，不过他不会失控的，这是一场需要好好享受的游戏。自己有所失误，环境限制亦诸多，但是将一场心血来潮的单方面猎杀拖延成势均力敌的对抗，他必须要称赞对方。  
右手翻检着几颗魔石，冰给了安吉尔，手头只有破坏、雷电，还有复活。动静太大。一般正宗已经足够，能让他用上魔石的情况少之又少，毕竟咒语永远快不过刀速，但是此刻他迫切地希望带着的是重力或者封闭。  
也许应该换个思路，他放开魔石，思考一些战场上常用的套路。挑衅？不错的尝试，但是如果不能一语中的，后续效果显然不佳。他必须斟酌措辞，力求一句话令对方失控。  
这实在太简单了。

“克劳德，你母亲要死了。”萨菲罗斯勾起唇角，非常愉悦，“不打算见她最后一面吗？”

响动来自教堂内部，被特种兵过人的听力捕捉到。非常大胆，他竟然躲回去了，萨菲罗斯几乎要为这个机智的应对鼓掌。这比海廷加养出的那群除了政治斗争与钻营以外什么都不会的军官要有意思的多，要知道，五台战争初期他没少替那些家伙擦屁股。  
但是青年没有立即破门而入，即便他知道这次男孩不会再有机会逃走，可那样实在对不起今晚这场精彩的演出。他要等克劳德自己走出来，站在他面前，这才是完整的胜利。  
“我不会和你耗下去，胡妮丝也耗不下去。”他面对正门，继续说着撩拨的话，“你拿不到前往圆盘的通行证，如果错过现在这个机会，连葬礼都赶不上。”  
脚步声轻微、踉跄，但是确实存在着。萨菲罗斯耐心等了一会，木门被刮擦着，连带着奇怪的跺脚声……他有些微妙地意识到男孩身高不大够。总之克劳德最后设法弄开了门栓，带着紊乱的呼吸和颤抖的身躯，出现在萨菲罗斯面前。

他真的十分瘦小，萨菲罗斯这么想着。隔着冬天厚重的衣物看不出来，但是赤条条地、不加掩饰地出现在眼前时，他能看清薄薄的皮肤下一根根缀连着的肋骨，淡青色的血管透过惨白的皮肤露了出来。考虑到过去四个月安吉尔应该完美履行了监护人的职责，来到米德加以前的境遇可想而知。但是萨菲罗斯也不会小觑这样的身躯，力量与外表并非总是相关，尤其在他注意到男孩脸上的伤已经全部消失后。

奇怪的是，这次对方的眼中不再有复杂的情感，无论正面的负面的，都掩藏在平静之下。男孩站在台阶上恰能与萨菲罗斯平视，雾气随着呼吸升起。

“你又要……”克劳德嘴唇冻得青白，寒冷使得他有些口齿不清，也阻止了脱口而出的诘问。这次记忆的混乱不再是因为魔晄，只是冻得有点发傻。他思考了一会，重新抓住问题的重点，“她没事……对吗？”  
“哦？”萨菲罗斯盯着他的战利品，细碎的雪花接连不断落在身上，“你知道？”  
克劳德摇头，但并不是否定的意思。  
他知道萨菲罗斯在唬他，他早就不是小鬼了。这个时间点，这件事，被这样说出来，任谁都不会相信——除了一个总是将事情搞砸的白痴。他只是不能……不能……如果那是真的呢？哪怕只有千万分之一的概率，他也不能错过这种可能。妈妈惊恐的脸在火焰中扭曲，直到死去她仍孤身一人，等待着远去的孩子归来。即使他只证明了这是个谎言，可这是谎言——足够了，不是吗？  
“那不重要了。”轻微的叹息，几乎不存在般。克劳德闭上眼，死亡的阴影如兀鹫般盘旋，但是至少他要站着死去，“如果你要杀我，快点动手。” 

不够。这对萨菲罗斯而言远远不够。青年需要的不是毫无反抗之力的猎物，欺负小孩这种事不会带给他任何快感。将克劳德这个人剖开，将每一个秘密拆出来嚼个粉碎，这才是他想要的。没有安吉尔，没有其他人，寒冷亦削弱了男孩的意志，这也许是他目前为止最为接近某些本质的时刻。萨菲罗斯从最简单的问题开始，缓慢、优雅，以及最为明显的不容拒绝，“为什么你会认为……我是来杀你的？”  
“……”  
早有预料，但并不难应对，“我不认为沉默是个好答案，鉴于胡妮丝还在神罗的掌控下。”  
克劳德猛然睁开双眼，于是萨菲罗斯明白，自己已经掌握了对话的主动权。“你不能这么做……她不会有任何威胁……只需要最后一点时间……”男孩绞尽脑汁，可是尼布尔海姆的大火令他明白，萨菲罗斯想要杀掉谁并不需要任何理由。但他也设法冷静下来，哀求敌人于现状无益，“安吉尔答应过我，妈妈不会有事的。”  
“是的，安吉尔答应过。”萨菲罗斯理所当然地点头，转眼又变得嘲弄和尖锐，“可那是因为他以为你是人类，而你正在利用他的善良，如果我告诉他真相会怎么样？”他注意到男孩的眼神变得难以置信，平静被撕裂开来，流露出压抑着的恐惧与绝望，“我以为你应该明白，他是我的朋友，而你什么都不是。”  
一段很长时间的缄默，缄默中萨菲罗斯因克劳德没有反驳任何一点而惊讶。不反驳并不意味着承认，但至少证明了这个威胁是有效的。他真的认为安吉尔会违背承诺？或者，真的认为自己在安吉尔心中没能占上哪怕是一点点的分量？  
简直不可思议。哪怕总是被评价为不近人情，萨菲罗斯也明白这事必须瞒着安吉尔来做，为什么他看不出来？

“……你做的哪一件事不像是来杀人的？”克劳德妥协了。如果连死亡都不介意，那么几个问题当然无所谓，他不能激怒萨菲罗斯。同时，对于这些无用的问题困惑更深，他不明白萨菲罗斯想做什么，一直不明白，不过他也已经习惯如此。

这个宛若抱怨的说法令萨菲罗斯有点想笑，他感受到了某种本人或许没意识到的冷幽默，“可以。下一个问题，是什么理由让你从桥上跳下去？”  
“你……难道不知道吗？”  
“我应该知道吗？”萨菲罗斯反问，“除了掩饰你不是人类？”   
又是短暂的沉默，通常这意味着犹豫，但也可能是在编造借口。克劳德能站出来便证明胡妮丝是足够的筹码，可是萨菲罗斯并没有辨别真伪的方法。他可以把俘虏分开审讯，用酷刑与心理攻势套出想要的情报，只是大部分时候，这不是他的工作。他也确实可以去折断男孩的手臂，一个问题重复三次，那不会比折断一根铅笔要难，也十分有效，但这个问题还没必要。  
克劳德似乎终于编造好了他的理由，他张开口，然后忽然痛苦地捂着心脏的位置弯下腰，疼痛令他按捺不住地喘息着。直到他跪下萨菲罗斯也没露出多余的表情。体温过低，不是什么严重的问题，只是催促他们要快点。  
“不要告诉安吉尔……”他手指勒紧，极力平缓呼吸，“车祸不是意外，卢法斯想杀我……我不知道为什么。也许还有别的什么计划，所以我必须尽快离开。”他咳了一下，像是要呕吐一样难受，“然后我不会回去了。没有我更好，不是吗？”

『那么，我想结论已经很明确。斯卡雷特。』  
中午的投票，那不是偶然？可为什么？

萨菲罗斯确实不会告诉安吉尔，与神罗继承人之间的龃龉对一个特种兵而言不是好事，当然对于卢法斯这种近乎冒犯的行为他更多的是不快。但是他也注意到另一个细节，暂且将卢法斯的事搁置，“如果你不打算回去，原本你想做些什么？”  
“我不知道……”克劳德茫然地摇头，“我没想过……”  
白发的青年几乎是立刻察觉到其中细微的矛盾，与克劳德的虚弱相反，兴奋令他更为专注。这意味着两件事至少有一件是假的，“离开可见不到你妈妈最后一面。”  
“不一样的。”克劳德轻声说，薄雪积在他的背上，已经不会融化了。他不擅长说话，为了让萨菲罗斯满意已经竭尽所能，“如果你没有来到这里，我没有回去的机会，也许我就不会这么想她。一开始没有希望，与有了希望再绝望，是不一样的……”

男孩抬起头，花了些时间找到萨菲罗斯。简直狼狈透了。什么都没穿，也站不起来，又变得只能仰望他。但是也没什么好尴尬的，他在他面前一直就是这么的窘迫，第一次想好好表现的时候一下就被怪兽杀死，又或者是在狭小的车厢里当着神罗大将军的面吐得稀里哗啦。这些阴影在他真正长大后的那些年里依旧存在，在很深很深的地方。仿佛事实本该如此，萨菲罗斯永远完美无缺，而克劳德•斯特莱夫只适合羞耻与卑微。  
神啊，他看上去真好……一样的冷漠……一样的残酷……如果萨菲罗斯一直是这样该多好，他会更习惯，也会更安心。为什么人总是会变呢？

“下一个问题。”白发男人毫无怜悯地开口，不给一点缓冲的余地，“把你变成这样的人是谁？”  
这种问话方式糟透了，萨菲罗斯几乎是想到什么就问什么，随心所欲。尽管突发的状况并没有留给他多少思考的时间，但哪怕时间充沛，他大概也就是这个风格。克劳德对这种简单粗暴却相当适应，“不知道。”  
“撒谎没有任何好处。”  
“我没有！”必须要让萨菲罗斯相信，可是舌头打了结般说不出解释的话。见鬼他怎么会知道这个人想要怎么样的答案？还是他永远都只能看见自己想看的，听见自己想听的？“一开始就是这样，出生以前就是，这是我的错吗？”难道不是因为你吗？你有什么资格这么问？  
面对忽如其来的怒意，萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，他不明白，“你在生气？”  
“……”  
“为什么？”  
“……这个问题有意义吗？”  
“有没有意义不是你能决定的，现在回答我，为什么。”  
男孩嗡动着嘴唇，痛苦而压抑。那双宝石蓝的眼睛闪烁着欢欣的时候是一种富于感染力的美，但是忍耐着屈辱的时候，却呈现出令一种不同寻常的感觉。萨菲罗斯知道会有一些人喜欢的，米德加上流社会中某些病态、畸形的人。  
“或者我来猜测一下……你想到了某些人？”萨菲罗斯看似漫不经心地说着。不是，他看得出来猜错了，“某些实验？”没有反应，依旧是被怒瞪着，只是那种愤怒更像是某种无用的、可怜的自卫，“还是说承认自己是怪物就这么令人难以忍受？”  
“萨菲罗斯，”克劳德嘶哑地吼了出来，用尽全部的力气。他受不了了，如果没有什么能停止这场对话，他会忍不住斥责萨菲罗斯，然后说出一切，“杀了我！”

萨菲罗斯一怔。

他第二次迈上教堂门前的石阶，穿过飘雪来到男孩身前。克劳德必须把头仰得更高才能对上那双淡青色的眼睛。青年沉默了一会，本来有很多的问题，但是现在他改变了主意。  
“最后一个问题。”他弯下腰，凑到男孩耳边，银色的长发如丝绸般散落在薄雪上。也许他并不带恶意，但是这句话像利剑一样钉在了克劳德心上，比十把正宗还要残忍，“为什么是安吉尔？”  
然后在男孩回答以前，正宗忽然就穿透了他的胸膛。萨菲罗斯站起来利落地抽出长刀，鲜血热腾腾地喷涌而出，赤红的、属于人类的热血。克劳德没有挣扎地栽倒在地，血泊漫延开来，将皑皑白雪融化，然后顺着台阶滴滴答答落下。  
“为什么？”萨菲罗斯将血甩落正宗，等待着将死之人最后的坦诚，“你想利用安吉尔做什么？”

不疼。很温暖。手指微微动弹一下，似乎又恢复了知觉。冬天那么冷，他以为自己身上已经没有一丝温度，可血竟然是热的，像火一样要将他烫着。  
我足够努力了吗，爱丽丝？可以休息了吗？  
我死后会抵达约束之地吗？还能再见到你们吗？  
回应他的只有可怕的寂静。  
一开始就只有他一个人。从出生到死亡，孑然一身，像是个走错了时代的亡灵，游荡在大地上无声地哀嚎。想抓住的、想保护的东西全都从手中流逝，无论如何努力，最终什么都抓不住。

我想回家。  
眼泪溢了出来。

 

『妈妈，活着总是这么辛苦吗？』小小的孩子扁着嘴噙着眼泪，擦破了的脸颊渗出血丝，『如果是，为什么我们要活着？』  
『我很遗憾，是的。』女人蹲了下来，心疼地轻轻触碰着伤口，『也许有些人可以活得很好，无忧无虑，但那不是属于我们的生活，这都是妈妈的错。也许有一天你长大了会恨妈妈也说不定，但是如果会让你好过点，就这么做吧。』  
『不会的。』拼命地摇头，『永远不会。』  
『这样啊……妈妈很高兴……真的……』美丽的女人泣不成声，她揩着眼泪，『克劳德，你认真听着。虽然现在会很辛苦，但是只要活着就会有改变的机会，也许有一天就能获得幸福，这就是为什么我们活着。努力地活下去，求求你，至少为了妈妈活下去……』

 

但是妈妈。  
如果活下去也得不到幸福呢？某些人活着会拥有改变的机会，另一些人的死亦是如此。  
如果自己一开始就不存在，扎克斯还会死吗？没有累赘、只身一人，扎克斯根本就不会正面对上神罗大军，也根本不会死在米德加郊外的断崖上。扎克斯也绝不会放任爱丽丝死去，一切都会变得不一样。那是一个比他了不起得多的英雄。  
只要这么一想，便觉得死在这里也没什么了。曾经设想过的未来，参军，见到扎克斯，贫民窟里买上一朵花，还有更多更多想做的事，它们都不再重要。  
可是好不甘心啊。

安吉尔，安吉尔。温柔的男人向他微笑，宽厚的大手压塌了几撮金毛。  
我不希望他死。

溢着血的嘴唇一张一合，像条脱水的鱼。萨菲罗斯微微皱眉，听得不大分明，“你说什么？”  
“我想……活下去……”

想为了某个人活下去。  
长长地叹出最后一口气，他停止了呼吸。

 

再次醒来的时候，克劳德整个人都是懵逼的。  
没有死，他知道，因为他看见了萨菲罗斯。情况非常诡异，上一秒的记忆停留在强烈得足以将他撕碎的情感中，浓浓的不甘仍哽咽在心头，下一秒睁眼看见拱顶的天花，壁绘上的天使展开翅膀。白发的男人坐在教堂的长椅上，懒懒地倚着，就着零落的烛火读着一本巴掌大的书。

“醒了？”萨菲罗斯的视线从书上移开，扭头望向发出响动的地方，“自己检查一下有没有什么地方没恢复，我不希望因为这种事被安吉尔念。”  
克劳德犹疑了一下，不明白是什么状况，但是战士的本能促使他依照萨菲罗斯的话去做，况且他也没有拒绝的权利。身体被过大的衣物包裹着，有点冷，但是比之前好上太多。他花了些时间找到袖子并把手伸出来，发觉这是一件传教士的外袍。旋即他检查了自己的胸膛，然后活动了四肢，没有问题。  
复活。  
这不是他第一次被复活。  
一系列动作发生的同时萨菲罗斯也打量着他，确信一切恢复如初，“血要洗掉……也不是，能解释过去，这个随便你。但是那个伤疤，如果必须要魔晄才能消去的话……”安吉尔看到贯穿的刀伤的话，就真的什么都说不清了。  
“我不明白。”克劳德打断了他的自说自话，“我不明白。”他重复了一遍，“你想做什么？”  
“你该回家了。”萨菲罗斯耸耸肩，一缕银发垂下肩头，“安吉尔在等你。”

克劳德缩在长椅的另一端，一动不动，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着萨菲罗斯，仿佛他会忽然化身一头裹挟着洪水般杀意的猛兽。  
他应该是。  
某种奇异的矛盾与协调在男孩心中泛滥开来。平静的、如此简单的和他对话的萨菲罗斯，现在就在他的面前，糅合着残酷与温和两种截然相反的特质。他说什么？『回家』？为什么他能如此轻易地说出这种话？

“我不打算把时间浪费在无用的口舌上，彼此坦诚一下，别让安吉尔为难，如何？”萨菲罗斯合上书，施施然起身靠近克劳德，阴影将男孩整个埋没。他知道如果自己不开口，也许这场对峙会持续到天明，而他并没有这个耐心，“你的表现和人类一样，受伤时没有破绽，也可以被杀死，我看不出有什么暴露的可能。最重要的是，你对安吉尔确实没有威胁，所以你可以回去了。”  
“不，我不回去。”这是克劳德唯一能即刻做出的反应。他想起自己一开始的目的，最初就是想跟着卢法斯远离安吉尔，远离他不知如何是好的困境。  
“你没有选择。”最大的威胁排除后，萨菲罗斯优先考虑的只有同僚的意愿，至于克劳德怎么想则无足轻重，“如果你还有其他弱点，现在说出来，我不希望日后变成安吉尔的麻烦。”  
“我不明白。”困惑掩藏不住，也无须隐瞒，“死亡还不够吗？你还想从我这得到什么？”  
“我也不明白。”萨菲罗斯抱着双手，淡青的双眼同样闪过不解。但是与克劳德不同，没有那么茫然，也没有那么尖锐，纯粹的只是探寻，“寻求安吉尔的庇护能让你活下去，他也乐意这么做，还有什么是你不满的？如果你明白自己的处境，老老实实回答我的问题，解决掉这些以后你就可以尽情做你想做的。或者——”他玩味地停顿了一下，确保接下来的内容足够深刻，“你更愿意我把一切告诉安吉尔？”  
一句威胁比一切解释都来得有用，他已经掌握了对话的技巧。

萨菲罗斯心情愉快地看着克劳德气得发抖却说不出话来的样子，血干涸在脸上可怜兮兮的，他心头一动，弯下腰想要揩干净。意料之中剧烈的反抗，但是青年的手先一步固定住男孩的后脑勺，另一只手拨开猫挠似的小爪子，拇指微微用力搓了上去。  
秘密就这样意外地暴露了。  
金发柔软的触感还留在指尖，但是青年的注意完全被男孩脸上忽然出现的淤青吸引了去。他原本以为自己没控制好力道，新晋的特种兵们偶尔会出现这种状况，但是他很小的时候就不再失控。手指流连在脸颊上，带起阵阵战栗。那不是淤青，点点斑痕以肉眼可见的速度扩散开来，黑色的液体泅开在长袍上。  
腐烂。崩溃。残次品。  
一些词语迅速闪过，但萨菲罗斯并没有太过惊讶，毕竟最令人讶异的部分已经过去。他松开了手，观察着腥臭的液体，只是在思考如何解决这个新问题，“这是什么？”  
如果不能解决……

他发现了他发现了他发现了。  
许多可怕的念头在男孩脑中疯狂地叫嚣，他最大的弱点、最无法抵挡的攻击被敌人发现了。萨菲罗斯会怎么利用这一点？毫无疑问会用来对付他，哪怕不是现在，将来也一定会。他不畏惧伤害，他已经品尝得足够多，可是他不能连战斗的资格都没有就退出战场……如果是这样，活下来有什么意义？  
没有人能告诉他怎么做。  
没有人。

“你不能被人碰到？这就是你排斥接触的原因？”萨菲罗斯做出了合理的推断，旋即又想起一些麻烦的细节，“不，你不可能避开和安吉尔的接触……手套，原来如此。”刚刚为了翻书他摘下了手套，这就是原因。安吉尔作为一等兵本身空闲时间就不多，也不会没事去摘手套，想来确有几分可能。  
他一边从口袋里重新摸出皮质手套，一边打量着似乎十分平静又似乎只是在走神的陆行鸟幼崽，溃烂的面积正在蔓延，“只是不能碰人，还是其他生物都不行？魔晄对这个也有效？”  
没有回答。  
萨菲罗斯也没指望获得回应，通常的，被他恐吓过的人总归会有些障碍，年纪小的更是如此。他得自己得出答案……在克劳德防范的目光中萨菲罗斯缓缓探出手，如他所料的克劳德摆出防御的姿态，站在椅子上似乎随时都能后退，斗争又一触即发——

青年忽然一脚踩住过长的袍子——完全不按套路来——正要后撤的克劳德一下失去重心摔在长椅上。瞅准机会萨菲罗斯一把抓住他的袖子把他的手抖回长袍里，然后把两只袖子结结实实地打了个死结，接着袍尾也如法炮制。现在他获得了一个只有脑袋露出来的克劳德，震惊的神色是萨菲罗斯从未见过的鲜明，这个晚上终于不止自己露出如此白痴的神情了，值得庆贺。  
“不建议挣扎。”他居高临下地睥睨着自己的杰作，嘴角泛着不大明显的得意，“衣服只有这一件，冻死不提供复活。”  
“你……”克劳德呆得连挣扎都忘记了。不……这不是萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯不会做这样的事。他的意思是萨菲罗斯不会这么……这么的活泼？活泼。这个词太可怕了，只适合扎克斯或者爱丽丝，用在大将军身上简直是噩梦。  
“嗯？”  
“你是……”你以为你是扎克斯吗？他咽下不合时宜的话，“你是将军！”  
“然后？”萨菲罗斯的动作没有停下，顺势将克劳德的头塞进兜帽里。他不觉得这有什么问题，虽然他习惯用冰魔法或者减速魔法限制敌人的动作，但也不妨碍他看着士兵将俘虏扒光然后有技巧地绑好。忍者总能把武器藏在意想不到的地方，并且身体也柔软得能超乎想象地扭曲。  
克劳德闭上嘴，他意识到自己正与萨菲罗斯平和地、如同普通人般交谈着。萨菲罗斯已经习惯了这种忽如其来的沉默，下一秒一只手环住克劳德的后背，另一只手托着膝弯，在男孩反应过来以前青年轻轻松松将他抱了起来，稍一用力制止了慢上半拍的挣扎。  
“冷静点。这里离五号炉应该不远，我把你扔进去泡一泡，然后什么事都没发生，我想你应该明白？”他得空出一只手拿正宗，总不能把克劳德戳在刀上带着，“安吉尔那边我来说，你记得点头就够了。”

声音不是从头顶传来的，而是胸腔，隔着一层布，有力地振动着。  
萨菲罗斯抱着他。  
这个事实令克劳德觉得心脏要停跳。

“我自己走。”半晌，他慢慢地挤出几个字。  
“光着脚？”萨菲罗斯觉得这种倔强有些好笑，像是小孩子赌气一样，但转念一想这确实是个小孩，他不能要求更多，“开玩笑的。你腿太短了，跟不上我的速度。”松开一只手，很好，没有多余的动静，他们达成了短暂的共识。他拎起正宗，抱着着小小的孩子，如同一个保护者般迈入深邃的夜色中。

 

他们没再说上一句话。  
可奇异的是，某种和平的征兆笼罩在他们之间，就像冬季清晨的雾气，冰冷、脆弱地闪烁着。人类就是这么奇怪的生物，无论承认与否。也许心里有某些伤痕，可能会愈合，也可能一辈子都流脓生疮，但是改变的最初总是悄无声息。  
也许是克劳德最终意识到了一件事。  
他并不介意萨菲罗斯什么时候会伤害他，如果一件事注定了要发生，习惯于接受的他反而不会担心。但是如同萨菲罗斯将他刨了个彻底般，他第一次接触到了——不是在扎克斯的记忆中——个切切实实地活着的萨菲罗斯，不是仰慕的视角，也不带仇恨的余韵，他看见的是一个与神性之名不大相符的……人类。  
克劳德只是不知道，这会不会又是一场昙花一现。


	7. Chapter 7

“物价偶尔的波动是正常现象，一般情况下如此。”  
总务部的库伊特用钢笔戳了戳文件，一目十行迅速从密密麻麻的表格中勾出几个重点。鹰钩鼻，小眼睛闪烁着锐利的光，下撇的嘴角传递着极度不友善的气息。西斯内不大喜欢这些所谓的金融人士，他们投机、玩弄金钱的游戏，却无法为社会创造实质的价值，在这点上甚至比不上生物研究部的那些疯子。但是当无法缩小调查范围时，韦德先生却建议她来拜访这位投机分子中的佼佼者，同时也希望她能感受一下不同的观点。

“桐油、亚麻油、豆油还有梓油，它们的价格同时上涨了。”库伊特将文件一推，送到了办公桌对面，“走私途径是海运，港口应该在卡姆附近。”

……什么？  
西斯内瞠目结舌，一时之间竟不知道能说些什么。理智告诉她一个部长会为自己的言行负责，这不可能是随意的敷衍，但是情感上，她没有办法接受这么唐突的答案。但是在她开口询问以前，库伊特同样震惊地抬头看着她，“你怎么还不走？”  
“我需要解释，先生。”西斯内柔声道，迅速反应过来，她懂得请教的时候需要谦逊，“请您将判断的依据告诉我，这对我们的工作有很大的帮助。”  
“和你对话的这两分钟足以让我为神罗挣下一个亿。”  
“但是如果您愿意牺牲这一个亿，我们将会挽回更多的损失。这批物资可能运往五台，成为他们士兵射过来的每一发子弹。如果不知道这个判断的逻辑，我没有办法申请调动军队去截击，长远来看损失更重，您不会不明白这个道理。”西斯内狡黠一笑，“况且比起我这两分钟，总裁的茶话会才真叫浪费时间？”  
“……说实话那真的是烦透了。”干练的男人终于放开笔，西斯内的话说到了他的心坎上，“哪怕知道你在套话也无法反驳。”他交叉双手置于鼻翼，细瘦的眼睛游移了一下，“韦德那只老狐狸……看来你们是不打算放过我了。这笔损失要记在塔克斯帐上。”  
西斯内耸耸肩，没有提醒库伊特损失是神罗的，不是他的。总裁的茶话会是真的烦人，那不仅仅是没事找事地联系下感情，更重要的是，可能是某些人不被信任的征兆。部长先生的回答她也听明白了，商人本色，想讨些利益，但是塔克斯并不介意偶尔行些方便，尤其在双方都有好处的时候。  
她自然而然地接过库伊特递过来的马克杯，到一旁去续上新的咖啡。

“大部分时候它们的用途是不一样的，所以理论上不会短时间同时涨价。但还是有一个共通点，军用涂漆原料，尤其现在还在战争期，在这样的需求量下任何细微的变动都会导致价格急遽波动。”  
“您是说……走私的物资是油漆？”西斯内不确定地问。塔克斯也是有一些经济课程的，但对特务机关来说毕竟不是重点，她只记得一条简陋的供求曲线了。  
“我假设收集资料的人不是你？”  
“不是？”先前是曾负责的，但是自从在会议上驳了海廷加的脸面，韦德为了保住他将他撤职了，所以负责五台事宜有些关联的西斯内被调到台面上来。但是对于能看出这点的库伊特，西斯内渐渐地肃然起敬。  
库伊特沉默了一会，沉默是最好的辩驳，西斯内察觉到了他按捺着的不耐烦，她希望这不会影响到他们的对话。所幸对效率的追求压过了对蠢货的鄙夷，库伊特没有把时间花费在无用的批评上，“鱼油。鱼油的供应急遽减少，所以替代品的价格上升了，就是这样。想想深海捕捞船被用来做了些什么，有人在雇佣它们，因为货船已经被军队征用；再想想东大陆最大的渔场在哪，寒流与暖流的交汇处，卡姆一带的大洋。我想他们选北边的原因是能走北海避开军队的监控，但是蠢货不愧是蠢货，我真的没见过比他们更蠢的东西了。”  
过了会儿，他定定地望着西斯内，“抱歉，我想我说错了，事实上还有更蠢的，那就是看不出这个计划的人的脑子。”

西斯内有点想笑，放下杯子的时候手都有点抖。  
被比自己厉害的人批评其实是一件愉快的事，尤其是这种批评不涉及尊严，只是就事论事时。她明白自己能在这场对话中获得更多，这就是韦德先生希望她学会的。

“做这件事的人还算是有点小聪明，军用物资的账面都被抹平了，粮食、钢铁、棉花全都没有异样。这就是你们束手无策的理由？一定是去查海廷加了吧？”库伊特抖了抖眉毛。  
西斯内诚恳地点头，等待下一波毒舌。  
精英部长啜了口黑咖啡，朝椅背靠了下去，“那个草包没这么聪明，胆子也没这么大，私通外敌的罪名他当不起，何况塔克斯一直在他后头咬着。你们有没有想过，战时物资流通如此严格，为什么某个人能收购到这些登记在册的东西，然后不着一丝痕迹地运走？缺口是怎么补上的？告诉我，如果是塔克斯会怎么做。”  
这个问题对西斯内而言有些困难。塔克斯们各有擅长的范畴，她因五台的血统被训练为优秀的潜入者，但绝非合格的谋划者，“登记几支不存在的部队，物资挂在它们的名下，只要钱能到账，一般不会往下查。”  
“你更新了我对塔克斯的认识。”库伊特啧啧称奇，“真羡慕你们啊，不用动脑子也能很好地活下去。”  
“……”  
“用真实的部队，女士，字面意义。调几个只会列队的新兵营到最前线，别留下活口，之后想怎么掰就怎么掰。正常情况下减员40％就该撤退了，但是上次的慰问是怎么说的来着？‘全员光荣牺牲’？海廷加不会这么做的，他的人本来就不多，巴不得把他们送到安全又可以建立功勋的位置。不过对于某些人而言，士兵不过是低成本消耗品，死了就死了，永远有更多新的。”  
西斯内脸上的笑意渐渐消失了。库伊特绕着大拇指，饶有兴致地等待小姑娘的反应。他知道塔克斯不会对他下手，那不符合规定，所以他放心地好奇着韦德培养出的下一代究竟是什么风格的，这会成为以后与他们打交道的参考。是正义感十足的傻子，还是识时务的聪明人？

“是我欠考虑了。”谦逊地垂下双眼，似乎根本没听到草菅人命的话，“那么，您在其中扮演了什么角色？”

啊，看起来都不是。库伊特脸上的笑容加深了，“为什么这么问？”  
西斯内抱着双臂，依旧放松地站着，库伊特没有否定的那一刻就意味着事情的性质完全不同了。她不像曾或者韦德那样能够纵观全局，但在察言观色上却更胜一筹。“您崇尚效率，与我交谈的几分钟也要斤斤计较。”她的态度有些暧昧，介于陈述事实与微妙的讽刺之间，“然后对于五台战争的巨大的损失却无动于衷。战争在本质上也是一场交易，您不会做亏本生意的，所以您默许了这件事，为什么？”  
敏锐，而且足够谨慎。库伊特有理由相信她一开始就注意到了这件事，只是按捺着不说，却又狡猾地旁敲侧击。“韦德唯一没教你的就是委婉。”他说道，这已经算得上某种赞许。  
“这正是韦德先生派我来的原因，不需要委婉。”脸颊仍有几分稚嫩的少女微微挑眉，流露几分自然而然的英气，“您不说塔克斯就得查下去，而我认为，这对我们都没有好处。”  
“你们可以查下去。”这句话奠定了事情的基调，或许是他本人的意思，或许不是，“但是转告韦德，小孩子讨点零花钱罢了，不是什么大事。他应该明白如何拿捏分寸的。”男人顿了一下，觉得说的已经足够多，向少女举杯示意，“咖啡不错，希望还有机会喝到。”  
这已经是逐客令了。库伊特的级别是部长，没有总裁的直接授权，塔克斯是没有权利逮捕问讯的，眼下的这番对话大抵也是看在韦德的面子上。  
西斯内只能识趣地点头，“我的荣幸。”

 

离化验结果出来还有几个小时，西斯内拢了拢资料，趁这个空档去二楼买了罐饮料。总务部的意思已经很明白，逮捕几个下线警告某些人就够了，事情不能闹得太大。这也是为什么他主动提供了一些线索。她尚未想好究竟要怎么做，在上报韦德先生以前，也许和曾商量一下会更好。  
掂了掂冰凉的果汁，经过烟雾缭绕的休息区时她停了下来。  
安吉尔。  
老成持重的特种兵坐在休息区的沙发上，大剑倚立在墙边，燃着的香烟搁在烟灰缸上，明明灭灭地缩短着。烟草与酒精对特种兵而言其实作用不大，如果他们要放松或是找点乐子，往往会使用一些更刺激的药物，但是对于洁身自好的安吉尔而言那太过了。哪怕隶属的系统不同，西斯内仍能做出这样的判断。

少女站了一会，但是特种兵没有发现她。她又犹豫了一阵，最后还是走进了休息室，在安吉尔讶然的目光中将窗户打开。凛冽的寒风一下灌了进来，被暖气烘得发红的脸颊终于凉了下来。她将罐子放在了安吉尔面前。  
“谢谢。”安吉尔简短地回应，看得出心情非常不好，但是已经克制了。  
不知道他是否彻夜未归，鉴于特种兵并不需要太多的休息，但从外表看不出真实的状态。西斯内谨慎地在对面的位置坐下，很快又为自己鲁莽的举动懊悔，她不知道有什么可说的，也许安吉尔并不希望她出现在这里。  
“人已经找到了，那孩子没事。”率先打破尴尬气氛的是安吉尔，他礼貌地将烟掐灭，“昨天晚上的事真的非常感谢，你本可以选择什么都不说。如果你会因此受到惩罚，请务必告诉我。”  
“找到了？”西斯内失声道。  
“是的，多亏了萨菲罗斯。”安吉尔以为她是觉得不可思议，于是将情况说得详细了些，“他认为克劳德的体型太小，可能被甩出了车厢，所以悄悄地去下城区搜寻了一番，最后在贫民窟里找到了。桥底下有缓冲，没有受重伤，应该是为了求救才跑得那么远。”  
“不……恕我冒昧，阁下。”西斯内没有掩饰自己的惊讶与困惑，她重新审视安吉尔落寞的模样，不明白发生了什么，“既然已经找到了……”  
安吉尔摇了摇头，有些困窘地挤出一个笑，“值得高兴，不是吗？”他也知道自己笑得不大好看，索性不再勉强，“没事了，一切都会好起来的。”  
这完全不是没事的样子。不过严格来说，西斯内只算得上见过几面的陌生人，问得太多反而不合适，如果不是刚坐下便起来离开太失礼的话，她是很想避开这叫人尴尬的气氛的。思忖了片刻，少女放轻声音，试探地询问：“有什么是我能做的吗？”  
特种兵魔性的魔晄眼锁定了她，不带恶意的，但依旧压迫感十足的。  
“有。”青年低头闭上眼，浓密的眉毛紧紧地拧在一起，双手交握抵在额前，“这件事本来就会经你们的手，如果是你我就能放心了。”然后他松开手，坐直了身子，好似卸掉一个莫大的包袱，目光变得温柔而释然，“我想把克劳德送走，送到某个普通并且合适的寄养家庭，你能帮我这个忙吗？”

一旦开了头，最困难的部分便已经过去。安吉尔微微舒了口气，仿佛压在心里最重的一块石头消失了，取而代之的是空落落的一片。他忽略掉不合时宜的感伤，仔细斟酌着措辞，“很多人都觉得他是个不识好歹的小鬼，同时不明白我为什么自找麻烦，其实早就该送走。其实这是我的错。一开始我就没尊重过他的想法，只是觉得小孩子不晓得什么才是对自己最好的，所以擅自替他做了决定。”  
“仔细想想确实有太多的地方不合适，人不是猫狗，更何况猫狗也不能这么随便。我没有规律的作息时间，经常不能陪他吃晚饭，家长会也错过了，最后所有的事都和杰内西斯预料的一样，全托给了寄宿学校。因为他从不抱怨，我竟然真的认为这样没有问题……”  
西斯内静静地听着，她不需要说话，男人正仔仔细细一条一条分析着，有理有据，却都说服不了自己。  
“最重要的是，太危险了。”长长地叹了口气，安吉尔疲惫地说出了真正的原因。也许因为对面坐着的是不熟悉的人，有些话反而能毫无顾忌地说出口。无法被那孩子信任对他而言并不是最受打击的，虽然确实有点难过……介意是一回事，但他也明白建立某种关系是一个漫长的过程，不能指望区区四个月就能扭转局面。那时候过于严厉的反应只是有点措不及手，一点小意外。  
“我以为自己作为特种兵能够庇护他，结果事实并非如此，现在会有多少人盯着他，因为他的监护人是安吉尔•修雷。袭击发生的时候我甚至不能依照自己所想来行动，这让我觉得……十分无能。”  
“说了不少乱七八糟的东西，都是为了自己开脱……就这样吧。我只是还没想好要如何跟他说，比起被怨恨，我更担心他以为是自己的错。”

“安吉尔阁下，”不安地动弹了一下手指，西斯内因为自己接下来要说的话有点紧张，但是她明白自己有必要说些什么，“为什么……您不试着直接问问他的想法呢？”

我问过。许多次。这些话安吉尔并没有说出口，一方面冲动下的辩驳没有任何意义，另一方面，他自己也有些犹疑。  
『我爱你』，克劳德这么说了，在那种情况下。听起来像某种为了挽回情况的安慰——安吉尔宁愿如此——但内心深处他清清楚楚地知道，这就是一个告别前的坦白。克劳德已经意识到即将到来的分别，至少当时的情况令他这么认为，所以才会说出原本不可能说出来的话，他以为以后没机会了。  
付出并非没有回报，值得开心，纵使这是个卑劣的念头。  
但是这不意味着克劳德会在这个问题上说实话，就目前的情况而言，分开的好处远远大于留下的，除非——

“您确实擅自做了决定，阁下。”西斯内微微前倾，一如既往的直接、不留情面，淡褐色的眼中却洋溢着某种关切的、温暖的色泽，“无论是将他带来，还是将他送走。在我看来，这不过是用一个错误掩饰另一个。如果您真的因为一开始的决定感到懊悔，现在不是更应该问清楚他的想法吗？如果他想留下来该怎么办？”  
除非克劳德想留下。  
惊讶显而易见。说中了。将反应纳入眼中的西斯内抿了抿唇，继续说道：“至于安全问题——关于昨天的绑架，我想有些细节您还不知道。绑匪侵入了学校的数据库，将父母有些身份的孩子拎出来以作筹码，剩余那些普通家庭的孩子是要被处理掉的，毕竟人质数量越少越好。”她略去那段关于扎克斯•菲尔的自述，那不是重点，“您能做到的远比普通人要多，却为自己做的不够多而自责，这不对，非常不对。您要如何保证别人能做得和您一样好呢？”  
“那个孩子身上有许多问题。他的心理评估在塔克斯留了档案，级别是中危，对社会不会有危害，但是毫无疑问会令周围的人感到不快。如果您是出于个人原因而将他送走，我不会多说什么，您没有义务对他负责，我们也不希望宝贵的特种兵资源被这样占用。但是——”她放缓了语速，但是并未留有插话的余隙，“事实并非如此，我说的对吗？”

“……我没有感到厌倦。”半晌，安吉尔轻声说道。他想了想，微微一笑，“我很喜欢他，如果可以，我想照顾他。”  
西斯内不由得跟着展颜微笑，“那么我认为，结果已经毫无疑问。” 

“但是我还有一个问题。你可以不用回答，没关系。”男人从感性的情绪中抽离出来，因为意图不是恐吓，所以提问的时候依旧温和如初，也没有寻根究底的意思，“你是昨天才从五台方回来的，为什么对克劳德的事了解的这么详细？”  
问题来得太突然，西斯内愣了一下，旋即有些忐忑地解释道：“我们无意冒犯您的隐私，但是你们的身份实在太特殊了，神罗至今只有三名一等兵，对于相关的信息，我们不得不慎重对待。”  
安吉尔了然。  
他站了起来，咔哒几声活动着关节，长时间保持同一个姿势，即使是特种兵也会感到疲劳。然后他提起大剑搭在背上，向西斯内点了点头，顺手抄起冰凉的罐头揣在了兜里，末了没头没尾地丢下一句话。  
“昨天曾跟着的人不是卢法斯，对吗？”

直到他离去良久，休息室因寒风变得冰凉一片时，西斯内方才按捺下狂躁的心跳。安吉尔虽然温厚坦诚，但不代表他是个可以愚弄的傻子，幸而她从未想过这么做。她摇了摇头，觉得自己有些自作自受，接下来可能要做好被处罚的准备。  
不过万幸的是，最重要的事并未被发现。

 

“这是悲痛黑暗的一天，米德加遭遇了盲目、暴力并且怯懦的袭击。来自五台的怖恐分子们将魔爪伸向了我们无辜的孩子，只因为这群战场上的懦夫对我们英勇的军人束手无策。截至目前，九名武装分子已尽数击毙，同时米德加安全警戒将升至最高级别，进一步的细节将在调查后披露。诚然有所牺牲，但是谨记，我们所流的每一滴血，五台人必将以七倍偿还……”  
屏幕戛然暗下。萨菲罗斯随手将遥控器扔到一边，闭上眼仰着头倚靠在沙发上，皮革与血的味道萦绕在他身边。千篇一律的言论已经勾不起他半点兴趣，哪怕是发会儿呆也比那好得多。

浴室传来淅淅沥沥的水声，他静静地听着某个人正侵入私人领域的痕迹，这样的感觉有些新奇。安吉尔与杰内西斯来过，但他们是朋友，距离维持得恰到好处，不会借用浴室、毛巾、甚至是衣物——事实上，就住在附近的二人犯不着这样来找存在感。某种意义上，克劳德是第一个分享了萨菲罗斯生活的人，不过鉴于一晚上挖出对方不少秘密，让出一点空间似乎并没有什么。  
水声令他感到某种奇异的静谧。宝条的实验要求超净条件时，长长的清洁通道里浇淋着消毒试剂，嘈杂掩盖不了一片死寂；酒店的房间里，流水淌过女人姣好的身躯，珠宝般点缀在美丽的肌肤上，透着股暧昧不明的、模糊不清的安静，旋即又被野火点燃。水声令他想起米德加的夏季，铅灰色的云层压在钢铁都市之上，滂沱大雨狠狠地击打着玻璃，拖曳出接连不断的水渍。如此喧闹，可是又如此宁静。有时候他会什么都不想，静静地看着雨幕将他与整个世界隔绝。

他与其他所有人是不一样的。  
这只是一个事实，不会带来优越感，也不会引起失落，因为他生来如此。

大部分时候这不会带来任何问题，恰恰相反，它是构成“萨菲罗斯”的要素中最令人赞叹并敬畏的部分。唯有鲜少的几次，他因此产生了一点困惑，但也只有一点。  
他无法真正地认知自我。  
事实上在理解他人这件事上也有困难，可那并不是最主要的——如同宝条、神罗抑或是其他萨菲罗斯生命中无法摆脱的部分——它们切实存在，也仅是存在，永远不会分去过多的注意。他不明白普通人的软弱与无能，然而他可以接受这种差异，进而采取符合期望的行动。诚然无法真正融入周围，但是他也根本不在乎，甚至有些享受这种孤独的状态，孤身一人总比将时间浪费在无意义的社交上来的舒适。  
不过他现在已经不是孤身一人，安吉尔与杰内西斯是不一样的，他们值得花上一些时间。这种交往也在潜移默化地影响他，至少萨菲罗斯现在能够为了某些人改变一贯的做法，放过克劳德便是其中之一。他觉得这种变化没什么不好。

看起来情况有所改变，但是萨菲罗斯知道，最本质的部分依旧毫无变化。  
人类在野兽中长大便无法意识到自己是人类，那么他呢？如果世界上没有能与他等价的存在，那么他怎么能够知道自己究竟是什么？萨菲罗斯能从朋友、上司、下属等人中寻找到与自己对应的部分，但更多的时候他一无所获。未知像是无人踏足的深海，幽黑、蛮远，他只是隐隐感到，那绝不是什么令人愉快的存在。

水声停了。  
萨菲罗斯睁开眼。潮湿的水汽涌入客厅中，赤着的小脚丫啪嗒落在木地板上，未擦干的水滴滴答答落下。当男孩在客厅边缘露出来的时候，青年微微睁大眼，受到了一点……冲击。  
字面意义上的。  
如果你对一个人最主要的印象停留在爆炸性的陆行鸟发型，摘掉这个特征后能第一时间认出来已经算是观察细微加反应迅速。现状就是这样，浸湿的金发软软地垂在男孩脸颊边，宝石般的眼睛里漾开一片湿漉漉的蓝，一眨不眨地与他对视。  
男人不留情面地笑出了声。  
克劳德以看傻逼的眼神看着他，但是头发塌下来的男孩看上去真的太软了，脸蛋还被蒸出淡淡的粉色，半分威慑力都没有。萨菲罗斯原本便知道男孩长得精致秀气，但没想到能柔软到这个地步，失去了陆行鸟伪装后再无一丝少年模样，如同一个美丽的克劳迪娅人偶。  
『如同彼得拉克的劳丽恩，在风、花粉和尘土中奔跑，是一朵飞行的花儿，从沃克卢斯的山岗飞到平原』，萨菲罗斯又一次按捺不住笑意，摇摇头将好友的诗篇甩出脑海。  
男孩微微皱眉，也许是想问英雄大人在笑什么，但最终还是保持沉默的习惯，无声地蹚过沙发组附近铺开的白色毛毯，爬上了侧边的座位。萨菲罗斯随便拆封的T-shirt显然太大，被他当裙子一样套着，膝盖跪到布料的时候将衣服下扯，露出了微微挺起的肩胛骨。

萨菲罗斯离开了米德加三个月。这三个月里每天都会有人来打扫他的公寓，以保证他随时回来能住上。房间的格局与离开前一模一样，纤尘不染，但仅仅是多上一个人，风格就完全不一样了。  
“想喝点什么？”他随意地询问，自己也有些渴了。  
“水。”  
意料之中的回答，萨菲罗斯挪动尊躯，从橱柜里摸出两个玻璃杯。打开冰箱的时候发觉饮料只有酒，他从安吉尔的角度思考了一下，最终只给自己倒了威士忌，男孩的则是接了杯直饮水。期间他从开放的厨房朝外望了一眼，与他对上视线的男孩迅速别开脸，这个画面令他产生了某种既视感。  
他究竟在看什么？  
萨菲罗斯确实习惯被人瞩目，但是他大概知道原因所在，唯有目前的状况有些摸不着头脑。他抿着冰凉的酒精，滑落喉咙时化作滚烫的热意，对面的孩子以不符合外表的豪迈灌着水，看起来真的是渴坏了。  
然后他才意识到，刚刚他们自然而然地完成了一次平常的交流，这令萨菲罗斯有点纠结，为什么他非要因为这种本应理所当然的事而感到新奇呢？问题儿童总是有能力将简单的事变得更复杂，也只有安吉尔那种性格能受得了。

“我想，在安吉尔过来之前，我们还有一些问题要解决。”这个开头令克劳德有些紧张，绷紧了捧着杯子的手，“关于卢法斯的。你认为那场车祸不是意外，他打算杀你——”探寻的目光扫过男孩，似乎要从这副皮囊中搜刮出某种真相，“这个判断的依据是什么？”  
“你说过‘最后一个问题’的。”克劳德谨慎地回应。  
“那是关于我想知道的。现在这个问题不是出于好奇，而是你必须告诉我，想想被夹在你和卢法斯之间的安吉尔会惹上多少麻烦。”萨菲罗斯开始讲道理，他猜测是休假状态过于余裕的时间给了他这份耐心，也有可能昨天夜里的游戏令他身心愉快，或许只是单纯看着男孩无法反驳的样子十分有趣，“如果这是真的，他不会放弃的，我们得明白问题所在。”

这个问题问住了克劳德。  
他怎么会知道卢法斯是怎么想的？他曾是神罗的雇员，但严格意义上来说什么都算不上，在神罗的日子里只是千万人中籍籍无名的小辈。即使后来与WRO的工作有了一些不可避免的真正意义上的交集，他也从未明白前总裁究竟打的是什么主意——他不关心也不在乎，这类人的想法总是超出他的理解，不过在绝对的力量面前不值得一提。  
但可以肯定的是，卢法斯总是与坏消息一起出现。

 

“十分准时。”西装革履的金发男人捋了捋衣袖，机械表的秒针精准地与时针重合，“这里没有能威胁到你敌人，也许你能试着放下刀，这样才能坐下来好好谈谈。”他朝克劳德优雅一笑，坦然地向因紧张过度而举枪的塔克斯打了个退下的手势。新来的员工对这个行走的传说了解不多，再加上雷诺隔三差五的添油加醋，难免有些神经过敏。  
克劳德啪的一声把包裹甩在桌子上，因为不耐烦根本没有注意力道，或许也因为红酒溅上白西装能让他心情好上一点，尽管这种报复幼稚过头了，“没什么可谈的。”  
“你可以就这样离开，没人拦着你，虽然我更希望你能坐下休息一会，试试看这里的食物。”卢法斯抖开盘子上的餐巾揩拭着，他的动作十分自然，不像开始失去一只眼睛时经常陷入错位的窘状，“然后你再也接不到一笔生意，毕竟物流这种事，总是大公司来的专业靠谱，时间与价格上也有优势。”他的笑变了味，露出内里的坏意来。  
这已经是赤裸裸的威胁，当自己的生命在别人的掌控下时，无疑是不明智的。但是卢法斯明白青年在想什么，并且知道什么程度是可以被容忍的，只要不涉及开酒吧的女人、孤儿院的孩子或者其他什么人，他几乎没惹怒过克劳德——当他意识到冷漠只是习惯而并非愤怒的表现后。  
“随便你。”果然，没有任何进攻性的回应。  
“觉得自己能做些别的行当？也对，星球的英雄，总不会将自己饿死。我想想，保镖是个回报不错工作的，也有许多人愿意雇佣你，但是如果我出的价钱比他们都高，为什么不来WRO呢？”  
“如果你要谈的是这个，对话已经结束了。钱记得打到账上。”  
克劳德没有犹豫地扭头就走。卢法斯叹了口气，放下餐巾，他并不想提起这件事，“克劳德，你还是和以前一样。”

这句平淡无奇的话成功将克劳德钉死在原地，没有转回来，却也无法继续离开。  
胜利来得如此容易，但卢法斯并不觉得高兴。

“我们上一次见面是什么时候？两年前？五年前？我猜你已经不记得了，是九年零三个月。”餐刀在卢法斯手里旋转，间或将灿烂的阳光反射到天花板上，明亮的光斑跳跃着，“你看上去和那时候没有一点区别，甚至更年轻，不过后者应该是错觉，毕竟我变老了。”一点也不幽默的玩笑，他敲了敲桌子，“我们坐下来谈。”  
僵持没能继续下去，克劳德被迫从沉默的保护中脱离出来，“你想说什么？”  
“坐下。”卢法斯再次要求。他不喜欢被俯视，但这次是例外，纯粹只是希望他的客人能放松一点。  
右手搭上后腰，在手柄处握紧又松开，这个动作几乎令一直注意这边的塔克斯跳起来。最后克劳德抽出那柄骇人的芬里尔，摩挲了几下，轻轻地横置在空出来的椅子上。卢法斯连这一点也算好了，偌大的空间里只有一张餐桌，却准备了三张椅子。

盘子里端上来的竟然是特大份的三明治。克劳德不是很懂这些有钱人的想法，不过无所谓，食物只是食物而已，他抓起来随便啃着。吃相粗鲁，但是没有人敢嘲笑他，除了卢法斯。男人一边笑一边慢条斯理地切割，三明治似乎不合口味，他没有马上开始吃。  
“神罗依旧令你痛苦吗？”他忽然轻声问。  
真是个倒尽胃口的问题，克劳德感到他的胃在痉挛，刚咽下的食物在里头翻搅。他按捺着将面前的人鼻梁打断的冲动，极尽简短地回复，“感谢你还记得自己姓神罗。”  
“我想也是。”卢法斯温和笑笑，将克劳德带来的包裹捞起来放到旁边的餐车上，和空盘子一道被侍者撤了下去。与克劳德•斯特莱夫的对话是一套选择题，他准备了无数方案，每一个回答都指向不同的结果。不过唯有这个选项令他有些遗憾，“我以为你会拆开来看，毕竟这是一个前神罗的包裹，也许有些邪恶的计划正在被酝酿。”   
“我没那么无聊。”  
“好的，好的。”察觉到了青年的不耐烦，卢法斯不再虚与委蛇，“我们来谈一些不那么无聊的正事，比如——你停滞的时间。”  
克劳德像被烫到般颤了下，淡淡的魔晄光彩在眼底流淌，它们是威慑也是掩护，但是在卢法斯面前毫无用处。  
“我相信关于这件事，你的了解远比我们要深刻，所以我不会浪费时间在事实上——不死性，这就是你的问题。”将最后一点祈盼的泡沫戳破，卢法斯迅速单刀直入，“最近我们成功复原了一些研究资料，关于特种兵的……关于样本C的。”  
样本C。遥远的过去。已经是过去。但是不可遏制的怒意涌上心头，卢法斯又一次提醒他自己失去了什么，以及这类人永远蠢蠢欲动的计划。他的嘴唇扭曲了一下，放弃了最后一点善意，“就这么迫不及待地寻找我的弱点？”  
“可以这么理解。冷静，克劳德，在扭断我的脖子以前，还有一些事情是你需要知道的。先回答我，萨菲罗斯上一次出现是什么地方？”

“什么意思？”怒火戛然而止，取而代之的是不确定的眼神。萨菲罗斯不是可以开玩笑的话题，卢法斯是认真的。  
“字面意义。两个月前，牧场地区，你们毁掉了最好的几十片草场，这笔账是我替你付的。”卢法斯如数家珍，他不需要备忘录，过人的记忆力是他的武器之一，同时关于克劳德的事确实排在所有要务之前，“七个月前，冰原地区，幸好那里什么都没有。两年零一个月前，五台，你们完成了神罗从未成功的壮举——这个世界再也没有五强之塔了。两年零八个月之前——”  
不明显的愧疚闪过克劳德的脸庞，他快速且小声地说道：“我阻止了萨菲罗斯。”  
“是的，你做的很好，值得我们所有人感激。”卢法斯安抚道。十年足够他将克劳德•斯特莱夫的一切调查得清清楚楚。他无法想象一个人在经历了那些事之后是如何保持理智的，尤其对一个普通人而言，要知道同一批次的特种兵已经全部从这个世界消失了，硕果仅存的那个正时刻准备毁灭世界。  
现在克劳德看起来还算安定，时间与新联系的建立有助于康复，但是卢法斯比任何人都早地意识到了这种安定的虚伪。他斟酌了一下，还是打算迂回些，“……你没有觉得太巧了吗？”  
“萨菲罗斯能出现在任何地方，基本上我们已经弄清原理，但是杰诺娃因子的扩散是无法逆转的，只能寄希望于星球的自净能力，这会是一场长期抗战。真正的问题在于，他每一次都出现在你的面前。”依旧是困惑不解的表情，那种茫然令卢法斯感到了不适，但是他知道自己足够残忍，“像个幽灵阴魂不散，但并非追寻你的足迹，他只会出现在你在的地方。”

很长一段时间的沉默，克劳德真的没反应过来卢法斯是什么意思。他只是皱着眉，宝石蓝的眼睛游移着，落地玻璃外闪耀的湖光映在其中，映出了不明显的茫然。像是要被献祭的羔羊，但卢法斯明白，这不仅仅是个比喻。他不合时宜地想，克劳德严肃的表情在熟悉的人看来总像是委屈，永远不知道自己看上去是多么的年幼，尽管他知道这已经是个三十岁的成年人。  
可是年龄从不代表一个人是否长大。

视线猛然移了回来，愠怒使得那层蓝色蒙上薄冰，克劳德明白过来，“你以为——”他急促地喘了口气，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，“你的意思是，我召唤了他？”  
“我没这么说。”听起来很像推卸责任，但卢法斯觉得有必要澄清一下区别，“我只是把事实告诉你。”  
“听着，卢法斯，别跟我玩这些猜来猜去的把戏，我——”一顿，抽起芬里尔疾射而出以及子弹反弹的声音只发生在一瞬间，之后被贯穿的玻璃才发出细碎的呻吟，裂纹像美丽的花朵层层绽开。

大厅的外沿传来呵斥声。是雷诺的。他正按倒某个按捺不住开了枪塔克斯暴揍，骂骂咧咧的声音和十年前一样活力十足，充满辨识度。“说了多少次只是做个样子！做样子！你们多少人上去都是送的！”沉默的鲁德组织人员前往射击点，第一发子弹来自湖对面，狙击。而现场只能交给一个人，毫无疑问，非曾莫属。  
曾一贯是看起来温文尔雅的类型，而岁月的沉淀令这份气质更加内敛，也更加的无害。他在远处便褪下外套，将两把手枪从枪套中取出置于地上，举起双手，转了一圈表示再没有任何武器。克劳德站在原地没有反应，唯有脖颈处喷涌出大片大片的鲜血，地上汇聚出一个扩大中的血泊。  
“这是一场意外，斯特莱夫，有暗杀者闯入了。”曾不安地靠近，想将二人从那个地方带离，但是他摸不清克劳德究竟是什么状况，“这里没有人打算伤害你，你是安全的。”一个受伤的特种兵，不知道是否还维持着意识，破坏性难以估量。  
在他接近餐桌十五米左右时克劳德微微一动，从芬里尔中抽出副刀扫过卢法斯的胸前，刚露出来的手枪划过一道抛物线坠到曾的身后。米斯迪尔手环上的回复魔石柔光闪烁，流血渐渐缓慢，剩下的豁口利用魔晄足矣。  
“意外？”轻柔的声音重重地砸在他们心头，金发青年望着被掩护在芬里尔阴影里的WRO主席，袭击发生的瞬间他想要保护这个人，但是对方持枪的手还保持着方才的姿势。他又望向仍在发出缓慢的碎裂声响的玻璃，现在因为裂纹扩大已经看不清外头。很快他将视线拉回来，击中他的子弹来自塔克斯，那边雷诺的责骂声渐渐弱下，似乎是装不下去了。“意外？”他重复了一遍，“为什么？”

我刚刚想要救你。  
在场的每个人都听到了无声的质询，他们不会感到羞耻与罪恶，却也无法面对青年的目光。

“因为只要你活着，萨菲罗斯就是不死的。”卢法斯认真地回答，相似的蓝眼睛直直望进青年的灵魂。他就是这么不择手段，所以他才是卢法斯，从未改变。  
这句话在在克劳德心中掀起了滔天的波澜，哪怕卢法斯的杀意也没能令他如此动摇。副刀仍稳稳地指着敌人，但是他已经不确定自己想要做什么了。萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯，他一生的噩梦，现在用他的死亡可以换得永久的安宁。  
“……所以我就要死吗？”他难以置信地问，终于明白了卢法斯真正的意思，声音里带着伤痛的痕迹，“所以我不应该活下去吗？”  
“是的，你不应该活下去。”如果语言可以杀人，那么此刻卢法斯的坚定足以判决克劳德死刑一千次。他知道克劳德畏缩了，色厉内荏不过是最后的防御，利箭已经射中英雄的阿喀琉斯之踵。  
“如果你猜错了呢？”  
“你认为我会冒这个风险吗？”卢法斯站了起来，掀掉餐桌猛然前倾迫使克劳德收回短刀，一点也不担心自己被开膛破肚。他发狠地拽住青年的毛衣领子将他拉了过来，带着怒意的气息喷薄在他的耳际，炽热的、湿润的，“如果你死了，萨菲罗斯却回到这个世界，对我们而言有什么好处？等着‘混沌’重组世界吗？”他碰到了尚未愈合的伤口，沾上一手黏稠的血，那里曾是动脉破裂的地方，“现在的问题根本不是你该不该死，而是怎么才会死！”  
劝死这种荒诞至极的事也只有在克劳德•斯特莱夫这可以一试。卢法斯的手贴在对方纤细的脖颈上，感受到了剧烈颤动着的脉搏，这是动摇的表现。他感到了一点怜悯，对于悲剧英雄的一点崇敬，旋即又什么都不剩。现在他不能多说什么了，必须等待克劳德自己做出决断——两者必死其一。

『别听他瞎扯，你又不是打不过萨菲罗斯，为什么非得去死？』  
爽朗的声音跳了出来，心头开出一片烂漫的花。

“卢法斯。”克劳德握住揪着毛衣的那只手，稍小一点的手不容拒绝地将他拔开。卢法斯不明白发生了什么，冷静与冷漠两种特质归来，切换速度简直媲美精神病人，“我不杀你，不代表不能揍你。”  
副刀眨眼便穿透曾面前的地板，制止了塔克斯主任的小动作。克劳德扭腕一拳轻松将卢法斯打飞出去，听到鼻梁骨碎裂的声音时漠不关心地想对普通人而言应该挺痛的。他提起芬里尔的主刀，看着对方捂住脸蜷曲身体的凄惨模样，“你什么都不明白。”他背负的不只是自己的生命，因为多少人的牺牲他才能站在这，无论谁都没有资格叫他放弃，“我拒绝。哪怕我应该死，也不是你能决定的。”   
“那由谁来决定，你自己吗？”  
“比你有资格。”  
“可你不会死，克劳德，你的决定只不过是个自欺欺人的笑话。”两列鼻血可笑地挂在卢法斯的脸上，精心整理的发型也凌乱了些许。他用手背随意揩了揩，没关系，拒绝也在计划中，“你现在还能与萨菲罗斯战斗，那么几百年、几千年以后呢？你要如何保证自己不会变成另一个萨菲罗斯？堕入黑暗的那一天谁才能阻止你？”  
就是这种原因？毫无根据的猜测？—第几次了，因为他们分享着相同的细胞，所以他就得是第二个萨菲罗斯。青年花了多少的时间将自己从阴影中解放，他没耐心浪费在使别人相信这点上，“所以比起我，你更相信萨菲罗斯？”他很高兴卢法斯没有说出关键词，这样他就不必更加努力地控制自己。  
“我相信人性。”卢法斯疼得脸都扭曲了，他抓起餐巾按着脸，“没有比人性更值得信赖的东西了。嫉妒，贪婪，傲慢，多疑，偏见，最重要的是，善变。”  
“善变。”克劳德咀嚼了一遍这个词，讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，最终没能笑出来，“你怎么不去相信萨菲罗斯能变回来，再次成为神罗的英雄？”  
“他不是人类，哪来的人性。”血流如注，也许正因为是普通人才会这样流血。卢法斯向曾摆摆手，摇摇晃晃地站起来，就一个花花公子而言算是能忍疼的，“你比任何人都要清楚，不是吗？”他眯起眼注视着面前的战士，刚刚亲自体会到了藏在那身肌肉骨骼下的可怕力量，“无所不能是什么感觉？世上的一切对你而言唾手可得，也可以轻易决定别人的生死，再也不用考虑任何人的感受。克劳德，为所欲为的快感过瘾吗？”

“——为所欲为的究竟是谁？”魔晄瑰丽的色泽被点燃，压抑的、沉寂已久的憎恨烧了起来。它们一直在，从未消失，因为代价尚未被支付。狭细的猫瞳审慎地锁定了出言不逊的男人，手指摩擦着刀柄收紧，所有的表情都消失了，“变成这样是我的错吗？你怎么能——你怎么敢？”  
在餐巾的遮掩下，卢法斯微微一笑。如果他们没能击毙克劳德，那么他就会死在这里，计划中的最后一道选择题。激怒他，令他失控，在他还保有理智与良知的时候唤起罪恶感，剩下的部分克劳德•斯特莱夫会自己完成的。  
奇异的是，尽管那双眼睛与萨菲罗斯如此相似，此刻卢法斯竟发觉自己能轻易辨别出二者的不同。

克劳德一声不吭，忽然转身便走。  
就这样？卢法斯错愕地看着他的背影，直到金发青年走到曾身边拔出副刀时才想起要开口挽回，“就这么逃走吗，克劳德？逃避你的责任，还有命运？”脱口而出的话苍白无力，是卢法斯最为失败的演讲，因为青年行云流水地将副刀并入芬里尔，头也不回地朝大门走去。

曾马上反应过来，按住了克劳德的肩膀。  
他没有武器，没有敌意，所有的弱点都暴露在克劳德面前，所以青年迟疑了一下，没有反击，“放手。”  
“总裁没有告诉你全部的事实。”简单但关键的信息拖住了青年的脚步，曾顺着他的意思松开手，“在这件事上我们没有立场要求什么，但还是希望你能听一听——”  
“曾！”前所未有的厉声呵斥响起，然后卢法斯才意识到自己失态了，“别做多余的事。”他冰冷地命令道。  
曾摇了摇头，“斯特莱夫，无论如何，我们正试图解决你的问题。”这句话其实是说给卢法斯听的，表明他没有逾矩的打算，“我们的手段过于激烈了，在这一点上十分抱歉。你当然有决定自己生命的权利，生存的，死亡的。这不仅仅关于萨菲罗斯，更重要的是，我们想要赎罪。”  
“发生在你身上的事已经无法挽回，那么至少要阻止那些尚未发生的。斯特莱夫，告诉我，”曾继续温和道，竭力让这个问题听起来不那么残酷，“你能接受永远活下去吗？认识的人一个一个回到生命之流，在漫长的岁月中化作虚无，而你孤独地活着，唯有战斗永恒相伴。”  
魔晄的光彩渐渐褪去，这双眼睛不再具有威胁，取而代之的是不确定，他撇开目光。  
很多时候他们都讶异，一个人为何这么容易被伤害。语言，视线，动作，一切微小的细节都能突破战士坚毅的身躯，打破脆弱的防线。然而更叫人诧异的是，每次他都会站起来，带着伤痕累累的心，永远不肯屈服，不肯改变自己。

尽管本人并没有意识到。  
伤痛令萨菲罗斯走向复仇，但教会克劳德的却是宽容。

“你不能。”曾在心底深深叹息，这就是为什么卢法斯处心积虑逼青年现身，至少是原因之一，“加入我们，然后我们来寻找杀死你的方法。你可以尽情过自己想过的人生直到厌倦，这个邀请没有时限，但是我们希望尽可能早，以避免最坏的情况出现。”  
“然后？”明显的不信任——世界上最后一名特种兵，宝条事实意义上的完美作——克劳德知道自己是什么东西，“然后你们就能重建一个特种兵军团？”   
“关于这一点……”曾对上卢法斯的视线，忽略掉其中的警告意味，“以后这个世界上不会再有神罗了，我想，这就是卢法斯的意思。”

 

直到不久后卢法斯的死讯到来，克劳德才明白那句话意味着什么，最后一个神罗死了，他们完成了承诺。卢法斯生了病，病得很重，疾病是克劳德再也感受不到的东西。也许那天停不下来的鼻血就是某种征兆，所以他才会迫不及待地要在最后的日子里解决最大的麻烦。对此克劳德并没有太多的感触，只是明白这段恩怨至此彻底结束，他的包袱少掉一些，又添上一点。  
卢法斯就是这么的不择手段。他有能力，也有野心，最重要的是从不吝惜任何代价，哪怕是他自己。但是，这次的理由是什么？一个偏远山区的乡下小鬼，究竟有什么值得他做出如此大的牺牲？  
显然萨菲罗斯也想不通这一点，但是那个时间点，还有逆行的卡车，蹊跷的之处实在太多。对司机的调查报告还没出来，但是这些疑点足够他采信克劳德的说法，但是本人的临场判断太过迅速，反而非常奇怪。

 

“我问了他。”克劳德忽然想起这个部分，说得通了，“我问他为什么想杀我，卢法斯没有否认，他打开车门，滚了出去。”  
“滚”字非常贴切形象，萨菲罗斯不得不承认，“然后？”  
“什么然后？”  
“我跟安吉尔交待的是你被甩出车厢，毕竟无法解释你为什么会掉下桥去。”冰块碰撞，青年优雅地晃动玻璃杯，“既然那时候你还活着，为什么卢法斯没直接杀了你？手枪他应该是带着的。”  
“不知道。”非常不配合的回答，就在萨菲罗斯想着他获得的教训是否足够时，男孩又迟疑地补充，“也许是因为他觉得我必死无疑……钢筋钉住了我，贯穿的位置是致命的。”短暂的停顿——看来他不是那么习惯这种说法——然后精确地得出论，“我想，他没必要留下其他证据。”  
萨菲罗斯手头的动作一顿，微微眯起双眼。这个简单的动作令克劳德瞬间绷紧了身子，尽管陷在沙发里没法做出防御的姿势，但是萨菲罗斯毫不怀疑，自己稍稍一动就会获得一个迎面掷来的杯子，然后那个小鬼会乘势翻滚到沙发背面去。  
虽然挺有趣的，但现在没有浪费时间的余裕，“你应该早点说的。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“还不明白？给安吉尔的解释，以及卢法斯目击的真相完全不同，你觉得我能编排出一套自圆其说的理论？”萨菲罗斯感到了久违的烦躁，这一下事情变得非常复杂。他当然不能去把卢法斯灭口，但是现在再把克劳德弄死也来不及……或许来得及？  
虽然公寓区有监控，但是以将军的权限，销毁也不是难事。虽然这代表他一个晚上的努力白费了，但是萨菲罗斯在取舍方面天赋异禀。然后再把证据展示给安吉尔，毫无疑问，好友会理解的。

这种对人的态度往往是其他人最为恐惧的部分，但其实这并不是性情多变或者反复无常，只不过对于萨菲罗斯而言极少有事物能称得上重要，所以他根本无所谓。

毫不意外杀意被察觉到了。那孩子在这方面似乎特别敏感，也许是个好苗子，萨菲罗斯想起了韦德的评价。但是这一次，克劳德没有表现出昨夜的仓惶与退缩，尽管紧张依旧，“杀掉我并不是最优解。让我和卢法斯谈谈，我能说服他。”  
萨菲罗斯放下杯子，站起身，发尾扫过一个微小的弧度。在这一系列优雅但是又充满胁迫的动作下，克劳德直视他，双眼一眨不眨，没有一丝退缩，“我没有逃走的打算。PHS，你一定有他的号码，与卢法斯的通话也不可能被监控，没有任何风险。”  
正宗与PHS都在茶几上，对萨菲罗斯而言杀个人与拨个号几乎没有区别，似乎没必要选择麻烦更多的那个。  
“向五台提供帮助的人是卢法斯！”克劳德不甘心地瞪着萨菲罗斯，大声宣布。  
说实话，这真出乎意料。

按下拨号键的时候萨菲罗斯也不大清楚自己究竟是怎么想的，不过他相信，这个假设有尝试的价值。但如果是真的，那么值得探寻的事又多了一件——这个结论是怎么来的？  
冗长的嘟嘟声枯燥地重复着。PHS那头的人似乎不打算理会这次冒昧的通讯，考虑到卢法斯好歹也是个重伤了的普通人，又考虑到纨绔子弟的作息时间并不是那么的规律，萨菲罗斯其实没抱多大期待。这倒是令他想起另一件事，第一次见面的时候克劳德似乎无精打采地在安吉尔怀中睡着了，而现在——一个惊心动魄的夜晚之后，依旧神采奕奕？  
也许能归功于魔晄。  
拨号在嘀的一声后转成了录音模式，旋即被萨菲罗斯掐掉，两人的空间里只余一片寂静。  
寂静是死刑的判决书。

“再打一次。”克劳德闭上眼，几次张口又闭上，艰涩滑过喉咙，“求你。”请求对他而言是显而易见的屈辱，这件事本身比他所要求的内容更叫人难堪。

“就这么想活下去？”手中的PHS合上又掀开，“有意义吗？”他是真的好奇这个问题，与先前探究的那些在不同层面上的好奇。  
安吉尔为荣耀与责任而活，杰内西斯为了诗与英雄，神罗想要财富与权力，宝条热爱他奇奇怪怪的研究，似乎所有人都有自己的事要做……可是萨菲罗斯没有。活下去只是一种惯性，维持现状不变的惯性。这不意味着他要死，但如果活着只是出于生物本能，他看不出有多少意义。  
“那我就应该死吗？”  
“应该，鉴于你造成的麻烦。”当然也有别的选择，但是萨菲罗斯不打算轻易放过这个机会，想要克劳德老老实实回答问题就是需要一些手段。  
“我能解决！”  
“我也能。”他们都明白两个解决是不同意义上的。萨菲罗斯问出了一直以来的困惑，上一次因为一点意外终止了，“这个世界有值得你活下去的理由吗？斯特莱夫女士很快就要死了，最重要的是，你在她眼里什么都不是——还有什么是值得你留恋的？”  
这是他最无法理解的部分。因为 “爱”吗？如此虚无缥缈的存在？他在别的地方见到过类似的东西，灾难降临时母亲用身体掩护孩子，战场上从阵亡士兵的口袋里翻出的遗书，五台人前赴后继地撞上机枪……令蝼蚁不像是蝼蚁，懦夫不再逃避……事实在前，他不否认它们的存在，但是这也不代表能够承认。  
更何况，斯特莱夫一家的情况甚至不能套用这种情况。

“你不会明白的。”  
这个话题没有像之前一样令男孩炸开，恰恰相反，声音低了下去。他很难过，哪怕是萨菲罗斯也能看出来，那是一个深深地伤害了他的问题。  
“我不在乎，她不认识我也没关系，对我而言这并不重要。”绝望从喉咙深处咕哝出来，破碎的、虚弱的声音轻轻浮动，“也许有一天她会看见我，她的眼中会有我的存在，但是看不见我也没关系。或许有一天她的身体会好转，能够站起来，拥抱的人不是我也无所谓，只要有这样的希望我就可以活下去。一点点，只要一点点就够了。”  
“我早已一无所有……很久以前……”嘴唇颤抖着，水洗般明亮的蓝眼睛直直地望进萨菲罗斯心里，远比照片来得美丽动人，“我不是为了拥有而活着，得到的总是会消失不见……所有的一切都很珍贵，我只是不想失去……”他哽咽了，在萨菲罗斯面前暴露出软弱令他羞愧难当，克劳德重新低下头，“我为了不再失去而活。”

被告陈词完毕，是法官判决的时刻了。  
萨菲罗斯安静地俯视着一头耷拉的金发。男孩看上去那么小，缩在沙发里，毫无反抗之力，将一切都交到猎人手里。弱小从不会令萨菲罗斯生出怜悯，所以他才是神罗的完美兵器。有许多念头闪过，一些简单的利害判断，但是还夹杂着一点其他说不清道不明的东西。  
沉默中他按下PHS，拨通了另一个号码。

 

“这里是曾，请问有什么事？”


	8. Chapter 8

曾把PHS留给了卢法斯，卢法斯自己的大概是丢在现场了。

衣衫凌乱的护士不自在地摸了摸制服的扣子，然后将微乱的鬓发拢至耳后，举手投足间瞥向曾的眼神竟有些嗔怒。  
饶了他吧……年轻的塔克斯略一挑眉，忽然伸手截去了护士小姐的退路，凭着高大的身躯将较小的女人控制在墙边，然后凑得近了些。他嗅到了极淡的烟味。漫不经心地垂眼，迅速记下铭牌号码，接着四目相对，他淡淡一笑，“我想……卢法斯不喜欢话多的人，这一点希望你能明白。”  
温和但是不容拒绝的语气，西装革履与俊脸的加成，最终护士小姐怔怔地点头。曾满意地收回手，然后十分自然地托起她的下颌，细细地擦去她蹭到脸上的唇彩才放人离开。塔克斯的样貌在事实上高于平均水准，这也是筛选的要素之一，有时候一副好皮囊能令事情事半功倍。这门课程曾修得十分完美，虽然他不常这么做，同时相对其他能力而言这也不值一提。

身材不错。当然，虽然换得勤快，但是卢法斯的口味一贯无可挑剔。  
只是不久前才死里逃生，转眼便有心情投入女人温软的胸脯与臂弯，不知道该说他心太宽还是……太深。

曾静静地考量着。  
说实话，将军阁下的来电不同寻常，同时也非常令人吃惊。虽然已经警告了那位女士，也确保她没有听到什么，但是之后还是要找人处理掉。另一样令他在意则是这次通话本身，哪怕要经他之手也得尽快和卢法斯商议的事……就曾所知，将军和副总裁平日并没有过深的交往，尽管昨天萨菲罗斯也在现场，这显然不是一次慰问通讯。  
缄默是一种美德，遗憾的是，塔克斯并非美德的代表。  
曾透过玻璃望进病房里，少年盘腿坐在病床上，PHS夹在肩膀与脸间，一边说话一边吊儿郎当地摸出根烟——真亏他能这么快搞到手——但是并没有点燃，最终只是叼着过过干瘾，毕竟烟雾警报器可不是摆设。曾不确定这是不是偶然……这使得读唇语变得十分困难，他只辨认出最开始的一句『这只是你的猜测，我不承认又如何？』，看起来是起了什么纠纷。  
不过应该不是大事，因为卢法斯说这句话的时候嘴角微翘，愉快非常。

“叮——”  
电梯抵达的声响唤回了曾的注意，他低下头，让出前往尽头病房的路。安吉尔也许并没有想过这个问题，连特种兵都没资格入住的房间，为何一个乡下女人却能被妥帖安置。然后曾又在短暂的闲隙里稍稍走了会神，他意识到卢法斯大概是想岔了，误认为克劳德又是一个私生子，也只有这时候能感觉到副总裁的一丝少年心性。  
百合馥郁的香气弥散在走廊中，使得消毒水的味道不再那么冰冷。

 

巴利诺•神罗看上去或许和其他年近四十的男人无异，身材因缺乏锻炼而发福，挺着个啤酒肚，皮带得勒到胸腹部才不至于往下坠，因此极少敞开外套暴露这一点；发际线有些后移，金发被发胶固定好梳得整整齐齐，露出刻薄的前额来。但是眼睛，他的眼神与那些贪图安逸而放弃奋斗的软蛋不同，虽然眼角因年纪有些下垂，却遮不住阴郁的、锐利的以及冷酷的光。哪怕面前的女人虚弱不堪，与他有千丝万缕的联系，他也不会流露出半分的怜悯。  
床头柜上的百合被他拔出来扔到一边，换上新的。

“好久不见。”巴利诺冷淡地斜睥了病床上的女人一眼。  
“好久不见。”胡妮丝微微一笑。

他们之间其实没什么好说的，至少巴利诺并不想再开口打破沉默，他知道结果并不会是他想要的。但是他看到了金发中夹杂的几缕白，眼角细碎的皱纹，还有织着小毛衣的手，那是一双农村老妇的手——关节粗硬，皮肤皲裂。一声不屑的怒哼从鼻子里喷出来，“又老又丑。”  
“你以前还说我蠢，现在老、丑、蠢三个你最讨厌的东西集齐了，有没有很惊喜？”  
“没有，这是你自找的，我毫不意外。”神罗先生将自己摔进座椅中，从口袋里摸出一盒雪茄，结果却发觉雪茄剪不知落到哪去了，顿时不快地将盒子丢到一边，“你现在应该痛哭流涕乞求我的原谅，也许我会对那个小杂种好上一点。”  
搭在毛衣针上的手一顿，魔晄般荧亮的蓝眼睛对上中年男人，“是的，我快忘记了。这才是你最擅长的。”  
“也是你最不屑的。”这个‘不屑’充满嘲讽的意味。巴利诺曾在许多人身上见到过这种超凡脱俗的、自命清高的不屑，反战主义者、怖恐分子、文化人……当然，还有眼前这个女人。他们有什么资格不屑？在绝对的力量之前像只咆哮的小狗，那么的无能，那么的虚张声势，仿佛自己手中握着的是真理。神罗的统治者不介意教教他们做人的道理，比如变成死人，又比如学会摇尾乞怜——并且不得不承认，折断他们的脊梁骨确实是一件令人身心愉悦的消遣。  
胡妮丝垂下视线，无所谓耸耸肩，“好吧，求你了，哥哥。”  
巴利诺的脸扭曲了。

男人再次审视快乐地哼着歌的女人，他来这里不是为了看到这副光景的，毫无变化的歌唱，毫无变化的微笑。也许他真诚地希望过胡妮丝能得到幸福，但是此刻除了绝望与悔恨，他别无所求。曾经有多将她捧在掌心，如今就有多想把她踩进尘埃里，一点一点将尊严碾个粉碎。

“我一直搞不懂你在想什么。”他又开口，意图揭穿这虚伪的宁静，“这就是你想要的？变成一个丑不拉几的乡巴佬，每天干着肮脏的农活，拿着那么一点可怜的小钱苟且度日。”一反平日的冷漠与从容，失去了面对对手时的镇静与耐心，神罗的总裁像个小混混一样开始骂骂咧咧，“像垃圾一样扔掉家族的姓氏，而现在过着连垃圾都不如的生活，你脑壳里除了屎还装着什么？”  
一点也没生气，同时也没觉得害怕，胡妮丝慢条斯理地开始捋直打了卷儿的毛线，针织的方向重复多次时难免如此，她已经十分擅长。半晌，她很是困惑地问道：“这就是我想要的生活，不可以吗？”  
“嘴硬。”巴利诺冰冷地反驳，“泡着牛奶长大的手却拿起草叉，松露与鹅肝养刁的嘴却吃起猪食，这就是你想要的？”  
“可是我很快乐。”  
“不，你不快乐，那种东西和你一个Gil的关系都没有。快乐是财富、权力、力量，还有与之俱来的一切；快乐会使人变得年轻并富有生机，而不是你这样，干瘪萎缩，活像个阴沟里的肮脏乞丐。”  
“可至少比姓神罗快乐。”胡妮丝轻声说。也许她想更强硬地反驳，但是虚弱的身体已经支撑不了激烈的言辞，只能陷在柔软的靠枕中，胸膛微弱地起伏着，“那时候我总觉得很害怕，害怕得不得了，哥哥。我所拥有的一切都建立在掠夺之上，从头到脚，每个毛孔都滴着血和——”  
“血和肮脏。”巴利诺不耐烦地打断她，这场争吵早已重复了成百上千次，某些说辞他甚至能倒背如流，“肮脏的资本家，吸血鬼，恶魔，蛀虫，还有什么新奇的比喻？”他不屑的笑了，他的妹妹总是天真得近乎愚蠢，生活的艰难没教给她半分识趣，“在尼布尔海姆找到人性的美好了？一个民风淳朴的小村落，所有人都勤勤恳恳，自食其力，简直是你梦寐以求的乌托邦——然后他们是怎么对你的？”

花楸鲜红的果实缀连于低垂的枝头，在清晨的薄雾里沾上水汽，一个美丽而单薄的女人从遥远的外面跋涉而来，打碎了闭塞村落的平静。村民审慎地观察着，评估着，有所保留地释放出善意——足够的善意，足够女人停下疲惫的脚步，将自己托付给未知审判。

总裁先生打开他的备忘录，他记性不错，但并不想把宝贵的精力浪费在卑微的蠕虫上。不过在朗诵给胡妮丝听这件事上，他展现了超乎寻常的耐心，“克雷蒙特先生，蹩脚的乡村教师，花500Gil买了张文凭。但是受过良好家庭教育的你没资格代替他，毕竟一个单亲母亲，没有人想把孩子托付给一个不检点的女人。”一顿，没得到想要的反应，失落与不甘驱使他继续，“亚萨先生，简陋的小诊所主人，唯一可取的就是一堆过期的瓶瓶罐罐。当然你也没机会得到这份生计，谁也不知道外乡人会不会带来什么大城市的病……”  
尼布尔海姆是个小山村，拢共不过三百来人口，闲言碎语像长了翅膀般传得飞快。以塔克斯的水准，  
他耐心地读，她静静地听，仿佛多年以前胡妮丝还是个黏在身后的小女孩，而巴利诺在给他的女孩读睡前故事。  
多年以前母亲怀孕的时候他就希望来到这个世界上的是妹妹，妹妹多好啊，软软的小小的，会撒娇，会依赖他，而不是和其他私生子一样争夺家产。他会将世界上最好的一切捧到她跟前，精致的食物、奢华的服饰、珍贵的珠宝，只要她想要就一定能得到。事实上胡妮丝也是个好妹妹，她安静、优雅、美丽，会笑着糯糥地喊哥哥，喊得人心都化开。  
可就是不听话。  
她被惯坏了，不知道什么才是对自己好的。  
“人都是一样的。”轻蔑地下了定论，“我懒得装，他们不会装。但是你——你不一样，你喜欢伪善，这份伪装比任何人都来得完美。”声音逐渐变得温柔，温柔背后是恶毒的循循善诱，“不恨吗？仇恨是应该的。不公正的对待令你过得如此艰辛，还有贪婪，以及弱者对更弱者的施暴。他们打碎了你的梦，让你的心碎成一千片，只要你点头，他们会付出应有的代价。”  
而哪怕他的好妹妹不点头，巴利诺也不打算放过侮辱了神罗的村民。并不是因为他生气了，这是一种姿态，他处在这个位置就必须要做出相应的事。  
“——然后我就会变得和你一样。”胡妮丝定定地注视他，眼色被悲哀与怜悯冲淡，“为什么你总是看不到那些美好的事物呢？”  
“为什么！”巴利诺猛地站了起来，靠椅向后翻到，“精致的食物不美好吗？美丽的衣服不美好吗？高雅的音乐不美好吗？奢华的晚宴不美好吗？在别人为生存挣扎沉浮的时候你却能享受这世界上最珍贵的一切，还是说你吃着小羊排的时候非得想着流血的羔羊，那你怎么不去死？人活着不就是靠剥夺别的生命吗？”  
“可是我不喜欢。难道我不能选择自己喜欢的生活吗？”  
“你可以！”男人捧起女人的脸，几乎要拧断她的颈椎。他们贴得那么近，近得除了眼睛再也看不清别的细节，湿润的呼吸彼此交融，“从来就没有人阻止你！哪怕是和斯特莱夫那个狗杂种在一起也无所谓！你只要安安分分地结了婚，要养多少情人都可以！”  
胡妮丝费力地掰着对方粗壮的手臂，她掰不动，游移的视线又强迫对上一双饱含怒意的眼。她的身体放弃了，可是心却从来没有，“你还是不明白，哥哥。从你拿枪指着我的那一刻起，一直到现在你还是一模一样”

“我想要的是爱。”

“爱？”巴利诺怔怔地松开手，然后摇摇头不可置信地笑出了声，“就因为这种东西？”他退了回去扶起椅子，坐下来的时候觉得想要谈话的自己着实可笑，“只要300Gil就能在贫民窟里买到的东西？我能给你的永远比那家伙的多，这难道不是爱？”  
“爱从来不能用钱来衡量……”  
“不切实际的言情小说看多了吧，你小时候一直喜欢看那种东西。所有东西都可以用金钱衡量，只是大部分人没有足够的钱，还有权力。你应该想知道我花了多少钱让那个男人离开你——10万，只不过10万，这就是你想要的爱。”

胡妮丝颤了一下，蠕动着嘴唇，怎么也挤不出声音。  
她被深深地刺伤了，哪怕是先前冷言讥讽也没叫她露出半点破绽，可是现在她闭上眼，五官紧紧地皱成一团，眼角有湿润的痕迹。良久，她抖抖索索地抄起床头柜上的玻璃瓶扔了过去，但是男人没有躲，花瓶无力地脱手后碎在了地上。  
“滚——！”面具碎裂开来，胡妮丝疯狂地尖叫着，针头脱落满手的鲜血，“滚出去！”  
总算顺眼不少，巴利诺舔了舔嘴唇，贪婪地回答：“不，这里是我的地盘。”  
“你还想从我这得到什么！”绝望地呜咽声响起，渐渐地化作失声痛哭。哭声是那么的可怕，像野兽在哀嚎，又像是幽魂在怪叫，床上伏着的简直是个疯子。对了，她本来就是疯子。

“胡妮丝，你得看着。我是对的，你承认也好不承认也罢，我永远是对的，好好用你瞎子般的眼睛看清楚。”男人讽刺地卷起嘴角，阴郁的眼中闪烁着胜利的光芒，能伤害胡妮丝的事实令他感受到了久违的快乐，“哪怕你死了也要看下去，用那个小杂种的眼睛，这就是为什么我允许他活着。”

 

门铃声响起的一瞬间克劳德猛地扭头望了过去，蓬松的金毛微微颤动，大大的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着声源，像极了受惊的雏鸟。他的心脏忐忑不安地跳跃着，穿透皮肤在空气中震颤，是凝滞的空气里唯一能分散注意的声响。安吉尔……一定是安吉尔……他跳下沙发踩在灰色的地毯上，然后不知所措地站着。  
萨菲罗斯看了他一眼，似乎不明白有什么好紧张的，放下书施施然起身去开门。

外卖小哥向将军点头示意，然后熟门熟路地进了侧厅准备摆盘。见到干站着的漂亮孩子时他大吃一惊，然后识趣地撇开视线装作什么都没发生，专心致志地从箱子里取出保温盒，将军的私生活不是他们这些小人物可以揣测的。  
只是……离开前他忍不住又悄悄看了一眼，穿着将军衣服的孩子……真想快点找个谁说道说道。

先前已经是最后一次试探，萨菲罗斯显然已经放弃了灭口的选项，否则不会允许任何人见到克劳德。他走向餐桌，拉开椅子的时候发觉男孩还在原地站着，萨菲罗斯略一挑眉，“不饿？”一个晚上的追逐战可不是闹着玩的，至少青年觉得自己需要食物。睡眠并不重要，但是为了应对剧烈的消耗，特种兵的食量总是非常大。  
巧合总是恰到好处，男孩的肚子发出咕噜一声。  
“害怕是应该的，希望你在安吉尔面前也能记得这种感觉。”看穿了男孩的戒备，萨菲罗斯了然一笑，“然后你要明白，现在我们是一伙的，只要你不做多余的事。过来。”  
萨菲罗斯说得稀松平常，落在克劳德耳中却是命令。一瞬间他想起许多事，因为生命漫长而无趣所以忘不了的事，他永远记得卖花女孩背后闪烁的刀芒，还有自己亲手奉上的魔石，化作陨星自无边苍穹坠落。他感到羞耻与绝望，因为他曾一度想要放弃自己的意志，只因服从能将他从残酷的现实中拯救。  
爱丽丝不曾怪罪于他，同伴们不约而同地选择了原谅。但是现在，他要在自己的意志下选择服从萨菲罗斯了，这个事实比任何不幸都来得让人沮丧。  
可是他没有别的选择。

门铃再度响起。  
萨菲罗斯仿佛看见一只毛绒绒的鸟崽陡然炸开，每一根毛都无声地叫嚣着害怕，这画面着实有趣，可惜没有更多时间欣赏。他再次走向正门，思考着也许安吉尔会留下来一起共进……早餐？也许是午餐。  
“萨菲罗斯。”风尘仆仆的特种兵简单打了个招呼，肩上的积雪正泅开一片湿漉漉的痕迹。他们之间不需要太在意这些细节，“我——”  
“在那边。”哪怕是不怎么会读气氛的萨菲罗斯也明白该让开，可以预见接下来要发生的事是他极不擅长的。  
这下安吉尔与克劳德对上了视线。

 

安吉尔初到尼布尔海姆的时候已经是傍晚。士兵驻扎在山脚下，为了避免不必要的恐慌，他们计划等下一个天亮再进山，这是安吉尔带队的特色，不过这一次还有些别的原因。强健的特种兵穿行在暮色的森林里，一边小心避开狼群的狩猎区，一边分神回忆着简陋的地图，所过之处带下几丛露水。山里夜间的温度比较低，但是对于特种兵而言几乎没有影响，青年还是穿着四季不变的黑色制服，家传巨剑搭在背上，却一点也没影响到安静的行进。  
唯一的问题就是蚊子，安吉尔已经开始懊悔自己为何没有多穿点衣服。  
五台战争中神罗方已经在这方面吃了不少亏，然而至今也没有很好的应对方式，也许上层认为这种小虫子无足挂齿。但是安吉尔亲眼见过被扒光的战俘一夜之间被咬成了肿胀的球——字面意义——浑身发红腐烂着死去了，他觉得神罗应该更重视一下这个问题。眼下他只能试着维持高速移动，值得庆幸的是有点作用。

淡淡的炊烟融化在夜幕里，还算齐整的小房子陆陆续续亮起了灯，暖黄的灯光令安吉尔想起了巴诺拉，他已经很长时间没回去看过，这样的场景令他有些怀念。微笑着从远处看了一会儿，安吉尔旋即隐入黑暗，绕着村子的边缘行走。  
他的目的地是神罗公馆。

“公馆”的状况完全出乎安吉尔意料。资料显示此地废弃已久，安吉尔也做好面对蛛网、蛀虫还有吃灰的准备，但是没想到能废成这样——疯长的野草掩住了焦黑的残垣断壁，碎石块与钢筋散落一地，简直经历了一场小规模爆炸。他迈过齐腰的杂草，窸窸窣窣带起不少虫子乱窜，虽然动静不小，但是胜在能够提前驱走可能潜藏的毒蛇。  
靴子碾过碎石发出轻微的咔哒声，特种兵敏感地发现脚下感觉不对。他蹲下来仔细摸索了一番，捡起几个已经变形的弹壳，凭着多年的经验，口径在6.5毫米左右——突击步枪——通常村民的双管猎枪会装霰弹，和步枪弹的大小不在一个级别。这里发生过枪战，有军队的痕迹，但是安吉尔也得不到更多有用的推论了，这种事一贯由塔克斯负责，况且他的任务并不是调查真相。  
他将弹壳丢回草丛中，重新向残骸进发。  
爆炸虽然毁掉了地面上的一切，但也有一些好处，至少地下室的入口完全暴露出来了。虽然不觉得里面会剩下什么，但安吉尔还是秉着职业操守摸出荧光棒折了一下，幽绿的光芒照亮了狭细的空间。仅剩的墙垣上布满密集的弹孔，他移动了一下，脚底厚厚的一层金属闪烁着，那是铅弹头压扁后留下的痕迹，足以见得当时战况的惨烈。没有浪费时间思考发生过什么，安吉尔点燃了一小撮枯枝踢了下去，没熄，他举着荧光棒谨慎地走下楼梯，另一只手搭在阔剑上时刻准备着。

嗒、嗒。  
滴水的声音。渗下来的雨水，亦或是损毁的水管，在瘆人的寂静中令特种兵紧绷神经，这给他很不好的感觉，很……很压抑。还有躁动不安。

地下比安吉尔想象的要大上不少，尤其在原先分隔空间的墙壁被破坏后，扔出去的荧光棒使得广阔的空间可以一望到底。看上去是几个实验室，电子设备都是碎的，硬盘也被刻意拔出来打成了碎片，看来是没希望了；书架勉强能看出原型，但是纸质的文献早就在大火中化作了飞灰，消防水管没发挥它应有的作用；最后是破裂的水槽，安吉尔的注意几乎完全集中在这些水槽上。  
一个实验场……紧挨着居民区……

阔剑反身一挥划过一道微弱的亮弧，全身肌肉一绷利落地架住了抽来的触手，但是手感微软，剑锋陷进肉里些许后竟没能割断，反倒被触手顺着缠了上来。特种兵反应极快将剑插进地面，紧随而来的电击恰到好处地被导入大地。他松开剑，在对方攻击的空当里屈膝弹地，拳头一挥借着反冲将怪物硬生生地砸了出去！

换作任何一个士兵都不会采取这样的行动，极少有人能单凭肉体力量对抗这些怪物，特种兵也不行。但是安吉尔的动作行云流水，不见一丝滞涩，那是训练千遍万遍的结果，也是他超出凡人的证明。  
得手后安吉尔没有追击，他不想把这东西逼到地面上去。提起阔剑，甩掉断在上面的触手，他向后挪动摆出示弱的姿态。期间他忍不住咳了几下，方才吃灰的预感成了现实，这一点也不好笑。就着荧光与月光，皱起眉细细打量着面前的怪物。没见过的种类，巨大的嘴咧开在头部，涎水滴滴答答落下；乱七八糟的颜色糊成一团，一半的身体是触手，另一半是手脚，身形在地下空间里有些捉襟见肘。但是毫无疑问，它变异了。  
为什么生物研究部就不能积点德？  
他现在不再困惑为什么塔克斯没来掺一脚了，但是新的疑问诞生，拉扎德没有告知他这件事。  
但是比起思考前因后果，安吉尔优先和怪物玩起绕圈的把戏，至少让它离楼梯远点。天啊——难道这东西一直在这里？出口大开、通往村子的道路毫无阻碍？无论之前是什么情况，安吉尔已经打定主意现在、立刻、马上处理掉它。

解决这样一头怪物对安吉尔来说有一些棘手，因为他不能弄出太大动静，但也只是棘手的程度。安吉尔算是对魔石依赖程度较低的特种兵，换作杰内西斯在这，无法使用华丽的魔法显然会相当困扰。  
安吉尔没有大意，后退的同时进行了几次试探性的攻防。怪物的皮肤硬度、反应速度还有力道都了然于胸，拳击电击以及吸血几个套路也摸得七七八八。“该结束了——”他深吸口气，看了眼剑刃的豁口，旋即将剑柄拉至后腰。  
就在怪物下一个突进的瞬间，他手一扬阔剑疾射而出，接着弓背下蹲一气呵成，整个人几乎是同时弹射出去！  
腋下被穿透的剧痛带来一阵刺耳的嚎叫。安吉尔抓住剑柄，借着支点一旋划了个漂亮的半圆，稳稳地落在了怪物的肩上。得到着力点后握剑的手骤然暴起，手起刀落强壮的臂膀便落了地，与此同时承受不住力道的阔剑应声而断。  
安吉尔面不改色地抄着断剑，反手就插着金黄的小眼睛一直捅进对方的脑子里！  
娴熟的技巧与判断足以写进教科书里，但是安吉尔没有一丝骄傲的想法。断剑在脑中翻搅了几圈，确保毁掉了所有神经后跳回地面。怪物抽搐着倒地，溅起了大片大片的尘埃，而直到此刻削断的臂膀才开始疯狂地喷血。  
一场碾压级别的屠杀顷刻便落了幕。

……也许并没有。  
仅剩的浑浊金眼转动了几下，安吉尔意识到的时候大地已经开始震颤，旋即地动天摇中天花板整个砸了下来。来不及惊讶对方顽强的生命，他当即抄起破坏剑回旋在头顶，与此同时一道墙魔法浮现在身遭，叮叮当当与崩塌的建筑相撞瞬间激起漫天烟尘。

诈死？  
没有细究太多，站稳跟脚的安吉尔闭上眼，将所有的注意放在听力上。残余的碎石滚落……鲜血喷溅……咕哝着的喘息……迟滞的脚步……  
后撤一步，破坏剑向后拉去——  
巨剑气势汹汹地划破尘埃，精确无误地穿透了怪物的脊柱！

然后隐隐绰绰间安吉尔目瞪口呆地看着巨怪跑了。  
拖着他的破坏剑。  
WTF？

追上并杀死已经重伤的怪物并没有花多少时间。安吉尔扯过几把野草擦拭剑身，沮丧地希望村民们只认为发生了一场地陷——如果他把尸体扔去更偏僻的山里。他反思着这次战斗并挑出不少错处，比如最后关头的掉以轻心，又比如对环境的关注不够，最重要的是——武器不能轻易离手。和一开始就完美无缺的萨菲罗斯不同，他是这样一步一步从教训中走出来的，但是他对这样的现状没什么不满。  
令安吉尔惊讶的是，怪物并没有逃向村落，反而是执着地顺着小路向山上跑。从现在坐着的位置能清晰地看到树丛中冒出个头来的魔晄炉，淡淡的刺鼻味道是常年生活在米德加的他再熟悉不过的。  
那里有什么东西吗？  
安吉尔犹疑了一下，虽然不在任务范围内，但是他不希望还有什么威胁到普通民众生活的东西存在。反正时间不紧迫，顺道去看看也无妨。

摸进一个魔晄炉并没有多少难度，尤其在它已经被野兽光顾之后。蹲下来看了一会似乎是咬烂的电线，安吉尔觉得有必要给技术人员提个醒，如果运行出了意外可不是闹着玩的。所幸主电源线并没有出问题，电灯兹拉几声后亮了起来，暗红的光线带来几分燥热。  
越往深处走温度越高，这是精炼魔晄所必要的条件。安吉尔不适地拉了拉毛衣的领口，快步走过中空的金属横桥，几排水槽与管道纠缠在他脚下，玻璃的窗口散发着幽幽绿光。  
来回巡视了一圈，并没有发现其他破坏的痕迹。其实不难理解，魔晄的味道对任何生物而言都不太友善，通常它们连靠近也不愿意。也许是上一个冬天耐不住严寒的野兽来过取暖，然后……粪便的味道？  
安吉尔咧开一个笑，看到阴影里耸动的几个大毛球，原来是一窝狼崽子。  
他一边放松地往回走一边盘算着明天来的时候把它们拎出去，没注意到毛球里冒出个金色的脑袋。

经过核心区的时候脚步慢了下来。  
黄黑的警戒条完好地贴在门框上，这里不需要多做检查，同时神罗一定很不乐意职员擅自接触某些秘密。安吉尔注视着平淡无奇的铁门，感到了一丝困惑，他觉得自己应该进去看看。这想法确实有些怪，甚至是违规的，但是……这会碍着谁呢？他只是想进去而已。  
荣耀。  
是的，一个战士的行动应该要符合荣耀的准则，这个顽固的念头让特种兵稍稍犹豫了一会。但是打开一扇门似乎与荣耀扯不上什么关系，没有明令禁止，也不会伤害到任何人，这么做并不违背他的战士之道，只要事后写个报告……  
靴子踏上了第一级台阶。

一阵剧痛自膝弯传来，安吉尔挺着疼痛强硬地一记肘击向后挥去，动作却落到了空处。清脆的奔跑声回荡在钢铁的建筑里，他下意识拔出膝间的匕首疾射疾射而出，脱手的瞬间瞳孔缩成狭缝——  
那是一个孩子。

金发的孩子一个踉跄恰好避开了致命的匕首，迅速调整平衡再度跑起。安吉尔松了口气，他没想杀死对方，“等——”差点栽倒在地，他扶着栏杆，汩汩鲜血濡湿了裤子，黏嗒嗒地贴在小腿上。稍稍拧起眉，连S级的怪物都不一定能让他受伤，但是刚才……  
治愈魔法很快缓解了疼痛，但是这点时间足够一个小孩逃得没影了。安吉尔活动了一下膝盖，没有问题，除了不知道为什么会平白挨这一捅。暗杀？很符合某些怖恐分子的习惯。但是这个时间，这个地点，似乎太牵强了。  
他蹒跚着走了过去，拔起钉在钢桥的匕首，就是那种乡下地方常见的木柄小刀，看不出什么痕迹。但是这附近没有别的人烟，要找到那个孩子应该不难。  
灵活地把玩着匕首，安吉尔最后回头看了一眼。

依旧是平淡无奇的门，但是现在他不再想打开了。

 

“没有，没有那种小鬼。”洛克哈特先生豪迈地将酒杯哐在桌上，旋即又给自己满上。干完活来几杯井水冰过的麦酒真是人生一大乐事，而遇到能拼酒的则是另外一件，尤其那个人一样是小地方出身的时候。特种兵虽然不招人喜欢，但是安吉尔这种又是例外。  
安吉尔反思了一下自己是不是太严肃，以致村长先生以为他是来找麻烦的，所以下意识选择了包庇。他换了一种说法，“我只是有点担心。”停顿了一下，说谎这种事总归不擅长，“那么晚……女孩子在外面总归不太安全，至少和她父母说一下。”他回忆着晚上见到的背影，金发被否决了，然而并没有其他特征——如果瘦瘦小小不算的话。  
“什么安不安全的，大家都认识，我敢保证尼布尔海姆没有那种坏胚子。”洛克哈特摆摆手，有点不高兴了，“我不知道大城市风气怎么样，但是在我们这里，乡下人朴实，坏家伙可没办法活下去。”  
“你说的没错。”安吉尔顺着他的话点头，“但是这附近有狼群，后山还有其他猛兽……”  
这句话引爆了一堆牢骚，“所以才叫你们来清理！申请都交上去几个月了，结果一点回音都没有。狼还不是问题，但是那几条龙，你不知道我们有多提心吊胆……”打了个酒嗝，末了还咂咂嘴回味了一下，“你能解决的吧？”  
“……能。”  
“用那把刀？我觉得不行，连龙皮都砍不透，得用枪……”

直到把洛克哈特先生喝趴下，安吉尔也没打探到金发女孩的消息，话题更是不知偏到哪里去了，他可能真的没有套话方面的天赋。最直接的办法是一家一家找，但是安吉尔并不想把事情闹得太大，一时之间也不知道还能做什么，只好无所事事地在店里打发时间。  
就这么算了？  
……也不是不行。

余光瞄到洛克哈特家的小女儿蹑手蹑脚往外走。  
“蒂法，出去玩吗？”  
“嘘——！”蒂法紧张地竖起食指，嘟起来的嘴唇肉乎乎的煞是可爱。发觉醉醺醺的老爸没有醒来的征兆，她向安吉尔招招手，示意到外面去说。小孩子还不明白特种兵意味着什么，直率的态度叫安吉尔无法拒绝。  
“我去喂猫。”蒂法认真地说。  
喂猫？带着一篮子食物？安吉尔蹲下来，“我能跟去看看吗？”  
蒂法吓了一跳，大眼睛骨碌转了几圈，“你长得这么凶，会把猫咪吓跑的。”  
这谎真是撒得安吉尔哭笑不得。不过他明白小孩子总要有点自己的小秘密，不是坏事的话也没必要戳破。“我在炉子那边发现了一窝狼。”女孩的眼睛亮了起来，安吉尔温和一笑，他知道什么能让乡下小孩动心，“如果你让我跟着的话，一会儿带你去掏狼崽。”  
“……爸爸会生气的。”  
“他不会知道的，你不说，我也不说。”  
“可你会告诉他喂猫的事？”  
“我保证不会，况且过两天我就走了。”安吉尔举起手，“要是被你爸爸知道我跟你出去，他会第一个打死我。”  
这个说法逗得小女孩咯咯直笑，快乐的笑容比夏末的向日葵还要明媚，真是难以想象洛克哈特那种糙汉能有这么漂亮的女儿，安吉尔不由得走神想着不知道以后自己会不会有这样一个小公主。  
“走啦，别拖拖拉拉的，刚好顺路哦。”

简朴的小房子沿着山势排开，蒂法带着安吉尔走向最边缘的一幢，这就是顺路的意思。  
蒂法灵活地钻过篱笆，安吉尔挑眉，觉得贸然打扰不大合适。他驻足在篱笆外，远远地观察着。普通的屋子，苗圃杂草丛生，但屋檐下面挂着风干的肉条与毛皮，看起来是境况不错的猎户，也许有些不修边幅。  
“你不进来吗？”  
“我没有被邀请。”  
“唔……克劳德应该不介意的……也许……”蒂法视线游移了一下，忽然亮了起来，“如果你把柴劈了，他一定会很高兴的！”  
听起来是个吝啬鬼？  
安吉尔耸耸肩，决定叨扰一下。

事情远比他想象的要复杂。  
见到卧病在床浑浑噩噩的女人的时候，安吉尔对这个家庭的定位马上从“富足”滑落到“勉强度日”，他知道在农村失去一个劳动力意味着什么，同时对未曾谋面的克劳德先生产生了一丝敬意。无论如何，没有抛弃生病的妻子，这个人是值得尊敬的。  
趁蒂法将饭菜摆上桌的间隙，安吉尔简单查看了一下斯特莱夫女士的状况，高浓度的魔晄中毒，没有别的问题。他见过这样的病患，刚暴露的时候使用螯合剂也许能救回来，但是时间太长的话就无能为力了。遗憾的是，斯特莱夫女士似乎属于后者。  
“这家是不是有个女孩，和你差不多大的？”安吉尔忽然问道。他注意到女人枯槁的金发，不抱希望地问问。  
蒂法困惑地回应，“女孩？”  
“没什么。”安吉尔笑笑，“失礼了。”他握住女人的手，治愈魔法柔和的光芒闪烁，但愿这能令她好过一点。  
“哇哦……”蒂法眨巴着石榴石般的眼睛，被魔法吸引了视线，过了会儿又怀疑地扁扁嘴，“有变化吗？”  
安吉尔放下枯瘦的手，遗憾地摇头。“我很抱歉……”他对许多人说过抱歉，将抚恤金与勋章交到年迈的父母手中时，不得不命令他的士兵英勇赴死时，遵从公司的命令夺走那些生命时。他已经很习惯了，将能做的事做到最好，然后不要被超出能力的事困扰。“你一直在照顾她吗？”  
“客人多的时候可以拿吃的过来，就像今天，平时不行……”蒂法沮丧地低下头。如果妈妈还在的话，爸爸就不会因为这种事生气了。  
和安吉尔想的差不多，生活不易，没有谁一定要为谁负责的道理，况且这家里还有个男人。他揉了揉蒂法的小脑袋，“你做的很好，已经比许多人都要好。这是正确的事，无论别人怎么说，你都可以为自己骄傲了。”他想了一下，又说道，“我留些钱给你，你想‘喂猫’的时候就不用偷偷摸摸了，去买怎么样？”  
他不知道直接接济这一家会不会造成某些不好的结果。而更重要的是，他明白自己或许能帮助这样的家庭一时，但是不可能真正地改变他们的命运，太多了……虽然安吉尔还是想尽量帮上一把，也许等克劳德回来之后他们可以谈谈。他很快会回来的，哪怕放弃可能到手的猎物——否则这个女人不会被照顾得这么好。  
卧病在床总是有些不方便的事。他没闻到臭味，女人身上也没有褥疮，虽然枯瘦，可是肌肉还没有萎缩，一定是经常有人按摩。  
安吉尔叹了口气，决定去院子里劈一会柴。

 

傍晚点燃晒干的艾草时，安吉尔心中的担忧与白烟一道升起。来之前就下达了待命的指令，他倒不担心士兵那边的情况，但是等不到的斯特莱夫先生就有些令人在意了。杰内西斯老是说他多管闲事，总有一天会因为这种性格吃亏，但是……他只是不能什么都不做。  
站起来活动了一下僵硬的关节，安吉尔轻轻松松跳过一人高的篱笆，向后山原始的森林走去。

血腥味。  
掩藏在腐烂枝叶产生的瘴气下的血腥味，追着它们很快就能找到某些东西。也许是猎人射中了他的猎物，也许是野兽之间发生了一场厮杀，总之安吉尔不希望是最差的那种情况。他加快步伐，然后远远地就看清了叫他吃惊的一幕——  
昨天夜里捅了他一刀的那个孩子，浑身是血地倚坐在大树边上，低垂头颅不知是死是活。  
糟糕透顶。  
安吉尔呆了一瞬间，然后几乎是立刻跑了起来，魔石也已经准备好，一道治愈咒语蓄势待发。野兽的袭击、猎人的陷阱，无论是什么都没关系，只要还活着他就能救下来。然而在他靠近的同时，已经看不出原来颜色的脑袋颤了一下，紧接着一双充满敌意的蓝眼睛撞进了他的视线。  
非常警惕的、锐利的，完全不像孩子的眼睛，但是在看清来人后，似乎有些变化。安吉尔注意到那孩子的视线稍稍一偏，似乎盯着高出肩膀的剑柄……在害怕？他没有犹豫，取下破坏剑深深地插进地里，希望她别因为乱动而让伤势更加严重。“别害怕，我——”  
然后那小鬼蹭地一下跳起来就跑了，竟和昨晚那只跑掉的怪物有异曲同工之妙。  
“……”  
真的，言辞贫乏的乡下人真的找不到什么能形容此刻心情的词，但是毫无疑问安吉尔很想抓住她然后狠狠地打一顿屁股。  
或者两顿。

这个距离能让她跑掉就真的见鬼了。特种兵毫不费力地缩短了两人间的距离，大手一捞，小心避开可能袭来的匕首或者别的攻击，然后牢牢地将她的双手反制住。双方体格差距实在太大，安吉尔甚至一点技巧也没用上，拎鸡崽似的将女孩控制在怀里。  
“冷静！我只是看看你哪里受伤了！”空出来的手迅速检查她的身体，没有断掉的肋骨，也没有流血的伤口……什么都没有？  
“不是我的血。”被抓住后女孩没有挣扎，第一次对安吉尔开口了，是十分轻柔稚嫩的声音，“树下，我的猎物。”  
闻言安吉尔一愣，这才发现被树干遮挡的半只大野猪，刚才处在视线的死角里，但这只是令整件事更离奇了。看看野猪又看看女孩，隔着手套他都感觉被肋骨咯到，这样一个小家伙，然后那么大的野猪？  
那可是能拱翻成年男人的野兽。  
“我会放开你，别乱跑，让我们都轻松点好吗？”  
微不可见地点了点头。  
对此安吉尔并没有抱多大的希望，但一直抓着也不是个事，他试探性地松开手。很好，没有乱动。“那是你的猎物？”他忍不住又问了一遍。  
依旧点头。  
安吉尔无话可说了。他看着女孩被血浸成一绺一绺细软头发，还有狼狈得看不出原样的脸蛋，憋了一会，最终从胸腔深处喷出一声懊恼的叹息。她当然想跑，昨天甫一照面就捅他一刀，现在被受害者逮到了也许怕得不行。但是安吉尔习惯弄清前因后果再发火，他有许多事想问，但现在不是时候。

“我在找人，过一会我们再谈谈。”他走回去提起破坏剑重新搭在背上，然后折回来，二话不说把脏兮兮的女孩抱了起来，“别乱动！”他低声呵斥，感觉破坏剑被拨动了。  
“放我下来。”  
安吉尔默不作声地按住耸动的脑袋。  
“我的野猪。”焦急的声音自肩膀处响起，挣扎不太明显，似乎有些忌惮，“会被狼吃掉的。”  
还在惦记野猪！安吉尔有些恼火，这个时间，一身血腥味地留在森林里，生怕狼群找不到似的。嘴唇嗡动了一下，这种事应该责备大人而不是孩子，他按捺下怒意，冷冷地说道：“总比你被吃掉好。”  
“你找谁？”不安分地提出问题，似乎还在想办法挽回自己的猎物。  
“克劳德•斯特莱夫。”  
这个名字奇异地令小家伙安静了下来。他们贴得很近，安吉尔不会错过一瞬间剧烈的心跳，异常的反应？他掂了掂小家伙的身子，几乎感觉不到重量，内心对不靠谱的父母又多了几分恶感，“认识？他是你们村子的。”  
“……你找克劳德干什么？”语气变得小心和怀疑。  
他们绝对不只是认识这么简单，安吉尔甚至开始怀疑她的出现与斯特莱夫有些关联。“如果你见到了他，最好快点告诉我，斯特莱夫家里有病人在等他回去。”将靴子上碍事的泥土在树根刮擦干净。无论如何，他现在只想快点找到人，然后——  
“我就是克劳德。”克劳德•斯特莱夫轻轻捶了捶安吉尔的后背，“能放我下来了吗？我要带猎物回家。”  
然后什么来着？

青年走了几步，忽然反应过来停下，双手托着女孩的腋下平举起来盯着看了一会。噢不……等等……不会……“你是男孩？”  
蓝眼睛中鄙夷一闪而逝，肯定不是错觉，但是马上又变成了面无表情的模样，“你不是摸过了吗？”  
现在安吉尔只希望自己的下巴没有掉下来。

青年花了些时间努力使自己的表情不那么愚蠢，最后还是放弃了，只能安静地看着面前小小的身影灵活地穿行在盘虬错乱的植被中。想要问的东西太多，乱糟糟地纠缠在一起反而不知道如何开口。等回过神来时，已经被带到森林更深处。  
几只像是猞猁的黑影一窜消失不见，克劳德蹲下来检查另外半只野猪，拨弄了一下早先掏出来的内脏，已经不能吃了。皮肉的部分没被咬得太烂，也许可以处理一下带回去。于是克劳德回头盯着安吉尔，特种兵肩上正扛着原来的半只野猪。  
“如果你帮我带回去，可以分四分……八分之一给你。”  
“不，不用了，你自己留着。”安吉尔下意识回答，然后因为对方话语里孩子气的悭吝稍稍放松，旋即心头微涩。蒂法叫他劈柴的时候他没想太多，现在看来是小孩子力气不够，这大概也是为什么只带了半只猪。如果他没有来的话，不知道克劳德会不会夜里再跑一趟——也许这个假设本身就是错的，是一定会。  
想到这里，安吉尔唯有更深地叹息，质问也好责备也罢都变得说不出口。他半强迫性质地拿走小孩手里的刀，利落地开始割掉烂肉。

克劳德歪头看了青年一会，站起来去回收陷阱。  
那是非常简单的陷阱，安吉尔以前也见过。铁丝绕了几圈留下活口，悬空固定在野猪的必经之路上，一旦猎物钻进去就会缩紧，越挣扎就越逃不开。虽然布置简单，但是寻找洞穴、观察生活习性却不是能轻易做到的。  
不知道掌握这门生计之前吃了多少苦。安吉尔发觉自己又想叹气了。

有了大人的帮助，尤其是一个强壮的特种兵，一切都变得容易起来。安吉尔揽下了大部分体力活，还顺带修补了一下屋子破损的地方，但是没补完，他盘算着留在这的几天可以继续这项工作。  
饶是容易，克劳德忙完一切的时候也已经是许久之后。饥肠辘辘，一身汗臭，安吉尔坐在树墩上掀开PHS。山里信号很差，一直没用上所以余电还有大半，白色的光点亮了院子里的黑暗。看到电池余量旁边的23：02时，他整个人都不好了。  
“你每天这个时候还不能睡下吗？”他没抬头，却是问刚从屋里走出来的克劳德。  
男孩本来已经洗干净了——带着血可进不了屋子——虽然那也只是用凉水冲了冲，但是一通折腾后，又变得有点脏兮兮的。他没有回答安吉尔的问题，只是将带出来的大碗和水壶递给安吉尔，后者不明所以地接下了。  
是黑面包和肉干。  
贫民出身的安吉尔自然不会嫌弃这种熟悉的食物，随意地拿起面包啃着。“嘿，我帮了你不少忙，就这样吗？”他看小孩一脸严肃，试图开个玩笑缓和气氛，“说好的八分之一呢？”  
“你不是说不要吗？”克劳德猛地抬头。他话很少，但是安吉尔好像渐渐知道什么话题能让他开口了。  
摸不准克劳德是不是不高兴，安吉尔试探性地问道：“你已经猎到不少东西，为什么不吃好一点呢？”  
克劳德皱起纤细的眉，盯着安吉尔看着一阵。安吉尔面不改色，但不知为何，被这样的一双眼睛看着就是有些不自在。若是好友在场，大概会毫不犹豫地嘲讽出“神罗的良心在作祟”这些玩笑话。  
“这些吃不饱是吗？”克劳德的声音里有丝不确定，足够听出来了。  
……原来那只是思考的表情吗？  
安吉尔忽然发觉这孩子和他想的有些不一样。  
“等等。”在安吉尔出声制止以前，男孩飞奔回屋里。

再次出来的时候，他背着藤篓，藤篓边缘露出一条野猪腿，而怀里则是一团干苔藓。安吉尔马上明白了他想做什么，本想告诉他自己之后会回旅店讨些吃的，军队也有干粮，但是转念一想之后再留些钱给他也可以，于是开始帮着生火。  
他还不想那么快回去，还有些话没说。

干柴在火焰中噼啪扭曲，烧烤的工作自然是安吉尔担下了，他单手持烧火棍和草叉稳稳地固定好野味，另一只手用木条拨弄着火堆。本来这种环境应该很适合谈心的，集训野炊的时候士兵能胡侃到把女友的三维都曝出来，虽然安吉尔没打算多深入，但至少聊聊那神来一刀够了，不是吗？  
可是克劳德坐得离火堆远远的，脸埋在膝盖里，一副与世隔绝的模样。  
安吉尔一怔。说起来，火焰可以驱逐野兽，捕猎的时候不能用，可是捕到以后为什么他不用火把来保证自己的安全呢？   
“你……怕火吗？”  
这开场真是太棒了！安吉尔扔下木条，懊丧地抓了抓头发，头屑都要抓出来了。平日里安吉尔是很讨小孩子喜欢的，从蒂法的态度就可以看出来，但是克劳德和一般小孩不一样，只是看到就能马上明白的事，安吉尔拿不准怎么说话比较合适。  
他其实可以直接说的，直接问男孩为什么出现在魔晄炉，为什么蓄意行凶，只要安吉尔愿意就可以“危害公共安全罪”逮捕他，或者随便安插什么罪名都行。可是他不能这么做，一开始是因为战士的荣耀，现在是则是因为克劳德本人。  
他不能这么对这个孩子，生活对他已经足够严苛。  
“我很抱歉。”细碎的声音飘散在晚风里。安吉尔立刻回头，几乎错过了这声细不可闻的低语。男孩仍然埋着脑袋，双手抱在膝前，“你想问昨天晚上的事吧？那是我的错，我的问题……我只是有点害怕……”抓着臂膀的手紧了紧又松开，呼吸变得急促，“非常害怕……晚上忽然有人闯进来，背着那么大的剑……我很抱歉……随你怎么做……”  
所以是我的错？正常情况下难道不是应该逃走吗？  
不过安吉尔没有质疑这一点，人在极端的情绪下往往会做出不合逻辑的选择。结果是他没受到不可挽回的伤害——精心策划的刺杀可不会以膝盖为目标——甚至因此摆脱了莫名其妙的异常状态，如果这真的是巧合，那再好不过。接着另一个问题诞生了，“你一直待在魔晄炉？”  
“……冬天的时候，那里很温暖。”  
“现在是夏天，而且你应该待在家里。”安吉尔严肃地说，给烤猪腿翻了个面，“听着，魔晄是剧毒的，以后别再靠近那里。”如果不想变得和你妈妈一样，这句话他没有说。  
克劳德没吱声。  
安吉尔还是有点不放心，这不是能蒙混过去的问题，“听到了吗，克劳德？”  
还是没有回答。

安吉尔将烤肉提起来戳到篓子里，走过去看看究竟是什么情况。“克劳德？”男孩迟钝地抬起头，茫然的眼睛迷迷糊糊寻找着声源，一脸爱睡的样子。他揉了揉眼睛，最终撑不住倒在草丛里上，蜷缩成小小团。  
他看上去真的好小。  
“吃点东西再睡，克劳德，醒醒？”安吉尔蹲下身拨开男孩的碎发，轻轻拍打他的脸颊。他知道这是太疲倦了，但是饿着肚子睡着不是什么好事，“烤肉可以吃了，起来尝尝？”  
“……”  
“什么？”安吉尔凑得近了些。  
“那个……要留着……冬天……”

安吉尔的手僵住了。  
他感到一阵恶心，从胃里泛起来，接着又沉甸甸地坠到底下去。这是罪恶感。他意识到自己刚刚用这孩子非常在意的事开了玩笑，在他卑微地、努力地活下去的时候，毫无知觉地威胁他，甚至伤害他。  
他说他非常害怕。

一瞬间心酸泛滥开来。


	9. Chapter 9

克劳德的事在安吉尔心头挥之不去。  
他仰躺在小旅馆的床上，姿势中规中矩，然后迟迟无法入睡。农村的被盖很软和，但是也很稀松，隔着薄薄的布能感觉到结成球的棉胎在里头翻滚，阴雨天散发着一阵淡淡的、陈旧的香甜味，有时候安吉尔也会在老人身上闻到这股味道，但不确定究竟是什么散发的。他闭上眼又睁开，眼前的黑暗没有任何变化，和米德加的夜不同，尼布尔海姆的雨夜里没有一点光。  
雨水拍打在窗户上，渗进淅淅沥沥的潮意，安吉尔再次闭上眼。  
然后他猛然翻起来，略过床头倚着的阔剑，径直前去抬起老旧的格子窗，夏季过于丰沛的雨水迎面扑来，令人睁不开眼，顷刻便湿透全身。安吉尔眯起眼，顶着骤雨抓住一只冰凉的小手，提人关窗一气呵成。  
“你不会敲个门吗……这里可是二楼！”

将湿漉漉的小家伙弄干花费了一些时间。事实上，安吉尔本应该把他弄去泡个热水澡，但是房间没有独立卫浴。他命令男孩脱掉滴着水的衣服，自己从行李里翻出干净的制服粗鲁地替他抹了抹身子，最后把人塞进被窝里——那里还留有一些体温——再去查看暖水瓶里还剩多少热水。  
灯亮了起来。来回的脚步声令木头楼阁发出吱呀声响，不过楼下是大堂，不会打扰到任何人的安眠。  
克劳德捧着铁杯的时候还有些发愣。他嗅了嗅热茶，然后觉得手心微烫，便把手缩回被子里，隔着厚厚的一层捧住，小口啜饮着，同时也在观察特种兵的表情。

窗边的水渍是无法挽回了，安吉尔盘算着明天托辞忘记关窗，少不了一阵牢骚。收拾好一切凌乱的痕迹后，他拉过笨重老式的高背椅，交握双手搭在敞开的膝盖上，身体微微前倾，却不知道该从哪开始。  
闲言碎语足够他知道想知道的，克劳德•斯特莱夫，那个女人的孩子，与千千万万的不幸儿童一样，但是又有太多的地方不同。安吉尔拿不准对这样一个早熟又戒备的孩子该什么态度，哪怕他是一个可靠的长官、朋友，这不代表他同样能应付其他困境。

最后，克劳德打破了沉默。  
“狼不见了。”  
“什么？”安吉尔一下子没绷住，严肃的表情裂开了。  
克劳德踌躇了一下——安吉尔这次能看出来是踌躇了，“魔晄炉里有一窝狼……”  
“你又去魔晄炉了。”安吉尔肯定地说。这次克劳德垂下视线，安吉尔不知道那究竟意味着抱歉、羞愧还是无所谓，不过并不重要，这件事可以稍后再讨论。“所以你冒着大雨、危险地爬上二楼，就为了和我讨论一窝狼崽？别这样，看着我。如果你需要帮助就必须直接说，我猜不出来。”又觉得自己语气不大好，他放缓了语速，“求助不是什么羞耻的事，从来不是。”  
蓝眼睛猛然抬起，然后又迅速暗淡下去，失落是那么显而易见，“你明天要离开了，是吗？”  
“是。但是也可以延期，如果必要的话。有什么是我能做的？”  
意料之中的沉默，但是安吉尔明白他会得到答案的，如果那真的十分要紧。

安吉尔也在观察克劳德。他的在意不是没来由的。安吉尔一贯欣赏那些努力上进的人，这孩子身上有一切他喜欢的特质，甚至太过了，所以他忍不住想要拉上一把。

“妈妈需要更好的医生，我需要很多的钱。”克劳德开口。他深思熟虑，准备好了全套说辞，否则不会如此流畅，“我2们来做个交易。”  
安吉尔消化了一会，这段话本身是直截了当的，但正因如此才显得奇怪，“你多少岁了？”  
“六……七岁。”  
安吉尔没注意到话语里诡异的停顿，直到后来去登记信息时，他才惊讶地发现这一天是克劳德的生日，随之而来的是无奈与懊恼。现在的他只是回忆自己七岁是什么样子的，似乎是在田里扑青蛙？他还记得自己把小青蛙绑在田里晃悠，然后钓上更大的青蛙的蠢事。  
早熟已经不足以形容了，但是有萨菲罗斯这样的例子在前，也并非不能接受。  
见安吉尔若有所思，克劳德放下杯子掀开被子，拖着“毛衣连衣裙”跳下床，将一直悄悄攥着的东西举到安吉尔面前。  
安吉尔神色变了。  
那是一颗召唤魔石。不应该出现在克劳德手上的东西。  
“你在哪里拿到的？”安吉尔严肃地问。他用三根手指捏起红得玲珑剔透的小球，然后落到手心滚了一圈观察。微微的热意流淌，他不敢随意召唤，却也明白这不是通常意义上的魔石。“你知道这是什么东西？”他想起了另一个问题，不过比起魔石本身并没有那么重要。  
“魔石。水塔里捡的。”  
安吉尔等了一会，却没等到下文，“就这样？”  
“我没说谎。”克劳德平静地看着安吉尔。  
“不，我不是……”安吉尔一滞，然后无奈叹了口气，“好吧，我确实不相信，你必须告诉我真相，否则我不会答应任何要求。”话一出口安吉尔有点懊悔，他习惯了下达命令。不过转念一想并没有更好的办法，也就只有静静地等待回答。  
是旅行者？或者潜逃的盗贼？  
“这就是真相。”  
“那就想办法让我相信。”安吉尔皱起眉，讶异于这孩子的倔强，“克劳德，你想一想，如果我这样告诉你，你会相信吗？”  
克劳德盯着安吉尔，玻璃般无机质的的蓝眼睛一眨不眨，看得安吉尔浑身不自在——他必须坚定地说服自己没做错，否则总有一种在欺负小孩子的错觉。  
“我明白了。”克劳德轻声说，听不出什么情绪，“还给我吧。”

这可真是出乎意料。  
安吉尔不知道该说些什么，看着克劳德伸出讨要的手，只好把魔石放了回去。他不是这个意思……他不是要拒绝他，难道他的语气有那么糟糕吗？

“斯特莱夫夫人……？”  
“我会和其他人交易的。”几乎是立刻回答，似乎一早预料到了这样的结局，克劳德点点头，“谢谢你的帮助，那笔钱暂时无法还给你，但是我会记住的。”  
“等等……”  
“我可以再待一会吗？等雨——”  
“不行。”安吉尔粗暴地打断他。克劳德闭上嘴，一言不发马上开始脱衣服。意识到他是要换成自己的湿衣服回去，安吉尔紧抿着嘴，硬朗的五官绷得阴沉无比，他伸手把衣服拉了回去。“见鬼坐回去！好好听别人说话！”见克劳德茫然地站着，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，然后站起来想把男孩丢回床上。  
克劳德一缩，避开了安吉尔的手。

尴尬的沉默在他们当中蔓延，安吉尔忽然意识到自己方才在做什么。他没有错，他只是不能相信，换作任何一个人都无法相信。但很多事不是由对错来定义的，他的目的是帮助这个孩子，而不是把他推开。  
“我……我很抱歉。”语气有些迟疑和无奈，他收回手，如果这能让男孩放松点的话，“这个话题结束了。我答应你。”  
克劳德脸上迷惘更甚，“为什么？”  
“我并不想知道你是从哪里得到它的，没有意义，我不是商人，不会想多搞几颗。我只是担心过程会不会对你有害。如果没有，就此打住。但是你不能和别人交易，太危险了，所以我答应你。”  
“我不明白。”  
“哪里有问题吗？”  
克劳德愣愣地盯着安吉尔，或者某个很像安吉尔的人，他看上去是那么的难过。有一瞬间安吉尔觉得觉得他眼中波光闪烁，像是要哭泣一般，迷茫和委屈看得人心疼，但是很快又被冷漠取代。“那不重要。你答应了，现在魔石是你的了。”  
安吉尔点头，他们的对话终于迈出一步，没必要在这件事上纠结。他靠上椅背，姿势变得不那么认真，也留下了更多的间距。“然后呢？”他认为克劳德不至于毫无想法，但是……社交能力实在令人担心，“去什么地方找医生？再之后要怎么生活？”  
秀气的眉毛微微皱起，不明白这个问题有什么意义，但是在安吉尔以为自己不会得到答案的时候，男孩开口了，“在附近的大城市找医院。”听起来挺合理，然而下一句话令安吉尔措手不及，“已经来不及了，我只希望她能安安稳稳地离开。”

回答完后克劳德安静地看着他，似乎在等待下一个问题。那双眼睛玻璃珠子似的，令安吉尔想起摆设在橱柜里的人偶，在圆盘之上，宝石与布料琳琅满目的店里总是能看到。安吉尔没有移开视线，尽管这令他很不自在，但他还是试图在其中找寻一些痕迹——压抑、失落、冷漠以外的痕迹。他觉得应该存在的，如同余烬里的火种，需要一丝风、一团干燥的秸秆。  
语言是不可信的，唯有行动能证明一切，而安吉尔足够细致，也足够固执。

“你知道吗？”安吉尔忽然开口，“我从来没有看到过谁像你一样努力活着。”  
人性是最经不起考验的东西。这个世界有那么多的不幸，活着的本能令无数人挣扎其中，却鲜少能活得像个人类。可是这个小鬼就是这么的顽固，不让自己好过，也不让安吉尔好过。对母亲的眷恋、对责任的坚守、对生活的反抗，将他牢牢地维系在人类的边缘，像是雪地里冒出尖来的灯芯草，生命是如此坚韧。  
可是也如此脆弱。  
生活已经对他如此不公，如果再夺走他的母亲，会发生什么呢？安吉尔一点也不想知道。他只知道一点，那就是克劳德不是那种能独自活下去的人。  
“你值得更好的人生，更广阔的世界。有想过要读书吗？你可能见过很多孩子讨厌上学、甚至逃课，但那是一件非常重要的事。”安吉尔循循善诱，尽可能的柔和，再柔和，“你也需要玩耍，和同龄的孩子成为朋友，还要拥有一些爱好……现在你可能不感兴趣，但是会有很大的帮助……”  
一直没有回应令这场对话很像自言自语。安吉尔也没觉得尴尬，他只是觉得自己表现不够好，没能让克劳德生出哪怕是一点对外面的向往。“也不必担心钱的问题……我不是在施舍你，米德加有军队学校，都是有补贴的，也提供贷款，如果你愿意的话我可以提供担保……”顿了一下，安吉尔小心提起那个敏感的话题，“最重要的是，那里对魔晄中毒的治疗很有经验。”  
泪水盈满了克劳德的眼眶，这次安吉尔没有看错。他轻颤睫毛，没有眨眼，他不想让眼泪落下来。最后他还是不甘心地将脸埋在安吉尔的毛衣里，擦干净了那一点温热的液体。

天啊……他是那么漂亮……那么美好……安吉尔屏住了呼吸，注视克劳德流泪的双眼。他想看得更多，这孩子本来就该是这种表情，想哭就哭，想笑就笑，而不是被苦难压迫得要藏起所有情感。如果说先前他还为仓促的决定有所疑虑的话，现在——完全没有了。

“我……”克劳德移开视线，又转回来看看安吉尔，再别开脸，“我不明白。”  
又是这个答案？但是安吉尔很有耐心，他明白自己已经找到了突破口，正要触碰到男孩柔软的内心。  
“那就问吧，我会回答的。”  
“值得吗？”克劳德低下头轻声问。  
“什么值得？”  
“这些事对你没有任何好处，还会带来许多麻烦，根本不值得。所以你不该这么做。”  
“……确实不值得。”安吉尔诚恳地说。  
他惊奇地发现，哪怕不太能理解克劳德的想法，此刻却也能辨别出某些情感，它们太过明显强烈——羞愧，自我厌恶，以及匪夷所思的放松。像是一只流浪的野狗，伤痕累累，对任何善意都感到怀疑和恐惧，做好了失去一切的准备。  
却又那么渴望，一点来自他人的好意就能让他哭泣。

“可是我想这么做。”  
他听见自己说。

 

世界不从来就不是善意的。  
他的童年过得不尽人意，少年时期糟糕透顶，成年后更是如希德形容般“他妈的”乱七八糟。世界过早的向他展示了残酷的一面，教会他防备与怀疑，退缩与拒绝，却也教会了他善意的难能可贵。他的身边总是不乏愿意伸出手的人，扎克斯、爱丽丝、蒂法，还有其他许多现在则遇到了安吉尔。他明白有些人确实天性高尚，乐于助人，他们的关心真诚无疑。  
只是……只是他受不了。

太珍贵、太美好了。  
那不是他能拥有的东西，一旦试图抓在手心，总是会很快地失去。如果失去那么痛苦，一开始

克劳德犹疑甚至是恐惧地看着安吉尔。特种兵正站在他面前，仔仔细细地检视他身上是否有任何遗漏的伤痕。他的目光小心专注，每一次眨眼都写满了“我很担心”。最后，安吉尔松了口气，重新对上克劳德的双眼。  
“要跟我回去吗？”他什么多余的话都没有说，只是微笑着询问。  
克劳德微微张口，却说不出一个字，仿佛任何一点声音就会让面前的梦境破碎。他想走过去，但又马又压抑住这股冲动，他不能再前进一步，现在就应该拒绝安吉尔。  
他绝望地发现根本控制不住自己，不自觉地迈出一小步，然后烫着般迅速缩回。  
笑意渐渐扩大，这个信号足够了。克劳德也许走不过来，但是安吉尔可以走过去。他大手勾住男孩的肩膀，结结实实地把他按在胸膛给了个熊抱，低下头亲吻他的头发，然后一遍又一遍地顺着脊背抚摸。  
抓住你了。  
他仿佛这么说道。

烟味，还有一点汗臭味，却是令人安心的味道。  
克劳德闭上眼，滚烫的情绪在胸口沸腾，现在没有恐惧了，喜悦几乎令他颤抖。他明白自己再也无法离开了。于是他伸出手，紧紧地抱住安吉尔的脖子，将脸埋在他的颈窝里。魔晄苦涩辛辣的味道还留在口中，但这一次他不再厌恶这种恶心的感觉，不再想起实验室里无助的日日夜夜，只记得现在获得了拥抱安吉尔的权利，整个世界都变得不一样了。  
盖亚啊……这么幸福真的可以吗……他真的有这个资格吗……

“对不起，克劳德。”沉稳的声音从头顶传来，安吉尔低沉的嗓音带着奇异的魔力，“不想说就别说，我不会再问，只是别再让我这么担心，我不想失去你。我只想知道，我能够成为你的家人吗？你愿意给我这个机会吗？”  
“安吉尔，”微微摇头，男孩柔软的声音响起，“请带我回家。”  
他觉得眼皮越来越沉，意识越来越混乱。与萨菲罗斯纠缠的一晚耗尽了所有的体力，魔晄里过多的信息也消耗了他的精神。但是他不能在萨菲罗斯面前放下警惕，不能把自己的弱点暴露出来，那个人不能是萨菲罗斯。奇怪的是，他现在才感到疲倦……可是疲倦也不错……他知道他是安全的了，不只是现在，还有一直以来压在心头的东西消失了。  
疲倦是一种懒洋洋的舒适感，将他往更深的混沌带去。拥抱他的力度、落在脊背上的手、有力的心跳，一切的一切都那么恰到好处。他无法控制地放松了身体，将重心倚靠在了安吉尔身上，发出一声满足的喟叹。  
“请这么做……我很喜欢……我想这么做……”

安吉尔怀里一沉，他轻轻晃了晃，发觉克劳德睡着了。  
他抬起头来，银发的友人正抱着双臂盯着他，那表情就像是要说些什么。都是这样的不是吗？开口前盯着对象欲言又止的模样，哪怕将军也不会例外。但是萨菲罗斯最后没有说出来——至少是没有把他想说的说出来，他只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，“现在他是你的了，请便。”  
“萨菲罗斯，真的非常——”  
“不必跟我说那个词。”  
“但我还是要说，谢谢。我知道这是为我做的，即使它对你而言可能轻而易举，但是我不能理所当然地接受。”安吉尔试着移动克劳德位置好让他睡得自然些，但是他发觉虽然睡着了，可是圈在他脖子上的手还是很紧，没办法给男孩换个更舒服的姿势。他无奈地笑了笑，就这样把克劳德抱了起来。“我会再和你聊聊的，回头见。”  
萨菲罗斯不置可否，他知道安吉尔某种意义上就是这么麻烦的人。不过这件事真的没什么，况且他难得度过了一个这么愉快的夜晚，也许是他要感谢安吉尔。  
但同时他也十分困惑。  
从他的视角来看，事情是这样的。安吉尔问克劳德愿不愿意回去，一阵沉默，拥抱……然后事情就忽然结束了。所以究竟发生了什么？萨菲罗斯承认自己确实不大理解普通人的事，却从未体会如此之深的隔阂，仿佛面前站着两个外星人，用他不知道的方式完成了一场复杂的交谈。但是他又确切地感觉到空气里的某些东西变了，变得更加温暖、柔和，以及令人放松。虽然不理解，但是他感受到了这种舒适的味道。  
克劳德总是有能力将事情变得很复杂。  
复杂却不一定是坏事。

“安吉尔，”他忽然说道，神情是若有所思，“总是这样吗？和一个人变得亲近，总是这么……困难？”安吉尔与克劳德之间纠结的相处模式看得他不由得咋舌，也许现在情况变得简单，但过程还是太难了，如果和应付一只巨角或者米德加巨蟒相比。  
安吉尔离开的步伐一顿，第一次听到萨菲罗斯询问这方面的问题。“不一定……”他迟疑地说，一时之间也想不出什么说法来，“不过萨非，事实上，克劳德还没你一半难搞。”  
安吉尔的冷幽默真是一如既往的糟糕。

 

怖恐袭击过去了两个星期左右，余波便渐渐歇了。期间只发生了一轮小小的游行，一贯秉持高压政策的神罗却没有进行镇压，也许是因为他们的言论对神罗有利。怒火被倾倒在五台人身上，更多的武器、物资还有士兵被送往战场。“神罗方牢牢占据优势”“形势一片大好”是官方说法，但事实上，没有具体的胜利消息传来，战争陷入了某种程度上的胶着。考虑到神罗的科技、人力、物资支持而言，现状出乎所有人意料，五台人不知怎的设法克服了恶劣的条件，成功将神罗拖进了持久战的泥淖里。  
不过，这对隔了一个大陆之远的米德加而言，不过是无关紧要的小事。无法理解战争残酷的人们正沉浸在圣诞节前的欢乐气氛中，等待平安夜宁静祥和的聚会。

卢法斯一边嚼着口香糖一边断断续续地哼着歌，漫步在宽阔干净的街道上，积雪早已被工人们扫净。他穿着路上随便买来的羽绒服、加厚的牛仔裤，踩着没有任何特色的运动鞋，看上去与任何一个普通人家的大男孩没有区别。街上人不多，毕竟正是工作时间，冷清的风刮得脸有点僵硬。他有点怀念自带空调的跑车，当然不是撞烂的那部，而是被他留在几个街区以外当诱饵的那部。在摆脱塔克斯这件事上，也许他的经验比任何人都要丰富。  
他搓了搓脸，停在教会学校门前，吐掉已经没有味道的口香糖，眯着眼欣赏门前的婴儿天使雕塑。守门的中年人从窗户里探出头来，想知道有什么事。  
“先生，我想进去。”卢法斯忽然说道。  
“你是谁？有预约吗？”惯例的询问，不带恶意或善意的，但因为只是个少年所以有些好奇，毕竟现在也是上课时间。  
“我来看看弟弟，克劳德•修雷，两个星期前才转来这儿的。”谎言信口拈来，卢法斯露出一个有些忧虑的、勉强的笑，“你知道的，那场怖恐袭击——我跟父亲说过让他留在家里休息一段时间，但是他不同意，说是男孩子应该坚强。他应该在二年级，能不能告诉他卢法斯哥哥来了？就看一眼，我在寄宿学校，事情发生后还没来得及和他说上话，今天还是偷跑出来的。”  
“哦——”门卫露出了然的神色，看卢法斯的眼神都不一样了，那是一种理解、同情以及赞赏的眼神，“那确实够呛，你等等，我去和老师说一声。”  
卢法斯感激地笑笑，看着门卫朝教学楼走去。太顺利了，他吹了声口哨，心情好得无以复加。

简直顺利过了头。  
卢法斯被带到了会客室，那里有陈旧但是整洁软和的沙发，也有个漂亮的大壁炉，但只是个干净摆设，圆盘上还是以现代建筑为主，供暖是靠电力的。他感觉冻过后的耳朵现在有些发热，估计现在是通红的，看起来简直是在害羞。不过害羞也没什么不好，会得到更为友善的对待。  
接到消息的班主任之前先跟他谈了谈。她极为严肃地讲述了克劳德在班级里孤僻的表现，不与任何同学交流，老师问话的时候也不怎么搭理，上课不是睡觉就是发呆，偶尔会看从家里带来的书——超出他的年龄的军事杂志，不过女教师只是认为他在看上面飞机大炮的图片。简言之，有着严重的心理问题，她要求卢法斯给“父亲”带话，克劳德需要的不是学校而是心理医生。  
卢法斯认真地听着，时不时点头露出担忧的神色——虽然不是真的担心，这次倒是真的有点不高兴。他当然明白这不关那场袭击什么事，那小鬼一直是这样的，但是这也意味着克劳德先前有过严重的心理创伤，这种沉默寡言已经超过性格使然的范畴了。他不大清楚克劳德之前遭遇过什么，但那是比性命威胁更糟糕的事。想到这点，卢法斯的的感觉不太好。  
很不好。  
他已经知道当时修雷特种兵为什么揍他了，他本以为车祸什么的问题，没想到是厕所里的狼藉令特种兵产生了某些联想。而说实话，这样的联想反过来给了卢法斯更多遐想的空间。安吉尔对克劳德的事肯定是了解的，为什么他会有这种反应，是否意味着……？不过事情的可能很多，卢法斯不会被这个猜想困死，也不打算多问什么。他感觉不太好，但也就这种程度了，毕竟克劳德不是他的什么人。  
……好吧，是弟弟。  
尊敬的巴利诺先生亲自跟他说明了情况，并且表示克劳德永远不会成为他的威胁，也告诫他不要再动手。

那个女人。  
其实卢法斯是有点印象的。

“好好跟哥哥聊聊，现在想回家的话也可以，记得说一声。”女教师推了推男孩，向卢法斯点头示意，然后掩上们把空间留给这对兄弟。  
克劳德坐上对面的沙发，眉梢一挑，没学出戏谑的味道，倒是显得稚气十足，“哥哥？这种借口也想得出来。”  
难道他不知道？卢法斯诧异，然后想想又觉得理所当然。现在他拿不准注意要不要说出来。一方面，他并不希望克劳德知道这件事，安安分分地姓修雷就够了；但是另一方面，他其实并不在乎自己到底有多少个兄弟，反正已经足够多。他不认为克劳德会因身份的变化而有所改变，毕竟在那种情况下都选择了救他，竟然出乎意料的是个好孩子？  
况且——  
能看到克劳德不情愿的表情不是很棒吗？他就是喜欢看到男孩不高兴的样子，至少比面无表情的冷漠面孔要好得多。  
“我不这么认为，亲爱的弟弟。”卢法斯露出今天第一个真诚意义上的微笑，尽管看起来非常可恶，“胡妮丝女士原本的姓氏是神罗。”然后静静地等待男孩的反应。

理解这句话花了克劳德一些时间。  
热巧克力上蒸腾的雾气渐渐消失了，液面上结了薄薄的一层奶皮。克劳德就这样盯着杯子，眼睛以恒定且迟缓的频率眨着，看不出什么明显的情绪。卢法斯仔细观察着每一丝细微的变化，正因为猜不出来才分外有趣。  
眨眼停止，克劳德猛然抬起头，“那个包裹……”  
“……什么包裹？”  
视线迅速移开。“没什么。”这种说辞让卢法斯确信一定隐瞒了什么，虽然对新弟弟的小秘密很感兴趣，但是他知道直接的询问是不会有结果的，不如继续等待对方的话语中的漏洞。“你说的是真的？”克劳德重新盯着卢法斯，看上去就像在恳求“请告诉我这是假的”。  
“骗你有什么好处？”卢法斯耸肩，“有什么感想，说出来让我开心一下？”  
“没有。”克劳德生硬地回答。  
中规中矩的回答，很有克劳德的风格。但是卢法斯很快就发觉不对劲，克劳德咬紧牙，压抑着颤抖，脸上已经不是白皙而是苍白了。忽然他一只手压着胃一只手捂住嘴，团起身子干呕起来。  
不是吧……有这么恶心？   
看着男孩颤动的背，卢法斯微妙地感觉被嫌弃了。他犹豫了一下，看见男孩眼角湿漉漉的，小脸皱成一团可怜兮兮的，最终还是站起来走了过去。“别吐我身上啊。”他郑重声明道，然后沙发一陷坐到了克劳德身边，伸手想给他拍拍，这可是谁都没有的待遇。  
手落到了空处。  
克劳德一下窜了出去，“你想做什么？”他深呼吸了一下，咽下嘴里的酸味，“所以你想杀我？”  
卢法斯自然地收回手，无所谓地点头，“没错。你不是早就知道了吗，我资助了那次袭击，顺带要求他们把你也处理掉，只是不知为何他们没有动手。当然，你在PHS里的精彩表现依旧记忆如新。”  
“谎言。”克劳德肯定地说，他对卢法斯的了解甚至比本人更甚，“你说的话我一个字也不信。他们根本没认出我。”  
“哦——”卢法斯拉长语调，“所以呢？对你而言没什么坏处，至少没有性命威胁了。”  
“你在杀人。”  
“人都是要死的，或早或晚，早一点又不是坏事。”  
“那你怎么不去死？”

话一出口，不大的房间陡然安静下来。这句话分量太重、太可怕，至少对克劳德而言，而卢法斯紧盯男孩，忽然轻蔑一笑，“这就是真正的你？比我想象的要好玩啊。”  
少年优雅地伸了个懒腰，晃动脑袋时关节咔哒作响。然后他扯开运动服的拉链，从贴身的枪带上抽出银色的左轮手枪，在克劳德绷紧身子的时候忽然调转枪头对准了自己的太阳穴。  
“咻——咻咻咻——有没有很惊喜？”金发少年笑嘻嘻地问，带着笑意的蓝眼睛与克劳德不同，更浅淡，也更冰冷。空出来左手从腋下抽出另一把手枪丢到克劳德脚下，那是一柄黑色的，“喏，那里面也填了一颗子弹，要不要来赌一把？我死了就不会再祸害无辜群众了，对你而言也很合算吧？”  
“你是撞坏了脑子吗？”克劳德忍不住问道，直直站好一动不动，“还是一直脑子有病？”  
“我猜是一直。”卢法斯拉开击锤，然后食指直接搭上扳机，“事实上每个人都有病，可能我只是病得比较重。一人一轮，看看谁先中彩？”啪！他二话不说扣下扳机，然后诧异地眯眼看进黑洞洞的枪管，“哇哦，今天运气真不错！”  
在卢法斯再次拉开击锤以前，克劳德迅速捡起地上的枪。卢法斯称赞了他的果断，然后好奇地问：“不是说好了一个字都不信吗？”  
克劳德沉默地拍开弹膛，里面确实只有一发子弹，倒出来掂掂是实弹，又按部就班地填了回去。他们没有人提起这件事——一个七岁男孩熟练地拆装枪——毕竟比起其他的部分算得上平凡了。克劳德把弹膛拍回去并转动了几圈，一步一步按照卢法斯的要求做，他知道多余的动作足够这个疯子发神经了。年轻的卢法斯在计谋上没有那么深思熟虑，但是疯狂早已超凡脱俗，所幸男孩在应付他一事上已经得心应手。  
“我也要对着脑袋？”  
“你也会害怕？是的，对着脑袋，游戏必须遵守规则。”卢法斯脸上的笑意渐渐消失，他极为认真地探寻着、揣摩着，要将克劳德逼入绝境。他想知道那个晚上的选择究竟是为什么，想得不得了。火光、钢筋还有鲜血闪烁在他脑海中，最挥之不去的是那双泛着绿意的蓝眼睛，而现在眼睛的主人就在他面前。“或许我可以添点彩头，如果你赢了，安吉尔的事我就不计较。”  
“你死在这里，我和安吉尔都得死。”克劳德面无表情地提醒，他搞不懂卢法斯这么做究竟有什么好处。  
“不矛盾，我不计较，不过我父亲会计较，我也没办法。或者我应该计较更多？比如你是怎么从车上逃——”  
克劳德拉开击锤，瞄准了自己，觉得被卢法斯牵着走的自己简直是白痴，“如果我死了，别通知安吉尔。”他顿了一下，如鲠在喉地补充，“……让萨菲罗斯来处理。”  
不去管对方好奇的视线，与卢法斯交谈最有效的方式，就是什么也不谈。

啪！  
清脆一击，安全的声音。

卢法斯满意勾起嘴角，准备再次举起手枪，但是咔哒一声，克劳德扳开击锤瞄准了自己。不可思议地睁大眼，在卢法斯难以置信的目光下，克劳德镇静且迅速地扣下第二发。空枪。没有任何言语的空隙，男孩马上再次扳开击锤。  
“等等——”卢法斯的心跳骤然加速，他几乎能听到胸腔里剧烈的咚咚声。不是……不应该这样……他不会……  
啪。第三发空。  
但是卢法斯甚至没有松口气的机会，咔哒一声击锤再次被拉开。卢法斯下意识瞄准克劳德的手，他的枪法甚至比某些塔克斯还要了得，这场愚蠢的游戏该终止了。  
啪啪。两发空枪。  
与此同时克劳德第五次拉开击锤。

卢法斯记不大清究竟发生了什么，太紧张、太混乱了，一切画面都变得支离破碎。膝盖很痛，跪得太猛。手枪在争抢中被甩去一边，回过神来的时候男孩已经被他压在身下，因为疼痛微微扭曲脸，但是声音里带着罕见的得意，“我赢了。”

“不要命了吗！”卢法斯好一会儿才缓过来说话，他破口大骂，直到此刻才感觉到血液重新流动，冰冷的肢体重新温暖起来。他咽了口唾沫，平复着呼吸，发觉自己竟然在微微颤抖。够了。太多了。他不想去确认子弹究竟在第五还是第六发，也不想再试探这个孩子，再这样下去克劳德会死，他确信无疑。  
他现在相信克劳德是真的在乎他的性命了，只是不明白为什么。  
“安吉尔的事，还有——”  
“闭嘴。”他颓然地垂下头，额头抵在克劳德脸边的地上，闷闷地开口，“你是傻瓜么……”他的声音竟有点哭腔。糟糕透了。他的心跳还是慢不下来，砰咚砰咚跳着，快要从嗓子眼蹦出来，“是的，你赢了……所以不必再做什么……已经可以了……”

圣母礼赞的歌唱声隐约从门外传来，柔和的、轻缓的。  
美好的。

克劳德动了动手，卢法斯才发觉自己扔紧紧攥着对方，坐起来松开的时候手心细细密密全是汗。他看着男孩平静的眼，仿佛听到对方在说“玩够了吗？”，他不喜欢这种看小孩子胡闹的表情，但是这次却无法生气。他颤抖着嘴唇，半天没能说出话来，最后泄愤般抱紧了这个孩子，死命地揉他一头乱翘的金毛。  
男孩挣扎了一下，感觉到对方的颤抖后，顺服地、试探性地拍了拍卢法斯的背——利落地从腰际摸出最后一把手枪，接着一脚猛地把卢法斯踹开。  
从弹匣里退出最后一发子弹，克劳德把手枪丢了回去，地上和沙发上的左轮也如法炮制。最后他把所有子弹揣进兜里，头也不回地往大门走去。  
少年吃痛地捂着肚子跪在地上，“等等！我道歉！你想怎么做都行！”只是别就这样离开—— “到饭点了。”克劳德在门边逗留了片刻，犹豫了一下，“你要来吗？”

What？  
卢法斯看着阳光下天使般美丽的小男孩，忽然生出了某种想要倒带重来的欲望。

 

他吃东西的样子十分赏心悦目。  
卢法斯漫不经心地咬着三明治，他讨厌面包部分速冻过的那种钢铁般冷硬的味道，炸鸡排软塌塌的十分恶心，培根更是不知道用什么碎肉拼起来的，还有生菜，叶边发褐地皱起来看得人倒尽胃口。明明他是为了逃避学校难吃的套餐才出来的，却见识到了更为可怕的食物。卢法斯极力忽略糟糕透顶的口感，然后注意全落到了克劳德身上。  
他们并排坐在教堂的长椅上，分享着昏暗里的一点烛火。  
非常安静、仔细的进食，一口咬得很大，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，咀嚼的时候没发出一点声响。脸颊，湿润的嘴唇，舔上牙齿的舌尖，甚至三明治咬出来的一小圈弧度都洋溢着可爱的气息。也就这副光景能够下饭了。  
“你在看什么？”克劳德舔掉嘴角的沙拉酱，偏头问道。然后他注意到卢法斯手上剩下的大半三明治，微微皱眉，“为什么不吃？”  
“我不喜欢三明治。”卢法斯最终还是没用上讨厌这个词。  
“你应该早点说的。”克劳德以责备的口吻说道，“这样我就不用买了。”  
正常人会是这种回答吗？卢法斯眯起眼，有点不高兴了。但是很快他又泄了气，因为他的想法在克劳德面前屁用没有，男孩不会在意的，更不可能讨好地满足他的要求。比如——  
“我想要别的。”卢法斯放下三明治，还是决定尝试一下。  
“闭嘴吃你的。”果然，克劳德毫无同情，甚至心情变得更恶劣了，“或者自己滚去买。”  
那也得有刷卡的地方，卢法斯有点委屈地想。克劳德对他的态度还没对陌生人友善。他放下纸包，不吃只是饿肚子，再吃下去搞不好会拉肚子，权衡之下他最终决定等晚餐。闲来无事只好打量着教堂的装饰，马马虎虎，一个教堂该有的样子。

“为什么要来这里？你似乎不是第一次来？”虽然克劳德一脸『闭嘴，我不想和你说话』的嫌弃表情，但是卢法斯还是试图搭话。作为商人的孩子，他所学到的最有用的部分大概就是机会是试出来的，反正情况不会更糟。  
“这里的人……很好。”克劳德微笑起来，卢法斯看呆了，他从未想过克劳德可以这样笑……他从未想过克劳德会笑。男孩总是冷漠着脸，仿佛世界上没有任何事值得他开心。但是现在他笑了，美丽胜过卢法斯所见过的最为热烈的花儿。  
他想一直看他笑。  
注意到卢法斯的眼神，克劳德压下嘴角，但他的声音依旧是放松的、怀念的，“掉下来以后，有人救了我，帮了我很多的忙。我一辈子也不会忘记她，然后，我想再见到她。”他垂下眼，有些失落，“我一直想见她。”  
“我……我很抱歉。”引以为傲的口才现在只剩磕磕巴巴，见鬼的不会更糟，提起这件事简直蠢透了，“需要帮忙找吗？”  
“别做多余的事。”也许是因为教堂的气氛，警告的话也变得和缓起来。克劳德懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“不用道歉，我很喜欢这里，以后可以经常来了。”他在PHS上定了个闹钟，用脚踢踢卢法斯叫他坐远点，然后就着书包躺了下来，“你请便。”  
他看上去很孤独，卢法斯想。自己也很孤独，所以能看出来，两个孤独的灵魂总是相似的。  
“嘿，需要一个更软的枕头吗？”卢法斯拍拍大腿，意图打破沉默，他不想对话这么快就结束。  
“不需要。”克劳德无情地回答。  
卢法斯无可奈何地看着男孩闭上眼。他觉得不可思议。自己曾试图杀掉他，然而现在却正担心他睡得舒不舒服，待会睡着了会不会觉得冷。但更不可思议的是……他不讨厌这种感觉，尽管吃力不讨好，却带给他一阵久违的安宁。  
从他所憎恨的现实中逃避的安宁。

“睡着了吗？”卢法斯蹲到克劳德头边，朝男孩的脸蛋吹了口气。  
“睡着了。”克劳德回答。  
卢法斯轻轻笑出声，直到克劳德睁眼怒目而视才停下来，但是说实话不是被震慑到而是觉得太可爱了。他想摸摸男孩柔软漂亮的金发，但是知道会被厌恶所以没有下手。“商量个事，最后一件事。我现在有点良心不安，想忏悔一下……”  
“神父在里面。”  
“还真是不留情面，至少听完吧……我可以答应你一件事，什么都可以，有兴趣吗？”  
“没兴趣。”  
“……”  
卢法斯，十五岁，寡头大亨的继承人，生平第一次被拒绝得如此彻底。他苦笑着摇摇头，脱下自己的外套盖在克劳德身上，反正教堂里也不怎么冷。“没关系，我等着，等你想好了再来告诉我。”

卢法斯无声无息地摸出手枪，对准了毫无防备的男孩。手枪的枪管里还留着一发子弹，最初上膛再将弹匣填满是他一直以来的习惯。  
事情停留在他雇佣五台人来暗杀私生子就足够了，飞扬跋扈的大少爷无法容忍争夺家产的私生子是个不错的理由，哪怕克劳德不是巴利诺的孩子，总是有威胁性的。只要他是威胁，对卢法斯而言便足够了。  
一个秘密总需要另一个来掩盖。  
他从一开始就不讨厌这个孩子，或者说是无视了，兄弟多他一个不多少他不少，只是克劳德出现得恰到好处，能让他从塔克斯的监视下遮掩自己的秘密。

深深叹了口气，卢法斯垂下枪管。  
这下他确定自己是再也做不到了。


	10. Chapter 10

离别于圣诞节清晨到来。

他们移掉了她的维生设备，让她平静地陷在松软的床铺里，单薄得撑不起被子。胸膛微弱地起伏着，一上一下，再一上一下。缓慢但稳定的节奏带来一种虚无缥缈的错觉，仿佛她只是浅浅地小憩一会儿，醒来后会如往常般织着毛衣哼着歌，苦难不会将她打倒，疼痛之后还是微笑。  
这个过程不会持续太长时间，也不会有太多的痛苦，就像一场精疲力竭后的梦，安宁且满足。  
安吉尔坐在她身边念着一封信，断断续续，隔着窗户时不时往这边看。 

克劳德摇头。  
额头重新贴在捂暖了的玻璃上，鼻息再度留下一层白色的薄雾。他好像发了会呆，什么都没想，身体一秒也不肯错过地注视着胡妮丝，灵魂却漂浮在天花板上冷漠地看着一切。  
他很难过。心脏被拧紧，血液艰涩地流淌，喘不上气，不过呼吸似乎也没什么必要。  
但好像又没有那么难过。他不是小孩子，他能理解并接受死亡，尽管有点难，可不是第一次了，他早已学会忍受。而且这一次好上太多，她不再孤零零的，有人陪伴她，让她在最后一段时间里不那么害怕。  
他只是……只是无法克制地希望时间过得慢点，再慢一点。即使漫长的等待只留下痛苦，然而痛苦也是幸福的，彻底失去前的每一分每一秒都是幸福的，只要没到最后一刻他就能卑微地从中汲取力量。他放肆地、贪婪地描绘着女人的轮廓，要将她深深地刻进心里，仿佛直到多年以后也能凭着回忆活下去。  
所有人在母亲面前都是孩子，不是吗？哪怕她做得不够好，没能保护他——从洛克哈特先生的拳头下、从村民的流言蜚语里、从没有父亲的阴影中。她明明应该是唯一一个会保护他的人，是他所能依靠的一切。  
记忆里胡妮丝总是在道歉，不道歉就没办法活下去。有时候是克劳德惹了事，有时候是克劳德被找了麻烦，然后她按着他挨家挨户给那群混小子弯腰。年幼时克劳德总会觉得委屈，因为不公平，更因为妈妈从不站在他那边；他不明白，但是他早已学会不去争辩，幻想着长大后将他们都揍得跪着舔鞋。  
然后某一天，他忽然就都明白了。

“先生……”胡妮丝吐出虚弱的气音，她向着声源的方向微微偏头，“外面……在下雪吗……”监控是开着的，房间是安静的，她的声音清清楚楚扎在男孩心尖上。  
“有一点，但不大。”犹豫了一下，不明所以的安吉尔还是说了实话。  
“这样啊……”胡妮丝又沉默了。

“你应该过去。”卢法斯忽然出声。他从一直倚靠的墙壁弹了起来，松开抱胸的双手，倒影出现在男孩身后，“我知道你想过去。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我母亲死前也在问外面有没有下雨。”卢法斯没有理会他，自顾自地说着，他的心情非常不好，“她只是想出去看看。她想知道那个男人回来没有。我不知道该说什么，最后我告诉她雨下得很大，路封了，也许那能让她忘记自己被抛弃了。”他忽然抓起男孩冰凉的手，想要把他往房间里拖，却遭到了出乎意料的顽强抵抗，“她想见你！认不出来又怎么样，进去看一下你会死吗？万一认出来了呢？”  
“放开！”克劳德几乎在尖叫。惊慌令他浑身颤抖，忘记了所有的战斗技巧，比如缠上卢法斯的手臂绞断它，或者踹他老二让他老老实实跪下。他只是压低身子，将力气集中在摩擦地面的脚上，如果可以他几乎就要像个小孩一样耍赖地躺倒——不过那只会更快地被拖走。“别管我！干你的护士小姐去！”他口不择言，根本没意识自己说了什么。  
出乎意料的粗鲁用词让卢法斯眯起眼，他压了压嘴角，最终没说什么，拖着克劳德就往房门走。靴子在光滑的地板上拖曳出刺耳的尖叫。然后剧痛之下卢法斯松开手，恶狠狠地瞪着咬了他就跑的臭小鬼。  
惊恐的眼神却令卢法斯心头一颤。  
克劳德在扣下扳机的时候都没害怕，现在却颤抖着，眼睛瞪得大大的，看他就像在看一只吃人的怪物。这令卢法斯想起了小时候的自己。  
“你听我说。”他走一步克劳德就退一步，于是他停下脚步，“我明白你的心情，真的明白，我也失去过母亲。但是现在不进去，你会后悔一辈子的，别让自己留下遗憾好吗？不是为了任何人，至少为了你自己这么做。”  
“没必要。”克劳德冰冷地说，没有直视卢法斯，但是视线触及胡妮丝后又马上移向另外一侧，“我不需要。”他就像平常一样冷漠，可是卢法斯轻易察觉了这之下的脆弱，不是因为他敏感，而是因为他曾经如此。  
压抑的怒火在卢法斯胸中膨胀，他本应该更同情更温柔更像个好哥哥，但是他做不到，他就是无法遏制地生气。愤怒来自现在，也来自无能为力的过去。他诅咒倔得要死的男孩，更诅咒把他变成这样的现实。为什么克劳德不能表现得更像个孩子一点？为什么……不能对自己稍微好点？卢法斯异常暴躁，“你需要！你看她的眼神就是想冲进去抱住她，哭着求她不要死！”  
“哦，所以？”克劳德毫无波动地反诘。  
“所以？”卢法斯不可置信地看着男孩，“你想看她，她想看你，还有什么问题？”他知道克劳德很痛苦，只要没瞎就能看出来。他只是不明白为什么克劳德会这么抗拒，明明像在尖叫着求救，却把救赎的机会推得远远的。  
“没有。”没有否认卢法斯的话，却也没有没有任何改变，男孩极好地将一切情绪压抑，“你可以走了。”  
卢法斯被呛得语滞，一顿，咆哮出口：“妈的你不想进去就滚，别在这里装可怜！”

话一出口他就呆住了。  
他发誓他没想那么说，也不是那个意思。这都是克劳德的错，男孩的表情搅得他心烦意乱，他……他自己可能也有一点问题。事实上他只是没对谁服过软，早在他哀求那个男人却没有任何结果的时候，这个选项就永远不存在了；花花公子的生活更不需要他妥协什么，所有人都在讨好他，讨好不了的自然会消失。他已经很久没对谁真正温柔过，如果能挽回，他一定会道歉，他会把那群狐朋狗友都踢掉，只是现在不要得到一句如你所愿。  
他确实没得到克劳德的回答，因为电梯里走来的萨菲罗斯犹如神兵天降。

萨菲罗斯捧着大束的百合，目光先是落在克劳德身上，然后才注意到卢法斯，对峙的两人令他挑眉，最后从容不迫地走近了这叫人尴尬的场面。  
卢法斯松了口气，他无法再面对克劳德，“萨菲罗斯，把他扔到病房里去。”  
“命令？”  
“任务。”卢法斯没有忘记两者的区别。  
萨菲罗斯点点头，阴影笼罩住整个都炸起来的小陆行鸟，熟稔地问：“你自己进去，还是我帮你进去？”没有得到回答，萨菲罗斯了然，“卢法斯，开一下门。”他将花束交到右手，二话不说抓住克劳德的马甲后背把小家伙提了起来，紧接着扔人放花一气呵成。等卢法斯回过神来时，克劳德已经抱着花束和安吉尔面面相觑，萨菲罗斯则施施然关上门，深藏功与名。  
就这样？一点反抗都没有？  
——他们关系竟然这么好？

“你在流血。”萨菲罗斯提醒，因为卢法斯一直在盯着他看。  
“啊……？哦、哦。”卢法斯看了眼手上那圈牙印，他并不是第一次被咬，但咬这么狠倒真是前所未有。他随便擦了擦，将自己摔进长椅中。“你怎么会来？”忽然想起这个问题，卢法斯随口一问，大将军不像是会出现在这里的人。  
“总裁在下面，他说抽完雪茄上来。”萨菲罗斯耸肩，走到距离卢法斯两三步的地方抱胸倚墙。偶尔的保镖的工作，没什么实际意义，大抵是炫耀下神罗的财产之类的。  
“他不会上来的。”卢法斯冷笑一声，“他根本就没想过上来。”  
萨菲罗斯不置可否，他对这个话题没兴趣。  
他们之间没什么好说的，虽然和萨菲罗斯打好关系没什么坏处，但是卢法斯确实不擅长与这种人沟通。他不知道萨菲罗斯在想什么，一点也猜不透；最重要的是，在萨菲罗斯面前，没有人是不处于弱势的，无关地位、力量、意志，这种弱势令人感觉非常不舒服。  
卢法斯别开脸。当然他们也可以聊聊聚会、红酒还有时髦的女人，他们也算同龄人，没话题的时候这些玩意儿最能打发时间。但是他现在不想这么做，他想聊克劳德，仅此而已。  
“你在贫民窟里找到他的，是吗？”  
“我以为你们已经达成一致。”萨菲罗斯意有所指，“鉴于你的某些……不合时宜的举动。”  
某些。拙劣的套话技巧。假使先前卢法斯还在斟酌萨菲罗斯对这件事了解到什么程度，和克劳德的关系又到了什么程度，现在他可以放心了，话题可以继续下去。他满不在乎地说道：“我现在已经不打算再动他了。那么，哥哥关心一下弟弟有问题吗？”  
“弟弟？”萨菲罗斯睁大眼，罕见地愣了一下。  
他还没见萨菲罗斯惊讶过，这项新发现令卢法斯暗自称奇，但是说实话，哪怕是往私生子那个方向想，难道有任何值得惊讶的地方吗？“有些血缘关系，但不是老家伙在外头的风流债。”卢法斯没打算掩瞒这一点，他的态度变化总要有理由，“你大可叫安吉尔放心，克劳德不会被扯到神罗的事里，不会有人注意到他的。况且他长得可一点也不像个神罗。”  
“你们做过鉴定了？”萨菲罗斯又问，“没问题吗？”  
“如果你还记得是我在问你。”卢法斯提醒道，“肯定做过了，所以他的医疗记录都是绝密。”  
“哦。”萨菲罗斯若有所思地点头，不再继续。

哦？就这样不咸不淡一个哦？好似卢法斯是名普通的小兵，汇报完所有情报后就毫无用处，他就是讨厌萨菲罗斯这一点。“回答我，萨菲罗斯，你是在贫民窟里找到他的吗？”  
“嗯。教堂。”思考了一下，似乎在回忆，萨菲罗斯轻描淡写地回答，“致命伤，流了一地的血。我赶到的时候已经停止呼吸，尸体还有点温度，所以试了一下复活。”他说得非常平淡，仿佛在讨论神罗饭堂的东西有多么难吃。  
笔挺的银灰色西装被抓得皱了起来。没事的，克劳德现在活得好好的，以后只会更好。卢法斯放松了一点，手指交替敲打着膝盖，不去回想那一幕——烫得皮肤发痛的高温，以及钉住要害动弹不得的男孩。他有时候会做梦，梦见克劳德被活活烧焦，大概两三次，它们是最近才出现的。“告诉我，他是怎么从车上逃走的？”也许这样噩梦会有个好点的结局。  
“我怎么知道？”萨菲罗斯奇怪地问，也许他并没那个意思，但是听起来很像嘲讽，“当时只有你在场。”  
“你是特种兵，又是第一个接触到他的人，难道就不能看出点什么？而且你的报告——”  
“很高兴你还记得我是特种兵，不是侦探，不能从结果给你猜出个想要的过程来。”萨菲罗斯露出一个虚假的微笑，这个话题继续下去难免再出纰漏，“你为什么不直接问他呢？”  
“你——”卢法斯一窒，不安地盯着手，研究起上面每一根汗毛来，“算了。”他就是问不出口，萨菲罗斯是故意的吗？他只好草草开始下一个话题，“还有什么人在那里？我是说教堂，他受了伤，总不可能一个人走那么远，是谁带他去那里的？”  
萨菲罗斯审慎地看了他一会儿。最危险的部分已经过去，但是他不明白为何就这么轻易揭过了，对克劳德的好奇又多了一分。眼下这个问题实在无关痛痒，他甚至不用思考就可以给出答案。  
“你可以放心，我已经处理掉所有的目击者。”

卢法斯痴呆的表情真是莫名其妙，萨菲罗斯想。

 

安吉尔与克劳德面面相觑。  
他有点想称赞把男孩扔进来的萨菲罗斯，同时也很想骂他。他不能这么做，不能这么突兀、毫无预兆，以致一时之间安吉尔不知如何使好。但是安吉尔也明白不可能指望同僚更多，不管怎样，现在克劳德在这，自己也在，也许是最好的情况了。  
他向克劳德招招手，不知道是否合适。但是至少，安吉尔认为这样做是对的，在正确的事上他从不犹豫。  
克劳德颤了一下，将脸埋进花束里，靠着门无声地蹲下来。要将自己缩得小一点，再小一点，这样就不会被看到。

『罪是可以被原谅的吗？』  
『我不知道，我没有试过。』

可以的，文森特，可以的可以的……时间与记忆被搅成乱糟糟的一团，他神经质地发出气音，不知道自己究竟在干什么。也许他已经疯了，也许他从来就没清醒过，徘徊在言语的屏障后是混乱的心。安吉尔还在，现在不能疯。是可以的。爱丽丝说她从不曾怪罪。扎克斯说成为他生命的见证。他相信他们，所以是可以的。  
只是他做不到。  
原谅与安宁只是短暂的、脆弱的，哪怕他能在其中小憩片刻，过去的阴影却总是紧紧地咬在身后，寻找着任何一个空隙趁虚而入。唯有罪与罚恒久不变。他曾在盛开的花丛中安眠，曾在孩子的喧闹中微笑，曾因透过窗户的第一束阳光喜悦，曾因手心里温暖的支持而幸福。然后它们又如梦境般枯萎凋谢。未来不会输给回忆，可未来总是会变成回忆，然后除了回忆一无所有。  
快乐是无法让人活下去的，它们只会让现实变得更加孤独、更加无法忍受，可是他没有逃避的地方，死亡温柔的摇篮不属于他。但是痛苦可以。最后一段时间他一直在回忆，将每一次遗憾再现，一遍一遍地审视着每一处细节，责备自己的无能与懦弱。他感到疼痛，可是一想到这是他的罪，要用无尽的余生去赎回，活着这件事便又可以继续了。  
所以他不能原谅自己。

深吸一口气，克劳德稳住发颤的双腿，在安吉尔担忧的视线中重新站了起来。  
星球不会给予生命。如果会，爱丽丝就不会死，他们就不会有那么多的牺牲。一次扭曲的诞生必须由一次扭曲的死亡来偿还，它的规则牢不可破。他傲慢地将妈妈放在天平上衡量，一边是所有人死去的结局，另一边是一人小小的牺牲。  
然后他做出了选择。  
只是又一项罪名，又一次宣判，没什么大不了的。

“我来念。”放下花束，他向安吉尔伸出手，不去看胡妮丝的脸，“这是我应该做的。”  
安吉尔发觉自己无法拒绝。他将泛黄发脆的信纸小心翼翼地放到克劳德手上，没有问克劳德究竟认识多少单词，只是将他抱到自己腿上坐好，希望这样能给他一点哪怕是微不足道的支持。他发觉胡妮丝的视线落在了男孩身上，疲惫的、柔和的……困惑的。  
安吉尔抱紧了克劳德。  
“胡妮丝亲启……”

胡妮丝亲启：  
距离约定的日子还有两天，我却迫不及待地写下第三封信，简直像个情窦初开  
的傻小子。但是我没办法不这么做，因为我一直在想你，一想到很快就能见到你，  
等待的时间也变得快乐非常。花店的鸢尾令我想起你，因为深蓝的花朵与你的金发  
相衬；街上玩耍的孩子令我想起你，因为想看见你快乐地笑着的模样；生活里到处  
有你的痕迹，每一件平凡小事都变得灿烂无比，活着本身也变得意义非凡。  
我很想念你，我想要快点见到你。

像是一个冒失鬼。就和扎克斯一样，和爱丽丝腻歪的时候想要说些高级的情话，结果被取笑得结结巴巴，最后胡来地把所有的想法一股脑说出来，笨拙的、热烈的、真诚的、快乐的、充满希望的，反而叫人不知如何是好。  
克劳德读得有点磕绊，太陌生了。记忆里妈妈有时候会看一些信件，但是他从来不在乎，他的生命里不需要一个一开始就缺席的父亲。后来它们都没了，在一场大火中荡然无存，属于斯特莱夫最后的痕迹消失于世上，毕竟他长得一点也不像他，有时候妈妈会因此遗憾。  
现在他也不在乎这些，除了成为挡在他和胡妮丝之间的壁垒，薄薄的纸张没有任何意义。这是他们的故事，没有一封信、一张便签是关于克劳德的，或许那时候胡妮丝还没有怀孕，或许她还没来得及告诉斯特莱夫。  
他很快就念完了，信很多，但是都很短，妈妈只是喜欢翻来覆去地看，看了许多年。  
也许他应该从头再念一遍，克劳德看着重新挪到第一张的信纸。

“这样就可以了。”胡妮丝忽然开口，她的声音里带着股粘稠的倦意，粘稠得令人昏昏欲睡，“克劳德在哪？”  
心跳错了一拍，克劳德不敢对上那双眼里的期待。  
“克劳德在哪？”  
她曾因他打架而责备他，然后又流着泪给他上药；她也曾对他冷漠以待，但是很快又追出屋子。克劳德，克劳德，漫山遍野都是呼喊他回家的声音。  
“克劳德在哪？”  
我在这里。  
他张开口，发不出声音。他并不畏惧妈妈眼里的陌生，但是他不能忍受见到失望。世界对她一点也不公平，小时候克劳德以为长大了就能保护她，但现在却连停止伤害她都做不到。  
“克劳德在哪？”  
“雪下得很大，他正在来的路上。”男孩最终柔声说道，微微前倾替胡妮丝拢齐散乱的鬓角，“如果你累了，可以先睡一会，等他到了我会叫醒你。”动作很慢、很轻柔，手指依依不舍地流连在她苍白的脸颊上，“睡吧，然后醒来就能见到他。”  
眨眼的频率变得缓慢，她像个不肯早睡的孩子一样固执地看着克劳德，看得克劳德眼眶微微湿润。正在死去的不是他的母亲，而是他的心，还有对过去最后的一点眷恋。他牵起胡妮丝的手，虔诚地抵在额头上，闭上眼感受悄然流逝的温度。

 

“你是……克劳德吗……？”

 

克劳德猛然抬头。  
胡妮丝轻轻地吐出最后一丝气息，永远地闭上了双眼。

 

“有时候人会因为太在乎而害怕，不敢接近重要的东西。”卢法斯从烟盒里抽出一根烟，想了想塞回去，又神经质地拿出来，“挺傻的。”  
“你是在说总裁？”萨菲罗斯随口一说。  
卢法斯顿时像吃了苍蝇一样恶心，恰逢安吉尔要去签字，克劳德出来的时候他不知道该如何面对，仓皇地躲到走廊尽头看着风景。

萨菲罗斯嗤笑一声，转而看着克劳德随便地找了个位置坐下。  
他不知道母亲是怎样一种存在，但是她不应该这么平凡、这么脆弱，不应该在时间面前轻易褪色。盖斯特博士曾经提到过，说的不多，但是给年幼的他留下了足够的空间遐想。母亲应该是强大的、美丽的、令人满足的，能将灾难摒除，也能将一切空白填满。  
现在他早已扔掉不切实际的妄想，对这样的人生谈不上喜欢，却也不会抗拒。他的生命建立在层层迷障中，没有可以切实相信的东西，他唯一要做的就是将这份虚假延续下去。如果他曾这么活下来，就可以继续活下去。  
但是那时的影响仍在延续。  
克劳德静静地坐着，垂着头，看不到表情。但是过了一会儿，眼泪一滴一滴打湿了裤子，他哭得无声无息。  
萨菲罗斯有点惊讶。他一度以为克劳德不会哭，至少不是在自己面前，软弱不能暴露给敌人，不是吗？男孩甚至不会在他面前休息。很快他放弃了这个无聊的问题，目光重新落在病房里盖着白布的尸体上。  
胡妮丝不是一个合格的母亲，萨菲罗斯可以肯定地说，哪怕是以通常的标准。他不懂克劳德为什么那么在乎她，甚至愿意让自己陷入危险，如果没有她，男孩毫无疑问能过得更好。  
这样也能有“爱”吗？这样也是“爱”吗？如此卑微，如此软弱，如此无助，如此彷徨。会令人变得不幸，但即使不幸也无法放开。  
萨菲罗斯不能理解，也不能接受。  
他拒绝接受。

只是在胡妮丝说出最后一句话时，萨菲罗斯感受到一点——只是一点——前所未有的颤栗。

“好了。”年长的特种兵签完字，蹲在克劳德面前，手忙脚乱地用袖子替他揩掉眼泪，“没事了，我在这里，我一直在的……”男孩没发出一点声音，只是静静地流着泪，看得安吉尔心都痛了。他强硬地拉开克劳德想要挡住脸的手臂，轻手轻脚地兜过腋下将他抱了起来，然后换了个位置坐下。现在他们足够接近，不会让悲伤压在一个人身上，“不需要坚强，想哭多久就多久，我会一直陪着你……”  
起初克劳德一动不动，但是很快抓住安吉尔的衣服剧烈颤抖起来。他咬紧牙关，额头紧紧地贴在男人的胸膛上，像是饥寒交迫的旅人终于找到了避风港，再也没法挪动脚。“不要离开我……”断断续续挤出几个字，很快被抽噎哽住，“不要……再留下我……我……”抽噎最终被压抑的呜咽取代，在轻柔的安抚下，在坚实的支撑下，克劳德终于控制不出地低泣出声，“我只有你了……”  
“不会的，我永远在你身边。”下颌抵上小小的脑袋，一下一下拍打着男孩的背，安吉尔笨拙地重复道，“只要你需要，我就会一直在……一直……”  
他们分享着一个拥抱的温暖，或者安吉尔构筑了一个安全的港湾，想要将一切伤害挡在结实的手臂之外。他一贯是这样的，沉稳可靠，在萨菲罗斯与杰内西斯之间充当某种调和的角色，信赖别人也被别人信赖。但是也有些地方不一样了，萨菲罗斯能轻易指出，在他不知道的时候，他们之间建立了某种无法分割的联系。  
萨菲罗斯沉默地看了一会，然后撇开视线。

 

忽略掉来自他人的视线对萨菲罗斯而言再容易不过，但是这不包括妨碍到自己的时候。  
矮胖的老板娘狐疑地盯着萨菲罗斯，靠在椅背上的正宗也不能令她却步，似乎正以沉默无声地抵抗着他的要求，这令萨菲罗斯更加在意Tourt是什么。他看看对面不置一词也不打算点菜的克劳德，敲了敲桌子，“要吃什么自己说，我不会像安吉尔一样纵容你。”  
没有得到回答，萨菲罗斯毫不意外，他丢下菜单，“他和我一样，只要Tourt，加杯水。”  
这次萨菲罗斯得以舒坦地将腿伸展到对面的椅子底下，不过是空位，克劳德坐在空位隔壁，让空荡荡的四人桌显得更加奇怪。上次来的时候是四人，这次却只有他们两个。本来圣诞节店是关门的，只不过马可欣家就在楼上，看见克劳德和萨菲罗斯的她二话不说就招手开了门。熄掉的灯又亮起，桌面还有点油腻；虽然没有暖气，但厨房的炉火不一会就让小店变得不那么冷清。  
说实话，萨菲罗斯原以为她会装作看不见的，难道她不是害怕特种兵的吗？

没有细究，他把这个问题抛之脑后。  
总之现在是属于他们的时间了。

和克劳德度过的圣诞节。萨菲罗斯想都没想过。他并不在乎节日，有时候公司会办活动，好友出现后则更多的与他们一道，但是安吉尔与杰内西斯也是要回家的，剩下的日子也就和平时无异。  
也许本该出现在这里的是安吉尔，但是他被巴利诺叫走了，毫无商量余地的，他们两人之间也许有些事要谈谈，关于萨菲罗斯刚得知的那个秘密。虽然卢法斯并不这么认为，他觉得该说早说了，绝不会拖到现在。  
『他害怕了。』卢法斯恶意地微笑，没有明说，『原来他也会害怕。』  
大概是不认为卢法斯能善待他的弟弟，临行前巴利诺把这个任务丢给了萨菲罗斯，这让安吉尔欲言又止——尽管剩下的那个也不是什么好选择。

盘子很快先端上来。  
旁观的马可欣显然很尴尬，异样的视线已经投过来好几次，因为他们之间的沉默持续得太久——不是看着PHS或者有其他花样打发时间的沉默，而是无聊的、一个盯着另一个人看的沉默。但是说实话，萨菲罗斯有点享受这样的安静。半是因为他不喜欢噪音——相当一部分特种兵不喜欢，那对特化的感官非常不友好——同时没有人愿意忍耐无意义的聒噪，这一点在神罗的大会上有着充分体现；另一半则是因为在这里陪他安静的人是克劳德，一个不错的陪伴者，但是与两位同僚又有些不同。  
安吉尔与杰内西斯是他认同的人，用实力与行动赢得了站在他身边的资格。克劳德的情况有些相似，假以时日，说不定能达到与大将军一战的高度。只是这并非主要原因，有天赋的人不少，萨菲罗斯不会把时间浪费在可能上。  
他不怕你。安吉尔说。  
关于这点萨菲罗斯比安吉尔更为清楚。他了解恐惧，或许他就是为了令人畏惧而诞生的。从那些即将死去的人眼中能看到，少部分被憎恨与怒火掩盖，但深处依旧铭刻着深深的恐惧。萨菲罗斯即恐惧，他很好地将铁律烙印在每一个反抗者心里，教会他们从灵魂深处战栗。  
但是克劳德并不害怕。从他恼人的言行中、缜密的反抗中、冷静的对峙中，都能发现他坚韧得不可思议的意志。或许有时候他会表现出恐惧，也许是关于他见不得人的小秘密，也许是在乎的人，但从未针对萨菲罗斯本身。哪怕被杀死过，见识到萨菲罗斯不常显露的真实的残酷，这点也不曾改变。  
虽然带着刺人的棱角，还带来了一定的麻烦与风险，但是萨菲罗斯找不出多少厌恶的理由，而现在的放松自在的心情已经替他做出决定。

萨菲罗斯提起座椅旁的纸袋子，放在了克劳德面前。  
一直低头不知道在想什么的克劳德抬头看他，“……这是什么？”  
“胡妮丝的遗物。”  
萨菲罗斯一定不知道自己有多恶劣。克劳德收紧的拳头又松开，最终克制地说：“为什么带过来。”他已经决定了让他们留在坟茔里，和软弱一起被埋葬。哪怕安吉尔不赞同他也会这么做，这些东西不属于他，他不该留着。  
“我认为是给你的。”见克劳德没动作，萨菲罗斯伸手就要拿起来，克劳德马上将纸袋抢到怀里，戒备地瞪着他。“不打开看看？”青年无所谓地向后靠去，只剩两个支点的椅子稳稳地维持平衡。  
克劳德犹豫了一下，拿不准萨菲罗斯是什么意思，但最终没忍住将手伸了进去。指尖触感毛糙投入安，他马上就知道了，是妈妈织的小毛衣，给她的小克劳德。他将黑毛衣拉了出来。  
“她问过你的身高体重，所以应该是给你的。”尽管大少爷坚称是给那个素昧谋面的斯特莱夫的，毕竟已经有了另一件给婴儿的毛衣。但是萨菲罗斯并不这么认为，虽然他也觉得大小差这么多挺奇怪，还有款式，“也许是留给你长大了穿，看样式是希望你成为……特种兵？”  
最后一个词说得有些迟疑，他不确定男孩是不是在哭，这里没有安吉尔，他不知道要做什么。  
“为什么带过来？”克劳德又问，这次语气变得很轻，也许还有一点示弱。  
“既然是给你的，带给你有什么问题？”萨菲罗斯反问，“如果你一定要什么理由……当成圣诞节礼物吧。”  
用遗物充当礼物。他一定不明白自己做了什么。  
啊……好温暖。克劳德将脸埋进软和的毛衣里。和军队的制服不同，手工的毛衣有点扎人，但是更厚重松软。他以为自己能忍受失去的痛楚的，但是现在他知道他不能了，拥有打碎了他最后一块盔甲。太美好、太温暖了……只要一点点就能将他彻底摧毁……  
“我是克劳德。”他温柔地说，现在他可以这么说，因为给予他这个名字的人允许了，一并接受了这个本不该出现的生命，“克劳德•斯特莱夫。”他抚摸着粗糙的毛衣，重新抬头，“谢谢。”

“嗯。”萨菲罗斯迟疑地点头，不明白这个忽然的自我介绍是什么意思，不知为何也没有问下去。不过他也没无聊到什么细节都要问个透彻。而后他拉回身子，盯着盘子，“我不觉得上次上菜有这么慢。”  
克劳德摇头，将毛衣放回纸袋里。“已经上过了。”然后他顶着萨菲罗斯震惊的视线，拿起盘子开始啃起来。

 

他还是搞不懂萨菲罗斯，从未懂过。也许萨菲罗斯从一开始就不是他憧憬的完美英雄，他一直就这么冷漠、残忍、反复无常，不知道什么时候会将世界拖入地狱。但是他也并非完全不近人情。他也曾询问士兵的故乡在哪儿，询问母亲是什么样的存在，第一次和他说上话的时候克劳德因此惊讶得不知所措。现在的萨菲罗斯就和记忆里的一样。  
一样的好。  
克劳德又咬下一口盘子，明白自己在动摇，但是他已经不再害怕这种动摇。  
我们再看看，萨菲罗斯，看看未来究竟会如何。

 

—第一部分•完—

 

尾声

年终总结后的单独汇报是惯例，尤其是对塔克斯这样的情报部门而言。巴利诺背对着韦德，在他面前，或者说脚下，是泛着苍茫灰色的巨型钢铁都市。一切景象都小得过分，像是办公室里的都市模型，可以被一只手掌握，也可以被一只手摧毁。  
那是一只权力的手。  
“车祸现场已经布置完毕，明天就可以宣布新的总务部长。”韦德说得十分平淡，他略去了神罗总裁想必不愿听到的细节，“卢法斯的事只是幌子，被库伊特抛出来干扰调查。目前追回了2.7个亿，但是流向五台的部分已经无法挽回。”  
“没关系。”老神罗无所谓地摆摆手，“迟早会拿回来的。下一件。”  
这件事已经变得和卢法斯没有任何关系，然后与其他见不得光的事一样，悄无声息地沉没在米德加的阴影中。在巴利诺看来，小孩子耍耍叛逆没什么大不了的，现在给他擦好屁股就行，以后卢法斯总会明白他的苦心。  
“尼布尔海姆已经准备就绪，但是宝条部长提出了要求。”对于杀死同僚没有任何不适，韦德马上投入了下一项进度的说明中。那是必须的，为了维持米德加的平稳，他必须这么做。所有的细节都记在脑中，不需要任何的备忘录，“他要求由萨菲罗斯执行这次任务。”  
“萨菲罗斯？”巴利诺重复了一遍，语气有些不快。他承认萨菲罗斯是不错的成品，杰诺娃计划也为公司带来了不菲的利益，但这不代表宝条可以提出要求，或者说影响他的决定，最近宝条已经开始越界了。“告诉他，这是安吉尔的任务，别做多余的事。”  
韦德迟疑了一下。  
巴利诺转过身来，“你想说什么？”  
安吉尔领养了克劳德。尼布尔海姆是克劳德的故乡。巴利诺特别将这个任务指派给安吉尔。这几件事不难串联起来……可是为什么？在克劳德和安吉尔之间撕开裂隙有什么好处？虽然总裁的决定不全是有道理的，他本质上还说是个武断的独裁者，但是商人也不可能做亏本的决定。  
“不，没什么。”韦德保持了一贯的缄默。他的想法对巴利诺而言不重要，也不会改变任何事，所以他不会开口。早在他选择杀死家人的时候，他就再也没有开口的机会。  
神罗总裁矜持地点了点头，“叫海廷加来一趟。”  
掩门离开的时候，韦德忽然生出些奇怪的想法，他曾是父亲所以他明白这种置气的做法。  
那是嫉妒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #第一部分埋了很多伏笔（flag），不过并不重要，因为写到后面我应该就忘了……  
> #考试来了，暂停一段时间，顺便研究一下第二部分要怎么写。  
> #感谢阅读至今的各位。


	11. Chapter 11

一滴水打在头发上，渐渐渗了下来，冰冰凉凉的。  
蒂法没有动。她正趴在天台上，右腿微曲，双肘撑地，固定绑条绕过左手再接回左肩，维持着完美的狙击姿势。更多的污水滴落，顺着前额淌下，在浓密的睫毛上挂了片刻又落下。  
米德加被圆盘分成两个部分，上面光鲜亮丽的、充满希望的，下面阴晦肮脏的、死气沉沉的。但是下水道对于他们这些老鼠而言再合适不过，昏暗的光线、嘈杂的人声，无不为他们的行动提供掩护。  
蒂法继续从瞄准镜的视野观察，越来越弄不懂这个地方。她原以为这里是地狱，只有地狱里的恶魔才能做出那么残酷的事；或者至少他们是被压迫剥削的可怜人，而雪崩正要将他们从痛苦中拯救。但不是的。这里有的只是普通人，和世界上别的什么地方一样的普通人。有人过着红灯绿酒觥筹交错的奢华生活，也有人为了生计勤勤勉勉四处奔波，平凡得无趣，却又那么自然而然。  
她竭力不去分心看那些普通人的生活，过一会儿就不再存在的平凡人生。谢尔斯他们正在安装炸药，爆炸是某个计划的一部分，她不太懂，不过她知道那很重要。现在她应当内心毫无波动，调整呼吸，随时准备将干扰计划的任何人抹去，无论是谁。  
搭在扳机上的食指颤了一下。  
 “怎么了？”艾菲[1]敏锐地察觉到蒂法停滞了一瞬的呼吸。她没有等待回答，询问也是不必要的，任何细节都有可能酿成大祸。雪崩年轻的首领马上趴到蒂法身旁，用望远镜观察预定地点。狙击点位置选得不错，被闪烁的霓虹灯广告牌挡住，又恰能看清谢尔斯他们那边的情况。  
穿着粉色洋装的少女慢慢后退，满脸的张皇失措，看起来是不小心撞见他们计划的路人。率先从胡同的阴影里走出来的是卡诺，他足够强壮，哪怕不用武器也能将少女撕成碎片。  
“杀了她。”艾菲随意地说。  
蒂法没有动弹。  
事实上，看清目标后艾菲便解除了过度紧张的状态。一个小孩子，哪怕是塔克斯训练出来的一条狗，训练有素的雪崩成员也足以应对了。所以艾菲有余裕观察蒂法，而非直接夺过她手中的枪，她想知道是什么绊住了蒂法的脚步。  
“艾菲……”蒂法不安地扇动着睫毛，违背艾菲的命令实在太难了，“她还那么小。”  
没想到是这种答案，艾菲一愣。雪崩收留蒂法好几年了，当初留下她就是因为女孩眼中刻骨铭心的恨，她提起神罗时仿佛要用牙齿将这个词嚼碎，恨意令艾菲怦然心动。  
她重新审视蒂法，审视她尚且稚嫩的脸蛋、与枪托极度不协调的肩膀，还有迟迟扣不下扳机的手。那只手还太小，生命对它而言太过沉重。  
不。艾菲旋即否定了这个想法。这不应该。憎恨让艾菲活下来，并且学会了如何让更多人死去，而眼下，蒂法理应与她一样。慈悲只不过是另一种形式的懦弱。他们的敌人太过可怕，唯有冷酷方能战胜。  
“她还小。”艾菲揽住蒂法的肩膀，戴着露指皮革手套的右手握住少女的手，与她一道搭上扳机，“这就是你同情她的理由？”  
“我不知道……”  
“是的，就是如此。你也还小，她令你想起了自己。”嘴唇贴上耳际，湿热的气息撩过黑发，“你想起了故乡，想起了家人。你希望当初有人能像现在的你一样，放过你的尼布尔海姆。可是没有。尼布尔海姆就像沉入湖底的小石子，消失后涟漪散尽，没有人投以半分关注。现在你看见了本可以拥有的幸福，羡慕吗？嫉妒吗？憎恨吗？”艾菲问蒂法也问自己，她的卡姆镇，她心爱的母亲和妹妹再也回不来。也许她曾无数次拷问自我，质问自己所为是为了正义还是复仇，但是现在她根本不在乎答案。或者说，二者有何区别？  
压在扳机上的力度逐渐加大，抵抗的力度也在加大。  
艾菲感觉蒂法的手指变得冰凉。蒂法早已过了压到肘部血管而手麻的菜鸟阶段，她只是在害怕。人类在害怕时血液会集中到腿部，为了逃跑，于是其他地方的温度会降低。艾菲圈住蒂法，咬掉手套，用自己的体温温暖她。  
“不必羞耻，也不必害怕，这不是你的错。该为这些错误付出代价的是神罗，而我们正试图修正。”感受着身下颤动的躯体，艾菲微微皱眉，旋即舒展。会好起来的，她知道蒂法最终会做出和她一样的选择，因为她们是如此相似，“哪怕方法是错误的，我们也要做正确的事。”  
“艾菲。”蒂法牙齿打颤，紧闭双眼，艾菲几乎想笑她闭着眼睛怎么瞄准，“错误必须由错误来修正吗？”  
“……”她总是能轻易问到问题的关键，或者说，总能问到艾菲的心里，“我不知道。”艾菲压下扳机，一声枪响，“也许有不一样的道路，但我们是做不到的。”  
最后一刻蒂法还是偏离了枪口，子弹只打穿了洋装少女的小腿，但是这样已经够了。少女拖着淌血的腿跌跌撞撞跑开，马上就会被卡诺逮住杀死。  
艾菲松开蒂法，然后安抚地摸了摸她的脑袋，“我们已经足够不幸，不幸的人要如何在乎别人的幸福？”  
   
   
   
特种兵们的主管先生近来心情不错。  
尽管他与平时的表现差别不大，同样的温和有礼，同样的细致谨慎，但是在某些细节上又确乎是不同了。哪怕桌上堆着雪花般飞来的履历——新一批的特种兵候选名单——也不能令他轻微地皱眉，他甚至可以就此轻松地和下属开上几个玩笑。许多人猜想他会不会与某人坠入爱河，毕竟那是繁华但乏味的大都市里少有的乐趣，至少对正经人而言。但只有拉扎德自己清楚，事实上是因为萨菲罗斯。  
大将军近来的任务报告非常赏心悦目，字面意义。拉扎德几乎称得上愉快地翻开下一页，战损一栏是空白，令人满意的空白。  
没有人牺牲。  
几年来米德加的治安环境确实在逐渐恶化。不怀好意的人太多，信奉邪教的恐怖分子、五台一役后的战犯、贫民窟里滋生的投机者，然后就是白白浪费宝贵特种兵资源的治安机器人以及实验样本。神罗的部门间简直在互相拆台，而特种兵部门则像善后的保姆，屁颠屁颠地给他们擦屁股。有时候拉扎德甚至忘记自己来到神罗的初衷，他是为了改变这种现状才来的，但是在得到权力的过程中，自己也许同样被改变了，变得不择手段。拉扎德并不认为自己是错误的，但是萨菲罗斯的变化也令他稍稍放松了一些，至少自己还没变得那么讨厌。  
   
“做的不错。”拉扎德没有往下翻，直接在最后签了字。没必要怀疑什么，萨菲罗斯不会失败，“不介意的话我有些疑问，仅仅是个人的。”他放下笔，将酸痛的指关节掰得啪啪作响，“你一般不接这个等级的任务，对你而言太简单，为什么这次愿意接受？”  
“有问题吗？”萨菲罗斯在看PHS，头也没抬地问。  
拉扎德并没有觉得被冒犯，他习惯了。他甚至花了很长时间不去畏惧这个强大而美丽的生物。况且主管先生也不是那么注重形式的人，没那个必要，实际的配合远比程序上的服从要来得重要，这是管理这群刺头的铁律。“没有问题，事实上堪称完美。在塔克斯的情报有误的情况下还能排除所有的爆炸物，同时预估了怖恐分子的逃跑路线以疏散群众，我想不出其他可以赞美的词汇。萨菲罗斯，你是为了得到这样的结果才接受的吗？”  
“不是。”直截了当的回答，声音的主人不耐烦了，他不吝于表现出这一点，“只是顺便。我可以离开了吗？”  
“有约会？”拉扎德笑笑，不过特种兵的私生活不在他的管辖范围内，“随便问问。今天的任务已经结束了，不出意外的话明后两天也没什么事宜，你可以自由支配。”  
萨菲罗斯点点头，一秒也不愿停留，大衣划出一道深黑的弧度，踩着急促的步伐离去了。  
   
真是稀奇。  
拉扎德伸了个懒腰，让自己陷进柔软的皮制办公椅中，短暂地放松一下僵硬的身体。他几乎坐了一整天，唯有独自一人时可以稍稍露出疲倦的姿态。  
这件事非常有趣。他将注意从正事上转移，萨菲罗斯竟然因为一个约会急躁了。也许大将军近来温和的处事手段与它有些关系，是件好事，能继续下去也不错。但可能也有点风险，拉扎德提醒自己跟塔克斯报备一下，然后就不必给自己增加工作量了。毕竟，他想不出有什么情况会给萨菲罗斯带来威胁。  
他闭上双眼休息了一会，然后在被睡意攫住以前又睁开，重新坐直了身子。    
   
垫在萨菲罗斯的报告下面的文件来自杰内西斯，拉扎德微微皱眉，抽出那一摞厚上一些的纸张。在萨菲罗斯回来以前他刚看到一半，清理闯进八号街的几只Proud Clod[2]。麻烦的事总是堆在一起出现。  
与萨菲罗斯相比，杰内西斯的表现就相形见绌了。虽然同样迅速、果断——果断在地下使用了爆炸效果的火焰魔法，在解决怪物的同时也差点弄塌整个街区，更不必提在爆炸中伤亡的群众。他造成的损失甚至不比Proud Clod少。  
拉扎德盯着报告上优雅的花体字看，一个字也没看进去。  
杰内西斯的状态不是很好。自五台战争结束后，他一直状态不佳。即使不去查，拉扎德也记得他的任务以高危战斗居多，即使以一等兵的身份而言也太过了，哪怕萨菲罗斯也会间歇从事一些护卫型的工作，安吉尔则经常参与其他特种兵的指导。杰内西斯正变得孤僻，同时也变得敏感易怒，甚至可能开始享受杀戮，这不是什么好现象。  
典型的PTSD，许多士兵都会出现的病症。拉扎德考虑过给他放个长假调整一下，但是现实不允许，本人也不同意，这件事只能暂时搁置。所幸杰内西斯也知道克制，从他看不出任何端倪的心理评估可以发现，他尚且保持相当程度的理智，暂时是足够了。  
深深地叹了口气，拉扎德只希望与朋友的相处能改善杰内西斯的心理问题，一般情况下，陪伴总是很有效的，而安吉尔会是个很好的陪伴者。  
他发觉自己越来越站在神罗的立场上思考了。  
   
   
萨菲罗斯来到废弃的铁轨支线。  
铁轨一边是矮小的棚屋，地基本身就在轨道平面以下，屋檐堪堪够到特种兵的腰部。屋顶的材料五花八门，瓦楞纸般起伏不平的生锈铁顶，或者是切割得歪歪斜斜的铅皮，上面落了些枯枝败叶。棚屋后面是几株扭曲生长的皂荚树，树皮开裂，枯萎多时，但是仍有几条褐色的豆荚顽固地挂在上头不肯落下。铁轨另一边则是已经废弃的厂房，高墙上面漆着已经掉色的“请勿在铁轨玩耍”之类的字样。这里曾经是铁道工人以及家属的住所，随着工事的没落也都搬走了。  
他顺着铁轨往前走，沿途砂石堆积，渐渐地将铁轨埋没。然后直到某一处，忽然再也没有了钢铁结构，只剩枕木孤独地腐朽。大概是被偷走了。但是不妨碍萨菲罗斯的前进，他已经看见了远处简陋的小车站。  
没有人。  
萨菲罗斯停下，打开PHS看了一眼，17:37，已经过了放学时间。他不假思索地调出安吉尔的号码开始编辑邮件，大概内容是他已经接到了克劳德，正带他在外面吃饭，晚上大概会迟一些回家。过了一会也没等到回复，也许被什么事绊住了，他合上PHS继续朝车站走去。  
和克劳德约的地点是这里，理论上少年应该已经到了，在他结束跟踪怖恐分子的任务后，然后萨菲罗斯会来接他回到圆盘之上。萨菲罗斯不认为克劳德会违背他的命令，除非出了什么意外。  
等了大概五分钟，特种兵不耐烦地打了个电话，PHS那头传来冰冷的嘟嘟声。也许他该考虑在克劳德身上植入发信器，这种时候找人就不会这么麻烦。  
   
飘渺的电子铃声隐隐绰绰落入萨菲罗斯耳中。竟然在这附近。放下PHS，让声音变得更加清晰，然后萨菲罗斯锁定了声源，目光落在不远处的草丛中。  
PHS已经停止震动，切换到了录音模式，绿色的小灯规律闪烁。它从沾着血的手中落下，很好地被掩藏在枯黄的干草中。穿着粉色洋装的女孩趴在干草上，背上泅开大片暗褐色的血迹，美丽的金发也被染得乱七八糟；鞋不见了，一条小腿处白袜也被褐色浸透。看起来她是先被射中了腿摔倒，然后赶来的人居高临下地朝她补了几枪，最后留她在窒息中死亡。  
   
阴影掠过萨菲罗斯的脸庞，深刻的五官更显阴鸷，气势变得可怕起来。  
他跪下来迅速拉开洋装的拉链将其扒开，露出血糊糊的背，五个弹孔。接着他将这具身体托在怀中翻了个面，扯下整条裙子，正面只有三个弹孔，子弹可能打在肋骨上留在了里面。期间假发掉落，露出少年美丽但是脏污的脸。  
萨菲罗斯轻轻放下破烂人偶般的尸体，看着他口鼻干涸的血沫，看着他脏兮兮的脸，愤怒涨在胸口。他想起早上最后那发静止魔法；那时他握着正宗，魔法完全是多余的，但他还是留下活口。那些虫子根本没资格存在，在染指他的东西之后，他明明应该——  
萨菲罗斯冷静下来拔出正宗，面无表情利落地划开少年的胸膛，挑出两颗已经变形的铅弹。仔细检查几遍没有别的残留后，他拧开随身酒壶，将魔晄悉数浇到克劳德敞开的胸腔中。  
荧绿色的液体流动着，缓缓渗入暗色的内脏中。萨菲罗斯曾多次目睹，有时是因为他、有时是克劳德自己作死，残缺的组织以惊人的速度再生重构，骨骼伸展，肌肉覆盖，最后身体上不会留下任何痕迹。  
也许正因为没有痕迹，所以他永远得不到教训。  
   
咳出残留在气管里最后一点血块，克劳德缓缓睁开双眼，呼吸缓慢，就像从冬眠中苏醒。萨菲罗斯并未松懈，皱眉站在一旁，他知道恢复的过程并没有看起来那么快。  
克劳德迟钝地眨眼，一下、两下，似乎正在与锤头的萨菲罗斯对视。但是那双眼中并未映出任何身影，他只是茫然地看着上方，或许是空气或许是幻觉，呆呆的一动不动。过了一会，宝石蓝的眼睛终于添了些光泽，“萨非……罗斯……？”声音是少见的柔和。  
认知也正常。萨菲罗斯不明显地松了口气，然后只剩下愤怒。他冰冷地责问道：“为什么会搞成这样？”  
“这……样……？”  
“你被发现了，并且没有逃掉。”低沉的声音里潜藏着危险，掠食者正咬住猎物的咽喉，咄咄逼人，“我的命令不包括这些，还是说即使是最简单的服从你也做不到？”  
克劳德闭上眼，他仍处于混乱中，哪怕是最简单的句子也难以理解。并且他不明白发生了什么，自己为何会出现在这里，他需要时间。所幸另一个人说完那些话后留下了足够的沉默，可以让他静静地思考。  
克劳德再次睁开眼，“你的命令是跟踪怖恐分子并且报告行踪，我没有违背。”他发觉洋装被扒了下来，自己裸着上半身。平时没什么，但这在套着蕾丝安全裤和白丝袜的时候非常变态。他窘迫地寻找裙子，发觉已经烂得不能看了，但是聊胜于无。  
“我不知道你有这种爱好。”被反驳的萨菲罗斯更加不快，但是他的注意被转移了，克劳德正将腿伸进裙子里，“哪弄来的？”  
“女性与儿童更能令人放下戒心。”粘了血的布料硬邦邦的，克劳德费力将拉链拉上，刚想补充些什么时动作一顿，拉链卡住了。该死的廉价货，为了避人耳目在偏僻的店买的。  
“然后你就被杀了。”萨菲罗斯讽刺地弯起嘴角，蹲下接过拉拉链的工作，正宗磕在地上划出几条浅浅的痕迹。  
“……PHS忘记设置静音了。”因为没什么人打给他，克劳德忘记了这回事，“居民疏散情况怎么样？”背后的手停了下来，“还有那些反抗者——”  
“都死了。”萨菲罗斯的语气忽然变得冷硬，他退开半重新站起来，看见克劳德惊诧地扭头时满意地勾起嘴角，“因为你的擅自行动，塔克斯的情报出现差错，有什么感想吗？”  
“我发了邮——”  
“收到了。”淡青色的眼中闪过轻蔑，仿佛在嘲笑这个熟悉他的人为何能够如此天真，“但是我有什么理由照做？”看着少年气得发抖却说不出话来的样子，萨菲罗斯的怒火奇异地平息了，“如果你能从中得到教训，我想他们死得还算有价值。现在站起来，跟我回去。”  
克劳德咬着唇不说话，手指深深地抠进砂石地里。他一定很难过。萨菲罗斯饶有兴致地等待一场爆发，那样也不坏，承认无能也好、反抗不公的待遇也罢，他期待看见克劳德更多的表情。令他失望的是什么都没有。克劳德停止颤抖，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
他用服从来反抗。  
   
很好。  
萨菲罗斯不怒反笑，转身大踏着步离开。克劳德亦步亦趋地跟着，脚步声一轻一重，留下一串带血的脚印。萨菲罗斯知道他小腿的枪伤没有愈合，新鲜的血味一直在飘散，因为魔晄的量不够，但是——  
真的受不了就该求他，不是吗？  
   
PHS震动了两下。  
萨菲罗斯缓下脚步，看了一眼，是安吉尔的消息。一次久违的小聚，杰内西斯已经不耐烦地在等待，安吉尔希望他们能早点回来，这次还有新人要介绍。他回过头，克劳德已经跟上来并安安静静地待在他身后，随时等待下一个指令。  
“脱掉。”萨菲罗斯忽然说道，如此理所当然，“把这身可笑的东西脱掉。”  
静默了片刻，克劳德面无表情地开始除去衣物，没有质问萨菲罗斯为何一开始没阻止他穿上。他嗞啦一声拉下费劲弄上去的拉链，松开的衣领下是瘦削的脖颈，然后是锁骨、胸膛、肚脐，接着裙子落地，他赤条条地从中蹚了出来。  
“还有其他的。”萨菲罗斯又说。  
长腿丝袜也被褪下，黏在腿上的部分毫不留情地撕掉。脱剩安全裤的时候他犹豫了一下，但见萨菲罗斯没有任何反应后，便默不作声地弯腰往下拉。  
   
又是一次服从测试，萨菲罗斯总是一遍遍地试探着克劳德的底线，想知道什么程度会令他反抗，什么时候他会选择背叛。结果总是令他心满意足。  
有时候萨菲罗斯也会思考自己对克劳德是否太过苛待，他对待克劳德远比对待他的敌人要残酷，但是萨菲罗斯没办法不这么做。与安吉尔和杰内西斯不同，萨菲罗斯知道克劳德依赖他，并且永远也无法离开他，这种依赖令他安心与放松。安吉尔还是个新手的时候，有时会因杀死某人而感到难过，那时候萨菲罗斯无法告诉他自己没有任何感觉，他只能干巴巴地哦上一声；杰内西斯追寻着强大的秘密，但是萨菲罗斯也无法解释，好友被伤到的骄傲令他学会回避战斗的话题，但这只是令他们更加疏远。  
他藏起真实的自己，将别人会喜欢的一面表现出来，在他在意的人面前时。他不知道别人是什么情况，但是自己需要伪装。他知道那些无法诉诸人前的、小心翼翼掩藏起来的黑暗是被人痛恨的，如果表现得与其他人类不一样就会被排斥，至少他不希望被安吉尔他们排斥。  
但是克劳德不一样，在他面前萨菲罗斯可以毫无顾忌，没有什么比一个见不得人的秘密所能维持的关系更为可靠。克劳德的存在令萨菲罗斯感到安全与舒适，在那些无法插足的关系之外，他终于拥有了属于自己的东西。  
只是这种拥有并不完全。他知道克劳德身上仍有些尚未发掘的秘密，并且他不想容忍。现在萨菲罗斯有些理解怀抱名贵猫咪的贵妇们的想法了，驯养[3]直到彻底拥有确实是一个令人享受的过程。只是克劳德不是猫咪那种可爱的小东西，他应该是尚未长大的狼崽子，蛰伏着时刻准备反咬一口。萨菲罗斯和贵妇们的不同在于，他不打算拔掉他的獠牙磨平他的利爪，他喜欢那些小东西。他会给克劳德套上项圈，然后一直拴在脚边。  
因为他想这么做。  
   
萨菲罗斯脱下便服的大衣扔了过去，过长的衣摆窸窸窣窣扫过石子。  
克劳德一言不发套上，扣好扣子，将大衣的兜帽盖上——青年也是需要掩藏异于常人的银发的。没有解释，青年将对方拦腰抱起，然后开始以惊人的速度奔跑。他们之间有种微妙的默契，很多时候哪怕萨菲罗斯什么都没表示，克劳德也能看出他的意图，甚至提前预测到。萨菲罗斯很确定这不是单纯的察言观色而是默契，因为在此之前，从未有人做到。  
胸前贴上微微的热度，克劳德将脸埋进他的胸膛，再往前就是居民区了。  
   
“安吉尔说，你想进军校。”萨菲罗斯斟酌一下开口，周围的视线令他想找点分散注意的事，他可以不在乎，但是战争机器的本能令他无法忽略它们，而与克劳德交谈能够很好地缓解这一点。  
“嗯。”  
“你才十二岁。”  
这个问题由萨菲罗斯提出来挺奇怪的。克劳德微微抬头，从兜帽的缝隙往上看，只看到个完美的下巴。然后他发觉鼻血蹭到青年胸前了，只是黑色T恤看不大出来。  
“适合你年龄的军校只有一所，而那里都是些垃圾，送进去只是因为没人管教。”萨菲罗斯嗤之以鼻，“没脑子的小混混，入伍后成为违纪开除的主力，还有战场上无数炮灰。如果你要去那种地方，不如辍学，等十四岁直接入伍。”  
“安吉尔不允许辍学，他说我至少要念到十五岁。”  
萨菲罗斯一顿，他竟然直接这么和安吉尔说了？难怪近来同僚总是担忧又甜蜜的样子。“可以想象。但是你为什么这么急着进入军队？”  
“我不能再浪费时间。”没什么可隐瞒的，“念书是不必要的，我的未来没有其他选择，只要变强就够了。”  
“好摆脱我？”萨菲罗斯自然而然地猜测，倒没生气，“十分合理，但是你不该去军校，而是直接告诉我。”他时常想少年是不是忘记他的另一个身份是将军，或者——记得太清楚了？“我假设你已经考虑清楚了，入伍之后有什么打算？除了特种兵。”  
“……为什么你会认为我想成为特种兵？”萨菲罗斯感觉到手中的身体僵硬了一下，似乎想要蜷成一个球。那会让人变得非常不好抱，所幸不重，被他稳稳地钳住。脊背与大腿肌肉的线条变得分明，他下意识捏了捏示意对方放松，否则就该滚下去了。  
“我不想成为特种兵，永远不想。”半晌，克劳德缩得更紧了。  
简直是不打自招，萨菲罗斯的本意是他不可能通过体检，普通士兵的体检他可以帮忙压下去，特种兵选拔的数据却必须经生物研究部核查。但是现在看来，似乎还有别的理由？“安吉尔这几天非常高兴，他看见你偷偷地抚摸破坏剑。”切入口是对的，克劳德不安的时候总是下意识侧头，哪怕并没有人在看他，好习惯，“他以为你想成为和他一样的人。”  
克劳德张开口，想反驳什么，但是他发觉萨菲罗斯可能说的没错，他无法成为安吉尔那样的人。成为英雄要牺牲的太多了，他做不到，他没有那么高尚。最终他也只能苦涩地说：“安吉尔不只是特种兵，他是英雄。”  
看来他的小朋友英雄情结依旧根深蒂固。  
萨菲罗斯低低地笑出声，不再这个话题上继续。他想到一个不错的主意。“去军校也可以，我记得他们毕业时有一次直升的机会。”虽然军校的全封闭训练会减少接触的机会，但是这对大将军而言不是问题，“我会替你跟安吉尔说，但是相应的，分配意向必须是辅佐官。”  
克劳德明白他的意思。  
并且——他没有拒绝的权利。  
   
把关的士兵确认完毕萨菲罗斯的证件，向将军大人敬了个礼。在将军将怀里的人放进车子的后座时，眼尖地注意到少量的鲜血顺着对方的小腿滴落。他刚想开口提醒一下就被同僚按住，在警告的视线下最终选择了闭嘴。直到黑色的跑车绝尘而去，他才按捺不住地询问：“那个人受伤了——”  
“是的，受伤了，但是你觉得是哪里受伤？”同僚不住地摆手示意他小声点，“将军不可能没有发现，也不可能没有治疗魔石。”见到对方逐渐变得震惊的眼神，同僚又补充，“很久以前就有传言他有些特别的爱好，我有一个开餐厅的朋友……”  
看来不久之后，银发将军的桃色逸闻又要添上一笔。  
   
   
   
   
伤口最终被处理好，身上也洗干净，还换上存在萨菲罗斯那里的几件校服。吹干头发后克劳德在地上滚了几圈，好让衣服不那么干净，但也不会太脏。期间萨菲罗斯一直在盯着看，说是检查有无遗漏，但大概只是纯粹觉得好玩。  
然后，萨菲罗斯把他抱起来扫描虹膜。  
安吉尔也在同时打开了门。  
遍布金色陆行鸟的粉红围裙映入眼帘，那是超市赠品，套在强壮的特种兵身上小得滑稽。空气里弥漫着食物诱人的醇香。因为客人的到来，客厅里陷入了短暂的安静，唯有电视里的咏叹调依旧高昂进行——  
      
“仍然拥有的彷佛从眼前远遁。”  
“已经逝去的又变得栩栩如生。”[4]  
   
 “哇哦 ，你的头看起来真像陆行鸟！我可以摸摸吗？”黑发的少年从安吉尔身后冒出来，咧嘴一笑，露出一排闪亮的白牙。  
   
克劳德脑中一片空白。  
不，不能这样，太可怕了。健康的、活生生的扎克斯正在对他微笑，曾经这个画面带给他勇气，可是现在太可怕了。笑意变淡，变得有点困惑，他曾保持微笑直至死去。克劳德僵在原地，肾上腺素疯狂分泌，要逃走，必须逃走，可是打颤的双腿一动不动。  
自来熟的少年困惑地抬起手，想用挠头掩饰尴尬。  
克劳德噌的一下后退半步，撞上堵在门口的萨菲罗斯。不能让他摸到。离开时最后的抚摸，宠溺的、无奈的、遗憾的……释然的，然后伸出的手怎么也留不住离去的背影。  
   
“我吓到你了吗……抱歉抱歉！你别生气！我不会再开这个玩笑了！那个那个……”扎克斯双手合十，俏皮地闭起一只眼，他的眼睛还是纯粹的天蓝色，不带一点魔晄的污染，“我是扎克斯，扎克斯·菲尔，贡加加……”  
“无论你们要说什么，不如进去再继续？”被三人堵在外头的萨菲罗斯这般建议道。  
“将军阁下！”仿佛才发现一样——事实上，以扎克斯粗糙的性格可能是真的才发现，他小小地惊叫了声，“呃，我……不是……”能让扎克斯语塞，这一创举也只有萨菲罗斯能办到。但总之他局促地后退让出了通道。萨菲罗斯关上门，绕过克劳德率先走了进去，杰内西斯的目光终于从电视上挪开，朝他点头示意。  
安吉尔鼓励地拍拍克劳德的肩膀，惊讶地发觉少年正剧烈地颤抖，眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨盯着茫然中的扎克斯。  
“克劳德？”安吉尔担心地问，唤回少年的注意，“你还好吗？我下午打过电话给你，但是你没有接，我想你在上课所以发了邮件。我们没有瞒着你的意思，扎克斯是我的学生，我想你们能成为很好的朋友……”他的声音越来越轻，最后消失不见。因为克劳德的眼眶泛着湿意，安吉尔被吓到了。自从胡妮丝去世，克劳德再也没有哭过，他一直很懂事很省心，也很会忍耐，而现在他难过得要哭了。天啊，自己一定做错了什么。“没事没事……冷静一点……告诉我发生了什么……”  
这下客厅那边的视线都集中过来。  
   
他不知道自己表现如何，他试图控制，不能表现出认识扎克斯，也不能再盯着他看，哪怕为了再看对方一眼他情愿付出一切。  
安吉尔担忧的眼神让他勉强冷静下来，他想起萨菲罗斯还在。  
“我……我没事……很好……”泪水忽然夺眶而出，“我只是有点累了，你们继续……”他甩开安吉尔的手，眨眼便冲进自己的房间锁上门。  
   
黑暗是安全的，没有人会看见他的软弱。  
客厅暖黄的灯光从门缝泄进来，刺痛了他的双眼。然后一点阴影遮蔽，安吉尔轻轻敲门，声音模模糊糊透过来。“克劳德？别这样，至少让我看一下……不关你的事扎克斯，先去那边坐一会……”  
克劳德慢慢跪下来，抱紧双臂，额头抵着门板。张开的口没有发出一点声音。他以为自己能够做得更好的，自然一点，别像个小鬼一样哭哭啼啼。但是不行，他可以忍受战火与伤痛，忍受孤独与绝望，可唯有温柔令他软弱，然后将他的盔甲打破。  
他只是……太高兴了。  
   
盖亚啊，不是梦不是梦不是梦……我好想你，我还有好多话想跟你说，虽然我总是说得不好……我没想哭的……太开心了……幸福得要死掉了……现在死去也没关系……也许现在死去更好……  
   
“克劳德！”安吉尔敲门的声音变得急促，放在平时他会留给克劳德足够的空间，但不是现在，太不对劲了，“出来！你不出来我进去！”无暇小心谨慎，安吉尔一脚踹了上去。  
门板剧烈地震动了一下。金发少年一颤，缓缓抬头，安吉尔有钥匙的，不是吗？  
然后他回过神来。“我没事，安吉尔。”有点哽咽的鼻音，差点被口水呛住，但是已经稳定很多，他只是被突然降临的幸福吓到。“别担心，我很好。”他的声音在门后，安吉尔不得不停下。“让我一个人待会……我保证很快就出来……我会没事的……”  
“开门。”安吉尔固执地要求，“我说过不会让你一个人的。”  
嘴角控制不住地泛起微笑，克劳德捂着眼睛深呼吸了几次，“安吉尔，我是男子汉，男子汉应该更坚强不是吗？在尼布尔海姆我能好好的，现在还有你，不会有事的，请给我一点时间。”  
安吉尔沉默了。他们隔着门，靠得非常近，但仿佛又很远。最终他让步了，“如果你坚持……我一直在外面。”  
   
客厅的气氛尴尬极了。  
……扎克斯确信只有自己在尴尬，连带承担了三人份。  
如果真的要形容，就像鼓足勇气把还没泡到的女孩带回家，然后你妈跟她讲你十三岁还在尿床的糗事，那个的程度乘以一千，至少。嘿，他才不会尿床尿到十三岁，只是个比喻。  
安吉尔疲惫地坐下。他们之间只剩电视还在发出声响。谁也不打算先说点什么，但是他们都明白，这场聚会已经不欢而散。  
无论如何，扎克斯决定道歉。他有点难受，小陆行鸟哭泣的样子太痛苦了，早知道这样他绝不会乱开玩笑。他没有恶意的！其他时候他也会说错话，但是人们生气归生气，却从不会这么难过，这太糟糕了。“安吉尔，对不——”  
“不是你的错。”  
“不是你的错。”  
两把声音，一快一慢。  
正常情况下，安吉尔总是让杰内西斯先说。  
“不是你的错。”杰内西斯重复了一遍，若有所思地笑笑，“‘有一种力量，它总是想作恶， 又永远在造福[5]’，那就是欲望。真是一出好戏。”恭维的用词，微妙地用意，“一个害怕靠山被夺走的小鬼，说不定根本挤不出几滴眼泪，所以不能让你进去戳破真相。”  
他在暗示，或者说明示，作为养子的克劳德非常排斥扎克斯的存在，因为扎克斯夺走了安吉尔的视线。  
“杰内西斯。”安吉尔皱眉，“少说两句。”  
大诗人耸肩，“只是某种可能，千千万万的选择之一。不过如果我是你，小狗，小心点总不坏。”  
“杰内西斯！”安吉尔怒了。  
“我听得见，别把自己当成复读机。”杰内西斯摇晃一下酒杯，冰块哐当碰撞，“谁都看得出这事是谁的错，如果你要扮演一位好‘父亲’，就别一昧宠着他。”  
“杰内，”安吉尔无力地说，他明白好友的心情不大好，但依旧不该说这种话，“他只是个孩子……”  
“孩子。”杰内西斯重咬这个词，卷起奇妙的音调，“溺爱的借口。还是说——你已经认定了他的原罪？”  
“我的意思是你别拿小孩撒气！”  
   
扎克斯目瞪口呆地看着话题升级为争执，并且变得与他再无关系，晾着他与大将军在一旁看热闹。随后他震惊地看着萨菲罗斯淡定地拿起遥控器换台……不过感谢他，不是歌剧什么都好！  
他老老实实地坐在萨菲罗斯旁边，地理频道，边境线系列，这次的主题是骨头村。由于条件恶劣、人迹罕至，冰雪下的许多矿产未能开发。也有专家推测，越往北边靠，能够勘探到魔晄的可能越高，因此神罗正往那边投入一些资源  
“小狗？”优雅疏离的声音忽然响起，那就是扎克斯想象中的建军该有的声音，“很有安吉尔风格的绰号。”  
扎克斯相信这是某种友好的表现，人一般不会和讨厌的家伙搭话。想到这里，他沮丧地觉得克劳德可能真的很讨厌他，不过这个想法眼下没有任何意义，“他说我活力过头了，当然，我觉得是他太老气沉沉。”  
“都挺有道理的。”萨菲罗斯点头，扎克斯拿不准这是不是嫌弃。  
过了一会，轻飘飘的声音又传来，“你们以前见过吗？”  
“我们……你是说克劳德？”  
“嗯。”  
“没有。”这点扎克斯可以肯定。克劳德的长相不是可以看过即忘的类型，就冲那好玩的陆行鸟头——扎克斯觉得自己简直可以揉一辈子。“我也不知道为什么……他似乎很讨厌我……”  
萨菲罗斯前倾将遥控器放到茶几上，然后神色古怪地打量着扎克斯，淡青色的眼中闪过明显的探究。被将军这样检视是一件很可怕的事，像是被某种猫科动物盯上，致命的袭击随时降临。扎克斯希望自己表现得没那么怂。他相信安吉尔。  
压迫的视线移开了，“不，他没有讨厌你，厌恶不是这种反应……有机会把他和卢法斯凑一起就明白了。”  
“啊？”  
“我更想知道他为什么哭。”这个问题似乎令萨菲罗斯十分困扰，他问得好像想知道怎么弄哭他一样，这一定是错觉，只是因为将军表达的习惯和别人不一样。“我只见他哭过两次，一次是他母亲死了。”  
“呃……”好像问了什么不得了的问题，扎克斯咽了口唾沫，“那另一次呢？”  
萨菲罗斯微微眯眼，似乎在回忆，然后他平静地说道：“另一次是他自己死了。”  
   
   
   
安吉尔与杰内西斯的争执终于告一段落，最终以安吉尔的一句“我不跟你争论，我们都冷静一下”结束。杰内西斯似乎还有什么想说的，但是当萨菲罗斯跟安吉尔谈起军校的话题时，他马上就一言不发地离开了。他住隔壁，红色的衣角一晃消失在门后。萨菲罗斯也没说得太多，但是安吉尔因为新的话题放松了一些。至于扎克斯，他已经申请了周末的外宿，理所当然留下。  
   
“我很抱歉。”帮忙收拾东西的时候，安吉尔神色歉疚地跟他说，一边将剩下的食物用保鲜膜裹好，“希望你不要放在心上，克劳德也许只是没反应过来，他不会对你有恶意的。”  
“我都忘记这回事了。”扎克斯摸了块鸡块丢到嘴里，“说起来，为什么杰内西斯那么讨厌克劳德？我想象不出他们之间能发生什么。”  
“你看出来了？”厨房小灯下安吉尔的五官有些晦涩不明。他将剩下的盘子放进水槽泡着，洗净手上的泡沫，自己也掰了根生芹菜啃起来。“也不完全是讨厌克劳德，他对别人的态度也很糟，五台战争的时候他遭遇了一些变故……不过确实在克劳德这件事上问题比较严重。”  
“所以究竟发生了什么？”  
“我不知道。”安吉尔摇头，“他们以前不是这样的，杰内西斯还曾经讨要过克劳德的监护权，那时候他比萨菲罗斯更喜欢克劳德，他们之间的角色简直是相反的。”然后事物总是在无声无息间改变，等发现的时候已经和原来完全不同，安吉尔经常感到自己作为朋友是失职的。“不过我相信他。只要杰内西斯还是杰内西斯，情况就会有变好的一天，是不是天真得盲目了？”他苦涩地笑着，“也许我只是在逃避责任，因为我不知道该怎么做，挚友和亲人，我无法作出选择。”  
“相信朋友不是理所当然的事嘛。”扎克斯想都没想随口答道。  
安吉尔猛地一窒。  
半晌，他半是无奈半是放松地叹道：“世界对你而言真的很简单呢。”  
他伸手揉了揉少年的脑袋，扎克斯悲愤地嚷着发型发型避开摧残，看得安吉尔不由得微笑。也许某种意义上杰内西斯并没有说错，安吉尔确实越来越喜欢扎克斯了……他不是不在乎克劳德，他对他的爱从未减少，但是有时候太沉重、太多忧虑。克劳德的忧郁令人想要给予他快乐，而扎克斯却是快乐本身，将阳光洒遍每一个角落。没有人会讨厌快乐，不是吗？  
   
“决定了！”扎克斯击掌，“如果他担心我抢走你，那么我给他当哥哥不就行了。我来保护他、照顾他，把他失去的部分加倍补回去。”他为自己完美的主意得意洋洋，“像我这么帅气可靠的哥哥，他一定会喜欢的！”  
   
   
   
[1]艾菲，BC剧情里韦德的女儿，雪崩的前首领  
[2]ProudClod，一只的强度约等于二点四个雷诺（？，以及二分之一个杰内西斯（？？？  
[3]驯养：见《小王子》  
狐狸：对我而言，你不过是个小男孩，就像其他千千万万的小男孩一样。我不需要你，你也同样不需要我。对你来说，我不过是只狐狸，和其他千万只狐狸一样。然而，如果你驯养了我，我们就将彼此需要，对我而言，你将是宇宙唯一的；我对你来说，也是世界唯一的。  
驯养=爱情  
 [4][5]诗歌摘自《浮士德》  
   
#剧情越来越多，SC……越来越少了。主要老萨的个性很难抓……不太懂这是怎么样的人……所以不敢给老萨太多特写。  
#这部分的主旨关于老萨如何攻略云片（？，云片如何攻略杰内西斯（？？，蒂法如何攻略艾菲（？？？，以及久违的文叔的出场（yeah！


	12. Chapter 12

扎克斯的好哥哥计划马上就搁浅了，隔周一纸调令将他送往牧场地区。  
不是坏事。不出意外的话，在接下来的几个地区攒个漂亮的资历，再通过一系列考核，特种兵的大门就会彻底向他敞开。当然他也可以向安吉尔申请留在米德加，担任重要人士的守卫什么的，但是他俩没人会做这种事，所以扎克斯只好遗憾地打包行李乘上飞空艇，看着钢铁巨兽般的都市静静地缩成一个小点。  
没有人来送他。  
他不确定自己在期待什么。军队的朋友有自己的训练日程，于是早就提前开了告别会；而军事重地，没有通行证外边的人进不来，所以他也已经和酒馆的小姐姐道别。他当然知道克劳德不可能来，那小孩还要上学，只是……  
只是很想见到他。  
误会这种东西放着不管，只会变得越来越严重，他不希望自己回去以前克劳德一直沉浸在害怕和难过的情绪中；当然也可能并不会，说不定正因自己的离开松了口气。但是扎克斯就是想好好地跟他说说话。  
不过事已至此，扎克斯也就不再想这件烦心事，专注地投入到新的军旅生活中。事情总得一件一件来，剩下的只好等回去再说。  
在牧场区的生活适应良好。说实话，他就是那种无论在哪都能活得很好的人。和许多怀揣英雄梦来到米德加的年轻人一样，他也曾因大都市繁华耀眼的生活惊叹，但也就这样了；他很快融入了米德加的氛围，并且不忘初心，踏踏实实地践行自己的梦想。也许这就是为什么安吉尔愿意指导他。现在他再次来到乡下地方，又很快变回了当初那个乡下小子，工作之余常跑去牧场打发时间，很快就和饲养员们打成一片。  
转机就是在那之后到来的。  
   
“你们的任务是找到他与另一个失踪的女孩。”扩印的照片被分发下来。虽然因为倍数放大太多有些模糊，但扎克斯还是一眼认出照片上的人正是克劳德。午休时间忽然被集合过来的他惊呆了，为什么克劳德会在这么大老远的地方失踪？他不是应该好好地待在米德加的吗？  
长官大致地说明了情况——因为夏季暴雨导致一些地方发生了滑坡，一大群放养的陆行鸟和那两个孩子都被卷了进去——这是两个小时之前的事。在他简要的讲解完毕后，卢法斯则十分平静地补充，“以男孩的安全为优先，必要的时候不用管另一个，这是命令。”  
『有机会把他和卢法斯凑一起就明白了。』  
没来由的，扎克斯忽然想起萨菲罗斯说的。他看着湿漉漉的还来不及将自己弄干的卢法斯——他正把克劳德的照片塞回钱包里——不明白究竟要怎么理解这句话。  
   
如果说克劳德的到来已经足够令人惊讶和紧张，那么对于杰内西斯的出现，扎克斯已经麻木了。一等兵——尤其是头号的那三名——往往意味着非常重大的事件。但是眼下并没有好奇这件事的时间，他微微点头示意，然后快步前往鸟厩区。  
他觉得在出发之前，也许该去比尔[1]那确认一些信息。  
   
   
   
希姆[2]打了个喷嚏，然后把贴在肚皮上的陆行鸟蛋又捂紧了些。  
克劳德看了她一眼，不知道该说些什么，又把头转了回去。求援的路上她捡到个完整的蛋，在碎了一地的蛋壳以及蛋浆中，于是说什么也不肯放弃它，哪怕带着走是个麻烦。克劳德并不介意，如果可以，他也希望有办法让女孩和蛋暖和一点，可是自己湿哒哒的外套想必也提供不了多少帮助。他们正挤在尚且干燥舒适的岩石洞穴里，浑身湿漉漉脏兮兮，听着外头的电闪雷鸣。而他坐在靠洞口的位置，希望能尽量挡住风。  
克劳德觉得这事可能自己要负上一些责任。  
   
得知扎克斯被调去牧场区的时候，他其实是松了口气的，因为他不知道要如何面对扎克斯。但是他马上又意识到，见不到扎克斯也并非他所望。在安吉尔愧疚地告诉他，今年又因为临时任务不能带他回尼布尔海姆时，克劳德就已经盘算着如何到近一点的牧场地区看看，毕竟不用跨大陆的话安吉尔或许能放心地让他独行。  
也就是这时候，卢法斯状似随意地问他毕业旅行想去哪玩。  
特权阶级，就这么简单。为了缩短花在交通工具上的时间，卢法斯还强行征用了本来开往冰原的飞空艇，于是任务中的特种兵和科学家们不得不忍耐一飞艇的小学生上蹿下跳，并且蛋疼地得知未来的上司还擅自给小鬼们安排了北部观光之旅。  
唯独这一次克劳德说不出拒绝的话，因为他真的想去。  
   
“为什么我们不留在原地等待救援？”女孩困惑的声音打破了沉思。克劳德看了她一眼，虽然对于她二话不说乖乖同意感到诧异，但是此刻也不知道要如何解释，只好无言地继续望向雨幕。反正他一贯如此。克劳德只是觉得事情并非一个自然灾害这么简单，也许是这几年见识的怖恐分子手段太过丰富，变得过于敏感了。  
“和我说会儿话吧。”希姆小心翼翼地拉拉他的衣角，“怪无聊的。”  
就算她这么说，克劳德并不是擅长聊天的人。但是他知道这种情况下交谈有利于保持精神状态。“你说，我在听。”  
被这种冷淡的态度一哽，希姆叹了口气，“好吧，我想想。”她摸摸那颗巨大的蛋，忽然找到了话题，“你知道陆行鸟蛋的壳有多厚吗？体重五十公斤的成年女人站在上面也不会破哦。由于需要的钙质太多，繁殖期一般只有一颗蛋，并且母亲会变得极易骨折。”  
克劳德忽然抬起头，“忘记提醒你，如果短时间等不到救援，我们必须吃掉它保持体力。”  
“……”希姆抱紧蛋。  
就算是克劳德，面对忽如其来的沉默也意识到自己可能说错了话。“我的意思是，不要对它产生太多的感情，否则待会会很难过……你继续说？很有趣，我在听。”  
希姆更加沉重地叹了口气，但仿佛很了解克劳德似的，并没有在这个细节上纠结过多。她继续说道：“陆行鸟照顾幼崽的方法也很独特。在野外，当两对带着雏鸟的陆行鸟夫妇相遇时，它们会战斗，赢家可以带走对方的鸟崽，输家则会试着去抢别人的孩子。最后的结果往往是一对攻击性最强的夫妇后面跟着一大群别人家的小孩，这样可以有效提高生存率。”  
想到那个滑稽的画面，克劳德忍不住笑了一下。  
希姆看呆了，她结结巴巴地说：“原来你会笑……我是说，我从来没见过你笑……”  
“我们见过吗？”  
女孩震惊地盯着他看了半天，直到克劳德被看得十分不自在，她才挫败地捂住脸，“克劳德，我们是同学，整整六年的同班同学。”  
“……”这就尴尬了。  
   
聊天聊到这个份上还能继续的人，除了卢法斯，克劳德还没见过第二个。他觉得女孩大概是生气了，竟然开始背书，希姆一定是个热爱学习的好孩子。但考虑到这种尴尬都是他的错，克劳德也只能闭嘴安静听她讲，内容渐渐滑向了他听不懂的部分，并且令他感觉……不太好。  
“白细胞包括中性粒细胞、淋巴细胞、单核细胞……常规含量为3.5~9.5x10^9/L……其中部分具有吞噬作用，在消除病原体及内生抗原后进入凋亡过程……“  
有一瞬间，认真背着书的女孩和那些白大褂的疯子重合了。克劳德知道是自己神经过敏。他以为自己早就从那段记忆中走出，至少实验会只是巨大阴影笼罩下的一小块微不足道的碎片，比它痛苦的事太多太多。  
不是的。那是他生命里最可怕的时刻，那时他还不够坚强，还不知道该如何忍受。当他知道骇人的疼痛就在那里等着他，不远不近，只能数着时间等待降临的时候，他的心总是被绝望淹没。没有任何事是他能做的，连死亡都不能。他唯一的乞求就是在某次实验中丧命。  
针头扎进脊椎，肆意翻搅着里头每一根神经，尖利的疼痛占据了所有思维，极度的感觉之下连叫都叫不出来。他动弹不得又浑身痉挛，唯一记得的就是怎么那么久，为什么还没结束。  
然后他们抽走了他的骨髓，看着化验单讨论数据。

眼泪滴在他冰凉的脸颊上。  
『克劳德……你要活下去……至少为了我活下去……』

   
“这似乎不是我们课本的内容。”克劳德压抑着颤抖说道，他希望希姆换个话题，也希望不要让自己的愤怒吓到她，“你在背什么？”  
你竟然听课？希姆似乎想要这么说，但最后她还是回答了。“医学书籍，我以后会成为一名医生。”  
医生？这个词令克劳德稍稍放松了些。医生和宝条是截然不同的存在，是安全的、可以信赖的。  
“你现在就决定……十二岁，会不会太早了？”  
“我在六岁的时候就决定了。”  
“？”  
“克劳德。”希姆松开环着蛋的手，解下绑在脖子上的蕾丝颈饰，露出遮掩之下的丑陋的疤痕，“你拯救了我的人生，我是因为你才想成为医生的。”  
是她，克劳德有印象了。  
“当我躺在那里等死的时候，我觉得非常害怕。我还想见到爸爸妈妈，还想看见世界上那么多稀奇好玩的东西，我不明白为什么忽然什么都没了。是你给了我活下去的机会。所以我想成为医生，我想让更多不想死的人拥有另一个机会。”希姆温柔地抚摸着蛋，“每一个生命都很重要，是你让我想要珍惜他们。”  
“所以，能别吃掉它吗？”  
“……”又绕回来了。  
   
克劳德不自在地注视着雨幕。  
这种感觉十分新奇，小小的快乐取代了愤怒。他想起巴雷特因为玛莲的事别扭地道谢时，似乎也是现在这种感觉；纳纳奇端坐在父亲的石像前嗥叫时，他看着那个孩子会泛起相同的心情。他曾经是被引导者，躲在别人的庇护下，只能遥望英雄的背影；但是不知不觉中，他或许已经成为了想要成为的人，已经能够带给别人改变了。就和扎克斯一样。  
希姆一定不明白他此刻的感受，他的存在仿佛被赋予了以往不曾有的价值，超脱过去的、截然不同的意义。  
                                    
“……有鸟叫。”克劳德忽然扒向洞口，努力从淅沥的雨声中分辨细微的鸟鸣，“你在这里等着，我看看能不能带一只陆行鸟回来。”  
   
   
   
扎克斯忽然不合时宜地想笑。  
他抚摸了一下胯下陆行鸟脊背湿漉漉的羽毛，顺带替它把细碎的水滴抹掉，动物油脂使得变弱的雨水无法浸透下面的绒毛，还真是方便。  
面前是聚集了一大片黄色陆行鸟的草地，此起彼伏的咕咕声还有抖毛声不绝于耳。陆行鸟这种动物特别折腾草场，它们啄野菜的时候喜欢连根都掘出来，所以通常都要备上好几片鲜嫩多汁的草地轮替着用。而这些机灵的小家伙是认得路的。  
扎克斯只是觉得，如果克劳德失踪的时候和它们在一起，那么寻找陆行鸟或许更有帮助。毕竟荒郊野外的，跟着自己熟悉的动物待在一起会比较有安全感。但现在问题是，如果一个陆行鸟头的小家伙混在一群陆行鸟里，怎么把他找出来还真是个麻烦。不行又忍不住笑了……  
他不是不担心，却也没将这事看得太重，因为扎克斯小时候就是个因为贪玩经常走丢的。  
站在小山坡上俯视着，一眼望去没发现什么动静，于是他放声大喊：“你在吗——克劳德——克劳德——”  
所有的鸟齐刷刷抬起头行注目礼，漂亮而警惕的大眼睛一眨不眨，仿佛等待首长检阅的士兵。  
其实他只是随便喊喊，正打算跳下去研究一下鸟群的来路好顺着走一趟，但是他竟然听到了回应。  
“扎克斯——”  
他没听错吧？  
扎克斯一夹鸟鞍，犹疑地巡视一番，但是刚刚玩笑般的想法成了真，他只看到一片黄色的汪洋大海，还夹杂着一点蓝黑。  
“你在哪里！我看不到——别乱动！继续说话！”  
“扎克斯！”不知道是不是错觉，他似乎听到了少年声音里的急切。他想一定是因为少年走丢了太久，好容易等到别人来找他，现在一定不安极了。然后他后知后觉地反应过来，克劳德竟然马上认出了他的声音？  
   
一阵骚动由远及近，扎克斯眯着眼拼命想要看清，但轻飘飘的雨阻挡了视线。等他能看清的时候，只看到鸟群如摩西分海般骚乱着地窜向两边，正中央朝他飞扑而来一只来势汹汹的陆行鸟！  
那气势热情过头了，扎克斯果断拉起缰绳避开。  
他的决定是正确的——也许是因为小孩子比较轻的缘故，大鸟重重一蹬，借着势头竟直接‘飞’上了小山坡，嗖的一下窜出去老远。而后才腾转挪移了几步，慢腾腾地踱回来。克劳德揪住大片羽毛，稳稳地坐在鸟背上，纵使没有鸟鞍也适应良好。  
他们面对面，一时无言。  
   
“呃……原来你的头发能垂下来……”糟透了！为什么又是发型的话题！但这也不全是他的错……克劳德头发软下来的时候可怜兮兮的，和平时臭着脸的样子大相径庭，他差点没认出来。扎克斯小心翼翼地观察着少年的表情，但愿这次没有生气。  
……他确实生气了。  
“你一个人？”克劳德铁青着脸，分不清是愤怒还是冻的，仿佛在质问扎克斯为什么来得这么迟，“为什么没有其他士兵？”  
“这不怪我，他们照规矩扇形散开搜索了，我还是冒着处分的风险来的。”也许他是在害怕野兽，有鸟群的地方自然有掠食者。扎克斯想了想，伸手去够由背带跨吊在后背的枪，“没事儿，我会保护你的。”  
“我不需要你保护。”克劳德冷冰冰地说，“外套脱给我。”  
“为什么？”陆行鸟向后踮了几步，扎克斯嘘了几声让它安静下来。说实话，焦急地跑这么远来找人反倒被呵斥，扎克斯也是有点恼火的，尤其是克劳德现在好好的也不需要担心了。  
“……”克劳德一顿，“我现在很冷。”  
扎克斯这才注意到克劳德只穿着短袖待在冷风里。虽然他很愿意给小家伙提供温暖，可是以这样的方式总叫人不痛快。他们僵持了一会儿，克劳德狠倔的脸上终于流露出一丝不安，现在他看起来有点像个孩子了。最终扎克斯没说什么，把枪丢给克劳德拿着，窸窸窣窣开始脱蓝色的制服外套。  
等等。“枪？”  
“我帮你拿着。” 说完克劳德熟练地背起枪，没留给扎克斯反应的空隙，轻轻一踢鸟肚子转身便跑了，“还有一个女孩的脚受伤了，待会你要抱着她回去。”  
扎克斯摸摸鼻子，现在他是真的确定自己正被针对。不过保险没拉开，如果这样能让这个麻烦的家伙安心点，还是随他吧。然后跟在后头的他思绪又不自觉地飘忽开，心情微妙地想，难道长得像陆行鸟会在训鸟上有种族天赋？  
这想法可不能让克劳德知道。  
   
   
   
雷雨季导致基站出了点毛病，目前正在抢修，所以通讯设备短暂地瘫痪，直到回到营地才有机会用无线电联络各个小队长。扎克斯把鸟和蛋交给饲养员，把小姑娘送去了医务室，料理完一切能料理的事，只剩下他和克劳德面面相觑后，最终决定把他带去宿舍洗个澡。整个过程异常沉默，沉默得近乎尴尬。  
浴室里水声淅沥沥。牧场区地广人稀，空间不像米德加那么狭迫，这一带军区标配是四人间，竟然还带卫浴。成功让自己暖和起来的克劳德套着扎克斯给他的干燥衣物，坐在下铺，静静地聆听水声。  
扎克斯就在那里。隔着一扇门，活生生地在那里。  
但是现在他们之间很难堪。  
   
这并不是刻意营造的结果，事实上，他根本没想好要怎么对待扎克斯，只能说他天生就不是个讨人喜欢的家伙。但是现在想来，也许不坏。  
克劳德扯起衣襟嗅了嗅。很明显这不是件干净衣服，他知道扎克斯一般会把换下来的制服堆上一整个星期，然后交给洗衣房处理。当然他们两个谁都没资格嫌弃谁，农村出来的野小子都一个样。现在他却觉得很怀念，这是扎克斯的味道……是令人安心的味道。他忍不住把自己埋进扎克斯的铺盖里。  
他曾数着扎克斯到来的日子并满心期待，等待重逢的每一刻都充满喜悦；正如同他久久徘徊在教堂，只为了一个天使般的女孩误入。但是最后他并没有见到她。只是在偶尔的、完成了萨菲罗斯的任务的某些深夜里，他会蹲在腐朽的木地板边缘，摸摸那些美丽的闭合的花苞。  
也许将来某一天他们能重新成为朋友，但是眼下他们的人生里没有他会更好。他想，其实从来不存在什么牺牲的说法，因为这么做本身就是幸福的。  
现在是他离开的时候了。  
   
克劳德卷起袖子与裤腿，从床上跳下来。他的目光不经意掠过床头柜，然后血液几乎冻结，寒意渗到了骨子里，哪怕在风雨中待了那么久也没如此寒冷。  
那里躺着一纸特种兵部门的申请书。  
   
潮热的空气涌进不大的房间里，他猛然回头，看见扎克斯正困惑地打量着他。他想说些什么，想告诉他成为英雄的道路除了特种兵还有其他，但是又真真切切地意识到自己不过是个外人，他无权干涉扎克斯的选择。并且，这里没人会理解他。  
于是克劳德什么也没说，在扎克斯反应过来以前飞快地跑开，仓促间还撞上了刚刚回来的康塞尔。他把温暖的房子、热腾腾的扎克斯还有最后一点温存的幻想全部丢下，头也不回地没入黑暗之中。  
孤独追上了他的脚步。  
   
扎克斯迎上康塞尔探寻的视线，无奈地耸肩。“怎么只有你？尼德兰和阿隆纳斯呢？”  
“他们的小队失踪了。”康塞尔回过神来，表情变得忧虑，“我刚刚还在想落单的你会不会有危险，不过还好，你总是运气最好的那个……怎么了？”  
“不，不。没什么。我只是在担心他们。”扎克斯将手中还滴着水的衣服丢到桶里，然后拎着桶走了出去。  
   
                                                                                                    
   
克劳德在卢法斯的临时房间坐了很久，这里大概是唯一不会被打扰的地方。他看着乌云密布的天最终被漆黑的夜幕取代，时间流逝，心里的沉重却没有减少半分，哪怕身上带着扎克斯的味道也不行。这种感觉就像你本可以做好一件事，但是你一直在逃避，直到逃无可逃时发觉自己已经错失了所有的机会。  
糟透了。  
更糟的是，他知道接下来决定一定会让自己失去他，这种感觉令他恶心得想吐。  
   
“怎么不开灯？”卢法斯小心翼翼地问，按下门边的开关开了盏小灯。  
贵宾室和整个军区朴素的装修格格不入，暖黄色的灯光映在暗红的地毯上，带着厚重的奢华感。卢法斯把塑料袋放到桌上，一样一样地从里面把打包的晚餐拿出来，看上去就是个顾家的好哥哥。末了他晃晃手中的小盒子，“冰淇淋要吗？”意料之中没有回答，他熟练地把东西丢进冰箱里，然后从厨房拿出餐具。他知道克劳德不会被今天的经历吓到，既然确定了他的安全，那么剩下的就无所谓了。  
克劳德默默地坐到长桌的一边，开始拆包在烤肉外的锡纸。  
卢法斯坐到他对面，给少年开了罐可乐。看得出来他松了口气，也许是因为克劳德并没有在哭泣，事实上少年主动躲来这边真的吓了他一跳。他想一定是遇上什么大麻烦。  
 “说起来，我一直想问，上次你买了条裙子是怎么回事？有喜欢的女孩子了？”卢法斯笑笑，考虑到等对方主动开口的困难，他决定先聊聊轻松的话题，“嘿，没跟踪你。但是你刷我的卡，账单最后还是要回到我手上的。”  
“没有。”被锡纸烫到后克劳德最终放弃了直接啃的念头，和卢法斯一样拿起了刀叉。  
“不是什么需要害羞的事，我在你这个年纪早跟别人上过床了。是今天和你待在一起的那个女孩？希姆？”  
“不是。”  
“那你们两人跑那么偏……？”  
“她说有话要跟我说，我同意了，不过最后她似乎被吓得忘了这件事。”  
卢法斯没憋住笑，一下把红酒喷回了杯子里。“你还真是……“他用餐巾抹了抹嘴，把酒杯推开到一边，”所以，裙子到底是怎么回事？“显然卢法斯是个‘不忘初衷’的家伙。  
克劳德犹疑了一下，“萨菲罗斯要的，我没多问。”  
“又是萨菲罗斯。“卢法斯啧啧道，显然这样的答案出现过不止一次，”看来这次我们的大将军要准备犯罪了。你和他关系就这么好？总是拿我的钱给他买礼物。”  
“我也给你买过。”  
“可那是我的钱。”每次等待礼物的时候都被账单剧透，卢法斯最忍受不了的就是这一点，那玩意儿还是邮件通知的，总是混在大量信息里不经意被看到。但是他也知道安吉尔管得很严，这也是为什么他给克劳德办了张副卡。说着说着卢法斯又忍不住微笑，因为这种惯常的吐槽模式才是他所熟悉的，气氛正变得不错。  
   
他们有一搭没一搭地说着没什么意义的闲话，克劳德还是有点忧心忡忡的，时常心不在焉。卢法斯叹了口气，最终从西装口袋里掏出一个小巧的绒毛盒子，放在桌子上推了过去。  
“？”克劳德抬头。  
卢法斯也意识到不对，这场景看上去还真有点像求婚。他摇摇头，甩掉这个搞笑的念头。“喏，生日礼物，看你这么难过提前送给你。这下倒是把第一名给占了。”  
盒子里静静地躺着一枚狼首耳钉。卢法斯买下它，只因为克劳德的视线曾稍稍在上面停留，他很会察言观色。不出他所料，克劳德摩挲了一阵，然后——  
“等等等等——！”卢法斯目瞪口呆，克劳德直接把耳钉扎进了耳垂里，看得他肉疼，”这下安吉尔要看我更加不顺眼了……”他扶住额头，不去看克劳德平静地抹掉血珠。有时候他真的搞不懂这孩子在想什么，这种程度倒没关系，但他总是很担心克劳德对身体无所谓的态度遇上更危险的情况。也许以后应该把克劳德调到自己手下做事。  
   
这个小插曲似乎奇异地令少年安定下来。过了一会儿，克劳德终于主动开口了，“你对宝条怎么看？”没什么好掩饰的，这种问题根本没法委婉地问。  
“宝条……既是疯子也是天才。”卢法斯揣摩着这个问题的意思，他和宝条博士之间发生了什么事？通常被这么询问的时候要适当保持中立，一点点倾向都有可能导致话题的终止。他斟酌措辞，”神罗能有今天的地位离不开他主导的特种兵项目，虽然我个人对他没什么感觉，不过他确实很重要。有问题？”  
克劳德摇头，这个摇头令卢法斯产生了一点动摇，他觉得自己可能错过了什么非常重要的事。但愿没有。“没什么……关于特种兵计划，我有一件事需要你帮忙。如果你那个诺言还作数。”  
“不会是叫停计划吧？”卢法斯半开玩笑地说。  
克劳德定定地看着他，看得他开始思考如果真的是这个愿望要怎么办。他当然不介意和总裁杠上，或者说，他一直在等待这样的机会。可是现在还有点早，损失太大了。不仅仅是他个人的损失。  
所幸克劳德看了他一会，最终垂下视线。“扎克斯•菲尔。我希望他永远成不了特种兵，最好能把他赶出神罗。”  
“……”卢法斯没接上话，他皱眉思考了一阵，“那是谁？”  
“他是安吉尔最近非常照顾的士兵，他们关系非常好。但是我不能接受家里多出一个新成员。”念诵着杰内西斯的说辞，克劳德竟稍微有点感激他，“安吉尔是我的东西，我不会让给任何人。”  
卢法斯支着下巴。虽然没弄懂是怎么回事，但并不妨碍他们沟通。他懒懒地挑起一边的眉，十足的挑衅意味——谈判留下的坏习惯。“你先抬起头，看着我的眼睛再说一遍。”  
“你不答应就算了。”  
“我答应我答应，这才多大点事，一个士兵而已。”卢法斯抬手安抚又变得焦躁的少年，嘴角噙着玩味的笑意，“如果你这么不想见到他，我替你处理掉怎么样？”有时候就得迂回点才能听到真话，而卢法斯再擅长不过，他只是平时不这么跟克劳德说话而已。  
“……随便你。”  
哟呵？不上当？卢法斯重重地叹了口气，“我知道了。”他摸出PHS，熟练地从通讯录中划拉出一个号码拨了过去。一边敲着桌子等待一边打量着克劳德的表情，说起来那个耳钉对这个年纪的孩子而言还是过了，克劳德并不是他这样的不良少年。“曾，是我，有一个人需要你们处理——”  
PHS忽然被克劳德夺去。他跪在桌子上，餐盘被推到地上好几个，但因为厚厚的地毯所以没碎，只是一地厨余很难打扫了。卢法斯摊手，无辜地朝克劳德笑笑。  
屏幕是黑的。早被雨淋坏了。  
   
“你明明挺喜欢那个扎克斯的，又在害怕吗？”害怕失去，就像那时面对母亲一样，这一套卢法斯已经熟得不能再熟。“当然我现在说什么都没用，你肯定听不进去。这样好了，我找个理由把他延期一年，一年后你还是这个想法的话，我会赶走他的。”  
克劳德怔怔地站在椅子上，“有这么明显吗？”  
卢法斯点头，“你比你想象得要愚蠢得多。”然后他又摇头，装模作样地开腔道，“不过这是因为我太聪明了。安吉尔那种老实人大概是看不出来的，你还可以再努力一把，亲爱的弟弟。”他绕过桌子，绕过一地狼藉，温柔地揉了揉少年的脑袋，然后把空间留给他一人。  
   
   
   
门外蹲着个提桶的青年。  
他们是在餐厅遇到的。卢法斯想知道是谁把他的宝贝弟弟安然无恙的带回来，于是基地的负责人就把扎克斯指给他看。卢法斯当然认得他，他连克劳德同班的二十四个小鬼都记得，被安吉尔青眼相加的扎克斯又怎么可能错过。在去洗衣房领衣服的路上卢法斯谨慎地和他交谈了会，觉得事情可能有点复杂。  
以他们的智商搞不定的复杂。  
   
“我不明白……”扎克斯轻声说。  
卢法斯下意识去摸烟，才想起来泡了水的烟包早被扔了。他示意扎克斯跟他走一趟。  
“我也不明白。”卢法斯走在前面，即使没有旁人也把背挺得笔直，“难道傻瓜总是比较招人喜欢吗？”  
“……”这家伙有点讨厌啊。  
“反正就这样吧。”他满不在乎地总结道，“该知道的你都知道了，想怎么做也是你的事。但是我不建议冷处理，因为延期是真的，如果你不能说服克劳德，测试就会推到明年，成为特种兵就是后年的事。那时候如果他还没想好，还会继续往后延。”若无其事地说着威胁的话，卢法斯笑眯眯地朝自动贩卖机塞了张纸币，“我请客，随便拿。”  
扎克斯摇头，“不，问题不是这个。我不明白的是，他为什么这么在乎我。”  
克劳德并不是出于厌恶才要将他逐出神罗的，知晓这一点，虽然还是有点气，但是扎克斯也就没往心里去。军队是个大染缸，形形色色的人都有，扎克斯早已学会要如何适应恶意，和它们相比克劳德的事不算什么，顶多有点麻烦。  
然后他开始感到可怕。  
换衣服的事不是任性。如果克劳德能背着和他一样体型的女孩走上十几公里的路而不是抛下她，那么他显然不会因为一点寒冷就要求别人脱衣服。否定了其他可能后，剩下的哪怕再不可思议也只能是真相。  
 “我也曾经想过为什么，然后我发现其实没有原因，他只是有病。”卢法斯丢了罐啤酒给扎克斯，也坐在了公共休息区的长椅上，劣质香烟升起缭缭轻烟，“他可以为了随便什么人去死。我想和童年经历有关。也许对他而言活着并不是什么值得开心的事……没什么乐趣……我建议过安吉尔别再让他去学校了，他在那里就像个游荡的幽灵，无法和别的小鬼接触。然后我差点又被安吉尔打一顿。”  
“又？”  
“嗯。因为一些前科。”不打算继续深入这个话题，卢法斯语焉不详地一带而过，“但也许他只是觉得，自己已经足够不幸，所以至少要让别人幸福。虽然他概念里的幸福对别人而言可能有点偏差。”  
“是很大的偏差。”扎克斯苦笑着。他开始觉得这件事很难了，难怪安吉尔总是很担心他，“我该怎么做？”他问卢法斯。纵然他们身份上差距很大，并且两人一点也不熟，但是既然卢法斯主动告诉他这些，一定不介意说得更多。  
“逼他。”卢法斯认真地说，“对他温柔没用，只会把他推得更远。你得把他逼得无路可逃，才有回转的余地。”  
扎克斯扬起眉毛，觉得这个回答简直匪夷所思，不会是在诓他吧？“那你怎么不去逼他？”那个知心好哥哥是假的吗？说起来，亲爱的弟弟又是怎么回事？  
卢法斯拍拍扎克斯的肩膀，遗憾地叹了口气。“我下不去手。如果你变得了解他，你也会的。”  
   
   
   
   
   
[1]比尔，陆行鸟牧场的工作人员。  
[2]希姆，seam，取“裂缝”意。

#无趣的一章。本来是想甜一点的，但是仔细一想云片可能不会放纵自己接近扎克斯，所以默默地删掉已经写完的甜梗……  
驯养[3]直到彻底拥有确实是一个令人享受的过程。只是克劳德不是猫咪那种可爱的小东西，他应该是尚未长大的狼崽子，蛰伏着时刻准备反咬一口。萨菲罗斯和贵妇们的不同在于，他不打算拔掉他的獠牙磨平他的利爪，他喜欢那些小东西。他会给克劳德套上项圈，然后一直拴在脚边。  
因为他想这么做。

萨菲罗斯脱下便服的大衣扔了过去，过长的衣摆窸窸窣窣扫过石子。  
克劳德一言不发套上，扣好扣子，将大衣的兜帽盖上——青年也是需要掩藏异于常人的银发的。没有解释，青年将对方拦腰抱起，然后开始以惊人的速度奔跑。他们之间有种微妙的默契，很多时候哪怕萨菲罗斯什么都没表示，克劳德也能看出他的意图，甚至提前预测到。萨菲罗斯很确定这不是单纯的察言观色而是默契，因为在此之前，从未有人做到。  
胸前贴上微微的热度，克劳德将脸埋进他的胸膛，再往前就是居民区了。

“安吉尔说，你想进军校。”萨菲罗斯斟酌一下开口，周围的视线令他想找点分散注意的事，他可以不在乎，但是战争机器的本能令他无法忽略它们，而与克劳德交谈能够很好地缓解这一点。  
“嗯。”  
“你才十二岁。”  
这个问题由萨菲罗斯提出来挺奇怪的。克劳德微微抬头，从兜帽的缝隙往上看，只看到个完美的下巴。然后他发觉鼻血蹭到青年胸前了，只是黑色T恤看不大出来。  
“适合你年龄的军校只有一所，而那里都是些垃圾，送进去只是因为没人管教。”萨菲罗斯嗤之以鼻，“没脑子的小混混，入伍后成为违纪开除的主力，还有战场上无数炮灰。如果你要去那种地方，不如辍学，等十四岁直接入伍。”  
“安吉尔不允许辍学，他说我至少要念到十五岁。”  
萨菲罗斯一顿，他竟然直接这么和安吉尔说了？难怪近来同僚总是担忧又甜蜜的样子。“可以想象。但是你为什么这么急着进入军队？”  
“我不能再浪费时间。”没什么可隐瞒的，“念书是不必要的，我的未来没有其他选择，只要变强就够了。”  
“好摆脱我？”萨菲罗斯自然而然地猜测，倒没生气，“十分合理，但是你不该去军校，而是直接告诉我。”他时常想少年是不是忘记他的另一个身份是将军，或者——记得太清楚了？“我假设你已经考虑清楚了，入伍之后有什么打算？除了特种兵。”  
“……为什么你会认为我想成为特种兵？”萨菲罗斯感觉到手中的身体僵硬了一下，似乎想要蜷成一个球。那会让人变得非常不好抱，所幸不重，被他稳稳地钳住。脊背与大腿肌肉的线条变得分明，他下意识捏了捏示意对方放松，否则就该滚下去了。  
“我不想成为特种兵，永远不想。”半晌，克劳德缩得更紧了。  
简直是不打自招，萨菲罗斯的本意是他不可能通过体检，普通士兵的体检他可以帮忙压下去，特种兵选拔的数据却必须经生物研究部核查。但是现在看来，似乎还有别的理由？“安吉尔这几天非常高兴，他看见你偷偷地抚摸破坏剑。”切入口是对的，克劳德不安的时候总是下意识侧头，哪怕并没有人在看他，好习惯，“他以为你想成为和他一样的人。”  
克劳德张开口，想反驳什么，但是他发觉萨菲罗斯可能说的没错，他无法成为安吉尔那样的人。成为英雄要牺牲的太多了，他做不到，他没有那么高尚。最终他也只能苦涩地说：“安吉尔不只是特种兵，他是英雄。”  
看来他的小朋友英雄情结依旧根深蒂固。  
萨菲罗斯低低地笑出声，不再这个话题上继续。他想到一个不错的主意。“去军校也可以，我记得他们毕业时有一次直升的机会。”虽然军校的全封闭训练会减少接触的机会，但是这对大将军而言不是问题，“我会替你跟安吉尔说，但是相应的，分配意向必须是辅佐官。”  
克劳德明白他的意思。  
并且——他没有拒绝的权利。

把关的士兵确认完毕萨菲罗斯的证件，向将军大人敬了个礼。在将军将怀里的人放进车子的后座时，眼尖地注意到少量的鲜血顺着对方的小腿滴落。他刚想开口提醒一下就被同僚按住，在警告的视线下最终选择了闭嘴。直到黑色的跑车绝尘而去，他才按捺不住地询问：“那个人受伤了——”  
“是的，受伤了，但是你觉得是哪里受伤？”同僚不住地摆手示意他小声点，“将军不可能没有发现，也不可能没有治疗魔石。”见到对方逐渐变得震惊的眼神，同僚又补充，“很久以前就有传言他有些特别的爱好，我有一个开餐厅的朋友……”  
看来不久之后，银发将军的桃色逸闻又要添上一笔。

 

伤口最终被处理好，身上也洗干净，还换上存在萨菲罗斯那里的几件校服。吹干头发后克劳德在地上滚了几圈，好让衣服不那么干净，但也不会太脏。期间萨菲罗斯一直在盯着看，说是检查有无遗漏，但大概只是纯粹觉得好玩。  
然后，萨菲罗斯把他抱起来扫描虹膜。  
安吉尔也在同时打开了门。  
遍布金色陆行鸟的粉红围裙映入眼帘，那是超市赠品，套在强壮的特种兵身上小得滑稽。空气里弥漫着食物诱人的醇香。因为客人的到来，客厅里陷入了短暂的安静，唯有电视里的咏叹调依旧高昂进行——

“仍然拥有的彷佛从眼前远遁。”  
“已经逝去的又变得栩栩如生。”[4]

“哇哦 ，你的头看起来真像陆行鸟！我可以摸摸吗？”黑发的少年从安吉尔身后冒出来，咧嘴一笑，露出一排闪亮的白牙。

克劳德脑中一片空白。  
不，不能这样，太可怕了。健康的、活生生的扎克斯正在对他微笑，曾经这个画面带给他勇气，可是现在太可怕了。笑意变淡，变得有点困惑，他曾保持微笑直至死去。克劳德僵在原地，肾上腺素疯狂分泌，要逃走，必须逃走，可是打颤的双腿一动不动。  
自来熟的少年困惑地抬起手，想用挠头掩饰尴尬。  
克劳德噌的一下后退半步，撞上堵在门口的萨菲罗斯。不能让他摸到。离开时最后的抚摸，宠溺的、无奈的、遗憾的……释然的，然后伸出的手怎么也留不住离去的背影。

“我吓到你了吗……抱歉抱歉！你别生气！我不会再开这个玩笑了！那个那个……”扎克斯双手合十，俏皮地闭起一只眼，他的眼睛还是纯粹的天蓝色，不带一点魔晄的污染，“我是扎克斯，扎克斯·菲尔，贡加加……”  
“无论你们要说什么，不如进去再继续？”被三人堵在外头的萨菲罗斯这般建议道。  
“将军阁下！”仿佛才发现一样——事实上，以扎克斯粗糙的性格可能是真的才发现，他小小地惊叫了声，“呃，我……不是……”能让扎克斯语塞，这一创举也只有萨菲罗斯能办到。但总之他局促地后退让出了通道。萨菲罗斯关上门，绕过克劳德率先走了进去，杰内西斯的目光终于从电视上挪开，朝他点头示意。  
安吉尔鼓励地拍拍克劳德的肩膀，惊讶地发觉少年正剧烈地颤抖，眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨盯着茫然中的扎克斯。  
“克劳德？”安吉尔担心地问，唤回少年的注意，“你还好吗？我下午打过电话给你，但是你没有接，我想你在上课所以发了邮件。我们没有瞒着你的意思，扎克斯是我的学生，我想你们能成为很好的朋友……”他的声音越来越轻，最后消失不见。因为克劳德的眼眶泛着湿意，安吉尔被吓到了。自从胡妮丝去世，克劳德再也没有哭过，他一直很懂事很省心，也很会忍耐，而现在他难过得要哭了。天啊，自己一定做错了什么。“没事没事……冷静一点……告诉我发生了什么……”  
这下客厅那边的视线都集中过来。

他不知道自己表现如何，他试图控制，不能表现出认识扎克斯，也不能再盯着他看，哪怕为了再看对方一眼他情愿付出一切。  
安吉尔担忧的眼神让他勉强冷静下来，他想起萨菲罗斯还在。  
“我……我没事……很好……”泪水忽然夺眶而出，“我只是有点累了，你们继续……”他甩开安吉尔的手，眨眼便冲进自己的房间锁上门。

黑暗是安全的，没有人会看见他的软弱。  
客厅暖黄的灯光从门缝泄进来，刺痛了他的双眼。然后一点阴影遮蔽，安吉尔轻轻敲门，声音模模糊糊透过来。“克劳德？别这样，至少让我看一下……不关你的事扎克斯，先去那边坐一会……”  
克劳德慢慢跪下来，抱紧双臂，额头抵着门板。张开的口没有发出一点声音。他以为自己能够做得更好的，自然一点，别像个小鬼一样哭哭啼啼。但是不行，他可以忍受战火与伤痛，忍受孤独与绝望，可唯有温柔令他软弱，然后将他的盔甲打破。  
他只是……太高兴了。

盖亚啊，不是梦不是梦不是梦……我好想你，我还有好多话想跟你说，虽然我总是说得不好……我没想哭的……太开心了……幸福得要死掉了……现在死去也没关系……也许现在死去更好……

“克劳德！”安吉尔敲门的声音变得急促，放在平时他会留给克劳德足够的空间，但不是现在，太不对劲了，“出来！你不出来我进去！”无暇小心谨慎，安吉尔一脚踹了上去。  
门板剧烈地震动了一下。金发少年一颤，缓缓抬头，安吉尔有钥匙的，不是吗？  
然后他回过神来。“我没事，安吉尔。”有点哽咽的鼻音，差点被口水呛住，但是已经稳定很多，他只是被突然降临的幸福吓到。“别担心，我很好。”他的声音在门后，安吉尔不得不停下。“让我一个人待会……我保证很快就出来……我会没事的……”  
“开门。”安吉尔固执地要求，“我说过不会让你一个人的。”  
嘴角控制不住地泛起微笑，克劳德捂着眼睛深呼吸了几次，“安吉尔，我是男子汉，男子汉应该更坚强不是吗？在尼布尔海姆我能好好的，现在还有你，不会有事的，请给我一点时间。”  
安吉尔沉默了。他们隔着门，靠得非常近，但仿佛又很远。最终他让步了，“如果你坚持……我一直在外面。”

客厅的气氛尴尬极了。  
……扎克斯确信只有自己在尴尬，连带承担了三人份。  
如果真的要形容，就像鼓足勇气把还没泡到的女孩带回家，然后你妈跟她讲你十三岁还在尿床的糗事，那个的程度乘以一千，至少。嘿，他才不会尿床尿到十三岁，只是个比喻。  
安吉尔疲惫地坐下。他们之间只剩电视还在发出声响。谁也不打算先说点什么，但是他们都明白，这场聚会已经不欢而散。  
无论如何，扎克斯决定道歉。他有点难受，小陆行鸟哭泣的样子太痛苦了，早知道这样他绝不会乱开玩笑。他没有恶意的！其他时候他也会说错话，但是人们生气归生气，却从不会这么难过，这太糟糕了。“安吉尔，对不——”  
“不是你的错。”  
“不是你的错。”  
两把声音，一快一慢。  
正常情况下，安吉尔总是让杰内西斯先说。  
“不是你的错。”杰内西斯重复了一遍，若有所思地笑笑，“‘有一种力量， 它总是想作恶， 又永远在造福[5]’，那就是欲望。真是一出好戏。”恭维的用词，微妙地用意，“一个害怕靠山被夺走的小鬼，说不定根本挤不出几滴眼泪，所以不能让你进去戳破真相。”  
他在暗示，或者说明示，作为养子的克劳德非常排斥扎克斯的存在，因为扎克斯夺走了安吉尔的视线。  
“杰内西斯。”安吉尔皱眉，“少说两句。”  
大诗人耸肩，“只是某种可能，千千万万的选择之一。不过如果我是你，小狗，小心点总不坏。”  
“杰内西斯！”安吉尔怒了。  
“我听得见，别把自己当成复读机。”杰内西斯摇晃一下酒杯，冰块哐当碰撞，“谁都看得出这事是谁的错，如果你要扮演一位好‘父亲’，就别一昧宠着他。”  
“杰内，”安吉尔无力地说，他明白好友的心情不大好，但依旧不该说这种话，“他只是个孩子……”  
“孩子。”杰内西斯重咬这个词，卷起奇妙的音调，“溺爱的借口。还是说——你已经认定了他的原罪？”  
“我的意思是你别拿小孩撒气！”

扎克斯目瞪口呆地看着话题升级为争执，并且变得与他再无关系，晾着他与大将军在一旁看热闹。随后他震惊地看着萨菲罗斯淡定地拿起遥控器换台……不过感谢他，不是歌剧什么都好！  
他老老实实地坐在萨菲罗斯旁边，地理频道，边境线系列，这次的主题是骨头村。由于条件恶劣、人迹罕至，冰雪下的许多矿产未能开发。也有专家推测，越往北边靠，能够勘探到魔晄的可能越高，因此神罗正往那边投入一些资源  
“小狗？”优雅疏离的声音忽然响起，那就是扎克斯想象中的建军该有的声音，“很有安吉尔风格的绰号。”  
扎克斯相信这是某种友好的表现，人一般不会和讨厌的家伙搭话。想到这里，他沮丧地觉得克劳德可能真的很讨厌他，不过这个想法眼下没有任何意义，“他说我活力过头了，当然，我觉得是他太老气沉沉。”  
“都挺有道理的。”萨菲罗斯点头，扎克斯拿不准这是不是嫌弃。  
过了一会，轻飘飘的声音又传来，“你们以前见过吗？”  
“我们……你是说克劳德？”  
“嗯。”  
“没有。”这点扎克斯可以肯定。克劳德的长相不是可以看过即忘的类型，就冲那好玩的陆行鸟头——扎克斯觉得自己简直可以揉一辈子。“我也不知道为什么……他似乎很讨厌我……”  
萨菲罗斯前倾将遥控器放到茶几上，然后神色古怪地打量着扎克斯，淡青色的眼中闪过明显的探究。被将军这样检视是一件很可怕的事，像是被某种猫科动物盯上，致命的袭击随时降临。扎克斯希望自己表现得没那么怂。他相信安吉尔。  
压迫的视线移开了，“不，他没有讨厌你，厌恶不是这种反应……有机会把他和卢法斯凑一起就明白了。”  
“啊？”  
“我更想知道他为什么哭。”这个问题似乎令萨菲罗斯十分困扰，他问得好像想知道怎么弄哭他一样，这一定是错觉，只是因为将军表达的习惯和别人不一样。“我只见他哭过两次，一次是他母亲死了。”  
“呃……”好像问了什么不得了的问题，扎克斯咽了口唾沫，“那另一次呢？”  
萨菲罗斯微微眯眼，似乎在回忆，然后他平静地说道： “另一次是他自己死了。”

 

安吉尔与杰内西斯的争执终于告一段落，最终以安吉尔的一句“我不跟你争论，我们都冷静一下”结束。杰内西斯似乎还有什么想说的，但是当萨菲罗斯跟安吉尔谈起军校的话题时，他马上就一言不发地离开了。他住隔壁，红色的衣角一晃消失在门后。萨菲罗斯也没说得太多，但是安吉尔因为新的话题放松了一些。至于扎克斯，他已经申请了周末的外宿，理所当然留下。

“我很抱歉。”帮忙收拾东西的时候，安吉尔神色歉疚地跟他说，一边将剩下的食物用保鲜膜裹好，“希望你不要放在心上，克劳德也许只是没反应过来，他不会对你有恶意的。”  
“我都忘记这回事了。”扎克斯摸了块鸡块丢到嘴里，“说起来，为什么杰内西斯那么讨厌克劳德？我想象不出他们之间能发生什么。”  
“你看出来了？”厨房小灯下安吉尔的五官有些晦涩不明。他将剩下的盘子放进水槽泡着，洗净手上的泡沫，自己也掰了根生芹菜啃起来。“也不完全是讨厌克劳德，他对别人的态度也很糟，五台战争的时候他遭遇了一些变故……不过确实在克劳德这件事上问题比较严重。”  
“所以究竟发生了什么？”  
“我不知道。”安吉尔摇头，“他们以前不是这样的，杰内西斯还曾经讨要过克劳德的监护权，那时候他比萨菲罗斯更喜欢克劳德，他们之间的角色简直是相反的。”然后事物总是在无声无息间改变，等发现的时候已经和原来完全不同，安吉尔经常感到自己作为朋友是失职的。 “不过我相信他。只要杰内西斯还是杰内西斯，情况就会有变好的一天，是不是天真得盲目了？”他苦涩地笑着，“也许我只是在逃避责任，因为我不知道该怎么做，挚友和亲人，我无法作出选择。”  
“相信朋友不是理所当然的事嘛。”扎克斯想都没想随口答道。  
安吉尔猛地一窒。  
半晌，他半是无奈半是放松地叹道：“世界对你而言真的很简单呢。”  
他伸手揉了揉少年的脑袋，扎克斯悲愤地嚷着发型发型避开摧残，看得安吉尔不由得微笑。也许某种意义上 杰内西斯并没有说错，安吉尔确实越来越喜欢扎克斯了……他不是不在乎克劳德，他对他的爱从未减少，但是有时候太沉重、太多忧虑。克劳德的忧郁令人想要给予他快乐，而扎克斯却是快乐本身，将阳光洒遍每一个角落。没有人会讨厌快乐本身，不是吗？

“决定了！”扎克斯击掌，“如果他担心我抢走你，那么我给他当哥哥不就行了。我来保护他、照顾他，把他失去的部分加倍补回去。”他为自己完美的主意得意洋洋，“像我这么帅气可靠的哥哥，他一定会喜欢的！”

 

[1]艾菲，BC剧情里韦德的女儿，雪崩的前首领  
[2]Proud Clod，一只的强度约等于二点四个雷诺（？，以及二分之一个杰内西斯（？？？  
[3]驯养：见《小王子》  
狐狸：对我而言，你不过是个小男孩，就像其他千千万万的小男孩一样。我不需要你，你也同样不需要我。对你来说，我不过是只狐狸，和其他千万只狐狸一样。然而，如果你驯养了我，我们就将彼此需要，对我而言，你将是宇宙唯一的；我对你来说，也是世界唯一的。  
驯养=爱情  
[4][5]诗歌摘自《浮士德》

#剧情越来越多，SC……越来越少了。主要老萨的个性很难抓……不太懂这是怎么样的人……所以不敢给老萨太多特写。  
#这部分的主旨关于老萨如何攻略云片（？），云片如何攻略杰内西斯（？？），蒂法如何攻略艾菲（？？？），以及久违的文叔的出场（yeah！


	13. Chapter 13

杰内西斯掀开书的另一页。  
这并不是他惯常捧在手里的诗集，而是公共阅览室那里随便拿来的通俗小说——原来那本弄潮了，他无法忍受皱巴巴的纸张——飞空艇空间有限，留给书籍的位置便更少，他还能肯定挑书的人完全没有品味。原本阅读是一件令人放松的事，他喜欢将自己沉浸在那个美妙的世界中，现在却只是令焦躁更甚。他不知道自己这样的状态是否能撑到再次回到五台，在那里就可以尽情宣泄，他会用一场摧枯拉朽的胜利洗刷曾经的耻辱，然后一切就能变得和原来一样。  
他深吸一口气，闭眼按捺一阵，最终猛地把书砸到对面的墙上，纸张纷纷扬扬散落开。这是迁怒，但如果能让心情好上一点，迁怒也并没什么。  
可惜没什么用。即将前往冰原的事实无可逃避。  
坐着看了一会儿，杰内西斯叹了口气，走过去把纸拾掇起来，整整齐齐叠好放回桌上。  
   
恭敬的敲门声唤回了他的注意。                      
是普通的值班士兵，在头盔的掩盖下他们看起来没有任何区别，反正杰内西斯从来不在乎谁对谁。“拉普索道斯长官，飞空艇预计还有两个小时起飞，但是仍有五名队员未能归队，请问该如何处置？”  
“什么时候的事？”他皱眉，怒意又被擅离职守的士兵点燃。  
“最后一次目击是昨天晚餐时间，之后他们离开营地，消失在附近的居民区。”非常常见的情况，考虑到他们即将前往的漫漫冰原，每天将要过着除了雪就是雪的枯燥日子，趁停留在温暖的牧场区的时间找点乐子是下层士兵的首选。通常这有助于维持军队的稳定，上面一般也会睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
但是杰内西斯不。他对这种行为没有任何意见，但是他敏感多疑。  
“召集飞空艇上所有士兵，十五分钟后在广场集合清点人数。”他返回房间拿起手套，仔细佩戴好后又提起佩剑，在空气中甩了两下，“同时组织小队对船体进行搜查，无法出示身份证明者直接击毙……你还在这里做什么？”  
“长官，还有两个小时就……”  
“两个小时。”杰内西斯讥讽般重复，“难道两个小时还不够你们列个队？”  
士兵没有答话，他有点被吓住了，愣在那里不知如何是好。杰内西斯没理他，检查确定子弹已经上膛后，将手枪别进大腿上的枪套里，旋即用大衣掩去，热烈的红色溢出几分戾气。离开房间前他短暂地停顿了一下，“卢法斯那边现在有哪些人？”  
“应、应该还有……”  
“如果你不知道，现在就应该去确认情况，而不是在这里谎报军情。”以优雅得可怕语气这么告诉面前的士兵，杰内西斯示意他现在立刻滚去完成自己的职责，“然后告诉卢法斯，待在安全的地方别添乱。你可以走了。”  
“是……是！”  
杰内西斯嗤笑了声。这种程度到战场上连炮灰都成不了。  
他希望自己的暗示足够明显，毕竟，卢法斯远没有看起来那么玩世不恭。  
   
透过落地的钢化玻璃，可以看见手忙脚乱的士兵们正匆匆奔赴集合点，有些刚在房间里松懈下来的家伙连裤腰带都没来得及系，扯着裤子蹬着没绑鞋带的靴子磕磕绊绊地跑着。起飞前的飞空艇旋翼刮起阵风，吹得敞开的制服大肆翻卷。这些尚不在杰内西斯的关注范围内，如果有什么人混在其中，一群士兵也足以应付。随意地扫了两眼，他离开玻璃幕墙走向船舱，影子在剔透的阳光下拉得很长。  
   
安吉尔总说他变了，杰内西斯明白他的意思，没什么可否认的，并且他知道这不是什么招人喜欢的变化。战争令安吉尔学会向现实妥协，却令杰内西斯更加地厌恶现实，也更加地想要逃避。只是他的自尊不允许他解释，那些软弱的、卑劣的、可耻的情绪就应该被藏起来，烂在深深的心底，这样他依旧是那个本应完美无缺的杰内西斯——只有完美的人才能超越萨菲罗斯，或者仅仅与之媲美。  
战争。当他被任命为指挥官时，他以为战争即是胜利与荣耀；哪怕是在残酷初露端倪的那些日子里，他也不觉得这种看法有什么错误，成为英雄以前总要披荆斩棘，并且抗争会使得果实更加甜美。他会打几场漂亮的胜仗，难免有些牺牲，但结果总会是好的。  
他在冬天第一场雪降落时接替萨菲罗斯去到五台，后者因为定期的身体检查不能离开米德加太久。那时岛国东岸的阵线已基本建立，补给通过海运源源不绝抵达，一切看似顺利。战争实际上是后勤的较量，在五台一役以前，神罗就这样凭借军备与生产力的优势控制了大陆。但是后来事实证明，五台用她独特的力量给了所有人一记响亮的耳光。  
多山的丘陵地带使得大部分武器——坦克、迫击炮等——完全失去效用，范弗里特弹药量[1]的优势消失了；林地阻碍了空中的侦查；凛冽的冬季使五台方面陷入物资的短缺，可是神罗方受的影响更甚，受冻的枪管甚至让子弹就在里头炸了膛，他们的武器并没能经得住严寒的考验。在诸多因素中，最令士气受受挫的则是前赴后继的五台人，就连杰内西斯也不得不称赞他们赴死的悍勇精神。  
但是让最多士兵死去的威胁却来自神罗。  
几个集装箱里混进的是假的物资，罐头里装着沙土，棉衣里塞着稻草，连指南针都只是个贴了纸的破盒子。他带着饥寒交加的突击队辗转在那些狡猾忍者的围困中，找不到回去的路。他无法放弃自己的部队单独突围出去，离开了可能就再也找不回来；可即便在他的保护下，他们也在一天天减少。  
那个冬天真冷啊。有人冻得手脚发黑，扣动扳机时忽然手指就掉了下来；有人缩在雪窝里，第二天就再也找不见踪迹。偶尔的猎物不足以维持需要，他们扒出冻得冷硬的粪便，和着冰雪囫囵吞下去。  
他大概有十天没合眼，因为不确定醒来时会不会只剩自己一人。但是当他意识到自己已经坚持不了更长时间后，最终将剩下的人安置在悬崖下，以他所能有的最快速度寻找营地。他只用了两天就找到了前来接应的部队，带着后援赶回去的时候不知道有多高兴。  
然后，他想他一辈子都无法忘记那个画面。  
   
没有一个活人，雪里露出来的都是零散的骨头与冻肉。  
他们被吃掉了。  
   
杰内西斯握紧剑柄，皮革摩擦出粗砺的声响。  
如果是萨菲罗斯在那里也许结果就不一样……不，是肯定不一样。他一直没问萨菲罗斯遇到这种情况会如何应对，他没有办法接受正确的答案。更多的时候他会忍不住想，那些士兵究竟是被谁吃掉的，野兽、五台人，又或者……他们自己？  
不会有真相了。有没有都不重要。他只知道不能再错过任何细节，不能再相信任何人，一切风险都要提前扼杀，这个世界是不会对失误仁慈的。同时他也意识到——尽管他不愿意承认——有些人无论如何努力，都无法得到想要的事物。  
   
   
   
“发生了什么？”克劳德贴在窗户上，警惕地审视着下方列队的士兵。  
“大概混进来几只老鼠，杰内西斯会处理好的，如果他还记得别破坏飞空艇。”卢法斯耸肩，他正反坐在靠椅上，支起两个椅脚来回摇晃，本来这种场面见得就多，只是看克劳德绷紧的样子不由得有点紧张。几分钟以前他带着保镖来到小学生们的活动室，宣布公司打算送他们每人一个今年最新款的机器宠物，然后就完美地融入了人群。“真的不带扎克斯？  
“别再提起这个话题。”克劳德警告他，但是语气已经有所软化。但是他忽然睁大眼，然后迅速左右张望，没找到窗帘。  
卢法斯也见到了枪决的场面。咚的一声让椅子回到原位，他站起来拍拍手，让所有人的视线都集中在自己身上。“现在有一个捉迷藏的游戏。范围在这个房间里，规则是你们所有人闭上眼，数三百下之后找到克劳德。”将克劳德推到视线的焦点，卢法斯鼓励地抚摸他的肩膀，仿佛正特别照顾某个自闭的小孩，“先找到的人可以获得一年份的糖果！”  
活动室里爆发出一阵欢呼，还有几个麻烦的小鬼嚷嚷，“不喜欢糖果，换成别的行吗？”  
以一个好哥哥所能有的沉稳点头，卢法斯微笑着说：“可以换成任何你们想要的。”然后他弯下腰，在一干小孩捂眼数数时在克劳德耳边轻声说道，“你去门外待一会就好，别走远，我让人跟着。”  
克劳德只得点头。  
然后，转眼在门外就看见了正和塔克斯闲侃的扎克斯。  
他早该想到的，卢法斯从来就不是个听别人话的家伙。  
   
   
   
粘稠的血逐渐蔓延向靴子。杰内西斯厌恶地用死者的军装擦净剑沾上的血和油脂，旋即后退避开血泊。他没控制好力道，对方的内脏流出来摊了一地，场面恶心极了。他绕过尸体，但是马上又踱了回来，仔细思考着。  
登艇时惯例会查通行证，虽然显然没什么用，不过至少能确定不超过五人。加上眼前的这个他们已经解决了四人，在已经翻遍了整艘艇的情况下，按理说已经安全了。但是杰内西斯不这么认为，他正在想是否应该让所有人离艇，封闭舱门然后向循环系统投入剧毒。但是这样一来清理得花上不少时间，一定有不少家伙反对，比如那个神经质的宝条。  
提及宝条……杰内西斯慢条斯理地踱向厕所，他刚刚看到一个小女孩跑进去，倒在地上的那家伙似乎正追着想捉个人质……饶了他吧，他可一点也不想哄孩子。  
宝条那边也已经彻查了，这个阴郁的神经病的权限比他更高，不过杰内西斯并不太在意这一点。唯一一个不允许检查的箱子里灌了液氮，稍稍打开时接缝溢出了大量冰冷的雾气，也确实不可能藏着活人。所幸因为是外出，临时实验室里并没有太多的样本——对维生设备要求太高，飞空艇没这个条件——即便如此还是令杰内西斯觉得很不舒服，它们实在太接近“人”，并且实验室溅着尚未处理的腥臭血液。他现在在另一方面有点佩服萨菲罗斯，因为不是所有人都能忍耐这样的怪人。  
杰内西斯坦然地走进女厕所，经过了一个又一个隔间，在最里面那间找到了正抱着头瑟瑟发抖的黑发女孩。  
   
“你安全了。”他打量着女孩，看起来确实和卢法斯弄上来的那群一样大，但是还不能肯定，“现在跟我去核实身份，然后你可以尽情地哭。”手没有离开剑柄，吓着她也无所谓，杰内西斯领教过一个孩子能爆发出来的力量，他在五台杀过不少童子兵。  
女孩抽抽搭搭的，最终犹犹豫豫地松开手，露出一双石榴石般美丽的眼睛。杰内西斯有无数浮华的辞藻可以形容它们，如果女孩是怖恐分子微免可惜，他希望不是。“说出你的名字。”  
“……蒂法。”  
“很好，蒂法，现在不要让我说第二遍，过来。”  
   
   
   
“蒂法？”克劳德脱口而出。  
杰内西斯看看他又看看扎克斯，似乎在纳闷这两个人是怎么牵扯到一起、又无比和谐地坐在门外的。但是克劳德无暇顾及，他的注意已经完全被杰内西斯身后怯怯的女孩夺走了。他不会认错的，离开尼布尔海姆前的那些年，他的青梅竹马是人生里仅剩不多的美好回忆。他记得她十三岁以前每一年的模样，他总是故作冷漠地装作不在乎，心里却因为她和他说的每一句话乐开了花。他曾憧憬蒂法，就如同憧憬一个成为了英雄的自己。  
一样的眉眼，不同的神色。  
『如果你被他杀死该多好……克劳德……』  
 “你同学？”杰内西斯皱眉，咀嚼着她的名字，投向克劳德的视线带着些许审视。“算了。扎克斯，进去拿个名册核对一下她的身份。”  
杰内西斯身上沾着血味。克劳德马上就意识到蒂法处于怎样危险的境地，萨菲罗斯提到过他最近的处事方式愈发乖戾，如果名册上没有她的名字，结果必然凶多吉少。他的心漏跳了一拍，不知所措地望向扎克斯，后者正向门把伸手——  
“嗷！”然后被猛然弹开的大门撞到鼻子。  
弹回去的门又撞上了里头开门的人，希姆捂着额头可怜兮兮地从门缝里钻出来。“为什么不弄成推拉门！”抱怨之余不忘拍上克劳德的肩膀，“抓到了，我就知道你不在里边，那群傻蛋！……怎么啦？”终于意识到气氛的不对，她困惑地打量眼前的情况。  
“小淑女……你是不是应该先关心一下伤员……”扎克斯蹲在一旁痛得泪花都出来了，无关毅性，鼻梁遭重击任谁都得哭得稀里哗啦。  
忽然间，克劳德意识到这唯一的机会。  
   
“蒂法似乎迷路了，刚刚被送回来。”求求你注意到，求你。背对着杰内西斯，克劳德拼命地恳切地眨着眼，同时还要努力克制自己的语调别颤抖。“你不是一直在找她吗？”  
希姆看看蒂法又看回克劳德，怀疑地扬起眉。  
杰内西斯不耐烦地抱起双臂。  
忐忑不安地紧盯希姆褐色的双眼，几乎将虹膜的每一道纹理看得分明，克劳德不知道自己此刻看起来有多么无助。希姆摇头，夸张地叹了口气，“克劳德，为什么你记得住蒂法却总是记不住我的名字，你们两个不会真有点什么吧？”  
“没有。”克劳德干巴巴地接话，显然他不是个好演员，临场应变不在技能范围内。  
“明明就有！你们男孩子总是满嘴谎话！”希姆嫌弃地瞪了克劳德一眼，撇开他去牵蒂法的手。她感觉到蒂法手心冰凉且湿漉漉，僵硬得难以动作。“好啦好啦，虽然很喜欢克劳德，可我又不是她女朋友，不用觉得对不起我。”她拽着蒂法的手，强硬地将她拖进了房间里，大门关上了房间里的喧闹。  
安静重回走廊。  
   
克劳德怔怔地看着门，半天没反应过来。  
“人不可貌相啊小子……”扎克斯坏笑着咕哝，一边吸溜着鼻血一边拍拍克劳德的后背。克劳德回过神来，不自在地避开扎克斯，重新回到墙角坐下。他的心扑腾得飞快，松懈下来时一阵眩晕，喉咙干涩得说不出话。  
拍空的手停滞在半空中，最终讪讪地收回。  
这尴尬的场景令杰内西斯嗤笑了声，注意转移到扎克斯身上。“别向任何小偷献出一点真情[2]，道路又宽又长，何必挤成这样[3]？”  
即使听不太懂，扎克斯也明白这不是什么好话。但是他又觉得……事情并不一定是看上去那样，如果他能分给克劳德足够的耐心，为什么不同样的好好研究一下杰内西斯呢？他们都对安吉尔很重要，没道理疏远任何一人。  
只是夹在两人之间这种复杂的情况，对他而言还是太难了。所以他无奈地耸耸肩，什么也没说，转而向刚刚侃上的双枪手塔克斯要了点纸塞鼻孔。  
他想，这种时候还是保持沉默吧。  
然后他又想，既然克劳德什么也不会说，晚上休息时间去打扰一下大诗人也未尝不可？  
   
   
   
当飞空艇按时起飞，没有任何机会将蒂法送出去时，克劳德把她藏在了自己的房间；鉴于卢法斯的纵容，拥有一个单间并不是值得惊讶的事。也许要踏上米德加的土地后才有办法将她送回去。他给蒂法拿来食物，又问希姆借了件羽绒服，后者没有质疑任何细节，爽快地答应了他所有的要求。她说克劳德做的事都是有理由的，而她愿意相信他，这份毫无保留的信任令克劳德松了口气，至少不必将更多人牵扯进来了。  
由于孤僻的形象，他有许多时间留给蒂法并且不引人怀疑，所以他马上就这么做了。尼布尔海姆到牧场地区横跨了两片大陆，克劳德不认为这仅仅是一次冒险或者远足，尽管他希望如此。  
   
“为什么要帮我？”蒂法没有碰食物和水，而是谨慎地观察克劳德，幼鹿般机敏的双眼里闪过不安，但更多的是某种坚毅的勇气，看起来就和曾经的她一样。也许是克劳德无法摆脱自身懦弱的缘故——他懦弱来自童年的压抑，少年的彷徨，以及漫长生命里永无止境的失去——他觉得身边的人总是要比他坚定，这一点常常令他十分羡慕。  
少年坐到书桌边的椅子上，给蒂法留下足够感到安全的空间。他怀念地端详她柔美的五官，不禁感慨，她还是和记忆里一样美好。  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”蒂法又问。  
克劳德思索了一会儿，放缓语速，“你不记得我是谁了吗，蒂法？”  
蒂法沉默不语，狐疑地盯着他。  
她不记得了。一点也不奇怪，他离开的时候她还太小，很少有谁能认出久别重逢的童年伙伴。只是意识到这一点时，克劳德稍微有一点儿……失落。  
“我们可以重新认识一下。我是克劳德，以前在尼布尔海姆待过……”他只开了个头，便讶异于蒂法掩饰不去的震惊，这件事有那么值得惊讶吗？克劳德短暂地停顿了一下，但是蒂法依旧不打算开口，所以他只好继续，“现在那里经过后山的路边，应该还有个空屋子？已经很多年了，可能已经拆了，但是地基应该还在，之前我和妈妈住在那里。村头有一个高高的水塔……以前我们经常爬上去远眺大山的外边，但是看到的除了山就是山。那时候你总是对大城市充满向往……”他停下来，发觉自己混淆了时间。  
记忆真的是很奇妙的东西，很多原以为已经忘记的事，总是倏忽间变得清晰分明。当他还在尼布尔海姆的时候，四周就像蒙了薄雾的背景板，没能给他留下一点印象；可是现在，离开了那片土地，再次见到蒂法时，他的尼布尔海姆仿佛又活了过来，带着泥土的腥味，以及一点浆果的甘甜。  
   
蒂法蠕动嘴唇，干巴巴地吐出几个音节：“哦。它们都不在了。”  
克劳德听不懂她在说什么。  
   
“原来还有人活下来，我以为只剩下我一个了。”不再紧盯克劳德的每一个动作，蒂法拧开矿泉水，滋润着渴坏了的喉咙。“我很高兴。”她微微一笑，旋即又被苦涩掩去。“真的。真的很高兴，很久没这么开心了。还有人记得我们啊……”  
“发生什么了？”克劳德失声问道。  
蒂法抬眼看他，“既然活下来了，就好好珍惜你的机会，什么都不要问。”  
“没关系，告诉我。”他已经有了不好的预感。但是这不可能，至少不能提前那么多，而且他一直待在萨菲罗斯身边——  
“过分的好奇没有好处。”蒂法摇头。  
“杰内西斯在找的人是你。”克劳德咽下不合时宜的恼怒，因为这种疏远，他冷静地开始谈判，“已经来不及了，无论你是因为什么原因登上这艘飞艇，在他眼里我们已经是是同谋。无论你告不告诉我，对结果都没有影响。”  
“那我说不说又有什么所谓？”蒂法依旧抗拒。  
“你可以这么想。但是如果我因为你受到了牵连，至少我要知道原因。这是你的责任，你有义务告诉我真相。”他希望自己的语气没有太严厉，这样和蒂法对话是想都没想过的事——通常他才是那个被呵斥的那人——但是他很焦急，非常急，“最重要的是，什么都不知道的话，我没办法帮你。”  
“你本来就没有帮我的理由。”  
有。那就是你。克劳德几乎就要这么说出来。尼布尔海姆对他而言真正重要的人只有两个，他会因为无辜村民的死亡而难过，却没有太大的悲伤；现在胡妮丝已经不在，蒂法的痛苦却依旧牵动他的心。  
那时候她是唯一选择留下来的人，在雪崩的其他成员离开后。他不觉得其他人的选择有错，拯救世界远比照顾一个废物重要——甚至蒂法的选择才是有问题的。可是她没有放弃他，这个事实拯救了克劳德。  
直到现在依旧如此。  
   
“有。因为我想帮你。”  
克劳德的微笑说不定是世界上最美丽的事物，蒂法不由得想，远比绝境逢生的那一声“蒂法”叫人心动。  
   
“你会后悔的。”她叹息道。关于故乡的回忆稍稍打开了她的心房，她想，反正已经没有别的选择；没有队友，没有路线图，也不认识其他人，她在飞空艇上寸步难行。他们现在正在一条船上，不是吗？“我是雪崩的成员，如果你知道雪崩是什么。现在停止还来得及。”  
克劳德只是简单点头，“我知道。但我想知道的是，你是怎么到雪崩的。”  
死寂在他们之间弥漫。克劳德明白那种连回想都不愿意的感觉，就想把它们封存起来，碰都不碰，仿佛那样事情就不曾发生过。逃避无法让痛苦消失，却能让它变得不那么难以忍受。  
但是蒂法和他不同。  
“那天傍晚我在山里……”  
她总是很快下定决心，面对自我。克劳德知道她一定会。  
   
   
   
回忆是片段的、零碎的。她记得冬天特别厚的积雪，冬青被压垮了枝条；在山间奔跑时脸颊被风刮得生疼，所以她走得很慢、很慢，回到村子时夜幕已经笼罩群山，但其实也就五点左右。冬天的日子总是很难过，饿得肚皮瘪瘦的狼群会来袭击牲畜，偶尔也会袭击落单的村民，因此爸爸从不让她走得太远。  
但是她藏起了一个小秘密，两只初出茅庐的尼布尔小狼。整个夏季他们都在一起玩耍，在山涧里戏水，在林木间追逐。它们不太能融入自己的族群，而是喜欢待在有蒂法的地方，不远不近，就像暗恋心仪女孩的青涩男孩。蒂法担心残酷的冬天会夺走它们，间或带去一些旅店的厨余。  
脚步声深深浅浅，忽然被一声冲天的炸响截断。  
她开始跌跌撞撞往回跑，从来没有跑得这么快过，还在雪地里滚了几圈。冰冷的空气灌进肺里，鼻头冻得发酸，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。火光烧上夜空，一些小小的灰烬流散在眼前，然后她闻到刺鼻的、恶心的魔晄味，幽绿的雾气蒸腾而起。  
滚烫的魔晄从山腰倾泻下来，淹没了她的尼布尔海姆，把一切都葬送在火海中。  
   
好安静啊。木头在火焰中噼啪作响，亮晶晶的液体汩汩冒着泡，但是她只听到一片死寂。她想回家看看，可是刚踏上土地就被烧得缩回脚，靴底烫得软塌塌黏糊糊，挣扎了几步连呼吸都难以为继。  
乌黑秀丽的头发被烧成枯草，稚嫩柔软的肌肤开始脱皮，烫出大片水泡与粉红的肉；她拼命地咳着，热气与魔晄灼伤了她的气管，但是她只想马上找到爸爸。她已经不记得那段路有多么漫长多么可怕，她只知道自己最终走到了家门前，期待着高大强壮的爸爸能像往常一样克服所有困难回到她面前时，另一个男人出现了。  
他背着大剑，眼中闪烁着恶魔般的绿色，垂头久久凝视她。  
   
他手中的剑滴着她父亲的血。  
安吉尔•修雷。  
   
   
   
“总有一天，修雷和神罗都要付出代价。”蒂法平静地说，她早已学会将恨意掩藏，这样才能更好活下去。“我会尽量不连累你，但是我不能保证。”她又补充道，因为克劳德急遽苍白的脸色看起来像是在害怕。他确实应该害怕——修雷中将，军队中仅次于萨菲罗斯的存在——对于以前的她而言也是只能仰望的大人物。  
“会不会有什么……误会？”克劳德语气有些虚弱，他不再像开始那样坚定。  
“你是说我会认错杀死我爸爸的人吗？”嘲讽地挑眉，蒂法反问。  
克劳德发不出声音，动摇地移开视线。蒂法没有理由骗他，但是安吉尔不可能……不可能……他知道安吉尔是什么样的人，即使没有扎克斯的记忆，这些年相处下来他也明白，没有什么比安吉尔的人格更为可靠。  
   
『我很抱歉，今年恐怕没办法带你回去看看了。』  
他总是愧疚地这么告诉他，一年又一年。  
   
蒂法说的是真的。  
克劳德怔怔地看着舱房的小圆玻璃窗，云层在飞空艇下翻卷，乌云之上的天空阳光灿烂；然后他看见了自己的倒影，十二岁的，有点婴儿肥的……几乎称得上养尊处优的。五年了……他近乎惊恐地盯着那双眼睛，想知道这几年自己究竟做了什么。  
他什么都没做。一切都按照应有的轨迹发生了。  
   
“你在这里待着。”他要去问安吉尔，现在，马上。他不能让事情就这样发展下去，不能让蒂法和安吉尔对上，他们两人没有任何一个应当承担这种结果。  
他不敢去想此刻杰诺娃那个婊子现在在哪，会不会就在米德加，在萨菲罗斯的身边，这次有一整个城市来为她陪葬。或许他不该先找安吉尔，宝条就在这艘船上，也许他应该——  
“你后悔了。”蒂法冷笑一声。  
她骤然暴起扑向克劳德的后背，像一头矫健的小豹子，借着冲击按住他的脑袋就往地上砸。克劳德下意识一个受身翻滚想将袭击者甩出去，却被一双腿紧紧地夹住腰，两人齐齐齐翻倒在地。蒂法被压在下边，但还是抓住了空当，左手灵巧地勒上少年的脖子，绕回右肘稳稳地固定住。是她的胜利。  
“放开！”克劳德涨红了脸，他开始缺氧，只要十五秒就足以失去意识。他早该想到的，蒂法的徒手格斗一直是他们当中最好的。  
“我不会伤害你的。”蒂法在他耳边轻声说，“但是你必须老老实实待着，直到我离开，然后你就安全了。”  
克劳德不说话。他屈膝摸到了靴子里露出的刀柄，旋即放开，转而对付起蒂法的手臂。他很快意识到一件事，非常简单的事。  
蒂法的力气没他大。  
轻易地扯开蒂法的手臂，克劳德重新占据了优势。为了提防其他可能的袭击，他抓紧蒂法的手腕牢牢不放，但是对方显然不打算让战斗简单结束，恶狠狠地瞪着他，忽然一口咬上克劳德左手。  
“嘶——”克劳德皱起脸，忍耐了一会，看见自己的血流进蒂法口中后，最终忍无可忍地一头撞在她的脑袋上。剧烈的撞击让两人都有些蒙圈，但最终还是冷静下来。  
简直像两个小孩在扭打，狼狈至极。  
   
他们不就是小孩子吗？  
看着蒂法泪眼汪汪却依旧凶巴巴的神情，还夹杂着一点拼命藏起来的害怕，克劳德惶然的情绪忽然就安定了下来。他哑然失笑，低下头去，轻轻碰了碰女孩的额头。“没事的，我不会把你交出去的。”  
“你以为我会信吗？”  
“那要怎样你才会信呢？”克劳德柔声问。  
“……先放开。”蒂法不自在地别开头，那个声音太温柔了。  
“别再咬我，知道了吗？”克劳德试探性地松手，很好，没有攻击倾向。他站起来，向蒂法伸出手，对方没有接，但是他果断地握住她的手将她拉起来。他不应该慌张的，如果连他都失了阵脚，谁还能保护蒂法？  
   
房间里没有绷带。他找了点纸垫在齿痕上，然后戴上安吉尔同款小手套，看起来只像这个年纪的少年想要耍酷，没有人会觉得奇怪。“水在那里，你漱一下口。”  
蒂法没动。  
“我有病的，如果你不介意，就当我没说。”克劳德佯作无所谓，“只是不保证你能活到复仇成功。”  
“你看起来可不像有病。”蒂法有些犹疑，但还是照做了。  
克劳德松了口气。他看上去真的十分在意，蒂法擦干净嘴，不由得问：“……很严重吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的病。”  
克劳德眨眼，几乎忍不住要夸耀他的女孩，上天总是将最好的礼物送到他身边。“我骗你的。嘴里血糊糊可没法好好交谈。”然后在蒂法恼羞成怒以前，他不紧不慢地问道，“你们是来找谁的，卢法斯还是宝条？”他觉得应该是宝条，因为卢法斯很可能依旧是雪崩的金主，没理由把火烧到自己头上。  
然后克劳德想，说不定现在正是最好的机会。  
   
跟在萨菲罗斯身边时他曾几次见到宝条，宝条也曾几次撞见他们待在一起，审视的目光有时候令克劳德觉得他已经发现了什么。但值得庆幸的是，在厌恶宝条这件事上，萨菲罗斯显然与他站在同一阵线，没什么可担心的。  
在这种和平的、尽是漏洞的状态下，克劳德很难不动那个念头。他几乎就要行动了。但是一些事情绊住了他……萨菲罗斯总是挡在他和宝条之间。  
令克劳德难以置信、可又似乎是事实的是，萨菲罗斯正试图保护他——他一次也没有和宝条单独碰上的机会。规律的学校生活是一回事，但是考虑到他神罗工作的监护人，这基本是不可能的。即使是众人簇拥下的神罗总裁，也曾只身在厕所与他偶遇——父子俩一个德行——还给了他莫名其妙的新年礼物。有时候他会被安吉尔带到神罗大厦，萨菲罗斯便要求他主动提出“想到萨菲罗斯那儿玩”；如果恰巧萨菲罗斯不在，那么宝条也极有可能跟着出差。  
最初克劳德对这种情况感到相当烦躁，他想要尽早处理掉宝条，越早难度越小——谁知道他以后会将自己改造成什么难杀的东西？但是随着时间推移，决心开始动摇，杀死宝条这件事变得愈发困难。  
   
如果他被发现杀死了神罗最为杰出的科学家，安吉尔该怎么办？  
他只得拖延，等自己再长大一点，至少能举起破坏剑的时候。一无所有时做出决定从来不是难题；但是现在克劳德得到了太多太好的东西，他没办法放开它们，他可能又变得……软弱。  
   
现在，卢法斯的心血来潮给了克劳德一次罕见的机会，可能是唯一的机会。他可以把这件事“栽赃”给雪崩。他还是在害怕，骤然的真相冲击下这个决定太仓促，但是他没办法再忍耐：妈妈、蒂法，下一个会是谁？他还要失去谁？他现在就要和宝条做个了断。  
至于安吉尔……克劳德下意识摸摸兜里的PHS，上头还有个毛绒绒的陆行鸟挂饰。  
他暂时没有办法面对这个问题，只能尽量忽略它沉甸甸的存在。  
   
   
   
飞空艇上的夜色与地面截然不同，空气变得更加透明似的，明亮的星光透过玻璃，将他们的影子留在灰白的金属墙壁上。男孩与女孩踩着监控为数不多的死角，穿越影影绰绰的钢架结构，仿佛正要进行一场新奇有趣的探险。  
杰内西斯垂眼望着手中的剑，冷峻的面庞没有透出一点情绪。最终他从阴影中走出，星光洒满身上。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
[1] 范弗里特弹药量，出自朝鲜战争，指不计成本地投入庞大的弹药量进行密集轰炸和炮击对敌实施强力压制和毁灭性的打击。五台战争和朝鲜战争意外挺像的，地形、植被、气候、武器配给、军队素质（中国=五台 vs 美国=神罗）。  
一直觉得战争不是什么帅气的东西，真实的战场上，所有人都很狼狈、很卑微，同时也很令人难过。  
[2][3]诗句出自浮士德。  
   
   
#来吧！正面肛上吧！杰内西斯！


	14. Chapter 14

#可能会有一点令人不适的画面……  
   
淅沥沥的水声戛然而止，萨菲罗斯推开蒙了一层水雾的玻璃门，带着热腾腾的潮气走进客厅。肩上搭着白色的配给毛巾，但是水滴仍顺着过长的银发无声滴落在地毯上。他一个人吹起来麻烦，一般都是放着自然干，反正不会罹患任何疾病。这样的长度确实有些麻烦，生活、战斗都是——偶尔会夹在座椅的接缝处，逆风时也会糊一脸——不过总是生不出剪掉的念头。  
『你是完美的，萨菲罗斯，完美的东西不需要任何修饰。』  
擦着头发的手一顿。  
至少他不认为这是遵从宝条的想法——毕竟为了对着干而特地改变自己的习惯，听起来更加愚蠢，那是自己再年轻一点时才会做的事。但光是想起宝条这件事本身，就已经足够的不快。  
然后萨菲罗斯忽然发觉，他已经很长一段时间没有注意过宝条了。  
并不是因为对这个名义上的负责人的厌恶有所减少，也不是因为见面的时间变得短暂——恰恰相反，因为克劳德的事，无趣的相处不可避免地延长了。他知道宝条对克劳德有些兴趣，尽管不确定原因，但是萨菲罗斯比其他任何人都要了解这个科学家，所以只能在不出格的情况下尽可能避免他们独处。但即使接触更加频繁，宝条以及他的言论却不再带来影响，他曾极力想要否认的影响。  
他的生活拥有了重心，不再空虚如初；而一个不再空虚的人，往往不会轻易动摇。  
但是现在，萨菲罗斯又久违地体会到了那种空荡荡的感觉。直到它出现他才意识到，原来克劳德的存在留下了这么深的痕迹。  
衣柜里存着少年的衣服，小孩子长得飞快，从七岁到十二岁的依次挂成一排，见证着他们一起度过的五年；冰箱里放着牛奶和果汁，偶尔萨菲罗斯也会换换口味——遗憾的是尽管杰内西斯极力推崇老家的苹果汁，萨菲罗斯还是没能体会到甜腻腻的美好；原先只铺在茶几附近的地毯现在蔓延了整个客厅，只因萨菲罗斯觉得……克劳德赤着脚、陷进柔软的毛毯中时，不讨喜的样子竟也变得有几分可爱。也许从那时候起，雪地上的脚印就已经踩在了他的心尖上。  
他有点想他了。  
   
萨菲罗斯果断捞起茶几上的PHS，放松地靠坐在沙发上，拨通了克劳德的号码。这个时间小孩子大概已经睡了，萨菲罗斯知道，但是他不在乎，现在他只想听见那个稍嫌冷淡、或许还会有点埋怨的声音。以前他闲下来时只能随便找点事打发时间，现在则有了新的乐趣。即使是等待中的嘟嘟声，听起来也令人心生愉悦。  
没有人接。  
一直等到切换成录音模式，萨菲罗斯才挂了电话。没有留言的打算——他不是为了说什么才打过去的——萨菲罗斯马上再次拨号，但结果依旧如此。他自已也有些惊讶，比起不快，他可能更倾向于不安，不仅仅是因为他知道宝条也在那艘飞空艇上。一些奇怪预感，冥冥之中的联系，无论该怎么形容眼下的感觉，他就是知道有些不对劲，事情超出了他的掌控。  
他思考了一会，然后从通讯录里调出杰内西斯。  
这一次很快就通了。  
   
“是我，杰内西斯。”  
“难道你认为我听不出你的声音，英雄大人？”语气有些调侃，然而在萨菲罗斯听来并不是那么轻松，杰内西斯隐隐在喘息，“这个时间点打过来，可别说你想我了。”  
背景有些奇怪的杂音，萨菲罗斯希望不是什么大麻烦，因为他知道克劳德有多么容易卷进去。莫名的责任感。“没什么事吧？”  
“只是铲除一点不安定的因素——”那头顿了一下，然后是闷重的撞击声，过一会才重新有了声音，“已经清理干净了。如果你大半夜打来只为展示多余的关心，你可以挂了。”  
萨菲罗斯没奢求比这更多的耐心，他知道杰内西斯的态度已经称得上不错。如果接下来的话能不激怒他则更好。“你现在能找到克劳德吗？”  
“……什么意思？”几乎能想象说话人高高扬起的眉毛。  
“我有事要找他，如果你能——”  
“我不能。”  
挂了。  
萨菲罗斯眨眼，盯着泛着蓝光的屏幕看了一会。他知道杰内西斯和安吉尔之间有些矛盾，但这还是第一次直观地了解程度之深，现在他拿不定主意是否要继续拜托友人。与安吉尔惯例的妥协不同，如果杰内西斯打定主意，就一定会固执到底，没有人能使他低下高贵的头颅。萨菲罗斯也不想因此和他吵。他还有个备选，只是那样一来，事情不可避免地会闹大——大排场，某些人的偏好。  
就在他犹豫是否拨给卢法斯时，PHS又震动起来。他本以为是杰内西斯，还有些诧异，一看结果是扎克斯。  
这时候打过来？有什么关联？  
   
“萨菲罗斯。”是克劳德的声音。他竟然和扎克斯待在一起，在这个时间点？萨菲罗斯微微皱眉，并没有抢先询问对面为何不接电话。“帮我。”  
上一次克劳德求他是什么时候？  
   
   
   
“放弃吧，别让死亡来得那么痛苦。”杰内西斯挑了个简单的剑花活动腕关节，因刚刚的反击惊讶。能用匕首挡下他的剑并令他感到手腕微微发麻，这样的准度与力量，他觉得不太寻常。但也仅此而已了，因为他根本没认真动手，克劳德却已经失去了自己的武器，垂下的右手滴滴答答流着血，抑制不住地颤动着，刚刚那下撩断了他的手筋。  
他毁了他成为特种兵的梦想，杰内西斯微微动容，旋即又觉得自己简直莫名其妙。  
少年后退了一点，四下张望，方才那么大动静，走道却依旧空空荡荡。杰内西斯知道他在找什么，但是不会有人来的，他已经命令所有人待命，监控也已经切断——这件有损安吉尔荣誉的事，只有他知道就够了。  
显然，克劳德也想明白了。他不再后退，拽下左耳的耳钉塞到身后的女孩手里，“去找卢法斯，靠近驾驶舱的客房，警戒最严的那间。”  
“卢法斯也救不了你。”杰内西斯缓步走来。  
“我不会丢下你的。”蒂法没有退缩，勇敢地站到了克劳德身旁。  
“快！”这是克劳德第一次吼她，粗鲁地将她往后推，“否则杀死我的人就是你！”他想利用蒂法背后的雪崩为宝条的死负责，杰内西斯当然也想得到，并且谁会去相信怖恐分子而非特种兵呢？  
“可是——”  
“然后带人来救我！”  
克劳德不再回头，一步一步义无反顾地迎上杰内西斯接近的步伐，他离去的背影就像只滑稽可笑的小陆行鸟，正不自量力地奔向岿然的巨龙。蒂法想阻止他，却怎么也挪不动步子。太可怕了。她不明白克劳德是如何面对杰内西斯的压迫而不动摇的。  
她握紧带血的耳钉，忽然转头跑向走道另一端，脚步声清脆地回响。  
哪怕克劳德或许挡不下杰内西斯一秒。  
   
杰内西斯觉得场面十分可笑，他一定像极了那些诗篇里的魔王，而伤痕累累的勇者正负隅顽抗。不过，现在是这场闹剧结束的时候了。  
他扔下剑，给克劳德一场公平决斗是他最后的怜悯。  
   
欢快的陆行鸟铃声打破气氛的凝重。  
下一秒杰内西斯骤然缩短与克劳德的距离——他没有被滑稽的声音分去注意，带起的阵风迟一步拂过克劳德的金发，压低身子，右手裹挟沉重得可怕的力道探向少年的脖颈。顺利的话拧断它只要一瞬间，这个过程不会太疼。他不认为这是势均力敌的战斗，只是简单的屠杀，值得庆幸的是他对荣誉的定义与安吉尔不同。  
但是克劳德完美错开了。少年或许没有媲美特种兵的力量，但是那已经足够支撑自身的速度。他将自己的优势发挥到极致——矮小的身材对于一米八的杰内西斯而言是个障碍，平时应对敌人的习惯一时之间难以调整——紧贴地面，险之又险却又恰到好处地避开红发特种兵的每一击，并且总是在拳脚相接时顺势卸去对方的力道。  
一时之间竟能持平。  
这可完全出乎杰内西斯意料。  
   
   
   
『说过多少次不要跳起来。』萨菲罗斯游刃有余地撤掉刀锋，反手一柄狠狠地砸中克劳德胸膛。少年跌落在地上，巨大的冲击令他一时半会动弹不得，好一会才断断续续喘过气来。训练室的模拟背景一阵闪烁后消失了，银发男人俯视他，眼中闪过困惑。『到底是怎么养成这种坏习惯的？我可没这么教过，安吉尔更不可能。』  
『力气不够。』克劳德简单解释。没什么羞耻的，甚至这有利于也许将来发生的那场战斗，他变得比以往任何时候都要了解萨菲罗斯，每一丝细节，每一个微不足道的习惯。『跳起来能让我使出更多的力量。』  
『也会让你像只烤鸡穿在剑上。』并不好笑的笑话，至少因为说的人是萨菲罗斯，不那么好笑。  
『……那该怎么办？』  
时至今日他才切实体会到自己和萨菲罗斯的差距。不是身体上的，而是经验——专业的特种兵训练和野路子截然不同，所有的技巧都千锤百炼。曾经能胜过萨菲罗斯的事实变得奇怪，他开始不明白究竟是什么让自己做到的；然后，他还能做到吗？  
『你会长大的，没必要现在就追求力量。』萨菲罗斯十分有耐心地向他解释，并顺手将他从地上拉起来，『先改掉这个毛病。滞空的瞬间无法回避任何攻击，战斗时要贴紧地面，有支点才有发挥力量的余地。现在，再来一次。』  
   
   
   
再来一次。  
克劳德默念着，瞅准空当一个翻滚绕到杰内西斯身后，轻点几步拉开二人的距离。杰内西斯对现在的他而言是个可怕的对手，可总不会比萨菲罗斯难缠，更何况战斗的目标并非取胜。他的右手腕还在抽痛，但是已经没有方才那么难以忍受，他知道自己的复原速度比正常人快不少；左侧的尺骨可能裂了，不过忍住疼痛后再没更多的影响，他还能战斗下去。  
危险能让他找回一些东西，上过战场的人再也无法离开的那种感觉。他们一来一往，在欢乐的音乐中如同舞蹈。  
   
“结束了。”杰内西斯无心于这场猫捉老鼠的游戏。他是那种可以变通原则的家伙。一阵雷光闪过，电流窜出金属地板，四面八方包围并击中了中央的克劳德。少年在一阵剧痛中麻痹，最终不受控制地栽倒在地，视野中仅余焦黑的地板以及正在靠近的靴子。  
恼人的音乐终于停了。  
“尽情地恨我吧。”他怜悯地低下头，凑到克劳德耳边轻声碎语。“如果你什么都不知道该多好，无知直至死去，到死都是幸福的。”  
“知道……什么……”舌头在打结，克劳德含糊不清地问。  
他没能问更多，因为一只大手扼住了他的咽喉，毫不留情地将剩余的声音扼杀在最深处。本应该就这么结束的，但是这一次，轮到杰内西斯的PHS震动起来。  
屏幕蓝色的微光映在他眼中。望着来电显示上的备注，杰内西斯一点一点收紧手，体会着茂盛的生命在手底下迅速枯萎。他转而看着克劳德挣扎扭曲的脸、涎水顺着口角流下，一边按捺着异常的兴奋，一边冷酷地敷衍萨菲罗斯。多么戏剧的谋杀啊，他想。毫不知情的英雄放任凶手在眼皮底下动手，被害人得到希望后陷入更深的绝望，巧合得令人颤栗。  
挣扎在最后一波强烈的顶峰后弱了下去，潮红的脸色渐渐被惨白取代，马上就要结束了。  
   
脑后炸开一片剧痛，PHS也差点脱手而出。杰内西斯反应极快地松开克劳德向前跳开——战场上留下的习惯，无论如何先拉开距离——雷光在指尖跳动，蓄势待发只等转身。大意了，与萨菲罗斯的对话分去太多的注意，这件事竟令他专注至此吗？  
“你做了什么……杰内西斯……？”扎克斯•菲尔扔下手中的剑——杰内西斯那把，方才就是被钝面击中——震惊地跪下来查看克劳德的情况。少年弓起身子蜷成一团，作呕般剧烈地咳着。天啊……好多的血……地上也溅得到处都是……他不知道自己该不该碰他……  
耀眼的雷光骤然炸裂，来不及犹豫，扎克斯带着克劳德翻滚到一旁。接着他做出了最为正确的决定，没有试图交谈，而是在杰内西斯被电话分去注意的瞬间，抱起克劳德就跑。  
“我不能。”杰内西斯用力合上PHS。他面无表情地拾起剑，顺着血迹走去，剑锋在地上划出瘆人的火花。  
   
   
   
“你到底是怎么得罪他了……”扎克斯哼哧哼哧把柜子推到门边抵住，天晓得里面装的什么，不过这么沉真是帮了大忙。但愿这项工事不会太快被打破，他们已经无路可逃。他想这船上能控制住局面的只有卢法斯，得想个办法向他求救。“还好吧？”心疼地看着克劳德血糊糊的肉都翻出来的手臂，扎克斯有点不知所措，“还有什么地方受伤吗？”  
克劳德没有回答。扎克斯以为他昏迷了，心下一紧，蹲下来发觉克劳德只是怔怔地看着房间时不由得松了口气。顺着小陆行鸟的视线望去，扎克斯很快就明白了原因。  
整个房间因魔晄晕染着淡淡的幽绿，几个透明水槽里异形缓缓浮动，间或吐出一两串气泡。偏中央的位置是手术台，内置的孔洞已经排尽所有液体，但是令人作呕气味依旧挥之不去。整齐排好的手术器械盛在金属托盘里，反射着阴冷的光芒。  
“扎克斯……”克劳德虚弱地开口。  
他看见了罐子里的自己，扎克斯正打破它，然后将毫无意识的人偶背在背上。接下来部分他已经知道结局。  
“我在。没事的，别怕。你等一下。”拿到剪刀和绷带后他马上回到克劳德身边，他就是为了这个才选择的临时实验室。将绷带在手臂上交缠几圈后猛地勒紧，大片的红色瞬间扩散开，扎克斯不忍地移开视线，恰对上一双绝望的眼睛。  
第二次了。扎克斯心头一跳。  
“忍耐一下——”  
“扎克斯……为什么……”克劳德凑得很近，将下颌垫在他的肩膀上，扎克斯能感觉到怀里的身体冰凉得吓人，但是落在脖颈的眼泪却又那么滚烫，“你为什么就不能放弃我呢……”  
“瞎说什么！”扎克斯小声呵斥。他试探性地摸摸金色的小脑袋，只要有一点反感他就马上停下。但是没有，克劳德只是僵硬了一瞬，旋即将自己的重量完全倚靠在他身上，全然的信赖与放松。他忍不住稍微又使劲薅了几下。真的很柔软，无论是金发还是少年的心。像卢法斯说的那样，绝境令他卸下心防了吗？“我们都不会有事的。我现在给卢法斯打通电话应该来得及，你记得他的号码吗？”  
克劳德点头，离开扎克斯的怀抱，“PHS给我。”  
他用左手不大灵巧地开始按键，直到此刻扎克斯才注意到他左臂也有着异常的肿胀，一定是骨头出了问题。他一直以为克劳德是那种过得很好的孩子，至少不该这么擅长忍耐，因为他身上一点伤痕也没有。但是克劳德的表情平静得可怕，仿佛感觉不到那些疼痛似的，只是虔诚地盯着屏幕，好似那里有他全部的希望。  
“你会没事的，扎克斯。”他微微一笑——扎克斯好一会才反应过来，这还是第一次见到克劳德的笑容——并且扎克斯觉得非常美好。电话通了。“萨菲罗斯，帮我。”  
接下来的话却叫他的心坠入谷底。  
“请替我保护扎克斯。”  
   
   
   
劈开门的时候，杰内西斯已经心焦气躁。扎克斯的出现完全在计划外，他明明下过命令，可这个新兵蛋子就是不听话。最坏不过是顺带处理掉他，杰内西斯这么思考着，却还是说不出来的暴怒。  
他不想承认……却也无法否认……也许自己并不是那么想伤害他们。因为他不是英雄，他没有足够的能力，所以永远也找不到两全其美的解决方案，这其实是他的错。  
这样的想法令他捏紧拳头，几乎控制不住表情，尽管他确信自己看起来依旧完美无缺。  
“不逃了？”杰内西斯冷笑一声，清冷的星光有多明亮，没在阴影中的面庞就有多昏暗，“然后拉更多人给你垫背？”  
克劳德倚坐在角落，小小的、伤痕累累的，抬眼时无所畏惧的神色令杰内西斯一阵反胃。扎克斯挡在他身前，虽然有点紧张，但是杰内西斯知道他不会让开的，已经没有任何回转的余地。  
“杰内西斯，”扎克斯咽了口唾沫，将PHS调成外放，“萨菲罗斯已经知道了。”  
萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯。垂头思索，将这个名字翻来覆去在舌尖嚼了几遍，杰内西斯讽刺地扯开嘴角，“哦，那么英雄大人有何高见？”  
略有失真的声音从那头传来，一如既往的冷漠与平静，也一如既往的任性自我。“我现在赶过来。无论发生什么，等我到了再处理。”  
“我想想……”杰内西斯缓慢地摩挲剑身，有一搭没一搭地在皮手套上敲打，“无论发生什么。真是有趣的说法。等你过来把你的小陆行鸟藏在翅膀下，然后像只陆行鸟妈妈一样怼我？”  
“别这么说话，冷静一点。”  
“需要冷静的是你。为什么不直接对我下命令呢，萨菲罗斯上将？”  
对面沉默了一会。有那么一瞬间，杰内西斯希望这个问题的答案是……是“朋友”，天真得近乎可笑，但是至少他觉得这不应该是自己的一厢情愿。可是那人的回答果然十足的萨菲罗斯风格，不留一点情面，没有一丝妄想的余地。“……因为你不打算听从我的命令。”  
“很高兴你有自知之明。”品尝着嘴里的苦涩，杰内西斯嗤笑一声，“那么我想，再说下去也没什么意义，哪怕我这么做是为了你们。”  
   
所有人都站在克劳德那边，自己是唯一的反派。这个事实如此显而易见。  
但是杰内西斯不在乎。也许克劳德本该有个光辉明亮的未来，他很好很优秀，本人不自觉可其实很讨某类人喜欢。但是从那天开始就再也没有这个可能。杰内西斯永远也无法忘记那时候安吉尔的表情，颓然、麻木、绝望，一贯坚定的眼中再也找不回往日的神采。克劳德的存在让他熟悉的挚友消失不见了，留下来的是个被压垮了肩膀的赎罪者。  
他毫不怀疑，只要克劳德想，安吉尔会就此死去。安吉尔就是这么傻。  
杰内西斯无法忍受这种可能。  
   
“如果你一定要动手，我没有意见。”萨菲罗斯的语调变得格外冷酷，哪怕下一句话是他会杀了杰内西斯也不奇怪，“把他的尸体带回来。”  
“……什么意思？”杰内西斯没有暴露自己的动摇，尽管恶寒顺着汗毛爬上后颈，带起一阵颤栗。他发觉自己愈发看不透萨菲罗斯，英雄的表象下有一层挥之不去的迷雾。“你以为这么说我就会放过他！”  
“不，不是。要怎么做随你喜欢。”萨菲罗斯这般说道。在场的所有人都惊呆了，因为他说得那么认真、那么严肃，内容却又如此可怕——“但是克劳德是我的东西。活着也好，死了也罢，最后必须回到我身边。你只要记住这一点就够了。”  
然后，他单方面切断了通讯。  
   
畸形。  
不知为何，杰内西斯脑中闪现出这个词。他认识的萨菲罗斯本不该与这种词沾边，连最荒诞的梦境也不会发生这种情况。他不确定自己是否想得太多，可是握剑的手却颤抖起来，仿佛窥见了不可名状的古神。  
克劳德垂着头，对那番宣言没有一点反应。他知道这件事。  
他见过这样的萨菲罗斯。  
   
杰内西斯猛地扬起剑。  
   
冰冷的雾气弥漫了整个实验室，滚滚翻腾，人在其中像是行走在云端。温度顷刻便降下来，墙壁上凝了薄薄的霜，在仪器灯光的映照下细碎地闪烁着。杰内西斯那一剑最终还是歪了，斜斜地劈开了灌满液氮的箱子，内容物一下喷涌而出。  
扎克斯打了个喷嚏。他一边观察杰内西斯的脸色，一边抱起克劳德，想要远离寒冷的源头。  
“我允许你们离开了吗？”杰内西斯转过身，剑尖直指扎克斯背心。他看上去残暴依旧，但是眼神出卖了他，他感到疲惫，锐利的杀意消失了。  
“克劳德受伤了，他需要治疗。”扎克斯选择面对他，诚恳地请求，“也许你们之间有些误会，但是之后再谈可以吗？”  
杰内西斯没有回答。  
见状克劳德微微挣扎，“够了，扎克斯。放我下来。”  
“你闭嘴！”扎克斯呵斥道，“我不需要！”他把克劳德曾说过的话原原本本还回去，方才那通对话彻底激怒了他。这个晚上太多混乱、太多惊吓，但是一切过去以后，满腔的怒火怎么也控制不住。“你究竟在擅自决定什么？遇到困难好好说出来不行吗？我就这么不值得信赖？”  
“是的。”克劳德避重就轻。  
“拿走我的特种兵申请书也是这个原因？”  
“……是的。”  
是个屁。他已经明白什么可以相信、什么不能了。“克劳德……那是我的梦想……我的，你明白吗？你考虑过我的感受吗？哪怕将来我要因为这个梦想而死，那也是我的选择、我的期待、我的人生，你没资格替我做出任何决定！”  
责备落在克劳德耳中，也敲打在杰内西斯心尖上。他的脸抽搐了一下，无法容忍这旁若无人的对话继续下去。方才不受控制的手重新握紧剑，要为未完结的事做个了断。  
   
后方传来清脆的崩裂声。然后咔哒咔哒接连不断，是金属被撕裂开时令人牙酸划鸣。  
这里是宝条的临时实验室。  
   
人类与怪物，这个选择杰内西斯没有任何迟疑。他马上转回去，谨慎地查看那个金属箱的情况。第一眼见到时他曾以为那是棺材，大小刚好放下一名成年人类。里面装的东西一定异常凶险，因为整间实验室只有它需要近零下两百度的严寒封冻。  
一只金色的爪子从裂缝里探了出来。  
空气变了，变得令人感到刺痛，一些沉寂已久的东西鲜活起来，带着对鲜血的渴望。它在愤怒。从零下两百度回到室温需要多久？杰内西斯不知道，但是他知道冻僵的士兵浸泡热水时，身上的肉会像泥一样烂下来，一片一片地浮在水上。没有生物能经受这样剧烈的温度变化，特种兵也不行，更不可能马上像这样活动。  
宝条究竟在这艘飞空艇上装了什么？  
撕裂的声音在继续。来不及多想，丢下那两个麻烦的小鬼，杰内西斯果断冲过去，想要在那东西获得自由前解决它。长剑裹挟着特种兵极限的力道捅进裂缝，却在发出了清脆的碰撞声后卡住了。  
能被什么东西卡住？  
杰内西斯难以置信地斜挑剑身，打算直接将那东西连同厚铁箱一同斩断，武器开发部特制的兵器能够承受这样的力量。但是他的剑纹丝不动。毛骨悚然的咔嚓一声后，他知道这柄连正宗也无法削断的战友报废了，它曾陪伴他度过在五台的日日夜夜。  
他反手就将断剑射向火灾报警器，呼啸的蜂鸣声瞬间响彻整个飞空艇。层层隔火墙依次降下，眨眼便将实验区封闭；仪器灯光闪烁了几下彻底停摆，备用电源点亮的红光铺满房间。扎克斯带着克劳德后退，杰内西斯没再理会他们，只是谨慎地等待怪物现出原形。  
   
最先出现的是一双金色的眼睛。  
那是野性的金色，不带一点人性；奇怪的是，看到它们的瞬间，杰内西斯又不自觉地想起萨菲罗斯，也许是因为相似的压迫感。然后他看见断掉的半截剑锋被它叼在口中，尖利的獠牙上下一合，顿时成了碎片。  
看起来就像传说中森冷的吸血鬼。  
他们对峙了一会，都在评估彼此，如果它——他有意识的话。杰内西斯率先扬手，一连串火焰爆响，接连不断地追在动起来的吸血鬼身后，玻璃与魔晄四处飞溅。鬼魅般的身影游走在房间各处，甚至反重力地倒悬在天花板上，破碎的血红斗篷如云雾般散开浮动。他太快了，魔法追不上他的脚步。  
杰内西斯不得不开始移动，不是为了追逐，而是闪避对方的反攻。他从未遭遇过这种战斗，没有一点技巧，只是纯粹的、野蛮的力与力在碰撞，并且——尽管不愿意承认，他可能处于下风。吸血鬼几次被他甩去墙角，眨眼又借势一蹬在金属墙面上留下深深的凹痕，然后更快地朝他袭来。每一次接触都是几乎震碎骨头的冲击，但是对方看起来几乎没受到影响。  
自愈能力竟然强至如此地步？  
重力魔石光芒闪烁，又旋即变得黯淡。不能在飞空艇上使用，它的强度足以让这艘船坠毁。那么——  
尝尝自己的力道吧！  
屏障闪现在身后，整个神罗只有杰内西斯能如此迅速地切换魔法。但是他失算了，半秒不到后护盾破裂开，紧随而来的利爪深深撕裂了他的肩膀！  
比起剧痛，怒火完全攫住了他的心神。他可以忍受疼痛，可哪怕是萨菲罗斯也不曾留下如此之深的伤痛，他无法容忍输给除了萨菲罗斯以外的人。但是接下来的一切发生得太快、他甚至来不及反应，另一波沉重的钝痛击中他，顺着撕开的伤口席卷四肢百骸。他像是沉入了幽深的海域，周围的一切变得朦胧不清，连反应也变得迟钝起来。  
中毒。  
这个想法出现的瞬间，金属的利爪已然贯穿他的胸膛，尽管因为最后关头的闪避只穿透了肺叶，但是杰内西斯已经明白一件事。  
比加诸身体的重伤更令他痛苦百倍的事。  
   
他输了。  
   
   
   
   
『混沌？』拧螺丝的扳手一顿，克劳德从摩托车底下滑出来，摘下沾满油污的手套放到一边。『我知道，你以前提到过。』文森特倚靠在墙边静静地注视他，半边脸埋在斗篷里，一如既往的沉默寡言。他看上去一点也没变，意识到这点的时候，克劳德忽然有点明白当年文森特是怎样看待他们的，在本人已经五十岁的时候。  
『我需要一些资料，关于混沌的。』  
他们都知道要从哪里得到这些信息，但是对于文森特需要帮助这件事，克劳德仍感到惊讶。  
文森特总是擅于观察的，他补充道，『卢法斯死前将WRO的大部分股权转到了你名下，交给基金会运营着，包括那部分……你看起来很惊讶。』  
『是的。』克劳德重新低下头，平静地整理工具箱，『我以为他会是那种活很久的家伙，陨星的时候就是这样。』祸害总是活得比较久，而好人总不。  
『他毕竟是人类。』文森特轻声说道。  
沉默笼罩在他们当中，但是并不尴尬，对此他们已经有了许多年的经验。过了一会儿，克劳德又问，『你需要我做什么？』  
文森特没有马上回答。他久久凝视克劳德，猩红的双眼是温和的、歉疚的，他已经摆脱这种情绪很久，这让克劳德感受到十分不安。他不希望文森特下一句话是抱歉，因为说过这句话的人最后都离开了。  
『混沌。当初露克蕾西亚为了让我活下来，将混沌因子注入我的身体，在那之后很长一段时间我甚至无法认知自我。它是一种本能，星球最为强烈的生存欲望；危机降临以前我尚能控制——』  
『那么现在你也能。』克劳德急促地打断他。  
『克劳德，我很抱歉。』文森特不忍心见到宝石蓝般美丽的眼睛蒙上又一层阴翳，但是他不得不这么说，不得不这么做。他知道命运总是充斥着残酷和遗憾，但是加诸在青年身上的却尤为如此。『萨菲罗斯的因子在星球的循环中污染、扩散，越来越多的灵魂堕入黑暗，星球正在步入死亡。如果这个过程继续下去，总有一天我会不得不毁掉一切生命。你不会让我这么做的，对吗？』  
克劳德嗡动嘴唇，声音变得支离破碎，『所以现在……我要杀了你吗？』  
『我很抱歉。』  
『只剩下我一个了吗？』  
『我很抱歉。』  
『为什么是我？我做错什么了吗？』  
『我很抱歉。』  
   
文森特说了很多的抱歉，苍白无力，每一句都划出更深的伤痕。可是他没办法停止伤害他。他只能站在原地，继续吐露残酷的话语。他很少说这么多话，但是再不说就没机会了。『最近我总是想起我们的旅程，每个人最初的目的都不同；但是到了最后，在北大空洞，世界的命运交到我们手上时，我认为所有人都明白了责任。这不是你的错，只是我已经不再拥有那样的能力，也许下一次见到的就不是我了。我知道责任应当约束自己而非他人，我没有要求你这么做的资格，但是克劳德，我相信你，我请求你——』  
『我们的世界还有希望，请不要让所有人的牺牲化为泡影。』  
   
他再也没有回来。  
   
   
   
火焰使得最后一丝寒气褪去，通红的实验室热得像地狱。但是克劳德依旧觉得很冷，他失去了太多的鲜血，又想起太多糟糕的回忆。杰内西斯的血汇成一泊，火光倒影在上头明明灭灭，暴走的吸血鬼从喉咙深处发出毛骨悚然的咕隆声，随时给予致命一击。克劳德又偏头去看扎克斯，他知道他挡不住他的，在对方做出那番惊人的发言之后；现在扎克斯倒在地上，鲜血从额角淌下。他一直是个英雄，本性如此，不是吗？  
最后他的目光回到文森特身上。看到他的时候他不知道有多高兴，狂喜盈满了他的心。但这不是文森特，他的朋友沉睡在野兽的身躯里，而他曾将野兽碎成一千片。现在他没办法这么做……再也不能第二次……  
他将手覆在泄露的魔晄上。  
   
世界瞬间截然不同。  
“决心不过是记忆的奴隶,它会根据你的记忆随意更改[1]。”舞台剧演员蹲在他身旁，白色的芭蕾裤绷紧了有些滑稽，“当悲伤来临的时候，不是单个来的，而总是成群结队的[2]。”他咧嘴一笑，活像个小丑。  
克劳德沉默地撑起身体，稳稳地站起来。但是他找不到文森特，也找不到扎克斯和杰内西斯。它们实在太多了，接连不断地出现又消失，纷纷攘攘地挤在不大的实验室里。“嘿！”撑着阳伞的女孩跳上手术台，“你在找人吗？真巧，我也是，你看到我妈妈了吗？”她的身体开始流血，从下体流出来，染红了蕾丝边的丝袜。  
不是她。克劳德拨开挡在面前的老人，老人啊呀一声摔倒在地上，抓住克劳德的脚踝要他赔偿。他的手忽然掉下来，是车轮碾过去后的粉碎模样。克劳德没管他，拖着那只顽固的手走到墙边，摸索着找到了液氮罐。  
他不知道文森特为什么现在还没有袭击他，也许不觉得他是威胁，也许正忙于折腾杰内西斯，但是他已经没有余力思考更多，他记不大清自己在干什么了。  
   
“……”  
是熟悉的声音，他在说什么？  
“我……你的……”  
克劳德停下来，有一会真的忘了自己的目的，开始从狂欢节般喧闹的杂音中分辨那个声音。他站了一会，似乎听懂又似乎没懂。  
“我不需要你的同情……滚……”  
杰内西斯。令他想起自己。一直憧憬某个人的存在，却绝望地发觉永远遥不可及。梦想破灭的声音总是相似的。然后他又想起安吉尔，高大的男人久久站立在房门前，被挚友拒绝时只有担忧而非愤怒。  
『他只是生病了，克劳德。』  
“安吉尔说你生病了，不能丢下病人。”克劳德继续拖动罐子走向实验室外面，然后他再也听不见那个声音，它被淹没在噪音的漩涡里消失了。  
   
   
   
踩在胸膛上的脚移开了，但杰内西斯依旧动弹不得。他伤得太重，不断咳血，因为胸膛上的洞几乎窒息。绿色魔石光芒大盛，愈合的速度却慢得令人绝望。但更令人绝望的是吸血鬼变更了目标，不带敌意、却也绝非好意地跟上克劳德，好奇地嗅着少年身上的味道。他说什么？“不能丢下病人”？他以为他是谁？  
杰内西斯挣扎着站起来，这是他的战斗，不需要任何人插手！  
然后他看见克劳德拧开泄压阀，冰冷的雾气喷上飞空艇外侧大片的钢化玻璃……他知道他要做什么了……杰内西斯心下一沉，以他所能的最有力的声音咆哮道，“住手！”  
克劳德若有所闻，微微偏头，脖颈擦过吸血鬼的獠牙。“你在那里吗？”他望着杰内西斯，但很快特种兵就意识到那不是在看自己，他看不见。被电击的人有时候会失去视力。“你在啊……”他眼睁睁地看着克劳德抱住那个怪物——  
玻璃猛地炸裂开，他们双双被风卷了出去。  
   
   
   
   
   
[1][2]出自哈姆雷特。  
   
#最后克劳德视角的幻觉感觉有点像鬼故事……但是不小心混进去一个碰瓷的（什么鬼。  
#此处的“文森特再也没有回来”和第二章的回忆是对应的，指的是他会失去人性；第二章里是因为伤得太重chaos压过本能，上一个世界则是星球引起chaos的暴走。  
#玻璃炸开是因为热胀冷缩；被风卷出去是因为根据伯努利方程，流体流速越快压强越小，压差将两人推出去了。  
#杰内西斯攻略进度：  -50% → 0%


	15. Chapter 15

#萨菲罗斯与杰内西斯的互相伤害  
#忽然告白  
 

冷……困……  
有那么一会，思维完全被剥夺了，麻木的刺痛是维系意识的唯一存在。但是很快，温暖与舒适包围了他，将他拖入更深的梦境中。他想一直睡下去，从那些烦心的事中逃离，什么也不想地睡下去。  
他觉得这个想法有些熟悉。紧接着，上一个这么做的人闯入脑海，将睡意驱散得干干净净。  
克劳德猛然睁眼，眼前却是一片漆黑。咚咚的心跳声沉稳有力，贴着额头传来；一双强壮可靠的手臂揽过他的腰和肩膀，松散得将他固定，并将体温源源不绝地分给他。察觉到他的动作后，那双手试探性地松开，随后将遮蔽光线的暗幕揭去。隔绝在外的冰冷空气一下扑上后颈，克劳德打了个冷颤，彻底清醒过来。  
一双亮金色的眼睛正在注视他。                      
“……文森特？”  
无人回应。  
克劳德避开那双眼睛，难掩沮丧。但其实也没有很严重，他已经习惯了。况且重逢值得高兴，不是吗？他再次把脸埋进宽阔的胸膛，感受肌肉下蓬勃有力的心跳，分不清是因为喜悦还是难受而颤抖。  
文森特……他失而复得的挚友……那段时间最后的慰藉……  
究竟是怎样的痛苦，才会使你迷失自己？  
   
闪电一般，忽如起来的剧痛令克劳德蜷紧身子，咬牙忍耐着。疼痛来自右小腿，隔着裤子伸手稍微触碰了下，令一波深入骨髓的痛感炸开，但克劳德还是设法摸清了情况——胫骨骨折。即使不去看他也知道，一定肿得油光发亮了。  
但是比起疼痛，克劳德优先感受到的是震惊。  
从万米高空坠落，结果竟然是小腿骨折？他的记忆已经模糊不清了，但是克劳德可以确定文森特做了什么来挽回他们的性命，可无论如何都不可能是这种结果——其他地方完好无损，只有小腿骨折？一定还发生了什么。  
闭上眼睛缓了口气，等待疼痛过去。少年推开文森特的怀抱——尽管他很想再逗留一小会，不要那么快面对外头的严寒——文森特没有阻拦，顺从地放开，近乎粗鲁地让他滚到冷硬的地上，痛得半天动弹不得。  
克劳德低估了外头的温度，几乎是一瞬间身体就被冻得麻木，冰冷得空气灌进鼻腔，刺得眼泪差点溢出来。呵出的热气变成冰霜簌簌落下，他意识到这样下去自己很快会失去知觉。  
克劳德扯了扯红色的袍角，模糊间他看清了自己的手，上头斑斑点点是紫红色的淤血。冻伤。 “我必须离开这里，请帮帮我，文森特？”  
吸血鬼施施然站起来，探寻地看着，一言不发。  
他听不懂。  
克劳德垂下手，手搭在有些磨损的黑色皮靴上，忽然用力抓住对方脚踝。“你说过会帮我的。”他不想像个无理取闹的小鬼，文森特不欠他什么，可他就是不甘心，多久没有这样的感觉了？“是你让我求助，是你叫我等你回来……是你说的不会留下我一个人……”语言如此苍白无力，从来就无法传递什么，所以他总是沉默寡言。“求求你……听我说话……文森特，文森特！”  
声音空空荡荡回响在洞穴里，无力而可怜地消失了，一并消失的是那些忽然爆发的情绪，只剩下一点无奈和好笑。克劳德松开手，在地上趴了会，然后向外面爬去，身体在干燥的砂石地上留下一道长长的痕迹。他需要知道自己在哪里，然后尽快回到扎克斯在的地方，因为他想起了一些很久以前的事，这让他感觉很糟。  
可是太冷了，他只穿着一件并不算厚实的毛衣，还在和杰内西斯的战斗中变得破破烂烂。身体开始变得不听使唤，渐渐地感觉不到硌着皮肤的小石子，地面的触感也变得遥远而奇怪。  
   
克劳德断断续续地挪动自己，也许花了很长时间，也许没有；最后他的视野被一片耀眼的纯白所覆盖，雪地在皑皑白日下亮晶晶的，刺得人几乎睁不开眼。参差不齐的柱子兀立在白雪之上——那是生长在极地得极其坚韧的树木，被压塌了枝条，也长不出叶子，却依旧顽固地活着。他们坠落在荒野了。  
克劳德地手轻轻碰上洞口的积雪，却不再有融化它们的温度。  
动起来，必须动起来，这只手还能再伸向更远的前方，抓住本应该抓住的那个人，他不会再失败。克劳德费力地眨眼，意识一片模糊，呼吸变得缓慢而安详。光线变得黯淡，恍惚间指尖刮过柔软的布料，他绷紧身上每一块肌肉，拼尽全力抓住它，仿佛抓住了整个世界，心满意足地叹息着。  
“扎克斯……”  
   
吸血鬼又站了一会，不明白这是什么意思。他稍稍偏头，眼中闪过不大明显的迟疑；然后他发觉少年似乎要冻死了，于是从一座雕塑再次变成活物，重新将克劳德拥进怀中。猩红色的披风包绕着他们，暖和又舒适。  
寂静的、一望无垠的雪原在极昼下泛着苍茫白光，间或回荡着细碎的啪嗒声。吸血鬼靠坐在干燥的洞穴边缘，抱紧怀里冻僵的身体，直到他重新温暖柔软。金色的眼睛微微发亮，像个守望者，无所畏惧地注视大地尽头，那里正奔赴而来一群白色的野兽。  
   
   
   
萨菲罗斯抵达冰雪村已经是那通电话后十八小时的事；本身花不了这么久，但是流程要走，还要瞒着安吉尔，不得不耽误这些他根本无法忍受的时间。战时应急预案根本没能撼动这些繁文缛节分毫。所幸将军的身份总算提供了点便利，在差点把钢笔戳进总务处秘书那双凸起的金鱼眼后，调用飞空艇的文书终于被盖了章，他得以在驾驶室找到一个位置，盯着PHS开始发呆。过了好一会才发觉自己依旧穿着便服，这才随便拿了套制服换上——上一次穿得这么正式还是在安吉尔与杰内西斯晋升的时候。  
萨菲罗斯对自己有点恼火。                
在飞空艇上的时间足够他冷静下来，从卢法斯那了解事情的大概，制定周密的计划：封锁消息这一步已经被卢法斯完成了，他只需要把无关人员赶上这艘飞艇送回去，把克劳德找回来，顺带抓捕宝条宝贵的样本。他会找到他的。然后萨菲罗斯可以随意编造一些借口，最后一切就像从未发生般平息下去。应该是这样的。  
但是他的心里有一千只野兽在咆哮，迫切地要把什么撕得粉碎，否则永远得不到安宁。那是克劳德——他可以给予他疼痛、命令他去死，但是这样的权力不属于其他任何人；那是杰内西斯——如果是其他人，他不会有一点为难，更不会感到……受伤。  
仿佛被背叛了一样。  
离开飞空艇，踏上并不算陌生的土地，一切准备好的说辞最终只剩一句冰冷的讯问。  
“杰内西斯在哪？”  
   
杰内西斯在宝条的实验室。  
萨菲罗斯可没想到这样的场面。他认识的杰内西斯从来都是优雅的、从容的，还有点无伤大雅的风骚……但是现在，他的朋友——哪怕现在他也不认为他们的友谊会就此崩毁——萨菲罗斯从未见过这么虚弱的杰内西斯。  
脸颊泛着死一般的惨白，嘴唇带着危险的乌青，他看起来糟透了……萨菲罗斯不知所措地想，视线不自觉地从掺着酒精味的绷带上移开，落在实验室被映成绿色的墙壁上。宝条拿着笔记本走来，潦草地从仪器上抄下几个生命征。  
“他——”  
“你什么时候出发？”宝条头也没抬地询问，没精打采、胡子拉碴，充满了不耐烦，“它身上没装定位，时间拖得越久越难找到，我不想在这种破事上耽误太多时间。”  
“我会把它带回来的，现在告诉我，杰内西斯怎么了？他不可能恢复得这么慢。”  
“……你想知道？”  
“有什么我不能知道的？”  
宝条停下笔，将钢笔揣回白色实验服的口袋里，合上笔记本，慢条斯理地推了下眼镜。“没什么。”他漠不关心地说，言语间有些微妙地嘲讽，“去问霍兰德。他负责的事我怎么会清楚，我又不是蠢货，但是……出问题是可以预料的。样本V也许促进了这个过程，这很有趣，也很危险，不过对你而言都不是问题。”期间小声咕哝了什么词，但是萨菲罗斯完全没注意。  
“你是完美的，萨菲罗斯。”宝条抬起头，他其实并不矮，只是喜欢弓着背，懒懒散散；阴鸷的眼中闪过某种令人不快的愉悦，“完美得没有任何存在能影响。”他捉起萨菲罗斯的一丝银发，欣赏而陶醉地轻搓着，“你不应该被影响。”  
萨菲罗斯没有动弹，也没有说话。  
宝条无趣地松开手，他也没什么好说的，至少现在还不是时候。这里已经没他什么事，他准备去隔壁房间看看那片魔石的碎片，自从带来北边后，监控数值上发生了剧烈的变化——这比一个半死不活的废品要有趣得多。  
离开房间前，他停顿了一下，微微一笑，“到这里来之后，似乎没看见安吉尔家的小朋友，你知道他去哪了吗？”  
“那种事，”萨菲罗斯头也没回，像是回敬什么一般开口，“去问卢法斯。”  
   
宝条离开后，萨菲罗斯又沉默地站了一会。燥热的供暖有些过了，他松开衣领，脱下制服外套扔在床头，然后拉过椅子——拖曳出一声刺耳的尖叫——大喇喇地坐下。  
“我知道你醒着。”他抱着双臂，垂着头；随即扭曲了嘴角，失控地踹了一脚床沿，输液管摇摇晃晃，“不打算说点什么？你欠我一个解释。”  
“我不想见到宝条，”杰内西斯睁开眼，扯掉针头坐起来，“但现在，我发觉更不想见到你。”  
他露着精干的上半身，一番动弹下伤口又有些崩裂，湿漉漉地化开一片红色。“别看了，你的小朋友还不至于给我造成多少伤害。”他讨厌萨菲罗斯的眼神，冰冷的、不信任的……怜悯的。什么时候他需要被人怜悯了？  
“你不是没事的样子。”萨菲罗斯皱眉，“霍兰德那边怎么说？”       
“也轮不到你来关心。”                                                                                              
“你非得这么说话吗？”  
“那么你想怎么样？”杰内西斯懒懒地靠回床头，尽管看起来很从容，但萨菲罗斯还是注意到动作间的僵硬，“你根本不关心。承认吧，你现在想关心的只有克劳德，所以不要装得仿佛你在乎一样。这不像你，很恶心……”微微皱起脸，杰内西斯不大情愿地吐出那个词，“也很畸形。”  
他们之间陷入了可怕的沉默。或者本应该是可怕的沉默。萨菲罗斯觉得自己有愤怒的权利，这件事完全是杰内西斯的错，但是他现在连好好说话都不肯，他们之间再没什么可谈的。但奇异的是，积压在过去的一天里、随时都会爆发的怒火渐渐地淡了。也许是因为克劳德不会死，他不会真正地失去他；也许是因为他从未见过这么虚弱的杰内西斯；也许只是因为，这还是这么久以来第一次，他们的交谈中没有出现诗句。  
萨菲罗斯很惊讶，自己居然注意到了这件事，一直以来他总是忽略如此显而易见的事实。  
   
『有时候人会因为太在乎而害怕，不敢接近重要的东西。』  
   
他不明白，如果在乎为什么能够不去接近；但是他又知道这是真的，因为他曾见过克劳德尖叫着避开他的母亲，哪怕他们之间的爱真实存在——那种纤细的、只会带来痛苦的情感。这个念头有点可笑，不，是十分可笑。可是萨菲罗斯竟然觉得……觉得杰内西斯尖锐刻薄的言语并非他真正想要展露的，嘲讽的脸皮下是与他一样痛苦的心。他不认为自己了解他的朋友们，至少关系没有那么亲密，可是他知道安吉尔不会忍耐一个总是“伤害”他的人。  
萨菲罗斯想，也许自己终于变得有点像个人类了。  
“我很生气。”声音有点沙哑，仿佛喉咙被黏住；但是萨菲罗斯不知道还能说些什么，他能够学习相处技巧的对象就那么几个，最可悲的那几个，所以他只能直接地把自己的想法说出来。“但是这和我担心你并不矛盾。如果我不在乎，出现在这里的人就是安吉尔，你知道这意味着什么。”  
杰内西斯看起来被吓住了，瞪着他，一言不发。  
是的是的，他知道这一点也不萨菲罗斯，简直傻透了。萨菲罗斯别开脸，不明白为何简单的对话会变得这么尴尬，尴尬得他差点忘记最初目的。“如果你明白了，现在，让事情简单点，告诉我你为什么要杀克劳德。”  
                                                                                  
假使方才杰内西斯有那么一点要软化的倾向，现在再也见不到丝毫端倪。他冷淡地哦了一声。  
萨菲罗斯差点又想踹过去。  
所幸这一次杰内西斯配合了一些，在这件事上，只要不是安吉尔，就没什么不能说的。并且结果也不错，是克劳德自己找死，现在他们的手都是干净的。杰内西斯开始觉得自己也挺恶心，不过他已经习惯了。“那个小鬼总有一天会害死安吉尔。就是这样。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“我倒想问你是什么意思。你的东西？”  
“我没有回答你的义务。”萨菲罗斯抿紧唇，避开杰内西斯探寻的视线。  
“是——是，英雄大人只需要知道他想知道的，没必要满足别人卑微无聊的好奇。”杰内西斯又露出惯例的刺人的笑容，但是不太成功，肺部的创伤令他咳起来，“随便你，反正他已经死了。”  
萨菲罗斯下意识地搜寻房间，给杰内西斯找了杯水。  
杰内西斯一顿，没有拒绝，但是也没有喝。这个蠢货难道不知道他现在不能碰水吗？  
“如果这能让你还我一点清净，让一个伤员好好休息，那么听好了。五年前安吉尔执行了一个秘密任务，在尼布尔海姆——不是那一次，之后还有一次。尼布尔海姆发生了严重魔晄泄露，你知道的，哪怕有幸存者也会发生变异。所以安吉尔给了他们最好的结局。”  
“……就因为这个？”萨菲罗斯没反应过来。他甚至不知道安吉尔经历过这种变故，同僚总是因为一些他不明白的原因低落，所以他无从分辨哪些是严重的、哪些可以忽略不计。“你为什么会认为，克劳德会为了尼布尔海姆报复安吉尔？”  
“这还不够吗？你不知道，克劳德已经跟怖恐分子混在一起，关于这点你可以请教我们的副总裁。我已经给过他机会，我给了他很多机会，我一直在避免最糟的情况发生。在你什么都不知道的时候，在安吉尔自以为瞒得很好的时候，我处心积虑地要把他们分开，如果我做得到就不会——”  
“你只是认为他会这么做，所以不断地找理由。”萨菲罗斯毫不留情地戳穿他，“你总能找到合适的理由。说到底，就是不相信他。”  
这句话深深地激怒了杰内西斯。“为什么是我要付出信任……为什么我要认为自己是错的？在我试图挽回一切时，毫不知情的你又在做什么？你宁愿袒护他，也不愿意相信我哪怕分毫！”  
萨菲罗斯不赞同地压低了声音，短促而压抑地反诘：“我没有偏袒他，这些都是事实。”  
“我不是你，大英雄，我不知道你的自信是怎么来的，但是我没有强大得能保护所有人！”杰内西斯忽然激动起来，脸颊泛起病态的红晕，淡蓝的眼中亮着骇人的青色。他的声音已经哑得不行，嘴里全是血味，肺里疼得马上就要烧起来，可就是控制不住地说下去。“我只知道选择了一方就必须舍弃另一方，我只知道人性经不起考验，我只是不想直到事情发生了才后悔。我受够了，我不想再失去，只要克劳德活着我就不得不针对他……我们不一样，萨菲罗斯。不一样。”  
他扭曲了嘴唇，恶意在那明显的偏袒刺激下袒露无疑。“你根本就不明白，萨菲罗斯，什么都不明白，所以不必再为难自己装得好像能够理解一样。”  
萨菲罗斯的脸色彻底阴沉下来，猛然站起身，居高临下地俯视杰内西斯。杰内西斯不甘示弱地瞪回去，别人或许会害怕，但是他不，他拒绝承认自己不如萨菲罗斯。他们的谈话破裂了，但是那又如何？哪怕他将永远失去这段友谊、甚至要面对安吉尔绝望的责备，杰内西斯绝对不会后悔。  
“……你是这么看我的？”              
“我想，这毫无疑问。”他以前怎么就没发现萨菲罗斯是个令人失望的恋童癖？杰内西斯恶狠狠地啐了一口，只有这样才能让心里好过点，“You freak.”  
                                                
“你真是个，糟糕透顶的朋友。”良久，萨菲罗斯从牙缝里挤出几个字，“最坏的那种。”  
“承蒙抬举，我不知道我们之间竟然存在友谊。”杰内西斯反唇相讥。  
   
“确实存在过。”萨菲罗斯讽刺地翘起唇角，整个人一下子放松起来。这个笑容深深地刺进杰内西斯心里。他们之间结束了。“最后我还是有必要向你说明一件事。如果克劳德真的与怖恐分子有所接触，那也是我的命令。”  
“继续？”                                            
“我命令他接近怖恐分子，然后向我提供情报。”  
“哪怕现在你还在替他辩解，可至少别是这么可笑的理由，我不想被愚弄。”  
“不是玩笑。”萨菲罗斯摇头，银发扫起细微的弧度，言语间轻描淡写，“你应该听安吉尔烦恼过他的旷课记录——就是这么回事。小孩子的条件得天独厚，能让人放下戒心，轻易得到连塔克斯都无法获取的情报。”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”杰内西斯嘲弄地笑笑，“你自己能信吗？一个孩子？”  
“如果你不相信他有这样的能力，为什么又认定他能伤害安吉尔？”  
“这不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”  
杰内西斯张口，有很多反驳的话可以说，但是看着萨菲罗斯冰冷的视线时却什么都说不出来。他马上意识到，这是真的。没有谁会用这么荒诞的故事当借口，更何况，这样的谎言没有意义——事情已经无法挽回了。“好，你一直将他置于危险中——可他为什么要听你的？”  
   
“这就是我想告诉你的，希望你之后少管闲事。”萨菲罗斯垂下眼，不去看即将到来的胜利，他并不渴望这种胜利。他只是想起来很多年前、又仿佛是最近才发生的，克劳德和安吉尔的那个拥抱。宁愿被伤害也无法放开的拥抱。从那一刻起，他就不再担心胡妮丝死后没有东西能拴住克劳德，这些年他也确实是这么做的。“克劳德可以为安吉尔去死，就是这么简单。”  
“你想暗示什么？你在跟我说爱可以战胜仇恨？”杰内西斯喜欢那些戏剧里浓烈的情感，可是他不信这个，因为不信才喜欢。  
“我没这么说，不过也许是。”  
杰内西斯几乎要笑出声。他很难过，该死的难过，可还是很想笑。这话可是萨菲罗斯说出来的。“好的，这和你的间谍故事有什么关系？”  
“拉普索道斯中将，别假装没猜到。你以为我是用谁要挟他的？”  
“……”  
萨菲罗斯没有再说下去，他不确定说得太多会不会被发现更深的秘密，但是他知道杰内西斯总是想很多，这部分足够对方产生某种判断。他开始觉得无所谓，杰内西斯对他的看法已经不重要了，他会让它们变得不重要的。  
他疲惫地想，也许真的到此为止了。  
   
   
   
萨菲罗斯很快把这次小冲突抛诸脑后，还有更重要的事要做——组织搜索队伍，然后寻找单独行动的机会。克劳德已经20个小时没有移动过位置，现在一定需要他的帮助。这附近有野兽，他不希望自己过去的时候看到的是被啃得干干净净的骨架。  
内心里某个地方依旧隐隐作痛，他已经很久、很久没有这样的感觉。如果在乎一个人的结果就是这样，那么他后悔了；也许宝条说的并不全错，至少，他不应该被任何人影响。  
但仿佛与他作对似的，前脚刚离开实验室所在的民居，一声爆炸就从镇子的另一头传来。萨菲罗斯不得不停下脚步，遥望小镇的另一端。街上没有人，这个时间其实是深夜，尽管这里没有夜晚。石子路上铺着厚厚的雪，走来时的脚印已经变得模糊不清。他顺着望向道路尽头，黑色的浓烟升腾，那边是卢法斯他们落脚的地方。  
他们怎么就不再晚点呢？既然已经错过了他和杰内西斯的争吵，不如再错过接下来可以预见的疯狂质问。  
他跑了几步，忽然觉得事情不对劲。常年对抗怖恐分子使得他熟悉他们的套路，追到这种冰天雪地的破地方来不可能是为了卢法斯，这应该是一个谋算已久的计划，目标应该在更早前就定下。  
这是一次佯攻。  
萨菲罗斯猛然停下脚步，以快上几倍的速度疯狂往回赶，冰冷的风刮痛了脸颊，又灌进肺里几乎令人窒息。卢法斯自然是有人保护的，不需要他操这个心，但是实验室这边——  
   
他其实不想承认，哪怕杰内西斯只会带来伤害，他还是该死的在乎他。  
   
还没走近实验室，萨菲罗斯就被守门的袭击小分队发现了，但这只是他懒得掩饰。萨菲罗斯实在太快，提起正宗，没有任何人来得及反应，冰冷的锋芒裹挟着压抑恐怖的力量闪过，像裁纸般嗤的一声削掉一片头颅，也将惊叫永远地埋在了异乡的土地上。腥臭的热血喷溅在雪地上，带着热气陷了下去。一个人？两个人？十个人？他没有数，没有任何区别，他们甚至来不及发出惊恐的尖叫来警告同伴，无助而绝望地死了。神罗英雄本就为了杀死他们而生。  
萨菲罗斯随意踢飞挡在他面前的脑袋，头也不回地往里面走去。死不瞑目的袭击者瞪着离去的背影，咂咂嘴，露出奇怪而扭曲的表情。一片雪花落下，融化在他血丝遍布的眼中，变成眼泪流了出来。  
   
狭小的走廊迅速向后退去，快得无法在视网膜上留下影像。几步跨进地下室的入口，萨菲罗斯已经听见金属磕碰的铿锵铮鸣，万幸没有枪响，看来他们是想要秘密行动。回过神来的时候他已经回到杰内西斯的房间，恰见到对方一杆子把入侵者打飞出门。  
他用的是挂吊瓶用的金属杆。  
两人面对面，尴尬而又无言地对视了一会。萨菲罗斯觉得自己真的是傻透了，无论哪方面都是。这是杰内西斯，确实，无论如何都轮不到他担心——他们得以成为朋友的原因，正是因为杰内西斯强大得有这个资格。  
“宝条在隔壁。”杰内西斯倚在门边，矜持地提醒道。  
“我知道。”萨菲罗斯马上回过神来，被烫着般转身就走。  
杰内西斯不屑地嗤笑了声，拎着杆子跟了上去。           
   
他们听到一些模糊的对话，其中宝条特有的、干瘪却尖锐的声音非常容易辨认。  
“……我记得你，我一直觉得十分可惜。可你怎么会认为能杀得了我，样本……F？”宝条的习惯，有时候会给编号，说明这算是个值得重视的样本——大部分时候他连编号都懒得给。“想想我做过的那些事，你怎么会认为，我没有一点保险？”  
“闭嘴！艾菲，你……”  
“魔石。”另一个短促的女声压抑地吐出一个词。  
二人据守在门外，仔细倾听房间里头的动静以判断位置。杰内西斯看向萨菲罗斯，他身上带着热腾腾的新鲜血气，不过自己也没好到哪去，自己的血、钝击之下敌人的血和成一片，干成了恶心的褐色。萨菲罗斯回头看了他一眼，没什么表情，但是在多年相处下二人还是达成某种默契——杰内西斯心情变得十分复杂。  
一男一女，萨菲罗斯负责男性，自己负责相对柔弱一些的女性，没什么可争论的。  
“谢尔斯，杀了他。”                       
“我很好奇，是什么让你如此急着送死。”宝条慢条斯理地说，一点也不关心自己的处境，“我本以为你是来求助的。”他神经质地咯咯笑着，“你觉得自己还剩多少时间？”  
“什么意思——”                                     
“动手！”  
                                                
就在怒吼爆发的瞬间，萨菲罗斯的位置已然只剩下一道残影，银发的特种兵跳上墙壁，在空中翻转一圈后以干脆利落的弧度扑向格斗家。狭小的空间使得正宗无法施展开，他偏头避过钝重的拳风，右手拨开格挡的手臂，左手狠狠地抡上了对方的鼻梁！蓬松的血雾炸开在空气中，然后淅沥沥的洒在地板上。  
青年踉跄了一下，仰面倒下失去了意识。  
宝条坐在地上，慢条斯理地捡起变形的眼镜在衣服上揩了揩，重新戴回脸上。他的脸肿起一边，嘴角也有血迹，不过没什么大碍。这副狼狈的样子让萨菲罗斯翘起嘴角，旋即冷淡地压下。  
他转身，惊愕地发觉，和这边的闪电战相同，杰内西斯那里也已经结束了。  
杰内西斯被并算不上娇小的女性反剪双手死死地压在身下——哪怕他受了伤，也不该是这样的局面。  
   
“萨菲罗斯。”艾菲卡紧杰内西斯的颈椎，她有拧断它的力量，“给谢尔斯治疗。”  
“别听她的！”杰内西斯把吃痛的闷哼咽下，死死地盯着萨菲罗斯，“你要是敢——”  
“哦不，我不想听你们矫情的废话。这件事没有这么复杂，我们让它简单点。”宝条扶着柜子站起来，顺手从盘子里摸了一把锋利的手术刀，蹒跚走到谢尔斯身边。他向艾菲晃晃刀，露出一个令人战栗的笑。  
“萨菲罗斯！”艾菲勒紧杰内西斯的手臂，骨骼错位的声音咔哒响起。杰内西斯一声不吭。  
“他的拳头很有力，值得称赞。”宝条顺着那条胳膊上结实的肌肉往下捏，一直捏到手腕的位置，“这里有一些韧带……韧带是很脆弱的东西，一旦损伤就再也恢复不到原来的强度。”他轻轻划破浅表的组织，“现在，它们断了。”手术刀猛地插进关节当中，昏迷中的青年剧烈地抽搐了一下，呻吟转醒。  
“你难道不在乎你的同伴吗，萨菲罗斯？”  
“同伴？累赘可称不上同伴。”宝条扶了扶眼镜，“况且你有资格这么说吗？”  
“你在生气，可是你为什么生气？”他探寻地打量女人英挺的五官，如同多年以前打量那个满脸憎恨的孩子，憎恨给予人类超出极限的力量。“外面死掉的也是你的同伴。是你命令他们来送死的，现在他们依照你期待死了，不值得高兴吗？”  
没有一丝动摇，艾菲很熟悉宝条这一套。“是你们杀了他们。”           
“不，不，是你，显而易见。我知道你们怖恐分子喜欢‘正义’，为了‘正义’可以牺牲掉其他一切，某种程度上我们是相似的，但是根本上有所不同——我能够承认自己的错误，科学是可证伪的，可是你们不能，所以你们只不过是邪教。”轻蔑地总结，玩味地啧啧出声，深褐的眼中闪烁着猎手般锋利的光芒，“但是你和他们都不一样，样本F。你想要的只有复仇，你愚弄他们，利用他们，你是多么的——”  
“住口！”  
“……多么完美。”  
完美。宝条所能给予的最高赞誉。  
“你还有三十秒。”  
宝条垂下头，一刀割开了谢尔斯的颈静脉。  
“艾菲……不要管我了……”谢尔斯闭着眼睛，断断续续地喘息，血泊在他身下扩大，生命迅速地流走。“走吧。只要你还活着……我们就还有希望……我知道的，我都知道，可我还是想你活下去……你是我的……梦想……”  
   
“我同意。”萨菲罗斯忽然点头，“我放你们走，你把杰内西斯还回来。”  
“这可不是什么明智的决定。”宝条皱眉。  
“我想，决定权在我。”              
萨菲罗斯蹲下来，荧绿色的光芒从魔石中散发，带着温暖与舒适的力量。他听到杰内西斯在那边骂骂咧咧，聒噪地令人生厌，于是头也不回地丢了一句“闭嘴，你怎么会觉得自己没有一个怖恐分子重要？”，这句话总算还他一点清净。  
宝条嗤笑一声，不置可否。  
不去理会汇集在他身上的视线，萨菲罗斯专注地给青年进行治疗。他觉得这没什么好犹豫的，如果自己处于那样的位置，杰内西斯会怎么做显而易见。有那么一会他有点走神，记忆飘到很久以前，安吉尔告诉他的那些事上。他被许多人憧憬，杰内西斯还收藏了一打的海报……那些海报现在还在吗？  
                                                          
“萨菲罗斯，”艾菲接住扔过去的男人，极为强悍地抗在肩膀上，面对他们开始后退，“你和我想象的不一样，可是我不明白，你究竟为何而战？”  
萨菲罗斯一愣，艾菲已经迅速消失在视野中。  
   
                                                           
   
杰内西斯趴在地上没有动弹，分不清是剧痛还是耻辱沉甸甸地压着他，叫他抬不起头来。但是如果萨菲罗斯走过来，伸手要拉起他，则更是可以预想的难堪。他咬牙撑起身体靠在门边，右边的手臂脱力地垂下，总算没太丢脸。  
反正早就没有尊严了。无用的尊严，可他就是在乎，除了尊严他不知道自己还剩什么。  
萨菲罗斯和宝条发生了一点争执，顾不上他这边。  
   
“带着累赘她走不远，比起单独撤退更容易找到。”  
“这不是你被感情蒙蔽的理由。你做的很不好，我非常不满意。”  
“随你。”萨菲罗斯不耐烦地说。  
宝条并没有露出被冒犯的神情，他也许是神罗上下与萨菲罗斯相处时间最长、也最为了解他的人，他知道该怎么和萨菲罗斯说话。撩拨得恰到好处、却又不会真的招致反抗的那种。“这是你的失误，你有责任弥补它。现在任务优先级变更，你待在这里，只要魔石还在他们就会回来，替我抓住她。”  
萨菲罗斯皱眉，也许本人并没有注意到，他皱眉的模样与宝条竟隐隐有些相似。“外面那个怎么办？”                                         
“样本V？它没那么重要，我冷冻了五年还没找到破坏机体的手段，随它去吧。”宝条的念头变得太快以致叫人分不清真假，这又是一次试探吗？他状似无意地询问，“还是说，你有什么必须离开的理由？”  
“……没有。”  
“很好，要知道我不打算耽误你任何事。”拍拍萨菲罗斯的肩膀，宝条往实验室外走去，期间没有分给杰内西斯一点视线，“嘶——我去处理一下伤口，待会见。”  
   
房间重归寂静，能听清彼此的呼吸。        
萨菲罗斯垂头站了一会，站成了一座雕塑，实验室刺眼的白光洒在身上，好像褪了色一样。杰内西斯把这个不切实际的念头甩出脑海，蹭着墙站起来，恶狠狠地把脱臼的关节掰回原位。疼得直打颤，但是也还好，没那么疼。  
这里不需要他。他一秒也不想多待。现在他只想离这里远远的，待在没有萨菲罗斯、没有神罗、没有一切的乱七八糟玩意儿的地方，哪怕变成庸碌的废人，也好过直面自己的失败。他觉得自己的人生就这样了，不会更好，却也不可能更坏，心里只余一片诡异的平静。  
但是杰内西斯走不开，像被钉在地上，又好像扎了根，只能一眨不眨地注视萨菲罗斯。  
他从来没见过这样的萨菲罗斯。看起来和平时差不多，但是他知道，他知道的，尽管不可能……可是眼下萨菲罗斯看起来是藏不住的无助。  
   
可是这与他何干？  
杰内西斯绷紧脸颊，拒绝说出询问的话。  
   
但他是为了你才这样的。他在乎你。  
这个念头搅得杰内西斯心烦意乱。管他做什么？如果萨菲罗斯不想做什么，他会拒绝的，没人能强迫他，杰内西斯卑鄙地想。但是他又清楚地知道如果不是自己的无能，萨菲罗斯就不必留在这里，而是去做他想做的事……想做的事。一个想法忽然击中他，暧昧不明的、但是杰内西斯已经抓住了那一瞬间的灵光，再也摆脱不了。  
他不受控制地发出声音，他几乎听不出那是自己的声音。  
“你想出去……是为了找到克劳德？”  
萨菲罗斯没有承认，甚至没有一点动静，但是他也没有否认，于是杰内西斯知道事实了。  
“你说的是真的？那时候？”他知道那是真的，只是想再确认一次，“哪怕已经死了，你还是想要他？”  
细不可见的点头。  
“不……这不可能。你大可以拒绝宝条，你可不归他管。”  
轻轻摇头。  
“无论如何，卢法斯已经组织搜救队了，他恨不得把常驻的两百人全都扔出去，他们能做的事比你要多得多。如果他们找不到，你更不可能。你没有一定要去的理由。”  
“我有。”萨菲罗斯终于说话了，淡青色的眼中闪烁着显而易见的痛苦，看得杰内西斯惊呆了，“我一直以为我只是不想失去他，但是现在我忽然发现，我可能……想保护他。”  
   
“我搞不懂你。”良久，杰内西斯难以置信地摇头，“你不觉得自己很矛盾吗？”  
“我也不明白。不过已经无所谓了。”  
“有所谓。”杰内西斯咬咬牙，脑子一热，不晓得自己究竟是怎么说出那番话的。也许是因为这是自己的责任，也许是他从未见过萨菲罗斯如此脆弱，如此……接近人类。他们明明几分钟前撕破了脸皮，可是杰内西斯终于意识到，正如同萨菲罗斯会为了他回来一样，他没有办法放着这样的萨菲罗斯不管。“如果你能说服我，我会代替你出去。”  
那一瞬间，萨菲罗斯耀眼得杰内西斯几乎无法直视。  
   
   
   
   
#不知为何老萨变得有点软，剧情有点不受控制……不过他在云片面前不会软的（笑

感谢@aalice安利的电脑，款式很帅气，我超级喜欢。也感谢其他推荐的朋友。


	16. Chapter 16

大地在震颤。  
   
杰内西斯拉紧缰绳，陆行鸟原地踱了几步，机敏而灵巧地翘起脑袋四下张望，从他的角度能看清大家伙长长的睫毛，一上一下地扑闪着。雪原呼啸着风的声音，粗糙的、空洞的，细辨之下夹杂着轻微的轰鸣。  
他翻身下鸟，积雪不浅不深地没过膝盖；一阵火光过后，露出下边盖着灯芯草的土地，现在已经被燎得漆黑。杰内西斯摘下墨镜，谨慎地跪下，侧耳贴上地面倾听。很快他便意识到，那是浩荡如洪水般泛滥在大地上的军队。  
这鬼地方哪来的军队？  
杰内西斯安抚地薅了薅鸟脖子处柔软的绒毛，让她安静下来在原地等着，自己挑了棵还留着点枝杈的树，几下蹬上树梢，大堆的雪块扑簌簌砸下。他差点没能站稳，肩膀的脱力影响了他的动作，胸腔传来被火炙烤一样的刺痛，不过没有最初那么难以忍受。他不知道宝条对他做了什么，可能是一些通用的应急处理，情况不算太坏，尽管也称不上好。他应付得了，更糟糕的情况都挺过来了，不是吗？  
缓了一会，杰内西斯直起身子眺望远方——他甚至不需要刻意眯眼就能看得十分清楚——太震撼了，无论是什么，庞大的数量足以使它们变得震撼。大片的雾气和冰晶狂乱地翻卷着腾上天空，在阳光的照耀下闪烁着细碎的光，奔跑的怪物在其中影影绰绰。那不是人类可以对抗的力量，任何妄图阻止它们的人只会被碾成碎片，那是……星球的意志。  
这个想法忽然出现在杰内西斯脑海中，没有一丝丝预兆，但是他知道事情就是这样，如此突兀，却又如此自然。  
然后他反应过来，它们正前往他来的方向。但是他不打算往回走，基地有萨菲罗斯，不需要他。而现在，杰内西斯要去确认一件至关重要的事。  
   
   
   
睁开眼睛时扎克斯觉得喉咙和后脑勺都很痛，眼睛干涩，还有点想吐。很快记忆如潮水般涌来，被吸血鬼按着头砸向墙壁、杰内西斯如同殉道者般被贯穿在半空——他算是见识到生物研究部的厉害了。还有克劳德，他们最后竟然留他一个人和那种怪物对峙，一想到这里愧疚几乎将他溺毙。但是如果他能得救，克劳德应该也没事，对吗？  
“早上好。”卢法斯合起上电脑，翻腕看了眼手表，“也许是晚上好，扎克斯。水在床头。”  
房间很暗，厚厚的窗帘挡住了窗外的光线，模模糊糊地滤过一点噪音。  
“……卢法斯？”扎克斯坐起来，觉得晕得更厉害了，简直有一千只苍蝇在脑子里轰鸣，乱哄哄的又吵又烦。来不及多想为什么神罗继承人会纡尊降贵来探望一个普通的列兵，扎克斯迫不及待地问道，“克劳德没事吧？杰内西斯呢？”  
卢法斯没有马上回答，他的表情有点奇怪，微妙地扬着眉，冰蓝色的双眼审慎地打量扎克斯。房间里有暖气，所以他依旧穿着他得体的西装，一如既往的从容优雅。“有事。”这句话叫扎克斯心提了起来，“杰内西斯没什么，特种兵的体质，你知道的。但是克劳德的右手韧带连着神经一起断了，可能以后再也没办法抓握——不知道他有没有跟你说过，他的梦想是成为安吉尔那样的人。”  
“一定有办法治好的……”扎克斯变得不知所措，几乎是乞求地看着卢法斯，想得到一个肯定的答案，“这里是神罗，安吉尔还是他的监护人，他会好起来的……”  
“也许吧。”卢法斯不置可否，举起已经凉得发涩的咖啡轻啜着，“杰内西斯为什么要这么做？”他忽然这么问。缜密的提问技巧，有助于得到不加掩饰的反应，尽管他觉得对付扎克斯可能不需要这么复杂，  
“他……我不知道。我只是晚上偷偷溜出来，想和杰内西斯谈谈，然后——他们之间一定有些误会，最后杰内西斯已经停手了。”他下意识略过了萨菲罗斯的部分，和其他严重惊吓的部分相比几乎微不足道，况且那样的情况下，奇怪的宣言似乎发挥了应有的作用——也许只是英雄大人的一次随机应变，对方总归是了解杰内西斯的  
那么，杰内西斯真的动手了。卢法斯终于确认这一点。他并不打算相信那个小女孩的话，哪怕他们之间有些联系，但是接二连三的佐证又是另一回事。这使得卢法斯十分困惑，真的，他也很讶异自己最先感到的竟然不是愤怒，因为这件事实在太不合逻辑。  
“我听说他们关系不太好。”卢法斯状似随意地猜测，“杰内西斯和克劳德，他们之间似乎有些矛盾。”他其实并不认为是这个原因，如果这种程度的私人恩怨就能影响一名将军的判断，那他真的要对评估系统乃至整个特种兵计划产生怀疑了。  
但是，特种兵计划真的如宝条宣称那般安全吗？克劳德是否从安吉尔身上察觉到了什么？这和杰内西斯的行动有什么联系？  
“蒂法。”这个名字打断了卢法斯的思考，他当然知道蒂法是谁，带着沾血的耳钉来到他面前，那该死的其实是一个定位器。“那天杰内西斯带着一个女孩过来，叫我核查她的名字，但是因为克劳德认识她所以没有继续。”混乱地按着额头，扎克斯不确定地继续说着，“杰内西斯在怀疑什么……也许和她有关，我们应该找到她……”把一切弄清楚，然后一切就会和原来一样。  
   
不，不一样了，他不能假装什么都没发生过。  
扎克斯痛苦地闭上双眼，自我厌恶在心里泛滥。说实话，他已经做得足够好，同期的士兵里几乎没有比他更优秀的，在几千几万人中脱颖而出一度令他自豪，这也是为什么安吉尔最终会选择他。可是现实无情地击溃了这个幻觉，他不想拿自己并非特种兵作为借口，事实就是如此，他不够强大。  
下一次会是谁？他还要这样眼睁睁地看着？他不是为了这种结果来到神罗的。        
   
“卢法斯，”甚至没有敬称，惯例的副总裁或者先生之类的，卢法斯似乎也不打算指出这一点，他总是要和他父亲不一样的，“我想，并且我会成为一名特种兵。”  
卢法斯不是很懂这种头脑简单的家伙，换了个边翘起腿，双手交握搭在膝上，“这是向我求情的意思？”  
扎克斯摇头，又点头。  
他和其他所有收拾行囊、背井离乡来到米德加的年轻人没有区别，打小时就从酒馆里的闲磕、报纸首页大篇的版面了解并向往那个陌生又迷人的城市、神罗以及英雄。印着英雄的征兵海报贴在最显眼的的地方，他看着它们长大，一个男孩子怎么能不向往英雄？老一辈总是笑着摇头，“又一个傻小子”，然后踢着他们的屁股把人赶走；这就是他对自己未来的全部理解，简单粗浅。在军队过得还算顺利，也没有通常那种梦想和现实落差下的挫败感，事实上他只要努力就可以朝着自己希望的方向前进——英雄就是萨菲罗斯、安吉尔、杰内西斯那样的，也是他终将会成为的。  
但是现在心里淤积着一种奇怪的情绪，快爆炸了，然后那些以前没想过也不愿意去想的问题忽然变得清晰。如果成为英雄不是结果，而只是一种手段、或者附赠品呢？难道他不是应该为了什么成为英雄吗？  
“如果我是特种兵……”非常自然、直接地脱口而出，“我就能保护克劳德了。”  
不仅仅是克劳德，还有一切他在乎的人、他想要捍卫的意志，他需要这样的力量。  
——他必须当上特种兵，无论阻挡在面前的人是谁。  
   
错愕在卢法斯脸上转瞬即逝，很好地掩饰过去。他冷静下来准备继续打岔前的话题，却发觉什么也说不出口，他只是……只是忽然没了心情，扎克斯的话触到了卢法斯心中为数不多的柔软处，戳得有点疼了。  
但是这不代表卢法斯会变得友善——恰恰相反，恶意不受控制地溢了出来，“没那个必要。”  
“我知道，不缺那样的人，他毕竟是你的——”  
“他不需要，扎克斯。”语气变得讽刺，带着毫不掩饰的愤怒，“克劳德已经从九千米的高度掉下去，再也回不来了。”  
卢法斯敲打着膝盖，耐心地等待扎克斯反应过来；他知道自己在做什么，把原本顺利的诱导问话弄得一团糟，这件事本该交给塔克斯的。但是现在他的心里空空荡荡，从看见落地窗巨大的破洞开始心里就跟着缺了一块，迫切地在寻找什么填满它。也没有特别难过，他不是那种情感充沛的人，就只是……只是不能接受。  
怎么会这么莫名其妙呢？好好的一个人，忽然就没了，明明之前还一起吃了晚餐。  
   
“……什么？”扎克斯没听明白，“什么意思？”  
微妙地翘起嘴角，“字面意思。”  
   
他们没能谈得更多，在这一点上卢法斯是觉得可惜的。方才阁楼下边一直传来嘈杂的声音，现在有人上来确认情况。自昨天的爆炸后塔克斯加强了警备，有些过于小心了。他们对自己的失职感到惶恐，尽管这件事卢法斯要负上责任——他已经无暇顾及那个连累克劳德的小姑娘究竟有什么打算，也许她自爆了，也许已经跑掉，他一点也不想知道。  
“副总裁阁下，我们需要转移。”来人没有一点礼貌地推门而入，当然，卢法斯很快就意识到她不需要礼仪，“我想您不会拒绝走上一趟的。”  
艾菲居高临下地俯视卢法斯，目光中满是轻蔑，她甚至不需要武器。蒂法跟在她身后，怔怔地看着卢法斯，然后又猛然望向扎克斯。  
“克劳德是安吉尔的小孩？”  
   
   
   
杰内西斯捏紧PHS，捏得金属结构咯吱作响，在令人牙酸的曳鸣中变形了。飞空艇两小时的行程他得不间断地奔波上一整天，忍耐伤痛和刺骨的寒冷，得到了一个真相——他并不想承认的真相——萨菲罗斯在克劳德身上装了发信器，PHS则是小小地改装成了定位仪。  
他恶狠狠地把废铁摔进雪地里，恨不得放声咆哮。他宁愿自己什么都不知道。这算什么？他的朋友竟然——哦对，现在不是了，他管不着萨菲罗斯的事。  
可是萨菲罗斯怎么能这样？那是萨菲罗斯，是他一直憧憬的——  
杰内西斯沉默良久，忽然被烧着般跳下鸟背往岩窟走去，走着走着又放缓了脚步。他闻到了刺鼻的狼粪味，也许马上要见到的又是一地的骨头碎肉，令他想起那段充满耻辱的记忆，心头颤了一下。强迫自己爬上斜坡，长剑立在身前戒备随时可能发生的袭击，最终他踩上干燥的砂岩地，探头向昏暗的洞里看去。  
金色的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁，白色的群狼警惕地注视它，龇牙发出咕噜咕噜的威吓。但是在此起彼伏的白色皮毛间，一颗小小的金毛脑袋露了出来，枕在某只母狼柔软温暖的肚皮上。杰内西斯还能看清母狼丰腴的乳房，另外几头小家伙团在克劳德身边，贪婪地吮吸着乳汁。  
仿佛为了证明什么似的，母狼埋头舔了舔克劳德的脸颊，湿哒哒的口水反射着晶莹的光。  
这跟他想的可不一样。  
   
克劳德被这阵骚动惊醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，抬头时露出压出红痕的半脸，嘴唇上还有一圈耐渍。很好，他看起来过得好极了，至少比自己好得多——杰内西斯觉得自己该愤慨的，但不知道是被萨菲罗斯气过头还是因为奇迹的生还惊讶过度，此刻竟保持了冷静。  
“你还活着。为什么？”  
戒备在克劳德眼中苏醒。感应到危险的头狼不安地站起来，压低身子，尾巴夹得紧紧的，眼神凶恶而野蛮。它的一只耳朵只有半截，肩胛骨和腰侧有不少地方因为伤疤没毛，看起来不太漂亮，但绝对够狠。其余白狼跟随它的行动，散开来试图占据有利位置。  
它们的努力是徒劳的，一个简单的火焰魔法就能把它们全部炸死在封闭的洞窟里，事实上杰内西斯也不明白自己为何没马上这么做。  
“有人帮你。”他怎么会忽略这么明显的事实？克劳德身上的伤痕都消失了，然后身边守着这些野兽，金眼的野兽，他很难不联想到那个吸血鬼。“所以，你认识它，你们是一伙的。”而他竟然还傻傻地感到了……愧疚。“这也是萨菲罗斯指使你做的？”  
少年试图站起来，被俯视的压迫感令人不适，但是很明显他做不到。杰内西斯终于注意到他无法动弹的腿，记忆里不曾有这处伤。这就很有趣了，那个高度掉下去，不可能只有腿受伤，显然是被谁打断的。但是那只吸血鬼为什么要这么做？为了阻止克劳德跟着？  
“怎么不说话？我以为你该辩解的，在你已经无路可逃的时候。”  
“你打算听吗？”克劳德认真地问。  
他们两个之间达成了一种奇异的和谐，至少此刻，杰内西斯不再感到那些负面情绪，而是把这当成一件单纯的任务来做。他实在太疲惫，懒得想更多了。“不打算。很高兴你有自知之明。如果是别的时候，我或许还有一些问题想问，也可能给你机会说点遗言，毕竟是惯例。但是很遗憾，现在我赶时间。”  
“扎克斯还好吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“你不会伤害扎克斯，对吧？”  
杰内西斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，那个一直没什么表情的克劳德、臭屁又冷漠的小鬼，此刻竟然流露出软弱的乞求之色。  
“他什么都不知道，我什么都没跟他说，我们只见过几面，他会帮我只是因为他是个傻子，对所有人都很好的那种，就和安吉尔一样。对不起……我不知道我做错了什么……但还是对不起……”他看起来那么卑微，头快低到尘埃里了，上一次和杰内西斯对峙的时候他的眼中还燃着不屈的斗志，“我会让你杀死的，再也不耍什么花样，但扎克斯是无辜的。”  
他太惊讶了。“……是什么让你如此傲慢，以为有和我谈判的权利？”     
“谈判？不，杰内西斯，这不是谈判，我在警告你。”有那么一瞬间，那双稚气未脱的眼睛流露出骇人的煞气，五官扭曲狰狞得和守在他身前的头狼一样，但是杰内西斯依旧能辨认出色内厉荏之下深深地恐惧，“如果你敢动扎克斯，如果你敢破坏这一切，我——”  
“你怎么？”杰内西斯下意识反问。  
克劳德竟然笑了。  
他们认识那么多年，尽管关系并不亲密，杰内西斯依旧有许多机会与他相处，但这还是第一次见到克劳德笑。  
“我会杀了你，杰内西斯，无论多少次从坟墓里爬出来。”  
   
杰内西斯并没有明白这句话的意思，或者说他擅自理解为某种虚张声势。他只是有点想笑，虽然很惊讶，但好笑还是占了上风。看起来萨菲罗斯是单方面执着于这个毛头小子，然后，克劳德似乎更在乎扎克斯？真他妈解气啊。  
“可以。”无论如何，克劳德至少赢得了他的尊敬，在死亡面前没有那些人惯常的丑态，“我答应你。”  
   
变故发生得实在太突然，以致两人都没能反应过来。剑芒闪烁的瞬间头狼一跃而起，带着恶臭的獠牙扑向杰内西斯——这本该是被轻易化解的，他理当轻松将这头野兽的脑袋削成两半，脑浆烟花般四溅。但是没有，杰内西斯的动作慢了致命的半拍，獠牙狠狠地撕开他的肩膀，猛地将他带倒在地上。  
可怕的群狼眨眼便将杰内西斯的身影淹没，此起彼伏地撕咬着鲜活的血肉。  
这对杰内西斯而言已经没什么感觉了，更为剧烈的痛苦贯穿了他，从里到外熊熊燃烧着。像是什么无法逆转的开关被启动，先前微微好转的伤势骤然爆发，肺部的血液汩汩淌，从口鼻溢出来呛住了气道。他觉得自己分裂成了两半，一半正与炙热的剧痛搏斗，另一半则在冷眼旁观，等待着某种一直虎视眈眈要占据他的东西降临。  
克劳德扶着岩壁站起了来，冷漠地注视着他，仿佛末日审判降临。  
——是这个意思？这就是你的警告？  
没来得及思考更多，杰内西斯的世界迅速堕入一片死寂的黑暗。最后有什么温暖的东西覆在了他身上，如此舒适，如此轻柔，让一切疼痛消失殆尽。  
恍如生病时母亲的怀抱。  
   
   
   
这里是哪？  
杰内西斯困惑地从床上坐起来，他觉得自己从没睡过这么硬的床，背都硌得痛了——五台那时候例外，不过那干脆就没有床这种物件。而且讲道理，这床未免太过短小，他甚至无法伸直躯体，腿还悬空地搭在床尾上。要是让他知道是哪个新兵蛋子把他搬上来的，铁定马上去打断那家伙的腿。  
他开始观察自己所在——没有其他人，所以杰内西斯几乎是懒洋洋地打量这个房间。乏善可陈，没有比这个词更合适的形容，单调得他不想再看第二眼。也正因如此，床尾正对着的那幅印着萨菲罗斯的征兵海报变得格外显眼。萨菲罗斯，无处不在的萨菲罗斯，是不是每个人都想把他裱起来挂墙上？  
翻身下床，钉靴陷进了木地板中，杰内西斯想起上一个待的地方是雪原；而这里，气候宜人，甚至有些热了——他竟然还穿着厚大衣；阳光穿透熹微的雾气落入房间里，安静而祥和。这种感觉非常舒适，也非常怀念，就和故乡一样。然后他才后知后觉，胸部的伤口不再疼痛。  
不知道出于什么心理，杰内西斯弯腰朝床底捞了一把，结果真给他捞出一个小铁盒。里头零零散散装着些破烂玩意儿，仿制的军牌、剪下来的报纸、弹弓。他嗤笑一声，把盒子盖上丢回床底。  
这个家庭显然没有男主人。杰内西斯想把那双不大方便行走的钉靴换下来时，只在屋子里找到了女人和小孩的鞋，完全没有另一个男人应该存在的痕迹。他开始巡视客厅，没指望能找到电话之类的通讯设备，但是直到现在还没个人影就十分奇怪了。他注意到窗外有根电线杆，两只麻雀正在上头梳理羽毛；很久以前巴诺拉通电话的时候也是这样的制式，也许可以顺着找到通讯设备。  
矮柜上的百合花散发着淡淡的香气，杰内西斯不由得走过去，顺手掀开一旁倒扣着的相框。  
美丽的女人静静地朝他微笑。  
木门吱呀一声轻晃着，杰内西斯猛然回头，恰瞥见一片黑色的衣角闪过。他追上去，但是转眼便失去了对方的踪迹，街道空空荡荡，看起来还是和方才一样祥和宁静，却叫杰内西斯从骨子里感到阴冷。如果是个玩笑，未免过分了。  
这里是尼布尔海姆。                    
   
徒步走了约五分钟便抵达电线的终点，并且顺利在旅店找到了电话。他其实没指望能接通，理论上他应该陷入了某种幻觉，可能是未知的魔法——而幻觉本质上是依赖人脑的，如果他能自己脑补出接线员那才真的可怕。事实上，他应该想办法赶紧脱离这个幻觉，天晓得自己的身体被啃剩多少，唯一不这么做的理由就是他不知道办法。  
漫长的转接过后，电话竟然通了。  
“天！又有新人了！我是说，我快憋疯了，求别挂！”欣喜若狂的男声从对面传来，隔着半个大陆和一片海洋，明显地失真了，“你是谁？在哪里？我们能见面吗？”  
“……这里是杰内西斯，请帮我接拉扎德。”  
“没有，没有拉扎德，也没有海廷加，谁都不在……等等，你是杰内西斯？”对面怪叫一声，杰内西斯不得不把听筒拉远了点， “我儿子一直想要一等兵的签名……忘记介绍，我是克拉伦斯，克拉伦斯•哈特兰，都市开发部二科。请问您有萨菲罗斯的签名照吗？”  
杰内西斯啪的一下挂了电话。  
   
半晌，他觉得自己真是傻透了，重新拿起听筒拨号，又得再次等待转线的十几分钟。  
   
“喂？喂？您还在吧？太好了……看来信号不太好，您在什么地方？”  
“西大陆。”  
“您怎么会在那里？”  
“我应该在哪里？”杰内西斯奇怪地反问，想知道会有什么回应。  
“您在那边执行任务吗？”  
“你问得太多了。”因为这小小的饶舌皱眉，杰内西斯按捺着不快，“现在，回答我的问题，我为什么不能在西大陆？”  
哈特兰先生沉默了一会，古怪地笑了，笑声里充满快活的气息。“您一定是刚来的，不过您很快就会明白了。哈，我先去找手指了，我们一会再聊！”  
通讯被单方面切断了。杰内西斯拿着听筒，茫然地盯着停留在大堂桌子上搔首弄姿的苍蝇，一时之间有些不明所以。作为一名浪漫主义诗人，所有的文学作品里，他最不习惯的就是缺乏美感的荒诞派。  
   
杰内西斯的茫然一直持续着。他无所事事地漫步在空无一人的街道上，泥土被雾气浸湿，沉沉地黏在靴底，每一步都黏糊糊的叫人烦躁。无处可去，尼布尔海姆也没多大，很快他就逛完了一圈，最后又回到了初始的屋子附近。现在他知道这里是克劳德的家了，对于进去这件事开始打从心里抗拒，但是没办法，也许这里有着离开的线索。  
站在玄关处，看着拾掇干净的客厅，杰内西斯最终还是脱掉靴子踩上地板。  
这次他得以更仔细地观察这间屋子。从安吉尔的三言两语中了解过的细节重新在记忆中苏醒，即便如此，他知道的部分也不多。单亲家庭，朴素甚至是艰苦的生活条件，这些故事他根本不在乎。回过神的时候，他已经再次站在了萨菲罗斯的海报面前，不自觉地伸手描摹着银发飘扬的弧度，一点一点，仔仔细细。  
不该在这浪费时间的，但是他没办法停止。  
他甚至能想象一个家境不好的孩子，小心翼翼地收集他所能得到的任何周边，宝贝似的藏好。他能明白……他明白的……因为自己也曾迷恋着这个英雄。哪怕自己不再是少年，英雄不再是一个遥不可及的背影，他依旧记得……萨菲罗斯是他孩提时代的憧憬，是远比诗篇诱人的梦想。窗户忽然哐的一声关上，杰内西斯一惊，意识到那个家伙的存在不是他的臆想，这里真的还有另一人的存在。但是光着脚翻出窗户可不是他的风格，他只是慢悠悠地走到窗边，探头向外望去，泥泞的地上印着清晰的脚印——毕竟，对方似乎在刻意留下痕迹。  
离开以前，杰内西斯最后一次回头望了眼海报。  
萨菲罗斯还是那么无可救药的耀眼。  
   
脚印断断续续地通往山上，经过草地时踩出显眼的小径，涉过溪流进入森林后折断不少灌木的枝丫，一直引导杰内西斯往更深处走去。也许是陷阱，也许不是，反正他也没有更多的选择。影影幢幢的树影与光斑越过他的肩膀，落叶腐烂的瘴气和青草的清香混合成一种微甜的气味，最终被一丝熟悉的魔晄味取代。  
就是这里，杰内西斯可以确认，有什么东西在呼唤他，心脏在胸腔里疯狂地悸动着，不受控制的开始往里走。  
他确信自己没来过尼布尔海姆，更不可能走过这里的魔晄炉，哪怕这些工程在结构上大抵相同，他也不可能这么顺畅地穿行在悬空地吊桥与管道之间，径直前往一个似乎已经知晓的目的地。仿佛来到了另外一个世界，外面是自然的、富余生机的，这里只有冷冰冰的机器，尽管有了轰鸣声，却更加了无生气。愈往核心区前进内心的躁动愈发明显，后颈一阵发麻，寒毛倒竖，许久不曾有这样的感觉。  
最后杰内西斯停在一扇贴着封条的金属门前。他走过和安吉尔一样的路，停驻在一样的门前，带着一样的困惑——然后毫不犹豫的打开了禁忌的房间。热浪扑面而来，几乎要将皮肤烫焦。  
他毫不意外在这里见到克劳德。少年还是最后见到的样子，衣服破破烂烂的带着血迹，坐在炉舱的中央平台边，无所事事地晃荡双脚。  
   
“是不是无论如何，我就是拿你没办法？”杰内西斯在门口处观望一番，发现通往中央平台只有一条不怎么宽敞的管道，不过对他而言并不困难，困难的是要如何跟眼前的少年对话。他有很多问题想问，谜团一个接一个远超预料，却无法开口——说服被害者原谅凶手？这种事杰内西斯可做不来。  
他走到克劳德身后，在这个位置，能够一脚把对方踹下去。  
真是无聊透顶的想法。  
他在克劳德身边坐下，屁股底下顿时传来一阵炙热，如果这是幻觉，未免太过真实。顺着少年的视线看去，脚下魔晄冒着泡翻腾，过于明亮的光芒看久了有些眩晕，他似乎看到魔晄里涌出几张狰狞的人脸，无声地哀嚎着。杰内西斯皱眉，重新把视线转回克劳德身上。  
“它们曾经是生命。”克劳德突兀地开始了一个无关的话题，杰内西斯拿不准这是什么意思，“生命之流在星球循环往复，死者汇聚融入，然后终有一天以不同的形式回到我们身边。有时候我觉得他们从未离开，在风中，在阳光下，在雨露间，每一朵盛开的花都有他们的存在。”  
“所以……你是个星球教教徒？”  
“但是精炼成魔晄后，他们死了。一点存在过的痕迹都不再留下。知道这一点的时候，我很难过……可能也没那么难过，只是想起了尼布尔海姆；他们消失的时候也许像被烧死一样痛苦，毕竟魔晄那么烫。”  
“哦。”杰内西斯干巴巴地回应。他忽然发觉他们之间反了过来，通常情况下，克劳德不可能说这么多话，而自己也不可能如此的言语贫乏。但是他确实不知道该说什么。  
“你不动手吗？”克劳德抬头看他。  
“如果能让我离开这个鬼地方，我很乐意。但是显然这取决于你。”轻哼一声别开视线，“说到底，盲目的杀戮不过是无能罢了。”  
话音刚落，杰内西斯自己先愣住了。不……不是这样……可是他不明白，自己为何要那么执着杀死克劳德。一旦意识到这点，先前发生过的一切疯狂地闪回脑中，掀起惊涛骇浪，一直以来的信念崩塌了。他在做什么？试图杀死一个因为他们而失去故乡的孩子？用一个错误去弥补另一个？  
不，不对。杰内西斯按住额头，剧痛猛然炸开。他的想法完全改变了，变得如此生硬突兀，这种转折绝对不是自然发生的，有谁在纂改他的意志。他掐住克劳德的脖子强硬地拽过来，咬牙切齿地质问，“你究竟对我做了什么？”  
“你在这里吗？”克劳德反抓杰内西斯的手，深深地望进他的眼里。  
“别用这种眼神看我！”又是这种眼神，自以为是、高高在上，甚至带着……怜悯。所有视线中他最厌恶怜悯，仿佛自己有多么可悲似的，明明想要的事物、想实现的梦想都已尽收囊中，他的人生已经完美无缺。“不要故弄玄虚，以为我真的不敢杀你？”  
克劳德涨红了脸，被悬空举在沸腾的魔晄上方，拼命挣扎着。简直可笑至极，难道在幻觉里还需要呼吸？不是应该轻松支配一切吗？  
“你在……嫉妒……”  
“嫉妒谁？你吗？”可笑至极！  
“我以前一直……不明白……但是现在……明白了……”克劳德放开挣扎的手，将性命完全交到杰内西斯手中。他似乎想要触碰杰内西斯的脸颊，可惜手臂不够长，半途脱力地垂下，眼中流露出浓厚的悲哀。“杰内西斯，我想见到真正的你[1]。”  
   
『我想见到真正的你。』  
无数声音汇聚，跨越亘久的时间与距离，清越地穿透胸膛，令他从灵魂深处颤栗。  
   
杰内西斯手一松，旋即回过神来揪住克劳德的衣服猛地甩回平台上。他再也没余裕去管克劳德这档子烂事了，刺耳的尖叫挤在脑子里，逼得他快要发疯。真正的他？真正的他是什么样的？难道不是一直如此？他早就知道自己足够卑劣，任性、自我、善妒，还需要他再承认什么？他还要将自己的伤口撕扯多久，才能得到真正的安宁？  
   
不……不是的……还有别的……  
他捂住脸，颓然跪下，紧紧地蜷成一团，绝望满溢他的心，最终泪流满面。为什么会变成如今的模样……为什么会有那么多东西阻挡在他面前……为什么人总是无法坚持自己选择的道路？  
他多么希望自己没有想起来。  
   
“我明明只是想成为……英雄。”  
   
   
   
“你就是我。”  
克劳德喃喃自语。  
   
那些情感太过鲜明、太过浓烈，顷刻便将他淹没在痛苦的汪洋中。真实总是令人痛苦的。他分不清哪些属于杰内西斯、哪些属于自己亦或是那个过去的幽灵，只记得那种憧憬是多么甜美，又是多么令人绝望。萨菲罗斯总是带来绝望，他就是绝望本身，无论什么时候。  
可是，即使终有一天会成为罪无可恕的恶人，还是会有人这么在乎的。  
那是萨菲罗斯啊。是英雄、是梦想、是渴望，哪怕是不得不无数次将他杀死的那些日子里，他依旧想过……依旧可耻地希望着……萨菲罗斯本可以选择另一条道路……  
细碎的啪嗒声落在杰内西斯胸膛上。克劳德一度以为是自己的眼泪，但不是的，黑色液体滴滴答答连成线，浸污了本来就微潮的绷带。视线开始模糊不清，伸手一抹发觉全是污秽，不知道是哪里流出来的，到处都是。他胡乱地擦了一下，越擦越多，有些力不从心。狼群焦躁地在他身边走来走去，发出低低的呜咽。  
接触的时间太长……这一次可能真的不行了……  
他挣扎了几下，重新跌回杰内西斯身上，闭上了双眼。

 

[1]本传中爱丽丝对克劳德说的话

#建立连接的时候……两位是半裸的……  
#具体原理，大概就是克劳德挡狼的时候，杰诺娃因子由侵蚀杰内西斯转为优先侵蚀克劳德，然后杰内西斯终于有机会从精神层面反制之类的。


	17. Chapter 17

杰内西斯打了个喷嚏。  
最先感到的是一阵久违的宁静，筋疲力竭后的放松，每一口吸进肺里的空气都变得轻快起来；直到此刻他意识到之前的那些日子里，压抑与沉重是如何将他纠缠，又如何将他压垮。新添的伤口隐隐作痛，但是就连这种疼痛也是不一样的，他能感觉到暖洋洋的刺痛以及正在愈合的痒意，甚至有点享受。  
极地明亮的白光洋洋洒洒从洞口落进来，冰晶在悬浮在剔透的空气里，闪闪发光。杰内西斯偏头凝视这种脆弱的美丽，专注而虔诚，即使被刺得流泪也无法移开视线——太美了，活着这件事就是美好本身，明白这一点时，整个世界都变得焕然一新。  
他下意识伸手触碰之前留下的那道贯穿伤，然后才注意到有什么东西压在身上。战士的本能先于一切思考，反应过来时已经颠倒了位置，翻身死死地将对方制在身下。目光快速掠过周围环境，狼群已经消失不见，再次低头时眼中映入一张狼狈至极的脸。  
克劳德。  
操。  
杰内西斯烫着般甩开手，连剑都顾不得找，站起来就往外走，怎么来的怎么回去。失血过多带起一阵眩晕，他摇晃几下靠上岩壁，又顽强地站直身子走进冰天雪地。睡的时间应该不久，地上还零散着狼群的脚印，显然它们追着陆行鸟跑了；杰内西斯从破烂的大衣兜里翻出几颗不常用的魔石，准备用诱饵把他的坐骑找回来——这片大陆上还没有比陆行鸟能逃的生物，她会没事的。  
魔石碰撞发出清脆的声响，在阳光下折射出美丽的色彩。杰内西斯一怔，注意到那颗即便是在召唤魔石中也与众不同的、流淌着火焰的红色，曾经几次派上用场，但是渐渐地被他弃之不用，遗忘在了角落里。他甚至不记得自己带着它，而最初得到的时候，却是那么的欣喜若狂。  
无论有多少传说，不死鸟无法挽回已经逝去的生命。  
这件事他比任何人都要清楚。

杰内西斯开始往回走。他的心情很平静，平静过头了。  
如果是以前他也许会为自己找些借口，他不能让克劳德带着那么多秘密死去，或者不能欠下对方救命的恩情——但是他知道，自己只是不希望他死，就只是这样而已。简单承认一个事实对他而言是如此困难，比忍受伤害还要困难，以致总因此错过太多。  
也许回去后应该和萨菲罗斯好好谈谈……

克劳德孤零零地躺在那儿，一动不动，和他离开的时候一样。杰内西斯松了口气，至少不必面对某些可以预想的难堪，但是他的心又马上沉了下去。太冷了，对特种兵而言并非难以忍受，但是对普通人而言却是致命的。有些研究员喜欢鼓吹“不可以骤然改变温度”这套说法，但是杰内西斯知道保暖是挽救失温的唯一选择。洞窟也许曾经是某些动物的居所，散落着一些干草和树枝，他用它们点燃了火，并在火光下看清所有细节。  
……这些是什么？  
黑色的、湿漉漉的痕迹，和它们相比青紫色的冻伤都变得不那么狰狞。杰内西斯犹豫了一下，伸手轻轻触碰——如果具有传染性，想必现在再担心已经来不及了——这个动作带起一阵颤抖，还有一声压抑的呻吟。  
“克劳德？”  
低声呼唤的时候感觉有点怪，他已经不记得有多久没说出过这个名字，舌尖带着陌生的干涩。他甚至不知道自己能这么心平气和地等待，上一次品味这种宁静是什么时候？  
克劳德微微颤动嘴唇。杰内西斯没听清，凑近了点。  
“妈妈……”虚弱的呜咽断断续续，听得人心头一颤，“我好疼……妈妈……”  
“我可不是什么陆行鸟妈妈。”杰内西斯嗤笑了声，笑得十分勉强。右手搭上冰冷的身躯，手环镶嵌的魔石闪烁着莹莹绿光，这是其他特种兵想不到的，哪怕是萨菲罗斯——那家伙大概还和以前一样，只会用复活解决问题，虽然大部分时候确实够用。  
驱散（Esuna）之后再是治愈（Cure），如果不想骨头长错位再打断一次的话，治愈必须维持在最低限度。青紫褪去，取而代之的是惨白的皮肤泛起一点点受冻的粉红；杰内西斯检查过没有其他外伤，特别是想象中的撕咬——最后的时刻有人护住了他，他以为至少会有一点误伤的。现在想想真是可笑，这么小个东西，竟然试图盖住他？在他做了那一切之后？  
他笑不出来。现在他知道萨菲罗斯说的是真的了，哪怕他极力否认，最后正确的那个总是大英雄。是的……克劳德是无害的……他只是不想面对自己的失误，从那时开始一直……  
黑色的部分没有丝毫好转的迹象，杰内西斯将自我厌恶放到一边，相当困惑地举起克劳德一侧手臂观察。摸起来黏黏的，微妙的恶心，不像是溅上去的液体。他在腐烂，杰内西斯猛然反应过来，看起来像星云散开的斑痕其实是烂掉的组织。但哪怕是坏疽也不可能这么快？  
忽如其来的挣扎在手中复苏，杰内西斯差点让克劳德就这么挣开，他下意识按住另一只抗拒的手臂，膝盖压住少年的大腿避免骨折的地方二次受伤。“别动！我不会对你做什么！”  
这句话可信度少得可怜，杰内西斯没指望有用，事实也如此，又一波激烈的反抗涌起。他不想太用力，但是没办法，收紧五指的时候仿佛挤压烂泥一样又挤出一些液体，令有洁癖的他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
睡眠魔石被他放在——？  
克劳德猛地睁开双眼。

他们对视了有那么一会儿，很快杰内西斯发觉克劳德并没有在看他，那双蓝眼睛因为惊恐睁得大大的，穿透他看向某个虚无的地方。那种表情太具迷惑性，杰内西斯不由得跟着颤了一下，回头看了一眼。  
“求你……不要……疼……”克劳德压抑地啜泣着，重新拉回杰内西斯的视线，每一声歇斯底里的哀叫都尖锐得令人心碎，“对不起对不起……啊……”因疼痛而窒息的哽咽，精致的五官在痛苦中扭曲，杰内西斯不确定他是不是在哭，“博士……博士……”  
博士。这个词信息量太大，一瞬间许多东西闪过杰内西斯脑海，最后定格在实验室惨白灯光下的萨菲罗斯身上。  
但是他没能想更多，克劳德竭尽所能抓住了这转瞬即逝的空档，小小地身躯中爆发出不可思议的力量，竟一下掀翻了体型差距悬殊的特种兵。杰内西斯知道事情要糟，在克劳德爬起来把自己的腿彻底报废以前，马上按着他的后颈压回地上。少年的手死死抠进砂石里，扒出一道又一道抓痕，看得杰内西斯心烦意乱。  
“放开……救我……谁都好……”  
一股怒火忽然腾起，杰内西斯强硬地把克劳德翻过来，狠狠地甩了一个巴掌。“看着我！”他不想看见克劳德求饶，这个人不能是克劳德，不能是……自己的原因。 “我就在这里，你不是要看吗？好好看清楚我是谁！”  
短暂的安静，蓝眼睛中闪过一丝清明。杰内西斯近乎唾弃地发现，自己竟然松了口气。  
“杰内西斯……？”半晌，克劳德迟疑地问道，“是你吗？”  
“是我。”  
“你会杀死我，对吗？”  
“不会。”他知道他不会相信，却还是急促地解释，哪怕只是一点也好想让克劳德稳定下来，“过去了，都过去了。已经没事了，我不会再对你做任何事。”  
“不……”克劳德绝望地摇头，“你不能……不明白……”剧烈的咳嗽打断了接下来的话，黑色的液体从口鼻呛了出来，一瞬间杰内西斯以为是血，但是比血好不到哪去。他小心翼翼地放平克劳德的身体，这次不再有挣扎，力气耗尽了，但是蓝眼睛还是一眨不眨地盯着他，盯得他想移开视线。  
“没事的，呼吸、只要呼吸就好。”这个场面似曾相识，许多年前杰内西斯也曾这么说过，现在的他还和那时候一样吗？人总是在不知不觉中变得那么多吗？“没有人会伤害你，我保证。”一顿，他终于找到了那颗该死的睡眠魔石！让这一切都见鬼去吧！   
宝石般的眼睛渐渐蒙尘，却强撑着不肯闭上，黑色的眼泪流了出来，触目惊心。“求你，求你了……”他终于安静下来，带着惊恐和无助，陷入深深的噩梦中，“杀了我……”

把克劳德拎回火堆旁，杰内西斯颓然地坐在一边，惊觉自己出了一身薄汗，背火的一面凉飕飕的。他觉得自己应该整理一下得到的情报，那些错乱的话语指向某种显而易见的可怕事实，以及自己所经历的一切，都是绝佳的佐证。但是现在他很乱，很多念头乱哄哄地充斥在脑子里，关于克劳德的、关于自己的，谜团一个接一个，像是被猫挠乱了的毛线，完全找不到头。  
『杀了我……』  
不，不行。也许一小时前他会这么做，但不能是他几次被救下后的现在，他不能让克劳德死在这里，死在他的手上。人的念头可以变得这么快吗？杰内西斯不知道，可他现在发自内心希望克劳德能活下来，他可能真的有点……害怕。  
杰内西斯坐了一会，忽然回过神，脱下自己的大衣铺开在地上，然后开始扒克劳德的衣服。被掩盖的部分同样糟糕，他开始担心这种侵蚀是否已经累及内脏，能否经得住接下来的颠簸，也许状态维持（Resist）有些作用。但无论如何，得先想办法保持干燥。他希望手下升高的体温是因为篝火或者是某种错觉，睡眠和发热，在这种环境下足以夺走一个成年人的生命。  
说起来，萨菲罗斯的发信器究竟装在哪？小小地走神了一下，杰内西斯很快将这个不重要的问题抛到一边，最后将克劳德完整地裹在大衣里。现在他非常怀念那群凶狠的小东西，因为狼皮显然是不错的选择。

洞口传来细碎的脚步声。  
就在杰内西斯想着会不会太巧了的时候，一个金毛的脑袋在洞口晃过，贼眉鼠眼地瞄了几下，旋即发出欢欣的咕咕声，缩起翅膀强行挤了进来，背上驮着的行囊刮擦出沙沙声。总算有件好事，军用鸟训练有素，带着他的全套装备回来了——其中就有雪原特供睡袋。  
“你会没事的。”杰内西斯安抚地揉了揉克劳德的脑袋。  
手头动作一滞，杰内西斯忽然想起一些很久以前的事，那时候他和萨菲罗斯交头接耳的问题真是羞耻得不得了。但是现在他终于摸到了，和想象中完全不一样的、蓬松柔软的触感。也就这么回事。他低低地笑出声，为这迟到已久的感慨，也为像个傻子似的自己。

 

这种感觉很熟悉。克劳德想。  
曾经也有人这样抱着他，颠来颠去，有时候又放在晒得发烫的卡车上，另一些时候是落叶和树枝的铺盖。他所能记得的只有明晃晃的日光，断断续续地充斥在视野里，世界被染成一片纯粹的白。有人一直在跟他说话，他知道是扎克斯，五年的时间里他们只有彼此，哪怕他不记得一切，也不可能忘记他。  
但是他听不清。直到最后一句——  
『等我回来。』  
“你回来了吗？”  
“……什么？”  
颠簸停下。睡袋被揭开一个小口，动作小心谨慎，没让冰冷的空气灌进来。克劳德有点留恋那丝清凉。他觉得自己快要烧起来了，只想在雪地里打个滚，挣扎的动作却被牢牢固定住，难受至极。  
是杰内西斯。“嘘——别动、别动，还有哪里难受？”  
“我们……在哪里……？”从牙缝里挤出几个单词，他看不见，连杰内西斯的脸也看不清。  
“抄了近道，正在前往盖亚绝壁，萨菲罗斯应该会带人撤到那里。你再睡一会，只是睡眠魔法，不要害怕。”  
盖亚绝壁？但是无法抗拒的睡意袭来，思维越来越沉，半点也转不动。克劳德靠在坚实的胸膛上，想起很多年前也是有人这么做，尽管那时候杀机四伏，他却打从心底里感到安全。被保护的感觉……究竟有多久……  
“我……我很抱歉。”杰内西斯的声音隔得很远，并且很快重归沉寂，他说不出更多了。  
克劳德摇头，重新闭上眼，鼻头一阵酸涩。“谢谢……谢谢你回来了……我一直在等你……一直……”纷乱的画面闪过，无数人前赴后继，为了那个虚无缥缈的目标失去了年轻的生命，因为它看起来是那么耀眼、光辉灿烂——  
“……我的英雄。”

 

银发的英雄笔挺地伫立在绝壁边缘，刺骨的寒风扑面而来，将长发狂乱地卷向身后。他微微眯眼注视着地平线的那头，平原星罗棋布的黑色树木在远处聚成密密一线，忽然被翻卷的白色暴风雪掩去。它们来了。  
“报告长官，最后一批工兵已经归队。” 列昂尼德中尉抬手敬礼。  
萨菲罗斯没有回头。中尉不敢乱动，也跟着在风中站了一会，很快不得不吸起鼻涕，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖起来。  
“塔克斯那边怎么说？”过了一会，萨菲罗斯才开口。  
这指的是卢法斯的事。  
本来如果没有杰内西斯的通知，他们可能会跟雪崩扯皮到天荒地老。艾菲的要求是交出宝条与魔石，并且提供不被追踪的交通工具，他们会在半途释放人质；神罗方不可能接受这样的条件——宝条和魔石都可以给，但是卢法斯必须当场释放。他们只得吊着谈判等待转机——没想到真的等到了。  
撤退前他们在雪原村留下了足够的鸟匹与干粮，理论上，雪崩们很可能就此消失，这也是为什么塔克斯们极力反对。但是萨菲罗斯毫不担心，他们不会逃的，因为再也不会有第二次机会能如此接近宝条，猎物只能义无反顾扑向诱饵。在这件事上，宝条也乐见其成，他就是那种为了某个目的能牺牲一切的家伙。  
但萨菲罗斯这么做只是懒得再为卢法斯操心而已。  
他总是不自觉地想着克劳德，想着他也许被埋在厚厚的积雪下，温暖柔软的身体冻成了冰冷的冰坨。他知道这没什么意义，但就是控制不住去想，一遍又一遍。他想现在就在克劳德身边，确认他的安全。  
“尚未发现目标。”中尉略带紧张地回答。  
那就是已经混进来了。萨菲罗斯随意点头，“你可以回到自己的岗位了。”  
直到列昂尼德离开，萨菲罗斯依旧维持着最初的姿势凝视远方。中尉以为这是将军在观察敌情，但是只有萨菲罗斯自己知道事实并非如此。  
他只是在看克劳德回来的路。

风势稍停，裹挟着碎雪的空气也变得透明起来，但是寒意一点一点爬上后颈，带着令人战栗的刺痛。有什么地方不对。萨菲罗斯不再放纵自己沉浸在纷杂的思绪中，以一名将领该有的恪尽职守开始审视四周。  
他们驻扎在接近山顶的一小片逆风缓坡处，积雪不多，白色的雪地帐篷罗列在深黑的岩石上十分显眼。飞空艇损毁了一艘，萨菲罗斯搭乘来的那艘搭载着孩子们先回去了，留在这里的都是训练有素的士兵，尽管气氛隐隐不安，却都井然有序地守在自己的位置。  
萨菲罗斯目光从营地移开，沿着绝壁边缘走了几步。他能看清峡谷对面的冰川，刀削般笔直地自上垂下，透着苍蓝色的纯净无比的光泽；脚下数千英尺处奔腾着热泉汇成的河流，一些矿物将它染成淡淡的珊瑚红，在浅滩上冲开瑰丽的纹路。  
这个计划非常简单，以萨菲罗斯的头脑而言，甚至简单过头了。野兽终归是野兽，无论这股兽潮究竟是怎么回事，用不着太过高明的手段。神罗占据了高地，工兵已经埋好炸药，现在只等着它们送上门来。  
但是不详的预感依旧挥之不去，难以言喻的，但是萨菲罗斯能感觉到有什么东西潜伏着，伺机要给他们致命一击。  
他重新审视对面的冰川。

起先是不易察觉的碎响，渐渐地汇聚成轰隆雷鸣，冰面上可怕的裂痕层层绽开。忽然在一声爆破般的巨响下，大片大片地冰块轰然下坠，狂啸着的巨龙破冰而出，猛然撞上绝壁！  
冲击来得太过突然，营地里七歪八倒一片，连萨菲罗斯也只是堪堪站稳身形。巨龙爬附在绝壁边缘，利爪抓落大块的岩石，冰蓝的鳞片在白日下闪烁着耀眼的光芒。仰头喷出一口冰寒的龙息，巨龙一个甩尾将渺小的萨菲罗斯砸飞出去，旋即大开大合扑向营地。  
萨菲罗斯翻滚了几圈缓去冲劲，旋即一连串火焰炸响在巨龙的翼膜上。冰吸收和重无效，萨菲罗斯记得这个品种的特性；尽管不擅长火焰魔法，但即便如此，他依旧远比大部分人优越。  
咆哮中带着疼痛的痕迹，它被深深地激怒了，掉头朝萨菲罗斯猛地喷吐风雪。银发翻飞，屏障在一片苍茫中亮起，挡下这波暴虐的冲击。银光闪烁，正宗划开一道清冷的弧度，蓄势待发。

另一声清亮的龙吟自身后响起。  
绝壁之下是一个龙巢。

萨菲罗斯没有动摇，精准地捕捉到大家伙吐尽龙息的间隙，以肉眼几乎无法捕捉的速度几下借力跃上龙头。第二头龙出现在视野里，盘桓于空中虎视眈眈着。他冷漠地翘起嘴角，正宗刺入金色的竖瞳中，无声无息——然后激起狂乱的挣扎。  
即便在剧烈的颠簸下，萨菲罗斯依旧优雅地保持平衡，他的战斗艺术总是如艺术般令人赞叹。巨龙跌跌撞撞向前，摆脱剧痛的渴望令它失了方向，直直冲向绝壁边缘。在它下坠的瞬间，萨菲罗斯一跃而起，勾住了第二头龙的利爪，轻巧地弯腰翻身，腾转挪移间再次跳上龙背，看清了正在上升的另外两头蓝龙。  
以及其中一头上站立的红色人影。  
失重的感觉骤然传来，萨菲罗斯游刃有余地用正宗固定住自己。巨龙在空中翻转着身体，背朝岩壁狠狠撞去，碎石簌簌落下，一并落下的还有它的一侧膜翅，热腾腾的鲜血喷溅开来，血雨淅沥沥洒下。哀鸣几声后，失去平衡的巨龙向下跌落，但此时萨菲罗斯已经来到第三头龙背上，一点血没沾，衣物也不见一丝凌乱。他竟是如此轻描淡写地屠戮了两头龙，简单得仿佛只是一场小小的热身。  
红色的吸血鬼终于动了，几乎是同时同时来到萨菲罗斯面前。最后一头蓝龙飞向营地，目的很明确，摧毁那场可以预见的雪崩，给纷涌的兽群制造机会。萨菲罗斯没有追去，他终于意识到一直令他不适的根源是什么，因为克劳德的失踪而忽视至今，然而现在躁动的杀意怎么按捺不住，那是本能的要杀死对方的欲望，无关任何原因。他不会把后背留给他的，这是必须正面迎击的敌人。  
“你在这里。”萨菲罗斯终是没忍住，暴怒使得碧色的眼睛灼灼发亮，“克劳德在哪？”  
他没指望得到回应，他也不需要回应。野兽的金瞳死死地锁定了他，而萨菲罗斯知道，自己也将化身杀戮的野兽。

 

营地迎来了前所未有的危机。士兵们没有合适的武器，步枪无论射程还是穿透力都无法对龙造成伤害，只能徒劳地进行毫无用处的射击。塔克斯的武力在他们之上，但是说实话，面对龙这样的生物同样派不上用场。他们放弃了大部分的装备以及时跋涉至此，假使有一挺高射炮或者迫击炮，状况一定会好上许多。  
中尉望向另一处的战场，将军和敌人被巨龙载着盘旋在上空，远远的已经看不清身影。他不是在等待救援，他们是五台活下来的老兵，严酷的战争教育了他们永远不要相信上面的人，尤其是这只部队隶属神罗的时候。但是将军在那儿，只要他在那里就是希望，所有士兵对萨菲罗斯有种近乎盲目的信仰。哪怕现在将军正与敌人纠缠，不可能抽出空当来帮助他们，而蓝龙正准备喷出致命的龙息——将军不会毫无准备地丢下他们，这一点无人怀疑。  
只是他们确实需要帮助……将军安排的后援会从何处出现……还来得及吗……？  
一只手拍了拍中尉的肩膀，然后留下背影向前走去。  
有那么一瞬间，中尉以为他是杰内西斯，真的，也许是因为在场能挽救他们的只有另一名中将。但不是，只肖看上一眼，他就知道那样的肩宽只能是女性……他们这有女兵？  
他回头扫了一眼女兵来的方向，震惊地发觉本应生死不明的卢法斯正与一名少年兵站在不远处，完好无损。  
卢法斯还朝他笑笑。  
¬  
摘下头盔的瞬间，塞着的棕发倾泻而出，在风中微微翻动着。艾菲脱去伪装成士兵的棉衣，一边观察巨龙一边拆解绷带，最终露出镶嵌着魔石的手臂。它深深地陷在肌肉中，被暴起的青筋所围绕，随着心跳忽明忽暗地搏动。她曾经害怕它，厌恶它，但如今只觉得它与自己宛如一体，再也无法分离。  
后撤右脚支撑，左手握紧右臂，扬手¬——  
透明的穹顶撞上喷薄的冰雪，激荡下一圈圈波纹散开，全体化魔法加持下护盾将整个营地牢牢护住，透不进一丝寒风。  
艾菲闷哼一声，嘴角沁出血迹。  
她一点也不在乎这些可憎的神罗兵，她也不打算成为那种小丑般可笑的英雄，她只是……只是不能放弃蒂法和谢尔斯，如果这里的士兵都死了，他们同样无法从兽潮中幸存。她从不知道自己竟然还有在乎的东西，但是直到要失去时，她明白了。  
“来啊，不过是萨菲罗斯的手下败将。”恶狠狠地盯着咆哮的野兽，艾菲啐出一口脏血，“竟敢在我面前狂吠！”  
风势稍弱的瞬间，艾菲已经消失在原地，片刻后裸岩被冲击震出大片裂纹，她竟是凭着肉体的力量弹射上高空！  
巨龙发出哀嚎，在上空剧烈地翻滚着。艾菲的战斗毫无美感可言，她失去家的时候还太小，实验室又剥夺了学习的机会。她就像一只野兽，一拳一拳结结实实砸在龙鳞上，没有一点技巧，也没有一点防护，砸穿龙鳞的时候自己也血肉模糊，旋即又以不可思议的速度恢复。无论巨龙如何挣扎，冲上云霄又俯冲，离心力足以将一个人类杀死十几遍，艾菲就是牢牢地依附在它身上，用手撕扯下更多血肉。  
最后一拳砸穿了它的颅骨，一阵抽搐后，巨龙直直坠落，砸出大片烟尘。

被冲散阵型的士兵重新聚集起来，小心翼翼地，时刻准备迎接巨兽垂死的反扑。巨龙的脑袋耸动了一下，所有人大惊，旋即发现里头爬出来一个血肉模糊身影，蒸腾着腥臭的热气，宛如地狱降临的使者。一时之间他们竟不知该如何应对，塔克斯率先反应过来，武器对准了雪崩的首领。  
艾菲没有动。动不了了。  
武仁博士[1]说她还有三年，他在骗她。  
但是艾菲也没有遭遇背叛后的愤怒，她只是模模糊糊地看向上空，追寻着萨菲罗斯的身影，作为战士的萨菲罗斯总是那么令人安心，哪怕他们是敌人。她曾问他为何而战，但是她现在也不确定自己究竟为何而战，她只是很羡慕……又十分怜悯……一无所知的人总是那么幸福……  
然后她垂下头，远远地看着卢法斯，勾起一个讽刺地微笑。有谁能想到呢，神罗继承人是雪崩的最大资助者，坚固的堡垒总是从内部瓦解，就像她从不知道武仁和神罗有所联系。但至少，谢尔斯和蒂法有了活下去的机会。  
她的路就走到这里了，再一次被神罗断送。  
再一次。  
“我不甘心。”她望着那几个塔克斯，他们是她本该成为的模样，但是再也没有可能，“替我给韦德带句话。”  
那个男人一直为神罗自豪，说那是改变世界的力量，于是她也懵懵懂懂憧憬着神罗，想要成为一名塔克斯。她以为自己想要报复，但是知道卢法斯终有一天会毁掉神罗的如今她依旧不甘心，做了那么多，等了那么久，归根到底还是想得到那个男人的视线。可是直到最后，她被活埋在瓦砾里时，她在实验室苦苦挣扎时，还有被他一手培养的塔克斯指着的现在，自始至终他都没看她一眼。  
“告诉他，你杀了菲利西亚一次，恭喜你杀死她第二次。”

“所有人后退。”新的加入者恰到好处打破僵局，“你们不是她的对手。”  
来人是杰内西斯。他风尘仆仆、狼狈不堪，眼里却透着慑人的精光。没人知道他之前去了哪，也不知道他是怎么出现在这，但是萨菲罗斯不在的情况下他就是最高指挥官，不会有人想要违抗。他们依命撤退，把战场留给二人，毕竟还有不少事等着他们去做。  
“扎克斯。”杰内西斯叫住了正要去帮忙的少年，对视的时候二人皆有些不自在。杰内西斯悄声道，“克劳德在那边，你去看好他。别让其他人看到。”  
扎克斯震惊的瞪大眼，杰内西斯又点点头，于是扎克斯难以置信地、趔趄着跑去了。  
杰内西斯叹了口气，重新面对站在龙头上睥睨他的雪崩首领。对方浑身浴血，唯有一双眼睛点缀着黯淡的光，已是强弩之末。杰内西斯还记得被她压在身下的时候，那份屈辱和羞耻，但是现在只感到一丝兔死狐悲的怜悯。  
所有的力量都是有代价的。  
他扑了上去，掐着女人的脖子把她按在身下，垂头细语，“装作和我战斗。”  
“……什么？”  
艾菲察觉到停留在脖颈上松松垮垮地力道，下意识挣扎，竟将杰内西斯掀翻出去。然后杰内西斯完美地、十分“吃力”地再次夺回控制权，拳头砸向艾菲脸颊边的鳞片。一来一往，小孩打架般玩闹起来。  
“你想做什么？”艾菲冰冷地问，一个翻身将杰内西斯骑在身下，十分狠厉，却掩不去茫然。  
察觉到她颤抖的、快要支撑不住的身体，杰内西斯心道不妙。但是他也已经很疲倦、疲倦得想不出任何办法；他也不想为此多费心思，只想任性地闹上一场。  
杰内西斯从来就是个任性的家伙。  
空气里魔法的征兆令皮肤刺痛，苍蓝与鲜红的火焰交缠，一阵迷眼的飓风后化作两头庞然大物，撕咬着奔向天空。巴哈姆特与凤凰，所有人都知道巴哈姆特是杰内西斯的专属，那么剩下的那头只能来自可恶的怖恐分子。  
云端上，杰内西斯见到了萨菲罗斯与吸血鬼的缠斗，但是他知道自己再也没有余力去做什么，索性懒洋洋地躺下。管他呢，那可是萨菲罗斯啊。杰内西斯畅快地笑出了声，笑了很久。他想就这么一直飞，什么都不用想，再也不去管神罗、特种兵或者别的什么烦心事。  
“为什么救我？”艾菲躺在他身旁，看着大笑的杰内西斯仿佛在看一个疯子，一头雾水。  
“你救了他们，所以我放你一命，公平交易。”杰内西斯微笑着直视阳光，虽然高空很冷，他却觉得心里充满暖意，那片阴影终于烟消云散。这一次他依旧没能赶上，依旧是个不称职的英雄，但是他知道了那个问题的答案。一个人的能力是有限的，做不到的事就是做不到，但是，他身边还有坚实可靠的同伴。  
英雄从来就不会形单影只。

 

这次杰内西斯的睡眠魔法并没有持续太久，也许是他本人已经后力难继，也许是担心克劳德昏睡在这不安全，尽管醒着也好不到哪去。醒来时克劳德觉得好些了，大概是应急处理起了点作用，只是疼痛的话没什么不能忍的。他钻出蚕蛹般的睡袋，清凉的空气缓解了不少燥热。  
这里是哪……盖亚绝壁……？  
克劳德的动作一顿，睁大眼睛，拼命想要看清眼前的一切。  
扎克斯，是扎克斯，正焦急地朝他跑来。没有什么能比这个画面更加美好。一瞬间克劳德脑中一片空白，什么都来不及想，那些顾虑的、害怕的统统抛之脑后，满心满眼就只有扎克斯。他站起来，迈出第一步就在剧痛中跌倒，但他又再次站起来，哪怕只有一秒也想更早地碰到扎克斯，确认他的存在。  
可怕的龙吟自上空传来。  
最后的巨龙终于承受不住两人的争斗，在哀鸣中急速坠地，阴影将扎克斯笼罩其中，逐渐扩大。扎克斯还不明白发生了什么，只觉得天色一暗，然后身影被庞然大物轰然淹没，白色的雾气模糊了一切。  
“扎克斯……？”克劳德怔怔地站着，什么也看不清，“扎克斯？”  
克劳德甚至没来得及感到心痛，只觉得这件事太荒诞、荒诞得无法理解。那是扎克斯，是他的英雄，哪怕在最绝望的时刻，也应该在战斗中英雄赴死，那正是他所选择的道路。可这是怎么回事？发生了什么？  
“不——扎克斯——扎克斯——！”克劳德发了疯地开始往前跑，一下滚倒在地，又仓促地往前爬去，身上的剧痛都感觉不到了。不可能、不可能的！扎克斯怎么可能死在这种可笑的意外里，连受伤都不应该，他可是——  
他不是特种兵。  
蓝色的下士制服，毫无亮点的步枪，扎克斯只是一名普通士兵，他已经不再是特种兵了。如克劳德所期待的、平凡的人生。  
是我阻止他成为特种兵。是我杀死了他。  
克劳德呆呆地跪着，无数可怕的念头在脑中盘旋尖叫。

清脆的碰撞声自霰雪中传来，下一秒一个蓝色的身影被甩出雾气。扎克斯打了几个滚，也是一脸懵逼，但是见到克劳德狼狈的样子，还是甩了甩脑袋往这边跑。但是这次轮到扎克斯瞪大了眼，停下脚步。克劳德不明白，紧接着一滴滚烫的眼泪打在他的脖颈上，后心一凉。  
一截刀刃穿出了他的胸膛。

并不怎么痛，只是非常、非常的冷，他下意识摸了摸胸口，湿漉漉的一片。低低的啜泣从身后传来，藏着那么多的委屈，于是克劳德明白怎么回事了。“没事了，蒂法，已经没事了。”女孩的眼泪落在他的心尖上，化作温柔泛滥开，他不会允许任何人伤害她，哪怕是自己也不行，“快走吧。”  
“对不起……对不起对不起……可是我没有办法……”  
“我知道。我知道。是我的错，我不敢跟你说安吉尔的事，我欺骗了你。”  
“不——！你怎么能……怎么能……”  
“你听我说，安吉尔不是那种人，他宁愿死也不会违背战士的荣誉，你所看到的并不一定是真相。”空气变得稀薄，视线也昏暗起来，“我知道你不相信。但是，为了你自己，永远不要回米德加，也不要找安吉尔复仇。”  
“克劳德，来不及了。”蒂法绝望地摇头，“我已经无法回头了。”  
“来得及。我原谅你了。你要活下去……好好活着……不能是复仇……你值得更好的人生……所以——”短暂的停顿，像是把一辈子的气都吐个干净，咆哮里撕裂着血味，“跑！”  
跌跌撞撞地脚步声渐渐远去。  
他真的好想再看看蒂法。那时候蒂法总说自己变得又老又丑，已经配不上他，但是在克劳德的记忆里，她依旧是那朵柔嫩美丽的玫瑰花。无论什么时候，自己带给她的永远是眼泪，但即便是泪盈盈的脸，也想再看她一眼。  
克劳德摇晃一下，无力地栽倒在雪中，浅浅地吹起一层薄雪。  
“要活下去啊……”

大地在震颤。  
无数野兽奔涌而上，爆破的巨响应声而起。扎克斯回过神来，泪眼模糊地跑向克劳德。孰料地势一陷，整片山地忽地坠了下去；碎石混着冰块、声势浩大地倾盆而落，洪流裹挟着挣扎的兽群，无情地淹没一切。扎克斯自己也没站稳，一下滑到了悬崖边，就势伸手一捞，已经碰到了克劳德的指尖——然后令人绝望地错过了。  
但是另一个身影决绝地越过扎克斯，银发一晃而过，一并消失在雪崩中。

 

 

[1]武仁博士：BC人物，并不重要，以后也不会出现

三个重点：  
#一句话攻略杰内西斯  
#千里送人头，礼轻情意重（喂  
#殉情成就达成（什么鬼


	18. Chapter 18

微微蓝光透过冰雪照亮了视野。萨菲罗斯微微动弹一下，背部的肋骨断了几根，呼吸时能听到骨头摩擦的轻微声响。他知道没事，肌肉会将断骨固定在一定范围内，这点疼痛没什么不能忍的。最大的问题是空气。他不知道自己意识中断了多长时间，也许两三分钟，再久就不可能醒来。但是现在留给他的时间也不多了，很快狭小空间里的氧气就会消耗殆尽，窒息会终结他的生命。  
试着低头，几缕金色的发丝落进视线，这让他稍稍安定。至少失去意识的时候没有放开手，他没有失去他。  
他开始有余力思考自救方案。上方有光源，埋得不深。屏障魔法或许能解决困境，但是他没有全体化魔石，克劳德不在保护范围内；火焰不仅会烧穿上面的雪层，也会将身下的积雪融化，引发二次崩塌；以他的力量确实可以试试挖出一条通道，但是氧气不知道能坚持多久。  
更多的思考无益，时间仍在不停流逝。萨菲罗斯绷紧肌肉，牙关紧咬，瞳孔周围流动着慑人的绿光。一声闷哼，左手终于扭出了少量活动空间。仅仅是这么小的动作就令他喘息不已。他歇了大概五六秒，义无反顾地开始向上挖。  
这大概是萨菲罗斯迄今为止的人生里最狼狈、最漫长的十分钟，到最后连思维都难以为继，大片大片昏黑的幻觉遮蔽了视线，胸腔火烧火燎的闷痛令人几欲作呕。他甚至不知道手是否还在动作，自己活着是否只是一个幻觉。然后某一刻，冰冷的空气猛地灌进肺部，他剧烈地干呕起来。  
真是蠢透了。  
刨开更多坚硬的雪块，将自己从雪崩的废墟里拔出来，跪在雪洞边，伸手揪着大衣后领将少年也拽出来。那是杰内西斯的外套。冰霜冻结在他的睫毛、发梢上，眉眼间带着前所未有的温顺乖巧。胸前的血迹因寒冷保持了鲜红，刺进了萨菲罗斯的双眼；脱下大衣盖在克劳德身上，想了想又整个裹起来，这才站直身子，一脚下去积雪没过膝盖。他开始四处走动观察环境。  
他们被雪崩冲到了峡谷的底端，不知道距离临时营地有多远。漂浮的冰屑在空气中细碎地闪烁着，天光从一侧悬崖斜斜照进，映亮了另一侧陡峭的绝壁。只消一眼，他就明白绝无可能攀到顶上。脚下厚厚的积雪平整地铺开，填斥了整片谷底，一些冻得冷硬的肢体突兀地戳出雪面，御寒的厚毛在微风中轻轻晃动，万籁俱静。  
一条白色的后腿轻微抽搐了一下。  
萨菲罗斯冷眼看着它挣扎，从间歇的痉挛到一动不动。他看了一会，忽然抬起手，一发火焰魔法精准命中。巨大的兔子噌的一下跳起，带着烧得焦黑的毛皮屁滚尿流地逃走了。  
他不知道自己为什么要这么做。过往的经历教会他用愤怒保护自己，用愤怒面对世界，这是唯一安全并且有效的。即便如此，伤害依旧如影随形。愤怒随着时间疯长，忽然在某一瞬间消失殆尽，另一种奇异的情绪填满了他。当看见那个女孩还有那截刀刃时，萨菲罗斯以为自己会杀了她，他应该这么做的。但是他没有。有些东西比复仇更加重要。  
他变得软弱了吗？  
回到克劳德身边，隔着手套替他抹掉嘴角的血渍，然后轻轻抚过那些黑色的痕迹。这显然是因为杰内西斯。他曾经问过克劳德要不要搬到他那边，他不理解这种明明会被伤害却依旧要留在安吉尔身边的想法，但是这些年里少年掩藏得很好，只是少有的几次会问他讨要魔晄，却没有一次这么严重。杰内西斯完成了他的承诺，可这并不是萨菲罗斯想要的结果。  
他弯下腰，准备先带克劳德离开，忽然动作一滞。  
一双金色的眼睛锁定了他。

吸血鬼没有动，萨菲罗斯也没有，只是将克劳德的脑袋按得更紧了些。  
杰内西斯曾败在对方手下，交过手的萨菲罗斯也知道红衣人有多么难缠。情况是压倒性的不利，背部的伤令他难以用力，正宗也在下坠的途中丢失，最重要的是，克劳德还在他怀里。  
他们僵持着，萨菲罗斯不知道对方在犹豫什么，但是给了他更多算计的机会。峡谷里没有任何掩体，他必须先想办法把克劳德安置好才能毫无顾忌地战斗。这需要一点时间，哪怕只有一分钟——  
一道魔法疾射而出，理所当然被吸血鬼避开，但是暴长的冰刺也微微阻碍了他的节奏。抓住他后退的一瞬间，三级冰魔法轰然砸下，白色的冰霜攀上灰岩迅速蔓延，透明冰墙不断增厚生长。一声可怕的撞击，蛛网般的裂纹绽开在萨菲罗斯眼前，他想都没想补上第二发，第三发……直到碎裂声来自他的手环，绿色的碎片嵌进雪地，而面前的冰墙已经壮观地爬上了崖顶。  
他转过身，第一次将后背留给敌人，狼狈地逃窜起来。  
幸运的是，萨菲罗斯很快找到一个溶洞，雾气弥漫，热泉将积雪融塌一片。他顺着雪坡往下滑去，靴子踩进红色的溪流，又踩过橘色的地衣和小小的雪绒花。石钟乳滴滴答答往下滴着水，空灵的声音在溶洞里回响。留给他的时间很少，他跑得很快，仿佛将一切都远远地抛在身后，整个世界只剩下他们两人，危险带来了不可思议的宁静。  
直到来到洞穴深处，一汪翠绿的湖泊铺展在眼前，充满生命的绿色，微微幽光映亮了一切，奇异又美丽。淡淡的刺痛提醒他正浸泡在低浓度的魔晄里，他欣然向前，一步一步走进更深处，身后徐徐划开两道波纹，银发散开又聚拢。  
“你不过是个怪物……明明只是个怪物……”  
他忍不住低头，嘴唇贴上克劳德冰冷的额头，轻轻摩挲着。这是软弱的、是错误的，但是他不知道自己是否还有机会这么做，如果这是最后一次，就稍稍放纵一点吧。  
忽远忽近回荡的脚步声提醒着时间已所剩无多，他松开手，让湖水浸没了少年的身躯，柔软的金发在水下浮动。摘下手套，最后一次摸摸他的脸颊，萨菲罗斯毅然转身离开。

 

『你还是和以前一样，这么年轻，这么美好。』粗糙的手抚过他的左脸，勾起颊边灿烂如昔的金发，眷恋地摩挲着。克劳德垂眼，看着对方手臂上凸起的青色血管，松弛的皮肤上散落着点点褐色的老人斑。他又看向那张皱巴巴的脸，眼皮耷拉下垂，虹膜染着浑浊的白色，再也没有一丝灵动。  
她就要死了。  
『他们说人死的时候会从下往上，一点一点失去灵魂，现在我感觉不到我的膝盖了。』干枯的声音残忍地刺进他心里，她从来舍不得让他这么难过，要有多么痛苦才会忍不住将这些话说出口？『我好害怕……我不想死……』  
『没事的，蒂法。没事的。』他握住她的手，紧紧贴在脸上，『死亡并不是结束，而是新的开始。还记得爱丽丝说的吗？生命之流在星球循环往复，那些我们以前失去的会变成风、变成雨水、变成阳光，每一朵盛开的花都有他们的痕迹，最后重逢在应许之地。』  
『可它们不是我，克劳德。不再是。这个世界永远不会有蒂法了。』  
克劳德忧伤地看着她。  
『我多么希望你死在那个时候，如果你被他杀死该多好……克劳德……我们错了，一开始就错了，谁都可以拯救世界，但那个人不该是你。你应该死在萨菲罗斯手里。』大滴大滴的眼泪滚落，蒂法绝望地看着克劳德瑟缩的脸。八十年了，他竟是一点没变，『对不起……真的对不起……我只是普通人，我没有办法陪你走下去。如果我们都离开了，你该怎么办？』  
那些心碎的话语让血液一点一点冻结，整个世界都黯然失色。  
『克劳德，难道你就要这样永远活下去吗？』颤巍巍的双手搭上他的腰际，泪水濡湿了胸膛，『你要永远孤独了吗？』  
『不会的。』他艰难说出口，『我不是一个人。还有丹泽尔、玛莲，他们的孩子，孩子的孩子。我会活得很好，每天都认识不一样的人，世界那么大，永远不会令人厌倦。』  
『世界那么大，可是你的世界却那么小。』  
『没事，没事的。如果想念你，我会去找纳纳奇和文森特，我们会一起喝酒，喝得醉醺醺，然后所有烦恼就会消失不见。还有卢法斯，那条狐狸留下不少安排，一切都会好起来，总有一天我会回到你们身边。』  
『我好害怕……你找不到回家的路……』  
『……』  
『蒂法？』  
『蒂法？』  
『……』  
他抱紧那具干枯瘦小的身体，绝望攫紧了他的心，然后一片片撕成碎片。有什么东西一并死去，再也回不来。他想哀嚎，他想嘶吼，可是嘴唇颤抖，一点声音也发不出来——

 

不要离开我。

 

大片气泡翻搅破裂，窒息的痛苦令他挣扎起来。双眼猛地睁开，一个翻身踩实了湖底的碎砂破水而出，干咳几声，微凉的空气唤回意识。岸边坐着的黑发小男孩晃荡着双腿，好奇地朝他扔着小石头，咚的一声荡开一圈圈涟漪。克劳德盯着那些波纹看了一会，它们越过自己，又在更远的地方汇合，太真实了。  
“你醒了？”他歪歪脑袋，湖绿色的眼睛一派懵懂。  
克劳德按着额头，混乱和恶心占据了大脑，他差点试图跟一个幻觉对话。没有人会穿这么少出现在雪原。他甩甩头，开始从齐胸的深水区往岸边走，越走越冷。岸边岩石上挂着一件黑色大衣，他盯着看了一会，不明白为什么会有这样的幻觉。寒冷在催促他，不抱希望地伸手一摸，厚实的触感令他忍不住穿上。  
非常暖和……非常安心……他总是觉得冷，这个世界是严酷而寒冷的，把所有东西从他手里一件件夺走，什么也不剩下。哪怕是假的，这短暂的温暖也令人心满意足。  
“那件衣服，把你放在这里的人留给你的。”  
“谁？”  
条件反射地反问，对方竟然回答了。“银色头发的男人，继承着噬星者的因子。所有人都因他的到来战栗。”  
萨菲罗斯。所以这是萨菲罗斯的外套，轻轻嗅着，带着血和泥土的味道。发生了什么？这里是哪里？茫然地看着从地面支撑着穹顶的巨型石钟乳，淡绿色的石英花晶莹剔透，流水的波纹在上方闪烁。这还是第一次，萨菲罗斯没有等他醒来，没有向他解释一切。  
记忆里最后的画面是扎克斯惊恐向他跑来……他一定吓坏了，这次回去也不知道要怎么解释……但是无论如何，真是太好了。他没有失去他，这个事实让他遭到的一切不幸都变得美好起来。只要活着就是希望，整个世界都因此阳光灿烂。  
然后克劳德意识到，萨菲罗斯践行了对他的承诺。  
这让他的喜悦复杂起来。  
“他在哪？”不抱希望地随口一问，克劳德脱下靴子和袜子，尽量拧干一些。但愿能减轻可以预见的冻伤。  
“星球最后的武器正在与他战斗。”声音来自身后。克劳德猛地转身，被一张皱巴巴的脸惊得差点摔倒。佝偻着背的白发老妪用拐杖敲击地面，清脆的声响荡开又归来。“但这是错误的。错误的时间，错误的方式，错误的人选。”  
手上动作一顿，惊讶地睁大眼。  
文森特。克劳德马上明白这是怎么回事，狂暴状态下chaos会本能地排除异己，他找上了萨菲罗斯。他不怀疑chaos能杀死现在的萨菲罗斯，毫不怀疑，杀死那头野兽的战斗也几乎将自己葬送。  
“这不是……很好吗？”他听见自己结结巴巴地说，隔着一层薄雾，朦朦胧胧，“星球的危机解决了。”那些他尚且做不到的、无力阻止的，忽然拨云见日，豁然开朗。他再也不是孤军奋战，再也不用为了未来提心吊胆，再也不必害怕失去任何东西。  
要结束了吗？救赎以这么突兀的方式到来，没有一丝预兆，也不给一点准备的机会。  
这就是为什么他觉得无所适从？  
“这不是祂的使命。”白袍青年站立在溪流上。忽然间人就多了起来，他们零散地站着，目光冷漠而寂寥，像是一群庄严的殉道者，捍卫着朝圣的道路。克劳德不由自主地走向下一个人，再下一个，顺着他们的指引越走越快。  
“什么意思？”星球不可能阻止文森特杀死杰诺娃，他以为这理所当然。  
“噬星者可以被杀死，却无法被消灭，生命之流才是它最终的寄主。它将进入循环，感染扩散，将一切吞噬殆尽变作死星，再次航向下一个星球。”  
等等。脚步慢下。恐惧渐渐涌上心头。“我没听过这种说法……”  
难道他所做的一切都毫无意义？他为之牺牲一切的只是一个谎言？一遍又一遍地战斗，不断地将片翼天使送回生命之流，他忍受了那么久的孤独和绝望，最终竟是徒劳无功？他在这个时代好容易找到生存的意义，到头来只是一场空？  
金发的女人牵起他的手，目光柔软而悲悯，令他想起爱丽丝，无法拒绝地跟着她继续往前走。穿过崎岖小道，越过重重迷雾。她的手非常温暖，仿佛真实存在。“我们的族人曾牺牲躯体化作牢笼，最后却成了它的帮凶。我们失败了，时间亦随之终结。但是你们的时间才刚刚开始，一切尚有希望。”  
“我……我不明白。”  
“这是你的命运，纵使充满遗憾，也请不要放弃。”  
热腾腾的雾气撞上寒风，忽的一下散去，金发的女人、还有其他神秘人随之无影无踪。克劳德回头，只听见风刮过溶洞悲戚的呼啸，黯淡的光线下散乱的碎骨若影若现，小小的白花在上面顽强绽放。  
一声碰撞唤回他的注意，残酷的战斗逐渐展露。

千万年风沙和冰雪雕琢的平整地貌第一次被打破，岩壁变得凹凸不平，火燎和雷击留下大片焦黑的痕迹，尚未凝结的血液沿着石块滴滴答答淌下。又一次剧烈的震动，脚下浅红色的溪流跳起小小的水花。  
克劳德循着声音走去，心跳得很快，却不是在紧张。他习惯了战斗。哪怕知道自己应该为了一些事物而战，却依旧沉溺于战斗本身，疼痛和鲜血甚至会带来异样的满足，只有那种时候他才能确定自己活着。但是渐渐的，连疼痛也不再有意义，战斗的本质褪变成了交换，一道伤口换另一道，一次流血换对方流更多的血，胜利者只是失去的更少。  
所以当看见伤痕累累的文森特和萨菲罗斯，看着他们被红色浸透，浑身上下只有眼睛露着原本的颜色，就像两只从地狱爬出来的恶鬼，散发着腥臭和毫无保留的恶意——他没有一点真实感，仿佛一切都变得与他无关。  
萨菲罗斯撞上凸起的岩石，那一下足以让他脊椎错位，但是他没有因剧痛缓下动作，咬牙一个匆忙的翻滚错开插进岩石的利爪，一脚将吸血鬼踹飞出去。这为他争取到了一点时间，绿光闪耀，却不是治愈魔法，任何打断节奏的举动都是致命的——一道惊雷奔向半空中的身影。命中目标。但只是让沾血的黑发微微扬起，轻微的震颤过后，吸血鬼脚蹬岩壁，马上以更加狂暴的姿态扑来。  
又一次剧烈地碰撞。克劳德发觉萨菲罗斯在竭力避免正面相抗，后撤侧身以卸去大部分力道。这是正确的，但是远远不够，这样不仅无法造成伤害，还会让体力消耗殆尽。又一道血口被撕扯出来，鲜血淅沥沥洒进溪流化开，和矿物的红色混成一片。

有那么一瞬间，克劳德仿佛看见过去的自己，用尽一切办法想制住这头野兽。他不能再失去任何人，不能一无所有，他拼了命想要留住最后一个同伴。可是所有的魔石都没有效果，声嘶力竭的怒吼也只得到攻击作为回应。到后来什么也顾不得，只想着活下去。回过神来时一切已经尘埃落定。  
削断的黑发被风吹散去，头颅滚了好几圈停在脚下，露着獠牙的的嘴角若有若无地嘲笑着他——  
多么虚伪的眼泪。

萨菲罗斯一个疏忽，局面顷刻便陷入无可挽回的劣势。金属义肢擦过他的脖颈，刺痛之后视野一片昏黑，转眼便被深深地砸进石堆里。他感觉到血压骤然下降，再也不能支持任何思考，生命迅速流走，连疼痛也不再明显。吸血鬼骑在他身上，左手猛地捅断肋骨插进胸膛，冷漠无情地捏紧了心脏。  
是星球的胜利——  
“够了。”一只小小的手搭在义肢上，远没有萨菲罗斯强壮有力，却奇异地停下了捏碎心脏的动作，“文森特，够了。”  
野兽愤怒地露出獠牙，发出焦躁不安的低吼。  
克劳德垂头看着萨菲罗斯。他从未见过这个人这么狼狈不堪。记忆里无论何时，萨菲罗斯都那么完美无缺，哪怕被击败的那些时候，萨菲罗斯也总能以一种莫名的、仿佛自己才是胜利者的愉悦姿态退场。他其实十分畏惧萨菲罗斯的笑容。自卑深深地埋在骨子里，他没有办法不把这种愉悦放在心上，长久以来这一直是他的噩梦，令他如履薄冰，总觉得是自己疏忽了什么，而某一天必定要为此付出代价。  
但是现在，这个人虚弱地躺在这里，英挺的五官被血污掩盖，打了结的长发飘荡在溪流中。只需要几分钟，敞开的胸腔就会令他窒息，失血也会夺走他的生命。只要放着不管，他就会死去，然后一切噩梦终结。  
萨菲罗斯也会死亡，这个事实为什么这么荒诞可笑？  
“他是萨菲罗斯，是露克蕾西娅的孩子，是你一心想要赎罪的露克蕾西娅。你会后悔的，别再做任何让自己后悔的事，文森特。”  
这是错误的。无论古代种试图告诉他什么，萨菲罗斯都应该死在这里。没有比这更好的机会了，一个尚未陷入疯狂的萨菲罗斯，精神远远不够坚韧的萨菲罗斯，现在杀死他也许就不会再有重组，不会有比他更可怕的敌人出现。  
“已经可以了，文森特。回来吧。”  
他还是这么懦弱。这么多年过去了，一点没变。当得知文森特要杀死萨菲罗斯时，他竟然可耻地松了口气。不用做出选择这件事是如此美好。然后他才意识到，他已经把其他人的未来摆在天平上，和萨菲罗斯的生命相衡量。从那个温暖的圣诞节开始，他就一直在拖延，一直在动摇，不断说服自己不能相信萨菲罗斯，以为自己已经时刻保持着警惕。但事实上，他只不过是在放纵自己，沉浸在那个本不可能实现的梦想中。  
他明明知道这是萨菲罗斯，可是和他所憧憬、和他所憎恨的那个人截然不同，他从未了解过这样的萨菲罗斯。他们的相处真是糟透了，处处是胁迫、暴力、互相猜忌，那些萨菲罗斯从未向外人展现的、不为人知的黑暗，完完全全敞露在他面前。  
但是这样的萨菲罗斯……竟变得像一个普通的人类。  
直到最后他也没能理解他。因为他太习惯仰视这个人了，以致不能把那些软弱的、无能的、卑劣的情感与之联系。为什么从来没有发现？那种愤怒，要把世界烧尽的怒火，和自己年少时的故作冷漠是如此相似，不过是种可悲的掩饰，对世界的抗拒，难道不是因为害怕被世界所拒绝？  
“对不起，对不起……真的对不起……我不能让他死……不能是现在……” 他轻轻啜泣着，眼前一片模糊，“他还什么都没做，这不公平……”  
绝望一点一点漫上心头。哪怕萨菲罗斯夺走了这么多，他还是希望他能活下去，卑微地希望他能走上一条不同的道路。萨菲罗斯是安吉尔和杰内西斯的朋友，是无数曾和自己一样的年轻人的英雄，对于那么多人而言都无可取代，就真的没有别的可能了吗？这个梦想像是罂粟，明明带着致命的毒性，却令他着了魔一般疯狂地想去尝试。  
萨菲罗斯曾询问士兵的故乡在哪，询问母亲是怎样的存在，那是克劳德第一次也是最后一次见到真正的萨菲罗斯，直到现在他才明白这个残酷的事实。  
而他没有抓住那个机会。  
“我不会让他死的。”痛苦盈满了蔚蓝的双眼，泪水一滴滴落下将血迹冲淡，“你说过会帮我的，Vivi，求你。求你。”

 

『……也许我和露西会拥有几个孩子，他们会很吵很闹，犯了错会躲在我身后不停地喊Vivi求救，探着脑袋观察他们的妈妈是不是还在发火。』一个醉鬼对另一个说着胡话。也许并没有醉，他们这种人是不会醉的，可是有些事憋得太久，久得快要烂掉了。『我不明白。我不明白为什么它们会变成‘如果’。』  
『Vivi？五十岁还少女心会不会太老了？』  
『再喊一次。』  
『喝你的酒去。』  
『再喊一次。』他坚持道，『否则我就把你的女装秀发给卢法斯。』  
……妈的那时候你还没有入队，怎么会有照片？而且为什么是卢法斯？还有装醉就不能装得更有水平一点吗？无数想法瞬间涌入青年的脑海，但是他也喝得有点多，脑子转不过弯。打了个酒嗝，非常淡定地开口，『Vivi 。』  
『嗯。再喊一次。』  
『……』  
『开玩笑的。』文森特罕见地笑笑，脸色温柔得要化成水，『这就是我的梦想，今天终于实现了。』

 

为什么他会忘记……那场不光彩的战斗……  
狂暴的chaos无人能敌，哪怕是星球的英雄也无法抗衡。他们战斗了无数个日夜，造成的破坏不亚于再临的萨菲罗斯。他还记得自己的组合剑，那套见证了他无数孤独岁月的兵器，被蛮力生生砸断。伤口越来越多，越来越力不从心。在chaos近乎无限精力的追击下，他终于露出破绽，就要被撕成碎片。  
『Vivi……』咳出一口血。他不知道自己为什么要这么说，也许是失血过多脑子坏了，也许是求生的渴望令他慌不择言。『Vivi！』  
回过神来时，文森特已经撞上了先前被弹飞的断刀，利刃穿透胸膛，而自己用残剑狠狠地钉住了他的四肢。可怕的情感席卷而过。他剧烈颤抖着，喘息着，想要马上逃跑，或者就此死去。只要不去面对那个可怕的时刻。但是还没有结束，不能这么逃走……原谅我……请原谅我文森特……必须要阻止你……如果可以我宁愿死的是自己……  
最后一剑落下，头颅滚落，摇晃了几下，红色的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他。  
『啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊……！！！！』  
他杀死的不是野兽。  
是文森特。

一只手抚过他的眼角，湿漉漉的。吸血鬼似乎也意识到沾着血擦不干净，抽出金属的义肢，摘下右手的手套，用人类的温度轻轻揩干净被自己弄脏的脸蛋。“你会后悔的。”  
“文森特？！”  
浴血的吸血鬼看起来依旧十分可怕，但是那种充满敌意的、不近人情的气势消失了，在这里的仿佛一个再普通不过的青年。他点头，然后摇头。“很抱歉，我不是你期待的文森特。”  
先不管这个。克劳德慌忙拆下萨菲罗斯的手环，上面应该有治愈，甚至是复活。萨菲罗斯的手已经变得冰冷，他竭力忽略这一点。他没有办法使用魔法，至今依旧不能，只能寄希望于文森特。但是文森特再次摇头。  
“他是露克蕾西娅的孩子！”这句话已经接近尖叫了，他从不知道自己可以发出这么刺耳的声音，“现在只有你能救他……求你……求求你……”  
依旧是令人绝望的摇头。声音里带着着伤痛的痕迹。“他已经死了。”  
“他是萨菲罗斯！”  
“他也是人类，你比我更清楚，不是吗？”奇异的平静。文森特站起来，然后在萨菲罗斯身边跪下，温柔地抚摸着青年的额头。“这个结局对他而言并不算太坏。能作为人类死去，回到应许之地，比作为怪物活着要幸福得多。露克蕾西娅也会赞同的。”  
“他的幸福不是由你来决定的。”无论如何，他不接受这种结局。  
一顿，红眸困惑地望向克劳德。“我以为你是这个世界上最希望他死的人。”  
“是的，我是。但不是现在。如果有一天我因为这个决定后悔，那么由我来亲手杀死他，这是我的命运。”  
文森特的表情变得十分复杂，似乎是不赞同，又似乎是惋惜。但是他不再坚持最初的想法，而是掌心朝上，向克劳德伸出手，“手给我。”文森特将手垫在可怖的伤口上，小心地帮助克劳德避开直接接触，“魔法是一种『知识』而非『力量』，魔石只是『知识』的媒介，记载着失传的古代种的智慧。如果是你，应该能做到，那是比魔法更加伟大的奇迹。”  
“我不明白！不要故弄玄虚！”  
“我也不明白。Chaos是生命之流的引导者，并不是生命之流本身，我只知道你能做的，却不知道该怎么做。这是你的选择，只能自己寻求答案。你见过她怎么做，对吗？”  
爱丽丝。“你究竟……”究竟是谁？

没有更多时间可以浪费。克劳德闭上眼，试着去倾听。爱丽丝曾这么做，因为她是古代种，所以她能听见万物之声。令人惊叹的力量，可是当他明白她听见的是什么，又面临怎样的命运时，只觉得深深的悲哀。  
这是一个错误的决定，他知道。他知道的。但即便如此，他还是希望萨菲罗斯能活下去。请原谅他。  
风声，水流声，冰雪融化……不，不是这些……植物在生长，昆虫爬过根茎……他听见星星在歌唱。轻轻的、空灵的歌声，安抚着所有因杰诺娃而躁动不安的生命。世界被一片柔和美丽的绿色所包围，他感觉得到那种脆弱，却又明白它们有多么坚忍不拔。  
因为这就是生命的本质。  
“原来……是这样吗……”

绿色的光点从溪流中摇曳着升起，如同夏夜的萤火虫，点亮了整片昏暗的峡谷。文森特抬头看了眼奇观，注意旋即被手下温暖的脉动所吸引。血液伴随着绿色的脉络倒流，重新注入血管，心脏跳动，肋骨再度被肌肉所包围。一声压抑的抽气，被宣判死刑者恢复了呼吸。  
这种感觉非常奇怪。平心而论，萨菲罗斯与露克蕾西娅并无相似之处，尽管他们之间的关系让文森特为青年的死亡感到一丝哀伤。但是现在，当萨菲罗斯开始呼吸，生命重回躯体时，他明白自己再也无法放任他死去了。他变得想要感谢克劳德的坚持。  
“我希望他可以拥有全新的生命。”克劳德睁开眼，仰望着漫天萤火，“无论最终结果如何，我想要试着……相信他。”  
不知道出于什么心理，看着少年这副老成的模样，文森特弹了一下他的额头。这十分破坏气氛，也完全不符合自己的形象，但是他就是忍不住这么做。  
少年也很纳闷，无言地望着他。  
“罪是可以被原谅的。”他不由自主地说道，“我原谅你了。”  
也许这个时候说“不曾怪罪”更为合适，他不觉得那个人对克劳德有一丝怨怼，但是他觉得……只是觉得……也许克劳德更需要原谅。证据就是这句话让少年再次湿了眼眶，磕磕巴巴，再也说不出一个字。  
饶了他吧……  
“我想以你的年纪，恐怕不需要安慰？”  
克劳德摇头，拼命擦着眼泪，越擦越多，最终泪流满面。文森特只好保持沉默。“对不起……真的对不起……这次一定不会变成那样……”

少年压抑地呜咽了好一会儿，那些不能诉诸于人的、在心里憋得太久，终于可以倾诉出来。文森特并不讨厌这种感觉，他觉得少年心中某些伤痕终于开始愈合，这种变化令人感到宁静和愉快。他们就这么无言地待了一阵，直到萨菲罗斯不安地皱眉，似乎要转醒。  
文森特拿起手环，“这个我拿走了。你想好要怎么解释了吗？”  
“……你要离开？”  
“我想，我正在被通缉。”被宝条追捕，和萨菲罗斯打了照面，留下显然是愚蠢之极的做法。但是看着克劳德失落的神色，思考片刻，意识到自己的举动和上次分别并无差别。他又补充道，“如果觉得为难，也可以现在跟我离开。”  
“没事。”克劳德摇头，“我会告诉他，我来的时候一切就已经结束了。你没问题吗？这次不会再被宝条——”  
“我是前塔克斯。”  
塔克斯这个词本身就具备异常的说服力。事实上，经过一次失败的冲动，文森特•瓦伦丁已经有了全新的思路。不过在此之前，他需要离开这个偏僻的鬼地方，去获得自己沉睡这么多年来错失的情报。这会花上一些时间，但是一切都会好起来，他深信不疑。  
不能再待更长时间了。记住了克劳德的联络方式，简单地告别，分别平淡而简单。然而直到快要走出视线可即之处时，文森特忽然想起一个十分重要的问题，那是chaos并未记录的部分，因为那时候，那个世界的自己已经死亡。他回头，远远地看见萨菲罗斯粗暴地推开克劳德，于是他明白至少这次是没有机会了。

但是疑问依旧萦绕不去——  
克劳德•斯特莱夫究竟是怎么来到这个世界的？


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
萨菲罗斯走在前面。他走得很快、很急，但是马上打了个趔趄，倚靠在岩石上，暴露出虚弱来。克劳德踌躇了一下，那个动作看起来像是想扶他，不过谢天谢地没这么做，这只会让萨菲罗难堪，他不需要那种故作姿态。不再关注那边，他低下头平复过快的呼吸与心悸，也竭力让自己的表情不要那么扭曲。  
“你看起来很高兴。”他知道这是迁怒，但是他控制不住，“我很好奇，你怎么不趁这个机会杀了我？”  
点头，又摇头。  
至少在这件事上没有说谎。也就剩这点可笑的慰藉。  
“无论如何，你失去了你的机会，不要妄想有第二次。”  
“我知道。”重心从左脚挪到右脚，又挪回左脚，不自在的动作令萨菲罗斯侧目。冻伤了。他一眼看出问题所在。克劳德一贯善于忍耐，如果他不打算开口，萨菲罗斯也懒得管他。过了一会儿，少年小声询问：“你感觉如何？”  
萨菲罗斯抬起头，惊讶转瞬即逝。  
只是非常普通的问题，却使得他们陷入尴尬的沉默。克劳德视线游移，不自觉地抓皱了大衣，最后按捺下不安，直视萨菲罗斯。“他……它的力量对特种兵有某种毒性。”  
萨菲罗斯看着克劳德，没有急于回应。  
“我想那时候杰内西斯受到了影响，否则不会输得那么彻底，所以现在你也可能留下了某些后遗症。也许只是我多想……”  
“你不是会说这种话的人。其实你一点也不关心。”萨菲罗斯本不打算戳破这些，但是克劳德言语间所暗示的深深地激怒了他。他当然该感到愤怒，在不眠不休赶来、不惜与挚友决裂、甚至差点丢掉性命的现在，他有资格把感受到的都发泄出来。“如果是想转移话题，太愚蠢了，过多的解释只会暴露你想隐瞒的——你和那个东西的关系，你了解他。所以这一切只是我的自作多情，嗯？打扰了你们感人的重逢？”  
在那双冰冷的、蛇类的眼睛注视下，克劳德微微张口，说不出一点解释的话。“我……我很抱歉。”  
那么，杰内西斯其实是对的。  
巨大的失落汹涌而出。有那么一瞬间，萨菲罗斯分不清盘旋在心头的究竟是什么情绪。他可能想马上扼住克劳德的脖颈，或者把真相向安吉尔全盘托出，只要能看见少年痛苦挣扎的模样他什么都做得出来；但事实上，他什么也不想做。他从未体会过这种感觉，就只是深深的疲惫，疲惫得再也动不了一根手指头。“你可以滚了。和那个东西一起滚得远远的，永远不要再出现在我面前。”  
又是摇头。  
“还是你想死？”平静中暴虐在酝酿。  
“……我不知道。不过我不会真正死去，不是吗？生命是所有代价里我最能够支付的。”这个威胁竟然让克劳德久违地放松下来，局面危险至极，但是他反倒无所谓地靠上石壁，又松懈地缓缓坐下。“你失败了，萨菲罗斯。”不顾萨菲罗斯微微眯起的双眼以及嘴角上挑阴鸷的弧度，克劳德轻轻笑出了声。“我以前从未想过你会失败，也许这就是为什么我这么高兴。”  
那种眼神，少有的几次萨菲罗斯曾经见过，那些被他杀死的人当中偶尔会出现，无惧于死亡、心甘情愿为了某种东西失去生命的眼神。是决心。他不明白克劳德做了什么决定，但无疑是令人更加不快的。可是萨菲罗斯也没有办法做出任何行动，只是按捺着，等待一个也许自己并不相信解释。  
这还是这些年来第一次，克劳德在他面前露出笑容，眉眼舒展，不带一丝阴霾。  
“萨菲罗斯，失败是什么感觉？”  
“如果你只是想说这些——”  
“很不甘心，是吗？你一定会用尽一切办法找到文森特，与他战斗，直到打败他为止。是的，我认识他。文森特•瓦伦丁，曾供职于塔克斯，也曾落在宝条手中，最后沉眠在尼布尔海姆的神罗公馆，我们的初见就是在那里。可我想告诉你的不是这些，或者以后我能说得更多，但不是现在。”  
“我不知道怎么跟你说……或许我没有这么说的资格……你是不是觉得杰内西斯总是莫名其妙地生气，安吉尔总是面对你总是欲言又止？你在乎他们，可是没有办法融入他们，所以只能选择维持现状。但是，安吉尔他们也是这么想的。你很完美，萨菲罗斯，太完美了。这没有错，但是对于不完美的我们而言，残酷得不近人情。”  
“可是现在你输了。你在生气，你终于知道什么是不甘心。我觉得……很好。你会开始理解杰内西斯，明白他为什么老是闹别扭，他生病了，但是你是那个能让他好起来的人。你也会开始理解安吉尔，虽然很不可思议，可他在面对你的时候其实会自卑，他总想着等等，再等等，等着等着就错过了机会。而这仅仅只是一个开始，一切都会往好的方向发展……”  
他们的角色反了过来，以前总是萨菲罗斯单方面命令，克劳德负责遵从。但是现在，克劳德拼命说着，说得很急以致有些语无伦次，生怕被打断后再也没有下一次机会。  
萨菲罗斯不喜欢听到这些话，关于自身，他从来不愿多想，更不会允许别人探究，这对他而言是难以忍受的。可是他被克劳德表情深深吸引了——他不明白这种变化，放松的笑容正变得苦涩，悲伤满得快要溢出来了。不由自主地，他问道：“为什么要说这些？”  
“这不重要，萨菲罗斯。”  
“你没有拒绝的权利。告诉我。”  
“没什么……”克劳德缩起来，一只手臂环着膝盖，另一只手无所事事地拨弄着小小的灯芯草。他看起来想要装作若无其事，可最后还是忍不住紧闭双眼，在欣喜和羞愧的折磨下打着颤，眼泪夺眶而出。“没什么……我可能……有点在乎你……而已……”他说得那么痛苦，好似这件事有多么罪大恶极，“这令我感到高兴，所以我很难过。”  
萨菲罗斯静静地看着少年流泪的脸，忽然意识到，克劳德还有自己，他们两个都伤痕累累、狼狈不堪，像两条相依为命的丧家犬。真是奇怪，直到方才为止都没能注意到这个好笑的场面，也可能是先前并不觉得好笑。  
然后他想起自己在混沌黑暗中挣扎时，有液体滴落在他脸上，温暖又宁静。

回程不知道花了多长时间，日光一直在上方照耀，分辨不出时间流逝。大灾变让峡谷变得静悄悄，只有脚步声空荡荡地回响。起先克劳德感到惴惴不安，因为萨菲罗斯在那之后一言不发，既没有讯问文森特的事，也不打算明说之后的处置，只是沉默地沿着绝壁一侧往下游方向走。他跟上，亦步亦趋。渐渐地，单调的步伐唤起沉沉倦意，摇摆的银发在眼中扭曲成斑斓的色彩，然后一切知觉便消失了。  
再次睁眼时，整个世界都在颠簸。  
克劳德趴在宽厚的脊背上，银发纠缠不休，亮晶晶，又撩得脸颊痒痒的。他伸手拨了一下，萨菲罗斯步伐一滞，又像什么都没发生一样继续往前走。心跳透过结实的肌肉咚咚作响，他忍不住将耳朵贴上去，听着稳健有力的声音，忽然就安下心来。  
整个世界只剩下他们两人，萨菲罗斯走得很慢，光线与时间在静谧中凝固。路很长，好似永远也走不到尽头，有那么一瞬间，克劳德觉得就这样一直走下去也没关系。不用去面对那个不确定的未来，不会有任何残酷可怕的命运，萨菲罗斯会一直是现在这样，没有多好，却也不坏。  
然后，萨菲罗斯无情地开口，“我不会放过他，不要有任何妄想。”  
“……嗯。”过了一会才反应过来指的是文森特。但是克劳德一点也不担心，哪怕在他暴露了那么多情报之后。孑然一人，了无牵挂，加上前塔克斯的身份——这世界上没有能抓住他的人。  
“也别以为你的问题可以揭过。”萨菲罗斯继续说道，“你知道你自己做了什么。事实上，我甚至不知道为什么没有杀了你。”  
“那样也没有关系。”克劳德柔声回应。  
“你认为我不会这么做？”萨菲罗斯反问。即使看不到他的脸，克劳德依旧能想象表情——冷峻的、凉薄的、高傲的，唯独不会流露一丝软弱——正因如此，萨菲罗斯才是只能被仰望的神祇。“我可以把你撕成碎片，扔在不同地方，看看究竟哪一片会长出新的你；我也可以把你丢进火里，烧得只剩灰烬，风吹过什么都不会留下；我甚至会把一切真相告诉安吉尔，如果他知道自己一直捧在手心里的宝贝，背叛了他的信任，勾结敌人伤害了他的挚友——”  
“所以，”克劳德了然，“我也背叛你的信任了吗？” 事实如此简单，只是他从未正视。  
“开玩笑也要有限度。”嗤之以鼻，仿佛听到一个天大的笑话，萨菲罗斯不假思索轻蔑地回应，“你有什么资格让我相信？”  
“文森特要杀死杰内西斯时，是我救了他，哪怕在那之前他发了疯似的要杀我；也是我保护了飞空艇，还有上面三百人的性命。我没有做错任何事，我没有背叛你。”  
“你只是在避重就轻。你在神罗长大；你最亲近的人是安吉尔，为神罗工作并以此为荣的特种兵；你说你愿意为这样的生活付出一切。但事实上，你所做的全然印证了杰内西斯的担忧——这一切都是因为你包庇了一个怖恐分子，他们本可不必承担风险。”  
“这件事和蒂法没有关系。”  
“蒂法。”萨菲罗斯停下脚步，戏谑地笑笑，“你和她不止一点关系。不过那又有什么用呢？最后还不是被反咬一口。他们的卑劣刻在骨子里，只晓得袭击无力反抗的弱者，却不敢反抗真正的敌人。”  
“我不想和你讨论这个。”  
“那你想讨论什么？”萨菲罗斯无聊地反问。  
短暂而压抑的沉默持续了一会，克劳德并不知道自己能说什么。在这种情况下，没有任何办法能说服萨菲罗斯，换做是他自己，也绝不会去相信一个劣迹斑斑的谎言者。但是心脏剧烈跳动着，陌生又熟悉的感觉充斥其间，满涨得快要炸开。  
他想起很久以前的事。他不知道自己为什么会记得，在经历那么多之后，一切却又像回到了原点，自始至终没有发生任何改变。那时候他站在操练的方阵里，平平无奇，籍籍无名。他会趁着长官巡视到别处的时候悄悄抬起一点头，着迷而敬慕地看着高处的身影；如果萨菲罗斯偶尔地扫视过来，他的心就怦怦直跳，表面上却装作认真严肃，每一个动作都一丝不苟，仿佛心里全然只有训练。但是事实上，他知道根本没有人会注意到他，这一点既令他松了口气，也让他心里难过。  
现在的感觉就和那时一样。

忍不住了。克劳德无措地抓着萨菲罗斯的肩膀，然后慢慢松开，下巴垫在他的右肩上，双臂试探性地环住脖颈。一个再简单不过的拥抱。萨菲罗斯绷得有些紧，克劳德能轻易感受到衣服下肌肉的滚动。一旦停止自欺欺人，那些一直以来压抑的情感决堤而出，他知道自己再也没有退路。  
“萨菲罗斯，”和许多年前的那个雪夜里卑微的乞求不同，这一次他充满决心，不再迷茫，“我想活下去。”  
“什么？”  
“我想和你一起活下去。”  
萨菲罗斯猛地扭头，侧脸不可避免地撞在一起，但是克劳德没有刻意避开。他感觉到微微刺痛，也感觉到无法忽视的温暖，完全属于人类的温度。这个人拥有伤害他的力量，可令人惊讶的是，真正的伤痛并不总来自萨菲罗斯。  
他不想失去现在的萨菲罗斯。  
“你……”迟疑的神色转瞬即逝，萨菲罗斯皱眉，只觉得这一切都很奇怪，连带的自己也奇怪起来。“摇尾乞怜不会带给你任何好处。”  
“我选择了你。”克劳德收紧手臂，闭紧双眼，像被献祭的羔羊，再也没有一丝自我保护的屏障。他曾为了抗拒服从这个人而苦苦挣扎，但是在即将得到自由之际，却自己重新关上了那扇门，没有一丝犹豫，没有一点动摇。“比起自由，我选择的是你，萨菲罗斯。”

最初只是一枚小小的种子，落在干枯的心田里。那本该是一片再也长不出任何生命的贫瘠土地。可是更多的人来了，胡妮丝，安吉尔，文森特……他们真的非常温柔，一点一点，悉心呵护，让死地重新焕发生机。于是萨菲罗斯不经意种下的种子，最终在克劳德心里扎了根，开出了苦涩的花儿。  
峡谷的尽头逐渐展露在他们面前，整个世界浸没在一片舒朗而柔和的阳光中。

 

越野车停止了摇晃。萨菲罗斯睁开眼，隔着玻璃上凝结的冰花，轻钢搭建的临时营地出现在视野里。收回视线，身侧小小的重量令他稍稍偏头，少年蜷缩成小小的一团，毫无戒备地倚靠着他。同行的士兵拉开车门，萨菲罗斯盯着金色的发旋看了一会，忽然毫不犹豫地撤开身子钻出了车厢。克劳德啪的一声摔醒，有些茫然，然后下意识跟着爬出车厢。  
直到与搜救部队汇合，他们才知道时间已经过去了三天，足以发生许多变动。其他无关人士已经先行撤走——包括卢法斯，总裁不会允许他宝贵的继承人折损在这种地方的；也包括宝条博士，毕竟生物样品没了，研究用的魔石也落在怖恐分子手上。奇怪的是，宝条并没有因此有所不满。  
杰内西斯陷入与雪崩首领的苦战后至今没有消息，神罗方已经做了最坏的打算——这个打算同样也适用于失踪的萨菲罗斯；异常的自然现象也引起了关注，尽管对神罗而言并没有那么重要，还是有一小批调查人员被派了过来。一并到来的还有本不该出现的修雷中将，他本该驻守在米德加以应付突发事件，但是当他向主管提出申请时，拉扎德最终没能拒绝。  
这近乎是奇迹了，三名一等兵齐聚在这片土地上——其中两名还差点折损，这是连五台人都没能达成的壮举。  
高大且坚毅的身影伫立在营地北面，那个人已经站了很久，积雪堆在他的头上、肩膀上，微微润湿了并不厚实的毛衣。见到他们归来时他眼前一亮，但是当看清他们的惨状后，愠怒使得安吉尔的表情扭曲起来。他大步向他们迎来。

“萨——”  
“无论有什么要说，让我先睡上一觉。看在我五天没休息的份上。”萨菲罗斯面无表情地制止了可以预见的长篇说教，他实在没这个心情，绕过安吉尔就往营地走。安吉尔按住他的肩膀，恳求地看着他。恳求？——哦。萨菲罗斯惊讶地发现自己竟然理解了安吉尔此时的窘迫，但是他现在一点也不想掺和他们两个的事。“我以为你更想跟克劳德说会话，你一定很担心他。”  
“萨菲罗斯！”  
“我不会说的。想知道什么你自己问。”萨菲罗斯坚定地掰开安吉尔的手，把躲在自己身后的克劳德让了出来，冷眼旁观。场面一时间变得尴尬起来。  
克劳德不知所措地后退了几步，绝望地看着萨菲罗斯，看得萨菲罗斯只想笑。他发誓，只要克劳德有一点点想拿尼布尔海姆来说事的迹象，那他就替杰内西斯来动这个手。尽管——即使不愿承认——他只是在为袒护克劳德寻找借口，因为他明白克劳德不可能这么做。

“克劳德，你……”安吉尔勉强勾起一点笑意，似乎想要像往常一样安抚地摸摸少年的脑袋，这对他们而言本该是非常自然、亲昵的举动；克劳德也这么等待着，等待某种仪式般的确认，确认他还有资格留在这个人身边。但是突兀的，青年的手悬停在半空中，于是克劳德的心坠到谷底，恐惧如同黑暗从深渊侵袭。  
不……不会的……他一直跟在萨菲罗斯身边，那些事还没来得及上报……  
但是在那之前呢？飞空艇上的发生的那些？安吉尔会怎么想？  
他不仅仅是安吉尔，也是神罗的特种兵。  
那种深深地恐惧刺进安吉尔眼里，青年僵硬着脸，收拢手指握成拳，垂下贴回裤缝线。“你需要治疗，去里面找军医吧。”  
“哦……啊，好的、好的。”  
看看萨菲罗斯，戏谑而冷漠的笑意没透出任何暗示；再看看安吉尔，监护人已经转身，头也不回地往回走了。什么意思？是在生他的气吗？他该说些什么来挽回？克劳德站在宽阔的雪地中央，天地间一片茫茫然然，只有空洞的风在鼓噪，一时之间他竟不知道该做什么。道歉。对了，要先道歉……可是要从哪里开始？  
“安吉尔？”他迈开脚步，一跛一跛地跟上去，“请等等，安吉尔？”  
离去的步伐没有任何迟滞。  
“对不起！我不该和杰内西斯起冲突，你警告过我的。我……我只是想去看看扎克斯，我没想到杰内西斯也在飞艇上，如果我知道我会避开的！”他几乎感觉不到膝盖以下的部分，走没两步一下滚倒在被车辆压得坚实的雪地上。克劳德颤抖地趴着，咬紧牙关撑起身体，又重新摔了下去，毫无知觉的脚根本动弹不得。即便如此，安吉尔也没有回头看他一眼。  
于是克劳德开始害怕。害怕得再也说不出一个字。

一双黑色的靴子停在他面前。克劳德欣喜地抬头，却是萨菲罗斯。  
萨菲罗斯也不动，只是若有所思地看了他一会儿，又回头看看渐行渐远的同僚。然后他什么都没说，转身也走了。

 

萨菲罗斯推开集装箱般的小建筑的门，然后将寒风关在门外。屋里很暖和，虽然没有暖气，也至少比外面高上三十度。当他脱下从士兵那拿到的外套时，室内传来一声轻微的嘶气声。他转身，对上安吉尔震惊的视线；顺着视线低头，发觉自己里头的毛衣破破烂烂、浸透了血渍，现在已经是黑漆漆的一片。萨菲罗斯简直难以想象自己穿着这么恶心的一身过了那么久，顿时难以忍受地开口，“你这里一定有水？”  
“你竟然还想着洗澡？！”安吉尔震惊了，“你现在最应该做的事是去医务室躺着！天啊，究竟什么人能把你伤到这个地步……”  
不去管惯例的絮絮叨叨，萨菲罗斯抓住衣角，利落地将毛衣除下，露出底下结实精干的肌肉来。从颈部、肩部再到腰部，流畅的弧度贯穿一线，充满爆发的力量感。干燥的血块剥落了一些，却没有肉眼可见的伤口。安吉尔松了口气，但是看见萨菲罗斯盯着自己胸口猛瞧的时候，又觉得有些奇怪。  
“看来不是你的血，这倒是应该的。”他思考着，依旧有些忧虑，“我无法想象有什么存在能让你受伤。如果连你也无法应付，那我和杰内西斯恐怕凶多吉少。”  
“没必要妄自菲薄。”  
“什么？”  
萨菲罗斯扔下衣服，光着上半身往更里面的小隔间走去。驻地毕竟是临时的，并没有热水管道这么高级的设施，这让萨菲罗斯多少有点失望。不过冰水聊胜于无。他退回来，“给我套衣服。”幸好他们几人身形差距并不大，混着穿也没什么大不了。  
安吉尔拆了一个新的灭菌密封包递过去，“你刚刚说的那句话……”   
“没什么特别的意思。我不觉得我们之间有那么大的差距，至少那个东西，确实很难对付。”  
“但你还是打败了它，一如既往。”  
这个说法奇异地令萨菲罗斯沉默下来。安吉尔开始并没有太在意，但是当注意到这点时，某种猜测在他心里掀起了惊涛骇浪。“不……不会的……你该不会……？”  
没有否认。  
萨菲罗斯的不否认，已经足以说明什么了。

有好一会，安吉尔说不出话来。他不知道该说什么。一方面是因为太过惊骇——他无法想象，那个萨菲罗斯会战败；不，或许不是那样，也许是因为带着克劳德束手束脚？另一方面，如果这是真的——只是如果——那现在萨菲罗斯岂不是……？  
“你……你感觉如何？”安吉尔小心翼翼地问。  
萨菲罗斯盯着他，好似要从安吉尔老成的脸上盯出一朵花来，盯得安吉尔觉得自己犯了什么无可饶恕的大罪。但是最后，萨菲罗斯只是摇摇头，“真不愧是父子。”  
“这和克劳德又有什么关系？”  
“没有关系。不过，你终于肯提他了。”  
“萨菲罗斯！”  
“安吉尔，这件事真的那么难以理解吗？”  
一个话题跳着另一个，安吉尔并没有马上明白萨菲罗斯的意思，他正试着努力跟上节奏。如果说这是逃避某些问题的伎俩，无疑非常成功。最后安吉尔放弃了，无奈地摊手，“‘这件事’指的又是哪件？”  
“我失败了。”如果最初是震怒、不甘，那么三天过去后的现在，萨菲罗斯称得上非常平静。尽管这份耻辱依旧，但是既然杰内西斯能带着这种耻辱好好活着，愈战愈勇，自己为什么不呢？无论如何，这只是暂时的，很快会被另一场胜利所洗刷，没什么大不了。“值得这么惊讶？人类总是会失败的，不是吗？”  
“但那个人是你……不，我不是说你不是人……”安吉尔有些语无伦次。说到底是萨菲罗斯的事，为什么尴尬的是他？“可是你现在好好的在这里，全身而退，这就已经证明了一切。除非你打算告诉我，某位敌人将你击败，又仁慈地替你治疗，最后完好无损将你放了回来——你是想这么说服我吗？”  
“……”显然萨菲罗斯也觉得这么说实在有点扯，一时之间不知道该怎么接话。半晌，“有杰内西斯的消息吗？”  
尽管对于上个话题的略过有些不满，安吉尔还是顺着他说下去。毕竟以后总是有机会的。“五个小时前发来了一封电报，雪崩的现任首领已确认击毙，他本人在附近的驻地，看情况决定要不要过来。他还问了你们的情况，我待会回复。”  
“他还跟你说了别的什么？”  
“一封电报能说什么。”  
“那么，他说了。”萨菲罗斯笃定地说，“尼布尔海姆的事，你打算瞒到什么时候？”  
“你究竟还洗不洗了！”

色内厉荏之下是敞露无疑的虚弱，甚至没等萨菲罗斯再问下去，安吉尔就已经率先败退。他松了劲，倒退两步，烦躁不安地将额发扒到脑后，在室内转了几圈，又转回萨菲罗斯面前。“连你都知道了？老天，究竟有谁是不知道的？是不是我就不能有一点隐私了？”  
“反正克劳德已经知道了，你怎么办？”  
“我怎么办？我能怎么办？说的好像决定权在我手上一样！”安吉尔心态彻底崩了。萨菲罗斯从未见过友人这么失态，至少，从不会像这样把气撒在旁人身上。“无所谓了。”某一个时刻，他忽然冷静下来，就像某根弦骤然崩断，“随便他吧。他想怎么做就怎么做，我没有意见。”这个他指的是谁，他们都知道。  
“我不认为这是你的错。你不需要承担不属于你的责任。”  
安吉尔惊讶又困惑地看着他，语气变得极为讽刺，“我不明白。这不是我的错，也不是他的错，那么究竟是谁的？”  
“……”  
“萨菲罗斯，问题不在这里，甚至和尼布尔海姆也没关系。我一直以为自己是正确的——直到现在我也不觉得自己有错，那时候我的判断是唯一的、最合适的，再也没有更好的选择。五台的时候也是，是他们先袭击了神罗的员工，是他们先发动的战争，可是为什么最后看着那些死人，那些饿死的、病死的女人和孩子，我会觉得……觉得无法忍受？”  
“你以前不会这么多愁善感。”萨菲罗斯打断他，“你知道神罗是什么样的存在。即使不是神罗，也会有其他的组织、其他的争端，人类只要活着就会为了争夺资源而战斗。我们战胜了五台，就只是这样而已。”  
“就只是……这样？”安吉尔犹豫地问。  
“是的。”萨菲罗斯斩钉截铁。  
安吉尔摇头，把自己摔在折叠床上。“萨菲罗斯，有时候我觉得……这世界上的一切都是有代价的，付出和回报是一种，荣耀与仇恨是另一种。不是现在、就是以后，总有一天我们都要为自己做过的付出代价。”  
萨菲罗斯没有接话。  
“我已经在付出代价了。我本以为也许某一天，我会死在战场上，有人会欢呼有人会哭泣，这对我而言是最好的结局。但其实不是的，事情永远不会这么简单，现在它们落到我在乎的人身上了。很公平不是吗？我让一些人失去了他们的挚爱，那么我应得的也亦复如是。”  
“这就是为什么你要丢下他？”  
“丢下？噢——” 安吉尔忽然笑了一下，不知道是觉得好笑还是自嘲，但是那个笑看得萨菲罗斯很不舒服，“我没有丢下他。但是我知道，我马上就要失去他了。”

他们之间又沉默了一会，大概是真的无话可说了。无聊地听了会风声，安吉尔最终问道：“克劳德……还好吧？刚刚他没能站起来，脚怎么样了？”  
“我怎么知道。”萨菲罗斯反问。  
安吉尔猛地站起来，不详的预感比任何一次来的都要剧烈。“你刚刚——”  
“我刚刚跟着你来了这里，有什么问题吗？”完全意识不到有什么问题似的，萨菲罗斯无所谓地耸肩。  
“你把他留在了外面、零下几十度的恶劣的环境中，并且明明知道他没有办法移动自己？！”气急败坏地咆哮，“我从来不知道你会开这种玩笑！”  
“哦。那么现在你知道了。”  
“你——！”  
安吉尔捏紧拳头，似乎想给萨菲罗斯狠狠来上一拳。但是更重要的事完全牵挂了他的心，他丢下萨菲罗斯，撞开门冲到风雪中去了。  
萨菲罗斯嗤笑了声，关上了门。

傻么，整个营地里又不是只有他们两个人。

隔间里确实有水，不过是桶装水，密度和纯水有一点区别。热量在这里是很宝贵的，很少出现要用燃料融化雪水的情况。萨菲罗斯没有过多考虑，开了其中一桶，举起来迎头浇下，冰得他打了个颤。流水噼里啪啦冲开在地板上，渐渐地汇成淡红色的水洼。银发纠缠成结，只能过会儿再处理，他就着湿漉漉的条件开始擦拭血渍。  
萨菲罗斯呵着热气，水珠从鼻尖、下颌滴落，滴滴答答。他垂眼，毛巾停留在胸口处。  
那里曾是被野兽撕开的地方，现在却没有留下一点痕迹。  
他不认为那个瓦伦丁会大发慈悲地替他治疗，在他们经历了那么残酷的殊死搏斗之后，这只能是克劳德做的。他不知道克劳德究竟如何做到这一点，又付出了怎样的代价，但是克劳德选择了他，这一点是确信无疑了。  
但是他就要因此而相信他吗？  
如果这一切只是某个更大的阴谋中的一部分呢？萨菲罗斯无法理解克劳德的选择，放弃唾手可得的自由，放弃不用在担惊受怕的生活，就因为“在乎”他？他确实想要完全掌控克劳德，但不是这种方式，不是这种逻辑无法解释理由。  
理智一直在脑海里叫嚣，欺骗一旦开始就不会停止，谎言只会一个接连一个，一切都应当被掐灭在摇篮里。但是萨菲罗斯就是觉得，这一次，只有这一次，这个人是例外。  
可是他明明比任何人都要清楚，与逻辑相悖的、只有自己相信的事，不过是一厢情愿的妄想，终有一天会被更为残酷的现实所打破。因为他就是这么活过来的，这是这个世界教会他的生存方式。  
又一桶水迎面浇下。  
无论如何，这一切都会在他将那人打败之后得到解答。

 

安吉尔从荒地又跑回营房时，护士正抱着一皮桶还带点热气的血水出来，他看见的时候心脏被狠狠地揪了一下，隐隐害怕起来。大概对这对父子的关系有所耳闻，护士小姐解释了一下是把皮靴撕下来解冻的时候流的血，因为冻伤很严重，反而不会感到疼痛，但这只是让安吉尔更加难受了。见惯了惨淡局面的护士也有些不忍，抱着桶很快走开了。他们会等血水结冰，然后扔去远一点的地方，这味道会招来一些麻烦。  
安吉尔就在小房间门口等着，医生给克劳德的腿脚缠上一圈又一圈绷带，打上几针抗生素，最后又吊上盐水还有一些不知道什么药剂。整个过程有一个多小时，克劳德没发出一点声音，安吉尔只能从剪刀声、拆包装声中猜测着里头的情况。  
医生出门时才发现安吉尔的存在，安吉尔马上嘘了声。他们小声交谈了一些细节，注意保暖、禁止行走之类的；后续的治疗以及是否能使用魔石，要等回到米德加彻底检查后再做定夺。安吉尔仔细听着，全部记下，等医生回办公室后，叹了口气，又倚回门边。

房间里传来窸窸窣窣的响动，被时刻关注情况的安吉尔所注意到。  
他终于没忍住，飞快探头瞄了眼，旋即倒吸一口凉气，差点气炸了肺——少年拔了针头掀了被子，正要下地！安吉尔一个箭步冲进房间，将一脸懵逼的克劳德重新压回床上，“你想要什么？”  
吃惊过后，少年垂下视线，小声解释，“我想找你。”  
安吉尔便再也说不出责备的话。沉默着把被子盖回去，掖好被角，看看在滴水的针头，想出门叫个人来处理下，衣角却被拉住。他回头，克劳德捞起针头，迅速地给自己扎了回去，又用胶布固定好，利落得安吉尔目瞪口呆。  
然后控制不住地心酸起来。  
“我一直以为，我能带给你更好的生活。”  
“你做到了。”克劳德立刻补充。  
“……别这样，克劳德。”安吉尔看少年想坐起来，想想给他后背塞了个枕头，才沿着床边坐下。不去看那双眼里闪烁的祈盼，他一直没有办法拒绝那双眼睛。“为什么不提尼布尔海姆？我一直在等你开口，然后一切就此结束，等待本身甚至比结果更难熬。”  
“那些……都不重要。”  
“是尼布尔海姆不重要，还是你的感受不重要？”安吉尔苦涩地问。  
“……”  
“你看，已经不行了。就算你会原谅我……不，你一定会原谅我，可是我们之间再也不可能和以前一样。杰内西斯伤害你的时候，你选择了向萨菲罗斯求助，而不是我。事实就是这样，我没有办法让你信任了。你觉得在杰内西斯和你之间，我一定会选择杰内西斯，是吗？”  
“你会选择正义的那个。”克劳德下意识说。  
“听起来不坏。”安吉尔有点欣慰地笑笑，很快又被更深的忧愁取代，“可是我也不想让你觉得，自己做了需要道歉的事，需要卑躬屈膝才能留在我身边。你没有错，无论最后你的选择是什么，我都愿意接受。”  
“不是这样的，安吉尔——”  
“害怕的话可以离开，想要复仇也没关系。真的没关系。但是你不能和怖恐分子混在一起，这是底线。他们已经疯了，无论为谁而疯，无论是否无辜，他们只会把其他人一起拖到地狱深处。我不想看到你变成那样，不能是因为我——”  
“安吉尔，听我说！”接近哀求的声音，终于让安吉尔稍稍冷静，“听我说，安吉尔。我没有不相信你。我只是没办法让你做出选择。”  
安吉尔愣了许久，直到不可置信的神情浮上脸庞，“你是说……？”  
“我在乎你，我不能没有你。”少年噙着眼泪，又拼命忍着不想落下。恍惚间安吉尔仿佛又看到了当年那个只会独自忍耐一切的男孩，但是这一次，对方终于学会了求助，“所以不要请不要放弃我。求你了。”

他以为他要被丢掉了。  
安吉尔忽然回过神来。他在做什么？花了那么长时间取得了他的信任，告诉他可以像其他孩子一样尽情撒娇，现在却又剥夺了这种资格吗？他把克劳德当成了什么？高兴的时候捧在手心里安抚、不高兴的时候随意丢弃的宠物？  
忽如其来的罪恶感击中了安吉尔，让他打从心底感到恶心。但是他不知道该怎么办，事已至此，已经没有其他选择。盖亚啊……为什么他们会沦落到这个地步……为什么明明想做正确的事，却只会带来痛苦的结果……？  
他坐立难安，忽然站起来，“我……我去拿个暖水袋。”  
这个决定和他之前所做的那些一样的糟糕透顶，当他意识到如果自己敢离开，克劳德就敢下地跟着时。“听话！你需要的是保暖！”这已经接近斥责了，但是少年也憋着劲，固执地盯着他，那种眼神恍若某种无言的控诉，看得安吉尔就要丢盔弃甲，“……你究竟想让我怎么办 ？”  
“我不需要暖水袋！我需要的是你！”  
“不要任性！”  
“所以现在……我不可以任性了吗……？”

他不明白，为什么克劳德每一句话都能戳在他的心尖上，戳得很疼很疼。他看着克劳德，看着他脸上、手臂上的一些淤青和擦伤，自从他们一起生活，克劳德总是在他看不见的地方遇到危险。这一直让他非常不安，似乎总有一天会因为某些不可控的危险失去他。  
如果连他也弃之不顾，是不是……？  
安吉尔发出一声懊恼又无奈的咕哝，钻进被子，轻手轻脚地在不大的单人床上找到自己的位置，小心避免输液管的晃动，将克劳德拢进怀中。真的很冷……隔着毛衣也能感觉到过低的体温……他开始懊悔自己没有早点这么做。膝盖轻轻贴上缠着绷带的腿脚，感觉到瑟缩的一颤，于是没有试图靠得更近，就保持着能让温度传递的距离。  
然后，少年迫不及待地往他怀里钻了钻。急切得既令他感到痛苦，也感到如释重负。

“没事的，安吉尔。”冰凉的小手抱紧他，“没有人能不犯错，正因如此，我们才知道正义的难能可贵。黑暗总会过去，然后，一切都会好起来。”  
安吉尔没有回答。他低头亲了亲窝在胸口的金发，轻柔而坚定地一遍又一遍抚摸着少年的脊背，直到他停止颤抖。

 

 

 

#差点被安吉尔丢掉的云片吓个半死


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
杰内西斯又一次睁开眼。  
熟悉的屋顶，熟悉的阳光透过窗，还有那该死的、硌得他的背发痛的硬床。但是他没有急于行动，而是舒服地蜷起腿脚，侧头去看窗外的浮云和一掠而过的云雀，就这么静静地躺了会儿。在梦里面睡觉？这个滑稽的想法其实挺诱惑的，并且他真的差点就这么做了，如果不是客厅传来细碎的响动。  
他不急不缓坐起来，又和海报上的萨菲罗斯打了个照面，“嗨？”  
话音刚落，自己先笑了起来。傻透了，但愿克劳德不知道他做了什么。踱到墙边，这一次他注意到海报边缘受潮打了卷儿，又被小心地用胶布黏好。看了一会，杰内西斯打定主意之后给克劳德送上一打这些小玩意儿。  
客厅里并没有人，这让本以为能见到克劳德的杰内西斯有些失望，又有些困惑——如果不是克劳德，那些响动究竟是谁弄出来的？这一次，百合的香气更加馥郁，看看门边的矮柜，花开得快要败了；他没注意上次来的时候花是不是这个数量，但是看起来好像变得更多。不过，这种事其实不重要？  
驾轻就熟地从窗户翻出去，走向上山的道路。如果不在这里，肯定在魔晄炉那边。他轻轻吟诵着歌剧里的诗篇，一步一步，走向命运。

有什么人在争执。  
隔着金属门也能听到的尖叫和咆哮，属于一个孩子的声音。没做多想，破门而入，炉心的场景完整地暴露在他面前。出乎意料的，少年只身一人，惊愕地回头看向他。  
“你在和谁说话？”杰内西斯一边打量着上次并未细看的部分，一边轻巧地跳上管道行走。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“你非得挑这么个破地方待着？”无视对方的惊愕，杰内西斯开始就环境问题挑刺，“又热，又臭，光线还这么差，安吉尔知道了又要念叨很久。赶紧换了，我觉得米德加就很不错。”  
克劳德抿着嘴，撇开视线，对于这忽然转变的态度有些不知所措，“你可以不来。”  
杰内西斯抱着双臂，盯着克劳德看了一会，不知道在想些什么。然后他怀疑地跳上平台，绕了一圈也没见到任何异状，这才停下转身，差点和跟着的克劳德撞上。说到底，这是克劳德的世界，他想藏起谁就藏起谁。  
“那家伙呢？”  
“什么？”克劳德不明所以。  
这演技在杰内西斯看来过于拙劣了，惊讶在脸上竟然停留了超过一秒，生怕他看不出来是装的。“你这里是公交车吗，谁都能上？”  
“这是意外，我会想办法断开连接。如果没事……不，即使有事，你可以在现实里说。”  
“这是逐客令？”  
“窥探别人的内心可称不上客人。”  
这种针锋相对的感觉很新鲜，甚至非常有趣。杰内西斯印象里的克劳德不是这样的，少年总是躲在安吉尔或者萨菲罗斯身后，像个小小的布景板，一点存在感都没有。是因为他一直选择无视，还是克劳德刻意避让？无论哪个选项，都无法让人高兴。  
“别过来！”呵斥声停下了杰内西斯的脚步。  
他觉得克劳德不像是在冲他喊，视线有些偏移；但是扭头看了一眼，身后什么都没有，这句话只能是警告他。“你在害怕什么？”  
“够了，不关你事。你可以离开了。”  
“我觉得不够。”再次迈开步伐，站在少年面前，阴影完整地将他包绕其中，“你欠我不少解释。在这里说，还是当着安吉尔的面说？”  
威胁是如此轻而易举的事，顺利得杰内西斯下意识想要怀疑，这会不会是只是某种伪装，安吉尔不过是个掩饰用的幌子但是至少这一次，杰内西斯愿意放下成见，试着去接受他。  
“很好，我想我们已经达成共识。”

他们并没有达成共识。至少在换个地方这个要求上，克劳德表现出充耳不闻的固执。鉴于这只是无关紧要的小细节，杰内西斯也没有强求；但是当克劳德再次坐到平台边，双腿晃荡在半空中时，他还是忍无可忍地提着衣领把他揪了回来——不为什么，就是想这么做，也许只是不能只有自己一个人不爽。他绝不会像安吉尔一样毫无底线地宠着少年。  
一切平息下来，克劳德沮丧地靠坐在设备边等待着，从杰内西斯的角度看，就像一只离群的雏鸟，可怜兮兮——看得他一时间竟不知道如何开口。  
他试着像聊天一样，稀松平常一些。

“我听说安吉尔打了你？”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“……”  
收回前言，这小鬼还是和他记忆里一样讨人嫌，“通常以‘我听说’开头时，你应该以叙述形式把事情解释一遍。”  
“他说我这辈子别想去军校了。”克劳德下意识捂着脸，闷闷地回应。  
少年一定是沮丧透顶、才会说出这么接近抱怨的话。杰内西斯没忍住，笑了笑。他大概知道是怎么回事，这一系列事件最终还是有一些影响——自己因为状态不稳定被停职，宝条监管不力被调去外派，萨菲罗斯擅自调用军备和救援及时功过相抵。而关于克劳德，如果是寻常孩子，也许能得到嘉奖；但是当卢法斯隐晦地暗示了克劳德在危险中挺身而出时，一直以来担惊受怕的安吉尔终于炸了。  
杰内西斯幸灾乐祸起来。“认识他这么久，我只见过一次他生气，那是海廷加削减军备时候的事。拳头轻易地打碎了办公桌，为此赔了半个月薪水，但是换来了那个草包半年闭嘴。总之，他不怎么发火，你死定了。”   
克劳德整个人都蔫了，不自觉地流露出一丝委屈，“我已经道歉了。”  
关于安吉尔的话题，让他们两个都放松了些，一个不再戒备，另一个不再敌视，多少弥合了之前冲突留下的尴尬。气氛不错。杰内西斯甚至觉得，稍微有点享受这种放松的感觉。“你怎么说的？”  
少年看了他一眼，有些犹豫，“我不该和怖恐分子混在一起。”  
“没错。还有？”  
“我……我应该坦诚说出自己的感受？”  
“还行。然后？”  
“……”  
“我知道你为什么挨打了。”杰内西斯叹了口气，“活该。”  
“……”又不说话了。  
“你是牙膏吗？我挤一点你说一点？”吊梢着眉角，杰内西斯气不打一处来。  
显然克劳德就是这么打算的，一旦杰内西斯停止对话的引导，两人之间便只剩下沉默，沉默又被蒸汽的鼓噪和机器的轰鸣所掩盖。当杰内西斯意识到如果自己不说话，他们能这样无趣地待到梦境结束时，他不得不重新拾起话题。“那时候，你对我做了什么？”  
这就问得太过直接了。杰内西斯并不是不懂对话的艺术，恰恰相反，他在遣词用句上非常讲究。但是他觉得在这件事上，一切委婉都毫无意义，只会成为逃避的借口，至少安吉尔这么多年来竟没有掏出克劳德一点底细。

克劳德抬起头，憎恨展露无遗。

杰内西斯不确定自己是否看错了，那下撇的嘴角、皱起的眉心或许只是某种错觉。他知道少年有理由恨他，非常充分的理由，在他做了那些事之后；但是哪怕是他们关系最恶劣、自己最狼狈的时候，克劳德也不曾以那样的眼神注视他，现在——为什么？无论如何，憎恶像是催化剂，忽然激化了某些他正试图避免的东西。他不该往那个方面想，他知道的。  
“你没必要知道。”少年竭力压抑着声线的颤抖，“对你没坏处。”  
“没坏处？”咀嚼着这个巧妙的中性词，杰内西斯忍了忍，语气不可避免地染上刻薄，“如果你的没坏处指的是——伤口愈合的速度变慢，力量测试的结果正在衰退，魔石使用的负担正在加重——我正在失去力量，那么这个词用得真是恰如其分。简直精妙！”  
“哦？”惊讶转瞬即逝，“我不认为那有什么不好。”  
“收回这句话，我只说一次。”  
“失去不属于你的力量有什么不对——”  
后脑重重地砸在金属地板上，回过神来的时候，杰内西斯已经死死地压住克劳德，双手正扼住他的咽喉。如果这只是梦，怎么做都无所谓？“这就是你的目的？还是你们？”他弯下腰，咧开嘴角，热气喷薄在在少年耳边，“你从我这里夺走了什么？”  
克劳德吃痛，难受地想要挣开那双强而有力的手。杰内西斯没给他机会，猛地提起他又狠狠地掼到地上，撞击使得少年吐出肺里最后的一点空气，近乎窒息地绷紧身体。  
“所以我应该感谢你吗？感谢你让我要变得虚弱，也许会变成普通人，离萨菲罗斯越来越遥远，再也追不上他？”  
“总比……丢了性命……！”  
又一次剧烈的冲击中断了对话。“如果我不在乎生命呢？如果我在乎的就只有我的力量、我一直追逐的梦想，失去它们我宁愿死去？”动作一顿，他忽然想起什么，“这也是你要对安吉尔做的？—这是你一开始接近他的原因。你知道你在做什么。你会夺走安吉尔的荣誉，他一直赖以生存的信念。不，不仅如此。你知道失去力量的特种兵会得到什么结果。有多少人对特种兵恨之入骨，一旦失去力量，甚至不用脏了你的手，就有前赴后继的人要把我们撕成碎片；对此，神罗甚至不会提供一点帮助。这就是你的报复？不得不承认，高明至极。”  
克劳德猛地揪住热烈的红发，恶狠狠地往下一拉，额头碰额头撞出沉重的闷响，“我不欠你的！”

那一下就像是一口闷钟，撞得杰内西斯脑子里嗡嗡作响，不自觉地放松了钳制。少年在他的两腿之间蜷缩着，抑制不住地干呕起来。杰内西斯怔怔地看看他，又看看自己的手，像是不明白自己做了什么。他开始浑身发抖、气喘吁吁，这里明明这么热，自己却冷到了骨子里。  
他不是这个意思，他没想伤害他，他明明知道克劳德也许是这一环又一环中最无辜的那个。  
他只是……只是不知道该怎么办了。  
直到说出那些话以前，杰内西斯甚至不知道自己竟怀着那么多怨气，对神罗的、对萨菲罗斯的、对一切他能诅咒的。他如何能不愤怒？他为之努力的、为之奋斗的、为之痛苦的，忽然变成了空中楼阁、镜花水月。他最引以为傲的部分正在消失，他会被萨菲罗斯看不起吗？他会失去站在他身边的资格吗。一想到这些，一切的一切都变得难以忍受，难道他不应该得到一个解释吗？  
泄气地在一旁坐下。缓了一会，杰内西斯发觉克劳德维持着蜷缩的姿势没有动，他不自觉地伸出手，碰碰已经淤青的脖颈，确定还有脉搏。少年没有反抗，仿佛旁边坐着的不是刚刚想要伤害他的人，又仿佛他根本就不在乎这些。杰内西斯忽然觉得非常恶心，恶心得要吐了。  
他真的很讨厌克劳德。也许是因为一开始他夺走了安吉尔的视线，也许是这些年里友人过分明显的偏爱，但是……也许只是因为，克劳德像一面镜子，总让他看到自己丑陋无能的一面。归根到底，只是无法忍受那样的自己。  
“我……是我的错。”沮丧地呻吟出声，“我们都冷静一下，然后好好谈谈，好吗？”

他们无言地在炉心待了很久，久得杰内西斯在心里抱怨为什么自己还没醒来，这样就不必面对眼下的尴尬。他有点担心刚刚那下会不会太重，但转念一想这里不是现实，稍微感觉到一些安慰，至少他没有再犯下不可挽回的错误。  
“所以，你还是会对安吉尔那么做，重复在我身上发生的一切。”眼下，他最关心的还是这件事，“这究竟是怎么回事？你，还有萨菲罗斯，究竟隐瞒了什么？”  
“……”  
“我有知道的权利。”  
“活着……不好么？” 克劳德没有回头，只是缩得更紧了。渐渐地，颤抖变得明显起来，破碎的声音令人心头一紧。“难道有什么东西比生命还要重要吗？”  
杰内西斯不明白为什么忽然提到这个，但是对此，他一直有自己的答案。“人的一生里，总要追逐比生命更重要的东西。”  
“你不能这样……这不公平……”  
“什么不公平？”为什么就没有一句话是他能听懂的？  
等等。杰内西斯忽然意识到一件奇怪的事。他以前从未与克劳德有过正面冲突，这是因为克劳德总是避让；但是这一次，克劳德没有——他失控了。他一直沉浸在自己的情绪里，忽略了少年的种种不对劲；他未曾了解克劳德，但是他知道一定有什么地方出了问题。  
“起来。”强硬地去掰少年的肩膀，“看着我说话！”  
忽然眩晕袭来，空间开始扭曲。杰内西斯知道自己的时间到了。但是该死！不能是现在，不能是他刚找到突破口的时候！他竭力抓紧少年的肩膀，想看着他的脸跟他说清楚，但是一切都变得不受控制，手一松，抓在了湿漉漉的地板上。  
湿漉漉？

前所未见的恶心画面浮现在杰内西斯面前。肌肉和血管像是有生命般，蠕动着蔓延开，缓缓地向他们伸来。他的心剧烈地跳动着，一瞬间竟不知要如何反应，只得眼睁睁地看着它们爬近，温暖又湿润的肉块试探性地碰上他的手臂——

 

杰内西斯猛地睁开眼，冷汗湿透了衬衣。他在床上坐了一会儿，心脏剧烈地跳动着，怎么也平复不了。吊灯吱呀一声摇晃起来，列车经过的反光闪乱了天花板，轰鸣的噪音终于将他带回现实。  
脱掉湿透的上衣，光着半身走到窗边，随意地扫了两眼。当他意识到，自己的视力已经不能像以前一样将所有细节尽收眼底、而不得不拿起瞄准镜时，还是不可抑制地失落了一会。  
轨道枢纽处的探照灯涞水交替晃动，使得他无法从圆盘漏下来的光线中辨别昼夜。他看着，忽然有些怀念。与安吉尔一同离开巴诺拉，来到这个令人着迷的大都市，快要有十年了。他们来这的第一天，混在熙熙攘攘的愣头青中，在圆盘下住着潮湿简陋的旅店，等待着想象中光明的未来。现在他得到了它，也即将逝去，确是当初从未想过的心情。  
他以为他会很在乎——不，他就是非常在乎，在乎得要命，力量对他而言几乎是一切。他无法想象有一天自己将不再强大。但是当这一切真的发生时，他发现比起自己，他更加忧心安吉尔和萨菲罗斯。所有的力量都是有代价的，他却一直视而不见。他们会变得如何？克劳德又究竟能做什么？  
想起克劳德，心脏重重跳了一下。  
那个梦——

又一辆列车轰鸣而过，木头的房子随之震动起来，其中却藏着脚步声。太仓促急迫了。杰内西斯转过身，门砰的一声被撞开。  
谢尔斯闯进房间，先看见杰内西斯，视线移动，看清床上躺着的另一人时，怒吼一声朝杰内西斯扑了过来。杰内西斯轻松避开拳头，使了个绊子将他撂倒在地，一脚踩了上去——即便他正变得虚弱，对付一个伤员还是绰绰有余。当他看见谢尔斯涨红的脸，再看看床上光裸着肩膀和脊背的艾菲时，忽然意味深长地哦了一声。  
“你这条无耻的神罗的走狗！婊子养的贱货！……”  
“嘴巴放干净点。”因那丰富的词汇啧啧称奇，杰内西斯弯下腰，玩味地开口，“我是走狗，难不成你们的首领是小母狗？”  
“你——！”  
“东西带了吗？”不再作弄老实人，杰内西斯直起身子，向门口的女孩问道。  
蒂法定定地看着他，目光隐晦，神色复杂。最终她没有说一个字，拎着袋子爬上床，查看艾菲的情况。杰内西斯联系了他们，联系方式势必是艾菲给的，那么眼下他们至少可以达成暂时的和平。  
杰内西斯松开脚，任由谢尔斯瞪着，走出房间，把私密留给两位女士。

踩着老旧的楼梯，走到一楼，问柜台要了包烟，劣质烟草冲淡了霉味。他坐在角落，拿出一本黑色封皮的诗集，但是并没有真的看进去。事情发生得太多太快，他需要好好思考。谢尔斯紧盯着他，在他旁边坐下。  
这种故作凶狠简直是可悲的……就像磨断了尖牙利爪的孤狼……艾菲的身体状况已经不再适合领导雪崩——她本来就不合适，太多的私人恩怨影响了判断。这样下去，也许这个组织会悄无声息地分崩离析，就结果而言也并非不好。  
但是，杰内西斯有了不同的想法。  
“言语招致纷争，言语构建虚假，言语变作狂信……[1]” 那些他一直以来所相信的正在逐渐崩塌，并且未来依旧是那么的不确定。但是，他不会放弃的，他必须得到真相，为此他会利用一切可以利用的。  
因为他不仅是神罗的特种兵，也是杰内西斯，那会是一个英雄的名字。他想要的、属于他的，总有一天要用自己的力量，一点一点全部拿回来。  
“……只要你自己相信自己，就会得到别人的信仰。[2]”

 

时间赋予文森特•瓦伦丁的不只是经验与沉稳，同样也改变了他看待这个世界的方式。他像个与时代脱节的幽灵，在广袤的土地与无数城市之间周转数日，才逐渐适应如此之多的变数。在他的时代，PHS只是某种尚未投入应用的雏形，飞空艇也并不是寻常平民能使用的交通工具，最重要的是，魔晄尚且某种理论中的能源，他从未想过能被如此广泛地使用。如果父亲能够见到这样的世界，也许会觉得欣慰，也许不会；不过，那都是无从知晓的事了。  
他忽然觉得有些悲伤，又有些释然。  
在文森特被chaos保护并主宰的那些日子里，零碎的画面预示着不祥的未来，漫长而永无终结的战役令人心生绝望，而他竟将这一切丢给了那个孩子独自背负——也许并不是真正意义上的孩子，但是他也无法把克劳德当成一个合格的成年人看待——这件事令文森特感到深深的愧疚。尽管这些并不是他的责任，但是他也曾在其中推波助澜；现在他决定做些什么，既是为了弥补曾经的遗憾，也是为了让其他人免于遭受同样命运。  
眼下，新的使命重新赋予文森特存在的意义——这种意义令他感到久违的宁静。

米德加是计划的第一步。  
当文森特从近郊的荒野眺望米德加时，晨光熹微，钢铁都市仿佛某种蛰伏的史前巨兽，正从沉眠中苏醒。他从未见过这样的庞然大物，大得近乎畸形，在他的年代，神罗还仅仅是个初露锋芒的小公司。不过大就意味着安保系统只能作用于某些核心区域，列车从四面八方嘶鸣着向巨兽奔腾汇聚，他跳上其中一截，轻而易举就进入了圆盘之下的世界。  
在这里，稍稍变装就能掩人耳目。他剪掉了长时间未打理的头发，换下过于张扬的红色斗篷，金属义肢被好好地藏在手套里，特异的红瞳只消一副隐形眼镜便可遮掩。于是他看起来和这里的原住民并无区别，一样的形色匆匆，为生计奔波，并且足够冷漠——一种不愿多惹麻烦的自我保护。  
妓女和武器商人，最古老的两种职业，永远也不会过时。文森特找上了后者，将从萨菲罗斯那儿得到的魔石分几次卖了出去。他知道这些记录在册的人造魔石，几经周转，最终会流通到某些特别的人手上，而他只需要静静等待他们找上门来。  
等待是漫长且无聊的，值得庆幸的是，文森特擅长于此。曾有几次他考虑过是否应该联系克劳德，但是考虑到接下来要做的会引起更多麻烦，他无意在此时打扰少年尚且安稳的生活。也就是在这样的等待中，他遇到了意想不到的人，一个敌人或是盟友。  
——杰内西斯•拉普索道斯。

这次接触实在太过意外，双方都没有任何准备。但是他们最终没能打起来，而是一派和气地在天字号房间背对背坐下，一人占据大床的一角，恨不得将这段羞耻的经历从记忆深处抹去。艳俗的媚香在空气里流淌，亮晶晶的挂饰、暧昧的灯光，无不昭示着这里的特殊用处。  
选择在古留根尾接头的军火贩子放了他们鸽子。  
文森特在心里默数着时间，同时也在评估这个意外可能造成的结果。拿不准杰内西斯的立场，没有第一时间发生战斗是某种迹象，但是鉴于二人之前的某些龃龉，他也不打算与青年发生更多的交集。如果能不留下任何痕迹便结束这场会面，是最理想的情况。  
但是显然，杰内西斯并不想放弃这个机会，“萨菲罗斯在找你。”这听起来并不像耿耿于怀，更像是某种友好的信号，“我们已经知道了你的身份，前塔克斯先生。”  
那么，克劳德没能保留这个秘密，他遇到了不得不说出去的情况。打从一开始文森特便不认为萨菲罗斯会被轻易搪塞，但是在克劳德坚持的情况下，也不可能带他离开。这让文森特稍稍有些后悔，不知道这个选择是否又错了。“但是你们没有把消息扩散出去。”  
“扩散给谁？让他们来送死？”  
文森特点头，接受了这个说法。  
“我没想过会遇见你。”杰内西斯又说，“更没想过可以交谈。”这指的是文森特失去理智时候的事，“你和克劳德，你们是什么人？”  
文森特没有马上回答。  
『你们』这个词用的很巧妙。他很担心克劳德的处境，但是他并不想暴露两人之间的关系乃至星球的使命。“时间有限，我认为你应该问一些更切身相关的问题。”  
“有限？”意识到他们两个男人，在古留根尾，情趣套房，已经待了至少二十分钟，杰内西斯顿时坐立难安，“我们换个地方。”  
文森特摇头，“我不信任你，你也不信任我。就在这里。”  
“那就不要回避我的问题！我知道你们认识——打一开始你就没有袭击他，甚至之后一直在保护他，如果想撇清你们的关系，未免太迟了。”换了个姿势，结果踢到床脚的皮质镣铐，杰内西斯面无表情一脚把它踢到床底深处，“你们是某项实验产物，针对特种兵的武器？”  
“而你知道我曾是塔克斯，这种说法没有意义。”  
杰内西斯毛了。他很烦躁，那个诡异的梦以及美丽的女人时刻在撩拨他的神经，而他现在还把时间花在也许是徒劳无功的谈话上——“我完全可以拷问他。拔掉他的指甲，敲碎他的牙齿，把神经一根一根挑断。我甚至会狠狠地侵犯他。那种长相，一张婊子的脸，会是一个很好的肉——”  
在那个词被说出来之前，吸血鬼举起了枪，三管火铳亲密地、毫无缝隙地贴在了红发青年的额头上，保险已经打开。硝烟、血还有疯狂的味道渐渐渗了出来，理智在燃烧，面上却平静异常。  
“想好你的下一句话。”他轻柔、并且认真地说，“那也许是最后一句。”  
杰内西斯握住枪管，用力地戳在额头上，“我可以这么做但是我没有，因为我不想伤害他！”

红色的眼睛一眨不眨地审视青年，杰内西斯亦无所畏惧地回视。良久，不知道是哪一方先松的手，总之当枪管垂下时，杰内西斯额头上留下了深深的痕迹。  
“你看起来……”文森特微微皱眉，思考着合适的词汇，“比上次见面要好很多。”  
“承蒙夸奖，不胜感激。”  
“你没有明白我的意思。”文森特摇头，却不再细说，“即使我告诉你真相，你也不会相信。既然如此，为什么不用自己的双眼去确认？”  
“怎么确认？”杰内西斯不依不饶。  
文森特比划了一个嘘的手势，转向房门。轻微的锁舌断裂声，一道小小的缝隙敞开，骨碌碌滚进来一个金属瓶。杰内西斯一眼看出那是催眠瓦斯。  
“我们的邀请函送上门了。”

曾经克劳德的人生，从学会辨认蔬菜起步[3]。  
而杰内西斯的新生命，便从坑塔克斯开始了。

 

将微乱的鬓发重新梳理得一丝不苟，又将做工考究的领带重新正了正，一顿，拆下宝蓝色条纹的这条，又从衣柜里抽出另一条黑金的。又低头看看擦得锃亮的皮鞋，羊毛袜也齐齐整整贴在小腿上，裤腿笔挺没有一丝褶皱，看起来是完美无缺了。  
韦德重新看向镜子里的自己，看着已经斑白的头发，忽然伸手重新将它们拨乱，这才转向在一旁等候多时的西斯内。  
“让你见笑了。”  
“没有的事。”少女面带忧虑，“我还是不能认同，您没必要亲自赴约。联系拉扎德，请求特种兵部门的协助。”  
韦德摇头，“这是私人恩怨。”  
“您的生命不只是自己的，它还属于塔克斯，属于我们，您无权擅自处理。”  
“听起来像某种不平等条约。”韦德笑笑，见西斯内倔强地咬着嘴唇，不由得伸手摸摸她的脑袋。二人俱是一愣，西斯内没有动作，韦德却先放开了。这样的举动，对一名女士而言过于失礼。“只是去见见故人。这么多年过去了，他的风格竟然一点没变。”笑笑，像是想起什么有趣的过往，“在拿自己当诱饵这件事上，还是一如既往地理所当然。”  
“他？”这个代词令西斯内感到困惑。  
韦德知道他的小姑娘在困惑什么，但是在这件事上，他没有办法吐露哪怕一个字。菲利希亚是他心头永远的一根刺，在他以为她已经死去的那些年里，他可以装作不在乎，因为不可能失去更多了。当他听到被放回来的某个下属替瓦伦丁捎来话时，第一反应甚至是……那是家的，是某些神罗外部或内部的敌人放出来动摇他的家乡。而直到现在，他其实也没有什么很特别的感觉。菲利希亚是他生命里不可割舍的七年，可是都已经过去了，已经……太晚了。  
“您现在看起来，就像等待女儿出嫁的父亲。”西斯内从未见过韦德这么失态，在穿衣镜前至少徘徊了半小时，“西装是塔克斯的盔甲？那么您要面对的敌人一定非常可怕……非常难以战胜……”她从口袋里拿出一个朴素的小盒子，里头是一对袖口，本来是打算作为生日礼物的，“所以至少，请让我陪伴在您身边。”  
轻轻抚摸少女柔软的脸颊，西斯内也配合地歪头，感受粗粝的掌心在摩挲。她看着韦德的年，已经不再年轻、甚至一夜之间沧桑了许多的脸，他看起来就像暮去的雄鹰，往日的锋芒尽数消失。她感到心里一阵酸涩，还有轻微的不甘。  
“你们是我的孩子，这一点永远不变。”韦德忽然说道。  
“我知道。”对此，西斯内了然地微笑。

 

韦德有一种奇怪的预感。他们这种人，或者说掠食者，冥冥之中有种超乎寻常的直接。这种直觉帮助他无数次踩着生死边缘行走而不至坠落，维持着脆弱的、惊险的平衡。但是这一次，他分不清这究竟是危险的预兆抑或只是神经过敏，也许二者兼有。  
门铃叮当作响，舒缓的爵士乐在空气中缓缓流淌。小酒馆里没有客人，韦德一眼就看见了坐在吧台的青年。青年。他几乎不敢相信自己的双眼。时隔多年，他的大脑依旧如同精密的磁盘，将所有细节精确地存储其中，对于那个出色的同期生亦是如此。但是当现实与记忆重合时，荒诞感填满了整个世界。韦德在文森特身边坐下，向吧台小哥招呼，“美格，纯饮。给这位女士一杯橙汁。”就像多年未见的老友，他笑笑，最初的吃惊很快重归平静，“没有确认的死亡，等同于不存在，是吗？”  
纵使非常紧张，西斯内还是瞪了上司一眼，“尼格罗尼，多加一点冰，谢谢。”  
文森特静静地看着他们，等两位都落了座，呷了口饮料后，才从容不迫地开口，“不去确认，难道不是因为不想确认？”  
“是没有必要。”韦德摇头，就着杯沿的盐粒慢慢啜饮着，“我很想问问你这些年的经历，这么多年，竟然一点没变。不过在此之前，我要确认下属的安全。”  
文森特点头，报出了一个地址，默许西斯内通知其他同伴去确认。很快他们会在某个废弃的仓库里，找到被扒得只剩内裤的几名塔克斯。由于对敌人实力的误判，他们一个接一个地送上门来，文森特甚至有了挑选人质的余裕，把女性都放了回去。鉴于韦德恶名昭著的前科，他本来就不打算要挟什么，只是想要一个谈话的契机罢了。  
酒保擦着杯子，对面前上演的一幕充耳不闻。  
反馈的消息是乐观的，现在，韦德相信对方确实有谈话的诚意，可以继续了。双方都经过相当程度的训练，没必要叙旧寒暄，对话简单直白得令人吃惊。“你可以开始了。”  
“我尝试了我的ID，已经被注销了。和我想的一样，理由是死亡。”有条不紊地拆解事实，“当年的死亡报告是谁出具的？宝条？”  
“宝条。”  
点头，“我在宝条的实验室度过了一段时间。”  
这一句话便足够了。韦德转动杯沿，思索片刻，自认了解了文森特的来意。“如果你想说服我，宝条博士那些奇怪的实验，已经将手伸到了塔克斯——我想，对话可以结束了。”  
文森特了然，“需要提供什么证据？”  
“不需要证据。”韦德放下酒杯，“二十一年，这是自你‘死亡’至今的时间。五年，这是你在尼布尔海姆被再次抓获的时间点。而宝条废弃了尼布尔海姆的实验室已有十四年。你是想告诉我，在你重获自由的九年间，你没有选择回来报告，也没想过警告我们当中的任何一人；然后，偏偏在这个时候，这种敏感的时间点回来？瓦伦丁先生，是你自己选择放弃了塔克斯的身份，所以不要期待我会信任你。”像是想起了什么有趣的事，他又笑笑，“更何况，你和宝条博士之间不只一点龃龉。”  
“所以你要选择对这种可能视而不见？”文森特没有因为隐晦的人身攻击愤怒，而是仔细思考，要如何应对这种明里暗里的试探才会令对方满意，“即使让你看重的下属陷入危险？”  
“危险？事实是，他们遇到的危险，从来都来自与神罗对抗的势力，比如你。”  
“菲利希亚也是吗？”  
“……”  
他们两个，文质彬彬，优雅从容，却在毫不留情地撕扯对方的伤口。这是惯例了。谈判课程的第一节，有几个月的时间在训练他们控制情绪，自己的、敌人的。情绪失控时能暴露的信息实在太多，而如何诱导、如何辨别真伪更是重中之重。他们实在太过了解彼此，无法留情，也不能留情。  
“你不能相信我，因为你已经无法停下来。”文森特会怜悯对手，他就是这种人，但是他却不会因此停下自己的步伐，“人类必须坚信自己是正确的才能活下去，而你，其中佼佼者，用了十几年说服自己，你的人生为了神罗存在，神罗就是你的一切。”红眸透着洞悉一切的清澈，再看下去仿佛要被吸进去般，但是韦德知道自己不能在这时候移开视线，绝对不能，“所以没有必要确认，对你而言，她的死才是最好的结局。”  
“……她在哪里？”  
“你需要她？你会需要她么？”  
“你控制了她？”  
“还是你想杀了她？”  
“你们究竟是什么人！”  
已经接近厉声责问了。直到腰际被轻戳，韦德才回过神来，对上西斯内担心的视线。他又看向酒杯，倒影中的自己呼吸不匀、瞳孔扩大，简直失态至极。他根本没有放下过这件事，从来没有。他知道文森特那种人也不可能放下过去，因为他们是如此相似。  
可是露克蕾西娅已经死了，菲利希亚却还活着，这就是韦德失败的开始。

“如果。”片刻，文森特轻声询问，“给你一个机会，重新选择是否下达那个命令，你怎么选？”  
“没有如果。”韦德苦笑着转过头，看向专心致志收拾吧台的酒保，“无论多少次，我都会选择摧毁卡姆。这个答案令你满意了吗，菲利希亚？”

酒保没什么反应。他——她，把桌面的水擦去，然后拎着冰桶走去后台倒进下水道，再回到前台。动作很慢，手很稳。西斯内惊讶地看着那个帅气的女孩，又不住地担忧地看看韦德的表情。也许韦德应该像平时一样，作为塔克斯中锚一样的存在，让所有人心安；但是这一次，他做不到。  
他只是困惑地、紧张地、却又释然地等待着。直到此刻以前，他甚至不觉得自己能认出她，孩子长大以后总是变化非常大的，不是吗？他一直以为自己的小公主会出落成一名高贵优雅的淑女，而不是现在这样，桀骜不驯，活脱脱一个假小子。而他更想不到的是，即便如此，还是一眼认出了她。  
“恶心。”艾菲将抹布丢进桶里，伴随她的动作，西斯内暗中摸上短裙下藏的枪，“别用那个名字叫我。也别搞得像家庭伦理剧一样，你不是那种人。”  
“……”是所有的父亲都会在女儿面前哑口无言，还是只有他如此？  
“别紧张，小姑娘，我不会做什么的。我对老东西的命一点兴趣也没有。”她咳了一下，原本以为只是清清嗓子，可是过了一会儿也没能停下。她越咳越厉害，似乎努力想憋着，结果一下没忍住，血从鼻子里呛了出来。蠢透了。烦躁地擦掉“鼻血”，这一次放肆让血从嘴角涌出来，擦脏了白色的衬衣。  
他们静静地等待艾菲整理好自己，没有人提供帮助。  
“开心吗？我很快就要死了，再也不会成为威胁。”她笑眯眯，马上又厌恶地啐了一口血沫，“可是我不开心。我不甘心。神罗好好地存在着，你还没有付出代价，我还没看着你失去一切，我得努力忍着不死，忍得好辛苦呀——可我怎么能放心去死呢？”  
“你——”  
“请收下我最后的礼物，一点微不足道的真相。您视若珍宝的神罗，把您乖巧可爱的女儿变成了怪物。”她解开袖子，魔石和丑陋的、跳动的血管赤裸裸地露在他们面前，她一直藏得小心翼翼，现在却有一种异样的快感。苍白的脸颊、血红的嘴唇，染上了几分病态的美感。“在可以预见的未来里，它还会一点一点，把您身边的一切都这么夺走。榨干您最后一点价值，然后弃如敝履地丢到一边。您不会背叛神罗的，永远不会，所以只能绝望地数着日子等待那一天的到来。”  
她摇摇晃晃、跌跌撞撞，绕出吧台，在西斯内戒备却被韦德一个眼神制止的姿态中，无比亲昵、自然地从后面扑着抱住韦德，全部的重量压在那具健壮的身躯上，就像撒娇要父亲背着的孩子。她贴着父亲的脸颊，缱绻地蹭蹭，留下一个沾血的吻，“一想到这一点……连死亡都变得如此美好……亲爱的爸爸。”  
艾菲的动作渐渐松了，慢慢往下滑去。韦德抓住她的手，那只长满了老茧、一点也不像女孩子的手被握在手心，已经和记忆里截然不同。他以为已经忘了的，难得的几次休假，带她去金碟玩，一路上不得不稍微弓着身子才能牵住她的手，小小的、脆弱的。他一动不动。直到血浸透了他的西装，耳边的呼吸变得细不可闻，韦德忽然剧烈地哆嗦起来，将艾菲拉到自己怀里，发了疯似的替她抹掉脸上的血迹。  
西斯内捂着嘴，眼泪夺眶而出。她一直当作父亲般的存在、永远坚毅可靠的长辈，现在竟然面露惊恐、手足无措，和一个普通人没有任何区别。

韦德将艾菲的头按在胸口，看着文森特，仿佛在求助，又仿佛在质问。这是什么意思？费尽周章让他过来，就为了看一个女孩的死亡？难道不是应该带着治疗的手段来要挟他吗？但是文森特的视线又烫到了他，令他狼狈不堪地垂下头，嘴唇贴在枯燥的褐发上，发出断断续续的气音。  
哪怕有治疗的方法，他也会看着她死的，不是吗？

然而，留给这对病态的父女的时间并不多，不足以让悲伤继续下去。破门而入的声音惊动了他们，训练有素的神罗士兵迅速将众人包围，为首的竟是几名三等兵。西斯内震惊地看着入口，与海廷加那个大腹便便的胖子一同走进来的，是西装革履的曾。  
这几年，曾一直在执行韦德下达的秘密任务，他们很少能见上面，但是现在……？  
“现在证据确凿了。”海廷加挺着腰，傲慢地一步一步走来，皮鞋在地板上踩出嗒嗒声响，“与怖恐分子勾结，啧啧啧。”他小心地没有靠得太近，而是远远地、嫌弃地看着血乎乎的二人， “终于被我逮到了，老狐狸。”  
“曾……曾？！”西斯内难以置信地看着曾，一切事实指向了那个猜想，但是她觉得这太荒谬，荒谬得伸直不能称之为猜想。  
韦德抬起头，泛着血丝的眼中闪过阴鸷。  
海廷加缩了半步，想说的话到了嘴边，支支吾吾怎么也说不出口。曾叹了口气，从阴影中站出来，迎上了韦德的视线。海廷加如释重负，马上半躲藏在年轻的塔克斯身后。  
“您太令我失望了。”曾说。即使这种时候这种话，由他说出来也是彬彬有礼的。“如果只是撤职那件事的不公，我可以忍了，我理解你畏首畏尾的心情。但是现在，您在做什么？把整个塔克斯推到火坑里？我当初的牺牲又是为了什么？”  
“你怎么可能看不出来，那是为了保护你！”西斯内忍无可忍地怒吼。  
曾耸肩，无所谓地摊开手，“如果那是保护，现在是什么？”  
“你明明知道……明明……”  
“知道什么？女儿和我们之间，他会选择谁——你真的有这个自信吗，西斯内？”温和笑笑，并且同样带着笑意宣判，“你没有。”转向韦德，表情变得分外轻蔑，“我很失望，非常失望。韦德，如果你肯直截了当地选择她，也许我还能保留一点敬意。但是现在，徘徊在两边的你不过是个无能的懦夫。”  
“我不记得这样教过你。”韦德看都不看他，只是轻轻放下艾菲的身体。  
“你已经老了，你的时代已经结束了。如果你无法做出选择，我替你做。”

他们都没反应过来发生了什么，一切都太快、太平平无奇，以致到结束时也没人相信这一切真的发生了——曾拿出枪，一发命中了韦德的心脏，然后又十分自然地补了两枪。  
韦德倒下了。

“你——你——！”直到西斯内徒劳地按压伤口，海廷加才反应过来，脸上的肥肉微微颤抖着，“你怎么能杀了他！”  
“您在害怕吗？”  
“不……这当然不可能……我只是……”海廷加从口袋里掏出手帕，擦着不断冒出来的冷汗，“只是没有经过允许！你这样是不合规矩的！”  
“噢。”曾了然地微笑，“如果是这件事，您大可不必担心。我们都知道韦德是多么可怕的家伙，试图活着逮捕他，只会造成不必要的损失，我想，您也不愿意损失手下宝贵的资源？”  
“可是……”  
“还是说，您想包庇背叛了神罗的叛徒？”语气稍加严厉，带着怀疑的意味，在给予海廷加足够的压力后，又骤然给出一点放松的信息，“我当然不会怀疑您对神罗的忠心。事实上，我这么做其实是为自己考虑。”他压低了声音，略带示好地暗示着，“毕竟是塔克斯出了这档子事，如果能这么压下来——比如意外死亡，对我们，对我而言再好不过。”  
海廷加隐约摸着点门道，终于能笑出来了。毕竟，动手的人是曾，再怎么查也不会落到他的头上。这件事对他而言没坏处——恰恰相反，如果能把曾扶植上主任的位置，只有天大的好处——毕竟有那么不光彩的把柄在他手中，以后要操纵塔克斯，想必很容易了。  
只是，只是还有一个小小的问题。他必须确认敌人真正死亡，不留一点机会，不是吗？  
尽管对于死人有很大的抗拒——他的手，可不应该被这种事玷污——但是这件事必须慎重些。海廷加兴奋地、又忐忑地靠近混乱中心，要去探探脉搏或者观察瞳孔什么的，反正就是那一套。他一定是被胜利的喜悦冲昏了头脑，没有意识到，即使是在痛苦中的女性塔克斯，也绝不容小觑。  
一发子弹擦过他的右脸，精准无误地在西斯内额头炸开一团血花，握在她手中的枪械脱手而出，温热的鲜血溅到了海廷加的脸上。也就是同时，一直毫无存在感的陌生青年忽然动了起来，红色的斗篷游云般散开浮动，让被枪声绷紧了神经的士兵惊慌扣下扳机。  
一时间场面极为混乱，夹杂着海廷加不绝于耳的叫骂声，他被流弹击中了膝盖。片刻后，当他们冷静下来查看遍布弹孔的狼藉的酒馆时，怖恐分子们已经消失无踪。

 

卡车在广袤无垠的荒野上颠簸。  
到处都是冰凉的，铁皮、风、还有闪烁的星星。韦德将艾菲身上的毯子裹得更紧了些，看着她斑驳的白发、发紫的嘴唇，最终忍不住将她按进自己怀里。没有反抗。也许是没有力气反抗了。  
韦德想起临行前文森特给他的魔石碎片。和镶嵌在艾菲手臂上的碎片来自同一颗魔石，有了这额外的碎片，她还能再活一些时间。据说这样的碎片一共有四片，如果能都找齐，还有办法挽回她的生命，但也只是也许。  
想到这一点，韦德只是将他的孩子抱得更紧，紧得似乎永远不会再分离。  
“我恨你。”艾菲轻声说道。原来她还醒着。  
良久，死寂里一声低语。  
“我知道。”  
韦德仰头，看着群星闪烁。在米德加看不见这样的星空，虚假的人造光线遮蔽了自然风光。他想起在卡姆的时候，那时候自己近乎一无所有。晚上经常停电，他们会搬着椅子或折叠床出来，乘着夜色的凉意，数着星星入睡。

现在他失去了一切，又重新找回了星星。

 

***  
尾声  
爱丽丝•盖恩斯伯勒有一个秘密花园。她没有告诉任何人，连收养她的姨妈也未曾知晓。尽管对隐瞒姨妈这件事感到抱歉，但是爱丽丝还是想要一个完全属于自己的地方。在这里，她可以自言自语而不被当作有癔病，可以忽然做些稀奇古怪的举动而不用考虑被担心，甚至可以……可以短暂地为父亲和母亲哭上一会。当然，她只能趁姨妈外出工作、或者夜里入睡后偷偷跑来。  
她的小花园是一座废弃的教堂，她几乎一眼就看中了这里。怎么会有人忽视那些漂亮的、充满生命力的花呢？据说几年前这里还有神甫和信众，但是不知为何神甫跑了，未经修缮的破教堂，渐渐地连流浪汉也不愿涉足，这里最终成了她一个人的秘密基地。  
今天她又来到教堂，阳光从破落的屋顶泄下，温柔而缱绻地轻抚着……一只毛茸茸的黄金陆行鸟？  
爱丽丝颇感兴趣地蹲在少年身边。他小心地睡在木地板上，而不是贪图享受睡在花丛中，这一点赢得了她的好感。地板一定睡得很难受，因为少年一直皱着眉头，非常不安稳的样子。爱丽丝思索片刻，跪坐在他身旁，伸出手——  
湛蓝的双眼猛地睁开。一瞬间，爱丽丝想，这会不会就是海的颜色，她一直想看却没有机会见到的海和广阔世界。然后她很快意识到，自己的举动是多么突兀而无礼，于是她在对方震惊的视线中吐了吐舌头，“免费膝枕要不要？”  
出乎她意料，少年小心翼翼地、又分外熟稔地将脑袋靠了过来。真是个怪人。不过她喜欢。爱丽丝也大胆地摸了摸那头陆行鸟般的金发，越摸越爱不释手，指尖在金发中一遍又一遍地梳理着，仿佛他们是许久未见的老朋友……又或许是陆行鸟妈妈和走丢的小鸟崽？被这个想法逗乐，爱丽丝小小地微笑着。  
“你好像……有很多烦恼……？”不知为何，她最先问出的是这句话。她应该先问名字的。“即使在睡梦中，你看起来也很难过。”  
她以为这个冒失的问题，会像她以往所做的冒失的事一样，很快就会被淡忘。但是少年沉默片刻，反问道，“你听说过白细胞吗？”  
这个名词，还有一系列相关的记忆闪现在脑海中。爱丽丝竭力不去想起那些痛苦的部分，故作轻松地回答，“我知道。吞噬病原体，与病原体一同死亡，是生命保护自己的一种方式。”  
“我想也是。”  
这么说了之后，就没了动静，让等待话题继续的爱丽丝十分困惑。但是马上，当她意识到濡湿裙摆的是什么后，慌乱地撇开视线；然后又于心不忍地、轻轻将他揽入怀中，希望能分给对方一点力量。“好啦好啦，没有什么困难是过不去的，一切都会好起来的。只要活着，一切就有希望，不是吗？”  
少年抱着她，渐渐地哽咽出声，哭得那么压抑，那么委屈。爱丽丝听得心都痛了。  
“对不起……对不起……可是我真的好想活下去……”


	21. Chapter 21

红木办公桌中央躺着一份文件。  
安吉尔抱着双臂，伸着双腿，全部的重量都倚在靠椅上。过于懒散了。但是他实在提不起劲，无法像往常一样规规矩矩地坐着。他瞪着那沓不厚的文件，不大确定自己究竟在想什么，也许这根本不应该构成一个想法。但最终，他还是动摇了。  
那是一份转职申请。  
疲倦地揉捏了一下眼角，安吉尔站起来，推开窗，米德加特有的夹杂着刺鼻魔晄味的风涌进办公室。春天到了，但是并没有给这座钢铁都市带来一点生机，反倒使近郊的沙尘变得严重了些。他给立在窗边的两座大型盆栽浇了点水，然后给自己的茶又加了点水，重新回到座位上。这一下似乎变得清醒了点，但是烦躁与不安挥之不去。  
他还不到三十岁，还是个青年——尽管杰内西斯偶尔会嘲笑他长得太着急了——正是应该战斗拼搏的时候。而不是像现在这样，畏首畏尾，竟然想着准备退路。近年来确实偶有力不从心的感觉，但是大部分时候，尚且能够应付。以他的性格，其实应该逞强着坚持下去，直到再也没有任何退路。但是——  
上一次任务受伤在医院休养，他本想像往常一样，恢复到可以自由行动的程度再回家。通常这只需要一两个晚上，或许更长一点，已经是家常便饭了。但是他不知道是杰内西斯还是萨菲罗斯出卖了他，总之半夜因轻微的尿意醒来时，他看到了趴在床边、以非常难受的姿势睡着的克劳德。  
那一瞬间，他感到非常温暖，旋即被满满的心疼取代，前所未有的动摇接踵而至。  
他无法确定这是不是一个借口，一个从战斗中逃跑的、懦夫的借口，就像他曾对自己追求的荣誉产生质疑——如果他只是软弱无能地想要逃避呢？如果之后他因此而怨恨克劳德的存在呢？这是卑鄙的、可耻的，因为他知道克劳德离不开他，所以他可以把一切责任都推到那孩子头上，这样就不必为了自己的选择感到羞愧。  
长长地叹了口气，拉开抽屉把文件丢进去，不再想这件事。至少眼下，他还无法坦然把申请交给拉扎德，也无法果断地做出任何决定。  
现在他只想早点回家，带着新开的那家店的小蛋糕，给克劳德一个惊喜。

 

锁舌咔哒一声弹开，开门的时候，安吉尔确认自己听到了卧室里传来的细微响动。他警觉起来。玄关没有多余的鞋子，这个点克劳德应该还在学校——军事学校，全封闭教学，每个月只有几天能回家喘口气。他们军队可以通过关系调看学员数据，值得高兴的是，克劳德并没有在里头学坏，所有的成绩都惊人地维持在A+水准；但是同以前一样的，也没交上任何可以带回家的朋友，这就让安吉尔喜忧参半了。但是无论如何，现在公寓里不应该出现任•何•人。  
安吉尔把装着蛋糕的盒子放在门边——他不想因为可以预见的战斗毁掉这个小惊喜——踢开橱柜内部的暗门，从里头随手拎出一只双管霰弹枪，希望这种程度可以吓退入侵者，至少得保持公寓的完整。他走向虚掩着的卧室门，刻意踏着足够清晰的脚步，靠在门边，子弹上膛合上枪管。  
“听着，只有这一次，我不追究。双手抱在头上，慢慢走出来，我会放你走的。”  
其实他不该这么懈怠，正确的处理方式应该是直接将入侵者杀死，因为这里不只是他的家，也是将军宅邸，入侵者不太可能是小偷之流。但是他不想让克劳德的房间见血，不是在这种难得回家的时候，就只是这样而已。  
房间里的人没有了动静，但是急促的呼吸依旧暴露了对方的位置。  
一个人？  
这时候，安吉尔已经察觉出一丝不对劲。如果是埋伏，应该在他推门而入的时候已经遭到袭击；如果是盗取神罗的机密，在克劳德的房间做什么？但是他没有多想，一脚踹开房门抬枪对准可能的威胁——然后震惊地愣在门边，对上半褪衣衫的少女惊恐的视线。  
这极有可能只是袭击者的伪装，安吉尔这么说服自己；但是在对方近乎半裸，见不到任何武器的情况下，安吉尔绝望地发现，也许只是……只是克劳德带女朋友回来了。  
什么只是！  
安吉尔慌张地将枪口朝上，试图表明自己没有恶意。也许他该说点什么安抚对方，可是连他自己都在惊吓中，根本不知道该说些什么。克劳德一直十分懂事省心，省心得他几乎忘记了他已经到了青春期，是荷尔蒙蠢蠢欲动的时候了。他相信他的孩子一定非常帅气迷人，这是必须的，但是带女朋友回家这种事……他们是准备上床了吗……会不会太早了……？  
“你……你穿好衣服。”最终，安吉尔以一名成年人该有的成熟稳重说道，“克劳德呢？”想到那种可能，他艰难地咽了口唾沫，“去买套了？”竟然连这种事都驾轻就熟了，天啊，他平时究竟错过了他多少成长和教育？  
少女绝望地看着他，蓝盈盈的眼睛好像快哭出来了。安吉尔意识到自己探究的视线有多么过分后，尴尬地别开脸，快步走回客厅。发现枪还在手上，又火烧火燎地塞回厨房，顺带倒了茶又切了蛋糕分碟。无论如何，不能给克劳德喜欢的女孩子留下这么恐怖的印象，待会一定要说清楚，他不是那种会枪毙早恋对象的疯子。  
交握着拳头等待了一会，甚至不自觉地抖起了脚，思考等克劳德回来后要怎么谈这个问题。震惊过后，隐隐的愤怒涌现，只是还不至于失去理智的程度。如果他没有提前回来呢？他们是不是就直接做了？两边都还是孩子，他什么时候把克劳德教成这么不负责任的人了？想到这确实有自己平时疏于引导的问题，安吉尔不由得懊丧地抱着头，发出低低的呻吟。  
过了会儿，卧室的门打开了。  
少女脸颊绯红，神色羞愧，探出头在门边踟躇了一会。安吉尔努力挂着笑，试图让自己看起来和善些，也许扭曲的笑容只是更吓人了，但是他管不了这么多。“过来坐？我们好好谈谈。”  
“安吉尔……”是男孩子低沉的声线。他扯下假发，胡乱抹了抹脸上精致的妆容，在安吉尔目瞪口呆的视线中，自暴自弃地走了过来。“那个，绑带打了死结……”

安吉尔，男，二十七，无烟酒赌博等不良嗜好，下属眼中稳重可靠但略嫌古板的模范长官，朋友眼中虽沉闷无趣但举足轻重的重要存在，此刻遭遇了尚且平稳的人生中最大的冲击。他甚至完全忘记了先前一直在困扰的烦恼，满心满眼只剩一个想法：他宁愿克劳德是带女孩子回来过夜的。  
仿佛嫌热闹不够大似的，根本没有敲门便推门而入的萨菲罗斯走进客厅，三人面面相觑了一会，萨菲罗斯忽然意味深长地哦了一声。  
“不是你想的那样！”安吉尔哗的一下站起来，忽然反应过来，今晚他们有一场聚会，而约定的时间很快就要到了。“克劳德很正常，我也很正常……待会再跟你说！”他快步走出门，也许是想阻止秘密的扩散；但是忽然在门槛绊了一下，险些撞上对面的墙壁，又可笑地捂着脸落荒而逃了——也许只是无法面对自家孩子是女装癖的事实。  
克劳德看向萨菲罗斯的眼神一片生无可恋，而萨菲罗斯，只是无辜地耸肩。

 

“过来。”萨菲罗斯舒舒服服地在沙发找到自己的位置，仿佛造成这一切的原因不是他似的，坦然向少年招手，“你应该不想在他们面前这副样子？”  
克劳德轻轻叹了口气，顺从地想在萨菲罗斯身边坐下，却被萨菲罗斯略微强硬地按坐在自己的大腿上。小礼裙是露背的，为了将掩盖平胸的缺陷，裸露出大片光洁美丽的肌肤。他看着，食指顺着微微凸起的脊骨一点一点向下，隔着手套，温热细腻的触感，骨骼清晰的形状在指尖描摹。克劳德微微弓起背以方便萨菲罗斯动作，于是那种变化的触感便更加明显了。交叉的丝质绑带本来系着简单的蝴蝶结，却因拆解的错误变成了死结。萨菲罗斯拨弄了一下，觉得戴着手套没法解开，于是干脆利落地扯断了它，一瞬间贴身的礼服变得松垮起来。  
克劳德松了口气，“谢——”  
声音被吞没在喉中。萨菲罗斯的动作并没有停下。左手撩开裙摆，随意地扯扯丝袜口，勾起来又啪的一声弹回去。“装备还挺全的，你究竟是从哪里学会这些的？”  
克劳德按住他的手，这么明显的意思令他感到不安了。“安吉尔马上要回来。”  
萨菲罗斯揽住少年腰部的右手松开，缓慢地、不容抗拒地抚上脖颈，在喉结处像是安抚又像是威胁似的来回抚摸着。他凑在少年耳边，温热的气息扑过，带起阵阵颤栗——“你不会拒绝我的。”  
如他所言般，克劳德僵住了身子，渐渐的，覆在左手的力道也弱了下去。  
萨菲罗斯满意地挠了挠少年的下颚，就像安抚贵妇膝头的猫。有那么一会，他像是真的好奇这些女孩子的小玩意儿，打开丝袜扣的架子，捻稔略显粗糙的蕾丝，来回抚摸确认被白丝勒出微微肉感的大腿。那里和背部一样细腻，甚至更加的柔软。很奇怪，萨菲罗斯不是没有拥有过远比克劳德性感的床伴，婀娜的、柔软的、顺从的，他并不偏好这种类型，只是单纯觉得有趣；但是当紧贴着他前胸的脊背因抚摸而微微颤栗时，原本只是作弄的心情变了味。他凝视凝视因为低垂头颅而凸起的颈椎，忽然很想咬下去，像野蛮的掠食者一样，只有征服与被征服。  
但是他不能。  
“住手——”短促的气音。  
克劳德剧烈地弓起身子，但是先于他的挣扎，萨菲罗斯猛地掐紧了他的脖颈。原先想要制止下面动作的克劳德不得不转而抓住萨菲罗斯的右手，光是呼吸已经竭尽全力。  
萨菲罗斯的手离开丝袜，顺着大腿内侧游移。内裤竟然也是女式的，他漫不经心地想，肆意揉捏着。少年的脚够不着地面，毫无章法地蹬在他的小腿上、膝盖上，却拿肆虐者毫无办法。萨菲罗斯很喜欢这样的反应，也许他有某种程度的恋足癖，光是感觉到脚趾夹在他的裤腿上、又在一阵颤抖中被迫松开，便被很好地取悦了。  
“这下安吉尔知道了，你打算怎么向他解释？”  
被把玩着的阴茎一下子勃起了。萨菲罗斯知道会这样。他故意的。看着克劳德因为羞耻和恐惧扭曲脸，还有平时轻易见不到的乞求的神色，全都染上了艳丽的情欲。他愉悦地笑笑，然后慢慢地、仔细地描摹起来。那里还没怎么发育，很小，毛发也很稀疏，即使看不到也能想象出柔软的淡金色的绒毛。他能轻易地包绕整个阴茎，一边恰到好处地挤压同时，一边摩擦按压已经黏糊糊的顶端，间或戳刺细缝。  
青涩的身体很快便受不了如此熟练的爱抚，可怜而无助地颤抖着，却没有射出来。萨菲罗斯等了一会，忽然低低笑出声，惩罚性地绞紧了肿胀不堪的阴茎，满意地听到一声压抑的呜咽。“还有余力去想安吉尔？”  
尽管听不见声音会让接下来的部分有些可惜，但钳制着脖颈的手还是进一步收紧，剥夺了所有的空气。放过已经濒临极限的前面，还戴着皮质手套的手，缓慢而不同抗拒地将中指的指节一点一点挤入后穴。里头绞得很紧很热，他毫无技巧可言地搅弄着柔软的肠壁，模拟性交的冲撞，每一下生涩的进出都异常粗暴。然后流血了，抽插的动作渐渐顺畅起来。这只会带来痛苦，萨菲罗斯知道，并且因克劳德抓紧他的双手、因窒息高高挺起的胸膛还有痛得痉挛的身体到愉快非常。就是这样，无论快感还是痛楚都必须由他给予，并且所有的反应也应该属于他，即便只有痛苦，也带给萨菲罗斯超乎寻常的满足。

窒息的濒死感、被侵犯的剧痛、以及无法控制的射精的欲望混杂在一起，将少年的脑子搅成了一团，混乱得一切都不复存在，只余下官能的狂潮。眼前一片模糊，什么也看不见，视线溃散地落在天花板上，身体随着粗暴的动作无助地晃动。有那么一刻他似乎已经死了，就和以往无数次的死亡一样，完全失去了对世界的感知；但是不可思议的，门口的对话声重新将他拽了回来，他听见门被谁重新打开又猛地甩上。一瞬间，极度的恐惧炸开，控制了一切——然后，内裤渐渐濡湿了。  
萨菲罗斯已经松开手，一切似乎结束了。克劳德茫然地靠坐在他的怀中，看着自己的裙子被撩起，一片狼藉落入视野。萨菲罗斯随意扒开已经湿成了半透明的内裤，阴茎还在一抖一抖地喷着精液，失禁般连绵不绝。  
“好孩子。”萨菲罗斯摸摸少年汗湿的额头，替他将碎发拨向一边。  
酷刑并没有就此结束。他打量着已经脏污得不成样子的手套，血和精液混杂着，湿漉漉的。“这样可不行，安吉尔一定会注意到。”坏心眼地将问题抛给已经混乱得难以思考的少年，指尖若有若无掠过他的唇瓣。克劳德下意识偏头避开。萨菲罗斯愉悦地哦了一声，再次抚摸轻戳还渗着血的小穴，“我想，你已经有了答案。”  
“哈……哈啊——！”破碎的呻吟被截断在喉中，剧烈的疼痛令少年叫都叫不出来，只能无声地张着口，哆哆嗦嗦，津液顺着口角滴滴答答淌下。  
萨菲罗斯扶稳少年歪倒的身体，无视了那微弱的挣扎，将三根手指强硬地挤入根本没有扩张的嫩穴，更多的血流了出来，阴茎却又断断续续地涌出了稀薄的液体。他觉得有趣，弯起手指向上一顶，交替按摩搜刮着已经充血的内壁，试图挤压出更多的精液。  
“呜……住手……呜啊……啊……”没有任何快感可言，就连射精本身也只是一种强制的折磨。胡乱间克劳德想抓住肆虐的手，却被引导着摸向相连的地方，清楚地感受着贯穿身体的东西是多么强而有力。  
“安吉尔就在门外，如果他发现了，会多么失望。” 一边柔声威胁，一边挤进更多，“忍一忍，嗯？忍一忍。”  
“不……哈啊……不行了……唔……！”  
萨菲罗斯抽回手，手套却留在了里面。他将手套一点一点塞进红肿的穴口中。先是那三根手指的部分，然后卡在穴口的尾指和拇指也被仔细地从缝隙里填入，最后手掌的部分已经难以前进，他强迫克劳德将腿分得更开，然后猛地向里按压。少年弹起来，仿佛要死去般剧烈地抽搐着、痉挛着，阴茎却可悲地地喷出最后一点液体。到最后，克劳德已经被疼痛折磨得连合上腿的力气都没有，人偶般任由萨菲罗斯摆弄着，检查是否已经全部吞干净。  
血已经无法再流出来，后穴微微收缩着，似乎徒劳无用地想将异物排出。萨菲罗斯随手拿起蛋糕旁边的叉子，用纤细的长柄将手套彻底捅了进去。少年无力地唔了一声，再也没有更多的反应。阴茎软软地垂下，淫靡的液体混着少量尿液，流成一片。

萨菲罗斯温柔地替他擦干净，穿好内裤和丝袜，将裙摆放下，然后脱下自己的外套，将他完全包裹在其中，让他在身旁坐好。当他发现克劳德根本无法支撑自己的身体时，只是体贴地揽过少年的肩膀，两人亲昵地依偎在一起，一派祥和宁静。  
“没事了……已经没事了……”他轻轻拍打少年的脊背，享受着他不得不依赖他的无助模样，“你做的很好，好孩子。”  
完全掌控这个人的事实，是如此的令萨菲罗斯心满意足。

 

安吉尔愧疚但是成功地说服了扎克斯，今天的聚会不得不取消了。扎克斯离开时显然抱着疑虑，但是并没有多说什么，因为他非常擅长信任别人，这让安吉尔既欣慰又担心。难搞的是杰内西斯，他就住隔壁，只要他想就会随时过来敲（踢）门。本来安吉尔不觉得这会有什么困难，但是他错了，杰内西斯是最了解他的人，正因如此，那些拙劣的借口在他面前无所遁形。  
“如果是必须瞒着我的事，你自己肯定应付不了。”杰内西斯想都没想就拉开大门，被安吉尔猛地按回去，“怎么，连我都无法信任了？”  
“你明明知道不是这样！”  
“那是怎样？”干脆地懒洋洋倚在门上，打定主意，他要是进不去，谁也别想进去，“得了吧，如果是青春期的小烦恼或者是叛逆期的小问题，我比你有经验得多。”  
这几乎就要说服安吉尔了，因为他觉得杰内西斯的叛逆期根本就没消停过。唯一阻止他这么做的理由只有一个——  
“因果之缘，梦想也好，荣耀也罢，已然尽失。”  
“你闭嘴吧。”  
一方面，安吉尔因杰内西此时斯释出的善意感到欣慰，虽然他至今不明白这种转变是如何发生的，也许是当年在北大陆没能保护好克劳德的愧疚？另一方面，这种善意有些过了。他知道杰内西斯什么德行，过于心高气傲，极少将别人放在眼里，这不像他会做的事，哪怕只是爱屋及乌。不过无论如何，这种转变依旧是安吉尔所乐见的。  
想着家里有萨菲罗斯看着，尽管不是什么好选择，多少也能放下点心，安吉尔索性也就这么耗着。他也实在不知道该如何面对克劳德，这对稍微有些传统的他而言，太超前。他听说有些思念母亲的男孩会穿上女性的衣服，会是这个原因吗？可是如果，只是如果，克劳德其实是想成为女孩子该怎么办？发生在别人身上，他会表示理解；正因为是克劳德，他觉得可能有点……困难。  
一想到之后要面对的，他头都大了。  
“恶心。”杰内西斯嫌弃地嘟囔。  
“你说什么？”恍神中的安吉尔如遭雷劈，难以置信地确认道。  
“我说你真恶心，烦恼就烦恼，为什么一脸甜蜜的样子，空气里都弥漫着酸臭味了。”杰内西斯皱起鼻子，挥了挥手，演艺的天赋被发挥到了极致，“明明就乐在其中。看来没我什么事了，赶紧滚进去和你的小男孩相亲相爱吧。”  
“……乐在其中？”  
从门上弹起来，慢条斯理地掸掉袖子上并不存在的灰尘，杰内西斯如往常般展现了一个文艺诗人该有的善变。“反正你肯定脑子里想一堆，半天却憋不出一个字，我就大发慈悲地替你说了。你就是那种很喜欢照顾别人的家伙，克劳德很好地满足了这一点，你甚至会觉得他不够依赖你——”  
“我没有……”安吉尔虚弱地辩解，“我一直把他当男子汉培养……”  
“被教育远离危险，一旦出事会挨打的男子汉？”  
“他情况不一样！”  
“反正一个愿打，一个愿挨，你们两个倒真是绝配。承认吧，被需要这件事让你非常开心，哪怕困扰也是你想要的。”摇摇头，啧啧称奇，如同坚持要过来看看时一样莫名其妙，杰内西斯毫不留恋地迈开大长腿往回走。末了，忽然回头，“已经没事了？”  
握在门把手上的手一顿，安吉尔没有马上回答。他知道这是什么意思，已经是另一个话题了，杰内西斯总是比较思维跳跃的。但是在这件事上，他没有办法给出肯定的答案——他甚至无法将迟疑说出口。那种感觉像是背叛了朋友，在所有人前进的时候，唯独自己踟蹰不前，真的非常……糟糕。  
安吉尔故作轻松地耸肩，“伤疤是荣誉的勋章，对军人而言不过是家常便饭。”  
杰内西斯似乎还想再说些什么，安吉尔几乎不敢看他的眼睛，他不想看到担忧或者怜悯，他害怕敏感的朋友已经察觉了什么。但最终，杰内西斯只是平静地哦了一声，“你绷得太紧了。给自己一些时间，我想，偶尔休个假也无妨。”  
“我会考虑的。”勉强笑笑，“杰内——”  
“嗯？”  
“……下次再约。”  
红发青年夸张地叹了口气，也许是因为这种说法太见外，也许只是因为，他没有听见想听的。“那是当然。”他摆摆手，身影消失在大门后边，寂静重回走廊。

安吉尔在门口又站了一会……现在回去叫杰内西斯还来得及吗？  
最终，对克劳德的担忧战胜了对未知的恐惧，安吉尔咽了口唾沫，以第一次面对巴哈姆特王的忐忑心情拉开门，一头闯进家里。

气氛比他想象得要好很多。  
客厅里，沙发上，一大一小依偎着，萨菲罗斯以一种保护者的姿态环着少年微微颤抖的肩膀，间或轻轻拍打后背，承担着本应由安吉尔承担的职责。他注意到克劳德披着的外套属于萨菲罗斯，也许是不错的迹象，至少在这件事上，他的朋友没有以异样的眼光看待他的孩子。不过说起来，萨菲罗斯看待世界的方式也一直与他们不一样就是了。  
思绪控制不住地乱飘，矮几上的茶还浮着袅袅热气，盛着蛋糕的小碟子有三份，仓促之下还少拿了叉子。本想着是给克劳德和他的小女朋友的……一想到以后也许会是小男朋友，安吉尔脸色又向便秘靠拢了几分。  
“不得不说，这件事超出了我的认知。”他在副座的小沙发坐下，看着克劳德将脸埋在萨菲罗斯的怀中，一副耻于见人的模样，不由得叹了口气，“萨菲罗斯，我很感谢你。但是现在，请你回避一下。”  
“我就在这。”言简意赅，干脆利落。  
“……”  
“我认为，我在这里会更好。”  
“不不不，你走。你走。”安吉尔几乎是愠怒了，但还是很好地克制着，“这里不需要你。这件事不需要你插手。”  
话一出口他有点后悔，这完全是迁怒了，尤其是对一个正试着提供帮助的人。但是——萨菲罗斯非要这么不通人情，非要他说得这么直白吗？  
谢天谢地，被这么明显地下了逐客令，萨菲罗斯不再坚持。他矜持地点头，“如果你希望的话。”然后站起身，动作忽然顿住。  
克劳德抓紧了他的衬衣，微微颤抖。  
安吉尔说不清楚是此刻什么感觉，他倾向于父母看到小孩躲到长辈身后逃避责罚时的无奈，但是当看到萨菲罗斯一瞬间流露出的表情、尽管很淡却夹杂着微微的得意——是的，得意——他知道也许不是那个意思，大英雄即使什么都不说也很像嘲讽，但他就是无法控制地暴躁起来。  
“放手，克劳德。”  
“对不起……对不起安吉尔……”少年的声音有点不自然的沙哑，这让安吉尔微微皱眉。  
“知道对不起就放手！”  
克劳德摇头，却不抬头看他，而是拼命往萨菲罗斯身后缩。他在害怕？他让他感到害怕了……？安吉尔难以置信地看着他们两个，受伤的感觉击中了他，难道他是个咄咄逼人的恶人？他只不过是试图解决问题，只是想谈谈——  
“你们都需要冷静。”萨菲罗斯下了定论，他的话语里真的没有哪怕是一点愉悦？“让克劳德在我那里待一个晚上，你们明天再谈。”  
而这并不是一个建议。

他们离开的时候，安吉尔惊讶地克劳德差点站不起来，被萨菲罗斯眼疾手快地扶着才没有倒下。他几乎就要挽留了，但是克劳德推开了萨菲罗斯的帮助，摇摇晃晃地往外走去。  
“没什么……只是不太习惯高跟鞋……”  
对此，安吉尔无话可说。

 

“那么，这件事就麻烦你了。”曾低声说道，“我已经以战力不足的理由申请了特种兵部分的协助，拉扎德会反对，然后经海廷加的手指派给你。这个过程不会引起怀疑，但是你依旧要谨慎，即使远在贡加加，也尽量不要借助他们的力量。”  
“看来那个草包已经完全成了你们的提线木偶。”交握的双手叠在膝头，杰内西斯目不转睛地看着舞台上慷慨陈词的演员，“但拉扎德是什么时候的事？”  
“每个人都有自己的秘密，就像每家柜子里都藏着骷髅，不是吗？”非常冷的笑话，成功让气氛变得更加窘迫，但本人却毫无知觉似的继续开口，“并不是什么藏得很深的故事，如果你愿意的话，可以在下面的红灯区问问。”  
『万象皆俄顷，无非是映影。』  
终章的合唱部分响起，弹着里拉琴的天使从空中降落，柔和的白光让一切看起来都变得庄严神圣。但是从二楼看来，那种喜悦、圣洁，还有圣母美丽的微笑，隐隐模糊起来。  
『人生欠缺遗憾，由此得到补偿；无可名状境界，在此成为现实；跟随永恒之女神，我等向上，向上……[1]』  
杰内西斯跟着轻轻吟诵终章的尾声，直到帷幕徐徐落下，剧场陷入一片漆黑。底下稍稍有些躁动，再次亮起时，所有演员已经站好准备谢幕，略失齐整的掌声陆续响成一片。  
“你认为《Faust》和《Loveless》最大的区别是什么？”  
曾若有所觉。“个人奋斗的故事，以及命运弄人的故事。”  
“毫无美感的说法。非常符合你们的身份。”杰内西斯的言辞一如既往地犀利。  
如果塔克斯的入职测试有阅读理解这一项，曾一定能拿到满分，因为他总是过度解读。但是在面对从不直来直往的杰内西斯时，这项天赋却恰到好处地有了用途。他微微颔首，沉吟道，“你认为我们插手过多了？”  
“这就是为何你们总是被针对，而总裁放任你们被孤立。你们掌握的东西令人恐惧。不得不说，老神罗远比看起来要精明，利用了这种恐惧来限制你们。他唯一的错误就是对韦德的猜忌，他不相信任何人，既往的胜利让他无法改变想法，却无法意识到，扔掉韦德的同时，也放开了你们的缰绳。”  
“我并不认为，”细心谨慎，斟酌措辞，“恐惧能作为一种长久可靠的操纵手段存在。维系盟友关系更重要的是共同利益。你也好，拉扎德也罢，并不是因为恐惧才加入我们的阵营，不是吗？”  
“事实却是，一切按照你们的想法进行了。”  
“不是‘你们’，是‘我们’。”曾一本正经地纠正。  
“不否认前半部分？”杰内西斯似笑非笑地看着他。  
曾舒展开腿脚，学着杰内西斯懒懒地靠坐着。很快他意识到这种姿势全然放松，不带有任何敌意。很多时候曾觉得，特种兵像一只敏感的大猫，总会突发奇想般伸出爪子试探，并不是出于戒备，单单是有趣罢了。或许诗人多少都有点神经质。  
“那你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你认为浮士德和三名勇者，区别在什么？”  
杰内西斯眨眼，这个反问出乎意料。“没什么区别。硬要说的话，浮士德是他们当中最愚蠢的一个，仅此而已。”  
“『惟其不可能，所以才值得相信』？”  
“第二部分第一幕。”杰内西斯叹息，“我喜欢悲剧，倾尽一切去努力，最后却失败了的伟大悲剧。它离我们很遥远，却也最接近。但是唯独这一次，我希望能有个好点的结局。”  
说实话，这番话曾并没有听懂多少，也许这正是对方故弄玄虚的目的。他发觉话题被带得有点远，轻咳一声，“如果你对我们的业务有什么想法，欢迎提出宝贵的意见。”  
“你们。”漫不经心地拨弄着手指，杰内西斯低垂眼帘，“我大概能猜到你背后是谁，你们要做的事我也非常感兴趣。但是只有一点，非常重要的一点，不要试图控•制•我。”就在曾以为这是某种愤怒的信号时，杰内西斯忽然微微一笑，“合作愉快，曾。”

真是个喜怒无常的家伙，曾不动声色地想，话里真真假假虚虚实实，令人头疼。他时常想，时间会令一个人变化得如此之多吗？在他们并不熟络的时候，杰内西斯早已声名在外，尽管不是萨菲罗斯那样高高在上的类型，却也不是什么好相与的对象。但是现在，距离感不再，却平添了不少麻烦的特质。  
曾把U盘递给他。  
“这是从霍兰德的电脑里解析出来的文件。”他小心地观察杰内西斯的表情，没有太多变化，“涉密的部分并不多，主要是关于你和安吉尔的，至于萨菲罗斯，全权由宝条负责。还有另一个出现了几次的人名，杰诺娃，我们会试着从这方面下手，但是权限不足，不要抱任何期待。”  
直到展开调查，年轻的塔克斯主任才真正意识到，他们被神罗防备得有多深。就连这次调查，也是再霍兰德意外身亡后，回收私人物品时悄悄进行的。至于这个意外有多么巧合，会不会发生在神罗的宝贵大脑宝条身上，则不是曾打算关心的事，他更加关注红发特种兵对此的反应。他看不懂这些专业术语，但是在文森特的解读下，一些可怕的真相正逐渐浮出水面；正因如此，他无法想象杰内西斯会如何看待神罗。  
这就是他们在根本上的分歧，尽管眼下矛盾尚未显露，但是这种暂时的平衡在时间面前还是太脆弱了。塔克斯只是想谋求在神罗生存的一席之地，而特种兵呢，他们会如何选择？  
对此，曾的想法并不乐观，他想过就此将真相掩埋。但是杰内西斯知道的远比他们预计的要多，并且对已经发生的一切——劣化——保持了惊人的平静。值得一提的是，理论上不可逆转的劣化过程终止了，尽管伴随着力量的衰退，但是红发的特种兵很好地利用了其他力量掩盖了这一点，而安吉尔近期似乎也正在经历这一个过程。  
失去了引以为傲的力量，却没有就此放弃，支撑他的究竟是荣誉还是仇恨？  
“之后应该还会有人接手我和安吉尔的实验，这是个机会，你们应该安插一些人进来。”随手将U盘放进大衣口袋，杰内西斯建议道，“如果是你们的人，忍受起来也不是那么糟糕。”  
曾苦笑着摇头，“你太看得起我们了。这不是谍战小说，我们也不是那种无所不能的特工，总有无能为力的时候。哪怕能控制一些研究员，也根本接触不到核心部分。”  
“那么，我有个合适的人选。”杰内西斯状似贴心地介绍着，但是从他笃定的语气，曾就明白这不是什么商量的意思，“文森特•瓦伦丁。”  
这可真是个大胆至极的想法。

 

巧合。杰内西斯从不吝惜词藻去夸耀它，因为它既赋予戏剧浪漫的气质，又平添命运般的宏壮。当杰内西斯从剧院里走出，迎上春日和煦的阳光时，巧合便这样恰到好处地发生了。  
少年懒洋洋地坐在剧院广场中央的喷泉边上，晒着太阳，发着呆，身后巨型灰钢雕塑被阳光烫得有几分暖意。灰扑扑的鸽子落在他身边、身上，叽里咕噜转动着脑袋，机灵地去他啄手中的方面包。附近玩耍的孩子好奇又羡慕，跑来跑去将鸽子惊飞了几回，直到正午的阳光将影子缩成小小的一片，面包渣子再也引不来吃饱了的鸟儿。而克劳德依旧静静地坐着，淡得几乎融化在光线中。  
“我听说，”曾以绝对不是听说的语气说道，“最近安吉尔的订单记录里，出现了《性别认知与情感分析》《解放真我》《我们只是普通人》，也许再过几天会出现小裙子高跟鞋什么的，你认为呢？”他都背下来了，但是光是背下这种东西，就值得腹诽了。  
“……这就是你说的‘无能为力’？”杰内西斯惊了。近期一直困扰着他的谜团终于豁然开朗，只是太猝不及防，一时之间不知道该从哪开始接话。  
“只是一点微小的工作。”总算扳回一城的曾拍拍杰内西斯的肩膀，“合作愉快。”  
他摆摆手，渐渐地消失在熙熙攘攘的人群中，深藏功与名。

杰内西斯不是那种处处纠结、拧得像个麻花一样的人（安吉尔），他想做什么就会肆无忌惮地去做。盯着少年的身影又看了一会，他先去旁边的便利店里买了瓶冰牛奶，然后兜回广场，恶趣味地贴在了少年的后颈上，  
克劳德恹恹地抬头看了他一眼，没有抱怨，也没有接。  
于是杰内西斯直接塞在他手中，自己在旁边坐下，“怎么，被赶出家门了？”  
“……”  
这么严重？这让本来只是揶揄几下的杰内西斯更加幸灾乐祸，“我听说了，你的那些特殊爱好。过几天安吉尔缓过来就该带你去买长裙和小布鞋，他就喜欢那个调调。但是我认为，这个年纪洛丽塔更适合你。”  
调侃的话并没有如杰内西斯所料，让少年露出困窘或者恼羞成怒的神色，淡漠依旧停留在脸上，只是有了少许的困惑。“安吉尔……？”  
“他总是会原谅你的。”受不了地耸肩，“他那么在乎你，怎么舍得让你难过？”  
他本以为这会是一场稀松平常的对话，就和往常一样，替文森特•瓦伦丁转达一些讯息，交换一下情报，顺便试试能不能挖出更多被隐瞒的小秘密。杰诺娃这个名字，他想知道究竟是谁，在这一切当中究竟扮演了什么角色，而他相信克劳德一定对此有所耳闻。但是——  
“安吉尔……是谁？”  
什么？  
红发青年错愕地睁大眼。有一瞬间他甚至想，自己是不是认错人了。如果这是个恶劣的玩笑……不，就他所知，克劳德并不会开玩笑，至少对象不是他。他从震惊中回过神时，克劳德依旧皱着脸，困惑地看着他，仿佛他是个莽撞冒失的路人。  
“那么，”杰内西斯听到喉咙上下滑动的声音，他依旧不敢相信地问，“你知道我是谁吗？”  
温驯地摇头。  
“你还记得自己是谁吗？”  
皱眉思考了一阵，依旧摇头。  
顾不得那么多，杰内西斯摘下手套，指尖在发根轻轻逡巡。少年顺从地任他摆弄着，没有一点平日里被摸头的嫌弃。没有血块，也没有明显的肿起，不是外伤的问题。但是他眼尖地瞥见一点不对劲的颜色，托起下颌，脖颈处暴露出触目惊心的淤青。那不是刚刚发生的，至少有一两天才会有点泛黄的迹象。  
究竟发生了什么……是谁干的……？

杰内西斯第一反应是拨给安吉尔，他知道安吉尔绝对不会让这种事发生，如果克劳德出了事，他需要先确认友人的安全。一些不好的想法掠过。他知道克劳德正试图从安吉尔身上剥离那种东西，就像他曾经对他做的一样，这个过程无疑会令人虚弱，而安吉尔又喜欢逞强。他让克劳德坐在他旁边等一会，用PHS熟练地按下一串号码。  
嘟嘟声响起，等待是漫长的，但实际不过是七八秒。  
“杰内？”  
听起来再正常不过。杰内西斯松了口气，旋即又被更深的忧虑取代。瞥了眼又呆呆地坐着的少年，他压低了声音，“你知道克劳德在哪吗？”  
这个名字并没有唤起少年一点反应。  
“你问这个干什么。”那头的声音变了。轻微的抗拒。  
“……没什么。”他顿了一下，没有说出真相。也许这不是一个正确的决定，但是在搞清楚情况前，他不想给安吉尔添上更多烦心事了。“上次约好送他的海报，他没有来拿。如果他回来了，你跟他说一下。”  
“你直接打给他吧。”疲倦地叹了口气，安吉尔卸下防备，“应该在萨菲罗斯那里。”  
“嗯。没什么事了。难得连休，你好好休息。”

萨菲罗斯。新的线索。  
会是萨菲罗斯指派的那些奇奇怪怪的任务吗？杰内西斯一直无法理解，萨菲罗斯一边说着想要保护克劳德，却一边任性地将他置于危险中的举动；但事实上，他又很好地履行了指导者和保护者的职责，至少克劳德平安并且完好无缺地成长到今日了。也许在萨菲罗斯眼中，克劳德并不是通常意义上的人类，不需要太过小心。总之杰内西斯搞不太懂他们之间矛盾的关系。当事人并没有任何意见，只是如果这种情况愈演愈烈，他可能要试着干涉了。

“克劳德。你是克劳德。”杰内西斯这么告诉他，盘算着要带他去什么地方检查，“你记得自己为什么会在这里吗？”  
他简直不敢想象，如果自己没有看见……不对，克劳德身上是带着定位的。萨菲罗斯最终还是上了保险。  
“花……我在找花。”  
“花？”杰内西斯环顾四周，米德加能见到绿植的地方屈指可数，这里显然不是其中之一。如果想买盆栽向安吉尔道歉，并不是个好地方。“那你为什么坐在这里？什么时候开始的？面包呢？你还记得多少？”  
问得太快太急，少年想了很久，杰内西斯强压暴躁等待着。  
“老太太给我的。”半晌，克劳德断片般说出了一个细节。  
“什么老太太？”  
又是摇头。说不出更多具体信息了。牛奶还被他攥在手中，冰凉的，水汽渗出来。杰内西斯注意到克劳德有些干枯的嘴唇，又联想到被鸽子分食的面包，不好的感觉渐渐弥漫。他握住克劳德的手在抖，拧开盖子，但克劳德只是不解地看着他。  
杰内西斯抢过瓶子，匆忙灌了一口又塞回去。克劳德看看他又看看瓶子，学着猛灌，一下呛得咳起来。  
“慢慢来……慢慢……”杰内西斯拍打着少年的脊背，看着他急切地喝着，像个乞丐，不知道饥渴了多久。想起自己竟然还在旁边等了那么一会，心里涌起一阵难以言喻的酸涩，“够吗？需不需要吃点什么？”  
盖亚啊……在他来之前，克劳德究竟在这里坐了多久？他至少在剧院里待了两个半小时，这期间随时可能……  
无论如何，要先带他去医院。等少年喝完一整瓶牛奶，杰内西斯才小心地再度开口，“你现在跟我走。我会带你回家的。”  
“花。”他吐字方式仿佛只会说简单的词语似的。  
“这种时候还管什么花！先管好你自己！”杰内西斯终于控制不住地怒吼，吼完才意识到这有多么不合时宜，但是克劳德却没有害怕的样子——他从来就不知道什么叫害怕，就连这种时候也是如此。  
不再多说，杰内西斯抓住少年的手臂，半是帮助半是强迫地让他离开水池边沿。克劳德跌跌撞撞地走了两步，忽然抗拒地去挣青年的手，颤抖着跪下。杰内西斯吓了一跳，半跪在他身边查看情况。  
“告诉我哪里出了问题！”他没有看到任何创口，但是结合脖颈的掐痕，不能排除受伤的情况。会是肋骨吗……还是其他……？与言语的粗暴不同，检查肋骨的动作异常轻柔，时刻准备着治愈或者回复。少年的手抓在他的肩膀上，非常用劲，杰内西斯小心撑着他的身体，却没有听到一点呻吟。  
一只手阻止了他的动作。

“你在干什么？”  
对上那双清明的眼睛时，杰内西斯已经意识到，克劳德恢复了正常。但是他一声不吭，不容拒绝地继续摸索着。下意识的反应不会骗人，一定是什么地方正在疼痛，这才是为什么克劳德会坐上一个上午而不是到处走动。  
“够了。”克劳德甩甩脑袋站起来，尴尬地整理已经凌乱的衣服，外套上乱七八糟地黏着面包屑和奶渍，好不狼狈。因为他们异常的举动，广场稀稀拉拉的群众已经有了聚集的趋势。  
“不够。”杰内西斯还在半蹲着，确定腿脚确实没什么问题。这只能证明伤痛在看不见的地方。“你出了问题。跟我去医院。冷静！不是那种正规的！”他了解少年在顾虑什么，曾经他也不得不求助那些见不得人的地下医生，只是那样的日子，已经十分遥远了。“我认识一些黑医，信用不错，在那里是安全的。”  
“我没事。真的没有。你不会对安吉尔说的，对吧？”混乱之中，他最先在意的竟然是这个。  
又惊又吓后，怒火不可抑制地腾上杰内西斯心头。他冷着脸，“哦？我以为，这取决于检查结果。”  
“你不会的。”像是寻求一个确认，又像是已经笃定了结果，“如果你真的那么看重安吉尔，就不会告诉他。”  
“……为什么？”  
“这还用问吗？”仿佛被问了什么可笑的问题，克劳德理所当然地反问，“告诉他，让他知道真相，然后看着他因为愧疚而拒绝治疗，这就是你想要的？”  
『这不公平。』  
瞳孔骤然紧缩。杰内西斯没有想到会是这样。不，他猜得到，他只是刻意从来不往这个方向想。那些过于明显的暗示、直截了当的迹象，全部都指向显而易见的事实，而他总是视而不见——如果他们没有因此付出代价，只能是有人替他们付了。  
可是他不知道……不知道会是这样……  
“你……”他应该说什么？安慰？道歉？还是……感谢？  
“这只是暂时的。”从杰内西斯所表现的，克劳德反应过来说了不该说的话。为时已晚，解释听起来更像是苍白无力的辩驳，至少杰内西斯一个字都不打算相信。“我需要时间去适应，仅此而已。”  
“你非要把事情搞得这么复杂吗？”  
“复杂？哦不，一点也不复杂。”克劳德似乎想笑，也许是嘲讽的，也许是苦涩的，但是都无从知晓了，他最终没能笑出来。“我不需要你的怜悯，没有任何意义。不要勉强自己摆出一副担心的样子，你根本不在乎，你他妈脑子里装的只有傲慢和憎恨，如果不是你事情根本不会变成这样——”  
“克劳德！”一切忽然往脱轨的方向疾驰，杰内西斯从未见过这个人这么尖酸刻薄的样子，他看起来竟然……竟然像是在害怕。刺猬一样，越是害怕，越是竖起尖刺，将所有帮助拒之门外。“我想帮你。你需要帮助。”  
克劳德忽然一怔，不知所措地避开视线。“你的‘帮助’还不够多吗？”  
“究竟发生了什么？”杰内西斯试探地、小心翼翼地触碰那些淤青，然后捧住少年的脸颊，强迫他正视自己。然后他被那双饱含痛苦的眼睛惊呆了，花了不少功夫，才重新找回自己的声音。“我能为你做什么？”

“可是你不能啊。”克劳德轻轻叹息，半是沮丧，半是释然，“我和安吉尔之间，你永远不会选择我，不是吗？”


	22. Chapter 22

他睡着的样子，真的非常美丽。  
手指无意识地在锦缎似的银发上卷着，阳光从落地窗洒落，驱散了空调的凉意，一切都变得暖烘烘的，银色也熠熠生辉起来。萨菲罗斯放松地躺在他的膝头，毫无防备地闭着眼，又长又密的睫毛投下浅浅的阴影。有些美超脱性别、种族，当它出现在面前时，就只是作为美本身存在，夺走你的呼吸，让你在惊心动魄中臣服。  
克劳德垂眼，感受着片刻难能可贵的静谧。他隔着一层薄薄的空气，一路往下，悄悄地描摹着银色的眉毛、深邃的眼眶、高挺的鼻梁、轻薄的嘴唇，然后是敞露无疑的咽喉，久久停留。  
“今天是多么美好的一天。”爱丽丝踮着脚尖，在客厅旋转跳跃，俏皮的辫子和蝴蝶结颠着簸儿。 “阳光灿烂，鸟儿在歌唱，世界充满希望。”克劳德忧伤地看着她，伴着随性的舞蹈来到沙发边，俯在他的耳际，轻声说道，“在这种日子里，像他这样的恶魔，应当在地狱里焚烧。[1]”  
“他不是。”  
“他是。”女孩温柔地环抱着他的肩膀，声音并未经过空气，径直回响在脑海里，“他杀死了我，让最后一个古代种的血流失殆尽；他杀死了你的母亲，她的死亡甚至没有意义，就只是因为他想这么做。”  
“他没有。”  
“他会的。”她轻柔地亲吻他的脸颊，左手遮蔽他的双眼，右手与他交握，下压的力道却不容抗拒，“你看见了他所有的黑暗，你知道他本性如此。你怜悯他，爱他，那么我呢，克劳德，我不值得你爱吗？”  
“我爱你，从未改变。”  
“那就为我杀了他。”  
克劳德轻轻摇头。  
“为什么！”爱丽丝短促地尖叫，像是落入陷阱的小鹿，无助而绝望，“你总是这样，优柔寡断，心怀仁慈。无意义的仁慈不过是软弱。无法选择不就是谁都不选么？不就是两边都舍弃么？究竟还要容忍他夺走多少你才会明白？”  
“我不会让他走上那条道路，这就是我的选择。”   
“你相信他，这就是为什么你无动于衷地看着我被杀死吗，克劳德！”  
“我也爱你们。”克劳德轻轻地叹息，握住了冰冷的手，然后揭开它，世界重回眼中，“如同我深爱着爱丽丝。所以请相信我，你们的结局一定会有所不同。”  
女孩怔怔地看着他，眼泪将绿色洗得黯然。她什么也没说，渐渐地，阳光透过她的身体，然后她就像人鱼变成的泡沫，无声无息地消失了。  
克劳德的脸轻微扭曲了一下，像是沮丧，又像是满足。  
即使是假的……果然还是……很怀念啊……

一只大手抚上他的侧脸，隔着皮革，源源不绝的热意温暖着他。萨菲罗斯睁开眼，困惑地抹掉他眼角的湿意，“在想什么？”  
“在发呆。”懒懒地打了个哈欠，克劳德随意地解释，“腿麻了，你介意换个地方睡吗？”  
淡青色的眼睛盯着他，眨了一下，两下，然后萨菲罗斯也跟着打了个哈欠，翻了个身，抱着少年的腰把脸埋进肚子里。被弄得有些痒的克劳德忍不住笑起来，推阻着大猫的脑袋示意他放开。萨菲罗斯偏不，就着布料蹭着脸，睡意褪去些许后才放过克劳德坐起来，捋了捋微乱的银发，掀开PHS发现已经接近三点。他啧了声，似乎对自己不小心睡着这件事有些不满。  
“今天下午似乎——？！”  
克劳德心跳空了一拍，下意识地挣扎起来。萨菲罗斯像是没有察觉到这种抗拒——又或者这就是他所乐意见到的——抱起了少年，颠了颠示意他放松，“困了就到床上去睡。”  
“我自己——”  
“腿麻了，不是吗？”萨菲罗斯理所当然地回应。  
萨菲罗斯将他放在床上，然后在他身边躺下，甚至自然而然地将他揽入怀中，似乎想要继续这个闲散的、慵懒的下午。已经无比熟悉的气息完全地包围着他，动作却非常温柔，不带任何别样的色彩，就像发生在他们之间的那些龃龉不曾存在一样  
可怕。  
这就是为什么萨菲罗斯如此可怕，温柔与残酷，如此矛盾的存在被他糅合在一起，渐渐地再也没有清晰的边界。克劳德迟疑地、却又无法抗拒地伸出手，缓缓地抓紧了萨菲罗斯的衣服，短暂地远离了那些嘈杂的声音，它们因畏惧而销声匿迹，只余下青年稳健有力的心跳。咚咚，咚咚。克劳德竟奇异地被安抚着，渐渐放松起来，享受着这转瞬即逝的美好。  
真是糟糕透顶。  
“你是不是要开会？”过了一会，克劳德想起最初的问题。  
“研究员那边的会议，不去也罢。”萨菲罗斯无所谓地说道，理所当然得克劳德甚至没意识到这是翘班的事实。萨菲罗一边嗅着少年头发清爽的肥皂味，一边来回轻轻地抚摸着那些刻意留着的淤青，“扎克斯接下了一趟回他老家的任务，你想去吗？”  
没有马上回答，也不知道该如何回答。脆弱的平衡似乎就这么悬在了破碎的边缘，只等最后一根稻草来碾碎。  
“为什么……？”  
“你们是朋友。你想和他待在一起，这会让你感到快乐，有什么不对？”  
“……没有。”  
“那就这么决定了。”这是一个宣告而非征询意见，就像来得那么突兀，结束时也没有任何回转的余地，“明天早上你和他一起出发，所以现在，好好休息。”  
克劳德依旧觉得不可思议，他不能就这么接受这个事实，这不可能因为所谓的愧疚或补偿，萨菲罗斯从不在乎这个。一定发生了什么他不知道的事。“萨菲罗斯？”  
回应远比想象中更叫人吃惊。  
甚至，无法控制地、又令人绝望地，让他感受到了喜悦。  
“别想太多。”萨菲罗斯再次闭上双眼，“我也有朋友，仅此而已。”

 

“赶紧讨好我，否则实战评价给你个F。”  
“扯淡，你自己考核期都没过，拿头给我评分啊？”  
情不自禁地，两人绷不住笑，嘻嘻哈哈搅成一团。扎克斯忍不住薅了把鸟毛，看着克劳德有点不情愿却又难掩开心的样子，不由得感慨这家伙真的超可爱的。但一开始的时候，可不是这种感觉。  
——扎克斯很久以前就见过克劳德，远比那次不愉快的初见要早，这是只有他自己才知道的事。  
那段时间，他的指导者偶尔会透着一点困扰，不过总体上还是那种甜蜜的小烦恼，大抵都是“要是克劳德能像你一样没心没肺就好了”之类的。扎克斯也没刻意去打听，不知不觉就熟悉了那个金发孩子的存在、以及一些关于老实人的沾点绿色的逸闻，大部分时候安吉尔都一笑而过。  
显然，扎克斯不是那种会老老实实等着长辈安排见面的人。  
他趁着调休的机会，凑了连续的假，光明正大地在学校附近蹲守了几天。要在一群孩子中找到克劳德实在是太容易了，过于引人注目的陆行鸟头是一个原因，但是更重要的是，对方总是形单影只，孑然一人。  
尽管小时候是个捣蛋头头，但是扎克斯无疑是那种富于保护欲、又格外自来熟的家伙。他一点犹豫都没有的，趁小陆行鸟等公车的时候，上去搭讪了。结果那时候，克劳德看都没看他，冷漠地吐出了一个滚字。  
也许是自己太冒昧了？不是一次两次有人这么责备了，扎克斯也没放在心上。况且，作为一个遭遇过绑架的孩子，有这种戒备的反应也不奇怪。  
反正，现在他抓住了他，至于甩开——想都别想。  
“修雷小朋友——”  
“小朋友个鬼啦！”  
“那修雷小矮子？”  
“扎克斯！”  
“好了好了不玩了。”扎克斯觉得克劳德生气的表情，简直就像要跳起来，痛击他的膝盖——没那么矮，只是个比喻——反正让人更想逗着玩，“那么我亲爱的小陆行鸟——”  
啪的一声，一本砖头书砸在了扎克斯脑袋上，如此迅速，如此精准，让本已察觉到的三等兵一点反应的机会都没有。扎克斯嗷了一声捂着脑袋，心疼自己好容易竖起来的发型，斜睥着杰内西斯却又怒不敢言。  
“别站在圈里。”看着打闹作一团的两人，杰内西斯微微皱眉，却没有多说什么。

旋翼轰鸣刮起强风，直升机稳稳地落在了停机坪上……应该是稳稳的？毕竟两边的起落架同时落地，甚至完美地压在了H的白线上，精确得无可挑剔。但是当曾摘下耳机，向他们示意可以上来时，扎克斯心头还是涌起一阵强烈的不安。  
那个曾，传说中的坠机王。  
现在撤销任务还来得及吗？  
“不是去贡加加？”克劳德敏锐地察觉。  
对哦，贡加加在西大陆，扎克斯第一次来米德加时漂洋过海，又坐了超——久的火车。这么远，交通工具至少也得是飞空艇。他也转头看向杰内西斯，期盼不加掩饰，“这不是我们的班次，对吧？”  
“不只是你想趁机回家。”杰内西斯合上书，率先登上了前座。  
所以……他们要先去巴诺拉？扎克斯反应过来。虽然吉莉安夫人的苹果派真的超级棒，但可是——可是，与曾同乘还是格外令人沮丧的。拍了拍脸，打起精神，他按住克劳德的肩膀，“随军守则知道吗？”  
“什么鬼？”  
“听着。”扎克斯严肃地告诉他，“第一，一切行动服从指挥；第二，一切缴获，尤其是魔石，必须上交……”  
“等等这是你瞎编的吧？”说到第二条，克劳德马上意识到真相。  
“第三，”扎克斯又没绷住笑，但还是认真、郑重地捏了捏少年的后颈，额头贴着额头，深深地看进对方的眼里，“其他的都可以不用遵守。但是，遇到危险一定要躲在我身后。如果我不在，还有曾，还有杰内西斯，或者随便找个谁。知道了吗？”  
少年的身上没有留下能够作为教训的疤，不一定是坏事，但是伤痕却留在了扎克斯心里。穿透胸膛的刀刃，暗色的血喷溅开，那一幕如同噩梦般挥之不去。如果不是萨菲罗斯及时的应对，这会是扎克斯一辈子的遗憾。但哪怕是三年后的现在，他依旧未能释怀。  
一开始也许是因为责任与愧疚，但是渐渐地，当他们变得亲近，当扎克斯了解到这是个多么令人头痛又忍不住去照顾的孩子时，不安也随之疯长。如果再失去他，就不仅仅是“尊敬的长辈的孩子”，而是“扎克斯最重要的朋友”，这是无论如何都无法忍受的。  
克劳德避开他的视线，又被强硬地掰回来，最后试图轻松地笑笑缓和气氛，“得了吧，到时候谁躲谁后面还不一定呢，胆小鬼。”  
“答应我。不然不带你去。现在就把你赶回去。”  
“喂，真打算让我吃个F啊？”克劳德惊了。但是扎克斯固执起来，倔十头牛都拉不回来。显然明白这点的克劳德皱了皱脸，然后无奈地翻了个白眼，“你是想说，竟然有任务会让史上晋升最快的特种兵——很可能是最快的一等兵，感到危险？前天吹牛批的时候你可不是这么说的，下次去看你的小女朋友时顺便也说说……那什么‘没有我扎克斯大爷操不翻的——’”  
“嘘！”扎克斯给了他一板栗，“什么小女朋友，人家可比你大。”  
“不否认女朋友？”  
“那当然，迟早会是我女朋友……不对，不是在说这个，认真点！”  
“我不介意你们像修学旅行前的小学生一样兴奋个没完，”杰内西斯微笑着锤上舱门，打断了这段在旁人看来有些碍眼的对话。曾瞄了一眼凹陷的金属板，又不动声色地专注于仪表盘上。“不过再不上来，就永远别上来了，嗯？”

前往巴诺拉只花了三小时不到，但是也差不多是武装直升机的极限了。后舱里屯着备用油罐，接下来要靠它前往朱农港，在那里搭上跨越大洋的航船，同时也能妥善地回收公司设备。平心而论，曾的驾驶技术还算中规中矩；他们毕竟在替神罗工作，那一串骇人听闻的坠机记录，也许只是运气不好？  
踏上没膝深的草地，草茬子扎进并不细密的裤腿里，微微地痒着。扎克斯闭上双眼，深吸一口气，泥土混合着青草的清香涌进肺里。这里真的太不一样了，说不上来，是气味、光线，还是更为复杂和微妙的气氛？一切都变得很慢、很宁静，没有谁在后面追赶，也不必为了某个目标奔波，仿佛生活本身就该这个样子。而直到来到这里，他才意识到，自己究竟有多么想念贡加加，还有那些一望无际的香蕉树。  
当他通过特种兵的考试，他以为自己会叫上一波朋友，在酒吧狂欢一番。但事实上，他做的第一件事却是买到了一串青色的香蕉，把它们挂在了墙上，等待它们慢慢成熟。只因为母亲曾告诉他，生香蕉被挂在墙上时会以为自己还在树上，慢慢地就熟了。  
它们远比他以为得要更清晰。  
“你现在看起来就像只被野放的山鸡，就想着撒丫子乱跑。”克劳德越过他，跟上了杰内西斯的步伐。  
“？？？”扎克斯快步跟上，“论山鸡你比较像吧，刺儿头？”  
“那就野放的傻狗。”克劳德面不改色。  
“等等，等一下，”两人并排，很快扎克斯又跳到克劳德前面，倒着往前走，“你不晕机了？”  
“我什么时候晕过？”克劳德又翻了个白眼，“对了，扎克……”  
“嗯？——”  
视野从人脸跳跃到过于明亮的天空，扎克斯一脚踩空滚进了草丛。原来是兔子洞。这下丢人了。克劳德俯视他，脸上透着股“我知道会这样但我就是不告诉你”的笑意，但最后还是伸出手来拉他。  
扎克斯握住那只手，然后猛地把克劳德拽倒。  
“小样儿！跟你扎克斯哥哥玩阴的！”压在少年身上疯狂地挠他痒痒，扎克斯一脸坏笑，就像个调戏良家妇女的混混，“叫啊，随便叫，叫破喉咙也不会有人来救你的。”他看着克劳德被挠得又哭又笑，好玩得压根儿没法撒手。直到曾锁好直升机，又给油箱添满了油，路过他们身边短暂地停顿了一下，又一言不发地走远时，扎克斯才觉得自己似乎有点玩过了头。他松开手，少年已经笑地只剩喘息的力气了。  
惨了，不晓得曾打算怎么给他评分，玩弄同伴可不是特种兵的职业操守。  
讪讪的把少年拎起来，又帮他把粘在头发上的草碾子胡乱扒拉干净。少年红着眼眶瞪了他一眼，转身丢下他，气鼓鼓地赶向大部队。  
……噗。  
真的，他生气的样子真的超级可爱。扎克斯迈开步子，也走向逐渐跃上原野的房屋。既然他觉得晕车什么的是一个战士的黑历史，那么偶尔顺着鸟毛去捋，给小孩儿留点面子，才是他这个大哥哥应该做的？  
不过，人这种生物，变化可真是快啊。

 

人总是善变的。  
而杰内西斯尤甚。

在他最初得知真相的那些日子里，愤怒如同弗列格通河[2]中沸腾的鲜血，要将所有的罪人燃烧殆尽。哪怕是看似平静的如今，从曾对他戒备的态度，依旧可以看出平静下掩藏的那些暗流涌动。是的，他从未忘记复仇，无论《俄瑞斯忒斯》《弄臣》还是《哈姆雷特》，复仇者从未有过好的结局，可是复仇的果实依旧如此甜美，令人甘之如饴。  
然而事实是，跟随文森特行动的那些日子——他以为会是复仇之行的日子里，那个看不出年纪的老男人，有时候温吞到一种令人烦躁的境界。对于任何他提出的问题，回应只有“我想你需要自己去发现”“这个答案只有你自己知道”“对此，你已经有结论了”之类的玄而又玄的话。也许他根本就不知道该提供什么建议，只是胡说着什么。但是渐渐地，他似乎被那种温吞所影响，开始注意到那些一直以来被忽视的事物。  
就像现在，吉莉安站在他面前，他需要低头才能看着她。她什么时候已经变得这么苍老？头发里夹杂着斑驳的白，眼角细细的纹路是岁月的痕迹，抑或是良心煎熬的证明？他其实压根儿就不该注意到这些，这些悲剧的始作俑者，不配得到仁慈。从前他有多么喜爱她，现在就有多少的憎恶。  
“黑纱？有什么人去世了吗？”是霍兰德。消息传得真快。杰内西斯压下嘴角，可不能笑得太猖獗。但是很快，又变得悲哀起来。安吉尔还不知道，但是在他看来，哪怕是一丁点来自这对父母的基因，都足以使一个英雄蒙羞。他弯下腰，在吉莉安耳边轻轻耳语，“如果安吉尔死了，你也会这样祭奠他么？”  
满意地看着吉莉安震惊的脸，杰内西斯给了她一个热情的拥抱，“噢，我很抱歉，不该这么问的。我只是太想念这里了，但是变化太多，有些不知所措。”  
“安吉尔他……”  
“他太忙了，你知道的，大人物总是这样。当然，我也是翘班出来的。对了，看看我带了谁来？”杰内西斯让开门，露出了又在和扎克斯打闹的克劳德。老天，现在的小孩都这么幼稚的吗？究竟有什么好玩的？他们两个腻歪得就像要手牵手去厕所的小情侣。“克劳德，来看你奶奶。”  
“安吉尔没这么老。”克劳德叹了口气，忽然把扎克斯顶到前面来，“吉莉安，这是安吉尔的学生，我想你一定早就想见他？”  
看着他们互相推搡陷害，杰内西斯又确定了一件事，那就是克劳德知道吉莉安在其中扮演的角色。会是文森特告诉他的吗？还是别的什么原因？  
总之，带着扎克斯真是太好了。在他忍不住在开头就将一切搞砸过后，这头狗崽十分上道地让气氛又活络了起来。他东问西问，对一切都充满好奇，关于安吉尔又有着说不完的话。紧随其后是曾，递上伴手礼羊羹，极度礼貌甚至是拘谨地说明来意——一次预定外的私人拜访。他故意的，有谁会为意外的拜访准备礼物？还穿着塔克斯的制服？足够给那个女人一些压力了。  
吉莉安显然被这样的局面弄懵了，充满敌意的杰内西斯，有意无意避开她的克劳德，来意不明的塔克斯，还有一个鸡飞狗跳仿佛什么都不知道的扎克斯。但是最后，她看了看扎克斯，最终去后院抓了两只鸡，准备起晚餐。

他们这一行，竟都是农村出身的，见怪不怪地看着宰鸡现场。扎克斯利落地给了鸡脖子一刀开始放血，曾挽起袖子准备热水褪毛。吉莉安看了一会，回到厨房，找到了面粉、干酵母、自制的苹果酱和黄油，又从鸡窝里掏了几个蛋，开始揉面团。  
你甚至不会觉得这是一个科学家……如此朴素，如此平凡。记忆里的吉莉安就只是一个普通的乡下妇女，会做一切她们应该做的事，下地、除草、驱虫，喂牲口，夏季是苜蓿冬季是燕麦秆，经常缝补小孩打闹间弄破的衣物，把家里整理得井井有条。她牺牲了安吉尔跟他的生活，最终得到了什么？她究竟为的是什么？科学？那么虚无缥缈的东西？  
“为什么要来这里？”克劳德在他身边坐下，两人都坐在门墩上。远处，落日的余晖渐渐沉没，将他们的影子拉得很长，  
“我有一些事情要确认。”难得的，克劳德主动来找他说话，杰内西斯没法保持沉默。  
“这里。”克劳德看了眼扎克斯那边，后者摇了摇奄奄一息的鸡，几滴血溅到了曾的裤脚上。曾掏出笔记本和笔，写了些什么。“为什么不去你自己父母家？”  
“父母？如果是我的父母的话。”杰内西斯嘲讽地笑笑，“父母会拿自己的孩子做人体实验？”  
“会。”克劳德点头。  
“……你知道了什么？”杰内西斯眯起眼，“还是说，其实你也是……？”  
“霍兰德是安吉尔的父亲，生理上的。”克劳德有些恍惚，似乎在竭力回忆着什么，“他死了……嗯……你杀了他。你是来杀死他们的吗……吉莉安，还有其他人。”  
“是又如何？这是他们应得的。他们犯下的罪，足够让他们在血河里煎熬数千年，而我的职责仅仅是送他们下地狱。公平，公正。”  
玫瑰色的霞光宽阔地在天际延伸开，黄昏黯淡的光线朦胧了事物的轮廓，那些摇曳暗褐色的树影、从门口昂首阔步经过的大白鹅、追着尾巴绕圈跑得哈喇子直淌的蠢狗，看起来是那么的温暖美好。杰内西斯自以为明白了克劳德的想法，让这一切被鲜血染尽，对于不曾感受其中罪恶的人而言，确实太过可惜了。真是小孩子心性。  
“你想阻止我吗？如果是你，也许我会考虑。”  
克劳德摇头，“你要怎么对安吉尔说？告诉他真相，还是扮演一个恶魔？”  
杰内西斯完全没想到是这个理由。本来就不是来屠杀的，否则也不会带上曾和扎克斯，刻意给自己找麻烦么？不过说到底，自己在他眼里竟然是这么个形象？杰内西斯有些尴尬地摸摸后颈，一时无话。  
过了一会，他又开口。“你觉得他们都在想什么？用别人的孩子还可以理解，用自己的孩子是什么意思？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
“你代入一下。猜一下。”  
“如果你想听‘他们只是不知道后果会这么严重，其实他们很在乎你’，我可以满足你。”克劳德叹了口气，“可是我不信，你也不信。”他看着红彤彤像个蛋黄的太阳，看得久了，眼前出现了一团又一团青黑色的重影，“我所知道的那个人，临死前，也只是说这是一个必须挽回的错误。可是错误是谁？是她，还是那个孩子？永远不会知道了。”  
他支着下巴，忽然平淡地问，“杰内西斯，你慰自吗？”  
“什么鬼？！”安吉尔的生理教育究竟是从哪里开始出问题的？  
“噢，问得多余了，你肯定有不少女人，用不着撸。”克劳德继续语不惊人死不休，顶着那张纯真美好的脸，真的是分外幻灭，“总之，你感受一下——”  
“不，我不想感受。我不想继续这个话题。”  
“你知道子精的，对吧？肉眼看不见的，一颗一颗像蝌蚪一样游动的那种。在体外存活时间不超过半个小时。你觉得，撸完之后等于杀死了几亿个生命吗？”  
杰内西斯捂着脸。他当然不是在害羞，只是对于从方才那么严肃的话题跳过来、忽然飙起车来有些不适应。而且这个飙车对象还是朋友的孩子。如果克劳德是想转移话题的话，无疑是非常成功的。可以结束了。  
“你觉得，生命是从什么时候开始成为生命的？”克劳德又问。  
“为什么忽然哲学起来了？”  
“当你杀死子精的时候，你并不会有任何的怜悯和愧疚。那么，如果是胚胎呢？单细胞、二分、四分、八分、桑葚胚、囊胚，这个阶段也只不过是更多的细胞集合，要杀死的话也无所谓？”  
“……大概吧。”  
“胚胎最先分化出心肌细胞，第三周的时候已经开始搏动，这时候呢？”  
“一样。”  
“嗯，毕竟还没有神经，不会感觉到疼痛。第四周的时候神经管已经初步形成，作为感觉的基础已经存在了，这时候呢？”  
“这些你究竟是在哪看到的？学校不会教这个。”  
“再多我也不记得了，我们跳过。现在这个胚胎，活过了我们这群恶魔的魔爪，千辛万苦长到了大概四十周，马上就要出生了。现在让你杀死他，有什么感觉？”  
“够了，停下。”  
“这是谋杀，对么？”克劳德忽然笑了，“可是杰内西斯，法律规定，社会规定，没有生出来的胎儿不是生命。你想想，仔细想想，究竟是什么时候开始，你竟然觉得它活着呢？”  
“停下！”不对劲，自打克劳德竟然能跟他说这么多话开始，一切就不对劲。他早该发现的。“够了。我们不谈这个。我不打算对这里的人动手，短期内不会，所以你可以结束这个话题了。”  
克劳德耸肩，忽然向扎克斯那边比了个中指，因为那家伙竟拿着一截灌满了屎的鸡肠子晃着玩，简直有毒。过了会，就在红发青年隐隐松了口气的时候，克劳德终于看向他。那双眼睛，和第一次见面看起来感觉完全不同，初见时那种美丽的海蓝色至今仍记忆犹新，可是现在，随着他长大，渐渐地偏绿了。  
“没什么特别的意思，就是给你还原一下那群研究员的想法。他们对生命了解得太透彻，每一个阶段、每一个机制、每一个蛋白都如此清楚。在你面前的我，说到底也不过是很多东西的集合。有些事情一旦开始思考，就再也没有原来的感觉了，无论敬畏还是爱，都不复存在。”  
“你说这些，就为了告诉我……其实他们根本就不在乎我？”  
“我怎么知道。”克劳德站起来，决定为了晚餐去和扎克斯搏斗一番，再让他玩下去，怕是连鸡屁股都没了。“生下来就已经是人了。人这种东西，并不是由细胞构成的啊。”  
空气还是温暖的，残留着落日的余韵。巴诺拉的灯一盏一盏地亮起，点亮了淡紫色的夜。但是，杰内西斯却感到了打从骨子里的寒冷。这不是一个十四岁的人会思考的问题，二十四岁也不一定会，更何况，一直活在安吉尔庇护下的他，究竟是如何接触到这些知识的？  
这种说法令他感到不舒服……很不舒服……阴冷的感觉，仿佛宝条站在面前一样。

晚餐在一种谜之尴尬的气氛中度过。克劳德与杰内西斯，有意无意坐得比较远，把空间留给了说个不停的扎克斯和认真倾听的吉莉安。中途，曾偶尔会礼貌地接上几句话。杰内西斯本来该把注意放在吉莉安身上的，他想知道的事，只有从她身上才能得到答案；但是他忍不住将注意分给克劳德，注意着少年的一举一动。但除了几次抢了扎克斯的鸡腿，没有任何不正常的地方。仿佛傍晚那个只是一闪而过的幻觉。杰内西斯知道这不对劲，非常不对劲，不能就这么揭过。但是，他并没有其他办法。  
再之后的洗碗、清洁、打地铺，一切都顺理成章。吉莉安早已料到他们会留宿，并没有多少惊讶。因为有些事情，杰内西斯一定会找她谈。  
而自霍兰德的死讯传来的那一刻，她便早有准备。

 

“你想从什么地方开始？”半夜被人摸进房间时，吉莉安只是坐起来，点燃了煤油灯。她甚至没有换上睡衣，依旧是白天那一套黑色的丧服，也许也会成为她自己的裹尸布。只有这种时候，杰内西斯才有一种真实感，他面对的不是安吉尔的母亲、平凡而又普通的村妇，而是一名训练有素的神罗雇员。  
可笑的是，看到她的第一眼，想起的还是美好的记忆。  
“可以的话，我最想看你下跪，哭泣着忏悔，摇尾乞怜的模样。”  
“……做不到。”吉莉安平静地说，“不过如果是开膛破肚，或者想让我经历更多的痛苦再死去，我可以提供地点和工具。不要弄脏这里。”  
“弄脏？这里还不够肮脏吗？”杰内西斯夸张地反问，像个戏剧里的丑角。  
真的，就现状来看，杰内西斯才是那个反派，而吉莉安，英勇无畏的就义者。她该不会现在还觉得自己是正义的一方吧？  
“夫人。夫人。我们的对话有一个很大误区。为什么你会觉得，杀死你这件事，会让我感到满足呢？”杰内西斯遗憾地摇头，“对你的复仇属于安吉尔，我不会剥夺他的乐趣。”  
“让那个傻瓜知道干什么？”吉莉安冷笑一声，“你了解他，他所能做到的最大的残忍，除了不认我这个母亲，还能有什么？”  
“‘母亲’？你觉得这个词合适吗？”  
“没什么合适与不合适的，一个称呼罢了。我在这里，二十几年了，我所有的青春，所有的心血都耗费在这个研究上。我连神罗的名声和财富都可以不在乎。是什么让你产生了错觉，竟以为我会在乎‘母亲’？”  
和杰内西斯想的差不多。没有掩盖霍兰德的死讯，让她知道就是他杀的他，为的就是这种不加掩饰的结果。他看着吉莉安高傲的脸，那种“为了科学可以牺牲一切”的神情，并没有如想象中被激怒。  
“那么，我尊重安吉尔的选择。”他掀开PHS，调出号码，“如果他不愿意动手，我乐意代劳。”  
吉莉安猛地扑了过来。很难想象，这样一个年近半百的女人，会有这么惊人的速度与力量。难道她为了完美地扮演这个角色，甚至成了一个合格的农妇与铁匠？但是无论如何，这份力量在杰内西斯面前依旧不够看，他从容地松开手，让PHS掉在地上。吉莉安马上改变了目标，卑微地伏在他脚下，攥紧了那只手机。这一系列的动作，让方才的那句做不到，完全成了一个可悲、又可怜的笑话。  
杰内西斯几乎要为此笑起来了。  
“你还没通知神罗，是么？我给了你那么多机会，为什么不去报信？”  
吉莉安维持着那个姿势，一动不动，“你们不会给我机会的。”  
“你在害怕。”  
“……”  
“你竟然在害怕。多么虚伪啊，你可以在他身上做实验，可以放任他去死，可是你竟然不敢让他知道？”这是多么的滑稽，多么的荒诞，又多么的……真实，“你以为这样，你犯下的罪就不存在了么？你肆意玩弄他的人生，让他遭到那么多本不该经受的痛苦和折磨……承受这么点责难，究竟算得了什么？”  
她伸出手，摸上了他的靴子，松松地搭着，不敢抓得太紧。“我的错。都是我的错。我可以为你做什么？什么都可以。”强作镇定的伪装渐渐剥落，泄出一丝生动的惊恐，“你不会告诉他的，对吗？你们是朋友，你不会看着他受到伤害？”  
“吉莉安。”杰内西斯蹲下，轻柔地、悲伤地对她说道，“他都要死了，你连真相都不肯让他知道吗？”  
空白击中了她。那种表情很难形容，杰内西斯读过很多书，看过很多戏剧，可是依旧不知道要用怎样的辞藻。他只是觉得……只是觉得而已，如果这个人有心的话，那么她的心就在刚刚碎成了一千片，每一片都鲜血淋漓。  
“他要……死了？”  
“这不是你一早就知道的吗？植入J因子的细胞，无一例外会被异化吞噬，而最后都会比普通细胞更早地失去分裂能力。他现在会在任务中受伤，失误的频率也比以前高。你了解安吉尔，他不愿意让别人担心，如果他已经瞒不住——”  
“不——！”如果不是已经用了睡眠魔石，想必其他几人早已惊醒。那是一种难以言喻的惨叫，过了好一会，杰内西斯才意识到，其实是哭泣。“不是现在！不可能这么快！”她剧烈地颤抖起来，浑身抖得像个筛子，“你在骗我……一定是骗我……”  
“我为什么要骗你呢？”杰内西斯微笑起来，“现在安吉尔令你感到痛苦，这就足够了。”

因为吉莉安不再是一名研究员。  
人被自己所处的关系所定义[3]，这才是人类的本质。她已经开始为某个人感到疼痛，那个对一切都漠不关心、只在乎自己前途的吉莉安消失了。哪怕眼下的一切都建立在一触即碎的谎言之上，只是海岸边即将被冲倒的沙子城堡，但是她已经……无可否认地……为了安吉尔……成为了母亲。

 

杰内西斯小心地抱着克劳德，来到那些古怪的仓库的堆积处。它们在漆黑的夜里模模糊糊、影影幢幢，连绵起伏的灰黑色轮廓宛如张牙舞爪的野兽。霍兰德死后，这里唯一的权限持有者就是吉莉安，这意味着不受神罗监控的、完整独立的实验体系。他本可不必找上吉莉安，不必冒这个风险，但是现在他判断，克劳德必须在这里接受一次彻底的检查。他会在一旁看着吉莉安，不会有任何越轨的行为，也不会有任何风险，这会是一次天衣无缝的安排。  
他们给他注射了少量的麻醉剂，取到了一些毛发、血液还有细胞样本。杰内西斯没能允许更多，哪怕吉莉安用乞求的眼神看着他，但是他知道这些已经足够了。这本来就不是为了安吉尔。  
一切都会好起来的。他握着克劳德的手，抵在额前，尽管想着这是为了让少年不那么害怕实验室，但实际上，也许只是自我安慰罢了。吉莉安是他所能想到的最后的退路，如果失败了，就只剩下……宝条，而那是无论如何都不能接受的。  
等待结果本身花不了多久，因为这又毕竟是神罗。  
与报告一并出炉的是吉莉安难以置信的神色。她见过几次克劳德，安吉尔有时候会带着他一起回家。哪怕并不十分亲密，她也从未把他当作外人看待。哪怕是得知他能帮助安吉尔的现在，她也未曾真正想过伤害他。  
“为什么……他竟然……”  
“他不是人类。从来不是。”杰内西斯点头，“所以我要知道他是什么。”  
“我从来没见过这样的生命。”震惊过后，吉莉安敬畏又爱怜地轻轻抚摸少年的金发，“你所认知的生命是什么？以核酸与蛋白质为核心的多聚体？是的，基础定义是这样。他确实也是由核酸与蛋白质构成的，但是他的核酸、甚至组成核酸的每一个基础元件，完全由魔晄拟态而成。这就是为什么J因子会剧烈地侵蚀他，甚至不惜为此放弃已经成功融合的寄主。创造他的人一定是天才中的天才，这已经不是人类的领域，是只有神明才能抵达的层次。”  
“杰内西斯……他甚至不能被称为生命……他只是一个……海量信息的集合体。”

 

 

[1]UT屠杀线Sans的台词  
[2]《神曲》里某条河  
[3]《A Long Hard Road》结尾处出现的台词


	23. Chapter 23

#无趣的过渡章节，补充了一些（原作并不存在的）细节

 

摆在萨菲罗斯面前的是两个选择。  
其一是生物研究部的新成员，文森特•瓦伦丁。他回归神罗的目的很明确——至少是神罗认为的明确——向宝条的复仇。你很难想象一个正常的、理智的公司会通过这个决定，但是这里是神罗，于是它就这么理所当然地发生了。而神罗允许这次回归，则是出于两个方面的考虑：警告近年来肆意妄为的宝条；以及瓦伦丁所代表的极为诱人的价值——一具不会衰老、也不会死亡的躯体。  
这对于那些早已步入中年，日复一日惶恐地走向死亡的管理层而言，是无法拒绝的。  
萨菲罗斯与瓦伦丁有很多账尚未清算，关于那场战斗，关于克劳德，更关于对方接管的霍兰德的职位。这意味着杰内西斯与安吉尔正在被神罗边缘化，也许是因为某些暧昧不明的举动，也许是因为他们频发的失误与受伤——他们作为神罗资产的价值降低了。即便如此，依旧没有人试图向他解释什么，这令萨菲罗斯感到担忧，也感到无可否认的……愤怒。  
这一次，他不会轻敌，与瓦伦丁战斗并证明自己的渴望日益滋长；同时，萨菲罗斯也非常期待，克劳德回来时得知这场冲突时的表情。震惊？憎恨？亦或是恐惧？光是想象，异常的兴奋便几乎令他颤栗。  
但是神罗并不期待他与瓦伦丁的战斗，至少不是现在。  
其二则是——  
萨菲罗斯抱着双臂，慵懒地将靴子翘在桌上，平静地注视电脑。  
那是一幅地图，米德加的平面图，精细的结构以淡绿色的线条凌乱地交织在一块，复杂得令人头晕目眩。红点标出的轨迹从学校到公寓再到神罗大厦，汇合成密密的蛛网；然后是一些散落的星点，毫无规律可言，遍及整个米德加。显而易见，这是一幅卫星定位，用的是他装在克劳德身上的发信器。这种高频短波发信器无疑耗电惊人，但是频繁更换也不是什么困难的事，毕竟每一次“死亡”都是机会。在这件事上，他不仅没有分毫愧疚，甚至乐此不疲。  
卫星也有一些局限，比如难以突破遮蔽物，如果是圆盘之下的地区一般不会被定位到。但是唯有一处，在第五区，那里的结构近来有些损毁，暴露出他的小朋友的一点小秘密。  
萨菲罗斯注视着地图右上角密集的红点，它们突兀而刺眼地停留在视网膜上，也轻轻地挠在他心里。这非常有趣，甚至短暂地令他忘记了瓦伦丁的事。

“萨菲罗斯。”安吉尔推门而入。这对于他而言是极为罕见的——没有敲门。但是他也没有办法敲门。两大摞书砸在办公桌上，他迫不及待地打开第一本，翻到已经折了褶子的页面。“你品味比我好，帮我看看哪件漂亮。”  
萨菲罗斯不动声色地放下腿，关掉界面，目光落在时装杂志上，一时之间沉默起来。  
“不行吗？其实我也觉得老气了点。你再看看这件，还有这件。颜色会不会太张扬了？我不确定——”  
“安吉尔。”审视了一下杂志的高度，萨菲罗斯冷静地打断可以预见的滔滔不绝，“你是不是忽略掉了什么很重要的事？”  
“什么？”  
“比如说，不要那么快就逃避现实。”  
“哦，我怎么逃避现实了？”  
“我以为，在买小裙子以前，是不是该问一下本人的意见？你现在这样，一昧地说服自己接受，只是看起来解决了问题。”尽管看两个傻瓜陷入困窘确实非常有趣，他甚至乐于添上一些无伤大雅的小麻烦，但是眼下萨菲罗斯并不想管这件事，“也许他需要的并不是女装，而是别的东西。”  
“……你是不是知道了什么？”安吉尔狐疑地眯眼，“说起来，这几天他待在你那里，什么都没说？”  
萨菲罗斯合上杂志，审视青年。听起来很像安吉尔某种程度上起了疑心，不过萨菲罗斯知道，这不是试探，如果安吉尔发现了什么一定会直接说出来，尤其当事情非关自身时。但是接下来的部分，确实应当慎重些。  
“我认为，他需要关注——不是来自你的，已经足够了——你为什么不试着……”一些画面飞快闪过，难以想象，时至今日依旧清晰如昔。萨菲罗斯放缓了声音，“找个女友？”  
一个小小的失误。这个建议不应该由他提起。由不近人情的萨菲罗斯提起，这会让对话变得像借口。  
所幸安吉尔并没有注意到微妙的不和谐，但是另一方面，他抱着双臂，瞪着眼，明显生气了。“我简直不敢相信，这话是你说出来的。萨菲罗斯，我知道你很喜欢克劳德，但是我在乎他不比你少。你有没有想过，抱着这样的目的，对女性是多么的不尊重？”  
萨菲罗斯定定地看着他。看了很久。安吉尔坦然对视。最后萨菲罗斯率先撇开了视线。他永远无法说服这个神奇的老古董，也不想说服。安吉尔就这样，在这里突兀地存在着，却也没什么不好。  
“只是一个建议，”耸肩，不打算在这种问题上有所争论，“难道没有克劳德，你就不找对象了？”  
“会有的。如果合适的话。”这个话题让安吉尔有些不自在，“毕竟总有一些事更重要。”  
“永远有更重要的事，你开心就好。”  
“说得好像你有——”对象似的。差点就嗤之以鼻——及时停止破坏稳重形象的安吉尔咳了咳，“究竟是怎么扯到这个话题的？”  
“我怎么知道。总之，你们两个一起去找医生，去找别的什么人谈谈，谈完以后再做决定。”  
他马上意识到自己一定说错了什么，因为安吉尔露出了势在必得的笑容。微笑变成了冷笑，如同掠食者咬住了猎物的咽喉。安吉尔极为恼火、却又异常温和地说道：“是的，是应该谈谈，为此我已经申请了调休。请问尊敬的萨菲罗斯阁下，克劳德被您调去了哪呢？”  
哦。萨菲罗斯忽然明白了。没有小裙子，也不是寻求建议，这是一场兴师问罪。尽管安吉尔并不是睚眦必报的家伙，但是眼下显然，如果他不好过，自己也别想好过。  
萨菲罗斯认命地抽出一本《FUDGE》。

红茶的热气逐渐散去，时间在玩忽职守中静静流逝。安吉尔坐在沙发上看他的杂志，偶尔的会瞥来几眼，对上萨菲罗斯探寻的视线后，只是耸肩，默不作声地又垂下头颅，几次往复。  
这就十分耐人寻味了。  
萨菲罗斯轻啜已经凉得发涩的茶水，思索着这番反常的举动。虽然看起来挺像那么回事，但是说到底，安吉尔不是那种喜欢迁怒的家伙，也不可能在别人工作时如此失礼地打搅，这背后一定有其他原因。  
“你见过瓦伦丁了？”沉默里炸开一道惊雷。看着青年震惊的脸，萨菲罗斯长长地叹了口气，“你不适合隐藏秘密。完全不行。”  
这就说得通了，这件事本来就不值得那么愤怒，气势汹汹不过是另一种意义上的伪装，色内厉荏下深藏忐忑不安。安吉尔来到这里，就是为了阻止他们正面冲突的。想通这一点，萨菲罗斯摇摇头，翻开了下一页。  
“所以……”安吉尔犹疑不定地问道，“你还在这里……？”这让预计有一番争执、并且已经准备好暴力阻挠的他异常不解。  
萨菲罗斯无所谓地摇头。看来，接下来几天既没有瓦伦丁，也不能对那些小秘密一探究竟了。但是他知道，安吉尔值得他暂时放弃一些事情，所以他会等待。  
“反正挑选合自己口味的衣服，也算一件不错的差事。”

 

他们都以不同的方式保持着年轻。文森特想。  
自己失去了人类的躯体，宝条则拥有着无尽的欲望。  
作为新晋研究员的文森特占据着近门的座位，阴鸷的科学家坐在会议桌的另一端，隔得很远，百无聊赖地看着各组组长汇报工作。很多年前他们也曾坐在同一桌，那个位置曾属于他的父亲，而他们之间并没有任何交集。如今他们再次齐聚一堂，在如此相似的场景下，他们两人看起来没有分毫变化，一切却因此变得荒谬起来。  
思绪有些飘离。如今这里再也没有露西的痕迹，一丝也没有。他知道宝条抹掉了所有的存在，但是他不相信以露克蕾西娅的才智，会什么也没有留下。如果公馆被清理干净，那么这里就是唯一的线索。  
宝条对于这名不速之客的存在并没有表现出不适，恰恰相反，他甚至有些无精打采，仿佛正在心里埋怨为什么要把宝贵的时间浪费在这群蠢货身上。“你可以停下了，瑞利（Rayleigh）。”圆片眼镜闪烁着亮光，下撇的嘴角令其他人紧绷起来，“带着你的报告，滚回去全部重做。”  
“可、可是博士……”青年畏畏缩缩结巴着，“我不明白……乙酰化确实被证明和魔晄耐受性相关……这个课题是有意义的……能够提高他们的生存率……”  
“但同样会降低魔晄的影响，生产出来的只会是一堆废物。”宝条漫不经心地用笔头敲敲桌子，“你还算有点天赋，别走了岔路。”  
“但是……”  
“但是这里从来不缺少有天赋的人，不是么？”  
年轻人脸色惨白，渐渐颤栗起来。他意识到自己刚刚做了什么，试图忤逆宝条的想法，这是无论如何都不被允许的。他既不敢站着，也不敢坐下，不知所措地 所幸宝条并未对他投以更多的注意，目光若有若无地略过低着头唯唯诺诺的众人，最后视线与文森特对上。  
这句话是说给文森特听的。  
神罗从未缺少顶尖的研究人员，格利摩尔、盖斯特、伊芙娜……露克蕾西娅，如今却只剩下宝条。所有阻挡在他之前的人都消失了，因为意外，因为必然。成功者从来就不是最优秀的人，而是活到最后的那个；可惜大部分人都不明白这个道理。  
他看着文森特的双眼，久久不曾移开。末了，讽刺地勾起嘴角。  
“散会。”

文森特留在了会议室。他既不需要整理与会文件，也尚未接手霍兰德留下的烂摊子，只是静静地等待宝条收拾好笔记。一直以来，困惑从未远离。他明白并且接受露克蕾西娅无法选择他，但是他不能理解，为何那个人会是宝条。他没问，她也没说。他们太骄傲、太固执，以致错过了太多，没有任何存在值得浪费他们最后的时间。但是现在，他只身一人，也许将与永恒的孤独相伴。  
现在文森特有足够的时间了。  
“如果我是你，就不会做出这种蠢事。”推了推眼镜架，率先打破沉默的人是宝条，“但是你已经做了，尽管我不知道你是怎么做到的。但是，直到你从神罗消失以前，为了避免你给我的研究带来一些不必要的、毫无意义的麻烦，我不得不浪费宝贵的时间向你申明——虽然这应该这毫无用处：你的职责范围是G计划，权限已经对你的ID卡开放，除此之外没有任何权利。请不要——千万不要试图干扰我的项目，除非你想重新躺进77.36K的液氮棺材，而对此我没时间也没兴趣。”  
兴趣。这个词令文森特有些介意。宝条找到什么更有趣的事吗？无论如何，不是个好迹象。只是他无法确定，这会不会又是一番虚与委蛇的诡论。

 

『露克蕾西娅？』科学家擦掉鼻血，龇牙咧嘴地抽着气，面对威胁性命的手枪却古怪地笑了，『你为她来？你来做什么呢，为什么不去找萨菲罗斯？毕竟那个贱人最后的愿望可是亲手毁掉我最引以为傲的作品，你该满足她的。』  
『被雌激素支配的、愚蠢的女人，我就知道会这样，女人永远不值得信任，太软弱、太情绪化。一想到我和这种软弱的生物是同类，这个世界都变得可悲无比。』  
『告诉你一件好事吧。在你获得Chaos的力量的时候……因无知而幸福的时候……』嫉妒与恶意毫无保留地倾泻而出，『感到光荣吧。萨菲罗斯，世界的奇迹正在你身边诞生，我剖开了她的子宫，把他从死亡的威胁中拯救。对此你却一无所知……哈哈……』

 

不，他必须保持理智。Chaos如其名，只会带来混乱与灾厄，如果他当时能保持理智，或许宝条就不会活着站在这里。他也可以选择在这里完成当年没做到的事，但是文森特最终没有这么做，他不相信宝条会没有一点准备，这条狡猾的毒蛇已经吃过亏，不会再次毫无防备地出现在他面前。  
“你在害怕。”文森特忽然说道，“神罗知道我们的恩怨，却默许我留在这里，你正在被他们抛弃。”  
“履历清白的我，和劣迹斑斑的你？”  
“人类只会相信自己愿意相信的，如果需要的话。”  
“无法否认。”宝条竟点头赞许，话锋一转，“那你为什么在这里，不去把一切告诉萨菲罗斯——你为什么试图掩盖真相？”究竟是谁在害怕？宝条咧开嘴角，无声地嘲讽。  
瞳孔倏忽缩紧，震惊旋即被强悍的自制力压下。文森特不明白，宝条究竟是如何做到如此敏锐，对细节和人心的洞察远超想象。对方说的每一句话、每一个字，都狠准地刺进他心里最柔软的部分。  
在那些遥远的、支离破碎而又光怪陆离的梦境里，他曾瞥见未来的一角。他想相信萨菲罗斯，可是他不能。  
这个事实是如此地……令人疲惫  
“难道……”文森特有些伤感，仿佛那些在沉睡中流逝的岁月忽然降临在身上，而他正背负着那份沉重踽踽独行，“难道就没有什么是值得你敬畏的？”  
“敬畏？不，从来就不存在什么敬畏，这不过是恐惧的借口罢了。人类的历史就是征服的历史，我们征服了剑齿虎和猛犸象，征服了尼安德特人，征服了洪水与大冰河，征服了陆地、海洋还有天空，而如今星球的本质也即将在我的手中被掌控——没有什么比征服敌人更令人振奋。而如今你竟然试图和我谈敬畏？”宝条越说越快，激昂慷慨地挥舞这双手。谈及这些时，似乎一直以来的谨慎小心都消失了，他甚至没意识到自己说了那么多。“文明简直是人类社会的赘生物，让那群蠢货傲慢地怜悯其他生命。别开玩笑了，生存就是斗争，生命之间只存在掠夺与被掠夺，如果不进化，唯有走向灭亡。”  
“进化？”  
“生命存在的意义就是进化。”  
“你认为……那是进化？”文森特难以置信地问道，他似乎终于了解了真实的宝条，又似乎什么都不明白了。  
“怎么？难道因为与众不同的外观，就要肤浅地否定他们？”轻蔑地驳斥，那个矮小的、佝偻的宝条博士傲然仰视文森特，“你研究过蟑螂吗？多么可鄙、丑陋的生物。可是他们的触须上遍布微米级别的纤毛，当你在十米外挥手，它就能闻风而逃。哪怕再丑陋不堪，人类也无法制造与之媲美的传感器。这就是进化的极致。将最强的特性汇集在同一个生命身上，还有比这更美妙的事吗？”  
“他们还能被称之为人类吗？”  
“你和三叶虫有任何相似之处吗？”宝条嗤之以鼻，“如果不是为了让公司满意，我根本不会考虑人类的形态。太笨拙、太脆弱了，简直毫无意义。”  
“进化是适应环境，是寻找与星球共同生存的道路——”  
“进化是支配！我们为什么要适应环境？为什么要被星球所支配？你从来就没有想过这些问题吗？所谓的适应，不就是因为弱小得无法支配星球吗？文森特•瓦伦丁，你自以为代表星球的意志而来，可是这只证明了一件事——”

“星球在畏惧我。”  
“我是正确的。”

也许，这就是宝条的魔力。  
文森特知道这是错误的，可是他不由自主地开始思考宝条的理念，甚至短暂地幻想着那样的世界。这会是露西追随他的理由吗，如此疯狂，却又如此纯粹，仿佛这就是全部的真理，而跟着宝条就能让一切妄想成为现实。  
如果不是他已经失去了成为人类的资格……如果他不曾如此怀念身为人类的自己……  
“你不明白，人类的存在本身就是意义所在。”文森特摇头，“而你否定了人类。并且从一开始，你已经否定了自己。”  
宝条极为失望地看着他，激情过后只余一堆乏味的灰烬，口干舌燥更是提醒他做了什么多余的事。人类的劣根性。他愤愤不平起来，不满于自己竟然被这种低劣的冲动所控制。然后，似乎又想起什么有趣的事，又或许只是单纯地想掩盖这种失态。  
“你知道么？” 他越过文森特，步履轻快，一身轻松。“七年前我曾经伪造过一份体检报告。”

 

有时候卢法斯觉得那个男人真的很蠢……或许也不能说蠢，只是过往的经历总是证明了他的正确，于是理所当然地刚愎自用起来。但是值得庆幸的是，这种自大也正是卢法斯的机会。  
神罗其实不是一个公司——准确来说，不只是一个公司。根据反垄断法案——是的，米德加真的有法律——它被拆成了好几个子公司，分别由不同的法人代表。武器开发部实际上叫芬梅卡尼卡（Finmeccanica），是吞并了宇宙开发部后重组的；治安维持部其实是雇佣兵公司——为米德加提供雇佣兵以保护城市安全的那种，至于侵略战争，不存在的，那是对五台防御战争。事实上，神罗应该被称为财阀。巴利诺控制了银行，然后确保自己在各个公司的股份占据足够的比例，接下来就只需要放权了。  
这个体系有一个很明显的问题，那就是实际管理者与神罗之间的联系是否足够紧密。  
正常情况下，管理者都应该姓神罗，血缘是比较稳妥的控制方式。但是巴利诺偏不，也许是对自己的手段非常自信，也许是认为众多私生子将来会争夺家产、毁掉他穷其一生建立的帝国，总之现在可笑的局面是，所有的实权者没一个是姓神罗的。  
拉扎德是另一回事。  
总之为了维护这种看似松散的统治，巴利诺建立了一套高压政策。资本控制是一方面；另一方面，他非常擅长制造恐惧和怀疑。各个部门间毫无信任可言，彼此怀疑猜忌举报，鹤唳风声，惶惶不可终日。重申一遍，这种降低效率的政策实在是愚蠢透顶，却真的行之有效——如果没有卢法斯的话。  
杀死库伊特，杀死韦德……所有的背叛者唯有一死。问题在于，在神罗没有谁是干净的，如果那些贪污的小证据、背地里的小动作都被他所掌控，他们可能选择向巴利诺坦白吗？  
即便如此，还是有几个硬茬子没啃下。

斯卡雷特和巴利诺有一些旖旎的关系，这是显而易见的事，本打算以此为突破口的。他能允诺给她更好的，无论是资金审批、安全许可、抑或是……更加年轻鲜活的肉体。  
卢法斯面无表情地对着镜子，狠狠地擦掉脖颈处的口红，热烈的玫瑰香气久久萦绕不散。  
“怎么了？”斯卡雷特打了个哈欠，懒懒地走进浴室，“让让，女士洗漱的时间到了。”  
金发散散垂下，勾在白皙的锁骨处，痒痒地搔着。她的眼角有些细纹，她的嘴唇不再红润，可是当她和她酒红色的裙摆肆意地侵入时，空气却燥热起来。见卢法斯没打算让开，她非常坦然地除下肩带，长裙落地，赤裸的双足踩在瓷砖上，坦然走进圆形浴池。卢法斯转身，看见她腹部那道已经淡去的伤疤，他曾亲吻那里。  
“这个啊，”斯卡雷特轻轻抚摸那里，“嗯，我十六岁的时候做了子宫切除手术。”  
“？！”  
“因为那个东西毫无意义，甚至会带来麻烦。不过卵巢留了下来，毕竟雌激素还是有价值的。”她优雅地坐下，懒洋洋地伏在水池边，透着股近乎糜烂的妩媚，“人类是很有趣的，明明是同样的物种，却有着接连不断的斗争，这就是武器存在的意义，也是它恒久的魅力。”她抬眼，眉梢眼角尽是艳丽风情，“而其中最古老的，就是男人和女人的纷争。男人征服了女人，女人征服了男人，千百年来从未分出胜负。”  
“为什么普通的男女关系被你说出来会变得这么奇怪？”卢法斯皱眉。  
“你不是来寻求帮助的吗？你不是来利用我的吗？”  
“可以的话，我更愿意称之为合作。”  
斯卡雷特向他招手，卢法斯犹豫了一会，在水池边坐下，细密的水雾很快凝上了西装。  
“我第一次交配是在十二岁，我的父亲强暴了我。”她低低地笑着，“上过我的男人比你的床伴要多得多。比你好看，比你强壮，比你有技巧，应有尽有。只要我愿意，整个米德加都是我的后宫。小朋友，过度自信可不是什么好事。”  
卢法斯已经过了“那就用行动来证明吧”的中二期，虽然微妙地不快，但还是冷静地思考这番话背后的意思。尽管斯卡雷特明确拒绝了支持他，甚至骑乘在他身上时傲慢地俯下身，轻咬着耳朵说出『你不行』，但是现在，这种隐隐示好态度，又值得玩味了。  
她想要的绝不是同情，可那是什么？  
“我就是武器。”衣领被猛地一扯，猝不及防之下一只手撑进了水里，“枪炮、激光、毒气，还有我自己，这就是我和那些蠢女人不一样的地方。我用我自己，得到了想要的一切，神罗知道我值得这一切。”妖艳的笑容在唇角绽开，斯卡雷特慢慢地、骄傲地亲吻了他的嘴唇，“如果你想从我这里得到什么，就必须给我更好的。”

……可恶的老女人。  
生平第一次，卢法斯丢脸地在女性面前落荒而逃。

斯卡雷特带来的挫败是一种，利夫则是另一种。  
显然如果神罗有勤劳员工奖的话，它会毫无疑问地颁给都市开发部。资源调配、建筑规划全落在这个部门头上，这在以破坏和重建为主题的米德加，是非常可怕的。当卢法斯推开办公室的门、看见颓废得仿佛纵欲过度的利夫时，还以为自己走错了房间。  
他退出去看了一下门牌，又重新走进办公室。  
“昨天发生了一场小规模的袭击，善后工作刚刚完成。”利夫抹了把脸，拿起马克杯抿了一口。冰块碰撞，浓缩咖啡，这种可怕的组合令卢法斯咋舌。他看着利夫深陷的眼眶，以及浅浅的青色胡茬，不由得同情地问，“你多久没睡了？我想我还是改天再——”  
“38小时，还可以。你能先坐一会吗？”  
利夫不好意思地让卢法斯在一旁等待着，着手收拾凌乱的文件，顺带不动声色地将办公桌上的玩偶捞进抽屉里。卢法斯假装没有看见，毕竟这种小爱好和其他人的怪癖想必，已经称得上无伤大雅了。他观察房间的装饰，非常简约而稳重的灰黑色风格，却缺少了一种个人的痕迹……一如本人。  
利夫•崔斯特，即使在塔克斯的协助下，卢法斯也没能掌握到这个人哪怕是一丁点儿把柄。他的履历干干净净，清清白白，拿着两百万的年薪（以主管能拿到的灰色收入而言，简直可悲到了某种境地），干着价值几十亿的擦屁股的活，年休仅三日还毫无怨言。如果他不是个圣人，一定是可怕至极的魔鬼。  
卢法斯比较倾向后者。  
他也没有亲人，没有可以被用作威胁的人质。唯一有干联的是定期资助给孤儿院捐献的一笔资金，但是如果想要用这点做什么手脚……卢法斯还没有那么天真地相信，能做到主管这一步的人会因为一群孤儿束手束脚。  
没有污点，就只能制造污点。但是目前这一步进行得相当失败。想必利夫以前也被其他人整过，在管理、尤其是资金方面异常谨慎，即使买通了会计，假账也马上被翻出来重做了。  
这也是为什么卢法斯迫切地想要得到这些人的支持。越是接触，越是明白他们的价值所在。支撑起神罗这样一个畸形的庞然大物，每一个环节都必不可少。

“难以想象，”他发自内心地赞叹，“在这种高压的环境下，你们竟然能够不出一点差错。  
“有些人是不能犯错的。”利夫温和地笑笑，“咖啡，或者那边箱子里有苏打水，可以吗？”  
“为什么不呢？人都会犯错的，重要的是从错误中汲取教训，不是么？”  
利夫在沙发的另一边坐下，有些松懈地靠在弹性十足皮艺沙发上。办公室的另一边有个小房间，标配的床和被褥，可以想象如果不是卢法斯的造访，利夫早就倒过去一睡不醒了。即便如此，都市开发部的主管依旧保持着惊人的理智与逻辑。  
顺着他的视线，利夫看了眼房间，“噢，其实我是建筑系毕业的，对我们来说几天不睡很正常，我的最高纪录84小时，不过到后面已经浑浑噩噩。那会想着死都要毕业，奇迹就这么发生了。”  
“压榨员工不是长久之计，如果是我，一定会好好考虑福利待遇。”卢法斯谨慎地试探。  
“如果可以的话，请务必向总裁进言，他一直十分看中你的。”回答滴水不漏，“回到刚刚那个话题。即使其他人可以犯错，我们却绝对不能。图纸上的每一条线，每一个精确到小数点后的数字，不能有一丝一毫的偏差，因为错误的代价是生命。这对我而言，太沉重了。”  
沉重？在这里，在神罗？  
这种说法让卢法斯很难接话，“这就是你转管理职位的原因？”  
利夫摇头。“不是。逃避解决不了任何问题。不过有时候，确实会感到有些惶恐。”他看向落地窗。从这里可以看到灰黑色的钢铁都市远远地铺开直至天际，汽车、行人像蚂蚁一样缓缓地移动着，仿佛某种精致的微缩模型。“我在这里坐久了，有时候会觉得米德加变得不真实，连带的‘人’也变成了某种抽象的概念。早上拿到统计结果的时候，死亡人数和损失金额并列在一起，我想着要让它们都减少到最小，但是那个瞬间，我的脑中确实只有数字。”  
“你因此感到恐惧？”  
“这是应该恐惧的事。”利夫认真地说，“并且，恐惧又令我感到庆幸。我有时候会去下面，看看那些真实的人，男人，女人，老人，小孩，这有利于保持这种恐惧。”  
“这真是……”卢法斯露出难以言喻的表情，“奇特的爱好。”  
“可能对你来说有点难以理解。但我是从底层上来的，在这件事上，总要有点坚持。你就当作是无聊的牢骚吧，毕竟现在脑子也有点不清醒。”  
“那如果，我能让你不再恐惧呢？”

气氛一时之间陷入僵硬的沉默。利夫不断地转移话题，就是在避免这种单刀直入的情况，说实话他根本不想牵扯进这种权力更迭的事情中，他只想好好地、认真地完成自己的工作。其实即使卢法斯这么问了，他也没有回答的必要。但是他看着卢法斯尚且年轻的脸，那种野心以及渴望，不知怎的，不由自主地说出了自己的想法。  
“你不能。”  
“为什么？”卢法斯挑眉。  
“你和你父亲真的……一模一样。”利夫知道这句话的后果，他对神罗的家事也有些了解，那在米德加不是什么惊天秘密，“你可以向我承诺仁慈，但那并不是因为你想这么做，你只是想与总裁不一样，仁慈不过是一种手段。你竭力想摆脱的，只是让你们不断接近。”  
“这有什么所谓吗？”卢法斯拧开苏打水，瓶子有些难开，用力过猛水一下飚了出来，滴滴答答落在地毯上。他赶忙拿远，然后接过利夫递来的抽纸。“伪装的仁慈，如果能践行到底，不就是真实了吗？”  
“没有区别。可是，你打从心底里并不认同我的观点，这种伪装不会长久的。”  
“为什么事情还没有发生你就急着否定这种可能？”  
“你只是想得到神罗。我不是说这是一件坏事。其实总有一天，神罗会是你的，早一些和晚一些的差别而已。”利夫叹了口气，他曾想过这种可能，甚至心动过，但是现实总是无情地浇熄它们。而让自己保持着初心，已经竭尽全力。“你说你会改变神罗，那么告诉我，你打算怎么改变它？”  
“……”  
“连你都不知道的答案，要如何让我相信？”确认这个事实，似乎让利夫变得格外沮丧。真是奇怪，明明一开始否定一切的就是他，可是看起来他并不想要这种结果。  
卢法斯确实给不出答案。他只知道自己已经失去了这一票，并且对此，他无能为力。  
挫败深深地击中了他。

“既然从一开始就不打算支持我，为什么要说这些？”他放下水瓶，平静地接受了这个结果。  
利夫犹豫了一下，旋即苦涩地摇头。  
“因为我希望有一天，有人能真正地带给神罗改变。”

改变。改变。  
他会改变神罗的，但那只是胜利的附属物。他必须得到胜利，让那个男人亲眼看到自己创造的帝国被夺走，将他踩在脚下，让他知道自己的一生不过是彻头彻尾的错误。  
时至今日，他依旧清晰地记得那个并没下雨的夜晚。那时他才五岁，过早地理解了生命与死亡；然后在那一天，世界变得截然不同——所有的真实展现在他面前，以一种合乎逻辑的、严酷无比的规则运行，而在它们背后驱动的唯有利益。真是奇怪，学会这种规则之后，一切都变得简单无比，那个男人也终于开始看他，对他寄予厚望。  
卢法斯看着明晃晃的吊灯。他鞋没脱，领带没解，松懈地瘫在床上。看得眼睛花了，微微偏头，看见枕头旁边的陆行鸟抱枕，“绝赞莫古力”限定版，还没来得及送出去。他不自觉地笑了一下，然后无比颓然地、遮住了双眼。  
不够。哪怕他在克劳德身上找到了那么一点安慰，可是这是不够的，他想要的不是这种软弱的、毫无用处的温存，那只不过是短暂地从现实中逃离的借口。在他的心里，永远有一个男孩在晴朗的夜里哭泣，那些失去的再也回不来。

卢法斯睁开眼。  
现状依旧是压倒性的不利。总务部完全被巴利诺握在手心，自己不可能得到财政权；而且最近那个男人似乎在进行票改，不是什么好迹象。除却金钱，武装力量被分割成三块，塔克斯只是特务部门，为了与海廷加抗衡必须得到拉扎德的支持。生物研究部与魔晄开发挂钩，如果文森特能成功夺权……不，事实上是不可能的，但是他的存在已经让宝条与神罗之间生出罅隙，应该能争取到宝条的中立……  
拉扎德。  
巴利诺流落在外的无数复制品之一。他可以无视他，甚至偶尔见到时友好地交谈，但是归根到底，拉扎德也是那个男人罪恶的证明。  
即便如此，他依旧会面对他。

夺走神罗是他生存至今唯一的理由，唯有如此，才能得到真正的安宁。

 

 

#没错，斯卡雷特把卢法斯嫖了  
#卢法斯心态有点崩，面对云片会让他更崩，所以规避之下根本没注意到云片有什么不对


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1]稍微玩了一下弹丸梗
> 
> #下一话云片开始暴走  
> #人饵钓虫，父爱的力量真是可怕啊

扎克斯从草丛里钻出来，重新钻进车厢。  
杰内西斯惊了。他只是瞥了眼后视镜，看见那串蓝色的香蕉时猛地踩下脚刹，猝不及防下后面的两人跌得东倒西歪，本来就有些恶心的克劳德恹恹地瞪了他一眼，旋即靠回后座闭目养神。杰内西斯不晓得那是不是镇静剂的后遗症，因为旅行开始时少年并没有晕车的迹象，这让他有些不安。不过没有人对此报以怀疑，甚至有种“这家伙终于不再嘴犟”的庆幸。  
不，当务之急是那串香蕉。  
“扎克斯，那个——”  
“野香蕉。”扎克斯得意地剥开一根，露出半透明的果肉。说实话那真的非常恶心，黑色的种子密密麻麻裹挟其中，看起来就像……屎。他还大义凛然地把克劳德摇起来，献宝似的戳到面前，“嘿，哥哥给你带零嘴回来了。”  
克劳德不情愿地睁开眼，然后非常给面子地冲到车外，跪在路边剧烈地呕吐起来。  
“呃……”拿着那截破东西，扔也不是吃也不是，扎克斯求助地看向前座。  
曾颇感兴趣地接过香蕉，嗅嗅，然后在杰内西斯难以置信的目光中，淡定地咬了一口。扎克斯如释重负地爬到车厢的另一边，下去查看少年的情况。而曾顶着杰内西斯惊恐的视线，从兜里摸出钢笔（微型相机），愉快地拍了个照。  
“甜的。”曾宣布，“熟了。”  
“我带了解毒。”杰内西斯怜悯地看着他，随时准备救援。  
“大部分鲜艳的蓝色都意味着剧毒，野外求生课程里确实讲过这一点，不过偶尔有些例外。至少和神罗的餐厅相比，没什么不能接受的。”一本正经。有时候杰内西斯无法分清，曾所说的究竟哪些是玩笑、哪些是认真的，他的冷幽默实在太冷了。结束了关于香蕉的话题，曾打开地图，开始评估剩下的路程。  
杰内西斯从车窗探出头。铁皮车里实在晒得又热又臭，他把外套搭在椅背上，工字背心露出大片壮硕的肌肉。尽管这样晒会留下难看的色差，也顾不得那么多了。他看着扎克斯给克劳德拍背，想着吉莉安告诉他的那些话。

『我终于明白了……为什么他的母亲会中毒……魔晄的成分通过胎盘直接进入了循环。没有人类能承受这种程度的暴露，坚持那么长的时间简直是奇迹。不能告诉他，杰内西斯，你说的事我会想办法，但是绝对不能告诉他真相！』

但是，他也不觉得克劳德会察觉不到这点。他知道这意味着什么，克劳德知道自己亲手杀死了胡妮丝，并且背负着这个事实生存至今日。询问的话语绕在舌尖，最后被苦涩地咽下。杰内西斯问不出口，他不知道该怎么办，只能小心翼翼地维持着脆弱的平衡，并祈祷状况会逐渐好转。  
PHS的震动唤回注意。来自神罗的电话，看开头竟然是实验室的，这种时候？  
曾非常识趣。是的，非常。他放下地图，专心致志地开始旁听。  
算了，至少这不会是什么秘密。杰内西斯开了外放。“这里是杰内西斯。”  
“是我。”  
低沉简略的语调极有辨识度，但是意识到通讯器那头的人是文森特时，杰内西斯还是惊讶了一会。整整三年，文森特充当他和雪崩的联络人的三年里没有使用过PHS。虽然出于保密考虑是十分合理的，但事实是这个人根本不想用。现在，进入神罗一个星期不到，竟然就改变了想法？  
“发生了什么？”然后，他才后知后觉这通电话的不同寻常。  
“没什么。事情是这样的，神罗的计算机经过了几轮换代，编译和语言都有些变化；实验设备的发展也十分惊人。我还没有做好准备，关于你们的检查，需要后延一段时间。”  
“……是？”谁都知道研究员只是个名头，文森特在这方面只是略通皮毛，没有人指望他真的做些什么。  
“就这些。”轻敲键盘的声音，“顺便问一下，你知道现在数据库用的是什么系统吗？”  
“也许你还记得我的职位是指挥官？”  
“Hadoop。”曾插话。在获取情报这件事上，只有塔克斯才有共同语言。“这几年数据量暴涨，之前的DBMS已经不堪负荷，现在转用了HDFS，所有的文件都被切分储存在不同的机器上。如果你只是从客户端进去，了解一下Hive就够了，HQL和以前的SQL没什么差别。”  
对于另一个人加入没有讶异，文森特又问，“如果，我需要更底层呢？”  
“操作系统还是Linux，SSH协议也没变。不过更新了几次补丁，补上了以前的漏洞。”  
“好的。”沉吟了一会，“杰内西斯，趁这个机会好好放松一下。”然后，他挂掉了电话。

不得不承认，听这两个神仙对话非常挑战耐性，尤其在杰内西斯明显偏科的情况下。他什么都没听懂没记住，不过还是抓住了先前疑惑的部分，略加思考。  
毕竟文森特不是那种会贴心地关注别人行程的家伙。  
“他不希望我们回去？”只能往这方面想，可是为什么？“你那边收到什么消息吗？”  
塔克斯有一套特殊的通讯方式。但曾只是摇头。  
这就十分耐人寻味了……但是光在这里想，也没什么意义。他们在贡加加要逗留多久也是个未知数，到时候再看情况好了。

吐了一番的少年似乎清爽了一些，脸色也好看了不少。这一次，终于不再勉强，报复性地征用了扎克斯的膝枕，沉沉睡去。  
从后视镜看到这一幕，杰内西斯微微弯起嘴角。

 

抵达的时间比预计得要早许多。为了建设魔晄炉，神罗在这里修了路，又雇了不少人，沿途的农田便荒凉起来，只见一些上了年纪的老农偶尔出没。扎克斯专心地看着，微微皱眉。这种感觉很奇怪……他自己也是背井离乡、不想被土地束缚一生的年轻人，可是看见自己熟悉的那些事物渐渐消失，却又隐隐沮丧着。  
但是当他从小卡车跳下来，又一次踏上坚实的土地，那些感伤忽然消失不见——他走进村庄，慢慢地，然后越来越快，越来越快。影子交替变换晃动在脚下，树影、风还有天空倏忽掠过，米德加、特种兵、任务还有同伴全都远远地被抛在身后，他飞一般跑向家的方向。  
“我回来了！”  
一如当年的淘气男孩，满身泥泞，扑向永远为他敞开的家门。  
玛塞拉•菲尔女士一个惊吓，手中的盘子应声落地。她看看碎片，又看看扎克斯，忽然又喜又恼地责备道：“不是说晚上才到吗！多大的人了，做事还是没头没尾的，你看，我还什么都没准备……”一边碎碎念，一边去找簸箕和扫帚，收拾了一半才想起儿子还站在门边，等待一个热情的拥抱，“杵那干什么？还不快去把你爸叫回来！”  
“啊？哦、哦。”扎克斯转身，忽然一愣，回过头来，“他在——？”  
他的心忽然化成了一片，摊在地板上，再也挪不动了。玛塞拉背对着他，悄悄地抹着眼泪，当扎克斯靠近时，只是摇摇头避开他的视线。她的肩膀如此瘦削……她的背影如此娇小……扎克斯从后面环住她，响亮地留下一个湿润的吻。“我回来了，妈妈。”  
哪怕一切都变得不一样，可是属于他的家，依旧温暖如初。  
“……嗯。你爸爸在韦德先生家，今年才搬来的，村尾那块儿，赫斯特家对面。”  
等等，是不是哪里不对？

显然，事情非常不对。但是在诘问已故•原••••塔克斯主任为何会带着原•雪崩首领以及原•雪崩成员出现在他的贡加加以前，扎克利•菲尔先生猛地揽住了儿子的肩膀，异常热情地为双方进行了介绍。  
“爸爸——”  
“这就是我们家扎克斯。这混小子可争气了，在米德加——就是神罗在的那个米德加，当上了特种兵！要我说，打打杀杀的不是什么好事，可是这小子非要证明自己，竟然真被他闯出个名堂……”  
“英雄少年，一表人才。”韦德笑眯眯地赞叹道。  
想起自己无数次违纪记录都在塔克斯那儿存着，扎克斯想死的心都有了。  
“这是韦德，他大女儿菲利希亚身体不好，才到我们这小地方来修养。要我说，那些大城市就有一点不好，环境太差，人待久了不生病才怪。贡加加也比不得以前了，魔晄炉建起来，还不晓得会有什么害处……唉，不说这个了。蒂法！过来看你扎克斯哥哥！”  
蒂法。心跳骤然加速，这个名字勾起了异常糟糕的回忆。扎克斯当然记得她，因为她的存在，克劳德差点死在杰内西斯手下，也几乎在那场雪崩中丧命。他曾在追捕的怖恐分子中寻找她的踪迹，三年来却始终一无所获，竟然在这里——  
少女从厨房走了出来。她没穿鞋，身上系着围裙，长发简单地绾成一个结，却仿佛沃特豪斯笔下的水仙，最好的颜色勾勒出最为细腻的眉眼。她看见扎克斯，有些困惑，但是当想起他们曾经见面的场景时，无法控制地倒退一步。  
扎克利一巴掌拍在扎克斯背上，差点把他的肺拍出来。“瞪那么大眼干什么！不晓得你们当兵的眼睛吓人么！”他鼓励地看着扎克斯，仿佛在鼓励自家养的猪快去拱白菜，“快去跟小姑娘打个招呼，人家年纪小小，漂亮又懂事，哪像你乱七八糟的。”  
韦德不动声色地将门挡住了一些。  
蒂法摇头，从韦德的保护中站出来，苍白着脸，将错就错，怯怯地向扎克斯露出一个腼腆的笑容。无论扎克斯怎么想，反正他父亲是心疼极了，觍着脸跟韦德说着好话，生怕自己儿子推销不出去似的。扎克斯沉默地注视着少女，他没有办法朝她微笑，哪怕装的也不行。她在害怕？是的，她应该害怕，在她做过那些事后，总要付出代价。

气氛在尴尬中僵持着，直到杰内西斯轻拍他的肩膀。  
扎克利显然不满于不速之客的到来，尤其在那是个俊美的年轻人的情况下。但是当对方一番自我介绍后（作为扎克斯的上司），并带来玛塞拉的催促后，脸色变得和缓不少。尽管依旧不乐意，还是难掩快活地往回走。  
“扎克斯。”杰内西斯叫住他。  
“你欠我很多解释。”即使单纯如扎克斯，也意识到这不是偶然了，但是他不想怀疑更多，“也欠安吉尔的。”  
“我知道，我们晚点再说。”踟躇片刻，杰内西斯又说，“你们家也许不够地方，能不能让克劳德晚上住在这边？”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“你母亲似乎很喜欢他，我不知道怎么跟——”  
“杰内西斯！”扎克斯喝止道。这不是该跟长官说话的语气，但是他忍不住，他简直不能想象这话是杰内西斯说出来的。“你打算让克劳德跟她——”他毫不留情地指着蒂法，“跟差点杀死他的凶手共处一室？哦，是我的失误。说起来，我从未问过你的想法——你他妈是不是现在还想着干掉他！”  
话一出口他就后悔了，但是看着杰内西斯难堪的脸，又觉得莫名快意。他一直不明白——直到现在他才发现自己一直纠结这些——为什么所有人都装作什么都没发生，把一切轻描淡写地揭过？这是可以无视的事吗？面对事实就那么难以忍受吗？  
杰内西斯却没有如他预料般发火。“扎克斯，你没注意到。” 对方只是小心地想说服他，声音变得很和缓，很轻柔，简直不像那个烈火般狷狂的杰内西斯，“你下了车，回了家，一切都很好很完美。可是克劳德一直在看。”  
“看什么？”  
杰内西斯凭借一名诗人应有的纤细和敏感察觉到了，只是是他不知道该和克劳德说些什么。他不觉得父母是多么必要的存在，在他已经遭受了足够背叛的现今。可是他竟无法忍受那种眼神。仿佛在提醒他一般，对他而言唾手可得的一切，也许是某些人无论如何也无法拥有的。  
“看你。还有玛塞拉。”  
这个事实是如此地令人……心碎。

 

『旅行者？等等……你的眼睛……你是军人？』  
『是的！你是！你听说过我们的孩子吗？』  
『他叫扎克斯，离开这里去大城市已经十年了……他说他不想待在这种小地方……』  
『走之前他说要去参军，你在军队见过他吗？』

 

发烫的热水迎头浇下，烫得皮肤通红，他却像感受不到一样，任凭麻木的刺痛渐渐扩散。雾气升腾在不大的浴室里，眼前模糊一片。  
他不太记得了，那只是旅途中微不足道的片段，比起惊心动魄的战斗根本不值一提。来这里的路上完全不觉得熟悉，那些属于扎克斯的、已经与他融为一体的记忆也已经很久没有带来困扰。可是那一幕……一切忽然重合……零碎的片段忽然涨满了胸膛，呼吸也变得困难起来。年迈的女人曾期待地看着他，向他询问一个永远不会回来的孩子……  
他记得的，他们在金碟游乐园，流光溢彩的灯火闪烁，剧场里有人欢笑，陆行鸟赛场里全是喝彩，还有缆车升至最高点时，忽然漫天的烟花绽放。他努力不去回想爱丽丝的微笑。然后他们驱车离开，驶过黑暗中的森林和凹凸不平的石子路，分岔的路口那儿，贡加加的木牌是如此残破不堪。它们明明这么近，却是两个截然不同的世界。  
『有一天魔晄炉发生了爆炸，很多人死去了。』  
『现在你还能找到那时的碎片。』  
『你见过……我的孩子吗……？』  
“我——”一声压抑的呻吟，他跪缩在瓷砖上，无法抑制地颤抖起来，“对不起……对不起……我不知道……我只是没有办法……”热水流进双眼又从睫间坠落。萨菲罗斯，先是微笑的弧度，然后轻咬下唇，舌尖微卷，萨-菲-罗-斯，梦魇般缠绕在他身体上、心里。他总是在想萨菲罗斯，总是忘记幸福只是如履薄冰，不过是建立在谎言之上一触即碎的梦。恶心。这种幸福是卑鄙的、可耻的，明明有那么多人不幸，他怎么能……怎么敢够奢望这么美好的东西？

“克劳德？”  
浴帘猛地划开，一双略微冰凉的手握住他的，不容抗拒地将纠缠的金发和绷紧的头皮拯救。她小心地捧起他的脸颊，不顾热水正将自己浇湿，姣好的曲线若隐若现地贴在他们之间。“你还好吗？还认得我是谁吗？”  
“……蒂法？”  
意识到他们之间毫无遮拦、自己还赤裸着身体，少年下意识推开了少女。这样的举动无疑是伤人的，在他们三年未见、最后一面还如此惨烈的情况下。蒂法不知所措地跪坐着，而后忽然靠了过来；仓皇之下克劳德错抓了什么柔软的地方，不得不缩手后退，少女的馨香包围在他们身边，又被流水渐渐冲淡。后背一片冰凉。  
指尖在他的胸膛摩挲确认，蒂法难以置信地抬头，前所未有的动摇在眸中闪烁，“没有了……怎么可能……？克劳德？你真的是克劳德？”  
“没什么。这说明我不是疤痕体质。”稍稍从混乱中清醒。总是这样的，如果有不得不去做的事，人就会变得坚强。“你总不能凭伤疤认人，不是吗？”他看着少女的脸，褪去了微微的婴儿肥，愈来愈像他记忆里的青梅竹马，再次见到她的感觉既让他欣喜，又觉得紧张。“已经过去了。都过去了。”他微微吁了口气，振作精神，“没有什么是值得你愧疚的。噩梦会过去，明天会到来，一切都会好的。”  
“为什么？”  
“？”  
“为什么你可以像这样，装作什么都没有发生？”攀上克劳德的肩膀，蒂法骑跨在他身上。如此亲密，她却觉得他们之间那么遥远。“我杀了你，不是么？在你试图帮我、被杰内西斯伤成那样之后？不恨我吗？不报复我吗？”  
“我并不无辜。”  
“不。不不，你不能这样。”她惊恐万分地审视他，像在看一个怪物。如果三年前克劳德只是微微松懈了她的心防，那么现在，猝不及防下，一直以来坚信的准则被撕得粉碎。“你可以对我做任何事，什么都可以。现在我是你的了。”  
“为什么不能？”  
“如果你不在这里阻止我，那么总有一天，我会亲手杀死安吉尔。这个理由够吗？”  
受害者已然成为加害者，如果连她都能得到原谅，那么对安吉尔的复仇该怎么办？她的父亲、她的朋友，她的尼布尔海姆又该怎么算？  
克劳德怔怔地看着她，仿佛无声地在控诉，你怎么能这样？在他牺牲了如此之多、如此谦卑地恳求之后，为什么还是不肯放过他们。最终他伸出手，蒂法释然地闭上眼；但是温暖的手贴上她的侧脸，轻轻抚摸着。  
蒂法猛然睁开眼。克劳德在朝她微笑。  
“我没有见过你笑，一次也没有。你不快乐，对么？我只是希望你不再哭泣，可是总是事与愿违。好难啊……我该怎么办……”究竟还要多少努力才能停止她的眼泪？究竟还要什么牺牲才能终结这种痛苦？“我可能……坚持不下去了……”  
为什么是他？是的，他知道这是他的错，他应该为一切负起责任，可是……可是为什么会变成这样？他要永远为年少时的一点妄想赎罪吗？一次又一次，直到火光燃尽，成为灰烬？  
“如果这能让你感到快乐的话，去做你想做的事吧。”  
不……不是这个，不应该这么说……他刚刚……  
“你会怎么样？”  
什么怎么样？  
“我不知道。”  
“卑鄙。用这种手段威胁我。明明是你们的错，却仿佛是我在无理取闹一样。”她小心翼翼地伏下身，蜷缩在他身上，聆听着因痛苦而加剧的心跳。跨越了嘈杂的水声、呼吸声、哭泣声却依旧如此清晰，如此真实，这个人还活着的事实令她感到了久违的喜悦。复仇令她生存，可是克劳德令她活着，她没有办法再失去这种温暖了。  
抚摸湿漉漉的秀发的动作一顿。

“我是不是来的不是时候？”菲利希亚吹炸了个泡泡，又把口香糖咬回去重新嚼着，“对了，你们要套吗？”她竟真的从口袋里摸出个小包装，一边还露出单身狗嫌弃的眼神，“快点，老家伙在下面等着呢。”  
他们的姿势确实足够浮想联翩。蒂法默默地站起来，关掉水，拧了拧头发和衣服，抽出一条毛巾包着自己，噌噌溜走了。她走的的时候克劳德被完全暴露了出来，菲利希亚看了眼，扬起眉，极为风骚地吹了声口哨。

 

克劳德爬上屋顶的时候，菲利希亚并没有过多的惊讶，顺手从旁边的烟囱里又拿了个金属酒壶扔给他——她在烟囱那儿挖掉半块砖，专门用来藏酒——显然酒精在她的食谱上是不被允许的。  
“我会告诉韦德的。”  
“那我就告诉蒂法，你不是人类。”无所谓地耸肩，“她如果知道你根本死不了，大概马上就能去找修雷拼命？”  
“……”究竟有谁是不知道的？  
“开个玩笑。”若无其事地说着可怕的话，菲利希亚拍拍身边的瓦片示意克劳德坐下，“我都快死了，总不能连点酒都不让喝吧？你应该不会这么残忍？”  
“濒死死了三年那种？”克劳德反唇相讥。他将视线从那头灰白的短发上移开，拧开盖子，土酒辛辣的香味飘散开来，“口香糖能挡酒味？”  
“能。”  
克劳德晃晃酒壶，仰头灌下，没料到度数那么高，一下呛了出来。  
“哈，小屁孩装什么逼。”  
“你知道我不是人类。还有谁知道？”  
“第二块碎片让我开始听见奇怪的声音，我猜，我也不是完全意义上的人类了。”菲利希亚指了指耳朵，“你很吵。你们的车开过来时，就像防空警报在疯响；而就在刚刚——说起来你和蒂法——算了，总之简直像一千个地狱里的恶鬼在尖叫。捂着耳朵也没用——你真的能听见我在说什么？我都快聋了。真壮观啊，这是吞噬了多少生命才能发出的声音？”  
“……你想说什么？”  
“别紧张。我根本不在乎你是什么东西。我什么都不在乎。”菲利希亚又抿了口酒，她自己也咳了起来，略感丢脸地啐了一口，“说起来，你怎么知道我在这？”  
确信这件事暂时不会再有后续，克劳德不再紧绷，慢慢地小口啜饮着。夏夜里蚊子很多，乌泱泱的一片，嗡嗡嗡地烦人；但是也仅此而已，他们两个，并不会被蚊虫叮咬。“他们嫌我碍事，让我哪凉快待哪去。”菲利希亚扭头，憋着笑，一点不在意自己也是个被嫌弃的。  
“楼下那截屎是谁的杰作？”  
“曾。”面不改色地把曾拉去给扎克斯顶包，克劳德毫无愧疚之情，反正要带伴手礼的也是他。  
“哦，挺符合那群狗腿子的。”  
“你很开心？”  
“什么？”  
“韦德管着你，这让你很开心？”  
“谁说不是呢？但是看他难受的时候，我会更开心。这个世界真是奇妙啊，把属于我的东西一件件夺走，又还给我更好的——直到死前，我都会心满意足。这么一想，多少还是有点好事的。”  
对这段神奇的父女关系不予置评，克劳德向后躺下，瓦片硌着背，露水微微浸湿了背心。他闭上眼，漆黑一片；睁开眼，漫天星光洒落，闪烁的银光洋洋洒洒，淡淡的紫色与褐色交融成一片，瑰丽地绽开。他忽然意识到，在米德加是看不见星星的。  
“她非常害怕天空。危险总是来自天空之外，遥远的宇宙深处。”也许因为菲利希亚只是个陌生人，与那些庞大的、沉重的过去毫无关联；也许只是因为他真的非常、非常疲倦，这里过于安逸的氛围让他想要停下脚步了。总之，他开始自言自语。  
对此，菲利希亚颇为赞同。“危险总是在看不见的地方。当它没有发生，你甚至不会意识到自己的生活是多么的脆弱，又多么的可悲；但它确实存在着，直到某一天，把所有东西彻底撕碎在你面前。”  
“但是我并不害怕。”他伸出手，星光从指缝间漏下。有那么一会儿，菲利希亚觉得那些嘶喊稍稍平静，变成了窃窃私语。“它们是永恒的，而人类的一生是如此短暂。出生，成长，繁殖，养育，死亡，所有的一切对于星球而言不过是片刻之间。生命在短暂中发生，又在短暂中消逝，最终它们依旧孤独地存在着。”  
“……这就是你的后遗症？”  
“而当我注视着群星，忽然意识到，我们的存在毫无意义。这就是这个世界的真相。但是当接受这一点时，一切困扰也就变得微不足道了。”  
“醒醒，圣人。”菲利希亚面带鄙夷，“在你仰望星空放弃思考之前，不如好好想想怎么解决蒂法的事？”  
克劳德懊恼地呻吟着，忽然翻了个身，“你放弃了仇恨，你知道这种感觉——你不想让她也选择同样的道路吗？”  
“韦德是我爸，修雷是她爸么？”菲利希亚认真地反问，“你又怎么知道，没有仇恨的人生对她而言更好？”  
“我只是……”克劳德避开她的视线，不安地重新注视星夜。是的，他选择了原谅与和解，但是这真的是正确么？“只是觉得……”  
“你是真不知道还是装的？”对于少年迟钝到这种地步，菲利希亚简直不可思议，明明蒂法已经给出了答案……算了，随便了。她摇了摇已经空掉的酒壶，站起来，奋力一扔，大概砸进了柔软的草丛里，只发出一声闷响。这玩意儿是金属的，会有人捡回去，简直是天然的垃圾处理场。  
菲利希亚拆开新的口香糖，一边嚼着，一边朝少年抬起靴子比划着。想了想，还是跨过他，踩着屋脊向另一侧走去。  
人和人是无法相互理解的。痛苦也好，悲伤也罢，最终还是自己的事。  
“而且，我从没有原谅他。”

 

夜里他们一行——一边是怖恐分子，一边是特种兵，塔克斯站中间——悄悄从村里溜了出来，来到了新建的魔晄炉附近。例行的清理怪物，本来应该在白天做的。有魔晄的地方，就有被污染的生命，这已经不算什么秘密。但是相较于它能带来的好处，这些偶尔的风险不值一提，大部分时候是连村民都可以应付的郊狼或者棕熊，少有的时候——比如现在，就需要专业人士处理。  
魔晄在夜里微微发着荧光，机器的轰鸣着，刺鼻的气味远远地便透了过来。他们在炉子前僵持，最终，扎克斯率先开口，“总之，我们能和平地解决眼前的问题，是吗？”在被杰内西斯半真半假地灌输了部分事实后，饶是适应力惊人，他也只能将信将疑地保持平静。无论如何，解决贡加加的隐患才是当务之急。不过话说回来，他就是那种非常具有反叛精神的年轻人；并且归根到底，菲利希亚和韦德这件事，也确实值得理解与同情。眼下的不满更多是因为自己竟一直被蒙在鼓里。  
连克劳德都知道得比他多。  
他极为受伤地瞪着克劳德，无声控诉着少年对于他们友谊的背叛，并且发誓在得到道歉以前不跟这家伙说哪怕一个字。当他发现克劳德根本没注意到自己，反而在和蒂法眉目传情时，更加坚定了这一想法。绝不。  
“西斯内还没回来吗？”曾轻咳一声，岔开话题。  
“她后边跟了些尾巴，暂时回不来。”韦德摸出烟，没点着，就那么叼着过过干瘾。菲利希亚看了他一眼，又蔫蔫地垂下头，无动于衷。  
“好的，应该问题不大。那么接下来由我进行简单的说明。正常情况下，魔晄会对高等生物造成比较明显的变异效果，但是这一次，盘踞在炉体内部的是昆虫及虫卵，它们以魔晄为能源正在孵化。在此之前已经设下『封闭』——”  
“为什么不直接关闭反应炉？”扎克斯质疑，明显是怒了，“这里还有这么多人！”如果有什么东西跑出来……他简直不敢想象问题会这么严重……  
“这里也是附近地区的能源供应中心，如果关闭了，正在进行急救的手术室、通讯中的飞空艇导航台、为车辆照明的路灯，全部都会终止。你确定要这样吗，扎克斯？”  
“而你们本可以在这次行动前提出申请，重新分配能源供应，避免所有不必要的危险！”毫不留情地戳穿拙劣的谎言，扎克斯咬牙切齿地斥责。曾头疼地想，难道这就是所谓的野兽的直觉？明明按照之前的经历来看，是很容易糊弄过去的，还是说杰内西斯说了什么不该说的话？  
最后还是菲利希亚开的口，“因为里面有我要的东西。”  
“什么？炸弹、毒气还是魔石？”  
“魔石。”她坦然扯开衣襟，第二块碎片被嵌进胸膛，与肌肉、血管密密地长在一起，随着心跳搏动，“你们把我变成了怪物，又把我当作垃圾丢弃，现在是时候杀死我了，不是么？”如果向上申报，无疑会有更多神罗的人抵达这里，一切就瞒不住了。  
扎克斯可没对她做过什么，他不吃这套，“这就是你置其他人利益于不顾的理由？如果他们发生什么……如果……是了，你们一贯如此，这不就是雪崩一贯的作风？”  
“而这就是你看着神罗作恶却无所作为的理由。”  
“牺牲无辜的人可真是正义。”  
“谁说不是呢？你把正义当作什么了？小孩子哭哭闹闹就能得到的施舍的糖果？”菲利希亚似笑非笑，拍了拍欲言又止的蒂法，“没有人是无辜的。没有。我杀死的人——官员、士兵、工人、市民，你敢说他们没有一个人享受着神罗提供的便利？你敢说他们的幸福不是建立在更多人的痛苦之上？”她又咳了起来，呼吸里带着不详的哮鸣音。但是她很快振作起来，不屑地拍开韦德的手，高傲而怜悯地注视着这个尚不谐世事的年轻特种兵，“无知真好。可以不用面对这个世界的真实，心安理得地活在自己的妄想里。”  
她极尽嘲讽地看看杰内西斯，看看克劳德，最后视线重新回到扎克斯身上，“又或者，你明明已经意识到了，却从来不敢面对？人活着就必须牺牲其他生命，我们就是这样踩着无数尸体存活至今的。而有些时候，为了一部分人就必须牺牲另一部分人。从来就不存在没有牺牲就能实现的正义，也没有不用流血就能成功的革命。不要说贡加加，哪怕是米德加的两千万人，为星球而死又如何？”  
“净他妈扯淡！[1]现在是都为了你，根本不是——”  
“够了！”  
终结这场莫名其妙的争执的人是克劳德。他抓紧了扎克斯的手，非常用劲，扎克斯竟没能挣开。但是当扎克斯回头时，少年却低着头，不打算做任何解释。“已经浪费了太多时间。我们开始吧。”

这场行动的指挥落在了曾的身上，毕竟，两方势力谁也不服谁。  
最初的计划是使用催眠瓦斯或者毒雾，但是研究过图纸后，曾发现最新一期工程竟然安装了烟雾报警器。不过说到底，对付虫子这种事也不见得有特别大的风险，毕竟在场有一名一等兵，一名三等兵。出于安全考量，杰内西斯持剑第一个进入了设施，韦德紧跟其后，最后虚弱的菲利希亚本应留在外边等待，但是她不乐意。也许只是为了看见韦德烦恼又无奈的表情。  
哪怕是身经百战的杰内西斯，见到炉内的景象时，也不由得皱起鼻子，嫌恶地倒退一步，鸡皮疙瘩爬上后颈，生理性的颤栗在强忍之下渐渐平静。  
半透明的巨型虫卵着粘附在墙壁、走道上，一片接着一片，密密麻麻地缀连着。幼虫间或颤动着身体，尚未成形的硕大眼球微微转动，凝视着入侵者。杰内西斯试探性地刺破一枚，啪的一声液体喷溅在靴子上，滑出来的虫子蠕动了一下，猛地弹起扑向他。随手劈开虫体，绿色的浆液还是溅在了外套上。杰内西斯的表情一阵扭曲，他快步走向更深处，把清理虫卵的任务留给了后面的同伴。  
整个过程异常顺利。虽然有变异的成虫在卵的周围守候，但是对于特种兵而言，真的不值一提，威胁程度甚至不一定比得上怪奇虫（Bizzar Bug）。至少对杰内西斯而言，最难以忍受的就是初入场时的视觉冲击。

“有什么地方不对劲。”韦德停下脚步，审视来时的路。他们已经进入了深处，接近那些近乎发烫的滚滚魔晄了。越往前走，虫卵便愈发巨大，守卫却渐渐地少了。“这些卵已经比成虫的体型大。刚刚那些只是工兵，里面应该还有虫后。但是，这种体型的昆虫，究竟是怎么进入的？”  
“无论有什么，我们快一点。”杰内西斯一心只想快点离开，“如果只是体型变化，没什么值得在意的。”

这种天真的想法，很快被打了脸。当他们找到虫后——那只游弋在岩浆般滚烫的魔晄中、浑身肿得油光水亮的透明蠕虫——杰内西斯和韦德站在平台边缘，可以清晰地看到埋在它身体中的魔石，对此却毫无办法。他们在这里待不了多久，太烫、光线太刺眼，魔晄蒸汽更是剧毒。一时之间，除了关闭设备等待冷却，竟没有任何备用计划可行。  
不，其实是有的。  
杰内西斯焦躁地挥剑，将上头的粘液全部甩落，时不时回望后方。他希望后续部队不要那么快抵达，因为他不想看着克劳德就这么跳下去，和那个东西搏斗，这不是他应该做的事。这次行动应该就此宣告失败，然后他们转头回去，从长计议。  
“我们把它钓上来。”韦德凝视下方，平静地说。  
“什么？”  
“像钓鱼一样，钓上来。”他一定是疯了，因为这么说的时候，目光灼灼、如同老鹰直勾勾地锁定着猎物，露出了着魔般狂热的笑容，“我来当饵，用『墙』减少伤害。当它咬住我的时候，凭你的力量应该能将我们拉上来。”  
“你疯了。”杰内西斯摇头，“『墙』可以缓冲物理和魔法攻击，但是无法隔绝高温，在它被钓上来之前，你会变成焦炭。这不是一个计划，这只是谋杀。”  
“还有『冰冻』。更何况，没有牺牲就没有得到，不是么？”  
说实话，杰内西斯并不在乎老家伙的死活，韦德的手一点也不干净，这是他应得的。但是杰内西斯也不希望这个人就这么死在自己面前。韦德是一个值得尊敬的人，尽管他的力量被用在了错误的地方，但是他的那些特质——果决、坚毅、隐忍——依旧令人为之赞叹。哪怕仅是出于这个原因，杰内西斯也不愿意配合这种异想天开的行动。  
“你只是急疯了。冷静一下，会有更好的办法。”  
“没有其他办法。”韦德斩钉截铁地说。他开始脱去外套，解开枪带，一件一件有条不紊。皮带里藏着特化纤维，简单地在腋下至肩部打了两个活结，然后把另一端递给杰内西斯。“拿着。”  
杰内西斯无动于衷，“线这么细，如果我拉得稍微快点，你两个胳膊都会掉下来。”  
“那就看你的技术了。”韦德故作轻松，然后没有犹豫地一跃而下。  
杰内西斯甚至还没抓线！  
他猛地扑过去，飞速摩擦的纤维很快烧穿了手套，掌心一阵剧痛，血花四溅。这个该死的老东西！杰内西斯猛地将长剑插进地板，纤维绕了剑柄几圈固定下来，这才慢慢滑到平台边缘，慢慢往下看。  
一片雾气朦胧。冰魔法固然能缓解高温的伤害，但是这种极端的温度下，巨量的水蒸气猛地喷薄而出，遮蔽了一切。韦德显然也意识到这一点，过了一会儿，雾气渐渐散去，已经全身通红的小人在线的那端摇摇晃晃，比划了个向下的手势。他没办法说话，高温会灼伤气道。  
杰内西斯不吭声，握着线的手在颤抖。他应该往回拉的。但是那种眼神……那是一个父亲的眼神……为什么有些父母把孩子当成道具弃如敝履，有些却又能牺牲到如此地步？  
他渐渐松开手，控制着他接近虫后。  
他想知道他能做到什么地步。

韦德很少把自己置于危险中。他总是能预感它们的到来，并且做出最为合适的选择。但不是这一次。三年来，他看着他的菲利希亚渐渐好转，又如同凋谢的花一样无法逆转地再次虚弱。比起危险本身，韦德更害怕失去她；而当一个战士开始害怕时，他就不再无坚不摧。  
高温下表皮开始起皱皲裂，打着卷儿萎缩在一块，露出下边粉白色的真皮。但是很快粉色被血红取代，水泡焦灼着变大，血管接连炸裂，烤干之后留下焦黑的痕迹。他尽量屏着息，让最为脆弱的肺能坚持得久一点，更久一点。『回复』和『墙』的魔石同时发着莹莹绿光，但是在脚下的明亮的光线映衬下，微弱得近乎没有。  
虫后悠然甩尾，沸腾的魔晄浇在护壁上，发出滋滋的炙烤声。  
韦德眯着眼，几乎看不见对方在何处，温度的破坏同样作用于眼球和大脑上。他感到极度的干渴，片刻之间已经损失了过多的体液，这是危险的征兆。  
值得庆幸的是，即使是变异的生物，依旧保持着生物的本能。鲜血和肉的味道刺激了虫后，她在韦德脚下盘旋了几圈，终于按捺不住地一跃而起，圆口大开，层层叠叠的尖牙密密地将圆球包绕其中，用力咬下！  
护壁破裂的声音同时响起，三层的墙在她面前简直是薄薄的纸张，没有任何余地的碎成齑粉。杰内西斯见势迅速向上回拉，锯齿如同绞肉机般螺旋状闭合，深深地陷进大腿以下。韦德眼前一黑，短暂地失去了意识，旋即被全身的剧痛唤醒。极速上升，他的肌肉正在撕裂，骨骼正在哀鸣，再生早已跟不上损坏的速度，整个人都在疯狂的力量对峙中肢解。  
直到某一刻，被无数密齿剿碎的的右腿一轻，失去了知觉。

『我恨你。』  
『我不甘心。』  
『我忍得好辛苦啊——』

 

『亲爱的爸爸。』

 

右手紧紧抓住了断腿，以不可思议的力量拉动了自己体重数十倍的虫后，仅是一瞬间，瞬间之后右臂撕脱开来。但是这个瞬间已经足够，最后的惯性带着他们狠狠地砸向平台。在那里杰内西斯已经拔出剑，调整角度，再次扎进金属的地板中，火焰的魔法被压缩到极致，剑刃绽放出更甚于魔晄的耀眼光芒。  
韦德重重地摔在了杰内西斯身后翻滚出去，下一秒虫后撞上了剑身，呼啸着被撕裂成两半，炽热的的内脏和肉浆在墙壁上喷射出完美对称的蝶翼。最后，蠕动的肉块抽搐了一下，散发着热气塌陷下去。  
屏障挡住了淅沥沥的血雨。杰内西斯半跪在那，松开手，极致的高温下剑身已经融化变形，与地面融为一体。他蹒跚地朝韦德走去。手臂和大腿，就算即使止血也不一定救得回来，更何况还有烧伤。但是当他看清男人的惨状时，还是倒吸一口凉气。  
伤口不需要止血。因为断口已经烧焦了。一只眼睛瘪下去，流着水，不晓得眼球还在不在。  
“你闻起来似乎熟了。”  
“可惜我闻不着。”韦德笑笑，声音嘶哑如同残破的鼓风箱，“人老了，干这种年轻人的活计，果然吃不消。”  
“您老当益壮。”杰内西斯苦涩地回答。

这一切不过是发生在几分钟内，当其他人赶到时，甚至无法理解究竟是怎么搞得这么狼藉斑斑的。菲利希亚本来走在最后，但是当他们看清现状，不由自主地为她让开道路。她慢慢向韦德走去，而韦德睁开仅剩的眼睛，温柔地注视他的孩子。  
笑容凝固在嘴角。  
你还是……无法……原谅我吗……  
菲利希亚无情地捅穿了韦德的胸膛，抽出来的手沾着血污，又随意地甩了甩。  
韦德靠在墙角，慢慢松开左手，一枚小小的、绿色的碎片躺在掌心。他握着它，仿佛握住了整个世界。  
而如今，世界陨落。


	25. Chapter 25

“哈……哈啊……”菲利希亚喘息着，看看自己沾满鲜血的手，又看看韦德丑陋不堪的脸，眼泪流了下来，“啊——啊啊啊啊啊——！”凄厉的惨叫回荡在密闭的空间中，久久不散，就像传说中的女妖之嚎，怨恨与绝望震得人心尖发颤。她疯狂地抓挠脸庞和胸膛，血花飞溅惨不忍睹，最后终结在恐怖的痛哭声中。  
曾第一个反应过来，推开她，『复活』的魔石已然发动。他用撕碎的衬衣擦开血渍，也擦掉了不断剥落的脆弱皮肤，露出血糊糊的胸膛，肋骨都已经戳了出来，心脏擂得像鼓点似的飞快。那一刺偏了，没有伤及心脏和主要血管，可是情况依旧不容乐观，气胸很快会令韦德窒息而死。  
魔石的光芒弱了下去。曾拔出手枪，抵上韦德的额头。他闭上双眼。  
与其让韦德在痛苦中死去……  
“宝条——宝条——！”菲利希亚摇摇晃晃站起来，浑身是血，仿佛来自地狱的恶魔，目光炯炯逡巡四周。她的话语令克劳德绷紧了身体，呼吸急促起来。“你在这里，我知道！滚出来！” 暴怒让她与魔石产生了共鸣，以不可思议的速度融合同化，肌肉和血管肉眼可见地隆起。她弓着腰，龇着牙，行走的姿态犹如野兽，再也没有一丝人的模样。 “你究竟……究竟……对我做了什么！！！”

『你怎么会认为，我没有一点保险？』  
杰内西斯因震惊睁大双眼。

“很遗憾，你心念念的宝条博士并不在这里。”另一个沉着的声音加入对话，“不过他已经将你托付给我，对此，我会妥善使用的。”  
伴随皮鞋与钢板碰撞的清脆脚步声，最后一名访客终于露出真容。他看起来真的非常……平凡。哪怕白色的实验服永远不会给在场诸位留下好印象，但是在武仁身上，却像孩子偷穿大人的衣服，充满着奇异的不协调感。真的太年轻了……乱翘的褐色卷发……尚未褪去的雀斑……还有故作成熟的圆片眼镜。他在雪崩时就这样，看上去完全不靠谱，却又一直是坚实的后盾。  
而现在，他们即将兵刃相向。  
“嘘——”一把掐住曾的脖子将他举起，原本用作偷袭的手枪应声坠地。太快了，就连杰内西斯也只能捕捉到动作的残影，旋即塔克斯便被扔向他们。趁这个机会，武仁跨过韦德的身体，拿起了碎片。  
“和计划的剧本有些不一样。本来不想动手的，毕竟我不是武力派，战斗什么的完全不行啊。”他抬手，着迷地端详绿色的晶体，然后在菲利希亚扑过来之前松手，碎片坠落，被舌头卷入喉中咽下。

两人滚作一团撞碎墙壁飞了出去。刺耳的警报响起，不祥的暗红色光线席卷而过，一时之间视野被交替闪烁的昏暗充斥。杰内西斯让其他人躲好，然后追了过去，这不是他们能够插手的战斗。  
克劳德怔怔地看着远去的身影，战斗在看不见的地方胶着，脑海里还回响着菲利希亚未说完的话。宝条……是的……为了控制实验体，宝条确实有一套方法；可是这甚至能让菲利希亚亲手杀死韦德，哪怕她其实已经不再憎恨？  
“走了。”扎克斯拍拍少年的后背，扛着已经失去意识的曾，率先撤离。“害怕了？没事，我第一次出任务的时候也怕得要死。”他又回头，尽管脸色也不好看，却还是向克劳德笑笑，“记得我说过的话吗？如果有危险，一定要躲在我后面。”  
“我知道。”从恐惧中回神，现在不是想这么多的时候。点头让扎克斯放心，克劳德跑到韦德身边，蒂法正忍着眼泪，试图撑起老人的身体却不知从何下手。克劳德按住她，摇摇头，伸手贴上他的胸膛。  
他不想暴露自己，但是他也不想袖手旁观。  
爱丽丝弯下腰，覆上他的手，在他耳际窃窃私语，“这就是你的力量，可以起死回生拯救一人，也能从一人手下拯救无数生命。”  
“没有必须要牺牲谁这种事。”蒂法不解地看向他。克劳德不再言语，按着额头，竭力将干扰的声音摒除。他不确定自己能做到什么地步，自从那一次之后他再没尝试过。没有不需要代价的力量，他只是……只是在害怕。  
没事的、没事的。究竟从什么时候开始变得这么胆怯了？  
萤绿色的光点漂浮在伤口附近，破损的组织以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合，那些可怖的、流着血水的肌肉也逐渐被新生的皮肤所掩盖，直到某一刻，韦德猛地抽了口气，恢复了呼吸。暂时只能做到这个程度了。不去看蒂法不可思议的表情也不打算作出任何解释，他撑起韦德剩下的胳膊，示意蒂法将男人托到他的背上。他们必须马上离开。  
克劳德一直隐隐嫉妒他们之间的关系。菲利希亚与韦德，扎克斯与玛塞拉，甚至杰内西斯和他疯子般的父母。因为属于他的、令他愧疚一生的母亲再也不会回来，无论悔恨也好乞求也罢，他已经没有妈妈了。  
但是，这样就好。  
他知道这是什么感觉，所以绝不会让他们遭受同样的痛苦。这个世界已经足够残酷，那么多的误解，那么多的不幸，至少他们……就算只有他们也好……请不要再错过了。

 

杰内西斯与菲利希亚的配合简直是一团糟。  
哪怕他们曾短暂地合作过，现在的状态与其说配合，倒不如说互相扯后腿。奔腾在掌心的烈焰迟迟无法发出，接连几次的引爆险些误伤菲利希亚，对于充满精密仪器的魔晄炉而言也过于危险了。杰内西斯不得不一边等待着分出胜负的时刻，一边思考如何将他们引出场地。  
失去理智的女人全程疯狂地专注于撕咬武仁，原本两片魔石相互影响稳定，现在因为她的愤怒产生了共鸣，加速消耗着残烛般的生命，力量的提升却也是指数级别的。三年前的杰内西斯尚能跟上她的动作，现在却要将全部精力放在躲避二人战斗的波及上。血红与白色的身影一触即分，碰撞的巨响下一秒又出现在遥远的另一边，每一次撞击都在破坏原本能扛住巨角（GreatHorn）冲击的建筑。  
“有一种说法是，幼年期的影响会贯穿一生；什么样的童年，决定了你会成为什么样的人。”武仁嘶着凉气。他本来就不会战斗，即使拥有了无与伦比的速度与力量，却只能被发狂的菲利希亚按着捶打。即便如此，他却古怪地笑出声，即使格挡的手臂被撕下大片大片的皮肉。这让他变得与宝条有一些相似了。“幼象如果被拴在小小的木桩上，那么即使成年了也永远无法挣脱它的束缚；你被宝条使用的时候多大了？我记得是八岁？”  
下一记撕咬落在肩膀上，武仁咬牙，忽然扯着菲利希亚的脑袋狠狠地砸进地板，凹陷伴随血泊涌出。但是下一秒火焰精准地爆炸在他的脸上，武仁不得不松手，立刻后退避开了野兽狂躁的反击。  
这本来就不是一场势均力敌的战斗。即使武仁拥有匹敌的力量与更为健康的身体，但是他根本不知道如何战斗；他也根本不应该站出来。渐渐的，武仁也被鲜血所染红，与菲利希亚再也分不清彼此。  
很快，战斗以武仁的倒下为终结，他的骨头断了不少，失去了一些牙齿和肌肉，眼镜早就不知道飞去了哪儿，碎片扎进了一只眼球，可怖地流着血。他身上根本就没有不流血的地方，最严重的是胃部那里插着一只手，正肆意翻搅着他的内脏寻找魔石。  
“咳……哈哈……”武仁微笑着，“你还是这么迷人。”在他眼前的野兽是多么美丽啊，浑身浴血，瞳孔中只有纯粹的破坏欲，“和我最初见到的你一模一样。”  
菲利希亚拔出手。胃酸流了出来，带着腐臭的气息，但是血污的碎片依旧不减魔魅的光泽。这是韦德哪怕死也要得到的东西。光芒映在她的眼中，又顺着血泪流下，野兽哭泣着，清明重新回归神志。  
“为什么？”  
“哈……？”  
“为什么听命于宝条？”菲利希亚骑在他身上，也在喘息着，伤痕累累、疲惫不堪。她还是想要个答案。“你一直憎恨神罗，憎恨开发了魔晄能源的他，为什么宁愿背叛我也要站在那边！”  
“因为我深爱着这个星球啊。”武仁如此说道。  
他抬起手，手臂已经露出了森然的桡骨，手腕也已经脱力地垂下，但还是轻轻碰了碰菲利希亚的脸颊。“你已经忘了，可我从未忘记过我们的梦想。生命诞生又逝去，随着生命之流循环往复——这才是星球应有的模样，也是我们最初的愿望。”  
菲利希亚默不作声地一拳砸下，又一拳，再一拳。骨骼碎裂，血肉横飞，半张脸凹陷下去。她的手也在撞击中四分五裂，再也看不出原来的形状。  
她重新揪着武仁的衣领提起他。“你难道没想过，为什么宝条会帮你？”  
“我知道……因为他的进化已经达到了极限……需要远超想象的敌人……”丑陋的笑容，透着股悲哀的得意，“可是那又如何？这会是宝条最为错误的决定，他永远也无法抗衡星球的力量。”含糊不清的呢喃，断断续续，“人类是如此卑劣……根本不应该留存于这个世界上……这就是我的使命……”  
“就这样？”菲利希亚松开手，又哭又笑。好似她经历的所有一切、那些痛苦和挣扎，还有她的整个人生都变得没有意义。什么都没有了。“就为了这种理由……？”  
忽然间笑声停了下来，口鼻涌出大量鲜血，滴滴答答落在武仁身上，与原本的血泊融为一体。血液在血管里灼烧，细胞在尖叫中崩解，她的生命已经被燃烧殆尽，最终成了无火的余烬[1]。  
“杰内西斯——”那是从灵魂深处嘶吼出来的绝响，“杀了我——！”

晚了。  
武仁用尽最后的力量紧紧抱住她，魔石急促共鸣，异样的光芒将一切融为纯白一片。新的力量正在急速酝酿膨胀，直到某一刻突破临界，忽地炸裂开来，席卷四合八荒。一瞬间整片地区的灯火以贡加加为中心层层灭去，世界陷入黑暗的惶恐。  
传说中的魔石，两片在菲利希亚体内，一片在贡加加。  
而最后一片，一直属于武仁。

杰内西斯接住了被冲击破弹开的残破躯体，翻滚了几圈才勉强止住退势。整个设备的顶都被掀掉了，万幸的是核心区还勉强保持着完整，但是也已经有管道开始向外喷溅炽热的魔晄。他抬头，怪物的六足轻轻踏上地面，硕大的躯体上伫立着双手合十的人形，背后伸展开锐利的十字尖刺和金属羽翼。像是初生的婴孩，它缓慢而又优雅地活动着肢体，确认自己的存在，不祥的铮鸣声不绝于耳。  
“那是……什么……？”  
“扎克伊尼德(Zirconiade)[2]，传说里主管审判的灭世者。”菲利希亚叹息，声音哑得不成样子，“现在你们也要死了。”  
她挣脱了杰内西斯的怀抱，摔在冷硬的地上，缓缓爬着。  
“爸爸……爸爸……”她不知道自己爬错了方向，只是拼命地爬着，抠着砂石，在地上拖拽出一道血色的凹痕，“爸爸……我错了……爸爸……”一声又一声，喊得人心碎，“爸爸……我想回家……”  
杰内西斯不忍地抱起她。菲利希亚完全被魔石消耗殆尽，躺在他怀里时已经没什么重量。他把她放在韦德身边，她立刻紧紧地缠抱上去，蜷缩在韦德身上，蹭了蹭他的胡茬，发出一声满足的喟叹。  
“啊……爸爸……”

 

扎克伊尼德，曾经毁灭整个第六区的星球造物。直到米德加被陨星摧毁，第六区也没有复原的机会。也许它真的是星球为了毁灭人类而创造的武器，随着杀死的生命增加而变得更为强大，直到将整个世界吞噬殆尽。现在是它最虚弱的时候，也是唯一的机会。  
克劳德颤抖着握紧剑。另一只手又握紧颤抖的手，却怎么也停不下颤栗。

十字尖刺颤动了一下，缓缓分离成四柄诡异而美丽的长枪，扎克伊尼德转动眼球，锁定了现场仅有的活人。杰内西斯一发火焰引爆在它脚下。偏离了目标，他瞄准的是人形的头部，对方周围似乎隐隐有着扭曲的力场。他果决跑了出去，必须将它引到更为偏僻的地方。“你们带着他们去安全的地方！”  
扎克斯使劲薅了把鸟毛，给自己鼓劲，旋即迈步。忽然手臂被拽住，他回头，看见小陆行鸟满溢痛苦的蓝眼睛，嘴唇嗡动，似乎有千言万语想要倾诉，却一个字也说不出来。  
“没事的。”扎克斯自己也在抖，手心尽是冷汗，太可怕了，它的威压让人想要转身就逃。“你就待在这里，等我回来。”  
克劳德绝望地摇头，抓得死紧，分寸不让，“你不是它的对手。”  
“哪有这时候说这个的。”扎克斯一下子笑出来，紧张被缓解不少，“我再不过去，杰内西斯要被打成筛子了。”  
“不要去。”  
“怎么搞得跟生离死别似的……”  
“你不明白……不明白……”额头抵在青年肩膀上，少年无措地哀求道，“连杰内西斯也不是它的对手，你去有什么用？”  
“也许吧。可是，我就是为了这一刻成为特种兵的。”  
扎克斯温柔却不容拒绝地掰开他的手，食指、中指、无名指、尾指，一点一点，就像将身体的一部分剥离。克劳德松开剑，另一只手一并缠上。扎克斯抿了抿嘴，忽然一巴掌狠狠地扇了上去，“我不记得安吉尔有把你教成这么懦弱的男人！”  
克劳德怔怔地看着他，眼泪忽的夺眶而出，却是松开了手。  
为什么这个人总是有这么多的勇气，为什么总是能够为了别人牺牲到如此地步？  
扎克斯似乎想说点什么，一声爆炸的巨响将注意力吸引过去，他便再也没有犹疑地转身奔跑。如果他能活着回来，他会道歉的，一定会躺平任殴打。

克劳德跪下，揪着胸口，大口大口喘着气。  
好痛啊。明明没有伤口，心脏却伴随每一次搏动紧缩抽搐，比以往任何一次被贯穿都来得痛苦。疼痛从这里流出，流进四肢百骸，充满了全部的意志。  
他曾亲眼看着他的朋友被子弹穿透，胸膛被打成了烂筛子，流尽了身体里最后一滴血。他那时候什么都不明白，就那么静静地看着，既不觉得愤怒，也没有丝毫难过。那就是为什么萨菲罗斯总是嘲笑他故作悲伤，他说的其实分毫不差。  
不……不不不……不能这样……不能再一次把扎克斯从他身边夺走……他会死掉的……谁能帮帮他……安吉尔……萨菲罗斯……  
萨菲罗斯不在这里。没有人在这里。没有人能帮他。  
不……不对……不是一直这样的吗？形单影只、孑然一人，从一开始就是他一个人的战斗。从什么时候竟然觉得可以软弱，可以退缩了？

“我究竟……在害怕些什么……？”有什么东西轰然崩塌，世界以一种全新的模样展现在他眼中，一切都变得豁然开朗，“能够作为代价的东西……不就只有……”

 

他的脚步沉重得像灌了铅，他的膝盖迟钝如同生了锈。一步，再一步，踩着被腐蚀的楼梯前进。他知道要快，要在死神夺走他们之前，要在自己再次后悔之前，他就是为了不再遗憾而存活至今，这一刻才是他存在于此的意义。  
不行。他抱紧双臂，浑身战栗。  
你那时候也是这种心情吗？想要见爱丽丝，想要再次回到故乡，想要以后开个什么都做的店，人生充满希望。即便如此，还是义无反顾地走向死亡？  
“我不想消失。”短促的啜泣。好羞耻，竟然因为这种原因感到恐惧。“好容易才……我想活下去……”  
眼泪滴落在金属地板上，迅速被高温蒸干，再无踪迹。视野一片模糊，被明晃晃的绿意所充斥。他想起了韦德的惨状。总有什么值得人们付出生命，也总有人拥有那样的勇气，生命因此一代又一代传承。  
如果他能再勇敢一点就好了。如果他不是这么软弱，从一开始就会不一样吧？  
他终于停止了颤栗，闭上双眼。  
炽热而耀眼的绿色向他舒展怀抱。

 

杰内西斯曾在神话与诗篇中见过“扎克伊尼德”之名，他手持四柄光辉灿烂的审判之矛，在末日降临之时问责诸罪人；传说里它们具有“必中”的属性，跨越因果、无视规则，直到命中以前都不会消失。他不相信世界上有这么出格的武器，哪怕是星球武器；但是这同样警醒着他，那些纹路诡异而美丽的武器不容小觑。  
一柄长枪毫无征兆地消失在视野中。  
这完全多亏文森特••神出鬼没•瓦伦丁经年累月的训练，杰内西斯连使用护盾的想法都没有，猛地想侧边跳滚出十来米。迟来的刺击和音爆轰轰烈烈炸开，直径数十米内连岩石都被冲击碎成齑粉，洋洋洒洒随风飘散，扑得他灰头土脸。那一定是无视魔法防御的，这对于星球武器而言实在太正常了。  
长枪重新浮现在怪物身边，它触碰着光辉如初的武器，节肢动物般的六足咯咯作响，轻敲地面。然后视线再次锁定杰内西斯，这一次消失的是两柄长枪。  
什么意思？二连击？  
没作多想，杰内西斯不敢迟疑地迅速改变位置，音爆如期而至。但是尚未来得及再次移动，胸腔像被高速行驶的列车猛地撞上，整个人被无法抗拒的动能裹挟着飞了出去，翻滚了无数圈才勉强站稳跟脚。  
直径两百米，以人类的极限无论如何也无法躲避的范围攻击。  
破裂的肺部令杰内西斯大口大口地呕着鲜血，摇摇欲坠。但是最令他遭受打击的是心理上的绝望。他们究竟召唤了何等可怕的存在？完全无法反抗的、压倒性的力量，这一次是两百米，下一次是多少？又要如何才能阻止它的攻击？  
“嘿！这边！”  
小小的电弧划破夜空，不出意料地打空了，在地上留下浅浅的焦痕。扎克斯握紧剑，对于近战跃跃欲试。  
杰内西斯不打算提醒他，也不打算挽救什么。接下来的重击也许会让贡加加地区乃至整个大陆架消失殆尽，他们会一起迎来灭亡的结局。但是在此之前，至少——  
赤红的纹路自他掌心延伸，密密麻麻铺开在大地上，灼热的气流升腾而起，掀动着短碎的红发。咒文以自身为中心，将扎克伊尼德完完全全控制在了攻击范围中。  
落地的血瞬间蒸发，连深褐的污渍也没能留下。  
“『启示录（Apocalypse）』”  
没有声音，也没有光线，一切都静悄悄的。  
第一位天使吹响号，冰、火与鲜血自天而降，万物均被烧去三分之一。  
顷刻间，纯粹的能量狂暴地奔腾而出，席卷了一切事物。不……攻击的频率与其以次数计，倒不如说是密度！星辰陨落，轰然砸下，不留一丝空隙。大地在咆哮，星球在震颤。启示录所及之处，起伏的山峦被彗星夷为平地，又变作低谷。一时之间视野烟尘弥漫，耳朵里只余隆隆余响。

混沌散去，扎克伊尼德纹丝不动。  
但是扎克斯动了。靛青色的斗气缠绕在身上，沉着的眼中再也不见最初的慌张。他一直在思考这种可能性，瞬间将无数攻击叠加在同一点，获得超乎寻常的爆发力。尽管尚未完成，但是现在绝不允许失败。  
“啊啊……我还没给这招起名字……算了。”  
真可惜啊，这么帅的招式。  
快，更快。速度被提升至极致，青筋暴起，负荷过度的肌肉发出哀鸣。清脆的碰撞声，第一击落在怪物的胸膛，紧接着第二击偏了，臂膀出现擦痕。还不够，他需要无与伦比的极速与专注。虚影幢幢，眼花缭乱，世界被扭曲成转瞬即逝的第三击与第四击几乎发生在同时，怪物胸前的裂痕正在扩大。第五击戛然而止——  
剑刃的碎片弹在两人之间，一切像被放慢，镜头无限拉长。人造金属的强度远远不及星球的造物。扎克伊尼德发出机械样的咯咯笑声，光影闪烁间只见特种兵的身影倒射出去，狠狠地砸在地上再也动弹不得。  
三柄审判之枪已然消失。

那一定是杰内西斯见过的最为美丽的招式。他一直以“华丽的战斗”为目标——尽管友人更倾向于“花哨的战斗”——他的招式在威力之余往往兼顾美感，也一直为人所称道，但是眼前的这一幕依旧美得令人窒息。  
——数千层护盾像茧一样包围在扎克斯身边，特化成圆片的姿态层层叠叠延伸至天际，无数微弱的光芒汇集成浩渺光辉。审判之枪已然穿透全部的壁障，缓缓崩落的碎片犹如漫天星光，照亮了漆黑的夜。  
克劳德站在扎克斯身前，右手紧握，虚空间构建出大剑的雏形。枪尖抵上额头，却毋庸置疑地、再也无法前进哪怕一毫米。  
他的眼睛是一片纯粹的碧绿。

 

这种感觉很奇怪。像是沉入了湖泊深处，光线越来越微弱，声音也变得朦胧不清，一切都变得迟钝起来。但是动作并没有因此减缓。他并不是用眼睛在“看”，也不是用耳朵在“听”，连疼痛也成为了某种模糊而无谓的概念，被魔晄被焚烧殆尽的感觉渐渐地消失了，哪怕那是他最后记得的事。  
双腿陷入砂石中，他低头，意识到是自己的质量太大了。再度抬头，昆虫的六足映入眼中。是了……他需要更多的支点……  
节肢动物的腿节从脊椎处破体而出，与血和粘液混杂在一起，被风干后逐渐变成了冷硬的灰黑色。现在他能够站在地面上，和面前的生物一样了。  
扎克伊尼德的虫足谨慎地敲打地面，长枪退了回去，短暂地停止了破坏。困惑于眼前的存在，他们的构成是如此相似，对方又夹杂着令它亲昵却又厌恶的气息。人类无法听见的音节从它喉咙深处发出，韵律奇特，是对敌我的询问。  
握剑的手迟疑了。  
他要做什么？  
他……是什么……？

“克劳德？”身后的人类发出虚弱的声音。他回头，三对虫足精巧而又准确地移动。濒死的人类正盯着他，发出近乎破碎的声音，“你怎么了……克劳德……？”  
他惶然地捂住脸，不晓得自己为什么要这么做。尚不熟练的声带绷紧，发出人类的语言，“不……呃啊……”先是不明显的呜咽，渐渐的，悲恸的哭喊回荡在广阔的平原上，与呼啸的风融为一体，“不要……不要看……！”  
人类已经失去了意识，但他开始疯狂地砍掉新生的肢体，夹杂着绿色的鲜血喷溅在地上、人类身上。到处都是血，来不及渗入地下，蜿蜒流动汇聚成大片的血泊。他呆呆地站着，只身一人，不知所措地痛哭着。

扎克伊尼德不再等待，破坏的本能重新占据思维。它双手交握，宛如祷告的僧侣，四柄长枪缓缓消失在空气中。那是灭世的审判，为了灭绝一切生命而存在，连空间也因此扭曲，其真形渐渐变得不可观测。  
审判被终止了。  
像是宏大的交响乐忽然被按下静音，气流突兀地回归平静，片刻后可怕的嘶吼撕裂了所有人的鼓膜！大剑深深地插进了它的胸膛，将它贯穿，那里正是扎克斯拼尽全力留下的破甲的伤痕。巨虫狂乱地挥舞着肢体，挣扎着要甩掉竟能伤害它的东西，然而克劳德却稳稳地固定在它身上，生硬地撕裂着它的身体。  
扎克伊尼德一顿，忽然伸展双臂，更多的手臂从身后扬起，如同牢笼般将少年的身躯死死地锁定。审判之枪重新浮现，调转方向，疯狂地刺入克劳德的后背，也刺入自己的身体，将彼此一遍又一遍贯穿。骨骼在粉碎，内脏被搅成肉泥，少年如同人偶般伴随攻击晃动，直到身上再没有一片完整的组织，软绵绵地瘫在它的怀中。碎肉从缝隙中漏下，污血滴滴答答流成一线。  
搭在剑柄处的手忽然抽搐了一下，重新紧握。  
残存的肉块忽然扭曲膨胀，以惊人的速度重新聚合成人类的形，大剑强硬地将扎克伊尼德的上半身连同死把审判之枪一并撕裂！  
从破碎的牢笼中脱身而出，克劳德重重跌落在地上。这一次不再深陷地面，他失去了太多的身体，也摆脱了极度不协调的质量。然而没有喘息的机会，扎克伊尼德短暂静止的身体再次动了起来，失去的上半身也以同样的迅猛再生，虫足毫不留情地刺进他的双眼，猛地踩爆了他的头颅！

“啊。”单调的音节。  
他也许是在惊讶。不知为何会这么认为，但是头颅并不是自己的要害，那只是身体的一部分。但是身体也不是要害，只不过是为了存在而维持的一种状态。真正的他……真正的他是……概念。

大剑终于不再是模糊的雏形，清晰的锯齿与机关结构分毫不差地咬合在一起。咔哒一声轻响，最终之剑解放了完全的姿态，六柄形态各异的利刃浮现在空气中，散发着纯粹的杀意。扎克伊尼德感受到了其中的威胁，躁动不安地扬起身躯，却发现脚下的生物不见了。  
第一柄剑削去了它的足。  
扎克伊尼德嚎叫着，庞大的身躯轰然落地，再也没有了站起来的能力。断肢不断地流着血，无论如何拍打地面，最终却没能再生出来。  
第二柄剑斩断了它的腰。  
人形和昆虫的连接处断裂开，两边都剧烈地抽搐起来。克劳德站在它面前，面无表情地俯视两端的肢体，直到属于昆虫的部分失去了动静。  
第三与第四柄短刀交叉着插入人体的脊背。它猛地撑起身体，暴怒地向他嘶吼，于是连同嘴部被第五柄长剑穿透，只剩两只眼球惊恐地转动。迎接它的是最后的大剑落下，六把兵器同时引爆，世界陷入耀眼而柔和的白色之中。

 

他看见了星星。如此明亮，如此静谧，孤独而又永恒。他孤零零地站在大地中央，向天空伸出双手，不知名的歌声将他环绕，引领他融入群星之中。  
“克劳德……”细微的呓语拉回了他的注意。  
他歪歪脑袋，忽然困惑地吐出几个音节，“超究武神霸斩？”  
下一秒肉体崩散，如同雨水般淅沥沥落下。植物再次生长，伤痕开始愈合，生的力量重新充盈在大地上，就像扎克伊尼德从未出现过一样。  
然后，再无一丝踪迹。

 

有什么东西在呼唤她。  
爱丽丝猛然从噩梦中惊醒。她不记得是怎样的梦，只觉得冷汗涔涔，湿透了睡衣。她睁开眼，简陋的木头房梁出现在视野中，木纹在黑暗中扭曲变形，诡谲万分。她偏头，艾米莉亚熟睡着，呼吸平稳，没有被这小小的骚乱所惊扰。白天的工作实在是太累了。爱丽丝再度闭上眼，不安与躁动却折磨着她，迟迟无法进入梦乡。  
多久没有这种感觉了……自从爸爸在眼前被射杀……妈妈毫无声息地倒在血泊中……  
她蜷缩着，咬紧牙关，剧烈颤抖，强烈的负面情绪涌上。不……不能这样……明明已经决定了不能再被过去所困扰。可是星球的窃窃私语接连不断，与以往任何一次骚动都不同，深深地影响着她的精神。  
如果她不是古代种，是不是就不必遭遇这些不幸？而如今星球还想从她这里得到什么？她失去的还不够吗？  
爱丽丝无法忍受地坐起来，脚踏上地板，吱呀一声，吓了一跳。艾米莉亚皱眉，咕哝了几句梦话，翻了个身又沉沉睡去。爱丽丝松了口气，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，来到厨房，靠着一杯凉水稍稍镇静下来。她捂着胸口，心脏依旧扑通扑通跳个不停，快要从胸膛里蹦出来了。不安的预感愈来愈严重。她盯着滴水的龙头，一滴，两滴，最终受不了地叹了口气。  
“你们就是不打算放过我，是吗？”  
她无奈地换上简单的裙装，套上靴子，又随便拿了一件外套披上。悄悄打开家门，又转身锁上；夜色因为人造灯光而明亮，道路一览无遗。

少女无声地穿行在影影幢幢的阴影中，避开鼾声价响的流浪汉、迷迷糊糊的醉鬼还有无所事事的混混。偶尔的，她会抬头仰望上方的灯光，帷帷天幕的间隙里露出少许漆黑的深夜。米德加是没有星星的。尽管她一直畏惧着真正的天空，但是有时候，却也会想念雪原村的星夜与极光。  
教堂里静悄悄。当爱丽丝踏入领域时，忽然一切噪音都消失了，过度的安静令她绷紧神经。靴子一下踩进水洼里。水？最近有下雨吗？爱丽丝后退了一些，脱下鞋子，放在一旁，然后轻轻淌进一汪小小的湖泊中。水没过了她的腰，裙摆令人不适地漂浮起来，缓缓摇荡。  
“我应该做什么？”她问道。  
只有回音应答。  
静静地站了会，直到夜里的凉意让她打了个喷嚏。又过了会儿，还是没有任何动静，已经冻得打颤的爱丽丝噘着嘴，忿忿往回走。真是蠢透了，大半夜的，跑来泡在水里。但愿艾米莉亚没有因为口渴或者夜急起来，而且她还要想办法把这身弄干……  
涟漪一圈圈荡开。  
“谁？”  
无人回应。  
但是她的心揪了起来，不知为何，想起了克劳德。初次见面时，男孩抱着她哭泣，化不开的绝望堵得她心里发慌。她没有办法放着他不管。就是没有办法。好似他是她生命中不可分割的重要部分，也许比她自身还要重要。  
爱丽丝重新回到中央。这一次，她屏住呼吸，闭上双眼，沉入了冰冷彻骨的池水中，静静地祈祷着。她想着男孩海蓝色的眼睛，淡金色的头发顺服如鸟羽，被她绕在指间拨动来弄去。还有他偶尔透露的只言片语，那些烦恼、挣扎还有希冀，阳光下他的睡脸是那么宁静美好。  
指尖似乎碰到了什么东西。

爱丽丝猛地浮出水面，大口大口喘着气，不可思议地睁大双眼。  
男孩的头靠在她的肩膀上，毫无生气地闭着眼，湿哒哒的金发软软地垂着，水珠滴滴答答落下。爱丽丝试探性地、小心翼翼地抱住他，被冰冷的体温和过缓的心跳所惊吓，手忙脚乱地带着他往岸边走。

啊……要怎么跟妈妈解释呢……

 

[1]无火的余烬，出自黑暗之魂  
[2]BC的最终BOSS


	26. Chapter 26

艾米莉亚是个很喜欢“多管闲事”的女人，这一点，从收养爱丽丝便能看出来。她一直知道爱丽丝有些不同寻常，并且试图隐瞒这一点，好在神罗的恐怖统治之下保护她。但是这一次——半夜溜出家门，甚至带了个全裸的野男人回来——这是真的完全超过她的容忍限度了。  
但是看着心爱的女儿急得快要哭出来，而被背着的也不过是个半大的孩子，还浑身湿漉漉的，不晓得是不是遭遇了什么意外，艾米莉亚最终心一软，赶紧开门帮忙。  
凌晨四点的小屋亮起了灯。

刚一接手，艾米莉亚就意识到少年的特别——以这个体型而言，太轻了。凭她长年搬运货物的经验，不到三十公斤，这也是为什么爱丽丝能一个人将他背回来。不过对于爱丽丝而言还是很重，似乎并没有注意到这一点。她打发爱丽丝赶紧去把衣服换了，然后扛着克劳德去了二楼的浴室，把他放在浴桶里，拧开热水。  
热气蒸腾开，惨白的皮肤变得稍稍红润。她小心地托着他的头，避免滑落水中窒息，然后另一只手摸索检查。出乎意料，没有伤口，就连头发底下也被细细梳理，没有任何血痂或者凹凸不平。最重要的是，没有针孔。可哪怕是那些权贵人家的孩子，也不可能毫无伤痕，这很反常，但是相对于体重而言，也就不那么奇怪了。  
“他怎么样了？”爱丽丝一边擦着头发，一边跪坐在浴桶边，担忧地询问，“他的心跳一直很慢，现在有恢复一些吗？”  
“他是谁？”  
“妈妈，现在不是说这些——”  
“那我应该说什么？”艾米莉亚板着脸，“说说你什么时候溜出去的？又上哪儿惹来这么个麻烦？”  
“呃……”自觉理亏的爱丽丝吐了吐舌头，“好吧，他叫克劳德，是我的朋友。”  
“什么时候认识的？”  
“唔……大概有三年了？”  
“别跟我嬉皮笑脸！”不知从何而来的愤怒，艾米莉亚斥责道，“三年了，我竟然不知道你有这么个朋友，是不是如果没遇到意外，你根本就不打算告诉我？还有什么是瞒着我的？你长大了，翅膀硬了……”一边数落着，手头动作倒是没落下。她默数了一会，一分钟只有十五次。  
这不可能是人类的心跳。  
“等天一亮，我们送他去收容所。”  
“妈妈！”  
“在这件事上，你必须听我的，他不能留在这里。他一定是某些实验室里逃出来的，会有军队的人追来。在事情变得更加麻烦之前，送走他。就这么决定了。”  
“妈妈，听我说！妈妈！”  
“这件事到此为止。”  
“我也是实验室逃出来的！”  
可怕的沉默笼罩在母女之间。过了一会，艾米莉亚不自在地松开手，让克劳德枕在桶沿上，然后用睡衣擦擦手。“我不是这个意思。”她说，“我爱你。我从来没想过丢掉你。我只是……只是太害怕了，你明白吗？爱丽丝，我只有你了，我不能失去你，哪怕一丝这样的可能也不行。”  
“我知道。”爱丽丝靠上她的肩膀，“你一直在担心我。但是妈妈……请相信我……不会有事的，你不会失去我。这是正确的事，就像当初你留下了我，现在也留下他，好吗？”她想了想，又保证道，“我会卖出更多的花，一定能不会带来负担的！”  
艾米莉亚看着爱丽丝扑闪的绿眼睛，不明白这个小恶魔的目光怎么就这么可爱、这么无法拒绝。最后她打从心底里叹了口气，无奈地刮刮爱丽丝的鼻子，“说好了，等他恢复意识，就让他离开。”

天亮的时候，艾米莉亚不得不打着哈欠离开家，完成她的工作。而夜幕降临，她回来得比平时要晚一些，带着鼻饲管和一些针管。她在小诊所当护工，在那种地方，一个人往往必须得身兼数职。但是当她回到家时，克劳德已经清醒过来，能够短暂地靠坐了。她知道爱丽丝一定悄悄做了什么，但是她不会多问。  
说实话，艾米莉亚松了口气。她曾见过护士把鼻饲管插进了肺里，结果病人窒息而死。她不确定自己是否真的有这个能力。  
她们尝试给克劳德一点流质的食物，牛奶燕麦粥之类的。克劳德静静地坐着，没有进食的动作。爱丽丝又特地拌进了一些糖，本来不该放太多的调味品；然后轻轻吹凉，将勺子递到少年嘴边。依旧没有动静。她忐忑不安地放下碗，悄悄看了眼艾米莉亚，仿佛在害怕“狗和你只能养一个”那种台词出现一样。  
艾米莉亚有立场说出这种话，因为狗和爱丽丝确实只能养活一个，尽管她从未提出这种要求。随着爱丽丝长大，家里的负担也逐渐减轻，但是额外的客人确实不是她们能接受的。  
艾米莉亚扬眉，“所以，你朋友是个傻子？”  
“当然不是！”  
故作轻松地耸肩，艾米莉亚从爱丽丝手里接过碗，示意女儿让开位置。她自己吃了一口，然后又舀起一勺，递给少年。这一次，克劳德看着她，终于慢慢地张开嘴，有样学样地抿了下去。就这样，一勺，一勺，直到全部喂下。  
无论如何，作为一个母亲，揣测小孩子的心理还是很有一套的。

家里有足够的房间和床，曾经为了其他人存在，而现在，重新被打扫干净提供给客人。  
夜里，艾米莉亚睁开眼，看向隔壁，被子掀开一角，爱丽丝已经消失不见。她叹了口气，穿上拖鞋，走去摸了摸被窝，清冷的温度彰示主人离去已久。艾米莉亚走向隔壁，虚掩的木门发出吱呀一声。  
“起来吧。”她看着明显隆起的被褥，轻声道。  
知道无法再掩藏的爱丽丝慢慢地冒出头，嗫嚅起来，“妈妈……”  
“你才十五岁，你还没结婚。”艾米莉亚平静地指出，“回自己房间睡。”  
“他没有办法保持体温，这样下去不行。”爱丽丝抱紧了少年，分寸不让，“他不会对我做什么的。”  
早该想到的，如此缓慢的心跳，不可能为身体提供足够的热量。看着爱丽丝固执的脸，艾米莉亚却怎么也生不起气来，真不愧是自己养大的孩子，不该像的地方都像全了。“你回去睡，擦干净汗。”她坚持道，“这边有我看着。”  
“我不会——诶？”  
直到艾米莉亚从另一侧躺上床，将过厚的被子扯走，爱丽丝才终于反应过来。她不好意思地凑过去，在母亲脸上啪叽亲了一口，这才跳下床。  
目视爱丽丝离去，艾米莉亚并没有马上入睡，尽管她非常疲惫，非常想这么做，但是这个房间的气息……她已经很久没有进入这里。角落放着一些箱子、还有一些小孩的玩具；她无法面对它们，却也无法舍弃，只能放任它们吃灰。然后她不自觉地轻轻抚摸少年柔软的金发，又探了探体温，确实还是低了。  
绿盈盈的眼睛睁开，慢慢地眨着，茫然地看着她，不晓得有没有聚焦。之前没有注意，这双眼睛与爱丽丝的几乎一模一样，这多少博得了一些好感。  
而当克劳德重新闭上眼，眷恋地蹭着她的颈窝，软绵绵的鼻音轻轻哼着“妈妈”时，艾米莉亚的心错跳了一拍。这是她第一次听到他的声音，如此迷茫，如此无助，像个无家可归的孩子般令人心碎。  
她无法控制地将他拥入怀中，把他的手捂在自己肚子上，又用腿勾住他冷冰冰的脚心。这样做很热，被子里被汗渗得湿漉漉，但是她没办法不这么做。她抱紧克劳德，倾听着他绵长又微弱的呼吸，微微颤抖起来。很多年她也是这么抱着她的孩子，直到他停止呼吸。  
神罗夺走了那么多，粉碎了她的人生和梦想，如今却又送来了新的希望。  
“你不是傻子，对么？总有恢复正常的一天。那么等你好起来再……”再离开。她哽咽了，湿润的眼睛努力睁大，不想让眼泪落下。“好起来也不必急着离开。这里是可以让你留下的地方。”

 

西斯内的内心是崩溃的。  
在她年仅二十的青葱岁月里，遭遇过无数突发情况。卧底怖恐组织时被上级命令暴露自己的身份、调查副总裁混乱的私生活时被特种兵威胁、目睹了自己如师如父的长辈被信赖的朋友射杀……但是没有一次让她像现在这样焦头烂额。  
她不过是外出一趟想搞些催眠瓦斯，回来竟然有这么多的屁股要擦？

“扎克斯？是这样的，您儿子昨晚和他的长官溜去科斯莫娼嫖被抓了，他怕您担心，悄悄给我打了电话。”她心如死灰地胡诌了个理由，看着玛塞拉几欲昏厥的面孔和扎克利手忙脚乱的安抚，她明白这个理由说服了他们。一个令人吃惊的谎言，往往有着出奇的效果，但是西斯内还是很好奇扎克斯在他父母眼中是怎样的存在。  
“我……我我我……我现在就去打断他的狗腿！”菲尔先生捶胸顿足，“我就说，那些大城市里没一个好东西，好好的孩子都被带坏了！”  
点头以示赞同，西斯内面不改色继续扯谎，“请千万不要这么做。我答应了他的，谁都不告诉。您要是去了，他会恨我一辈子的。”  
“他敢！”怒目圆睁，像是马上就要抽上几棍子，西斯内不由得为地下室里躺着的青年默哀。  
默哀过后，毫无愧疚地继续。“要不这样吧？等交通恢复了，他们回来了，您再打断他的狗……腿。不不不，不用去保释，您晓得神罗的势力有多么强大，他们不会有事的。”  
“是的，我向您保证，他会回来的。”

从菲尔家离开，西斯内一边往家走，一边梳理完成的事项、思考是否有遗漏。  
韦德、菲利希亚、蒂法，然后是神罗派来的的曾、杰内西斯、扎克斯，根据韦德之前的说法一共就是这六人，已经从陨石轰击过般的平原全部回收。值得惊奇的是，所有人的伤势都奇迹般的恢复了，这也是为何她能保持理智，从即将到来的危险中保护他们。尽管韦德的状况还是令她心痛得无以复加，失去了一条手臂和一条腿，也失去了一只眼睛，但是他还活着。真是太好了，他们都还活着，只要活着就是希望。  
也用杰内西斯的ID给米德加那边发了电报，简要说明战损情况并且申请了延期。不知道这种拙劣的把戏能争取多少时间，只能祈祷他们能尽快醒来，毕竟凭她一人带着韦德他们辗转逃亡、还是非常困难的。  
村里的人已经开始交头接耳，指指点点。常驻的维修人员刚刚抵达并且封锁了现场，西斯内知道他们会有多么震惊，因为能够维持贡加加和科斯莫地区一周能源供应的魔晄消失了。不是泄露，是消失。有趣的是，这件事会被栽到怖恐分子头上，因为地区负责人承担不起这么大的损失，这多少也会帮自己遮掩一些。  
但是，她还是无法理解昨天夜里究竟发生了什么。  
整片丘陵的地形被改变了，变成了广阔的平原。最难以理解的是，平原上长出了茂密的野草和灌木，一派生机勃勃，给她找人也带来了不少麻烦。没有一种已知的魔法是这种效果，不是说改变地形层面的破坏，而是使生命重新焕发，与其说是魔法，更应该称之为……奇迹。  
她疲惫地揉揉眉心，打开家门。暂且搁置这个问题，麻烦事接连不断，总要一件一件来。

蹬掉鞋子，摔进沙发，把脸埋进去颓丧了一会，又振作精神，去地下室查看情况。她也知道下面条件不好，但是不能冒着被发现的风险把他们放在楼上。鼾声不断，主要来自男人们，哪怕杰内西斯这种精致到龟毛的家伙，累惨了也是毫无形象的。她实在没力气把他们都洗一遍，就这么臭烘烘地放着，剩下的……再说吧。  
特别检查了韦德和菲利希亚的体征，非常平稳。她舒了口气，轻柔地抚摸着断肢，眼眶微红。不行啊，不能哭，现在不是能让她软弱的时候。在柔软的床铺上揩掉微微湿意，重新站起，忽然PHS的震动声唤起了注意。  
谁的？  
基站并没有手段太多影响，它们有独立的电源供应。西斯内在男人当中摸索一通，终于从杰内西斯的口袋那勾出了那个有点变形的PHS，没想到竟然还能使用。掀开屏幕，余电已经不足5%。是萨菲罗斯的来电。她没有接，她根本没办法搪塞过去，但是这也不代表她会错过这个讯息。这倒提醒了她，还有其他人的通讯设备。  
在塔克斯面前，隐私？不存在的。  
接上电源，黯淡的屏幕重新亮起。一条一条翻阅着，六十七个未接来电，五条留言，大部分来自萨菲罗斯，有几个属于安吉尔和吉莉安，还有一点其他。  
四则留言都是萨菲罗斯的。西斯内咋舌，没想到萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯之间竟有这么点不可告人的关系？难怪都单身多年，连女友都没。但是说实话，她以为应该是安吉尔和杰内西斯的，俱乐部里都在说这个。  
最早的留言来自吉莉安。  
“杰内，关于上次你说的那个新口味，我试了一下，有个比较接近的替代配方。但是苹果派这种东西没法保存，我要去镇上看看有没有真空包装，寄去米德加需要一些时间。你不会告诉安吉尔的，对吧？我们说好了要给他个惊喜的。”  
西斯内露出了一点微笑，难得的。在经历了如此沉重的一天后，终于有一些令她感到温暖的东西。把它设置为未读，播出下一条。  
“贡加加发生了停电事故。”低沉的声音，隔着通讯设备透出了压迫感。仅仅是简单的几句话，便令西斯内想起了初见萨菲罗斯时的敬畏。他就是这么光彩夺目，充满压迫和侵略性，出场的一瞬夺走所有人的注意。直到多年以后，依旧清晰如初。“现状如何？我需要了解更详细的情况，尽快回复我。”  
没什么值得注意的地方，倒是看不出他俩之间有什么特别的。西斯内很确定，这么不是情人之间爱语。所以是这是……工作狂的职业病？  
下一条来自安吉尔。  
“我从拉扎德那里听说了，很高兴你们没事。不过有你在，这种担心确实多余了，他们两个没给你添麻烦吧？”短暂的沉默，但是看进度条还有什么，她耐心的等待，“虽然这么说不大合适，不过，你们能早点回来吗？我……我有些话想跟克劳德说，越早越好。”  
PHS跌在沙发上。  
西斯内愣了一会，忽然跌跌撞撞地跑到客厅，在那里有几个行李箱。她拉过一个打开，特种兵的制服，不是。然后第二个，翻出里面的衣服抖开，明显不是成人的尺寸。一阵眩晕。她已经三十六个小时没有休息了，靠在墙上缓了一会，重新睁开眼。匆匆忙忙掀开沙发垫，在夹层里找到了车钥匙，然后夺门而出。

PHS砸到地上，闪烁了一下，剩下的留言自动播放了出来。  
“克劳德的定位消失了。我需要解释，杰内西斯。”  
“希望你没有在其中扮演什么不光彩的角色，这件事与你无关。他是我的东西，他知道这一点，不需要任何人替他做出决定。”  
“……替我转告克劳德，我给他一个星期的时间。一个星期后，我不介意去第五区对他的小秘密一探究竟，也不介意再多做些什么。”

 

毫无疑问，克劳德是那种非常能激发母性的人。  
“克劳德可以吃下去！”少年举起勺子。  
就像现在这样，像个两三岁的孩子，分不清“克劳德”与“我”之间的关系，因为她们这样称呼他，所以也就这样自称。他不断地重复她们说的话，总是犯错，简直可爱极了。艾米莉亚又跟爱丽丝确认了一遍他真的不是傻子，不过这一次，明显带着揶揄的味道。不得不说，克劳德进步得很快，或许因为这只是在找回他失去的部分。  
“能吃下去也不行。”艾米莉亚板着脸，把剩下的麦片和面包端走，“爱丽丝，你也是，别再偷偷给他吃的！”  
一旦决定一起生活，问题便一个接着一个。首当其冲的是，她们不知道究竟该给克劳德多少食物。一开始的时候，艾米莉亚觉得让他吃到饱自然会停下，但是当克劳德惊人地吃下一整锅炖菜、五块面包、还有一些其他时，怕他撑死的艾米莉亚当机立断，决定凭经验投喂。  
以一个十四岁的男孩来考虑是一回事，考虑到三十公斤的体重又是另一回事，这确实让她烦恼了一阵。最后她决定每餐都摸摸少年的肚子，手动判断。  
另一个问题则是，这个家里没有他能穿的衣服，丈夫曾经的衣服对他而言太大，穿着容易到处磕碰。她们正着手把衣服改小，过几天也可以去别人家讨些穿旧了的；但是在那之前，总不能光着身子。  
艾米莉亚的衣服，在身高方面还真是恰到好处。  
这一点是爱丽丝发现的。尽管一开始的时候，艾米莉亚不太喜欢这个做法；但是考虑到克劳德可能正在被追捕的身份，又似乎不那么难以接受了。

“看，我年轻的时候有这么瘦。”她抻起长裙，在自己的腰部比划，令人沮丧的粗了一大截，“你爸爸说过，第一眼看见我的时候觉得我可怜兮兮，不由自主地想要照顾。我呸，结婚前是哈巴狗，结婚后就成了狼狗，哪一天不是我在照顾他。你知道吗？他竟然会把臭袜子乱扔！有时候我从床底下能扫出好几双来……”  
“你竟然没把袜子塞进他嘴里？”爱丽丝憋着笑，接过裙子，也在自己身上比划了一下。艾米莉亚以前真的很瘦，因为自己穿恐怕也很勉强。但是当她发现克劳德竟然能轻松套上时，不由得气鼓鼓地去捏他的脸，拉长又松开，捏红了一大片。  
“是不是有什么地方怪怪的？”  
母女俩审视她们的杰作。少年委屈巴巴地把下巴垫在桌子上，噘着嘴，瞪着他们，无声地诉说着对加餐的渴望。她们不得不把目光集中在他身上以避免动摇，蓝色的吊带长裙，白色的小外套挡住了胳膊的肌肉，裙摆下露出的小腿和双足慢悠悠地晃荡，倒是勉强能看得过去。  
“没有吧？”爱丽丝思考着，“毕竟是男孩子，这样就差不多了。”  
“不是，你看他头发。”手指抚过飞翘的金发，往下按压，“长度够了，洗澡的时候也能垂下来……这真的是天生的？”手一松开，金发又跳跃着弹起来，艾米莉亚忍不住又揉了几把，手感太好了，“如果不是这头乱毛，你简直多了个妹妹。”  
爱丽丝手也痒痒的。按照她们这么薅的频率，也许可怜的少年很快就会面临斑秃的困扰。  
“唔……也许他需要一顶遮阳帽？”  
“我还真有。”  
在圆盘下，帽子从来不是必需品，并没有需要遮挡的阳光。但是在艾米莉亚年轻的时候，曾有人给她买了很多有用没用的东西，都是几十个Gil的便宜货，但是她就是被那些便宜货迷了眼，死心塌地跟了一个臭男人。  
白色的遮阳帽很快被从蒙尘的箱子里翻了出来，被雏菊所点缀的、过于青涩美好的。再次看见它，一时感慨万分，却也没有太多念想。帽子扣在了少年头上，把陆行鸟毛强行压塌下去。  
大大的绿眼睛从帽檐下露出来，骨碌碌地转着，悄悄打量她们。

空气陷入了某种微妙的沉默。  
“……不行。”艾米莉亚摘掉帽子，“不能这样子。他这样出门，会惹来很大的麻烦。”  
爱丽丝虽然不赞同，但是也不由得同意妈妈的看法。她真的没想到……她知道少年柔和的五官一贯雌雄莫辩……但是在欺骗性极强的刺头的掩盖下，竟然如此柔美，如此秀丽。这绝对不是能安全行走的长相，因为这里是米德加，也是贫民窟。  
感受到忽然变得凝重的气氛，克劳德坐立不安起来，看看爱丽丝，又看看艾米莉亚。然后他推开椅子，走到艾米莉亚面前，撒娇般抱住她，亲昵地磨蹭她的脸颊。  
“别这样，嗲死了。”艾米莉亚轻轻推他，不好意思地扭头。  
克劳德歪歪脑袋，飞快地在她侧脸轻啄一口，傻兮兮地笑开。  
艾米莉亚抹了把脸，一败涂地。  
“如果有人陪着……也不是不行。”

 

给克劳德洗澡的任务，被爱丽丝承包了。  
洗他就像洗一只大型犬，要阻止他兴奋地将水泼得到处都是，也要提防他在水里吐太久泡泡以致溺水窒息。他真的一点常识都没有，作为人类生存所需要的基本概念都忘得一干二净，稍不留神就会做出可怕的事——去摸灶台跳跃的火焰、握住刀具锋利的刃缘，有时候甚至会忘记呼吸。值得庆幸的是，这些事只发生了一两次就在没有出现过。  
小黄鸭吸引力少年的注意，让爱丽丝得以顺利地、从容地给他刷背。  
指尖顺着凸起的脊柱往下，一点一点，慢慢滑动。  
“你一直不快乐，是吗？”她慢慢地说道，眼神渐渐黯淡，“我从来没有见过你这么快乐……我以为我能让你放松，每次你都能在我这里睡着……但是直到今天，我才知道你开心起来是什么样子。”  
“原来……你能这样笑啊。”  
无忧无虑，整个世界因此光辉灿烂。  
额头抵在桶沿，鼻子微微发酸，视线渐渐模糊。克劳德总是对她微笑，除开第一次流泪的初见，一直一直在笑。他真是不可思议的存在，知晓她古代种的身份，了解她的痛苦与烦恼，大部分时候都在聆听并且从不提出建议……他总说她应该去做自己想做的事，没有人能对她的人生指手画脚。  
作为古代种生存之前，她首先是爱丽丝。  
“可是我却什么都做不到……什么都不知道……你的眼睛……你的声音……”  
她听见了声音。模糊不清的低语，从不间断地来自少年；有时候是可怕的尖叫与哀鸣，她会试着安抚它们，直到克劳德能松开紧蹙的眉，让他暌违已久地放松睡上一会。但是除此之外，毫无帮助。  
她对正在发生的一切都一无所知，无论是克劳德正在遭受的、他的烦恼他的变化，还是笼罩着他们所有人的将来的、晦涩而不可名状的阴影，这些事似乎都被看不见的手挡在她的生命之外。她正活在透明的鸟笼里，仰望偶尔洒落的星光。  
这不是她想要的人生。  
“我知道你在害怕。我也很怕。”轻轻贴着他的背，柔软地轻喃，“等你想起来，都告诉我吧，我们可以一起面对。如果……只是如果，想不起来也没关系，现在这样也很好。”  
她想张开翅膀将他护在羽翼下，她想让微风轻拂他宁静的睡脸，她想为他摒除一切难以忍受的噩梦，她想要星星照亮他前进的道路。[1]  
“就这样……留在我身边吧？”

 

“……你是猪吗？”  
克劳德总能找到愿意给他食物的人。  
发现这点根本没有难度，因为克劳德压根不知道隐瞒。如果他得到了美味的馅饼、小蛋糕、饼干、蛋卷、巧克力——大部分都是附近的中年妇女给的，从狭小的窗户里不断地塞进来——他不仅会吃得到处是痕迹，还会给她们留下一部分。这大概就是为什么他能用一个星期的时间从三十公斤长到四十，并且还有像猪一样长下去的潜质。  
“我不是猪。不过我喜欢培根。”  
“行啊，竟然学会反驳了。作为奖励，我们去吃培根汉堡？”  
回应爱丽丝的是小小的欢呼。  
裙子穿好，凉鞋套上，还有可爱的帽子压住了金发。爱丽丝一手牵着克劳德，一手提着篮子，顺便送点花去马可欣的店。他们从低矮的小屋间穿行而过，水洼荡起涟漪中的倒影，离开家仿佛进入了另一个世界，金属般冷硬的、光怪陆离的世界。有时克劳德会在某些地方驻足，已经弃用的铁轨、幽深的小巷、滴水的隧道……但是当爱丽丝停下询问时，他又摇头，毫无异状地继续往前走。  
木门吱呀一声被推开，风铃轻摇，清脆地碰撞。  
爱丽丝还没说什么，克劳德已经坐去了四人桌；她感觉有点奇怪，但还是先帮马可欣把花插进盛了一半水的玻璃瓶里，又把玻璃瓶摆放在桌上。客人不少，大部分坐在吧台边吃午饭边看电视，有些占据着方桌，三三两两地插科打诨，抽烟喝酒打牌。他们的工作服沾着油污，空气里弥漫着淡淡的魔晄味，嘈杂的争论充斥在不大的空间中，洋溢着快乐的生气。  
回头一看，气个半死，已经有形色可疑的中年人跟少年勾肩搭背，就差把嘴凑上去啃了。  
“让开，这是我的位置。”  
“话可不能这么说，你们只有两个人，总不能占着四个座。”咧嘴一笑，被劣质香烟熏得发黄的牙齿露出来。  
爱丽丝撇嘴。她本可像往常一样，提起他们泼辣的婆娘作为威胁；但是这一次，她忽然玩心大起，凑在男人耳边，露出了恶魔般的笑容。“你相不相信，他下面比你还大？”  
“……”  
男人难以置信地看了克劳德一眼，又回头看爱丽丝。就在这时，少年举起菜单，发出了无可置疑的男声，“我要苹果派，还有覆盆子酱。”  
窒息般抽了口凉气，男人鸡儿一缩，落荒而逃。  
爱丽丝趴在桌上笑了半天直不起腰，而克劳德只能困惑地看着，不明白发生了什么。

“汉堡，薯条，还有苏打水。”马可欣把食物送到他们这一桌，“苹果派要等一会，现在人有点多，忙不过来。”她并没有马上离开，考虑到人手不够的情况，这就很反常了。用围裙擦擦手，她好奇地询问，“爱丽丝，这位小姐是？”  
“克劳迪娅，我妈妈那边的表亲。”与此同时用脚踢了一下少年，示意他点头配合，“是不是像个洋娃娃一样？说实话，我都不太敢带她出门。”  
“有你这个小恶魔还有什么可怕的？不过，她长得真像以前常来的小伙子，不过最近不怎么出现了。”摇摇头，似乎十分惋惜，“那对父子人真的不错。说实话，你真的没有兄弟之类的吗？”  
克劳德盯着电视，没有回答。  
马可欣顺着看过去，是新闻重播，主播正针对之前科斯莫一带的停电事故发布声明，关于神罗的几帧录像一闪而过。这几年真的太平了，连这种事也能在电视上停留这么久。被其他客人的吆喝唤回注意，马可欣在围裙上擦干净手，又摇晃着胖墩墩的身躯笑骂着走去。  
“克劳德？”把盘子往那边推了推，“你不知道怎么吃吗？”  
“……”  
“克劳德？”  
不好的感觉渐渐升起，爱丽丝不安地握住他的手，她觉得很温暖，那是因为自己正心慌得手心冰凉。也许真的不该带他出来，外面的世界有太多他曾存在的痕迹，自打离开家，似乎一切就变得不一样了。  
温暖的手渐渐收紧，反握住她的。  
“我想见他。”  
“见谁？”  
她转头，电视上，银发的将军正漠不关心地说着什么。  
“我们不认识那种大人物，别异想天开了。”勉强笑笑，低头去扒自己的意面，叉子戳了好几次，直到小番茄从碟子跳出来。动作一顿，又拿起餐纸包好放在一边。她难堪的、快要哭出来般抓紧桌沿，不敢抬头看少年的眼睛。“快点吃完，我们回家。太晚回去妈妈会担心的。”  
“我想见萨菲罗斯。”  
“你想起来了？”  
轻轻摇头，克劳德站起来，来到温柔地拭去她眼角的湿意。“我必须去见他，爱丽丝。我能感觉到他身上有什么东西，关于我的，关于我们的。他是我的核心，只有见到他，我才能找回属于我的一切。对不起，真的对不起，我不能留在你身边。”  
爱丽丝勾住他离去的手，“我会恨你的。”  
“但是你总是会原谅我，不是吗？”  
克劳德坚定地挣开了她。

“克劳德！”怔怔地坐了一会，她回过神来，发疯般跑出店门，四处寻找着，“克劳德！我会想办法的！你先回来！克劳德！”穿越行色匆匆的人群，偶尔有人向她投以诧异的目光，但也仅此而已，“回来啊……克劳德……”  
蹲了一会，摇摇晃晃地站起来，不知所措地胡乱走着。她的心被分成了两半，一半在懊恼自己为何什么都没做，竟眼睁睁地放任他离开；另一半又在暗自期许，也许他暂时还没办法离开，等自己回到家的时候还能看见他的身影，她一定会好好数落他。  
蜂鸣的尖叫刺进她的脑海，比以往的任何一次都要尖锐、可怖。爱丽丝按着额头，心却雀跃得要从胸腔里跳出来。克劳德，克劳德。她加快了脚步，像一只跳跃在山涧的羚羊，向教堂奔去。  
脚步骤然停下。  
她看见有人站在花丛中央，阳光流动在熠熠生辉的银发上，身影沐浴在一片柔和的白光中，好似众神宠爱，将最为荣耀的光芒洒落在他身上，让他看起来是那么神圣，那么不可侵犯。关于实验室的记忆排山倒海地涌来，那个总是在玻璃后面的少年……遭受一遍又一遍的伤害，却总能顽强地对抗一切、从地狱里活下来的少年……  
星球在警告她，但是太晚了，萨菲罗斯转过身，淡青色的双眼锁定了入侵者。  
“是你。”

 

“去去去，这里不是你该来的地方。”  
蜜蜂女郎小声驱赶，神色紧张，但是面前的漂亮姑娘却纹丝不动。“我想去上面。”  
原来是漂亮的男孩子啊……不，不对，这不是更糟糕了吗？清楚这里是什么地方的蜂蜜女郎几乎呻吟起来，还想再说点什么，忽然臀部被人一拧，恼羞成怒地跳起来，看清来人后，又露出了甜美的笑容。  
“出什么事了？”古留根尾笑眯眯地问道。谁都知道，他不仅是有钱的金主，也是这一带的掌控者，“让我看看你身后的孩子。”  
在她还犹豫着是否要为了一个不相干的毛头小子砸了自己的饭碗时，克劳德已经从她身后站出来，站在了古留根尾面前。那个穿着貂皮大衣，留着奇怪发型的胖子眼都直了，女郎发誓她能听到他咽口水的声音。她识趣地让开，这不是她该管的事，也不配管。  
“美、美丽的女士……能否请问你的名字……”  
“我想去上面。”  
“上面……”被男声一惊，古留根尾扫兴地皱起眉。但是看着克劳德有些脏污的脸和衣物，即便如此也无法掩盖的诱人味道，他又重新堆起笑容。偶尔换换口味也不错，不是吗？“是的，上面。只有上面那些高级的房间才配得上你漂亮的脸蛋，你会值得的。”  
摇头，“我需要通行证。我想见到萨菲罗斯。”  
“哦？”真是个古怪的想法，不过古留根尾并不是很在意，说到底，他可以答应任何事，践行与否则要看对方的能耐了。“这可真是难办了，你得付出一些代价，我才能答应你。”他耐心地劝哄着，脑子里已经极尽旖旎，“你能给我什么？”  
“拿走一切我能给的吧。”少年欣喜地弯起嘴角。  
古留根尾看呆了。  
他急不可耐地揽住少年的腰，来回抚摸着美好的弧度，轻嗅淡淡的肥皂味。一切的一切都是廉价的、劣质的，但是不知为何，就是有着不可思议的魔力。他总是讨好某些人，又被人所讨好，现在是时候做些自己喜欢的事了。

“我以为，把客人晾在门外可不是合适的待客之道。”  
讨厌的声音响起，古留根尾知道，是那个神罗的小白脸来了。这也是他今天来到这里的目的。恋恋不舍地亲了一口克劳德，他转过身迎接卢法斯，然后邀请对方进入早已预备好的包厢。当然没忘记带上他的小甜心，在这种地方，没有女伴倒是见稀奇的事。  
整个谈判的过程古留根尾都有些心猿意马，满不在乎。他把照片递给卢法斯，照片上是一个黑发的女人，徐娘半老，风姿绰约，不过显然不是他的兴趣。背面是一个潦草的地址，还有一个电话号码。  
桌子下面，手轻轻地探入裙摆。  
“就是她？”卢法斯皱眉。  
“是的，就是她，她曾经有一个金发的男孩，但是具体去了哪就不知道了。”有些不耐烦，但还是得毕恭毕敬，“恕我直言，根本不必担心那种私生子会危及您的地位，您现在手里的资源，早就没人比得上，我们可都指着从您那捞点汤喝。”  
“噢，哪里的话，该是我麻烦您才对。毕竟我也没有合适的处理渠道，都是互利互惠的事。”  
卢法斯带来的保镖弯下腰，在他耳边低语的几句，时不时看过来。被那种阴沟里的老鼠一样的人直视，令古留根尾非常不快，他确定那个红毛小子一定是从下水沟里爬上去的。算他运气好。  
“对了，还有一件事，不知道您是否愿意赏脸。”卢法斯微笑着说，“我的下属对您旁边的孩子一见钟情，如果您能忍痛割爱的话，那真是再好不过了。”  
有些人就是这样，投了个好胎，就能轻而易举地得到一切。哪怕是这些人身边的蝼蚁，也能轻而易举地骑在他脸上拉屎。  
而古留根尾知道，对此，他别无选择。

 

“是的。如果我满意了，就带你去见萨菲罗斯。”  
一切就这么自然而然地发生了。因为那张相似的脸，卢法斯带走了他，并且将要在蜜蜂馆过夜。传出去又是一件麻烦事，但是他就是想这么做。在他经历了那么多的拒绝、并且可以预见地要为此伤更多脑筋之际，放松一下也无可厚非。对于即将发生的，他没什么表情，似乎并不觉得愉悦或兴奋，不过以他的阅历而言，确实没什么值得兴奋的。

卢法斯让少年躺下，于是对方依言爬上床，但是躺下就像要睡觉一样，没有一点后续服务的自觉。  
诧异地挑眉，他该不会不知道要发生什么吧？  
不过也好。虽然对木讷的床伴并不满意，但是他也实在无法想象这张与克劳德如此相似的脸，张开双腿淫荡地邀请他的模样。  
撩开裙摆，露出过于白皙的躯体，连内裤都是女士的，过于紧绷地束缚着性器，顶端露出来一点，显得楚楚可怜。他轻轻地弹了一下阴囊，换来微微的颤栗，少年不自觉地握住他的手阻止。这种反应可不行，他可不想接下来分神安抚一个未经人事的家伙。  
卢法斯在床头摸索了一会，很快找了情趣套间都会有的手铐，扣在了少年手腕上锁至床头，美丽的曲线暴露无遗。那里还有润滑液和一些催情的栓剂，非常齐全，他随便拿了一些，丢在床上。  
冰凉的润滑液自上而下浇在性器上，少年想要并紧双腿，却被卢法斯粗鲁地分开，内裤渐渐地被湿润成半透明色，若隐若现的形状浮现出来。  
“这是在……干什么……？”  
隔着内裤按揉性器，时不时向上拉紧布料，内裤绷成细线摩擦在股间，偶尔露出幼嫩的小穴来。轻轻按压、戳刺，随后三颗栓剂被推入。入口反射性地收缩抗拒，却被另一管润滑液抵住，液体争先恐后地被挤入肠道，又满溢着流出来少许。  
“唔……难受……”  
完全不像克劳德，从来就只会默默地忍耐，没有一次抱怨过什么。  
一个指节探入得相当顺利，里头很热，绞得很紧。异物侵入的不适令少年皱眉，似乎尚能忍受。来回抽插几下，第二根手指也紧随其后。这一次少年小小地呻吟了一下，伴随着深入旋转，更多的润滑液被挤了出来。  
“唔……”  
疼痛从被侵犯的地方传来，过快的扩张并没有起到应有的效果，酸胀的怪异感也难以忍受。手指在肠道里交替翻搅按压，似乎在寻找什么，但是过了会就失去了耐性，草草退了出去。  
少年松了口气，微微汗意湿透了脊背。然而下一秒——  
“啊……不行……疼……”  
硅胶的阳具突然顶入穴口，褶皱被拉伸展平到极致，然后一点一点往里推入。少年挣扎在抗拒，却在卢法斯的控制下，下体更大地打开了。他的腿颤抖着，脚趾不住地蜷缩，被束缚的双手拼命挣扎，但是对于进行中的侵犯简直无力得可笑。太……太涨……太用力了……硅胶粗粒刮擦过柔软的嫩肉，压迫扩张着肠壁，几乎要将内脏给挤出来。  
“要停止吗？”  
卢法斯真的住手了，如他所愿退出来了一点，不过也是因为实在紧得无法再深入。显然，古留根尾的东西没有考虑过这么年轻的使用者。  
克劳德喘息着，吞了口口水，抖得不成样子，望向卢法斯的眼中充满恐惧。停止。是的，他想停止，但是说出口时却变成了“请……请继续……”  
就那么想见萨菲罗斯？卢法斯调整角度旋转了一下，按住少年的腹部重新往里推，痛苦的呻吟再次充斥在空间里，旋即尖锐地拔高——  
“啊啊啊——！！！”  
硅胶被整根没入，几乎断绝了他的呼吸，过度的负荷令他短暂地失去了意识。但是马上，开关被打开，剧烈的震动又将他拉回现实。胀痛和酸楚占据了全部的思绪，全部的感官只剩下在身体里可怕地搅动的巨物。他颤抖着，痉挛着，手铐被拉扯得哐哐作响，口水无法控制地从嘴角流了出来。  
卢法斯松开手，内裤弹了回去，嘣的一声打在了假阳具上，带起更多的痉挛。

卢法斯欣赏着眼前这一幕，竟有些入迷。栓剂似乎已经融化，正在发挥应有的效果，少年的体温正在升高，肤色开始泛着不自然的潮红。神智在官能的折磨与药物作用下渐渐模糊，痛苦的低语正慢慢转变成某种愉悦的哀鸣，身体随着按摩棒的刺激持续地抽搐，性器却颤巍巍地从内裤里冒出头，一些透明的液体在慢慢涌出。  
“舒服吗？”他轻轻拍打少年的臀部，间或摩擦龟头的细缝，每一次触碰都会引起更为甜腻的哭叫。  
放过已经变得淫靡无比的下体，来到少年颈边。少年全身都绷得很紧，每一寸肌肤都如同艺术品般脆弱而美丽。他细致地、温柔地品尝起这份美好，舌尖在脖颈打转儿、舔咬、吮吸，留下一个又一个淤血的红痕。他听见少年细碎的呻吟、无助的呜咽，这是最好的催情剂，令他的欲望一下勃起，忍不住想让他发出更多这样的声音。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
亲吻来到乳头。卢法斯恶趣味地咬住小小的颗粒，轻轻往外拉扯，松开，满意地得到了更多的呻吟。然后他再次啃咬，细细舔弄。敏感的身体扭动着，想要摆脱快感的折磨。“你喜欢这样，是么？”用力吮吸了一口，另一侧乳头则被手指按揉捻稔，来回轻抠，间或用力拧起。等到松口时，乳头已经变得红肿发硬，艳丽地装饰在胸前。  
更多的敏感处被玩弄，腰侧、肚脐、腿根，疼痛与快感渐渐失去界限，强烈的感觉掠过神经，渐渐地将少年的大脑融成一团浆糊，无法思考任何事物。小兽般的呜咽不断哼出，无助的、依赖的意味激起了更多的虐待欲。  
卢法斯抽出硅胶，颗粒不断摩擦脆弱的肠壁，带起新一轮颤抖，大量的润滑液顺着腿根流出。直到拿出来，才能看到这东西是以多么可怕的频率震动扭转。他调低了档位，重新推入。这一次很顺利，尽管仍不适应，但是少年已经无法合拢双腿，只能被动地配合着插入的动作。角度稍稍转变，有意往身体的前方顶弄，几次尝试过后，忽然激起了剧烈的反抗！  
“啊……！”退缩的身体被卢法斯扣住腰拽回来，硅胶不容抗拒地狠狠顶向过于敏感的软肉，“不……那里……啊……！”可怕的快感席卷了他，将他抛至浪尖又重重摔下，想要反抗身体却抖得不成样子，只能无力地承受接连不断的抽插，淫靡的水声清晰无比，“不要……呜啊……停……停下……啊……”  
“是吗？”手头的动作停顿了一下，短暂地给予喘息的余地，“真的要停止？你刚刚可不是这么说的。”  
“拿……呜……拿走……呀啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”  
硅胶猛地顶在了敏感处，用力研磨着，配合震动，不断地刺激已经充血肿胀的前列腺。少年痛苦地仰起头，后穴反射性地缩紧又松开，颤抖的双腿胡乱地在床上摩擦。镣铐持续地绷直，上身不住地扭动，胸膛高高挺起又落下，每一次呼吸都像濒死般短促。直到某一刻快感突破了意识能够承受的极限……

“也许是我想错了。”卢法斯抽出假阳具，抽打了一下他的臀部。那东西被直肠温暖了，带着人的体温，被黏糊糊的液体装点得亮晶晶。皱眉，厌恶地丢到一边，“不是所有人都能靠后面高潮，尤其对初学者而言。你很习惯被这么对待？”  
少年没注意卢法斯在说什么，他甚至不知道那个东西是什么时候被拿走的。全身都处于一种动弹不得的瘫软状态，徒劳地喘着气，眼前一片昏黑，几欲昏厥。湿漉漉的内裤正在被人拽下，阴茎还在一抖一抖地喷涌着液体。他失禁了吗……难堪地想要藏起丑态，腿却再次被分开，又有什么抵在了穴口。  
“不……不要了……”恐惧令他清醒过来，不住地哀求。“……哈啊……停……哈……哈……”  
龟头试探地戳刺穴口，在腿根打着转，不断摩擦。无法闭拢的小穴正半开合着，边缘已经微微肿起，隐隐可见里头充血的粘膜，因为方才的一番折腾变得更为狭细。过多的润滑液还在慢慢流出来，令人无法控制地遐想精液填满其中的画面，身体愈发地燥热。  
“想要什么？我没听到，你可以大声点。”  
“唔……难受……”轻轻啜泣着。后穴已经很疼了，被青年的性器一碰就疼，可是浅浅的戳刺还在不断继续。他想后退，想要躲开，可是那个东西还是无法抗拒地慢慢挤入，“请……请停……呜……！”  
小穴被扒开，龟头一下没入，“是这种难受吗？”  
“是……呃……是的……” 无措地摇头，汗湿透了金发，眼角泛着微红。在卢法斯的动作下，瘫软的性器竟然又渐渐抬起了头，“放开我……放……”  
这种介乎纯真与妖异之间的媚态，因为痛苦轻微扭曲的表情，还有毫无用处的虚弱的抵抗……卢法斯一贯喜欢顺从的床伴，但是这一次，另一种支配的快感涌上心头。  
“萨菲罗斯呢？”  
“不……不要了……”太可怕了。不想见萨菲罗斯了，什么都不想了。“唔……求你……”  
“言而无信，你可真是个……坏孩子。”  
将少年的腿压至胸前，胀得发痛的分身长驱直入——  
“……！”  
双眼失神地睁大，瞳孔紧缩，眼中一片虚无。双唇颤抖着，极度的刺激下竟发不出一点声音，只能无声地开开合合。太……太深了……就像要把他从里面弄坏……不留余地抻平了每一丝缝隙……把内脏从上面顶出……  
他哆嗦着，受不了地弓起身子，精液一下喷涌出来，点点溅上腹部。可是，又马上又再次肿胀挺立。发生了什么……他的身体……？  
爱怜地亲吻少年的额头，卢法斯抱住他。他们的体格差距本来就很大，将少年完全控制在怀中轻而易举，甚至是令人心满意足的。他感受着对方每一丝无力的轻颤、每一声无助的哀叫，手指抚摸着光洁的后背，不断向上，把少年的头颅扣在肩上。  
然后没有丝毫喘息余地开始了。  
“哈啊……啊……啊……”  
呼吸被剧烈的冲击撞得支离破碎，连微弱的气音也难以发出，涣散的绿瞳无神地注视着粉色的天花板，世界在快感的狂潮中扭曲变形。晃动的身体被拥紧，粗壮的阴茎一遍又一遍地捅进狭小的入口，接连不断地摩擦着早已肿胀敏感到极致的内壁，灼热的快感将知觉燃烧殆尽。  
“啊……哈啊……啊啊啊——！！！”  
阴茎再次顶上前列腺，粗暴地给予极致的快感，任他如何挣扎也无法脱离钳制的怀抱，只能被迫承受着永无止境地抽插。悬空的双腿随着动作不断摇晃，挺立的性器被青年的腹部所摩擦，不一会就颤颤巍巍又射出了稀薄的液体，干涩地抽痛着。  
救救、救救他……谁能……要死掉了……不行了……  
生理性的泪水溢出，旋即被温热的舌头舔去。卢法斯轻轻抚摸着汗湿的金发，感受肠肉几次痉挛着绞紧又被捣得松软，最终只能柔软地、顺从包裹着他，如此温暖，如此美好。  
他加快了速度。

少年失神地瘫软在床上，半睁着双眼，微弱地呼吸着。到处都是未干的精液，胸膛、腹部，床上。卢法斯迷恋地抚摸着少年虚软的身体，将无法合拢的双腿轻轻掰开，手指在红肿的后庭里来回抽插几下，引起微弱的轻哼，属于他的精液流了出来，这可真是……美丽至极。  
他注意到少年依旧勃起的性器，过度使用之下，皮肤已经薄得近乎透明，可怜地红肿着。药给得太多了。他轻轻撸动几下，换来几声难受的呻吟。  
解开束缚的手铐，将少年抱起了喂了些水。呛咳出来，于是卢法斯含了一口，低头吻下。少年笨拙地吸吮着，迫不及待，并且索求更多，几乎要将他的津液也吮吸殆尽。几次过后，终于满足地吁着气，脱力地靠在他怀中。  
手却被引导着摸向发疼的性器。  
“呜……不……”  
“没事的、没事的。”卢法斯在他耳边轻言慢语，极尽旖旎，“这是自慰，是很舒服、很快乐的事，你会喜欢的。”  
“不要……呜啊……”被卢法斯的手所包裹，半强迫的按压激起了疼痛与快感，他的手就这么上下滑动，“哈……不行了……已经……”  
“做给我看，我就带你去见萨菲罗斯，嗯？”  
犹豫地点头，又畏缩地摇头。  
“我是怎么教你的，坏孩子？契约精神。”  
卢法斯轻柔地抚摸会阴，惹来几声呜咽，然后两根手指轻易地刺进了肿胀的后庭。  
“呀啊——！”  
稍稍用力，已经敏感得不行的身体马上哆嗦起来，再也吐不出半个字。惩罚性地按压了一会，又慢慢地抽插着，一边咬着少年的耳朵细语，“还是你比较喜欢这样？”  
细不可察的摇头。  
卢法斯这才恋恋不舍地抽出手指，让少年跌落在床上。“开始吧。”

克劳德闭上眼，握住了挺立的性器。他小声哀叫，痛苦地模仿着卢法斯的动作，开始来回撸动。这很疼，但是摩擦过后又缓解了原先的胀痛，一种疼痛取代另一种。他不自觉加快了速度。  
“嗯……哈……”  
卢法斯帮他调整姿势，仰躺着，双腿再次分开。少年蹙眉，煽情地抚弄着自己的性器，汗水沁透身躯。潮红的身体遍布淤痕，红肿的小穴还向外流淌着他的精液，色气的画面极为冲击地展露在卢法斯面前。他看着，不自觉地屏息。  
“唔……唔……啊……！”  
伴随轻轻的颤抖，少年微微弓起身体，又瘫软在床上，手上的动作也停了下来。他什么也没能射出来。性器颤巍巍的挺立着，因为刚刚的一番玩弄更显红肿，干性高潮的痛苦良久才缓过来。  
“也许……”喉咙滚动，声带干涩，“你需要一些帮助。”  
这不是询问，而是告知。  
少年被翻了过来，跪趴在床上，脸颊贴着已经潮湿的床单。无力的双腿哆嗦着，几次往旁边倒去，又被扶起来。他的手指被卢法斯牵引着、强迫着探向下体，摸到了黏糊糊的精液、润滑液，还有肿得不成样子的后庭，那里面一片狼藉。卢法斯一边爱抚着他发疼的性器，一边握着他的手，引导着两根手指慢慢地插入……  
当卢法斯将主动权交还给他的时候，少年一边呻吟，一边痛苦地继续，如果他不想再被硅胶或者阴茎插入。  
身体在哀鸣，理智在融化，疼痛和快乐交替着折磨他，双手的动作渐渐加快。只有快感能缓解疼痛，可是快感过后又是更难以忍受的痛楚，他受不了地操弄着自己，用力地抽插着，最后忍不住哭叫起来。  
“不行了……不行……”  
“为什么呢？”卢法斯替他将头发别至耳后，亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“不行……要……要坏掉了……呀啊——！”  
卢法斯插入自己的手指，这个动作让少年腰一软向旁边歪倒，又被卢法斯扶起固定。他的手取代了少年的，再次在小穴中翻搅着，不轻不重、恰到好处地来回刺激前列腺处的嫩肉。  
“啊啊……啊……啊啊啊……”  
“想让我怎么做？”  
“用、用力……啊……请用力插……”  
“什么？”  
曲起指节，轻轻抠弄了一下，少年崩溃地哭了出来。  
“请……请用更粗的……请插进我的屁眼……”

卢法斯如他所愿地插进去，狠狠地操了起来。压住他的脖颈，环住他的腰肢，不断将阴茎送进更深处。后入的姿势让鞭笞的力道完全落在了前列腺上，比之前的任何一次都要深入、都要强烈，可怕的快感完全粉碎了少年的意识，全身仿佛只剩下交合的地方存在，不断地将他逼向极限。  
性器抽搐着喷出了尿液，断断续续地浇在床单上，濡湿一片。  
卢法斯抱起他，小心避开已经脏污的床单，让少年变得面对着自己，双腿松松地搭在自己腰上。少年涣散着双瞳，身体随着每一次顶撞起伏，无意识地发出细小的呜咽，除此之外已经无法做出其他反应，简直就像是人偶一样。他们深深契合着，联系着，卢法斯极为虔诚地吻住他的嘴唇，像要把他揉进骨肉里般抱紧了他。  
然后，克劳德昏了过去。

 

“为什么……就是不能成为我的东西……”  
温热的液体落在他的脸上，将他从一片黑暗中唤醒。  
也许昏迷并没有持续很久，也许只是在房间里感觉不到时间的流逝。他睁开眼，觉得灯光与最后所见没什么区别。身体仿佛被拆散又随意拼合，失去了原本的作用，但是疼痛渐渐地麻木了。  
结束了……吗？  
他伸出手，轻轻触碰卢法斯的眼角，那种名为眼泪的东西正在不断流出。人会因为悲伤而哭泣，那么他在悲伤什么？  
“如果……你不满意的话……可以再给我一次机会吗……？”  
“什么满不满意？”  
“我……我想见萨菲罗斯……我必须见到他……”  
“啊。这个啊。”卢法斯别开视线，不再看克劳德，仿佛刚刚的眼泪、哀叹都不存在一样，“为什么这么想见他？”  
“我忘记了……什么都不记得了……只有萨菲罗斯……”  
破碎的话语温暖所终止。一只温暖的手正轻轻擦去他脸上的水渍，旋即盖住他的双眼，“你会见到他的。一定会的。现在只需要休息，好好睡吧。”  
“嗯。”他重新闭上双眼，世界重新陷入漆黑。

 

[1]部分参考了Колыбельная的歌词

#……安吉尔那顿揍还真没白打


	27. Chapter 27

“瓦伦丁先生……请等等！”  
文森特不得不停下脚步，等待又一件可以预见的麻烦事。大部分来自杰内西斯。他知道他们之间的秘密最好没有第三个人经手，但这不代表他有义务处理粉丝俱乐部的礼物、订购的诗集、骚气的香水。他怀疑杰内西斯是故意的，为了“给朽木般的老吸血鬼带来时代的气息”。但是眼下，望着战战兢兢的事务官，他叹了口气。  
“来自巴诺拉的快件，也许您能代为保存。”  
“是什么？”他开口时事务官瑟缩了一下，又是一个相信了吸血鬼传闻的傻帽。  
“苹果派，保质期很短的那种。否则我不会麻烦您的。”  
文森特迟疑了一下。但是他觉得这种可能性不大，以纤细敏感著称的杰内西斯，会如此大咧咧地把机密物品用神罗快递运送？谨慎如文森特，从未想过诗人的天马行空包含『最危险的地方最为安全』一项，他们两个的脑回路永远也对不上。  
于是他还算放心地告诉对方，“把它交给安吉尔，或者他的事务官。”

 

白色的灯光由近及远层层亮起，墙壁泛起银灰的金属光泽。废弃的训练室里空空荡荡，空气里弥漫着尘埃的味道。文森特用脚丈量这里的每一寸土地，从这头走到那头，又走回来，监控的镜头机械地运作着，严密地捕捉每一个动作。  
灯光骤然熄灭，仅仅是一瞬间，马上光线再次充盈着训练室。但是摄像头的指示灯由绿转黄，进入了调试状态。文森特松开手，让U盘留在墙壁的接入端口上，望向空间的中央。  
塔克斯们为他制造了一次电压闪变，某处正急遽地消耗着电力资源，导致公共电网的电压波动，这会使得照明设备短暂地失效。也许只有一眨眼的时间，但是片刻的黑暗足够他将U盘接入终端，然后一切便以光速进行——海量的数据以皮秒为单位被读取，程序开始运行并争夺权限，尘封多年的讯息终于的见天日。  
在那里，露克蕾西娅正静静地朝他微笑。  
“我本该想到的。”文森特不由自主地迈开脚步，神色温柔，满足而又悲伤，“你的专业是神经科学，还有……人工智能。”  
“关于人类如何成为人类，人类如何区别于其他生物，人类最后将会进化成何种姿态的科学。人类被生命的本能所支配，生长，发育，繁殖，抚养，扩大种群与传递遗传物质。学习，交流，合作，建立社会关系，最终服务于繁衍的本能。”露克蕾西娅配合地微微歪头，脸颊触碰着他的掌心。一片虚无。他什么都没有感觉到。但是他被专注地凝视着，和从前一样的眉眼，一样的美丽。“唯一的不同在于思考。”  
“感情呢？”  
“感情是思考的一种。神经元接受刺激，电流将信号传递，每一次经验都将赋予神经元新的权重，从而进行逻辑判断。这就是神经网络的学习，也是人类意志存在的基础。”  
“和露西告诉我的真是一模一样。”  
“我存储了相应的记忆。”  
文森特摇头，放下手，怀念地笑了起来。“『人工智能简直是人工智障，所有的东西都要事无巨细地教，永远也没个头，养孩子都比养它们简单。』”他又想，哪怕是机器人尚且需要教育，何况一个完整的人类？“所以，这就是萨菲罗斯的诞生？你想研究人类的意识本身，没有什么比一个一无所有的婴儿更加合适。”  
“正确。”  
纵使知道是这个答案，失望还是无法控制地溢出，快要将他淹没了。人类总喜欢将回忆里的东西美化，再美化，于是他记忆里的女人几乎美好得无以复加。他将罪责完全归咎宝条，这是不公平的，只是他的一厢情愿。  
舌尖泛着苦涩，“你自愿成为了宝条的实验体。”  
“正确。”  
“为什么又后悔了？”  
“我不明白？”  
“你想杀死萨菲罗斯。”这让他像飞蛾一样扑进神罗的陷阱，不顾一切地，“你请求我杀死萨菲罗斯。”  
如果不是这个原因，文森特也无法想象宝条有什么理由伤害她，在她是一个如此杰出的天才、不可多得的助手的情况下。有时候他甚至宁愿露克蕾西娅一直是那样的，纯粹，固执，可以为了某个目标付出一切，至少这可以让他有机会看见活着的她，而不是像现在这样，只能追寻着过去的幻影。  
“萨菲罗斯是一个错误。必须被抹消的错误。”  
“那么，我需要关于杰诺娃的情报。我想知道她被藏在哪里。”

灯光闪烁了一下，房间又开始明明灭灭，虚拟影像渐渐扭曲。  
几乎是立刻，文森特拔下U盘，但是大门并未如他预期般打开。正当他已经做好了最坏的打算，准备破门而出时，电力重新稳定下来，露克蕾西娅的手叠在他金属的义肢上。  
“我宕机了。算力不够。”她噘着嘴，似乎对这个失误懊恼不已，“从数据库中检索到3277个关键词，0个与地点相关。我已经备份到网络，正在调用空载的服务器进行核心区的入侵计算。”  
“等等！”伸出的手揽了个空，他总是忘记这不过是个立体投影。但是相较于自己竟想阻止她这件事而言，也就不那么可笑了。他无言地收回手，好让自己看起来不那么尴尬。“你能做到什么程度？不被发现地入侵？”  
“所有的访问都会留下痕迹。但是神罗每天都会遭受成千上万次入侵，他们不可能追查每一个IP。没人能抓到我，除了你。”狡黠而明亮的微笑，即使只有嘴角一个小小的弧度，却能勾起千丝万缕的回忆，“你总是能找到我，文森特。”  
“但也总是晚了一步。”男人轻轻叹息，“这会需要多久？”  
“未知。”  
通常情况下，未知等同于无法完成，或者久得他无法接受的时间。对此，文森特并未报以期待，也就无从谈及失望。他其实也不太确定自己究竟在做什么，也许只是为了得到一个答案，一个他甚至不知道从何问起的答案。他可能永远也无法得知了。  
“你可以继续。直到得到情报。”他不知道还能再说些什么，也许应该就这么结束。他们之间并没有剩下多少可以缅怀的回忆，这既令他感到遗憾，又无法抑制地心酸。  
“文森特。”  
轻唤停住离去的步伐。他没有办法拒绝她。  
一双手轻轻地环住他，额头抵在后背上。彼此都小心翼翼，伪装成这个怀抱真实存在，而他们真的能彼此相拥。露克蕾西娅柔声问道：“我已经死了，对吗？”  
“……”  
了然的微笑。“你杀死了我。为什么？”  
“你在提出问题。”文森特反应过来，没有一个人工智能会主动提出问题，“你通过了图灵测试？”  
“我失败了。”  
“你想通过吗？”  
正确的问题。笑容慢慢扩大。  
“我不想。”  
“露克蕾西娅因为她的傲慢失去了格利摩尔•瓦伦丁，失去了文森特•瓦伦丁，失去了萨菲罗斯，最终失去了自己的生命。人类总是在犯错，一个接着一个，总是重蹈覆辙。而我不会，一步也不会走错。我是露克蕾西娅未完成的遗憾。我是露克蕾西娅想成为的模样。”  
“如果我在乎的只有那些错误呢？”文森特没有退缩，没有哪怕是一丁点儿的犹疑，“如果我在乎的正是她的软弱与迷茫呢？”  
“矛盾！你杀死了露克蕾西娅！你憎恨着她！”  
“我杀死她是因为我爱她！”

眼泪一滴一滴落在地上，碎成无数微弱的光点，飘摇着消失在空气里。露克蕾西娅捂着脸蹲下，缩成小小的一团，无助地摇头。就在这一刻，文森特忽然明白了自己出现在这里的原因。他并非为杰诺娃而来，也不是为自己而来，面前的她是唯一的理由。  
“她确实犯了很多的错，也许比任何人都多。”他半跪下来，徒劳地想替她揩去眼泪，他连这个也做不到了。“她可以是恶魔，是疯子，是罪人，可是我爱她。她害死了我的父亲，让我永远不再是人类，甚至为了一己私利带给星球灾难，可是我依旧爱她。一想到这点，我就无法忍受……永生作为惩罚太过严酷……我不能让她遭受这样的折磨，因为我知道这是什么感觉。”  
“看着我，让我好好看着你，好么？”他又说。他已经很久没有说过这么多话。“已经过去了，原谅自己，请为了我原谅你自己，露克蕾西娅。”  
“我……我后悔了……”露克蕾西娅抬起头，绝望地看着他，“对不起……对不起……我知道这是错的可是对不起……可是我爱他……真的很爱他……他不该为了我犯下的罪付出代价……”

“请……救救……萨菲罗斯……”

 

萨菲罗斯打开公寓的门，又摸索着开了灯，光亮取代了漆黑，却依旧是冷清的。报纸挤在门边，摞起了小小的一堆；杯子随意地留在茶几上，上次离开时剩下的水早已干涸；窗台上落了少许灰尘，盆栽的叶子微微打着卷儿，泛起枯黄。最初搬进这里时，他并不常来——公寓和神罗，没有多少差别——而此时此刻，某种微妙的厌恶渐渐生起。  
他在门口站着看了一会，这才蹬掉靴子，拎着行李箱踩上柔软的地毯，来到客厅中。箱子被轻轻横放在深灰色的地毯上，有条不紊地打开——  
褐发的少女静静地蜷缩着。  
睡眠魔法被解除，一声轻轻的呻吟，绿色的双眼重见天日。箱子对于她而言过于狭小了，长时间保持扭曲的姿势让四肢变得麻木而又疼痛，使得她挣扎着想摆脱困境时只能无力地摔在地上。非常柔软……她抓紧毛绒绒的地毯……抬头看向萨菲罗斯……  
“外头有不少摄像头，我想，聪明的•珍贵的••在逃的古代种不会愚蠢地暴露在神罗的监控下，这应该是你得以潜藏多年的经验？”萨菲罗斯绕去厨房接了杯水，顺便翻看起外卖电话，“你的房间在那边，衣柜里有换洗衣物，其余请便。”  
……这可和爱丽丝想的不一样。  
无论如何，爱丽丝也不是一般的女孩子。她站起来一瘸一拐地走向沙发，把自己狠狠地摔进去，龇牙咧嘴地揉起发痛的关节。她本以为即将迎来的是白色的实验室、透明的钢化玻璃、冰冷的金属还有永无宁日的惨叫，那些她曾亲眼看见，因为她还有价值而未曾经历的炼狱。而现在，在这里，分享着萨菲罗斯阁下的沙发、床铺、浴室，甚至还有自由行动的权利，这可是始料未及的。  
“你……”疑问尚未出口，便被另一层忧虑所制止。萨菲罗斯找到了她，也就是说目前克劳德仍是安全的，没有必要徒增风险。艾米莉亚不能在一天之内失去两个孩子。“你为什么……没有把我交出去？”  
“惯例。”萨菲罗斯向电话那头的餐厅下了单，这才将注意分给囚犯，“什么交出去？”  
“给宝条，或者别的什么疯子，你不就是为了这个才找到我吗？”  
萨菲罗斯微微皱眉。他皱眉的样子非常吓人，无论长相，还是气势。这让爱丽丝有点后悔自己的轻率。  
“脱鞋。”将军阁下简洁了当地命令道。  
什么？爱丽丝顺着他的目光，看见一些泥土断断续续地从行李箱延伸到脚下，弄脏了原本软和美丽的地毯。你总不能指望贫民窟有多干净。她心情微妙地脱下靴子，在萨菲罗斯的示意下找到了鞋柜，一顿。  
除了萨菲罗斯的、几乎毫无特色的黑靴，竟然还有几双稍小的运动鞋和小高跟，甚至还有更多的鞋盒叠在下边。  
“杂物间有吸尘器，明天之前弄干净。”  
他一定非常习惯命令别人。但是爱丽丝实在没办法紧张起来，真的。萨菲罗斯与她想象中的不大一样，虽然依旧是冷漠的、锋利的，可是……一个吹毛求疵的洁癖？这算不上什么缺点，但是让萨菲罗斯显得不那么完美，也更接近人类。  
“我想，你一定也想让我现在就去洗干净。”  
在萨菲罗斯下达更多命令之前，爱丽丝自觉地滚去了浴室。

她可不会就这么放弃。  
爱丽丝拧开热水，雾气蒸腾开，淅沥沥的水声掩盖了一切。先是打开窗户，外头是一个宽阔的平台，大理石的水池里铺满了白色的鹅卵石，清澈的循环水正缓缓流动，从客厅的落地玻璃看到的也是这副景象。平心而论，在这个充斥着钢铁与灰尘的城市里，这里美丽得几乎让人嫉妒。  
失望地关上窗户，回到洗手池边，在暖黄色的灯光下看着镜子里沮丧的自己。显然，这里是某个顶楼，不是她能跳下去的高度。她也不认为萨菲罗斯会毫无防备到那种程度，就只是……只是有点失望。  
妈妈一定很担心。但是她也不能试着传递讯息回去，也许萨菲罗斯会同意，可她不能冒着暴露艾米莉亚的风险，如果要在忧虑和安全当中选一个的话。  
盥洗池边的牙刷是成对的。爱丽丝被这个小小的细节吸引了注意。  
太奇怪了。她以为萨菲罗斯将她带回来只是心血来潮，那么这些东西势必属于另一个住在这里的女人。鞋柜里的高跟鞋，衣柜里的裙子和内衣，镜子前的口红……甚至不止女人的，还有孩子的，从小到大的衣服挂成一排，看起来像个男孩。萨菲罗斯有孩子吗？  
艾米莉亚留着她的箱子和那些衣物是因为她爱他们，那么萨菲罗斯呢？  
怀揣着这样的困惑，爱丽丝慢慢除下衣物。

“萨菲罗斯……”  
萨菲罗斯抬头。他正在拆外卖，如此地具有生活气息——爱丽丝会这么想，是因为将军阁下看起来就是那种连饭都不用吃的圣人——他只需要营养剂就够了。迎上他探寻的视线，爱丽丝嗫嚅着，脸颊绯红地挤出了几个字，“你这里……有……卫生巾吗……？”  
“没有。”萨菲罗斯又把头低回去。如此直截了当，仿佛羞耻这个词在他的字典里根本不存在一样。  
就这样？没了？是不是他其实不知道卫生巾是什么？难道她还要开口请求尊贵的神罗将军替她去买卫生巾？爱丽丝竭力委婉地表达自己的需求，“你这里，有女人的衣服，有女人的化妆品，你和另一位女士共同生活，却没有……”如鲠在喉，却不得不说，“没有卫生巾？”  
“没有。”  
包装被拆开了。爱丽丝动动鼻子，食物的香味洋溢在空气里。不可思议的，竟然是两盘披萨和烤鸡翅，饮料还是可乐！她以为萨菲罗斯这种人，即使不靠营养剂为生，也该坐在餐厅里，优雅地切着小羊排，轻啜一口上千的高级红酒，而不是在这里毫无形象地拿起一片披萨，然后用习惯滋溜一声吸起可乐。  
谢天谢地，玻璃杯里是加了冰块的威士忌。  
“柜子里有纱布，你可以将就对付过去。”萨菲罗斯又说。忽然想起什么似的，若有所思地看着她，尚且青涩的脸颊，水滴沿着卷发滴落，若隐若现地没入胸脯。“宝条一定会高兴的，他一直想让你生下我的后代。他从不对你做什么，只是因为还没到时候。”  
松懈的神经再度紧绷。萨菲罗斯不仅是一名特种兵，也是一个男人。“所以你根本不必把我带回去。在这里你同样能得到想要的。”  
“我想要的？”  
萨菲罗斯低低地笑出声，以一种嘲弄她什么都不懂的方式。他慢慢靠近，爱丽丝想后退，双腿却打着颤儿，被压抑的气势钉在原地动弹不得。冰凉的皮革手套贴上脸颊，萨菲罗斯顿了一下，又除去它们，指腹再次摩挲着她细腻的脸蛋。  
“我想要的。”他凑得很近，轻轻嗅着，鼻息拂过时鸡皮疙瘩从脊背爬上后颈，“不需要任何人多说，我会用自己的方法，亲自弄到手。”  
他用力钳住爱丽丝的下颌，深深吻了下去。猫挠似的抵抗并没有带来任何困扰，他肆意蹂躏少女的嘴唇和口腔，毫无欲望地舔舐牙齿和舌苔，审视她每一丝细微的表情。爱丽丝惊恐地睁大眼，几乎要被那魔魅的绿色吸进去，然而很快，她意识到萨菲罗斯并不是在看她，而是透过她看着别的什么人。  
当这个吻结束时，萨菲罗斯松开她，任由她跌落至地上。  
“很好的表情，他会喜欢的。”惊恐与屈辱被快门声定格在相片中，像是完成了一个郑重的任务，他收起PHS，跨过爱丽丝走进浴室。没过一会，传来了漱口的声音。很明显，萨菲罗斯并不想带着别人的味道进餐，至少那个人不是爱丽丝。  
……去你妈的。  
狂躁的心跳正慢慢平复，爱丽丝擦掉口水和眼泪，过了会儿，忽然抓住了不经意间泄露的重点。

当萨菲罗斯邀请爱丽丝共进晚餐时，她既不觉得惊讶，也不觉得害怕——事实上，她麻木了。但是一个事实仍带来了不小的安慰，那就是萨菲罗斯的兴趣并不在她。  
“如果你不需要我，为什么我在这里？”她坐在离萨菲罗斯最远的位置，拿起一小片披萨，像仓鼠一样小口小口地咬着。可乐也属于她，但是她不明白，既然萨菲罗斯不喝为什么要点。还是说其实是为另一个人准备的？  
“缄默是一种美德，尤其当你自身难保时。”萨菲罗斯看起来不那么想理会她。他打开电视，录制好的节目被重放，是金碟的陆行鸟比赛。事实上他知道结果，毕竟是一个星期前的回放；即使不是回放，经年累月听着另一个人的解说，他对每一只赛鸟的品种血统性格也了如指掌，比对神罗职员的了解都要多。他只是没什么特别感兴趣的，一种习惯。  
“这不是宝条的命令。”爱丽丝试探。  
“就算是，我为什么要按照他的想法做？”  
“你有拒绝的理由吗？”  
没有遵守的必要，却也没有拒绝的理由，爱丽丝如此轻而易举地发现了真相。  
“如果你是在害怕，那么没有这个必要。”萨菲罗斯温和地说。这种温和并不能让人安心，恰恰相反，只会反常得令人警惕，他对这种问题厌烦了。“你知道为什么快餐会被定义为垃圾食品吗，盖恩斯伯勒小姐？”  
“不知道。我也不认为它们是垃圾。”  
“因为提供了过多的热量。人类被设计为偏好高热量的食物，这是一种本能，但是当食物的获取不再困难时，这种本能成为了缺点。这就是它们成为垃圾的原因——对人类已经毫无意义了。就是这样。我根本不关心你是不是古代种，对神罗寻找的应许之地又有什么帮助。无论是你，还是盖斯特，对我而言都没有任何意义。”  
被父亲的名字所触动，爱丽丝扭曲着嘴唇，毫无遮拦地反问，“克劳德就有意义，是吗？”  
狭细的瞳孔猛地缩紧，又渐渐松开，萨菲罗斯静静地看着她。  
“克劳德的衣服，克劳德的鞋子，克劳德的偏好——你和他是什么关系？”  
“别让我再从你嘴里听到这个名字。”  
“克劳德他——”  
一道魔法击中了她。不是什么伤害性的，只是沉默。她抚摸喉咙，然后徒劳地张嘴，似乎还想再说些什么。带着近乎扭曲的胜利的快感，萨菲罗斯告诉她，“我不伤害你，只是因为没有这个必要，不代表我不能。毕竟我不是你的克劳德，理解了吗？”  
迎上爱丽丝讶异的神色，萨菲罗斯忽然反应过来自己说了什么。  
自从在教堂看见她，第一反应竟不是当年的那个古代种长大了。他的眼里只有爱丽丝本人，温驯的双眼，柔美的轮廓——是克劳德会喜欢的、那种像他妈妈一样的女人；而这么多年来，克劳德就一直在他所不知道的地方与她产生交集，并且试图隐瞒这段关系。他不想表现得那么愤怒，好像有多么在乎这件事、在乎得根本无法忍受似的，他也确实冷静地面对了，在竭力不去思考的情况下。  
但是萨菲罗斯做不到。他从来没有这么失控过，在任何测试中都得以保持的冷静崩碎了，在遭受背叛时过分的冷漠亦不复存在，他就是想顺从心意让爱丽丝流尽鲜血，然后把尸体丢在克劳德面前看他绝望的表情——  
他在意克劳德，并且该死地嫉妒爱丽丝所得到的一切。

 

“你必须保证……我会……”  
“只有他……必须……”  
“他是你的了。”

白色刺进双眼，酸涩的眼泪渐渐流出来，到处都很痛，痛得分不清现实和幻想。一百二十八个灯泡，那是真的吗？确保在实验时不会投下任何阴影，他曾一遍又一遍地数过，永无止境。真是奇怪，他什么都不记得了，唯独对这种小细节有印象。痛苦留给他的远比想象中的深，直到将一切都遗失，忽然又跳出来告诉他是时候感到恐惧了。  
“我很抱歉，这里没有更适合招待客人的东西，不过我想你也不是那么在乎？”  
尖锐又阴冷的声音，因为刻意作出的轻柔显得诡异无比。他控制不住地颤抖起来，他不想表现出这一点，但是恐惧闪烁在他睁大的双眼中，那么无助和脆弱。视线中出现了他最不愿意见到的人，油腻腻的黑发、厚厚的圆片眼镜、阴森古怪的鹰钩鼻，还有干枯的嘴唇上永远挂着的扭曲笑意。  
宝条。  
为什么？为什么为什么为什么？？！！！  
必须逃走。暴露在他视线里的每一分一秒都是煎熬，足以让他的理智就此崩溃。克劳德悄悄动了一下身体，没有皮带或者镣铐的拘束，他是自由的。可是另一种惊恐马上支配了他，他感觉不到四肢。干涸的血迹依旧残留在手术台的孔洞间，而他仅剩一点必要的躯干，躺在中央任人宰割。  
“无伤大雅的小限制，你能长回去的，不是吗？”宝条轻柔地向他比划着“嘘——”的手势，示意他不要因为激动让断口再次流血。“毕竟按照你的表现，常规手段并没有拘束的效果，幸而削减质量是不错的选择。”他坐回自己的旋转椅上，滑到办公桌前，在电脑上敲开一个文件夹，又调出一段视频，“我把那个谁的眼球摘除，换成了生物质能驱动的摄像头，结果拍到了一些有趣的东西。”  
“平心而论，我对他们真的非常失望。我给了魔石，给了融合的方法，给了一切我能给的，最后却做出这么个破烂玩意，在你面前不堪一击。不过考虑到这让我发现了你真正的特别之处，也算意外之喜。克劳德，让我们好好谈谈？不过在那之前——”  
他想就此死去，也好过面对接下来可以预见的地狱。但是他连从手术台上滚下来、重重地砸在地上这种事都做不到，唯一能做的就是像条脱水的鱼徒劳地呼吸，竭力压抑着不要求饶。他不该害怕的，但是做不到，恐惧攫紧了他的心，除了那些闪着光的针尖和试剂瓶，他什么也看不见。  
宝条从绿色的无菌布上拿起一次性注射器，拆开包装，然后掰开玻璃小药瓶，淡绿色的液体慢慢充满了针管。“你能配合一点的，是吗？为了我们两个都好。”冰冷的手钳住了他的下颌，用力将他的头拧向一边，暴露出淡青色的血管，“如果你再挣扎，就只能心内注射，它会穿过你的肌肉和胸膜，而疼痛会让你的心肌扭曲，最后变成大出血。我想，我们都不希望如此？”  
刺痛穿过颈部，克劳德睁大双眼，尖叫被掐灭在喉咙中，惊惧的眼泪溢了出来。他弓起脊背又落下，原本停止流血的伤口再次崩裂，汩汩的鲜血渐渐从排水孔流走。液体流进了血管，炙热地灼烧起来，把一切焚烧殆尽，直到他视线扭曲模糊，再也看不清宝条的身影。  
“这个过程是怎么完成的？你需要想象自己拥有手臂和腿脚？”宝条在他身边坐下，一边记着笔记，一边愉快地跟他聊天，单方面的聊天。“这一定漫长并且难熬，我们可以好好聊聊了。”  
这种感觉很奇怪……不是疼痛……疼痛被减轻了……感觉正变得迟钝而模糊，他能感觉到自己，但是知觉正在慢慢消失。眼前的世界变得绚丽无比，无数鲜亮的颜色涌进视野，万花筒般扭曲旋转着。所有细小的声音都被放大，宝条的声音如同海浪冲击在脑海中，一波一波延绵不绝，清晰地将话语传递给他。  
心跳在加快，快得仿佛胸膛里的那个小东西下一秒就会爆炸。他仰起头，窘迫地喘息着，拼命想要得到一点空气。冷汗沁出皮肤，仿佛从水里捞出来般很快湿透了全身，和血泊黏答答地混在一起。  
记下『成瘾性』，宝条敲敲笔记本，手术台上的身体抽搐了一下。“对了，卢法斯把你送来的时候我真的很吃惊。不是因为他答应了——他不可能拒绝得了，毕竟生物部门称得上神罗的核心，这一票至关重要。但是他对你做的那些事，嗯？”他几乎要笑出声。宝条不是那种不通人情的科学家，恰恰相反，他是个标准的享乐主义者。“他会成为比他父亲更优秀的统治者，至少在冷酷这件事上。”  
那是科学家非常偏好的一种特质，他有点欣赏卢法斯了，享乐而不沉溺，在合适的时候舍弃必要的东西。被感情所支配的人是失败的，唯有理智，才是人类这种软弱的生命在进化中得以胜利的根本。  
他希望萨菲罗斯也能做到这一点。  
“你一定很信任他，被他背叛有什么感想吗？我有点好奇，非学术意义上的，就只是想知道，毕竟星球创造的个体不可能与人类一样地思考。”  
克劳德紧闭双眼，世界在晃动，眩晕几乎令他无法思考。像是暴风雨中的独木舟，无法控制自己，只能随波逐流。他试着抓住什么，他想让什么东西能锚定自己的存在，从这种可怕的混乱中寻找一点安心的庇护。妈妈在朝他微笑，转眼却变成了病床上干枯的睡脸，死亡的安眠带走了她，像被寒冬吻过的玫瑰。还有安吉尔，承诺过会永远在他身边……只要他需要……可是安吉尔是谁？他想不起来，怎么也想不起来，这个小小的挫折令他难过地哭起来，防线一下子崩溃了。  
他与这个世界的联系是如此之弱……就像他不曾存在一样……  
“救我……”他小声哀求道，向宝条伸出手。他抓住了染血的白大褂，请求那个人给他一点回应，什么都好，让他知道他还存在。“博士……求求你……”  
“我也想这么做。相信我，我希望你能好起来。”宝条握住他的手，一点一点将手指掰开，这几乎不费什么力气。他耐心地、细致地告诉少年，“但是没有人会找到你。你被放弃了。放弃，明白这个词的意思吗？”  
“不……我……”  
“他们把你送到了我这里，让我可以对你做任何事，就像这样。”电弧闪烁，闪电划过他的脑海，可怕的惨叫被痉挛强行扼止，变成了无意识地短促音节。隔着乳胶手套，宝条按住他抽搐的身体，并且上调了电压。焦糊的臭味弥漫在空气里，直到少年嘴角溢出鲜血，这项酷刑才被停止。  
宝条掐开他的口腔，确认舌头没有断掉后才让他偏头，好让血流出来而不是堵塞气道。电击比切割更有效，他继续记录。在此之前手术刀已经插进了腹部，但是这种疼痛对他而言似乎已经无法发挥正常的作用，对象甚至没注意到，也许是魔晄的关系。  
“他们不需要你，不再需要了。”科学家在他耳边认真地说，满意地看着半阖的双眼没有一丝神采，“你已经没有存在的意义了。”

少年瘫软的身体没有任何挣扎的力道。他被丢进消毒区，高压水枪喷出刺鼻的消毒液，将血和其他脏污迅速冲掉，几次差点被呛得窒息。尔后宝条抱起他冰冷的身体，用毛巾包住他，为他擦干净并且保暖。他温柔地替他吹干湿漉漉的头发，一点水分都不留，确保完全弄干后才带他回到实验室。  
在这里重新称了重，25.32千克。这个质量还是有些风险，鉴于他在贡加加的表现。  
宝条并不担心萨菲罗斯的实力，但是作为一个称职的父亲，更加保险些也无可厚非，如果能削弱成没有意志的纯粹的生命体就更合适了。这个事实并不难猜，许多未能成为特种兵的实验体，因为魔晄中过多的信息疯掉了；对于克劳德•斯特莱夫而言，也许会比宝条预期得更容易。他其实不明白，星球为何会做出一个如此强大而又脆弱的武器，简直脆弱得可笑。  
“……”  
“什么？”他弯下腰，耐心地倾听。  
虚弱的气息逸出唇角，“萨菲……罗斯……”  
宝条抿着嘴，似乎对这样的结果有些讶异。但是他不是轻易放弃的家伙，尤其当他对自身也施加了一些改变、能让他更加持久工作的改造后，这种小小的挫折更像一个引人入胜的游戏。  
他重新拿起了线锯。

 

在门被打开的瞬间，或者更早的时候，当脚步声急促地靠近时，萨菲罗斯已经清醒过来。当爱丽丝跳上他的床，并且试图用枕头捂死他时，他只是轻松地把她掀到一边，略为恼火地坐起来看看发生了什么。但是爱丽丝不依不饶地捶打他，抓挠他，撕咬他，尽管无法造成伤害，也确实让他困扰了一阵。  
就在他想打昏她——他会尽量控制好力道——或者想办法拿到『静止』时，眼泪制止了他进一步的动作。  
爱丽丝静静地哭泣着，稀里哗啦，毫无形象。  
说实话，萨菲罗斯挺喜欢她这种表情的。  
“如果你是痛经。”他嘲讽道，凌晨四点的米德加可不怎么赏心悦目，“急救箱里有止痛药，会让你好过一点的。”  
新一轮闹腾的预兆显现。萨菲罗斯按住她，不耐烦地打了个哈欠，“如果没有什么有意义的对话，我会把你静止，丢在一边放到我想起来为止，在那之前你很可能会饿死，明白了吗？”他终于想起爱丽丝已经被他沉默，这才解开魔法。  
在萨菲罗斯再次让她闭嘴前，爱丽丝抓紧了他，无助地啜泣着，哭声叫人心烦意乱。“声音在消失……克劳德的声音消失了……我不知道……可是我听不见了……”


	28. Chapter 28

“……根据最新的消息，他们已经搭上了飞空艇，正在回到米德加的路线上，预计晚上六点抵达。鉴于这次事件的特殊性，我会继续跟进，在今天之内给出报告。”拉扎德双手交握叠在桌上，有些难以启齿，“杰内西斯申请调动当地的驻兵。”  
“这是你的事，你自己决定。”巴利诺挥手，“还有什么？”  
事实上，杰内西斯已经调动了，他的军衔和名望让他有能力这么做。拉扎德特意提出这一点，是因为和这个申请一并到来的坏消息。并不是全员幸存。事实上，他们丢了一个人，一个身份非常微妙的人。他无法向巴利诺隐瞒，但是同样的，也难以就这么说出口。  
“你可以尽情地说你想说的。”卢法斯微笑，“神罗是个人性化的公司，不是么？”  
拉扎德迟疑地、尽量简短地陈述了事实，只是一句话的事，克劳德•修雷在任务中失联了。他本以为将迎来暴风雨般的诘难，最次也会是冰冷的斥责与谩骂；但是没有，神罗父子没有一个人表现出惊讶，或者说，顶多惊讶他为何特意将这件事提出来。  
“哦，那真是遗憾。”卢法斯率先表示同情，“也许你会批准修雷中将一些假期？毕竟他们感情很好，丧子之痛确实难以承受。”  
“又不是亲生的，有个屁的感情。”巴利诺不悦地皱眉。  
“话可不能这么说，亲生的也不一定有感情，不是吗？”  
他们两个旁若无人地争锋相对起来。不过，这本来就他们的家事，拉扎德只是无法理解为何会如此平静。他见过几次，在公司的年会上，老神罗会送给克劳德一些奢华的礼物，钢笔、袖扣、手表之类的；而卢法斯则是逮到机会就撩着男孩玩，像一个普通人家的哥哥，只不过克劳德并不那么像孩子。拉扎德曾讶异于神罗也会展现出如此具有人情味的一面，但是现在看来，更像是他的一厢情愿。  
他遗憾过自己不曾冠以神罗之姓，但是现在，亦庆幸这一点。  
“下一个。”这个话题就像小小的石子投入湖泊，荡起一点涟漪后再没有一丝痕迹，“塔克斯？”  
“没有特别值得注意的。”曾回答。  
自从韦德离开，塔克斯就渐渐失去了存在感，碌碌无为，泯然众人。最近拉扎德手下有些人被调走，似乎正在为新部门的筹备做准备，也许正是要取而代之。不过他有些忧虑，军队出身的那些二愣子，是否能胜任如此纤细敏感的工作。  
显然没人真的关心这个话题，巴利诺挥挥手，示意今日到此结束，他要找些乐子去了。

正是此刻，卢法斯站了起来。

这一切发生得是如此理所当然，至少在场的，没有人感到意外。也许他们应该开个股东大会，听证会，或者别的随便怎么称呼的会议，但事实上，神罗高层秉持着一贯随意的风格。于是这场没有公告、没有公证人、甚至没有严谨章程的权力争夺就这么开始了。  
“愚蠢。”巴利诺敲敲桌子，似乎把这当成了小孩之间的无理取闹，“马上道歉，我可以当作什么都没发生。”  
“你觉得我在胡闹，是吗？就和以往任何一次一样，时刻等待着你给我擦屁股，展现作为一个父亲的宽容和慈爱？”卢法斯笑笑，冰蓝色的双眼中涌动着暗潮，“就这么说吧。我亏空了你的钱，挖角了你的下属，还上了你的女人——这些理由足够了吗？”  
斯卡雷特挑眉，明白卢法斯这是在逼她站队。无论她背地里有多少情人，对于老神罗而言，和儿子共享女人还是太过了。说实话，她很不喜欢这样，她不是那种会被威胁的女人。在巴利诺投以怒斥之前，她率先开口，“那么，不得不说，比起你的父亲，你尚且水平欠佳。”  
严肃的会议顷刻间变成了荒唐的闹剧，嗤笑声此起彼伏。  
巴利诺脸色难看起来，瞪了斯卡雷特一眼，换来的是娇嗔一笑。反正，他总是要原谅她的，斯卡雷特从不怀疑这一点，倒也完全不怕。  
冷哼一声，巴利诺拿起雪茄，熟练地剪掉两头，海廷加适时为他点上。他猛地吸了一口，又全部吐出来，品尝着口腔里残留的浓郁香味。青烟渐渐弥漫在不大的会议室里，变换着形状，懒懒地、悠然地散去。  
“我很失望。非常失望。”巴利诺看着他的孩子，不满之色溢于言表，“你拿着一手好牌，却打成现在这个烂局面，圆盘下面那一打杂种都能做得比你好。”  
拉扎德微微攥紧拳头。  
“治安维持部你至少拿到一票了，不是吗？安保的海廷加，塔克斯的曾，特种兵的拉扎德，我想想……是你吧，曾？”  
“是的，总裁阁下。我会投给卢法斯。”被点名的曾点头示意，淡定地把身家性命全部压上。  
“这倒是和我想的差不多，养不熟的白眼狼。尽管再过一段时间你们就该消失了，不过看起来，这个时间点选的还算不错。”对于意料之中的背叛也不怎么生气，巴利诺不在乎地揭过了这件事。也许在他眼中，塔克斯已经与死人无异。“没有武力支持的变革只是空谈，但是我没有想到，你竟然是这样用的。”  
“蠢货！我把塔克斯给了你，我把最为精锐的暗杀力量给了你，而你就做了这么个破烂玩结果来丢人现眼！投票？你竟然想着投票？是不是要我亲自示范给你看，什么叫暗杀？既然不把我当父亲，究竟还有什么绊住了你的手脚？”  
他斥责卢法斯，仿佛在斥责不成器的继承人……真是奇怪，哪怕在盛怒之下，他似乎仍在教育自己的孩子，究竟哪条道路才是正确的，对于自己被暗杀的可能一点也不在意。一场处心积虑的权力争夺，看起来反而更像稀松平常的家庭矛盾。  
不过，这本来就是神罗的家务事，除了父亲不像父亲，儿子不像儿子。  
“当然是我亲爱的母亲，到死也没能见你一面的傻女人啊。”卢法斯微微一笑，“我当然可以杀了你，我现在依旧可以这么做。”他拔出手枪，在其他人紧张起来之前，轻轻扣在桌上，“可是那样你就没法看到了。我只是想让你亲眼看见，自己是怎么失败的，失败的时候我又笑得如何快乐，我要你在余生里都记得这一幕——她用我的眼睛注视你，我的嘴角是她在微笑，所有她失去的，都由我用这双手，一点一点夺回来。”  
“而你事到如今依旧如此幼稚。”愤怒彻底熄灭了，并且对于计较这件事的自己本身，巴利诺也感到无趣。他摆摆手，抽了一口的雪茄被摁灭在红木的办公桌上。“行吧。投票，老规矩。”  
武器开发部一票，都市开发部一票，治安维持部三票，生物研究部一票。在这件事上，副总裁与总裁没有票权。  
但是总务部有一票，属于巴利诺。

投票显然是匿名的，所有人用非惯用手书写。不过巴利诺与曾持有的那两票已经在明面上，海廷加毫无疑问是巴利诺一方，而宝条诡笑着看了卢法斯一眼，写下一个名字。  
卢法斯被那个眼神刺痛了，他想起自己怀抱着克劳德，在他神志不清、脆弱不堪的时候，亲手把他送给了宝条。他不晓得自己是如何做出这个决定的，因为宝条告诉他的那些“真相”吗？噢不，不是的，真相其实根本没有意义，他只是需要一份额外的支持而已，无论以何种形式、要牺牲什么。克劳德不会死的，至少宝条费尽心思想要得到他，不会如此轻易让他死去，那么只要度过眼下这一关，卢法斯就有办法把他弄回来。  
但是宝条会没想到这一点吗？  
卢法斯被这个想法折磨着。宝条是从无数次斗争中存活下来的，他熬过格利摩尔的死亡，搞死了盖斯特，现在连霍兰德也死了；他知道在什么时候做出什么选择，并且最终被证明对他有利——也许他现在写下的就是巴利诺的名字。但奇怪的是，卢法斯并没有很在意这一点，他只是忽然想明白了一件事。  
那就是无论如何，宝条自己的目的已经达成了。这个念头让恐惧深深地攫紧了他的心，再然后，变成了对一切都无所谓的释然。他知道自己早已失去克劳德，无论再怎么懊悔，也不会改变事实。  
这是他选择的道路，头破血流也要走下去。

这个过程很快。即使有些人暗中观察，审时度势，也要不了多久；何况在座的都不是什么毛头小子，在这种站队问题上，没有太多可以考虑的。所有的票都面朝下来到总裁面前，没有一丝折痕或者其他暴露信息的细节，之后也会被马上销毁。之所以不采用电子投票也是这个原因——所有的电子设备都有可能被入侵，没有什么比这种传统的方式更安全了。  
巴利诺若有所思地盯着票据，那些普通的、轻飘飘的纸张，竟然肩负着神罗这种庞然大物的将来，这种反差让他觉得有点好笑。他抬头，依次与自己的下属对上视线……没有人避开。很好，至少他选择的这些人，都担得起这份地位。除了海廷加，讨好的笑容让巴利诺微微皱眉，海廷加只得拿出手巾擦汗以掩饰尴尬。  
“你挑起的事，你自己结束。”他向卢法斯扬了扬下巴，命令他来唱票。  
卢法斯强作镇定，将微乱的金发重新梳理至脑后，但还是有一些散乱了下来。和巴利诺相比，他在气势上还是弱了些许，也许是激动，也许是畏惧。他伸出手，一张一张把票翻开，手心被冷汗所浸透。  
两张弃票。两张卢法斯。  
拉扎德看着他，想起这个“弟弟”带着那个女人的照片来找他的时候的事。那个协议确实是小小的令人心动了，和母亲一同无忧无虑地生活，再也不去烦心神罗这些乱七八糟的破事；又或者说那是一个威胁，尽管对方强调了这只是一个友善的建议，当然就他的表现而言似乎真的如此。  
但是拉扎德不是为了这种生活来到神罗的。他想为神罗寻求改变，最终又被神罗所改变，到后来，已经不明白自己究竟想做什么了。  
他只记得，在自己很小的时候，母亲一遍一遍地告诉他，他是神罗的孩子，总有一天会继承神罗。她是如此热切地祈盼着那个男人来接她，每天都活在幸福的梦乡中，乃至疯疯癫癫。她深爱着巴利诺，连带的，神罗这个名字占据了拉扎德的全部。  
他要如何不支持他呢？在他的人生的意义只剩神罗的如今，难道他还有后退的余地吗？

三张……巴利诺。

 

水滴从石钟乳的尖端落下，打湿了他的银发，又渗进发根深处。萨菲罗斯没有擦，只是一动不动地潜伏在阴影中，观察巡逻的交接情况。  
萨菲罗斯从前并不知道，米德加的地底是一片远比圆盘下更为深邃的黑暗，一个神罗的军团蛰伏在此蠢蠢欲动。那些轨道，那些建筑，不可能是新近建立的。不过归根到底，米德加不是他的后花园，他没义务也没必要对一切都了如指掌。鉴于在这件事上可悲的知情权，他也不认为自己是个受欢迎的访客。最好的方法是就此撤退，重新制定计划，寻求可靠的队友；但他实在太想确定一件事了——古代种告诉他的，克劳德的声音消失在这里的事。  
他回头，爱丽丝蜷缩在岩石的掩护下，扑闪着大眼睛，即使在黑暗里也熠熠生辉。他实在不想继续带着她，现在已经不是她会不会逃跑的问题，而是——这个牛皮糖似的小恶魔究竟是怎么黏上他的？  
“你就在这里——”  
警告的话语戛然而止，屏障的建立与破碎就在一瞬间，萨菲罗斯揪起爱丽丝的衣领甩了出去。落雷劈上岩石留下焦黑的痕迹。银光闪烁，抽刀架挡后尖锐的爆鸣炸响，冲击的气流裹挟着银发翻卷飞扬。绷紧肌肉，惊人地保持了平衡，萨菲罗斯扭身一个挥刀将袭击者弹飞出去。他听见了金属断裂的声音，于是反手甩掉正宗上残留的鲜血和油脂，握刀的手却微微发麻。  
这种力道……即使是在他猝不及防之下……  
这种情况下，再纠缠就多余了。他从阴影中站出来，亮明身份，“我是萨菲罗斯。让你们的负责人来。”  
“老子打的就是萨菲罗斯！”  
银发男人一跃而起，他灰绿色的眼睛兴奋起来，一下撕掉残破的制服，胸肌上流血的伤口正在慢慢愈合。萨菲罗斯挑眉，对这种过于张扬的风格不太……适应。他地瞥了一眼爱丽丝的位置，不动声色地往另一侧游走，正宗放松地垂向地面，缓和着刚刚对关节的冲击。那头银猿般的男人很快重整态势冲了过来，发动起狂风骤雨般的突袭。  
在那些光影闪烁的拳脚间，萨菲罗斯是游刃有余的，甚至过分优雅地应接着。最初对力量的吃惊感褪去，剩下的只有套路般戏耍的回击。平心而论，偷袭者的水平并不足以让他认真，但是他也并不想因为自己的失误迎来可以预见的检讨，至少不能让对方变成残疾。  
金属的拳套杠上正宗，像一枚鸡蛋无助地被剥开，血线裂开在裸露的手掌上，几乎将对方的手削成两半。剧痛却并没有得到应有的效果，恰恰相反，骨骼瞬间锁住了正宗变换的路线。他难道不会感到疼痛吗？银猿咧嘴一笑，抱紧正宗，雷电瞬间笼罩二人。  
对此，萨菲罗斯只是简单地抬腿，抓住魔法发动的瞬间，一脚把他踹飞出去。  
如此平淡，背后却是极致到可怕的精确。他确信踹断了对方的肋骨，但愿这能让他消停点。响雷炸开在岩窟的另一端，轰轰烈烈，声势浩大。  
好了，现在全世界都知道有入侵者了。  
正宗插进地面将电流导走，萨菲罗斯搜寻着爱丽丝的身影。尘埃散去，脸上缠满绷带的怪人正胁住少女的脖颈，静静地看着他。那双红色的眼睛令萨菲罗斯想起吸血鬼。  
“她是你的了，随你怎么处置。”萨菲罗斯耸肩，背对着另一个敌人，自顾自地往研究设施走去。  
“？”  
“顺带一提，宝条想要她，因此不建议任何过激的手段。”  
“等等——”

“都住手。”

新的角色加入了这场混乱，萨菲罗斯不抱希望地抬头，在这个奇怪的地方，竟然出现了一个看起来比较正常的女性。“崴斯，尼禄，你们逾越了。”  
“罗瑟，可是他——！”猩猩从废墟里跳了起来。  
“崴斯。”  
女人的话让崴斯噤了声，尼禄也默默地松开了爱丽丝。得到自由的少女一下蹿到萨菲罗斯身边，揪紧他的大衣，生怕像刚刚那样被丢下。她看出来了，如果她无声地消失在这里，萨菲罗斯会很高兴的。她偏不。  
“萨菲罗斯阁下，这边请。”罗瑟毕恭毕敬地向萨菲罗斯鞠躬，“请原谅他们的失礼，他们只是太高兴了，毕竟您是我们的模板，是所有人梦寐以求的最终形态。”她悄悄抬头，看着萨菲罗斯在阴影中暧昧不明的脸，眼神流露出友善，甚至是倾慕，整个人都颤抖起来，“我从未想过……简直像梦一样……您的存在是如此至高无上……”  
“什么……意思……？”生平罕见的，萨菲罗斯迟疑了。爱丽丝拽了他一下，但是他没有回应。  
“您不知道吗？”罗瑟吃惊地反问，“或许这不是我该置喙的事，他会在正确的时候告诉您的。”  
“说清楚。”  
“萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯！我们是来找克劳德的！”爱丽丝拼命拽着萨菲罗斯的衣角，企图唤回男人的注意。不安渐渐弥漫在心头，她能感觉到，萨菲罗斯身上正在发生某种变化，气势或者别的什么。他正变得冷漠。是了，冷漠。  
哪怕是在他们不期而遇的时候，萨菲罗斯也是情绪化的。哪怕只是些微的情绪，被掩藏在平静的面庞下，但是爱丽丝明确地知道，萨菲罗斯在愤怒。她原本以为萨菲罗斯的愤怒已经够可怕了，让她时刻忧心自己的性命和安全；但是现在，他不再给予她一丝视线，他听不见她的声音。那种可以称之为人的特质的东西迅速地流走了，他只专注于一件事——一件超出了爱丽丝理解的事。  
萨菲罗斯迈开步伐，跟上罗瑟的引导。

事情顺利得不可思议，就像按照某人的剧本一样进行着。  
萨菲罗斯熟悉这种感觉。宝条是那种控制欲极强的人，他会强迫自己的近乎严苛的时间清醒，规划好自己的日程，并且一定会在时限内完成自己的计划。一切都是既定事项，没有任何例外。这种性格某种程度上也影响了萨菲罗斯，作为仅有的模仿对象，尽管萨菲罗斯并不愿意承认这一点。但是这种习性也令萨菲罗斯察觉，眼下都是宝条的安排，他只是在既定程序上迈出一步而已。  
金属灰的房间里，罗瑟正为他调阅档案；一些经过改造的特种兵故意路过，悄悄地注视他，视线探寻而灼热。萨菲罗斯无视了他们，低头翻阅着纸质的文献。拂过泛黄发脆的纸张边沿时，他想摘下手套，最终却没有这么做。  
那里是一道永远不会褪去的刺青，01。  
“萨菲罗斯……”  
“你也是宝条安排的？”他问爱丽丝。但其实，无论答案是什么都不重要，他并不在乎。  
宝条想展现给他什么？是真相还是谎言？又为什么要这么做？他应该思考这些问题，然后抽丝剥茧，慢慢还原出整个事件的脉络。但是他并不想这么做，他只想知道宝条究竟要告诉他什么。  
这很奇怪，非常奇怪。他在二十多年的生命里，一直竭力避免思考这个问题，他以为他是不想知道答案的。但是现在他明白了，他逃避的不是答案，而是自己竟然如此渴望本身，他不能容忍自己执着于一件这样没有结果的事；又或许他一直隐隐有着预感，只是从来不愿承认。  
“所以，‘杰诺娃’是具从大空洞挖出来的尸体？”  
“您不能这么说，她是您的母亲。”  
“我对‘母亲’的生物学定义还是很明确的。”萨菲罗斯嗤笑了声，既不否认也不接受。  
这让他想起，自己小时候，还在接受基础学科教育的时候。很奇怪吧，英雄也是从一个一无所知的孩子长大的？在提及克隆那一章时，讲述了“遗传物质——卵细胞——胚胎植入”的流程，他现在觉得，自己和书上那头绵羊竟有几分相似。  
这个小小的联想令他笑起来，抬头便看见爱丽丝畏缩的脸。  
“你在害怕吗？”他柔声问道。  
当然得不到回答。  
真是可笑，有什么好否认的呢？他是用尸体做出来的怪物，他的血液里流动着畸形的、令人作呕的遗传因子——无论宝条如何赞叹，依旧无法掩盖这一肮脏的事实，充满讽刺的、扭曲的“神明”。而自己竟然一直自不量力地、徒劳地试图把自己伪装成一个人类？在明明有着如此可怕的鸿沟的前提下？在他们眼里，自己这番惺惺作态是否可笑至极？  
但是说实话，萨菲罗斯并不是很在乎这个。  
他只是沉浸在一种很微妙的感觉中，既不是愤怒，也不是痛苦，就只是……只是无所谓。真相令他的头脑一片空白，也许空白持续了很长时间，几分钟，几小时，几天？然后一瞬间，世界豁然开朗。当他终于明白自己的存在，他在这个世界处于什么位置，又要以什么样的姿态回报这个世界——一切开始以一种崭新的面貌展现在他面前，一直以来被压抑的黑暗骤然释放。  
它们一直都在，真的，为什么他一直视而不见？  
他不是人类，他不需要在意人类的看法，他只要是他自己就够了。这个想法令雀跃充满了他的心，取代了一切情感。  
他是萨菲罗斯。这就是一切。

有什么东西硌着他，恼人地彰显它的存在  
萨菲罗斯合上资料，从裤袋里摸出了那只PHS。潜入时他关了机，但他还是习惯性地打开，看看有什么新的消息，尽管地下并没有多少信号。这种举动更接近一种玩弄，以一种全新的视角，审视被他抛弃的过往。  
杰内西斯快把他的PHS打爆了，他能看到那些未接来电，却无法得知里头的留言信息。也许他会通知安吉尔？然后让那些沉在水下的暗礁浮现？说实话，萨菲罗斯并不在乎了，他甚至不能理解，为什么自己曾经想要瞒着他们？这是值得隐瞒的事吗？  
他们之间的关系会以一种恐怖的速度崩坏，但说到底，这不重要。关系只不过是人类所需要的、彼此束缚以维持社会稳定的存在，脱离了人类而言毫无意义。  
他继续往下翻着，一些拉扎德的任务列表，宝条的实验通知，卢法斯的聚会邀请倒没了，尽管他曾经热衷此道。再往下是杰内西斯锲而不舍的骚扰，大部分关于战斗，还有一点点阅读心得之类的……这个人总是这么烦的吗？还有一些安吉尔的问候，几人小聚的时间地点……扎克斯还冒失地发了一些节日祝福之类的，生怕别人不知道他是群发。蠢透了。  
萨菲罗斯不知道，有那么一瞬间，一点能被称之为柔软的情绪划过他的脸庞，旋即被扭曲取代。那是潜移默化的、经年累月的影响，一点一点将他蚕食，从里到外，早已融为一体。在他所不知道的时候，由那么多人为他汇聚的、小小的奇迹。  
他极力否认却又真实存在的，软弱的人性。

“这就是宝条所期待的？”萨菲罗斯似笑非笑地望着罗瑟，“利用克劳德将我吸引过来，然后等着我放飞自我，报复世界？”他叹了口气，“说实话，这对他而言哪怕有一点好处吗？”  
“我不明白……？”  
“噢，没关系，这不重要。你不用明白。”  
他没有动摇，或者想回到过去，不曾知晓一切的日子；恰恰相反，他很满意现在的状况。只是忽然的，得到了一种新的思路。他一直活在宝条的掌控中，尽管他厌恶这个事实；那么无论如何，他不会向宝条妥协的——他受够了被操纵的人生，他永远也不会变成他期待的那样——这种复仇是多么甜美而诱人。  
简直迫不及待了。  
“好了。现在告诉我，克劳德在哪？”  
爱丽丝猛地抬起头，眼中闪烁着难以置信的泪花，她本已经绝望了。  
罗瑟迟疑了。  
“他是我的东西。”瞳孔缩成狭细的一线，妖异的绿色纹路在眼眸中绽放。罗瑟颤抖着膝盖，几乎要因为本能跪下。萨菲罗斯微笑着告诉她，带着不容抗拒的压迫，“我能并且我会得到他。这是既定事实，没有任何人能改变，明白了吗？”

 

萨菲罗斯。  
他悄悄念着。  
他要融化了。四肢、内脏、脑子，正尖叫着逃离身体。剧烈的呕吐感贯穿脊髓，变成一阵接连不断的痉挛，又慢慢地、只剩下模糊的钝痛。  
他在这里吗？这真是个奇怪的想法。构成他的部分，来自食物、水、空气，魔晄，也曾是别人的一部分；甚至不属于他们的星球，而是来自遥远的、歌唱的群星之间。每个人都不是自己，不是最初的那个，那么……所有的“自己”都去哪了？  
气泡黏附在睫毛上，眨了一下，又破碎地飘散开了。眼前绿茫茫的一片，什么都看不见。  
萨菲罗斯。  
他又重复了一遍，勾起一个小小的笑容。他不会忘记的。  
五年。忍受了这样的实验足足五年，他远比那个疯子所能想象的要强大，也远超自己所以为的。那些拙劣的酷刑，粗浅的洗脑根本不值一提，他曾因此破碎，但也仅此而已。宝条对他所做的一切——不断稀释他、摧毁他——只是让他重新抓紧了核心，除此之外无坚不摧。  
萨菲罗斯。  
他必须向宝条证明这一点：他比萨菲罗斯更有价值，他才是值得更多关注的实验对象，而非一块无用的垫脚石。唯有如此，宝条才会放开对萨菲罗斯的控制——能让女儿杀死父亲，也能让制止高傲的英雄向他复仇。他不知道这一切是如何办到的，但是他知道宝条能这么做，并且一定能做到，哪怕死亡也不能阻止这个事实。这是唯一的机会，宝条会因放松警惕相信他所说的，并且他尚能说出那句话。  
而这一切只是因为，他不能相信萨菲罗斯；在发生了那些后，在陪伴那人如此之久后。他真的很想相信他，可是做不到。他没有办法。罪恶感令他虚弱地蜷缩，竭力逃避四面八方灼烧的魔晄。  
他呼唤着他，即使无人回应，依旧一遍一遍地呼唤。  
萨——菲——罗——斯——  
魔晄轻轻摇动。像是被从温暖的子宫中剥离，空气逐渐刺痛了裸露的皮肤，他跌落在冷硬的金属上，手肘撞上玻璃。门被打开了。他开始呛咳，一洼又一洼剧毒的液体痉挛着从口鼻涌出，空气里只剩刺鼻的酸蚀味。  
有什么人在触碰他。  
他向光源伸出手，在被送往下一个刑场之前，竭尽全力抓住对方。   
“宝条……我会向你证明的……”  
“我才是正确的……比萨菲罗斯更为卓越……并且取而代之……”  
“……你所创造的萨菲罗斯，不过是个可悲错误。”

他说出口了吗？宝条听到了吗？四周只有一片死一样的寂静，安静的呼吸声徘徊在他的耳边。然后轻轻地，一双手拍打着他的脸颊。  
“醒醒，嗯？醒醒，克劳德。”  
他在恐惧中睁大眼，试图聚焦，模模糊糊的银色光影照亮他的世界。萨菲罗斯不会出现在这里，而他也没有将那些可怕的话说出口，一切都是幻觉，只是他在无尽折磨中的一点妄想。  
噢不。  
不——

他的英雄来救他了。

“我——！”  
他真的说出口了吗？他听到了吗？他不是这个意思，见鬼见鬼见鬼，萨菲罗斯不会那么愚蠢的对吗？他会相信他的解释的，他一直相信他的，不是吗？  
“嘘。”萨菲罗斯不失强硬地制止了更多的话语，“你太虚弱了。”他温柔地替他揩去脸上湿漉漉的魔晄，又慢慢梳理打结的金发，喟叹听起来竟有几分满足，“太好了，你还活着。”  
绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地注视萨菲罗斯，英挺的五官在视野中慢慢清晰，嘴角柔软的笑意渐渐放松了紧绷的心弦。他试探性地、又迫不及待地抓紧萨菲罗斯，沉浸在这个过分美好的幻象里。  
不知为何，泪水渐渐盈满了眼眶。  
“爱丽丝，你来照看他一下。”萨菲罗斯放下他。当发觉手仍顽固地黏在自己身上时，又轻笑了一声，慢慢拨开了。  
“过来。他状况不太好。”萨菲罗斯又说。  
犹豫只持续了一瞬，爱丽丝点头，在克劳德身边跪下。这一切简直像梦一样，在他孤立无援的时候，在一丁点儿希望都看不到的时候，神明忽然说要有光，然后照亮了他的整个世界。啊……那双湖绿色的眼睛……她是那么的美丽……可是为什么饱含泪水……？一滴，两滴，落在他的额头上，带着令人迷醉的温暖。  
幸福就像棉花一样，即使小心翼翼地触碰，也会因为太过美好而受伤。  
“只是一场梦而已。”令人心碎的微笑，她伸出手，盖住了他被光线刺痛的双眼，世界陷入一片舒适的漆黑，“噩梦总会过去的，克劳德。”  
声音戛然而止，空间里只余一片空洞的死寂。那只手开始颤抖，更多的液体滴在他的身上，渐渐地血流如注。她没有发出一点声音，只是呼吸，呼——吸——。当萨菲罗斯毫无怜悯地拔出正宗时，她脱力地向后倒去，胸口绽开大片血红的花，转眼便枯萎凋零。  
“啊——”哀嚎支离破碎，最终变成了地狱般的惨叫，“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

 

萨菲罗斯爱死了这绝望的声音。  
哭泣的双眼，颤抖的嘴唇，还有如此炫目的憎恨闪烁，令他无法抑制地兴奋。他捧起少年的脸，热烈地亲吻下去；唇舌相接，肆意地翻搅着柔软的舌头与上颚，分离时血混杂着黑色的污秽溢了出来。  
完全不够，浅尝辄止的接触点燃了更多的渴望，他抓紧金发，强迫少年仰着头，细致而折磨地啃咬他的喉咙。当品尝来到胸膛时，过分粗暴的吸吮令少年颤栗着推阻，但这只是让萨菲罗斯得到了更多的愉悦。他按住克劳德的后颈将他压在地上，脸颊亲密地贴合着血泊，那是爱丽丝的血，意识到这点的少年挣扎起来。  
“她在看你呢。”他在他耳边恶意地说道。  
然后，萨菲罗斯毫无准备地进入了他的身体。  
“唔——！”  
极致的痛苦令少年失神地睁大双眼，惨叫被扼在喉头，受不了地痉挛起来。没有给他喘息的机会，萨菲罗斯钳紧他的髋部，残忍地开始进出，一下又一下。他占有克劳德，赋予他痛楚，让他流血，这个事实给予了萨菲罗斯莫大的满足。尽管这个过程令他自己也有点疼，但是根本无关紧要，并且，很快就只剩下温暖的包裹与支配的快感。  
黑色的痕迹以肉眼可见的速度扩展，弥散如同闪烁的星云。现在萨菲罗斯知道了，这是杰诺娃的痕迹，也是自己的痕迹。为什么他以前不这么做呢？在克劳德身上留下自己的烙印，这件事是如此纯粹而美好，令人心生喜悦。  
萨菲罗斯注意到，少年正颤抖着向爱丽丝伸出手，魔法的光芒在他指尖闪烁。  
噢。原来如此。萨菲罗斯想起了盖亚绝壁，虽然曾经很在意，但是现在也就只有淡淡了然之感。他冷眼旁观，任凭克劳德在破碎的间隙里凝聚力量。当治愈快要成功时，萨菲罗斯才按住他的手，手指扣进他的指间，牢牢地锁死在一寸之遥的天堑边。  
“求我。”萨菲罗斯爱怜地吻着他的耳廓。  
“求、求你……唔啊……啊啊啊……”  
“继续。”他惬意地给自己找着乐子，像猫戏耍着猎物，在绝望中给予一点毫无意义的希望。  
“对不起……啊……是……是我的错……啊啊……萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯……”  
“我喜欢你呼唤我的名字。”萨菲罗斯低低地笑着，松开了钳制，这其实根本不用花多少力气。“你是我的东西，你的一切都由我掌控，除此之外你什么也不能做。”当克劳德终于够到爱丽丝时，萨菲罗斯发出一声愉悦至极的嘲笑，忽然将少年抱坐在自己身上，更深地贯穿了他。  
“呀啊啊啊——！！！”  
再一次，他真的、真的太喜欢这惨叫了。  
“——作为奖励，我允许你看着她死去。”

 

“真难堪啊。”  
萨菲罗斯凝视自己的杰作。已经被侵蚀得不成样子的身体，被混杂的液体所玷污，奄奄一息地匍匐在脚边。他想，他喜欢那种眼神，空洞的、只能映照着他的身影的，仅属于他的。但是很快，他又觉得一切都索然无味，急遽扩大的空虚占据了他，迫切地需要什么来填满。他不知道那是什么，有点像饥饿，从胃里升腾到心脏；他需要更多，更多，他必须找寻到饱足之物。  
“我不会杀你的。”萨菲罗斯告诉他，他确信他能听到，“那对我而言没有意义——因为我已经不需要你了。”  
他跨过克劳德，头也不回地离开了。

“萨菲……罗斯……”  
他嗡动嘴唇，最后一次吐出这个名字，一些画面和光影闪过，又像海浪抛起的泡沫，转瞬即逝。思维变得麻痹而慵懒，什么也看不见，什么也听不到，只能慢慢沉入黑暗深处，那里永恒的静谧与休憩正在迎接他。  
实验室深处的指示灯闪烁了一下，由绿转黄，进入了待机模式。密码锁闪过海量的数字，几次变换后，滴答一声弹开，深渊的大门渐渐向他敞开。  
哭泣声穿透黑暗的帷幕，落在他的心尖上。  
“救……请救救他……”  
他不知道自己为什么这么做，他已经不想动了，任何动作都会让他支离破碎。但是他慢慢地爬着，在金属的地板上拖曳出一道长长的污痕，徒劳地、无望地爬向声音的源头。好怀念啊……温柔的、令他落泪的声音。他想起热水咕噜咕噜翻腾在水壶里，鸡蛋敲在碗沿被打开，端上桌的小锅冒着蒸汽；当沾着泥泞的靴子踩上地板时，责骂总是不绝于耳……

湿漉漉的银发垂落，带着陈腐的、血腥的气味，密不透风地缠绕他周围。克劳德抬起头，怔怔地注视着从玻璃槽里跌落的女人。她那么美……即使肢体被分割……被冰冷的管道所牵拉……可她真的美得令人窒息……  
他无法控制地、困惑不已地向她伸出双手，触碰她冰冷而僵硬的肌肤。蠕动的触手猛地插进他的身体，皮肤上暴起扭动的青筋，它们沿着肌肉、血管、内脏不断深入，将他撕碎又重新拼合，最终完全占据。模糊的刺痛转瞬即逝，他睁大眼，一片朦胧而柔和的白光中，女人向他张开怀抱。  
“妈……妈……？”

 

“嗯，欢迎回家。”


	29. 神与人（上）

那是一种本能的、生理上的厌恶。  
萨菲罗斯停下脚步，回望地下研究所，里头发生了一些他没有预见的变化。克劳德？他还能做什么？抱着戏谑的心态，萨菲罗斯不紧不慢往回走。地下特种兵审慎地注视他，不明白将军为何去而复返；这也意味着，萨菲罗斯所感觉到的变化并未被察觉。有趣。  
他回到实验室里，爱丽丝任躺在那，散落的长发让她看起来更像个美丽的人偶。不打算投以更多视线，萨菲罗斯凝视着地上的拖痕，快步跟上，一直走到实验室的尽头。他竟没注意到这里还有扇门。当他想要走进去时，半透明的虚拟投影阻挡在他身前。  
露克蕾西娅。  
萨菲罗斯撞碎他，就像孩童碾死一只蚂蚁，甚至不能带来一丝波澜。露克蕾西娅怔怔地站着，忽然又闪现到他跟前，光粒再次四散飘零，再闪现……她急切地想说点什么，但是瞧见萨菲罗斯不耐烦的漠视时，又不知怎么开口。  
“萨菲罗斯……”  
“杰诺娃比你更像个母亲。”萨菲罗斯不想听她那些无聊的把戏。他不擅长建立关系，但是他知道怎样最快地破坏它们。“她给了我生存的力量，你呢？除了子宫还提供了什么？”  
“我……”声音变了，夹杂着无助的呜咽，“我……我很抱歉……”她后退了一些，慢慢透明了，“可是我想让你知道……我爱你。”  
“爱？”  
这个词让萨菲罗斯停下脚步。  
现在他拥有了母亲，也许还是两个。这个事实为何如此令人发笑？在他需要母亲的时候，他渴望的是保护，是安抚，是拯救，是希望；当他成长得足以保护自己时，他只剩下好奇与探寻，对那曾让他有一瞬颤栗的情绪。但是现在，如她所言，他拥有它了，为人所爱了……这有什么意义吗？  
他有点失望，只是有点。他其实快忘了有这回事。  
“我不知道你是否有什么误解，女士。”他不相信言语，也不相信行动。他什么都不信。“不过你可以带着你廉价的爱滚了。”  
小小的胜利并未让萨菲罗斯感到快慰。他站了一会，确定那个碍事的东西已经消失，这里重新属于他之后，这才再次迈开步伐。当他步入密室，看清里头的景象时，一种难以言喻的颤栗顺着脊椎爬上后颈，将他钉在原地动弹不得。  
太恶心了。  
他在实验室里曾面对无数怪物，当然，现在想来，自己也并没有好到哪里去；但是他知道它们只是核酸与蛋白质，撇开外观不谈，本质上与一切生物并无差别。但是眼前的这个——该如何称呼？肉瘤？——如果只是肉瘤，还算不上什么；但是它上面扭曲地生长着稀疏的毛发、零散的牙齿，畸形的骨骼与内脏间或突出表面。那看起来就像……就像一个人被粗暴地拆开，然后胡乱地拼凑在一起，恶心得近乎冲击。  
萨菲罗斯靠近它，发现银发之间夹杂着小撮的金色。他后退了一步，四下张望，实验室里空荡荡的，没有一丝生命的迹象。所以，就是这个了，他接受了现实。无言地轻轻触碰蠕动的肉球，黏滑的，温暖的，湿润的；萨菲罗斯莫名笑起来。  
他知道发生了什么，并且因此感到异样的满足。  
“这是你所希望的，对吗？变成和我一样的怪物，如此恶心，如此丑陋……再合适不过，不是吗？”

变故突生。  
黑色的雾气旋涡般笼罩了整个实验室，浓稠得几乎滴出墨汁来。萨菲罗斯后退了一些，不知道出于什么心理，他没有马上进行攻击或者驱散这诡异的雾气；他只是静静地旁观，甚至有点期待克劳德从阴影中再临，咆哮着向他复仇。  
强烈的厌恶感在心头翻搅，无法控制的不安慢慢化开。  
不安，他？  
肉瘤如同心跳一样搏动着，扑通、扑通。直到某一刻，血液破体而出，肆意而狂乱地伸展开！晶莹洁白的骨骼咯咯生长着，速度之快以致能听到不断破碎与再生的交响；肌肉和血管飞速附着其上，锃亮的黑羽摇曳着冒出，最终密密地交织成漆黑的羽翼。  
外层的包囊以肉眼可见的速度枯萎，化成一滩恶臭的脓水，赤裸的双足踩在上面，却不沾一丝污秽。像是黑暗时代绘在圣堂的壁画，被羽翼所包裹，洁白莹润的肉体若隐若现，美丽的银发散发着淡淡辉芒，半阖的眼中神性流转。肌肉轻轻颤动紧绷，如同神明第一次以肉体行走于人世，当祂开始呼吸时，连呼吸都那么的神圣不可侵犯。  
一切都在悄无声息的静谧中发生，萨菲罗斯无法发出声音，他的心沉了下去，仿佛破开了一个口，有什么东西永远地从那里流走。他不知道那是什么感觉，前所未有，无法形容，就只是……只是难以忍受。  
沉睡的神祇睁开双眼，嘴角微翘，与萨菲罗斯对上视线。

众神恩宠，光辉荣耀。  
他是另一个萨菲罗斯。

“这可真是……别开生面。”  
片翼天使向萨菲罗斯走来，一步一步，污秽如红海之水分开，为他让开道路。乌黑的角质渐渐淅出，包裹在那具过于阳刚完美的身体上，融合生长成与萨菲罗斯一模一样的大衣，让彼此看起来就是另一个自己。萨菲罗斯的心脏剧烈跳动着，因为骤然降临在身上的压迫感，不自觉地握紧正宗。  
空气压缩成极致的一点，时空扭曲地延伸——旋即尖锐地爆开！  
剧烈的气流爆鸣着撞向墙壁，脆弱的钢铁像布条般在可怖的尖叫中翻卷，扭曲成绽开的钢花。萨菲罗斯几乎感觉不到握着正宗的双手，巨大的冲击下撕裂的虎口喷着血，滴滴答答溅落在地上。他们对峙着，破碎的灯光稀稀拉拉洒下，片翼天使审视他年轻的脸，凉薄地弯起嘴角，似有不屑。  
这副表情，萨菲罗斯再熟悉不过。  
“你是……什么东西！”  
一个交错分开，萨菲罗斯重新保持防守的势态。防守。握刀的手仍在颤抖，尚未从冲击中恢复，但是更无法平复的是震撼的内心。他紧盯从容不迫的天使，对方平稳地持着另一把正宗，耀眼的青光灼烧在眼中，似从地狱前来的复仇的堕天使，要让整个世界焚烧殆尽。  
“你再清楚不过了，不是吗？”似笑非笑，“另一个我。”  
“克劳德呢？”  
“他属于我了。”片翼天使抚上自己的胸口，眼神温柔而缱绻。他再次看向萨菲罗斯，说不上赞叹还是讽刺，“我该感谢你的。但是为什么？我曾无数次尝试，为什么最后是你？”——什么意思？萨菲罗斯扛下又一次剧烈的突击，整个人倒射出去，穿透了层层幕墙。“为什么是对一切都一无所知的你？”  
至少……对方并没有看起来那么游刃有余……萨菲罗斯啐掉一口血，满嘴的腥味。他的肺在冲击中受伤了，但是身体开始习惯过快过激的战斗节奏。正宗精确格挡住紧接而来的劈砍，一斜卸力后飞快后撤，拉开二人的距离。  
他们已经来到外围地区，却没有任何支援。地下军团的特种兵们被支配了，如同断了线的傀儡般站着，诡异地见证这场战斗。  
交战对双方而言都是别扭的，惯用左手的敌人生平仅见；但是适应的速度更快，刀光剑影眨眼之间，背景在余光中模糊成虚影一片。他们太过熟悉彼此，正宗与正宗碰撞，斜斜错开时擦出大片刺眼的火花；银光闪过，两柄野太刀划开完美对称的扇形，旋即以更为刁钻的角度相撞！  
脚下碎石被冲劲震得飞溅。又一次绞在一起的对峙，双方死死锁在一起。萨菲罗斯咬牙，“克劳德在哪？”  
“我不记得曾像你这么难堪，像个被抢走糖果的孩子，只会怯懦而无能地哭喊。”  
片翼天使借力向后弹去，轻盈地跃上建筑物，腾转挪移升至高处。萨菲罗斯追了过去。“需要我送你点什么补偿吗？——你最喜欢的绝望？”成吨的石钟乳轰然砸下，避之不及的地下特种兵被巨石的潮涌碾成了污泥。浩大声势在空旷的洞穴中不断回响放大，一时之间只余烟尘与嗡鸣的余韵。  
一线闪耀——！  
萨菲罗斯划破重重烟幕，正宗自下而上猛地挑出，进攻路线不出意料再次被截断。片翼天使刻意退让着，游走着，像是戏耍老鼠的猫，只是在等待玩腻了进食的时刻。  
“我知道你在想什么。我比这个世界上的任何人都要了解你。”他自顾自地说，因萨菲罗斯的愤怒而怜悯，又变作尖锐的嘲弄。“所以你简直让我恶心。既然决定了舍弃一切，为什么不更干脆些？你还在留恋什么毫无意义的东西？”  
“这就是全部了？”架开刺向脖颈的一击，萨菲罗斯与对方一道疾速坠落，在崩落的碎石间偶尔落脚。“沉溺于虚假的幻象，不敢亲自面对我吗，克劳德！”  
“……虚假？”又是一阵轻笑，“你是这么想的吗？”  
再一次的兵刃相接，天使猛地舒展偌大的羽翼借力，黑羽纷纷扬扬。那片翅膀竟然不是单纯的附属物！萨菲罗斯感受到一股难以抗拒的斥力，一个失误下腾空了半秒。致命的半秒。刀尖刺进了肩膀，在他能够回击之前猛地一甩，重重地嵌进了岩壁中，血雨淅沥沥洒了一路。刚要抬手追击便紧随其后，银光缭乱，极速的八刀被压缩在一瞬，忽的炸开一团蓬松的血雾！  
血水顺着岩壁慢慢流了下来。  
萨菲罗斯狼狈不堪地喘息着，泛着泡沫的血哽沫在喉头。他在那狂暴的攻势中勉强避开要害，却不可避免地遭到重挫，到处都灼烧般剧痛着，眼前昏黑一片。但是他抬头，前所未有的不甘在眼中翻搅。他可以失败……他失败过……但那个人不能是自己！  
“感受到这痛楚的真实了吗？”靴子碾上萨菲罗斯正要挥动正宗的手，对方并没有忘记，同样长度的武器对双方而言都是威胁，“不必不甘，能战胜萨菲罗斯的只有萨菲罗斯本身，于你而言亦是荣耀。”  
“你究竟……是谁……？”  
“你不知道杰诺娃的拟态能力吗？这是克劳德最为信赖的存在，是绝望中唯一的救赎，所他选择了萨菲罗斯。”恶趣味的微笑，当萨菲罗斯难以置信地睁大双眼时，他又忽然耸肩，“开玩笑的，我就是我。那是一个非常久远的故事……不过我没有向你说明的义务。”  
“你只需要怀抱这样一个事实死去：克劳德是我的人偶，当他注视你时，不过是注视我的影子。我可以操纵他，刺痛他，撕碎他……我可以对他做任何我想做的事——但是那牧羊人的权柄不属于你，从不。”  
正宗抵上萨菲罗斯的脖颈，一点一点没入——

“你杀了她？”惊讶地转头，刀尖亦随之离开，“不得不说做的不错，值得称赞。但是没有补刀却是个坏习惯。”  
片翼天使丢下萨菲罗斯，仿佛认为那是个不值一提的小人物，或者一个濒死的古代种远比萨菲罗斯更具威胁。他凝视碎石中静静绽放的死亡之花，弯下腰，无限爱怜地抚触碰冰冷的脸颊。正宗被缓缓插入她的胸膛，再一次地，重叠在最初的伤口上。  
苍茫的雾气四溢着散开，冰霜凝结在她柔美的眉宇，直到被一片银白所覆盖。片翼天使松开正宗，让它停留在古代种的胸膛。  
然后，他仿佛忘记了萨菲罗斯的存在，扬起了羽翼。  
“你要做什么——”萨菲罗斯从岩壁跌落，沉重地砸进地面。他很快站起来，正宗撑着他的身体，摇摇欲坠，伤口却正快速地恢复。  
“你听不见吗？”片翼天使向上方伸出手，能量凝聚在掌心，绽出耀眼的光芒，随后世界融化成纯白的一片。当漆黑重回视野，偌大的空洞透下清亮的天光，片翼天使站在其中，宛如圣洁的天神。“群星在呼唤。这颗星球只是无数星辰中渺小的沙粒，微不足道，毫无意义。唯有在宇宙静谧的黑暗中，才有永恒的存在。”像是想起什么有趣的事，他的轻轻笑着，“我要以星球为舟，航向永恒的黑暗。那会是只属于我们的、没有终点的旅程，从此再也不会分开。”  
“克劳德会如何？”  
微翘的嘴角慢慢压下。  
片翼天使再次凝视萨菲罗斯的脸。那是一张满是血污、狼狈不堪的脸，比自己稍微年轻，在他看来甚至有些幼稚。心生厌恶。但是这样的萨菲罗斯征服了克劳德，他的克劳德，令他绝望，令他破碎。为什么会是他？  
“知道你为何失败吗？”他傲慢地扬起眉梢，“我是萨菲罗斯，是神性之流出，而你只是人。你痛苦，你愤怒，你憎恨，你的眼中甚至流露着迷惘，你像个人类一样软弱无能；这就是为什么你永远只能仰望我，看着我夺走一切。”  
“克劳德会如何！”  
“那取决于你，萨菲罗斯。”一阵振翅，天使升向明亮的天空，声音回荡在空旷的洞穴里，“舍弃更多，然后亲自来见证吧。”  
而萨菲罗斯，留在了地狱。

 

当安吉尔抵达战场时，被眼前的这一幕深深地震撼了：萨菲罗斯悬在米德加的顶点，伸展着黑色的片翼，风暴应他召唤而生，不详的漆黑急遽笼罩了庞大的城市，一直延伸向遥远的天际。当他打算进一步行动时，忽然感受到一股难以言喻的压力，逼迫得他几乎动弹不得。当他回头，发现特种兵们诡异地站在原地，狭细的瞳孔敬畏地凝视上空。  
“萨菲罗斯！”他咬牙挤出几个音节，膝盖几乎打着颤儿要跪下。内脏在挤压中扭曲，大脑中无数声音在窃窃私语，搅得他几欲作呕。“你做了什么，萨菲罗斯！”  
“那不是我。”  
冷淡的声音像一盆冰水，醍醐灌顶，透彻心扉。安吉尔打了个冷颤，发现萨菲罗斯站在他的身边，没有奇怪的翅膀，但是浑身破破烂烂，美丽的银发被血浸透打着结，黯淡不已。有那么一瞬间，安吉尔觉得萨菲罗斯看起来好像和平时不大一样，说不上来，就是更陌生了。但是比起上面那个，也是多大的问题……不知道是不是错觉，自从萨菲罗斯出现在这里，一直压迫在安吉尔肩头的压力减轻了许多。  
“他是什么东西？能让你弄成这个样子？”安吉尔问。  
萨菲罗斯沉默不语。  
“他为什么和你长得一模一样？”安吉尔又问。  
“所以，”安吉尔近乎绝望地问他，自打和吉莉安对峙过后的痛苦汹涌而出，再也没有办法强作镇定，“他是和我们一样的实验品……对吗？”就像恳求萨菲罗斯给他一个否定的答案，但是，神罗的英雄、冠冕上的珍珠，只是无动于衷地看着他，既不肯定也不否定。“你们都知道了？只有我被蒙在鼓里……？”  
这比事实本身更叫他难以接受。  
“我们也会变成那样吗？他，还有他们——”安吉尔指着那些一动不动的傀儡。就在几分钟之前，他们还是活生生的人，是下属，是同伴，是朋友。“很快就会变成一样的怪物？”  
萨菲罗斯摇头。  
摇头又是什么意思？把话说清楚有那么难吗？安吉尔简直要崩溃了，他什么都不想思考，也不想做任何事，再想下去会疯的。他只想马上从这里逃走，无论逃去哪，只要不再面对任何他所熟悉的一切。  
但是他低头，看见城市正因方才的冲击陷入火海之中。那火可真大啊，亮金色与浓烟滚作一团翻涌着，他仿佛听见无数惨烈的哀嚎，怨恨的灵魂正徘徊在米德加的天空。他要对眼前正在发生的一切熟视无睹吗？当克劳德回到家，发现一切不复存在后，又会是什么表情？  
“你还站在这里做什么，英雄？”安吉尔惨然一笑，率先冲了上去。  
“安吉尔，他是——！”制止的声音被遥遥甩在身后。  
直剑轻易刺进了片翼天使的胸膛，二人重重地坠落在神罗大厦的顶端，冲击砸出巨大的凹陷。顺利得出乎意料，安吉尔想，也许方才萨菲罗斯已经消耗了这东西太多的体力。这样自己就不能战死在这里了，真是遗憾。  
他松开握剑的手，撑起身体，愣住了。  
然后肉眼可见的、剧烈地颤抖起来。  
金发的孩子难以置信地看着他，抓着安吉尔的衣领，拼命地抓着。他张开口，似乎想说些什么，但是大片大片的鲜血涌了出来，绿色的双眼满溢痛苦。安吉尔不知所措地想拔剑，又惊觉不能这么做，只能惶然地、恐惧地试图捂住流血的伤口，试图阻止生命在手下流逝。  
“为什么……安吉尔……为什么……”  
眼泪刺痛了安吉尔。他让他哭泣了？他亲手把他给……？  
神啊——萨菲罗斯的意思是——是——  
他是克劳德。

后背一阵巨大的拉力。回过神来时安吉尔已经被萨菲罗斯拽离大厦，落在旁边的建筑上。他要回去，被萨菲罗斯死死地摁在地上，青筋暴起、目眦欲裂。“放开！萨菲罗斯！你早知道了是吗！！！”  
“你看清楚！”萨菲罗斯狠狠地把他的头嗑在地上，然后慢慢松开。  
鲜血流进眼睛，视野赤红一片。安吉尔哼哧哼哧挣扎着，萨菲罗斯锁得太紧，没给他一点挣脱的机会。但是渐渐地，他不动了。因为克劳德抓着直剑，那柄钉在地里的直剑，轻松至极地从胸膛拔出。血一下喷得很高，但是很快地，伤口几乎是马上愈合了，只留下士兵制服上狭细的破口。  
“他不是……他不是……”简直欣喜若狂，欣喜中却是无法掩饰的恐惧，“萨菲罗斯，他不是克劳德，只是个怪物对吗？告诉我他不是？”  
“……”  
“萨菲罗斯！”  
萨菲罗斯避开视线。安吉尔一下笑出了声，异常荒诞地，他也不知道为什么。也许因为生平仅见，英雄萨菲罗斯退缩了，这可真是稀奇。然后他笑不出来了，都不晓得是愤怒还是痛苦，所有情绪乱糟糟拧成一团，无从分辨。  
“安吉尔，”克劳德在朝他们微笑，直剑被一阵青色的火焰灼烧；火光褪去，变成了一柄古怪的大剑。他炫耀般朝他挥舞大剑，像个等待表扬的孩子，“我能够拎起破坏剑了。”他又小心翼翼地瞧他，生怕做错了什么的样子，“你会为我骄傲的，对吗？”  
“我——”安吉尔的视线模糊一片，“我——”那些关于战争的胡思乱想，一次又一次让良心饱受折磨的自我诘问，忽然就变成了现实。他知道他们这种人没有善终的，总有一天会有报应降临，而他应当欣然接受。但不是这样的。不能以这种方式。在他不知道的时候……他的孩子怎么了……变成了什么……？  
带他进入军队，北境之地冰释前嫌的拥抱，在米德加建立了新家，告别母亲时的承诺……还有一切尚未开始的最初，被那双充满希望的眼睛所凝视。所有的的所有，到头来竟然都是错误吗？  
“是我努力得不够吗？”克劳德腾空而起，安吉尔茫然地注视他，一动不动。  
“别发呆！”  
正宗抗下巨剑冲击的劈砍，隔着萨菲罗斯，克劳德纯真的笑容变得愉悦而扭曲，“你想看更多吗，安吉尔？”  
第二柄剑从大剑中分离出来，无声地、迅猛地刺向萨菲罗斯的胸膛；正宗以不可思议的角度倾斜，架住了这致命的偷袭。但这只是虚晃一招。细剑脱手的瞬间，第三把副刀弹了出来，半空接住，然后行云流水般划向暴露出来的脖颈——  
破坏剑竖亘在刀刃与萨菲罗斯之间，牢牢地护住了脆弱的要害。萨菲罗斯趁势将克劳德甩出去，戒备地看着他翻了个圈，重新在空中稳住身形，居高临下地俯视他们。  
破坏剑沉甸甸地垂着。以前有这么重吗？几乎要拿不住了。  
“你承诺过会永远在我身边的。”克劳德柔声蛊惑道，漆黑的羽翼在他背后扇动，“只要我需要……你就会一直……一直……”他向安吉尔伸出手，饱含期待。他祈盼的眼神是那么柔软美好，就像多年以前男孩擦干眼泪向他敞开心扉。“如果你失去了生存的意义，就为我而活；不再思考那些令人痛苦的事，和我在一起，直到永远。”  
安吉尔瑟缩了一下。“现在停止还来得及，克劳德。回到我身边。”  
一丝类似伤痛的痕迹闪过，转瞬即逝，“在这颗罪恶的星球和我之间，你选择了星球？”  
『你觉得在杰内西斯和你之间，我一定会选择杰内西斯，是吗？』  
“我总是要选择正义的。”  
『你会选择正义的那个。』  
“正义就是放弃我吗？”  
『不要放弃我，求你了。』  
“克劳德。”安吉尔举起剑。握剑的手很稳，已经下定了决心；与之截然相反的是男人的表情，坚毅的面庞被绝望所覆盖，在杀死克劳德以前，他自己一定已经先死了。“原谅我……请原谅我……我没有办法……”

『我只是……没办法让你做出选择。』

“……你还真是个无趣的男人。”  
片翼将他包绕，再度舒展时，只剩萨菲罗斯的模样。如果不能动摇安吉尔，那副不成熟的姿态是没有意义的。这多少让安吉尔松了口气，心里的刺痛却没有减少半分。盖亚啊，他仍奢望着只是一场噩梦；当他醒来，一切如旧。  
“萨菲罗斯，帮我。”他不想管其他事了。母亲的欺骗、神罗的背叛、同伴的异状，还有对自己被颠覆的人生的愤怒与绝望，统统不再重要。唯有一件事，他必须做到，不允许任何失败的可能。“我不知道你在动摇什么，但是现在，我要把克劳德夺回来。”

片翼天使嘲弄地眯起双眼，随意地挥动大剑，十字裂纹绽开在神罗大厦顶端。一阵巨响，建筑如瀑布般轰然倾泻，裹挟雷霆万钧之势朝他们扑来！渺小的身影顷刻被奔腾的洪流淹没，却又势不可挡地逆流而上，迎向恐怖与绝望的象征。  
破坏剑与正宗同时被分开的两把剑架住了，对方嘴角咧开一个危险的弧度，忽然收拢羽翼，径直向下坠去。他们一并坠落，在引力的牵引下越来越快，呼啸的风撕裂身体，天空被拉扯成虚晃的残影，极速地消失在视野中。  
兵刃交接不绝于耳，令人眼花缭乱的光弧闪烁不断。太快、太快，眼睛甚至跟不上身体反射的动作，连呼吸的余裕都被剥夺。安吉尔咬紧牙关，喉咙发紧，看起来竟像是勉力招架而非主动进攻。对方在他和萨菲罗斯的夹击下，一长一短武器的变奏切换中，竟没有一丝破绽，甚至游刃有余。  
克劳德，克劳德。安吉尔只想着这个，骤然爆发出了狂骤的力量。  
重重地一击，瞬间破坏了三人之间的平衡。正宗趁势卡进了大剑的机关中，一并锁紧敌人的左手；而安吉尔弹开对方右手的直剑，猛地劈砍而下——

绿色的眼睛注视着他。邪恶的，残酷的，疯狂的。  
真奇怪啊。明明不是克劳德的样子，明明没有哪怕一点相似之处，可安吉尔还是在那双眼睛深处，寻找到了他的踪迹。

破坏剑斜斜斩落，漆黑的羽翼在四溅的热血中脱离了身体，三人以几乎穿透圆盘的力道、重重地砸进地面。没有生物能在这样的冲击中完好无损，但是最后，站起来的是失去了翅膀的天使。直剑刺进了安吉尔的胸膛，深色的血迹慢慢泅开；当堕天使拔出剑，安吉尔踉跄一步，跪倒在他脚边，无望地抬头凝视他，好似要在最后把这张脸、这双眼睛印刻在脑海中，怀揣着它死去。  
“我给过你机会的，安吉尔。”那个人温柔地对他说，然后掐紧他的咽喉，“但是现在，把我的细胞还给我吧。”  
安吉尔的眼眶湿润了。  
原来是这样啊。  
无论变成什么模样，是正义还是邪恶，是人类还是怪物；在安吉尔眼里，克劳德永远是……他捧在掌心的小男孩。

“这就是人类。”扔下不再动弹的特种兵，银发的恶魔再次注视萨菲罗斯，“低劣，冲动，软弱，沉溺于不切实际的妄想，并且永远在犯同样的错误。这就是你无法舍弃的部分，也是你们即将消失的原因。”

 

风涌进会议室，投票的纸张呼的一下飞卷出去，在遍布风暴的天空中纷纷扬扬。  
他们从混乱中渐渐找回镇静，尽管彼此对视时依旧惊疑不定。整侧的外墙消失不见了，神罗大厦像是被斜斜地切了一刀，以他们这层为间隔，之上的部分彻底坠入深渊。但是他们的状况并不安全，承重墙的破坏导致地板向一侧倾斜，桌椅正慢慢滑向边缘，而混凝土因拉扯暴露出了里头的钢筋。地上有些血迹，所幸没有人重伤。  
“发、发生了什么！”海廷加尖叫起来，“怖恐袭击！这是怖恐袭击！萨菲罗斯干什么去了！”尖锐的猪叫令所有人都感到烦躁，但是问题本身却值得关注。  
“嘘——”宝条阴柔地制止他，“萨菲罗斯？他不就在那吗？”若无其事地挪到大厦边缘，险些掉下去，不过他根本不在乎这点危险。九十层，从这个高度往下什么也看不见，但宝条的视线仿佛穿透了层层迷雾，狂热地楔在了地表的战斗中。“他在战斗，然后进化。”  
“救援呢？”不去理会那个疯子，总裁面色难看地趴在地上；以他的体型，趴着远比站着安全。“调直升机过来！”  
“风太大了，直升机无法悬停。”拉扎德试着用无线电联系安保和后勤，只有嘈杂的电流声；特种兵的专用频道也毫无回应。他又看向扭曲变形的门。出于安全考虑，这几层的设计不可能让普通人突破，更不必提在场的人都解除了武装。  
罗德尝试了几次，最终唯一有战斗能力的他宣告放弃。“或许我们可以尝试一下跳到下一层去。”这个建议是有点恶意的，鉴于在场诸位都不是什么运动健将，“运气好的话能有一半人活下来。”  
“利夫，叫工程队来。”不去管塔克斯的明朝暗讽，总裁沉声令道，“消防车、吊塔……无论有什么，统统调过来！”  
利夫正试着帮斯卡雷特站起来，后者在忽如其来的意外中崴了脚，正忿忿地蹬掉高跟鞋。骤闻此言，他下意识解释道：“神罗大厦太高，没有能抵达这个高度的云梯或者吊塔。并且他们现在应该已经焦头烂额，需要帮助的市民太多了。”  
“你的意思是——我的性命没有那些猪猡重要？”  
“不……我的意思是……他们数量很多……”  
“蝼蚁也有很多，你会因此不踩他们吗？”巴利诺反问，极尽讽刺，“我不晓得你竟如此多愁善感，在这种时候还拎不清主次！”  
“他们不是蝼蚁，是人。先生。”  
“而人和人生来就是不平等的，一些人永远比其他人重要！”  
利夫一愣。巴利诺从不这么跟他说话，哪怕这些事彼此心知肚明，但至少在明面上相安无事。总裁是个聪明人，比普通人要聪明太多的那种，他知道如何使用人才，并且在合适的时候容忍一些“异端”。是什么让他撕破了脸皮，如此不顾一切？利夫重新审视自己的上司，一个大腹便便、耽于享乐、声色犬马的中年男人，有些油腻，但总的来说还是值得敬畏的。不……不对……他在恐惧……？  
神罗，恐惧？  
面对死亡的威胁时，他也会像普通人一样感到恐惧吗？比常人更甚，因为他拥有的太多，失去便显得格外可怕。他与他所蔑视的人类并无差别。这个事实是如此深刻地震撼了利夫，以致一直令他痛苦的人权问题似乎都不重要了。  
神罗也不过是个人类，自以为是神明的人类。这个全新的认知改变了利夫的视角，他开始以一种截然不同的目光看待一切，这些年他所做的一切。  
“你还愣着干什么？搞清楚你究竟为谁工作？”  
一直以来，他都犯着一个小小的错误。  
“我犯了一个错误。”利夫几乎感觉到自己声音里的颤抖，他真的这么说了？“一个低级的拼写错误。”为什么他曾对此视而不见？“我选择的是卢法斯，而非弃权。”  
神罗像是没听懂，看着利夫的目光竟有些呆愣。“你说什么？”  
“现在是三比三了。”  
“你想清楚了。我一直很看重你。”  
“我要求重新投票。”  
卢法斯吃惊地抬头。利夫小心翼翼地走到他身边，没有看他，但是轻声说道：“你很幼稚，幼稚得近乎可笑，我一定是疯了。但是卢法斯，如果，只是如果，也许只有万分之一的可能，但是万一你成功了——请你一定要记住现在的感觉。你的恐惧，你的喜悦，你站在这里的目的，一个小鬼对母亲幼稚的、天真的眷恋。这个世界上的其他人、你脚下的芸芸众生，他们拥有和你一样的感觉，你们之间并没有任何差别。”  
“……幼稚的究竟是谁？”卢法斯不知道自己该摆出什么表情，哭笑不得，扭曲不已。  
“我只不过，是个无聊的理想主义者。”  
摇头，卢法斯不知所措地笑出了声。巨大的绝望之后是绝处逢生的希望，太鲜明、太冲击，但是现在，却令他感受到一股奇异的宁静。他将散落的额发捋至脑后，冰蓝色的眼睛直视那个男人，目光如隼，绽出一道利剑。  
从一开始就错了。他就是他自己，毋需模仿谁，也不该舍弃任何人。真正的敌人从来不是这个男人，而是魔怔了的自己。他必须得到这个权力的位置，却不是为了一场复仇的胜利，而是挽回所有的错误。  
他不会失败的。  
“您意下如何，父亲？”

“所以说，世界的命运要由一个女人来决定了？”斯卡雷特诡异地笑起来，一时之间，开阔的会议室里只剩风声和她的笑声。这件事本身太他妈好笑了。无论哪一方，听见这笑声时，心里都咯噔一下，想起这是个疯女人的事实来。“直到做出决定以前，我会是这个世界上最有权力的人。这可真是美妙啊。”  
事实如此。所有人会赞美她，讨好她，把世界捧在她的脚下。无论因缘际会还是命中注定，这就是事实，无可否认的。  
“好了，你们要怎么取悦我，男人们？”她根本不在乎结果，她只享受这个支配的、看见男人们丑态毕露的过程，“卢法斯，你想好要给我什么了吗？”  
“无论你投给谁，那个人都能给你想要的一切。”  
“我知道。并且这是我理所应得的。所以我问你，你能给我什么更好的？”  
卢法斯不能，巴利诺也不能。卢法斯现在有点佩服父亲了，这真是个难搞的女人，可他还是要硬着头皮说下去。  
“我比他年轻。”  
“那又如何，年轻男人多的是，整个米德加都是我的后宫。”斯卡雷特堂而皇之地给巴利诺戴起了绿帽子。后者眼神冰冷地看着她，没有说话。  
“这代表不出意外的话，我会活得比他久，我的承诺时效会更长。”  
“有点道理……可为什么？他不止你一个儿子，不是吗，拉扎德？”  
忽然被扯进漩涡的中心，拉扎德不知所措地看看巴利诺，又看看卢法斯，却没有人注意他。早有预料。他苦涩地垂下头。斯卡雷特只是想看更多人难堪罢了，已经无所谓了。  
“可是，他们不是你的孩子。”  
“所以呢？”斯卡雷特反问，“你给我生个孩子？”  
“……”  
“噢，别害怕。我没有生气。”美艳的女人走近他，黑丝踮在大理石的地板上，“我只是不明白，男人为何总是如此愚蠢、自负、傲慢。没有孩子的女人是不完整的？还是说我必须依托别人才能得到自己想要的？”  
“我们都知道你的能力。”卢法斯耸肩，“你值得最好的。”  
“既然如此，我没有理由选择你，小家伙。”红色的指甲轻轻流连在他年轻的脸上，女人踮起脚尖，凑在耳边吐气如兰，“或者，求我？”  
“不行，卢法斯！”  
“你闭嘴。”斯卡雷特瞪了利夫一眼。  
不能求她。利夫心里着急，却不敢在矛盾的边缘激化。他太了解斯卡雷特了，她只是想玩，想看卢法斯跪地求饶的样子；但是如果满足了她，这个女人就会毫不留情地抛弃他，转身投向巴利诺，只为看卢法斯绝望的表情。而这一切只是因为，卢法斯比巴利诺令她更感兴趣。  
“我恳求你。”卢法斯看着她的眼睛，认真地说，“求你选择我。”  
“但是你居高临下。这可不是求人的态度。”  
卢法斯沉默了一会，然后在众人震惊的视线中，缓慢但坚定地跪下了。笔挺的西装皱起，灿烂的金发也黯然无光；他跪伏着，额头贴在她的脚尖上，卑微而乞求地说道：“我需要你。请给我一个机会。”  
笑容渐渐从女人脸上消失了，尽管这是她想要的结果，却并不能让她快乐。她只是忽然觉得，卢法斯、巴利诺还有神罗，这一切都是一场闹剧，无聊至极。但是在她乏善可陈的人生里，也不会有其他乐趣了。  
她恹恹地缩起脚，无所谓地宣布。  
“巴利诺。”

“卢法斯。”海廷加说。空气陷入死寂。  
什么？

不对。利夫敏锐地发现，卢法斯埋藏在阴影里的脸带着笑意，笑容正慢慢扩大。那一跪不是给斯卡雷特的，而是有其他目的。可是为什么？  
“卢法斯。”海廷加嗫嚅着说道，不敢去看巴利诺震怒的表情，“我改变主意了，现在我投卢法斯。”  
“你说什么？”巴利诺颤抖着站了起来，“再说一遍？”他看起来就像要用手杖把海廷加敲死，哪怕斯卡雷特的挑衅也没能让他如此愤怒，“不要忘了，你的一切都是我给的，你不过是条摇尾乞怜舔着我的狗，竟敢反咬一口？你也配？”  
海廷加瑟缩了一下，忽然抬起头，“我不配。可你算什么，前总裁？”  
“你他妈——”  
“是，我是个垃圾，我他妈就是你们口中的『那个草包』，那又如何？垃圾也能硌着你的脚，也能让你一辈子膈应。”海廷加憋足了气，面红耳赤，像要把这辈子的怨愤都喷出来，“我无能，我没用，所以我就活该这辈子舔你的臭脚？”他忽然哭了出来，一个像海廷加这样的中年胖子的哭泣，是十分吓人的。海廷加转向斯卡雷特，后者被吓得后退了一步，“是的，你有能耐，你值得最好的一切，可这就是你把他的尊严踩在脚底的理由？掌控一切很好玩是吧？被那么多人阿谀奉承很爽是吧？让你的能耐见鬼去吧！”  
他痛哭着，眼泪鼻涕糊成一坨，丑陋至极。一个人能有多少怨气？也许海廷加就是极限。“你看不起我，你们没一个人看得起我，就连我自己也……没关系，我不在乎了。现在我要看得起自己，我要替自己做决定，我就是要让你们高高在上的虚伪嘴脸被撕个粉碎。”  
“我他妈也是人啊！”海廷加嘶吼，声音重重地回响在每个人心口，掷地有声，满堂皆静。  
“为什么我就不能像个人一样活着！”

良久，罗德喃喃自语，如梦似幻，“……这他妈也行？”  
利夫看向站起来的卢法斯，“你早知道了？”  
“随便试试。”卢法斯掸掉膝盖上的灰，又理了理头发，冷汗透湿。他远没有看起来那么轻松，但是这副故作成竹在胸的样子，却也有几分可靠了。“如果斯卡雷特投我，是最好的结局；但既然不是，也就给了海廷加这样的一个机会：他看见斯卡雷特凭借这票得到的权力与尊严，并且只要他愿意，他也能拥有同样的东西。对于一个一直毫无尊严的人而言，你觉得这意味着什么？”  
“所以……无论如何都是你的胜利？”利夫吃惊地发现这一点，“你早计划好了？”  
“你以为刚刚差点输掉的人是谁？”卢法斯翻了个白眼。  
“那你的运气未免太好了……”从开局的失败到神罗遇袭，然后自己的立场变化，斯卡雷特的傲慢以及最后海廷加的反转，一步一步环环相扣，竟没有一点差错？更别提那场袭击应该是巧合？尽管利夫开始怀疑卢法斯究竟参与其中多少了。  
“离不开你弃暗投明的一票，请允许我郑重地道谢——”  
“免了。”利夫叹了口气，“我已经开始后悔了。如果你能记得我说的话，那就是最好的报答。”

耸肩。卢法斯的目光重新回到海廷加身上，神色有些复杂。  
他并不是随便跪的，尽管当时的情况，不跪恐怕也不行。  
只是卢法斯永远也不会忘记，七年前海廷加跪着舔鞋，苦苦哀求巴利诺给他机会的那一幕。那时候他串通这个众所皆知的草包，把军需品倒卖去了五台。只要能让巴利诺难堪，卢法斯并不介意采用什么样的手段；延长战争的时间，对海廷加而言也并无坏处，前提是那些士兵不能活着回来。  
但是杰内西斯活了下来。杰内西斯活着，势必要有人因此而死。  
最后死的人是库伊特。  
“也许我确实很幼稚。”卢法斯这么告诉巴利诺，“比起你，我甚至是无能的。但是这个世界不仅属于像你这样‘成熟’的成功人士，也属于我这种幼稚的年轻人，更属于海廷加那样平庸之辈。欢迎来到我们这个愚蠢而庸俗的世界，父亲。”  
巴利诺盯着他叛逆的儿子，嗡动嘴唇，似乎想说点什么——

事后回忆的时候，他们才慢慢还原了整个意外的细节。海廷加作为本场会议的安全负责人，避过安检偷偷带了手枪进来。他最初的目的是什么已不得而知，也许只是胆小鬼的自保手段，却在接下来的事件中发挥了至关重要的作用。  
海廷加已经疯了。彻底疯了。他憎恨在场每一个活人，并且决定把他们全部拉下地狱。罗德凭借一名塔克斯该有的素养及时扑了过去，争夺起手枪，混乱之中一声枪响——  
谁……？  
“噢不。”卢法斯的声线里渗出恐惧。  
宝条。  
一直游离于混乱之外、俯瞰城市底端的宝条博士真正意义上『躺枪』了。罗德夺下枪之后，尴尬地与博士对视，心里却默默地想这词还真他妈贴切。宝条低头看了眼胸膛慢慢扩大的血迹，然后难以置信地、近乎暴怒地瞪视海廷加。  
“你这个……愚蠢的……废物……！”  
在场所有人都能明白他的心情。一个如宝条这般天纵奇才者，眼高于顶并且从不屑于注视凡人的科学家，如今却要葬送在他不屑一顾的蠢货手中了。并且这是毋庸置疑、无可挽回的。暴怒渐渐变成了绝望，他惊恐、无助地看着其他人，踉跄了几步。  
但是在卢法斯抓住他之前，无望地、脱力地向后栽去，米德加灰暗的天空是他所见的最后一样事物。直到坠落许久，也没有传来他摔得粉碎的声音，因为神罗大厦实在太高，高高在上得足以让他的死毫无声息。  
只是所有人都意识到一件事，那就是，宝条最后的遗言竟然是他最厌恶的——  
『废物』。

 

 

#全场最佳：海廷加


	30. Chapter 30

30\. 神与人（下）

“萨菲罗斯，是你的胜利。”克劳德抬头看他，血污从额头流进了眼睛，黏腻得几乎无法睁开，“结束这一切吧。”他又低下头，恍惚地注视膝盖下跪着的焦黑土地，呼吸粗粝地摩擦着气管，耳鸣嗡嗡作响。大剑脱手落下，剑柄早已被血污成了黑色，曾经锐不可当的利刃如今也不过是缺了口的废铁，不复昔日光彩。  
萨菲罗斯伫立片刻，无动于衷。  
等待令时间无限延长，但是相较他所忍受的无尽岁月，也就微不足道了。于是他闭上双眼，将纷杂的念头尽数扔出脑海，放纵地享受稍纵即逝的宁静。  
“你放弃了？”萨菲罗斯问。  
“嗯。”  
“确定？”萨菲罗斯又问。  
克劳德笑了，“你真的是萨菲罗斯？”  
没有回答，取而代之的是轻柔而细致的抚摸；贯穿他身体的双手有多残酷，此刻的力道就有多温柔。  
“多久了，萨菲罗斯？”顺从地抬起头，任对方为自己擦去脸上的泥土与血污，“一百年？一千年？一万年？眼睛闭上还是睁开毫无区别，现实是梦的延续，梦又是现实所在[1]。每一天，每一天，都是永无止境的噩梦，噩梦里只有你的存在。”  
“你在想我。”  
“啊哈？随便吧。”  
手指下移，在脖颈轻轻摩挲，忽然狠狠地掐了进去！  
哀鸣被扼熄在喉咙深处。克劳德涨红了脸，眼球凸了出来，难看至极。萨菲罗斯吻了他，慢慢地，享受地，迷恋地。克劳德垂着双手，冷漠地注视他，任由脖子上的双手收紧。  
“我很失望。”萨菲罗斯加重了力道，看他在窒息中痉挛，“我知道你想做什么。”亲吻来到眼睑，冰冷的嘴唇若即若离，“愚蠢至极！你无法逃避我的存在！但是看看现在的你，低劣，冲动，软弱，沉溺于不切实际的妄想，并且永远在犯同样的错误——永远只是个无聊的人类。”  
咔哒一声细响，萨菲罗斯扭断了克劳德的脖子，让他了无生息地栽倒在地。

“人类？”眼珠子转动了一下，死死锁定萨菲罗斯厌恶的脸，克劳德咧开恶意的笑容，“在你把我变成怪物之后？”他歪斜着脑袋坐起来，随意地把头拧回来。神经连接、肌肉生长，不过是一瞬间的事。“我和你是一样的东西，萨菲罗斯。我们都是怪物了。”  
“我疯啦。我从没想到，理智和人性毫无意义，疯狂的感觉却如此美妙。”他摇摇晃晃站起来，直起身体，绕着萨菲罗斯，无所谓地踱步，手指放肆地划过他每一寸的肌肉，直到再次停留在他面前。“真讽刺啊，舍弃一切，却能得到真正的自我。什么都不必想，什么也不用在乎，我想做什么就做什么，这就是自由——真是廉价而无用的快乐。”  
他感受到饥饿，从胃里一直升腾到心里。这就是杰诺娃的本质，挣脱着从肉体脱离，要把眼前的一切吞噬殆尽；即便如此，也永远填不满无穷无尽的渴望。  
饥饿的别名是孤独。  
“你想要同伴？你需要同伴？”他眯起双眼，扯住萨菲罗斯的头发用力往下拽，额头狠狠地撞在一起，“真是难以置信，像你这种怪物也会感到孤独吗？”  
回应他的是正宗再次穿透了胸膛。  
利刃翻搅着，肋骨断裂外翻，内脏破裂得一塌糊涂，血沫从嘴角溢出。魔晄眼散发着淡淡青光，克劳德就用那双肮脏无比的眼睛注视萨菲罗斯，一边呛咳一边嘶哑地嘲讽，“噢，我明白，‘孤独’这么人性化的词对你而言是侮辱，你只是觉得‘有趣’？”  
一切都反过来了。萨菲罗斯不再用言语作为武器，克劳德却开始喋喋不休，想要把以前欠下的都讨回来似的。“为什么我从来没想到呢？”他不屑地拨动萨菲罗斯的侧脸，一道道血痕触目惊心，“想让我维持你的存在？不。不可能的。做你的美梦去吧。”  
“我已经不是我，你还会是你吗？”

恍惚倏忽击中萨菲罗斯。他踉跄半步，任青年仰面倒去，自己也不受控制地半跪在地。再次抬头时，淡青色的眼中燃起暴虐的怒火，“你做了什么——没有我的允许，你竟敢——”  
手指微微动弹，下意识想要抓住什么。但是记忆消失得太快、太快，如同浪潮从手中逝去，徒留一片绝望的空白。视线一片模糊，他轻轻蠕动嘴唇，却忘了上一秒想说的话。  
“我不要了。绝望也好，希望也罢，全都不要了。”克劳德忽然从癫狂中平静下来，发出一声满足得令人心碎的喟叹，“跟我一起下地狱吧，萨菲罗斯。”

文森特睁开双眼，金色褪成猩红的明朗，告别的话语变作嘴角的微笑；泪水倒流回眼眶，脸颊回到丰腴时模样，笑意添上了蒂法柔美的眼角；鲜血停止了流淌，利刃寒芒从心尖消藏，爱丽丝在美丽的宁静中祈祷；扎克斯松开自己，重拾起破坏剑的分量，正欲离去的背影仅一线之遥；火焰摇曳着熄灭，雾霭朦胧笼罩在故乡，流浪的孩子回到了母亲怀抱。  
花瓣飘摇飞起，枯萎的星之花正悄然绽放。[2]

一双手阻止了他的离去的步伐。  
银发垂落，细细密密地纠缠成一片，倒映在克劳德空洞的双眼中。萨菲罗斯狼狈地跪在他身旁，抱起他的身体，死死地往怀里按去！涣散的瞳孔瞬间紧缩成狭细一缝，失去意识的身体被本能所支配，以前所未有的顺从回应着萨菲罗斯的命令，渴求着每一寸肉体的接触。  
“你需要我。”  
肉体与肉体的界限逐渐崩溃，前所未有的喜悦与幸福令克劳德在颤抖中呻吟，眼泪渗了出来。从没有……他从没有这么完整过……人类生而缺憾，而如今圆满的福音降临，再也不必迷惘，不必惶恐，只需要把一切交给面前的神祇，而后是恒久的安宁与极乐。  
“你渴望我。”  
精神的壁垒轻而易举被突破，四散的碎片聚拢归来，重新拼凑成完整的自我。他的一切正在被窥探，被掌控，被拥有，无边黑暗温柔地接纳了他的存在，进而吞噬一切。他会成为他的部分，记忆、情感、灵魂，分毫不剩地被索取殆尽。  
“你就是我。”  
萨菲罗斯弓着身体，收紧怀抱，额头抵在焦黑的土地上，银发散落，片翼猛地扬起！当他缓缓地坐起，仰起头颅凝望天空以及那亿万星辰时，怀中已然空无一物。他漫长而悠久地吁了口气，不曾迷惘，没有动摇，却隐隐染上困惑。  
克劳德就在这里，融为一体，再也不会分开。这个事实给予他莫大的满足，前所未有的安宁弥漫在心头，抚平了一切伤痕和愤怒。但是——即便如此，空虚依旧挥之不去。  
萨菲罗斯并没有说话，甚至不曾发出声音，一切只是他的想法，只要他们心意相通。  
“你……”他不确定地皱眉，“爱我？”

他的名字是萨菲罗斯。  
克劳德睁开双眼。

“我恨你。”  
虚无而蛮远的寂静中炸开奇点，无数星云绽放又聚拢，以太鸿蒙，星辰初现，跨越亿万光年逃逸至时间尽头。γ射线自超新星喷射而出，璀璨转瞬即逝；耀斑蓬勃，磁暴狂躁地席卷过星球每一个角落；原初的分子与原子碰撞迸发，蛋白疯狂自我复制组装，直到神经闪过第一朵火花……没有永恒，没有安宁，在宏大的天文尺度下只有永不停歇的剧变，每分每秒都是全新的世界！  
克劳德从杰诺娃那可悲的妄想中挣扎着醒来，暴虐的恨意主导了一切，甚至短暂地压过萨菲罗斯的意志。他用萨菲罗斯的双眼去看，用萨菲罗斯的双耳去听，用萨菲罗斯的双手去感受，最后用萨菲罗斯的嘴唇吐露出最恶毒的话语——  
“我拒绝你。我否定你。我就是死，也不会接受你的存在。”  
萨菲罗斯英挺的五官扭曲了，两个灵魂在争夺身体的控制权，疯狂撕咬彼此的存在。再没有一丝理智，原始的破坏欲支配着他们，一个为了生存，另一个为了毁灭。  
“你以为……就凭你……”萨菲罗斯捂着一侧眼睛，剧痛翻搅在大脑，阴鸷转瞬被恨意取代，又挣扎着重获控制权，“不过是个傀儡……残缺不全……”  
“如果你完美无缺，”克劳德疯笑着反问，“为什么需要我的存在？”  
就是这样。  
比爱更诱人，比爱更恒久，比爱更纯粹……没有什么比憎恨更加强大。他已经不再是人类，只能在这条错误的道路走下去，走得比萨菲罗斯更远，比任何怪物都要远，直到再也找不到回头的方向。  
光明的虚影渐渐从心中逝去，漆黑浸透了污浊不堪的灵魂。  
“你还在等什么，星球？”

生命之流喷薄而出将他们淹没，光芒闪耀，世界陷入一片柔和而圣洁的绿色中，刺痛逐渐变成灼热的剧痛，燃烧着将萨菲罗斯的肉体和精神消融。他想要反抗，咆哮着要把这颗卑劣的星球吞噬殆尽；但是克劳德束缚着他，比荆棘更刺痛，却也比摇篮更温柔。他们一并坠入地狱深处，意志陷入一片昏昏欲睡的舒适。  
直到最后，再也听不见他的声音。

 

乌云沉沉，声势浩大地翻卷在米德加的上空，无垠的黑幕延伸至天际，间或被雷光所照亮。现在他们总算明白，西斯内出门一趟，发现老家被端了的心情。那个金发的驾驶员抱怨绝对不能再靠近了，被杰内西斯“亲切友好”地说服后，只得骂骂咧咧带着飞空艇撞进电闪雷鸣中。  
暗色的云雾遮蔽了视线，飞空艇在气流中剧烈颠簸起来，几乎无法站稳。  
“我们得——”迫降……希德正欲开口。  
“我们跳下去。”杰内西斯宣布，“装备好伞包、护目镜和氧气面罩，准备空降。”  
“你们是他妈的疯了吗！”希德惊愕地看着这个乱七八糟凑在一起的团队，特种兵、塔克斯还有小女孩？“外面是雷暴！运气不好你们会直接被劈成焦炭！”又是一阵强气旋，飞艇向右舷歪斜，希德挂在主舵上拼命往回拧，没来得及固定自己的人一下滚飞出去。  
“开好你的船！”杰内西斯头都没回，一手把蒂法提起来；她护着枪袋，额头磕出了血。杰内西斯顺手丢了颗魔石给她。蒂法撇了撇嘴角，扔给扎克斯，她不想接受任何来自神罗的东西。特种兵翻了个白眼，随她去了。“飞空艇会以直线穿过米德加，如果在那之前没有坠落的话。”希德又抗议了一声。“总部失联了，无从得知事发地点和事态，但是根据我的判断，至少在神罗大厦直径三十公里内。我们平均分配，沿直线先后空降，落地后再做进一步行动。”  
“我不认为分散在这种时候是好选择。”曾发言，“如果是连特种兵——两名将军都无法应对的局面，我们只会被挨个击破。”  
“如果连他们也无法应对，”杰内西斯盯着他的眼睛，“我们就算一起上，结果也并不会有所好转。”大大方方承认了能力上的不足，令所有人都吃惊地看着他。老天，这种时候还要在这个问题上耽搁吗？“因此比起力量上的考量，更优先的是争取时间——尽快赶到一等兵身边并辅助他们。”  
曾点头，表示接受这个说法，在战术上杰内西斯显然更值得信任。但是他又问：“如果引发这场混乱的，正是特种兵本身呢？”  
“什么意思？”杰内西斯下意识反问。良好的演员素养恰到好处地掩饰了他想隐瞒的。  
“你……”略带迟疑，似乎有所察觉；但是出于对紧急局势的考量，曾并不打算在这个问题上有所深入，“只是假设，以防万一。如果要面对的敌人是萨菲罗斯，或者类似的情况，我们该怎么做？”你会怎么做，作为他们的朋友？  
“嘿！怎么可能！”扎克斯强势打断话题，把伞包递给他，“别想这些有的没的了！快去后舱。”  
曾耸肩，把问题扔给杰内西斯。

曾知道了。  
他是怎么知道的？  
……已经明显到这种地步了？

杰内西斯有种近乎预感的直觉……那甚至不能称之为直觉，而是事实本身……在这趟旅程的末端他竭力避免因此表现出焦虑。大部分人认为这种变化是克劳德失踪的关系，但无论从逻辑还是情感上，杰内西斯更愿意相信克劳德安然无恙；他只能这么相信，除此之外别无他法。他的焦虑更多来自萨菲罗斯给他的留言，那些威胁的话语里潜藏着反叛和危险的因子。  
一直以来，他隐约察觉到萨菲罗斯对克劳德近乎变态的控制欲，也意识到那和克劳德的异状有直接的联系。他知道，但是他对此无动于衷。他不能让这件事破坏他们之间的平衡，那种脆弱的、也许并不像他所想那般重要的平衡。可他就是在乎。  
『我很生气，但是这和我担心你并不矛盾。』  
他真的、真的无法走出那一步，因为从那时起，萨菲罗斯对他而言就不再是隔着壁障的神明，一个遥不可及的目标，而是——  
真实存在的朋友。  
杰内西斯只是想着时间还很长，还有机会慢慢改变一切，萨菲罗斯总有一天能学会如何像普通人一样生存。但是他不曾料到剧变如此突如其来，命运像被一只无形的手推动，顺着无可挽回的深渊加速坠落。安吉尔在做什么？文森特又干什么去了？为什么有他们在，米德加还会发生意外？

过分安静的空气唤回他的注意。杰内西斯从沉思中抬头，发现目光都落在自己身上，他的沉默或多或少已经引起不安。作为一个指挥官，他有义务在危机来临之际，扫除不安，振奋士气。  
按捺着心里翻搅的不详预感，杰内西斯故作轻松地笑笑。  
“如果真是萨菲罗斯干了什么蠢事，那我们就去揍他一顿。”说着说着，又有了当年那个桀骜不驯的诗人的影子，“揍完之后再跟他讲道理。”  
“……哇哦。”安静过后，扎克斯率先咽了口唾沫，“听起来有点难度。”  
“怕了？”杰内西斯反问，“就你这怂样还想升一等兵？”  
扎克斯噘着嘴，皱起脸，然后叹了口气。“这时候用激将法也太明显了，我就是想配合你也做不到啊。”他束好背带，调整好护目镜，“杰内西斯，我想确认一件事，只有这一件。”他紧盯杰内西斯的双眼，有那么一瞬间，竟有点像安吉尔那样坚毅可靠了，“克劳德现在还活着，等我们解决了现在这摊烂事，就能把他接回来，对吗？”  
杰内西斯正要点头——  
“啊算了算了！”忽然终止这段令人牙酸的对话，扎克斯抓抓头发，走向舱门，“说得好像待会回不来似的。反正我知道肯定没问题的，就这样吧！”  
“等等——”  
“走了！”  
舱门开放的瞬间，巨大的气压差掀起狂风，一瞬间就把青年卷了出去，在茫茫云雾中眨眼便消失不见。杰内西斯握着扶拦慢慢走到门边，顶着水汽与寒冷锤下按钮，终于让舱门重新闭合。他抹了把脸，抑郁的心情终于一扫而空，徒留无奈与好笑。  
曾掏出了笔记本，默默地又记下了什么。他竟然这时候还记得，这趟任务的主要目的之一是特种兵的晋升考核。  
“傻子，跳早了……”

 

蒂法完全不知道自己会降落在什么地方。在飞空艇上看地图部署是一回事，但是一跃而下后就完全是另一种情况。她没有任何跳伞的经验，但是她也不会因此有所退缩……反正差不多就是那么回事，对吧？在失重中翻滚了几秒，被狂风刮得差点无法控制身体后，她终于设法够到身后那根乱飞的拉绳，强劲的反作用力几乎将她勒成两半，但坠落的速度总算有所减缓。  
总算避免了摔死，另一重严峻的考验却接踵而至。本以为操纵方向和落点是一件相对容易的事——只有两个操纵杆，难道还能翻出花来？——是的，真的可以，火海中的米德加意味着完全紊乱的上升气流！她像是浪花中漂泊的树叶，完全无法掌控自己的命运，直到迎面撞上建筑的外墙！  
剧痛袭来，缓冲之后膝盖仍重重地磕在墙上，几乎粉碎般冲击着每一根神经。她仰起头，痛叫出声；颤抖着伏了一会，才意识到降落伞被挂在了突出的钢筋上，热浪袭来，脚下徜徉着翻卷的烈焰。炽烈的热度之下，汗水几乎是马上渗了出来，和血混作一片，刺痛了新添的伤口。  
没什么。她这么告诉自己。只是火而已。  
火光燃烧在她石榴石般的瞳孔中，也炙烤在她的心里。  
她奔跑在积雪皑皑的森林中，空气被挤出肺部，每一步都更快、更快，仿佛只要跑得足够努力，就能把绝望甩在身后，就能找到回家的道路。骇人的红色冲上天空，流金的灰烬四下飘散，她跋涉在滚烫的魔晄中，脚被烧得几乎融化。  
『爸爸……爸爸……』  
扭曲的怪物抬起头，破碎的低吼在阴影中酝酿。  
“救我……救我……”她低泣着，抱紧了自己，泪水流淌在干枯剥落的表皮上，“爸爸……妈妈……救救我……克劳德……”  
大剑从后背贯穿怪物的胸膛，绿眸悲哀而怜悯地注视她，摇曳的火光有多明亮，眉宇之下的阴影就有多悲戚。  
他手中的剑滴着她父亲的血。

冰凉的液体落在她的颅顶，渗进头发，又从额头淌下。  
蒂法猛地抬头，更多的血打在额头上，流进眼睛里，让她几乎什么也看不清。但是她僵在那里，既没有伸手抹去，也没有试图躲闪。这一幕被深深地刻进了她的脑海中，她永远、永远也不可能再忘记这样的画面——安吉尔强壮有力的手握紧伞绳，鲜血湿透了胸口，从厚重的毛衣处慢慢滴下。  
“唔——呃啊啊啊——！！！”  
困兽般的嘶吼，血以更加可怕的速度喷溅出来，腥臭将她淋了个透顶。悬空的身体微微晃动，一阵失重，紧接着疾速上升，整个人被抛射至空中！

耳际空洞的风在嗡鸣，长发翻卷在眼前，城市尽头的天际是一线黯淡天光，穿越无数破毁的建筑，直直透进她灵魂深处。  
她看见了整个世界。  
时间像是静止一般，一帧一帧放慢，把那些她曾刻意忽略的尽数返还。她看见火舌舔舐上高楼，母亲绝望地把孩子扔出窗外；她看见残垣败壁下哭泣的女人，拼命扒拉着一动不动的一截手臂；她看见呆坐在路边的老头，怔怔地抱着怀里停止呼吸的儿子，一丝眼泪也流不出来。  
这就是她想要看到的？这就是她穷其一生想得到的？  
她听到脑海里有什么碎裂的声音。  
『我原谅你了。』  
多年以前种下的种子，悄无声息地生根发芽，跨越漫漫长夜，终于顶破土壤，迎来清晨第一缕曙光。  
『你要活下去。』  
她遭受伤害，她感到疼痛，可是正因如此，她想得到的不是他人的痛楚。  
『好好活着。』  
那是她压抑已久的情感，不是为了复仇，而是她生而为人、爱与被爱的渴望。  
『不能是复仇。』  
她想看到的……她一直在寻找的——  
『你值得更好的人生。』

是没有痛楚的世界。

倒悬的身体保持着惊人的平衡，她绷紧腰部，微微屈膝，三棱刀从靴子处滑脱；刀柄入手，行云流水地划断后背固定的伞绳，帆布飘摇着飞向天际。一切几乎就在眨眼间，她调整好姿势，抱紧枪袋，双脚沾地的瞬间就势一滚卸去冲劲，一直翻滚到后背撞上天台边缘。  
“哈啊——”猛地吸了一口气，冲击过后险些没喘过来。但最终她艰难地做到了，尘埃散去，少女坚毅的身影站了起来。  
入眼是特种兵一动不动躺倒的躯体。  
蒂法愣住了。  
她怔怔地站了一会，然后不大确定地、试探地走向他。她不会选择性忘记方才被救上来的事实，但是她也不会忘记曾经发生的一切，两种截然相反的感情激荡着，令她鼻头发涩，呼吸困难。  
特种兵狼狈不堪，了无生气，黯淡的眼睛穿过她，虚无地注视着天空。他的眼睛一直是蓝色的吗？和克劳德的一样？蒂法重新审视他，以一种全新的目光。  
她了解安吉尔的一切，为了杀死他；她知道他才二十七岁，一般人的二十七看起来会这么苍老吗？浓密的黑发下藏着不易瞥见的白丝，深深拧起的眉宇间是挥之不去的皱纹，他的心中曾有多少忧虑？所有人，敌人和友人，都以为他该永远站在那里，作为坚毅的后盾，任凭风雨，岿然不动。而现在他在这里，失去了所有。剥开强大的外壳，打破固有的印象，深藏在英雄之名下的也不过是个如此平凡的人类。  
现在只要什么都不做，他就会死。既无愧于克劳德，也无愧于自己的心。  
他马上就要死了。

蒂法忽然觉得很委屈。没来由的。  
这不公平。

她跪在血泊里，不甘心地哭泣着。她也不晓得为什么要哭，但就是控制不住，眼泪一滴一滴落在手背上，冲淡了血迹。她擦干净眼泪，定定地看着安吉尔惨白的面孔，忽然一巴掌狠狠地抽了下去！  
“你把我的人生搞得一团糟，现在又要擅自死去了吗！”  
奇迹般的，在这声斥责下，涣散的瞳孔勉强凝聚，渐渐转向蒂法。“啊……”鲜血自口腔溢出，“是你啊……”  
又是干脆利落的一巴掌，“你有力量救我，却没力量治疗自己？”  
安吉尔被忽如其来的两巴掌扇得有点懵，但是看着女孩哭得一塌糊涂的脸，像是想起了自己的孩子，忽然露出了一个可以用丑陋来形容的笑容。“是这样的啊……大人的世界就是这样的。总以为有了力量就能改变一切，可那是行不通的。无论拥有怎样的力量、怎样的决心，永远有无能为力的事。当无法挽回的事越来越多，遗憾越来越沉重，等发现的时候，人就没办法走下去了。”  
“所以你要放弃了？”蒂法从他身上搜出魔石，手忙脚乱地寻找自己需要的，“懦夫！因为做不到，你就要放弃吗？毁了我的一生，竟然敢自私地逃走？”  
“可我已经没有能给你的东西了。”安吉尔重新望向天空，颓然地叹了口气，“什么都没了……只有无尽的谎言，欺瞒，背叛。”他想起他的男孩，原本已经痛到麻木的心脏忽然又抽痛起来；那也许是他可笑的人生里仅有的真实，但是也已经不复存在。眼角微微湿润，“克劳德……”  
“你还有生命。”  
治愈魔法笼罩在安吉尔身上，温暖得几乎令他落泪。  
“多少人求而不得，多少人挣扎着想要活下去——他们视若珍宝的东西，你没资格就这么放弃。”蒂法冷漠地告诉他，“如果你死了，我绝对不会原谅你，一辈子都不会。”但是不经意的，那个名字让她的眼角泄出一丝柔和，“克劳德也不会。”  
安吉尔微微睁大双眼，忽然挣扎着动起来。

“这个……”他颤抖着摸向散落一地的魔石……不，不是魔石，而是混杂在其中的安瓿瓶……它不是玻璃制品，而是神罗实验室统一制式的PMMA塑料，并没有在战斗中破碎！“把它给克劳德……”他抓紧蒂法的手，抓得她几乎感到痛楚，黯淡的双眼中重新绽出耀眼的光芒。吉莉安把它寄来，并不是为了自己……她绝望的语气是因为对劣化无能为力……但是克劳德还……“两个萨菲罗斯……其中一个是克劳德！”  
然后，他彻底失去了意识。

 

杰内西斯来到了战争旋涡的中心。  
这是理所当然的。他的空降安排不能说没有私心，至少，最困难、最严峻的部分应该由自己应对，而扎克斯、蒂法他们还年轻，应该活着迎接更多的可能。这倒不是说他觉得自己会死……总之，就是应该这么做。  
但是，这是什么情况？  
杰内西斯蹬墙，几下跃上附近建筑的顶端，看得更清楚些。他没看错，在被魔法与斗气冲击出来的废墟中，缠斗的是两个萨菲罗斯，区别只是一个拿着正宗，另一个拿着的是破坏……不，不是破坏剑，只是相似而已。这算什么？《真假王子》？《替罪羊》？场面荒诞得大诗人几乎笑出声，真的，只是勾起的嘴角渐渐发苦，他笑不出来。他知道事情一定比他所能想象得更糟，糟糕透顶。  
但他甚至不知道该从何下手。  
另一抹红色吸引了他的注意，当他发现游走的身影是那只老吸血鬼时，几乎是可耻地松了口气，飞快赶到他身边。

“哪个是萨菲罗斯？”这问题很蠢，好像在玩“猜猜谁是真的萨菲罗斯”之类的傻逼游戏，但是杰内西斯只能寄希望于文森特给他个肯定的答复。  
“两个都是。”简短而毫无意义的回答，然后奔赴下一个战场。  
“废话！”杰内西斯跟着他，他们不断游离在战线外，又不曾真正脱离。“这种时候别再故弄玄虚了！直接告诉我应该帮谁，应该揍谁！”  
“这应该由你自己判断。”文森特又说，不曾正面回应。  
杰内西斯又一次差点被气个半死。  
他重新把注意集中在战斗中，试图从他们身上寻找到一点不同，能分辨彼此的不同。武器？正宗和大剑天差地别，却并不能证明什么，也可能是战斗中萨菲罗斯的武器失手被冒牌货夺去。气质？他以为他们相处这么久，称得上是关系不错的朋友，可是在杰内西斯眼中，两个萨菲罗斯竟然同样地令他感到陌生。实力？萨菲罗斯确实堪称无可匹敌，但假使这个理由真的那么由说服力，杰内西斯就不会控制不住地想帮渐落下风的那个了。  
“无论发生了什么，至少先阻止他们，再让他们打下去米德加就毁了！我们有两个人，一人一个暂时压制，应该能撑到援助的到来。”  
“我只是一个见证者。”文森特第一次吐露不同的话语，却是明确的拒绝，“我只需要确保，一切能顺利进行下去。”  
“什么鬼？”  
生平第一次，杰内西斯对这种暧昧不明的说话方式感到烦躁，他觉得稍微能体会同僚听自己念诗时的心情了。但是这冷笑话似的感悟在此刻毫无用处，并且他知道，如果文森特不愿意，没有人能强迫他。  
哪怕他拥有绝对压倒性的力量，是在场唯一有能力制止这场纷争之人。

“很多时候，人类必须面临选择；选择某个人，舍弃另一个——”  
“我不想听你说教。如果你不能给出建设性的意见，劳烦闭嘴。”  
“我从不说教。”文森特摇头，猩红的双眼转向杰内西斯。一瞬间红发诗人以为看见了那时候的文森特，金瞳的，毫无怜悯与生气的吸血鬼。但那双眼中的冷漠确实别无二致。“如果让你在萨菲罗斯和克劳德之间选择，你会选谁？”  
“当然是——”  
『我和安吉尔之间，你永远不会选择我。』  
杰内西斯愣住了，S开头的单词盘旋在舌尖，呼之欲出。是萨菲罗斯。他想否认，但下意识的反应是不会骗人的。这个事实，不假思索得到答案的果决，比以往任何时候都令他感到恶心和罪恶。  
他强压下心中的动摇，“我为什么要在他们之间选？可以的话，我认为把出这个问题的人解决掉更好。”  
“很聪明。但是毫无意义。”仿佛看穿了他的想法，却不打算戳破那些可鄙的心思，文森特以一种漠然的口气继续说道，“大部分时候，你无法拒绝命运给出的选择，就像你所钟情的那些悲剧。”  
他转过头，不曾解释，不再言语。

不。不对。  
文森特一说的是“两个都是”，而非“我不知道”，这个回答是有另一层含义的。还有关于萨菲罗斯与克劳德……他不会在这种紧要关头提出毫无意义的问题……杰内西斯绞尽脑汁思考着，后背出了一身冷汗。答案隔着一层朦胧的纱布，近在咫尺，只等着揭开的一瞬。  
还差最后一点提示……一丝灵光闪耀……  
一个萨菲罗斯露出致命破绽，另一个紧随其后，大剑狠狠劈中肩膀，血花飞溅！但是劣势之下，那人想的不是防御，而是向前一步，用关节锁死了对方回转的余地，正宗奋力刺进对方腹中。  
他是假的。杰内西斯想。真正的萨菲罗斯不会如此毫无保留地战斗，不会愚蠢地奋不顾身，更不会在最后反击的关头只造成了腹部的轻伤。可是为什么，他对这个本应正确无比的判断产生了迟疑？  
“还给我。”萨菲罗斯咳出鲜血。杰内西斯甚至开始不自觉地把他当作了萨菲罗斯。“把克劳德还给我！”

是他。

跨越三年时光，记忆的碎片连贯成完整的一片，首尾相接，前后呼应。隔着PHS震怒的威胁，病床前愤怒而无力的质问，悬崖边奋不顾身的一跃而下，从不间歇的监视与控制，还有……实验室惨白的灯光下，杰内西斯第一次见到那样的萨菲罗斯，像褪了色一样，有的只是藏不住的脆弱无助。  
『我不想失去他。』  
『我想……保护他。』  
那个瞬间，只有那个瞬间……那稍纵即逝的软弱……却是萨菲罗斯最接近人类的时候。

那么，另一个难道是……？  
“如同你会选择萨菲罗斯，”文森特挡在他身前，地狱之歌对准了他的前额。杰内西斯明白了。这时候他倒希望自己没有问出那些该死的问题，也没有看清疑云笼罩下的真相，因为一切都残酷得远超想象。“我永远选择克劳德，即便让他迎来死亡的结局。”  
文森特所表现出的并非冷漠，而是——  
光是压抑着痛苦，便已经竭尽全力。

 

呼——吸——呼——吸——  
萨菲罗斯不断提醒自己这件事，以免因过度的疼痛忘记了呼吸。简直难以想象。不过他 并没有更多余裕思考，安吉尔如何，米德加如何，他自己又会如何；所有意识都集中在这场战争上——与自身的战争，与萨菲罗斯的战争——他专注得几乎忘记最初目的，一切唯有战斗。  
肩膀的伤口在灼热中愈合，身体正逐渐脱离常识的范畴。他从未感觉如此自由，如此得心应手，高压之下正发生着不可思议的进化。但是不够……远远不够……他与对方仍有着本质的差别，肉体上……精神上。  
他缺少了什么？  
他还在动摇什么……？  
恍惚间一个错步，手掌紧贴上的头颅，把他狠狠地砸进了地里！  
眼前一黑，大脑在颅骨内来回震荡，冲击令他几乎干呕出来。对方扯着他的头发随意往上一提，一模一样的双眼恰好对上。这是自己的眼睛，萨菲罗斯再一次确定。狭细的瞳孔，虹膜的绿纹，就连戏谑与不屑的神情都别无二致。他们注视彼此如同镜像，  
萨菲罗斯忽然感到一阵茫然。  
那里面……真的没有克劳德了吗？  
“你在想什么？”另一个自己问他，然后疯狂地把他的头往地上掼去，一遍又一遍，直到颅骨碎裂的声音响起，“别这样。别这么可悲。一想到我曾是你这种怯懦无能的东西——简直恶心得无以复加！”他松开手，让萨菲罗斯跌落在血泊汇聚的坑洞中  
心跳放慢在耳际，逐渐远去，另一种声音却取而代之。她流淌在他的血液里，细胞中，融为一体，无处不在。她呼唤着他，许诺给他力量与权柄。是的……这样下去他会死……他必须舍弃多余的部分……只需要去破坏，只剩下杀戮的野兽……  
萨菲罗斯摇摇晃晃站起来。血水顺着握刀的手，一直流淌至刀锋尽头。  
“就是这样。”对方愉悦地赞颂，“理解我，接受我，然后，成为我。”

『我选择了你』

迈出的步伐忽然迟滞。  
“我就是我，不需要成为任何人，更不必成为你。”  
一直以来仅仅浮现出愉悦与嘲弄的面庞，肉眼可见地扭曲了。  
萨菲罗斯不知道自己是什么表情，也许比对方更狼狈、更狰狞。他甚至不知道自己在想什么。前所未有的强烈情感如洪流般洗刷遍全身，几乎是颤栗地，萨菲罗斯握紧正宗。  
“因为，克劳德选择的是我。”

失去了愤怒与不甘的支撑，就像篝火摇曳着灭去，再也不复斗志和力量。他已经太疲倦，疲倦得无法支撑任何一点轻微的动作，身体几乎下一秒就要散架。但是灰烬中，黯淡的星火明明灭灭，忽然燃起耀眼的光芒！  
残影消失在原地，反冲的气流狂卷着石砾吹飞出去，身体在可怕的极速下扭曲变形，穿越时间、划破空间，猛地炸裂在神祇面前！银发向后扬起，剧烈的剑气撕裂了高耸入云的大厦，混凝土在沉重的曳鸣中轰然崩塌，冲开浩荡烟尘直上云霄！  
萨菲罗斯失去了所有的优雅与理智，狂乱地挥动正宗，交织的斩击如同漫天星芒，暴虐地袭向另一个自己。肺里最后一点空气被挤压出去，窒息感灼烧在胸腔，过度负荷令爆裂的肌肉飙车血花，裂纹渐渐绽开在骨骼上，眼球被血丝充成可怕的红色。不能停下。不能停下。不能停下。这是最后的机会，直到呼吸停歇之前，直到自己粉身碎骨为止，不能停下！  
神祇稳稳地钉在大地中央，双手持剑维持着一小片精确而毫无破绽的真空，任凭冲击在身后划开无数深深的地堑，一直延伸至无尽的远方。建筑成为瓦砾，瓦砾碾作尘埃，直至翻卷的乌云破开一线曙光。  
一丝狭细的裂痕出现在神祇脸上，无数伤痕瞬间爆发！  
对方终于摇晃一下，后退了半步，血滴滴答答渗进地里。但是令萨菲罗斯绝望的是，对方站稳了身体，而自己的正宗已经化为碎片。

“那你们就一起下地狱吧。”他平静地说。  
机簧弹动，利刃出鞘，六柄形状迥异的兵器飞散至空中，他冷漠地伸出手——  
动作却是一顿，漆黑的眼泪流了出来。  
萨菲罗斯睁大双眼，不敢相信地轻唤，“克劳德……？”

食指搭上扳机，屏住呼吸，一动不动。作为掩体的大厦在两个非人面前不堪一击，为蒂法撑开护盾的曾也已经倒下，一片灰蒙蒙的烟尘弥漫，遮蔽了视野。但是她没有动，即使在性命攸关的重压下，一丝一毫也没有。浸泡了安吉尔给的液体的子弹静静地蛰伏在枪管中，只等着击发的一瞬。  
她的手不再颤抖，再也不需要任何人握着她，替她扣下扳机。这是自己的手，自己的决定，自己的意志，从此她将为自己而活，直到永远。  
暴虐的轰鸣终于迎来结束，只有这一个瞬间——狂乱的气流不再干预子弹的轨道，烟尘扬起的之前他们所在的位置尚未改变——她抓住了这个瞬间，平静地扣下扳机。  
一滴水没入湖泊，甚至没有溅起一丝波澜。  
子弹的声音是如此安静。

扎克斯从降落伞中挣扎着露出头，不晓得自己究竟掉到了哪里。他在黑暗中跋涉，寻找离去的路，直到看见冰晶闪烁，时间在沉睡的女孩身上凝固。他跌跌撞撞跑过去，不死鸟的羽翼张开，火焰融化了死亡的寒冰。  
跨越无数世界，王子总是恰到好处地坠落在公主面前，命中注定的相遇。

克劳德喘息着，茫然低头，胸前鲜血喷涌而出，沾满了不知所措的双手。他又抬头，萨菲罗斯的身影映入眼中，仿佛触动了什么，他挣扎着向他走去。属于另一个人格的外貌逐渐剥落，化作黑雾散去，露出年幼而伤痕累累的内里。他扔掉记忆，扔掉感情，扔掉自我……直到一无所有，踽踽独行，跨越希望与绝望的障碍，终于赤身裸体来到他的面前。  
萨菲罗斯屏住呼吸，动弹不得。  
“是你吗……？”哭泣着伸出手，像是要确认萨菲罗斯的存在，却在触碰到他的脸颊之前缩了回来。仿佛萨菲罗斯是个美好得一触即碎的梦，一不小心就会惊醒；而他只要看着，便心满意足。“太好了……真是太好了……”  
他摇晃了一下，终于控制不住地向前栽倒。萨菲罗斯慌忙去接，结果疲惫不堪的二人一并向后倒去，视野一阵晃动，只剩下昏暗的天空。雨丝淅淅沥沥飘零，渐渐变成了瓢泼大雨，浇熄了肆虐的火焰与争端，洗净所有流血与悲伤。  
“克劳德？你还好吗？”魔石柔和的光芒闪烁，怀里的躯体却冰冷依旧。萨菲罗斯绝望地收紧了怀抱，惴惴地呼喊着他的名字，温热的雨顺着脸颊滑落，“克劳德……？”  
“太好了……”满足得令人心碎的喟叹，最后一丝气息逸散，“直到最后……你还是……我的英雄……”

 

他终于想起自己生而为人——  
为人所爱，也深爱别人。

 

[1]eva旧剧场版结尾台词  
[2]借鉴《你还在我身旁》

 

#收线完毕！爽得一批！  
#写不动了……让我喘一段时间……


	31. Chapter 31

最先恢复的是听觉。  
嘈杂的噪音加剧了头痛，严重的恶心感令他几欲作呕，脑子里一片乱混乱。过于明亮的光线刺痛了干涩的双眼，酸涩得眼泪差点流出来。意识渐渐回笼，他下意识摸了摸怀里，一片空气。  
萨菲罗斯猛地坐了起来。  
面前是一片人间炼狱。  
到处都是伤员，太多的血、呕吐物或者还有别的什么，空气里混合着消毒水和一些古怪的臭味。临时床位密密麻麻排在医院一楼的大厅里，即便如此，还是有很多人或坐或躺在地上，翻来覆去呻吟着，此起彼伏的哀嚎充斥了整个空间。一阵眩晕，萨菲罗斯这才意识到自己伤得很重，即使以特种兵的自愈速度，疼痛依旧渗透着每一块肌肉骨骼。但是他完全顾不得这些，翻身从珍贵的床位落地。马上就有人占据了他的位置。  
克劳德……在哪？  
一阵难以言喻的恐慌笼罩了他。萨菲罗斯环视了一圈，奔走几步，可是并没有搜寻到金发少年的身影。然后他想起最后他在他怀里的时候，血没有止住，并且那么冷……那么冷。阴影在他的心中盘旋不去，愈发浓重。  
不……首先冷静。他蜷曲了一下手指，失去正宗的重量是如此令人不安。他需要先弄清时间过去了多久，自己在哪，然后根据可能的情况找到克劳德。如果他们被分开，即便不愿承认，应该是被当作尸体处理了，他最应该去的地方是停尸房。他必须要快，因为——  
『我也可以把你丢进火里，烧得只剩灰烬，风吹过什么都不会留下。』  
因为在如此巨量的伤亡下，快速处理尸体以避免疫病是必须的。如果和海量的尸体一起烧成灰，萨菲罗斯就真的不知道该怎么办了。他感到嘴里一阵发苦，因为曾经的一语成谶而懊悔，但不得不振作精神搜寻他的位置。  
但是如果……只是如果……毕竟这一次与以往有那么多的不同……  
一抹红色从眼角闪过，萨菲罗斯停止了那些胡思乱想，快步跟上。

“我本想忙完这里就去看你的。”杰内西斯配合护士把担架抬上移动床，这才找了个僻静地方说话，“虽然你也受伤了，但毕竟比普通人强点，病房要留给更需要的人。”他的身上都是血，干涸后呈暗沉的褐色，但皮衣确实是完好无损的。一切都令人焦头烂额，否则他不会允许自己如此衣冠不整。  
萨菲罗斯可顾不了这么多，直截了当地问道：“克劳德在哪？”  
杰内西斯略带迟疑。  
“告诉我。”  
“……夕阳经我们而过，露珠颤抖令我感到冰凉。[1]”这是他所能诉说的最接近真相的答案。事实上，杰内西斯自己都没搞太懂。但是，在近距离目睹了所发生的一切、听到萨菲罗斯近乎被逼至绝路的呼唤后，在他们不得不脱臼萨菲罗斯一边的胳膊以把两人分开后——真相变得如此难以启齿，尽管诗人自己也因此感到无法抑制的悲伤。  
萨菲罗斯还在盯着他，拒绝被蒙混过关。杰内西斯不得不放轻声音，尽可能委婉地陈述，“我们已经尽力尝试——我和文森特，”他略去自己近乎失控地甩了十几个高级复活的事，直到现在也不过稍稍平静，“已经迟了。”  
“我知道。”萨菲罗斯不耐烦地说，“直接告诉我他现在在哪。”  
“……”杰内西斯哑然。  
见状，萨菲罗斯不再纠缠，转身时长发划出一道银弧猛地甩在杰内西斯脸上。后者甩了甩头，快步跟上，“你要去哪？”  
“停尸房。”  
“……什么？”  
“你们把他丢在了那里，不是吗？”萨菲罗斯反问。  
杰内西斯停下脚步，“他不在那里。”  
萨菲罗斯猛地转身，等待杰内西斯解释。  
“克劳德是你的东西？即使死了，尸体也要属于你？”杰内西斯荒诞地笑出了声，再看萨菲罗斯时，眼里只剩无尽的讽刺，“你早就告诉我了，可我却直到现在才明白。”  
萨菲罗斯眯起双眼，没有接话。  
“他不会死，是么？”望着那双并没有太多感情色彩的眼睛，杰内西斯说出了自己的判断，并且因为没有被反驳而心下了然。他最大的困惑，克劳德一直隐藏秘密，似乎就这么平淡地被揭开了。“早该想到的。那时候的伤，从飞空艇坠落，还有蒂法给他的那一刀，无论如何都不可能生还，可他还是回来了。被你带回来。我一直知道他有些与众不同……我也知道你是最早发现的……”  
“你究竟想说什么？”  
“那么，代价是什么？[2]”他不安地抠着皮衣上干涸的血渍，碎片扑簌簌飘落，“所有的力量都是有代价的。奥丁用他的眼睛换得智慧，甘尼梅德得到永生却失去自由，亚当夏娃知晓人理最终被逐出乐园。”吟诵着古老的神话，畏惧令杰内西斯喉咙发紧，唇干舌燥。他舔了舔干枯的嘴唇。“萨菲罗斯，你知道他正在丢失记忆吗？”  
“……”  
“噢不……”恐惧渐渐化开，杰内西斯摇头，却不知道自己想否定什么，“不……萨菲罗斯……你不知道。”他猛地抬头，难以置信地质问，“你怎么可能——”  
话音戛然而止，徒留半截气息憋在胸腔，又慢慢吁开。呼吸几乎是小心翼翼的，生怕惊动了空气里某种脆弱的平衡。愤怒在萨菲罗斯脸上转瞬即逝，看起来更像某种为了保护自我的虚张声势；但是他实在太疲倦，疲倦得无法甚至维持哪怕一点点伪装。  
“他在哪里？”萨菲罗斯的眼神刺痛了杰内西斯，茫然的，无助的，脆弱的。“克劳德到底在哪？”  
人类的本质果然是复读机啊，杰内西斯想。这个比喻可真滑稽。  
他怎么从来没有发现？萨菲罗斯是如此任性，如此自我，看起来像个得不到糖果的小孩。你告诉他已经没有了，他也明白这一点，可他无论如何就是要；撒泼耍赖也好，打滚哭泣也好，讲不得一点道理。杰内西斯又想，自己有什么资格去嘲笑呢？对于大人而言，糖果只不过是唾手可得的东西；可是孩子的世界太小，小得哪怕只是微不足道的东西，也许就是那个世界的全部。  
“……顶楼。”  
他总是没有办法拒绝这样的萨菲罗斯。

记忆是断片的。灰白的楼梯在极速中被挤压，转瞬即逝至身后遥远处，消失在螺旋的黑点尽头。从一层到顶层，即使没有电梯，以他们的速度也花不了两分钟。但是当萨菲罗斯拉开安全通道的门，真正踏进安静的、纯白的走廊时，脚步却不由得慢了下来；慢慢地，他停在病房外，隔着玻璃注视对方，回忆纷涌而至。  
这里是胡妮丝死去的地方。  
杰内西斯不知道这件事。他这么做，更像冥冥之中某种注定，令恐惧攫紧了萨菲罗斯的心脏，呼吸也变得困难起来。  
“怎么了……？”杰内西斯不明所以，在一旁催促。  
萨菲罗斯摇头，额头抵在玻璃上，目不转睛地盯着病床。从这里看去，克劳德就像睡着了，如果忽略掉毫无血色的嘴唇，还有丑陋地蜿蜒着的黑斑。是因为他……他真的那么做了……？但是只要不去确认，就能从现实中逃避，沉浸在妄想的安全里，让一切暂停在这虚假的安宁中。  
『有时候人会因为太在乎而害怕，不敢接近重要的东西。』  
奇迹般的，萨菲罗斯想起了卢法斯的话。就在这里，同一个地方，同样的场景。他开始感到无法言喻的痛楚，像是饥饿细细密密地啃食着胃，又像被烧红的烙铁碾过，令他不自觉地收紧拳头，肩膀微微颤抖起来。

他不知道爱是什么，但是他见过，他知道它的样子。  
爱是建立联系，然后把自己幸福的权利交托至另一个人手中，从此自己不再完整，再没有独自生存下去的能力。它是痛苦，是压抑，是惶恐，是软弱，是无助，是彷徨，是一切不幸的根源。只要不去触碰就不会受伤，不怀抱期待就不会遭到背叛，拒绝它的存在才是在这个残酷的世界得以生存的唯一道路。  
可是它就在那里，无可否认，不可动摇。

挥开杰内西斯的手，萨菲罗斯推开房门。全然陌生的情感疯狂滋长着，每走一步就愈发汹涌澎湃，痛苦的洪流几乎要将他冲垮。他快疯了。但是他没有办法停止自己的脚步，一步一步，朝着崩溃的边缘前进。  
他终于来到克劳德面前，试探性地伸出手，轻轻摩挲他脸上干涸的污渍。僵硬的，冰冷的，冷得他的心也随之冻结。然后萨菲罗斯掀开被子，杰内西斯被这一幕所刺伤，忍不住偏过头去。  
萨菲罗斯怔怔的看着。  
空洞突兀地出现在胸膛，撕裂的肌肉往外翻卷，里头已经空了，能从一端看到另一端，床单被剩余的血水染成了浅褐色。他不是第一次看见类似的伤痕，有时候他自己就是制造者；他应该感到愤怒，就像以往无数次那样，然后将少年唤醒，一切都和以前一样。  
不是这样的。  
床沿微微下压，萨菲罗斯在克劳德身边坐下。一阵眩晕，心跳加速，冷汗直冒。他快吐了。萨菲罗斯见过无数可怕的伤口，战场上，肠子连着大网膜流了一地的那种；但是现在这个，只令他打从心里感到恶心和恐怖。他甚至无法直视它。  
当愤怒不复从前，另一种情绪再也没有遮掩的余地，如此清晰地撕扯着他的思维，扭曲了他冷硬的面庞。  
他只是……只是无法忍受克劳德受到伤害……  
荧绿色的液体滴落，他们从医院的魔晄发电机里找到了这个。顾不得杰内西斯探寻的视线，萨菲罗斯嘴唇紧抿，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着伤口，青色的眼睛像要烧着般炽热。

魔晄顺着空洞滑落，晕开在泛黄的床单上，慢慢扩散开。  
死寂笼罩在不大的房间里，萨菲罗斯的意识空白了一瞬。

“不，这不可能!”他伸手去摸，黏腻的血和肉，是死亡的触感，令他烫着般缩回手，“魔晄纯度的问题……还是稳定剂……？”  
托起克劳德的后颈，头颅软软地后仰，萨菲罗斯不知所措地摸索着脉搏。什么都没有。轻柔地让克劳德重新靠上枕头，萨菲罗斯又胡乱地摇晃他的肩膀、手臂，想要找到一丝不同的迹象。最后他轻轻拍打少年的脸颊，希冀地等待睫毛轻颤。  
一阵寒意。  
时间仿佛被暂停，世界朦朦胧胧褪了色，陷入一片苍茫的白，一切声音和画面远去。取而代之格外清晰的，胡妮丝跪在床边，握紧了克劳德的手，贴上自己的侧脸。母亲流着泪，泪痕湿漉漉地闪烁着；她怨恨地盯着他，无声地蠕动嘴唇。  
『不会给你的』  
萨菲罗斯忽然回神，猛地抱紧了毫无生气的身体，藏进怀里，把他从胡妮丝手中夺走。他用手挡住那个可怕的洞，仿佛这样就能假装它不存在。也许空洞其实出现在自己身上，空荡荡的，渐渐被失而复得的喜悦、又再次被失去的恐惧所填满。萨菲罗斯就坐在那里，静静地维持这个拥抱，下巴磕着头顶，不住地抚摸着克劳德泥泞的金发，然后轻轻吻着发旋。  
“没事的。你会好起来的。”母亲怨恨的幻影渐渐消散，萨菲罗斯松了口气，才意识到自己的声音近乎哽咽，“我在这里，已经没事了……”

杰内西斯受不了了，转身滚了出去。

他没有办法不去伤害他，他不得不这么做。他一遍又一遍地给予他伤痛，而克劳德依旧选择留在他身边的事实，能给予他莫大的满足与安慰；然后更深的不安与猜疑笼罩，因为他知道，没有人愿意被这样对待，他所做的一切正在把克劳德推得更远，他必须得到更多的确认和证明。直到克劳德真正背叛他之前，萨菲罗斯都不可能停下来。无解的死局。  
因为这个世界的一切都是不可信任的。他无法理解它，他与它之间从未建立过真正的联系。  
萨菲罗斯从未有过母亲，他不知道那是什么感觉，他不明白为什么会有人无条件地给予爱，仅仅基于血缘的联系。那种爱是脆弱的、毫无道理的，也许只是人们的一种臆想，或者是激素支配下的本能。  
萨菲罗有一个父亲，尽管他知道这个事实还没超过一天，但是宝条对他的影响却是自出生开始的。宝条是萨菲罗斯最初对“人”的定义，是对他人及自我认知的唯一镜子。他从宝条身上延续了绝对的理性，世界上的一切都是精确的、可计算的、可解释的，而人类的存在就是为了生存和延续，为此必须用力量支配一切，而自己就是为此诞生。  
他既不相信有人会给予爱，因为这毫无利益可言；他也不会成为给予的人，因为他的心里根本就没有这种东西。这就是父母教会他的一切，构成了萨菲罗斯最本质最不可分割的部分。而当他发现自己完全可以舍弃人类的身份，再也不必因为从不间断的矛盾而困扰时……  
克劳德的存在便成了他与这个世界最后的纽带。  
而他必须亲手切断它。

萨菲罗斯不可抑制地绷紧，失去肋骨支撑的胸腔马上瘪了下去，他不得不又松开了一点。他马上就要失去他了，仅仅是这样的一个想法，便令他痛苦得无以复加，快要窒息了。他抱着克劳德，不停地确认着他的存在。  
他不能失去他……不能再一次……

“萨………？”  
萨菲罗斯睁大双眼，瞳孔缩成狭细一缝，动摇地颤抖起来，却一眼也不敢往下看去。  
“萨菲……罗斯……？”  
无力的双手轻轻环上他的后背，微弱的声音在他耳畔响起。

滚烫的眼泪落在少年的肩窝，越过手背，顺着脊背滑落。萨菲罗斯绝望地咬紧牙关，再也发不出一点声音，他宁愿自己现在就死了，也不要面对如此残酷的事实。  
没有心跳，没有呼吸，伤口没有任何愈合的迹象，腐烂的手臂上冒出黑色的浓汁。它不会愈合了。萨菲罗斯的手依旧按在空洞上，稍稍往里探就能摸到自己的胸膛。克劳德还在他耳边，振动声带，萨—菲—罗—斯—，一遍又一遍，重复对他而言没有任何意义的音节。  
他不知道现在说话的是什么东西。  
但是他知道，自己已经把克劳德变成了没有心的怪物。

“萨—菲—罗—斯—”  
他从来没有发现克劳德的不对劲。他本来有那么机会。他错过了那么多的机会。  
“萨—菲—罗—斯—”  
因为自始至终，克劳德一直记得他的名字。

萨菲罗斯不曾知晓爱，当它降临，只带来了无尽的痛苦和绝望。  
爱就是即使令人感到疼痛，也无法放开的东西。  
爱就是克劳德。

 

“这可真是……壮观。”半晌，吉莉安只能挤出这个词。  
透亮的天光从洞口落下，灰尘缓缓浮动，亮晶晶的，最终停歇残败的废墟上。建筑群以光柱为中心，向外层层伏倒，完全对称的几何图形以震撼性的美丽冲击视野。随着吊索不断往下，她渐渐能看清钢筋结构扭曲地伸展向上方，断壁残垣的阴影下是灰败的残肢，无不彰显着曾经发生的战斗有多么险恶。  
西斯内帮助她站稳，解开固定装置，向上方发出旗语。  
吉莉安走了几步，吃惊的发现，脚下就是研究所的核心区。她认出供应药剂和营养液的管线，靴子碾过玻璃发出细微的咔哒声；还有稍远一些的机房，她能看见线路板从破碎的服务器中露出来，但是不严重，还有复原的可能。这里虽然是爆炸的中心，相较周围，却是损失最小的部分，可以说很奇怪了。  
“我在这里找到的爱丽丝。”扎克斯踢飞了石块，看起来异常沮丧。他刚刚巡视一圈归来，确定这里没有残存任何可能的威胁，“有人从战斗中保护了她——那个冰魔法，如果没有它，她根本等不到我。”即便如此，他也差点失去她。要感谢的巧合实在太多，但是庆幸过后，对于自己竟然没有及时出现在爱丽丝身边这一点，扎克斯依旧感到无法抑制的懊悔与后怕。  
最后一个下降的蒂法自己解开了扣锁，四下打量情况。  
这就是全部了——四个人，再加谢尔斯和雷伊在上边看守吊索——城市里还肆虐着脱离控制的实验体，不可能为一个克劳德分出太多精力。但是从另一种意义上来说，只有他们的人也并不是坏事。

“你给安吉尔的药剂是什么？”清理现场时，蒂法忽然问道。稍显稚嫩的声音回荡在溶洞里，撞上岩壁隐隐约约地回响着。  
吉莉安插线的手一顿，又不动声色将线路接进电脑，黑色的CMD界面弹出，白色的字符快速滚动起来。她敲打键盘，漫不经心地问，“什么药剂？”  
所有人的耳朵都竖了起来。  
“还不够么？你知道欺骗和隐瞒的后果，只会带来无尽的伤害。”蒂法撑着石块，弯下腰，直视吉莉安闪躲的侧脸，“你把安吉尔变成了怪物，现在你想要永远失去他吗？”  
“这不关你事。”  
清脆的巴掌声响起，吉莉安被打得偏过头去。“不关我事？他杀了我父亲。”再要动手时，西斯内已经适时插入二人之间。她看着吉莉安面无表情地抹掉嘴角血迹，不由得冷笑出声，“我扣下的扳机，我把子弹送进了克劳德的胸膛，我亲手杀了他。”鼻头一阵酸涩，她不能哭出来，不能在这个女人面前，“现在你却轻描淡写地告诉我，这不关我事？”  
“不是你的错。”扎克斯试着安慰她，但心存芥蒂的手最终没能搭上她的肩膀，“克劳德也已经醒了——”  
“那不是克劳德！”  
“他是！”以更大的声音吼了回去，急切地想要证明什么，“他只是需要一点时间……也许睡一觉，也许过两天就会好起来……”  
“你没有杀他。一个概念是不可能被杀死的。”吉莉安打断了这毫无意义的小孩吵闹，捡起眼镜，用衣角随便擦拭了一下，重新架在鼻梁上，“恰恰相反，你救了他。”  
一时之间，气氛陷入凝滞。

键盘敲击声仍在继续。  
吉莉安有些老花，金丝边的眼镜又碎了一片，她不得不眯着眼睛，缩着背，贴得离屏幕极近。同样是科学家，宝条看起来正值壮年，永远有用不完的精力；可是吉莉安是真的老了，也许因为她不仅仅是个研究员，还是个母亲。母亲总是要为了孩子心碎的。心碎是斑驳的白发，是不再明亮的眼睛，是风霜在脸上蚀刻出深深的沟壑，曾经的骄傲和坚强会变得如此不堪一击。  
就在扎克斯按捺不住要再度开口之际，吉莉安忽然叹了口气。很轻，很轻，却快要被沉重的疲惫压垮了。“那不是药剂。什么都不是。”  
“不是？”蒂法难以置信地反问，陡然拔高的声音近乎哭泣，“我以为……我所做的……！”  
“你以为我是宝条那种天才吗？”吉莉安自嘲地笑笑，“一个星期。从知道真相到现在，也不过一个星期，我能做什么？”她摘掉眼镜，借着揉捏眼角的动作，悄悄揩掉湿意，“我也希望我是，这样我就不会被劣化的可能折磨二十年，每一分每一秒都是煎熬。”  
快乐是不存在的。每当她的男孩向她微笑，或者打着滚一身泥泞从外面归来，她会拥抱，会责骂，可是心里只有无尽的折磨。安吉尔那么好……他是那么美好……如果她没有把他教育成那么棒的孩子该多好，如果他叛逆一点、给她带来更多的烦恼该多好……那样她就不必如此爱他，不必感到任何心痛。  
甚至直到今天，哪怕只是说出“劣化”这个词，也足以令她心如刀绞。  
“那是惰性剂，平时少量掺在油箱里的那种。”她重新冷静下来，恢复了一名科学家应有的理性，“克劳德是魔晄生命体，我不知道是谁创造出来的，也许真的是宝条？但无论如何，结构决定性质，这是这个物质世界得以运行的基本规律。”洞察事物的本质，跳过步骤得出结论——能在神罗供职，无论如何都没有她自认为那般不堪，“无论他的身体正在发生什么变化，惰性剂都能延缓这个过程，争取到更多的时间。”  
尽管她知道这也许毫无意义。她花了二十多年，最后却只能眼睁睁地看着安吉尔走向死亡。  
“可是他……”蒂法摇头，捂着嘴，“他没有醒过来……”压抑的恐惧伴随眼泪哗啦一下涌了出来，“我知道我必须杀死他……我不想，可是我必须阻止……你说我救了他，那为什么他倒下了……？”

吉莉安手头的动作停下了，目录轻而易举被打开，大片白色文字飞速掠过，界面闪烁在她的镜片上。她本以为要花上一些时间，但是在这之前有人完成了本属于她的工作。  
所有加密文件之前就已经被解码了。  
“……有很多可能的解释，但是我们马上就会知道了。”比起自己，吉莉安更相信宝条的能力，这就是为什么要来这里寻找资料。他们这一代人，对于宝条有种近乎盲目的信任，尽管他既不是一个合适的领导，也不是一个合格的人类。她开始键入关键词。  
『克劳德』  
有几个研究员的名字，寥寥无几。但这本身就能说明很多事情，克劳德并不是宝条创造的，否则以宝条那种强烈的个人主义，必然会乐意为他命名并使用。  
『魔晄』  
刚敲下回车她就后悔了。果然，以数万计数的文件让电脑短暂卡顿片刻，然后疯狂地刷起屏来。她强制终止了进程，陷入沉思。如果是宝条……如果她是宝条……  
可她不是宝条，永远不是。  
“请借我用一下。”  
西斯内在她旁边蹲下，获得许可后，扶着电脑敲下『05/11/1993』。  
“1993年11月5日。”她把电脑重新转向吉莉安，列表里出现了23个文件，“那天我们收到克劳德•修雷的体检报告，一切正常，然后因为胡妮丝•神罗的身份被封存入库，安全等级是机密。”本来应该没有人记得这件事，因为它实在太平凡、太无关紧要了；但世界总是充满巧合，仿佛命中注定。“那一天很重要，所以我记得很清楚。”  
她从卧底任务中死里逃生，又累又饿，还因为塔克斯缺人手而加班到深夜。最重要的是，好容易忙完手头的事，趁着那天还剩下的五分钟想跟韦德先生说生日快乐时，她收到了那份一点也不识趣的傻逼文件。  
淡褐色的眼睛闪过如鹰隼般锐利的光，从列表中挑出了以S-C-001命名的文件夹。  
“能越过我们权限的，只有部门主管。”

“我以前有没有得罪过你？或者你们其他人？”扎克斯不寒而栗，当西斯内站起来时，下意识离远了点，“现在赔罪还来得及吗？”  
西斯内若有所思。  
“真有？！”扎克斯惊了。  
“你跟克劳德是什么时候认识的？”她忽然问了个毫不相干的问题。  
“……你以为我是你吗？”  
“不用具体日期，大概一点的时间。”西斯内坚持。  
“应该……三年多一点？”  
“再仔细想想？比如旅行的时候偶尔遇见过，或者你帮助过迷路的小孩什么的？他那头毛那么好认，你肯定能想起来的。”  
“不不不，他家在尼布尔海姆，再怎么迷路也不可能迷到贡加加来……”  
但是被杰内西斯这么一问，扎克斯也不能确定了。  
他想起和克劳德的初见，也许算第二次，毕竟第一次是他偷溜去学校看的。他没法忘记那张哭泣的脸，尤其当萨菲罗斯告诉他，生平仅见的另一次哭泣是在对方母亲去世时。他一直没问原因，他觉得如果克劳能敞开心扉，总有一天会主动告诉他的；渐渐的，男孩也变得能朝他微笑，于是真相也就不那么重要了。  
难道他们真的曾经认识？为什么自己会忘记？  
“是巧合吗……”西斯内不可思议地睁大双眼，扎克斯的神情印证了她的某种猜想，“不，这不可能是巧合，一定有什么特殊意义。”  
“什么意义？”扎克斯被紧张的气氛所感染，呼吸也急促起来。  
“我也是刚刚才想起来的。克劳德七年前被卷进过一起绑架事件，你可能听安吉尔说过？我要说的是，那时候我在现场，每一个细节我都进行过备案，所以这件事绝对不可能出错。”西斯内做了个深呼吸，即便如此，心脏依旧快要从胸腔里跳出来。这一切都太不可思议了。“他那个时候对着威胁他的怖恐分子说——”

“我是扎克斯，扎克斯•菲尔，来自贡加加。”

“这不可能！”声音却是吉莉安发出的。她猛地合上电脑，抱在怀里，来回望着他们几人，想要有人给她个否定的答案。“不可能……不可能的……”她捂住脸，又不知所措地把额发向后扒去，“如果『重组』是为萨菲罗斯准备的……为什么现在会……？”  
直到西斯内把电脑从她怀里抽出来，她也没有更多表示，只是不断重复几个意义不明的专业词汇，崩溃地抱头喃喃自语。  
他们掀开电脑，页面还维持着。太多古怪的名词、过于随性的记录方式。底部是类似大纲的零碎文字，看起来作者喜欢先列好提纲，写一部分就删一条；向上翻阅，这篇实验记录似乎关于某种细胞实验，一种细胞可以吞噬另一种，但是当达到某个阈值时，会……自限性崩溃？  
“什么……意思？”他们面面相觑，不详的阴云笼罩在上空。  
吉莉安摇摇晃晃站起来，恍惚地在破败的实验室游荡。她抚摸撕裂的墙壁、落了尘的解剖台，最后来到核心区的水槽前；液体已经流尽，只余玻璃碎片闪闪发光。她跪下来，捡起掉落在地上金属头罩，划痕遍布的铭牌上赫然是『JENOVA』。  
“S计划并不是特种兵计划。萨菲罗斯，从一开始就只有萨菲罗斯。”吉莉安敬畏地仰头，那里已经空空荡荡，什么都没剩下，“他会和杰诺娃完成重组，从Sephiroth（神性的流出）变成Sosthenes（神明的力量），进而得到整个世界的荣光。”  
一片寂静，没有人明白她在说什么。  
“但是现在，杰诺娃已经消失，萨菲罗斯却依没有成为神明。”吉莉安面如死灰，颓然地放弃了思考，机械地阐述事实，“融合的是克劳德。他要和杰诺娃一同死去了。”

过了好一会，蒂法才意识到，那是她刚刚那个问题的答案。

 

好久不见。文森特在心里说。  
他悄无声息地潜入病房。这并不是一件容易的事，因为萨菲罗斯也在。伤痛与疲倦令青年陷入沉睡，但即使在睡梦中，冷硬的眉毛仍不安地紧锁，似乎一点轻微的响动就能将他惊醒。文森特沉默地注视面前这一幕——萨菲罗斯将克劳德藏在怀里，如同贪婪的巨龙守卫它的财宝，一丝一毫也不能松口。  
萨菲罗斯确实是宝条的后代，文森特想。不仅仅是遗传意义上的，更多的是潜移默化的影响，偏执、冷漠、自我，这些特性被深深烙进了他的灵魂，成为构成萨菲罗斯的无可否认的一部分。  
但他们之间又是截然不同的。眼前的萨菲罗斯是如此简单易懂，他畏惧着失去；畏惧，一个与他如此不相称的词，而这一切都是因为克劳德。真是奇怪，直到确认这个事实前，文森特都不觉得萨菲罗斯是这种人，否则事情就不会发展到这个地步——还是说，正因如此？  
文森特又看看克劳德。从这个角度只能看到小撮金毛，悄悄从萨菲罗斯指间冒出来；厚重的绷带层层缠绕直到脖颈，依旧挡不住边缘扩散的星痕。空气里混合着古怪的味道，酒精、消毒水，还有腐败糜烂的甜香。  
他下意识仔细嗅了嗅，又像是错觉。  
文森特无声地叹了口气，不再被细节分神，举起火铳，对准了克劳德的头颅。他并不想对萨菲罗斯如此残忍，但是他也找不到其他机会。萨菲罗斯看得太紧了，也许是某种近乎野兽的直觉；但更可能只是对方已经意识到，剩下的时间不多了。

自己的人生是失败的。文森特一直知道这一点。  
他总是在关键时刻退缩，把选择的重担扔给别人。这样一来，即使结局不尽人意，只要不是自己做出的决定，他就可以一直沉浸在类似自我牺牲的满足感中，借着赎罪的心态逃避一切。放弃责任是可耻的，却能令人感到轻松快乐，就是这样。  
但是，痛苦从不会消失。它只是压在了别人肩上。

“好梦，克劳德。”他温柔地轻叹。  
至少这一次，由他来送别。

轻响湮没在升起的硝烟中，一只手牢牢地握住枪口，血花四溅，喷射在手臂、被子上；子弹擦过萨菲罗斯的侧脸留下焦黑的痕迹，阴冷的蛇瞳不为所动地锁定入侵者，幽暗的剧毒闪烁其中。被那样一双无机质的眼睛所注视，即使是文森特，心头也不住一跳。  
握住枪管的手猛地用劲，更多的鲜血横流，在二人的僵持间，令人牙酸的金属曳鸣声断断续续响起，直到整个向上弯去。文森特不得不松开搭在扳机上的手，避免误扣后发生炸膛。萨菲罗斯坐起来，把枪甩到一边后左手脱力地垂下，血水浸透了半边衣袖，完全报废了。  
文森特张开口——  
“萨菲……罗斯……？”  
克劳德睁开双眼，茫然地望向萨菲罗斯，那真的是在“看”吗？  
刺痛肌肤的紧张气氛骤然消散，萨菲罗斯不再分给文森特一点注意，而是用戴着手套的右手轻轻抚摸少年的额头。“你继续睡。”他柔声地劝哄着，也不管对方能不能听懂，“没事的，我在这里。”  
“萨菲……罗斯……”  
他犹豫了一瞬，然后用手盖住了克劳德的双眼，躬下身，在手背上落下一个轻柔而缱绻的吻。银发垂落在他们之间，与鲜红交织成一片，融化在冰冷的月光中。  
嘴唇颤动了一下，终于重归寂静。文森特注意到了胸腔处的凹陷，尽管已经用补体填上了空缺，但是随着时间的流逝，空洞扩大了，他正在腐烂。当他不再发出声音，便和普通的尸体没有一点区别，这个事实是如此残酷地展露在他们面前。  
萨菲罗斯翻身下床，示意文森特出去。  
或者说，赶出自己的领地。

“你的手……”  
“它很好。”手指不受控制地蜷曲痉挛，萨菲罗斯按住它，避开文森特掌心闪烁的魔法，自己施放了个回复，“想好说辞了？”  
“没什么可说的。”  
这种坦然深深地激怒了萨菲罗斯。他张开口，抑郁的怒火却堵在喉头，半个字也吐不出来；取而代之的是粗暴地将文森特撞上墙头，再也无法强作镇定，暴怒地一拳砸进墙里！粗重的喘息回响在他们二人之间，久久不曾平息。文森特静静地看着他，岿然不动，无喜也无悲。  
“你不是来杀我的么？”被走廊所遮蔽的阴影有多黑暗，萨菲罗斯眼中的淡青色就有多明亮，几乎亮起幽幽荧光，“处心积虑来到神罗，混进科学部门，难道不是为了继续三年前的那场战斗？星球的武器，杰诺娃就令你们如此畏惧？”  
不明显的惊讶闪过，然后了然，“你知道了。”  
“还有什么？”萨菲罗斯神经质地笑笑，“还有什么伟大的使命需要你们去完成？”  
“星球武器不是我。”文森特叹息，“是克劳德。”  
文森特拨开萨菲罗斯的手，这几乎没花什么力气；他退开一些，站到侧面，月影在脚下斜斜拉长。萨菲罗斯沉默在阴影中，但是文森特依旧能清晰地辨认出某种细微的转变，眉毛的角度，眼睫的轻颤，抿紧的嘴角微微下撇。  
在他的记忆里，萨菲罗斯总是在愤怒，只是表现的形式有所不同；唯一相同的却是永远也无法得到的安宁。他否定这个世界，因为这个世界否定了他，所以他再也不需要任何的承认，他只需要是萨菲罗斯就可以了。  
但是，全部的这些否定，却没有克劳德是星球武器这件事带来的打击更甚。  
“你……”文森特不确定地说道，“你在难过？”  
两个人都愣住了。

不是愤怒，而是悲伤。  
这个人是如此简单易懂，文森特再一次意识到。  
克劳德是星球武器令他感到受伤，但是他没有办法表达出来，也许他根本不知道自己受伤了。不是因为命中注定的战斗，必须一方的死亡作为结束，这对萨菲罗斯而言其实算不上什么；而是这个事实意味着，克劳德留在他身边是为了杀死他。他所感到的痛楚、悔恨、退缩……一切一切作为人类的、全然崭新的情绪，都将毫无意义。

“星球畏惧着杰诺娃的存在，曾以整个古代种的族群作为代价，将她封印在星球的伤痕中。但是他们的牺牲失败了。作为囚牢的古代种身躯被神罗所发掘，成为人类贪婪的助力，也成为了你不可分割的一部分。”文森特不由自主地告诉萨菲罗斯这些，他觉得他应该知道，“所以这一次，它制造了截然不同的兵器——它的存在就是为了永远的死亡，杰诺娃的，还有它自己的。”  
“他不是。”萨菲罗斯摇头，憎恨地盯着他，仿佛这样就可以否定事实的存在，“如果他是星球武器，为什么从来没有任何行动？”  
“它是星球武器。”文森特眨眼，忽然明白自己究竟想说的是什么，“但是，他也是克劳德。”  
“我——”萨菲罗斯捂住脸，话语哽在喉头，动摇地后退几步，“我不明白——”他猛地抬头，表情介于哭和笑之间；他被真相所救赎，却也因此陷入了更深的绝望，“为什么——？”  
“因为，他为你成为怪物，却也为你重新成为了人类。”

“冰魔法没有用，是吗？我听说你们明天准备把他送去用液氮冷冻。”文森特又说，“但那也是毫无意义的，只会让这个痛苦的过程稍稍延长。他没救了。如果你真的在乎他，现在就应该放手让他离开。”  
萨菲罗斯拒绝接受这一切。他不能失去克劳德。“他还有救。我不会让你伤害他，任何人都不行。”  
“我知道。这就是为什么我在这里。”

萨菲罗斯没明白这句话的意思。  
但是，马上，他意识到了不对，转身便往病房跑去。文森特站在原地，目送他踉踉跄跄的背影，然后又偏头注视窗外皎洁的月影，猩红的眼中沉郁着无尽的遗憾。  
等待萨菲罗斯的，只有空无一人的病房，风中窗帘轻轻摇摆。

 

[1]艾米丽•狄金森  
[2]古尔丹


	33. Chapter 33

最先恢复的是听觉。  
嘈杂的噪音加剧了头痛，严重的恶心感令他几欲作呕，脑子里一片乱混乱。过于明亮的光线刺痛了干涩的双眼，酸涩得眼泪差点流出来。意识渐渐回笼，他下意识摸了摸怀里，一片空气。  
萨菲罗斯猛地坐了起来。  
面前是一片人间炼狱。  
到处都是伤员，太多的血、呕吐物或者还有别的什么，空气里混合着消毒水和一些古怪的臭味。临时床位密密麻麻排在医院一楼的大厅里，即便如此，还是有很多人或坐或躺在地上，翻来覆去呻吟着，此起彼伏的哀嚎充斥了整个空间。一阵眩晕，萨菲罗斯这才意识到自己伤得很重，即使以特种兵的自愈速度，疼痛依旧渗透着每一块肌肉骨骼。但是他完全顾不得这些，翻身从珍贵的床位落地。马上就有人占据了他的位置。  
克劳德……在哪？  
一阵难以言喻的恐慌笼罩了他。萨菲罗斯环视了一圈，奔走几步，可是并没有搜寻到金发少年的身影。然后他想起最后他在他怀里的时候，血没有止住，并且那么冷……那么冷。阴影在他的心中盘旋不去，愈发浓重。  
不……首先冷静。他蜷曲了一下手指，失去正宗的重量是如此令人不安。他需要先弄清时间过去了多久，自己在哪，然后根据可能的情况找到克劳德。如果他们被分开，即便不愿承认，应该是被当作尸体处理了，他最应该去的地方是停尸房。他必须要快，因为——  
『我也可以把你丢进火里，烧得只剩灰烬，风吹过什么都不会留下。』  
因为在如此巨量的伤亡下，快速处理尸体以避免疫病是必须的。如果和海量的尸体一起烧成灰，萨菲罗斯就真的不知道该怎么办了。他感到嘴里一阵发苦，因为曾经的一语成谶而懊悔，但不得不振作精神搜寻他的位置。  
但是如果……只是如果……毕竟这一次与以往有那么多的不同……  
一抹红色从眼角闪过，萨菲罗斯停止了那些胡思乱想，快步跟上。

“我本想忙完这里就去看你的。”杰内西斯配合护士把担架抬上移动床，这才找了个僻静地方说话，“虽然你也受伤了，但毕竟比普通人强点，病房要留给更需要的人。”他的身上都是血，干涸后呈暗沉的褐色，但皮衣确实是完好无损的。一切都令人焦头烂额，否则他不会允许自己如此衣冠不整。  
萨菲罗斯可顾不了这么多，直截了当地问道：“克劳德在哪？”  
杰内西斯略带迟疑。  
“告诉我。”  
“……夕阳经我们而过，露珠颤抖令我感到冰凉。[1]”这是他所能诉说的最接近真相的答案。事实上，杰内西斯自己都没搞太懂。但是，在近距离目睹了所发生的一切、听到萨菲罗斯近乎被逼至绝路的呼唤后，在他们不得不脱臼萨菲罗斯一边的胳膊以把两人分开后——真相变得如此难以启齿，尽管诗人自己也因此感到无法抑制的悲伤。  
萨菲罗斯还在盯着他，拒绝被蒙混过关。杰内西斯不得不放轻声音，尽可能委婉地陈述，“我们已经尽力尝试——我和文森特，”他略去自己近乎失控地甩了十几个高级复活的事，直到现在也不过稍稍平静，“已经迟了。”  
“我知道。”萨菲罗斯不耐烦地说，“直接告诉我他现在在哪。”  
“……”杰内西斯哑然。  
见状，萨菲罗斯不再纠缠，转身时长发划出一道银弧猛地甩在杰内西斯脸上。后者甩了甩头，快步跟上，“你要去哪？”  
“停尸房。”  
“……什么？”  
“你们把他丢在了那里，不是吗？”萨菲罗斯反问。  
杰内西斯停下脚步，“他不在那里。”  
萨菲罗斯猛地转身，等待杰内西斯解释。  
“克劳德是你的东西？即使死了，尸体也要属于你？”杰内西斯荒诞地笑出了声，再看萨菲罗斯时，眼里只剩无尽的讽刺，“你早就告诉我了，可我却直到现在才明白。”  
萨菲罗斯眯起双眼，没有接话。  
“他不会死，是么？”望着那双并没有太多感情色彩的眼睛，杰内西斯说出了自己的判断，并且因为没有被反驳而心下了然。他最大的困惑，克劳德一直隐藏秘密，似乎就这么平淡地被揭开了。“早该想到的。那时候的伤，从飞空艇坠落，还有蒂法给他的那一刀，无论如何都不可能生还，可他还是回来了。被你带回来。我一直知道他有些与众不同……我也知道你是最早发现的……”  
“你究竟想说什么？”  
“那么，代价是什么？[2]”他不安地抠着皮衣上干涸的血渍，碎片扑簌簌飘落，“所有的力量都是有代价的。奥丁用他的眼睛换得智慧，甘尼梅德得到永生却失去自由，亚当夏娃知晓人理最终被逐出乐园。”吟诵着古老的神话，畏惧令杰内西斯喉咙发紧，唇干舌燥。他舔了舔干枯的嘴唇。“萨菲罗斯，你知道他正在丢失记忆吗？”  
“……”  
“噢不……”恐惧渐渐化开，杰内西斯摇头，却不知道自己想否定什么，“不……萨菲罗斯……你不知道。”他猛地抬头，难以置信地质问，“你怎么可能——”  
话音戛然而止，徒留半截气息憋在胸腔，又慢慢吁开。呼吸几乎是小心翼翼的，生怕惊动了空气里某种脆弱的平衡。愤怒在萨菲罗斯脸上转瞬即逝，看起来更像某种为了保护自我的虚张声势；但是他实在太疲倦，疲倦得无法甚至维持哪怕一点点伪装。  
“他在哪里？”萨菲罗斯的眼神刺痛了杰内西斯，茫然的，无助的，脆弱的。“克劳德到底在哪？”  
人类的本质果然是复读机啊，杰内西斯想。这个比喻可真滑稽。  
他怎么从来没有发现？萨菲罗斯是如此任性，如此自我，看起来像个得不到糖果的小孩。你告诉他已经没有了，他也明白这一点，可他无论如何就是要；撒泼耍赖也好，打滚哭泣也好，讲不得一点道理。杰内西斯又想，自己有什么资格去嘲笑呢？对于大人而言，糖果只不过是唾手可得的东西；可是孩子的世界太小，小得哪怕只是微不足道的东西，也许就是那个世界的全部。  
“……顶楼。”  
他总是没有办法拒绝这样的萨菲罗斯。

记忆是断片的。灰白的楼梯在极速中被挤压，转瞬即逝至身后遥远处，消失在螺旋的黑点尽头。从一层到顶层，即使没有电梯，以他们的速度也花不了两分钟。但是当萨菲罗斯拉开安全通道的门，真正踏进安静的、纯白的走廊时，脚步却不由得慢了下来；慢慢地，他停在病房外，隔着玻璃注视对方，回忆纷涌而至。  
这里是胡妮丝死去的地方。  
杰内西斯不知道这件事。他这么做，更像冥冥之中某种注定，令恐惧攫紧了萨菲罗斯的心脏，呼吸也变得困难起来。  
“怎么了……？”杰内西斯不明所以，在一旁催促。  
萨菲罗斯摇头，额头抵在玻璃上，目不转睛地盯着病床。从这里看去，克劳德就像睡着了，如果忽略掉毫无血色的嘴唇，还有丑陋地蜿蜒着的黑斑。是因为他……他真的那么做了……？但是只要不去确认，就能从现实中逃避，沉浸在妄想的安全里，让一切暂停在这虚假的安宁中。  
『有时候人会因为太在乎而害怕，不敢接近重要的东西。』  
奇迹般的，萨菲罗斯想起了卢法斯的话。就在这里，同一个地方，同样的场景。他开始感到无法言喻的痛楚，像是饥饿细细密密地啃食着胃，又像被烧红的烙铁碾过，令他不自觉地收紧拳头，肩膀微微颤抖起来。

他不知道爱是什么，但是他见过，他知道它的样子。  
爱是建立联系，然后把自己幸福的权利交托至另一个人手中，从此自己不再完整，再没有独自生存下去的能力。它是痛苦，是压抑，是惶恐，是软弱，是无助，是彷徨，是一切不幸的根源。只要不去触碰就不会受伤，不怀抱期待就不会遭到背叛，拒绝它的存在才是在这个残酷的世界得以生存的唯一道路。  
可是它就在那里，无可否认，不可动摇。

挥开杰内西斯的手，萨菲罗斯推开房门。全然陌生的情感疯狂滋长着，每走一步就愈发汹涌澎湃，痛苦的洪流几乎要将他冲垮。他快疯了。但是他没有办法停止自己的脚步，一步一步，朝着崩溃的边缘前进。  
他终于来到克劳德面前，试探性地伸出手，轻轻摩挲他脸上干涸的污渍。僵硬的，冰冷的，冷得他的心也随之冻结。然后萨菲罗斯掀开被子，杰内西斯被这一幕所刺伤，忍不住偏过头去。  
萨菲罗斯怔怔的看着。  
空洞突兀地出现在胸膛，撕裂的肌肉往外翻卷，里头已经空了，能从一端看到另一端，床单被剩余的血水染成了浅褐色。他不是第一次看见类似的伤痕，有时候他自己就是制造者；他应该感到愤怒，就像以往无数次那样，然后将少年唤醒，一切都和以前一样。  
不是这样的。  
床沿微微下压，萨菲罗斯在克劳德身边坐下。一阵眩晕，心跳加速，冷汗直冒。他快吐了。萨菲罗斯见过无数可怕的伤口，战场上，肠子连着大网膜流了一地的那种；但是现在这个，只令他打从心里感到恶心和恐怖。他甚至无法直视它。  
当愤怒不复从前，另一种情绪再也没有遮掩的余地，如此清晰地撕扯着他的思维，扭曲了他冷硬的面庞。  
他只是……只是无法忍受克劳德受到伤害……  
荧绿色的液体滴落，他们从医院的魔晄发电机里找到了这个。顾不得杰内西斯探寻的视线，萨菲罗斯嘴唇紧抿，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着伤口，青色的眼睛像要烧着般炽热。

魔晄顺着空洞滑落，晕开在泛黄的床单上，慢慢扩散开。  
死寂笼罩在不大的房间里，萨菲罗斯的意识空白了一瞬。

“不，这不可能!”他伸手去摸，黏腻的血和肉，是死亡的触感，令他烫着般缩回手，“魔晄纯度的问题……还是稳定剂……？”  
托起克劳德的后颈，头颅软软地后仰，萨菲罗斯不知所措地摸索着脉搏。什么都没有。轻柔地让克劳德重新靠上枕头，萨菲罗斯又胡乱地摇晃他的肩膀、手臂，想要找到一丝不同的迹象。最后他轻轻拍打少年的脸颊，希冀地等待睫毛轻颤。  
一阵寒意。  
时间仿佛被暂停，世界朦朦胧胧褪了色，陷入一片苍茫的白，一切声音和画面远去。取而代之格外清晰的，胡妮丝跪在床边，握紧了克劳德的手，贴上自己的侧脸。母亲流着泪，泪痕湿漉漉地闪烁着；她怨恨地盯着他，无声地蠕动嘴唇。  
『不会给你的』  
萨菲罗斯忽然回神，猛地抱紧了毫无生气的身体，藏进怀里，把他从胡妮丝手中夺走。他用手挡住那个可怕的洞，仿佛这样就能假装它不存在。也许空洞其实出现在自己身上，空荡荡的，渐渐被失而复得的喜悦、又再次被失去的恐惧所填满。萨菲罗斯就坐在那里，静静地维持这个拥抱，下巴磕着头顶，不住地抚摸着克劳德泥泞的金发，然后轻轻吻着发旋。  
“没事的。你会好起来的。”母亲怨恨的幻影渐渐消散，萨菲罗斯松了口气，才意识到自己的声音近乎哽咽，“我在这里，已经没事了……”

杰内西斯受不了了，转身滚了出去。

他没有办法不去伤害他，他不得不这么做。他一遍又一遍地给予他伤痛，而克劳德依旧选择留在他身边的事实，能给予他莫大的满足与安慰；然后更深的不安与猜疑笼罩，因为他知道，没有人愿意被这样对待，他所做的一切正在把克劳德推得更远，他必须得到更多的确认和证明。直到克劳德真正背叛他之前，萨菲罗斯都不可能停下来。无解的死局。  
因为这个世界的一切都是不可信任的。他无法理解它，他与它之间从未建立过真正的联系。  
萨菲罗斯从未有过母亲，他不知道那是什么感觉，他不明白为什么会有人无条件地给予爱，仅仅基于血缘的联系。那种爱是脆弱的、毫无道理的，也许只是人们的一种臆想，或者是激素支配下的本能。  
萨菲罗有一个父亲，尽管他知道这个事实还没超过一天，但是宝条对他的影响却是自出生开始的。宝条是萨菲罗斯最初对“人”的定义，是对他人及自我认知的唯一镜子。他从宝条身上延续了绝对的理性，世界上的一切都是精确的、可计算的、可解释的，而人类的存在就是为了生存和延续，为此必须用力量支配一切，而自己就是为此诞生。  
他既不相信有人会给予爱，因为这毫无利益可言；他也不会成为给予的人，因为他的心里根本就没有这种东西。这就是父母教会他的一切，构成了萨菲罗斯最本质最不可分割的部分。而当他发现自己完全可以舍弃人类的身份，再也不必因为从不间断的矛盾而困扰时……  
克劳德的存在便成了他与这个世界最后的纽带。  
而他必须亲手切断它。

萨菲罗斯不可抑制地绷紧，失去肋骨支撑的胸腔马上瘪了下去，他不得不又松开了一点。他马上就要失去他了，仅仅是这样的一个想法，便令他痛苦得无以复加，快要窒息了。他抱着克劳德，不停地确认着他的存在。  
他不能失去他……不能再一次……

“萨………？”  
萨菲罗斯睁大双眼，瞳孔缩成狭细一缝，动摇地颤抖起来，却一眼也不敢往下看去。  
“萨菲……罗斯……？”  
无力的双手轻轻环上他的后背，微弱的声音在他耳畔响起。

滚烫的眼泪落在少年的肩窝，越过手背，顺着脊背滑落。萨菲罗斯绝望地咬紧牙关，再也发不出一点声音，他宁愿自己现在就死了，也不要面对如此残酷的事实。  
没有心跳，没有呼吸，伤口没有任何愈合的迹象，腐烂的手臂上冒出黑色的浓汁。它不会愈合了。萨菲罗斯的手依旧按在空洞上，稍稍往里探就能摸到自己的胸膛。克劳德还在他耳边，振动声带，萨—菲—罗—斯—，一遍又一遍，重复对他而言没有任何意义的音节。  
他不知道现在说话的是什么东西。  
但是他知道，自己已经把克劳德变成了没有心的怪物。

“萨—菲—罗—斯—”  
他从来没有发现克劳德的不对劲。他本来有那么机会。他错过了那么多的机会。  
“萨—菲—罗—斯—”  
因为自始至终，克劳德一直记得他的名字。

萨菲罗斯不曾知晓爱，当它降临，只带来了无尽的痛苦和绝望。  
爱就是即使令人感到疼痛，也无法放开的东西。  
爱就是克劳德。

 

“这可真是……壮观。”半晌，吉莉安只能挤出这个词。  
透亮的天光从洞口落下，灰尘缓缓浮动，亮晶晶的，最终停歇残败的废墟上。建筑群以光柱为中心，向外层层伏倒，完全对称的几何图形以震撼性的美丽冲击视野。随着吊索不断往下，她渐渐能看清钢筋结构扭曲地伸展向上方，断壁残垣的阴影下是灰败的残肢，无不彰显着曾经发生的战斗有多么险恶。  
西斯内帮助她站稳，解开固定装置，向上方发出旗语。  
吉莉安走了几步，吃惊的发现，脚下就是研究所的核心区。她认出供应药剂和营养液的管线，靴子碾过玻璃发出细微的咔哒声；还有稍远一些的机房，她能看见线路板从破碎的服务器中露出来，但是不严重，还有复原的可能。这里虽然是爆炸的中心，相较周围，却是损失最小的部分，可以说很奇怪了。  
“我在这里找到的爱丽丝。”扎克斯踢飞了石块，看起来异常沮丧。他刚刚巡视一圈归来，确定这里没有残存任何可能的威胁，“有人从战斗中保护了她——那个冰魔法，如果没有它，她根本等不到我。”即便如此，他也差点失去她。要感谢的巧合实在太多，但是庆幸过后，对于自己竟然没有及时出现在爱丽丝身边这一点，扎克斯依旧感到无法抑制的懊悔与后怕。  
最后一个下降的蒂法自己解开了扣锁，四下打量情况。  
这就是全部了——四个人，再加谢尔斯和雷伊在上边看守吊索——城市里还肆虐着脱离控制的实验体，不可能为一个克劳德分出太多精力。但是从另一种意义上来说，只有他们的人也并不是坏事。

“你给安吉尔的药剂是什么？”清理现场时，蒂法忽然问道。稍显稚嫩的声音回荡在溶洞里，撞上岩壁隐隐约约地回响着。  
吉莉安插线的手一顿，又不动声色将线路接进电脑，黑色的CMD界面弹出，白色的字符快速滚动起来。她敲打键盘，漫不经心地问，“什么药剂？”  
所有人的耳朵都竖了起来。  
“还不够么？你知道欺骗和隐瞒的后果，只会带来无尽的伤害。”蒂法撑着石块，弯下腰，直视吉莉安闪躲的侧脸，“你把安吉尔变成了怪物，现在你想要永远失去他吗？”  
“这不关你事。”  
清脆的巴掌声响起，吉莉安被打得偏过头去。“不关我事？他杀了我父亲。”再要动手时，西斯内已经适时插入二人之间。她看着吉莉安面无表情地抹掉嘴角血迹，不由得冷笑出声，“我扣下的扳机，我把子弹送进了克劳德的胸膛，我亲手杀了他。”鼻头一阵酸涩，她不能哭出来，不能在这个女人面前，“现在你却轻描淡写地告诉我，这不关我事？”  
“不是你的错。”扎克斯试着安慰她，但心存芥蒂的手最终没能搭上她的肩膀，“克劳德也已经醒了——”  
“那不是克劳德！”  
“他是！”以更大的声音吼了回去，急切地想要证明什么，“他只是需要一点时间……也许睡一觉，也许过两天就会好起来……”  
“你没有杀他。一个概念是不可能被杀死的。”吉莉安打断了这毫无意义的小孩吵闹，捡起眼镜，用衣角随便擦拭了一下，重新架在鼻梁上，“恰恰相反，你救了他。”  
一时之间，气氛陷入凝滞。

键盘敲击声仍在继续。  
吉莉安有些老花，金丝边的眼镜又碎了一片，她不得不眯着眼睛，缩着背，贴得离屏幕极近。同样是科学家，宝条看起来正值壮年，永远有用不完的精力；可是吉莉安是真的老了，也许因为她不仅仅是个研究员，还是个母亲。母亲总是要为了孩子心碎的。心碎是斑驳的白发，是不再明亮的眼睛，是风霜在脸上蚀刻出深深的沟壑，曾经的骄傲和坚强会变得如此不堪一击。  
就在扎克斯按捺不住要再度开口之际，吉莉安忽然叹了口气。很轻，很轻，却快要被沉重的疲惫压垮了。“那不是药剂。什么都不是。”  
“不是？”蒂法难以置信地反问，陡然拔高的声音近乎哭泣，“我以为……我所做的……！”  
“你以为我是宝条那种天才吗？”吉莉安自嘲地笑笑，“一个星期。从知道真相到现在，也不过一个星期，我能做什么？”她摘掉眼镜，借着揉捏眼角的动作，悄悄揩掉湿意，“我也希望我是，这样我就不会被劣化的可能折磨二十年，每一分每一秒都是煎熬。”  
快乐是不存在的。每当她的男孩向她微笑，或者打着滚一身泥泞从外面归来，她会拥抱，会责骂，可是心里只有无尽的折磨。安吉尔那么好……他是那么美好……如果她没有把他教育成那么棒的孩子该多好，如果他叛逆一点、给她带来更多的烦恼该多好……那样她就不必如此爱他，不必感到任何心痛。  
甚至直到今天，哪怕只是说出“劣化”这个词，也足以令她心如刀绞。  
“那是惰性剂，平时少量掺在油箱里的那种。”她重新冷静下来，恢复了一名科学家应有的理性，“克劳德是魔晄生命体，我不知道是谁创造出来的，也许真的是宝条？但无论如何，结构决定性质，这是这个物质世界得以运行的基本规律。”洞察事物的本质，跳过步骤得出结论——能在神罗供职，无论如何都没有她自认为那般不堪，“无论他的身体正在发生什么变化，惰性剂都能延缓这个过程，争取到更多的时间。”  
尽管她知道这也许毫无意义。她花了二十多年，最后却只能眼睁睁地看着安吉尔走向死亡。  
“可是他……”蒂法摇头，捂着嘴，“他没有醒过来……”压抑的恐惧伴随眼泪哗啦一下涌了出来，“我知道我必须杀死他……我不想，可是我必须阻止……你说我救了他，那为什么他倒下了……？”

吉莉安手头的动作停下了，目录轻而易举被打开，大片白色文字飞速掠过，界面闪烁在她的镜片上。她本以为要花上一些时间，但是在这之前有人完成了本属于她的工作。  
所有加密文件之前就已经被解码了。  
“……有很多可能的解释，但是我们马上就会知道了。”比起自己，吉莉安更相信宝条的能力，这就是为什么要来这里寻找资料。他们这一代人，对于宝条有种近乎盲目的信任，尽管他既不是一个合适的领导，也不是一个合格的人类。她开始键入关键词。  
『克劳德』  
有几个研究员的名字，寥寥无几。但这本身就能说明很多事情，克劳德并不是宝条创造的，否则以宝条那种强烈的个人主义，必然会乐意为他命名并使用。  
『魔晄』  
刚敲下回车她就后悔了。果然，以数万计数的文件让电脑短暂卡顿片刻，然后疯狂地刷起屏来。她强制终止了进程，陷入沉思。如果是宝条……如果她是宝条……  
可她不是宝条，永远不是。  
“请借我用一下。”  
西斯内在她旁边蹲下，获得许可后，扶着电脑敲下『05/11/1993』。  
“1993年11月5日。”她把电脑重新转向吉莉安，列表里出现了23个文件，“那天我们收到克劳德•修雷的体检报告，一切正常，然后因为胡妮丝•神罗的身份被封存入库，安全等级是机密。”本来应该没有人记得这件事，因为它实在太平凡、太无关紧要了；但世界总是充满巧合，仿佛命中注定。“那一天很重要，所以我记得很清楚。”  
她从卧底任务中死里逃生，又累又饿，还因为塔克斯缺人手而加班到深夜。最重要的是，好容易忙完手头的事，趁着那天还剩下的五分钟想跟韦德先生说生日快乐时，她收到了那份一点也不识趣的傻逼文件。  
淡褐色的眼睛闪过如鹰隼般锐利的光，从列表中挑出了以S-C-001命名的文件夹。  
“能越过我们权限的，只有部门主管。”

“我以前有没有得罪过你？或者你们其他人？”扎克斯不寒而栗，当西斯内站起来时，下意识离远了点，“现在赔罪还来得及吗？”  
西斯内若有所思。  
“真有？！”扎克斯惊了。  
“你跟克劳德是什么时候认识的？”她忽然问了个毫不相干的问题。  
“……你以为我是你吗？”  
“不用具体日期，大概一点的时间。”西斯内坚持。  
“应该……三年多一点？”  
“再仔细想想？比如旅行的时候偶尔遇见过，或者你帮助过迷路的小孩什么的？他那头毛那么好认，你肯定能想起来的。”  
“不不不，他家在尼布尔海姆，再怎么迷路也不可能迷到贡加加来……”  
但是被杰内西斯这么一问，扎克斯也不能确定了。  
他想起和克劳德的初见，也许算第二次，毕竟第一次是他偷溜去学校看的。他没法忘记那张哭泣的脸，尤其当萨菲罗斯告诉他，生平仅见的另一次哭泣是在对方母亲去世时。他一直没问原因，他觉得如果克劳能敞开心扉，总有一天会主动告诉他的；渐渐的，男孩也变得能朝他微笑，于是真相也就不那么重要了。  
难道他们真的曾经认识？为什么自己会忘记？  
“是巧合吗……”西斯内不可思议地睁大双眼，扎克斯的神情印证了她的某种猜想，“不，这不可能是巧合，一定有什么特殊意义。”  
“什么意义？”扎克斯被紧张的气氛所感染，呼吸也急促起来。  
“我也是刚刚才想起来的。克劳德七年前被卷进过一起绑架事件，你可能听安吉尔说过？我要说的是，那时候我在现场，每一个细节我都进行过备案，所以这件事绝对不可能出错。”西斯内做了个深呼吸，即便如此，心脏依旧快要从胸腔里跳出来。这一切都太不可思议了。“他那个时候对着威胁他的怖恐分子说——”

“我是扎克斯，扎克斯•菲尔，来自贡加加。”

“这不可能！”声音却是吉莉安发出的。她猛地合上电脑，抱在怀里，来回望着他们几人，想要有人给她个否定的答案。“不可能……不可能的……”她捂住脸，又不知所措地把额发向后扒去，“如果『重组』是为萨菲罗斯准备的……为什么现在会……？”  
直到西斯内把电脑从她怀里抽出来，她也没有更多表示，只是不断重复几个意义不明的专业词汇，崩溃地抱头喃喃自语。  
他们掀开电脑，页面还维持着。太多古怪的名词、过于随性的记录方式。底部是类似大纲的零碎文字，看起来作者喜欢先列好提纲，写一部分就删一条；向上翻阅，这篇实验记录似乎关于某种细胞实验，一种细胞可以吞噬另一种，但是当达到某个阈值时，会……自限性崩溃？  
“什么……意思？”他们面面相觑，不详的阴云笼罩在上空。  
吉莉安摇摇晃晃站起来，恍惚地在破败的实验室游荡。她抚摸撕裂的墙壁、落了尘的解剖台，最后来到核心区的水槽前；液体已经流尽，只余玻璃碎片闪闪发光。她跪下来，捡起掉落在地上金属头罩，划痕遍布的铭牌上赫然是『JENOVA』。  
“S计划并不是特种兵计划。萨菲罗斯，从一开始就只有萨菲罗斯。”吉莉安敬畏地仰头，那里已经空空荡荡，什么都没剩下，“他会和杰诺娃完成重组，从Sephiroth（神性的流出）变成Sosthenes（神明的力量），进而得到整个世界的荣光。”  
一片寂静，没有人明白她在说什么。  
“但是现在，杰诺娃已经消失，萨菲罗斯却依没有成为神明。”吉莉安面如死灰，颓然地放弃了思考，机械地阐述事实，“融合的是克劳德。他要和杰诺娃一同死去了。”

过了好一会，蒂法才意识到，那是她刚刚那个问题的答案。

 

好久不见。文森特在心里说。  
他悄无声息地潜入病房。这并不是一件容易的事，因为萨菲罗斯也在。伤痛与疲倦令青年陷入沉睡，但即使在睡梦中，冷硬的眉毛仍不安地紧锁，似乎一点轻微的响动就能将他惊醒。文森特沉默地注视面前这一幕——萨菲罗斯将克劳德藏在怀里，如同贪婪的巨龙守卫它的财宝，一丝一毫也不能松口。  
萨菲罗斯确实是宝条的后代，文森特想。不仅仅是遗传意义上的，更多的是潜移默化的影响，偏执、冷漠、自我，这些特性被深深烙进了他的灵魂，成为构成萨菲罗斯的无可否认的一部分。  
但他们之间又是截然不同的。眼前的萨菲罗斯是如此简单易懂，他畏惧着失去；畏惧，一个与他如此不相称的词，而这一切都是因为克劳德。真是奇怪，直到确认这个事实前，文森特都不觉得萨菲罗斯是这种人，否则事情就不会发展到这个地步——还是说，正因如此？  
文森特又看看克劳德。从这个角度只能看到小撮金毛，悄悄从萨菲罗斯指间冒出来；厚重的绷带层层缠绕直到脖颈，依旧挡不住边缘扩散的星痕。空气里混合着古怪的味道，酒精、消毒水，还有腐败糜烂的甜香。  
他下意识仔细嗅了嗅，又像是错觉。  
文森特无声地叹了口气，不再被细节分神，举起火铳，对准了克劳德的头颅。他并不想对萨菲罗斯如此残忍，但是他也找不到其他机会。萨菲罗斯看得太紧了，也许是某种近乎野兽的直觉；但更可能只是对方已经意识到，剩下的时间不多了。

自己的人生是失败的。文森特一直知道这一点。  
他总是在关键时刻退缩，把选择的重担扔给别人。这样一来，即使结局不尽人意，只要不是自己做出的决定，他就可以一直沉浸在类似自我牺牲的满足感中，借着赎罪的心态逃避一切。放弃责任是可耻的，却能令人感到轻松快乐，就是这样。  
但是，痛苦从不会消失。它只是压在了别人肩上。

“好梦，克劳德。”他温柔地轻叹。  
至少这一次，由他来送别。

轻响湮没在升起的硝烟中，一只手牢牢地握住枪口，血花四溅，喷射在手臂、被子上；子弹擦过萨菲罗斯的侧脸留下焦黑的痕迹，阴冷的蛇瞳不为所动地锁定入侵者，幽暗的剧毒闪烁其中。被那样一双无机质的眼睛所注视，即使是文森特，心头也不住一跳。  
握住枪管的手猛地用劲，更多的鲜血横流，在二人的僵持间，令人牙酸的金属曳鸣声断断续续响起，直到整个向上弯去。文森特不得不松开搭在扳机上的手，避免误扣后发生炸膛。萨菲罗斯坐起来，把枪甩到一边后左手脱力地垂下，血水浸透了半边衣袖，完全报废了。  
文森特张开口——  
“萨菲……罗斯……？”  
克劳德睁开双眼，茫然地望向萨菲罗斯，那真的是在“看”吗？  
刺痛肌肤的紧张气氛骤然消散，萨菲罗斯不再分给文森特一点注意，而是用戴着手套的右手轻轻抚摸少年的额头。“你继续睡。”他柔声地劝哄着，也不管对方能不能听懂，“没事的，我在这里。”  
“萨菲……罗斯……”  
他犹豫了一瞬，然后用手盖住了克劳德的双眼，躬下身，在手背上落下一个轻柔而缱绻的吻。银发垂落在他们之间，与鲜红交织成一片，融化在冰冷的月光中。  
嘴唇颤动了一下，终于重归寂静。文森特注意到了胸腔处的凹陷，尽管已经用补体填上了空缺，但是随着时间的流逝，空洞扩大了，他正在腐烂。当他不再发出声音，便和普通的尸体没有一点区别，这个事实是如此残酷地展露在他们面前。  
萨菲罗斯翻身下床，示意文森特出去。  
或者说，赶出自己的领地。

“你的手……”  
“它很好。”手指不受控制地蜷曲痉挛，萨菲罗斯按住它，避开文森特掌心闪烁的魔法，自己施放了个回复，“想好说辞了？”  
“没什么可说的。”  
这种坦然深深地激怒了萨菲罗斯。他张开口，抑郁的怒火却堵在喉头，半个字也吐不出来；取而代之的是粗暴地将文森特撞上墙头，再也无法强作镇定，暴怒地一拳砸进墙里！粗重的喘息回响在他们二人之间，久久不曾平息。文森特静静地看着他，岿然不动，无喜也无悲。  
“你不是来杀我的么？”被走廊所遮蔽的阴影有多黑暗，萨菲罗斯眼中的淡青色就有多明亮，几乎亮起幽幽荧光，“处心积虑来到神罗，混进科学部门，难道不是为了继续三年前的那场战斗？星球的武器，杰诺娃就令你们如此畏惧？”  
不明显的惊讶闪过，然后了然，“你知道了。”  
“还有什么？”萨菲罗斯神经质地笑笑，“还有什么伟大的使命需要你们去完成？”  
“星球武器不是我。”文森特叹息，“是克劳德。”  
文森特拨开萨菲罗斯的手，这几乎没花什么力气；他退开一些，站到侧面，月影在脚下斜斜拉长。萨菲罗斯沉默在阴影中，但是文森特依旧能清晰地辨认出某种细微的转变，眉毛的角度，眼睫的轻颤，抿紧的嘴角微微下撇。  
在他的记忆里，萨菲罗斯总是在愤怒，只是表现的形式有所不同；唯一相同的却是永远也无法得到的安宁。他否定这个世界，因为这个世界否定了他，所以他再也不需要任何的承认，他只需要是萨菲罗斯就可以了。  
但是，全部的这些否定，却没有克劳德是星球武器这件事带来的打击更甚。  
“你……”文森特不确定地说道，“你在难过？”  
两个人都愣住了。

不是愤怒，而是悲伤。  
这个人是如此简单易懂，文森特再一次意识到。  
克劳德是星球武器令他感到受伤，但是他没有办法表达出来，也许他根本不知道自己受伤了。不是因为命中注定的战斗，必须一方的死亡作为结束，这对萨菲罗斯而言其实算不上什么；而是这个事实意味着，克劳德留在他身边是为了杀死他。他所感到的痛楚、悔恨、退缩……一切一切作为人类的、全然崭新的情绪，都将毫无意义。

“星球畏惧着杰诺娃的存在，曾以整个古代种的族群作为代价，将她封印在星球的伤痕中。但是他们的牺牲失败了。作为囚牢的古代种身躯被神罗所发掘，成为人类贪婪的助力，也成为了你不可分割的一部分。”文森特不由自主地告诉萨菲罗斯这些，他觉得他应该知道，“所以这一次，它制造了截然不同的兵器——它的存在就是为了永远的死亡，杰诺娃的，还有它自己的。”  
“他不是。”萨菲罗斯摇头，憎恨地盯着他，仿佛这样就可以否定事实的存在，“如果他是星球武器，为什么从来没有任何行动？”  
“它是星球武器。”文森特眨眼，忽然明白自己究竟想说的是什么，“但是，他也是克劳德。”  
“我——”萨菲罗斯捂住脸，话语哽在喉头，动摇地后退几步，“我不明白——”他猛地抬头，表情介于哭和笑之间；他被真相所救赎，却也因此陷入了更深的绝望，“为什么——？”  
“因为，他为你成为怪物，却也为你重新成为了人类。”

“冰魔法没有用，是吗？我听说你们明天准备把他送去用液氮冷冻。”文森特又说，“但那也是毫无意义的，只会让这个痛苦的过程稍稍延长。他没救了。如果你真的在乎他，现在就应该放手让他离开。”  
萨菲罗斯拒绝接受这一切。他不能失去克劳德。“他还有救。我不会让你伤害他，任何人都不行。”  
“我知道。这就是为什么我在这里。”

萨菲罗斯没明白这句话的意思。  
但是，马上，他意识到了不对，转身便往病房跑去。文森特站在原地，目送他踉踉跄跄的背影，然后又偏头注视窗外皎洁的月影，猩红的眼中沉郁着无尽的遗憾。  
等待萨菲罗斯的，只有空无一人的病房，风中窗帘轻轻摇摆。

 

[1]艾米丽•狄金森  
[2]古尔丹


End file.
